Black Cat Tales - Captive Desire in Love Aliens Amazon Goddess and Bat
by SasinaZariel
Summary: Batman in an investigation of a new drug created by Luthor who has joined all his villains and is kidnapped, subjected to experiments and tortured subjected to experiments on the creation of the almost sacrificed perfect killer he is rescued an Amazon a Kryptonian and a Martian hide your feelings are unsuccessful if they declare yours change and get involved and it all begins pwp
1. Chapter 1

19

Aliens gods love human chapter 01

In the heat wave amid a torrential rain in Gotham two years later...

The toy man threw a bomb toward the metropolis robotic research center and prosthesis he used a bomb of nano machines.

And so with one of the other of their bombs the walls were consumed by nano machines as if they were melted that entered through the pipes and melted everything.

And reworking on small robots cumbling and recreating other robots where they appeared with soldiers and began attacking people entering their bodies.

And recreating and reconstituting his organism, the league of justice gradually reached even with his vision of heat.

And he melted and reconstituted and thus dividing the creature and returning the wonder woman fight and cyborg fought throwing punches the flash ran around breaking the toys as the Toy-Man went toward the control center and activate the fusion of machines.

And using the nano robots and so a huge silver robot emerged destroying buildings and knocking them along the way everyone tried to smash them to see Superman fly towards the huge robot.

And deflecting punches and kicks dismembering him and with his sight of heat falling to the ground he saw instantly satisfied amid a sonic noise and a strange vibration followed symmetrical motion after they his broken parts resumed.

And they redoubled their services for each destroyed creature two appeared in their places he observed that they followed a pattern of motion lasted two to three seconds to move.

And communicated with distorted sounds he followed a duplication and communication schedule. Thought Batman

Cyborg. " Said Batman looking at the small robot nano without his hand writhing he looked in his direction saw organic change of adaptation. – You can unravel the audio communication mechanism.

Looking towards the machine man.

– You can get you to run a program to conflict. " He said looking in salt toward.

I can do it. – Cyborg said using his calculations and connecting a cone probe analyzing with connector wires. –

It can release a wave of sound strong enough to release them and self off. - Asked -

\- Pronto said among his colleagues that they were trying to destroy the robots with punches and kicks.

\- I need you to duplicate the program by reorganizing in a sound wave and a program to regroup into a self-destruct and autoimmune mechanism. "He said looking toward the machine man.

\- Made Batman. – Still connecting stereos

\- First grow and expand and then melt as a wave of self-destruction in delayed time and sonic waves. - I said

\- You could reprogram my signal from my display and my device into the microphone. " I said.

Without waiting for Cyborg to say something Batman ran through everyone with the devices in his hand with the first nano-machine.

And that began to grow and grow he ran and let out of his hearing apparatus a shrill and sonic sound drawing attention from all the nano probes that dropped the others and dragging and how liquid metal and chips went towards behind them.

And before they could do something moving away from the center of the fuss he ran and jumped in the middle of the partially destroyed street he looked and before everyone threw himself a liquid metal wall formed he threw liquid followed by such a shrill sound and shattering.

And all around sound wave and then forming a mountain on top of Batman an explosion forming a crater.

And a huge hole emerging a crater that only left shattered pieces of partially melted robots and a wave of sound, and electricity destroyed the gas pipe the sewer gushed from the middle of the street with the crater.

\- BATMAN... No. "Everyone screamed waiting for the worst looking towards stacked and destroyed robots.

Batman seemed to have several liquid pieces of a melted barrier rising by it and Superman was the first to fly towards him and ran to meet that Batman was beneath a destroyed mountain of nano robots at the bottom of the sewer.

And climbing up a mountain of debris and rubble coming he pulled him toward the kneeling ground hugging with gallows the bat man he looked desperately holding his arms.

And seeing his bones with blue eyes and nothing else he saw and hugged his head leaning on his kneeling neck on the floor with an panting Batman.

Oh, my God thank you. Whispered in his ear.

You're all right. " I said with great joy

What the time are you doing? " Growled the bat man.

See if you're okay. " I said.

And looking into his body he wore x-ray vision and to his heartbreak stared at every bone he would like to know Batman had, and the dark knight noticed and pushed anraged the man of steel and away then he got up

He was pushed away by a staggering Batman and who got up and walked away walking in the opposite direction leaving Superman kneeling in the middle of the street.

Passing through all the members of the justice league and following using his utility belt the sign of the plane that arrived seconds later climbing by a rope and moving away from Metropolises

Two weeks after the heat wave...

It was a relatively cold week by the standards of the scorching heat and on the bench of Metropolises whose steam rose through the air stuffy everything and ran well and better than well.

And there were people walking around paying their bills and going out the revolving door until as everyone's eardrums exploded.

And there well ahead a large explosion a crater where there was previously the entrance with a destructive bomb and debris.

And while they were flying glass shrapnel and bruised people in a column that collapsed in front of everyone and then the front door along with half the wall came down people screaming and being thrown to the other side of the lobby.

And then normal men with painted faces and hallucinated expression with machine guns came forward with bags they wore colorful clothes looked like di solei circus clowns.

And so with their stained glass and smiling faces laughed at random and said towards him heading to the box without caring about anyone they didn't talk in their directions.

And at no point to get down just shot and people being tasked they looked like everything was just a joke and they were in a park or telling jokes and before they held on, but at no point they asked for money.

And the place fell into carnage and soon everyone died of death while the others scattered collected the money and so before they killed more like a smudge of winds.

And Superman appeared and in his directions they ripped out their weapons and doubled them breaking and soon they and without further ado the scattered destroyed hardware were used as ropes.

And tying everyone and then with a chain hanging the criminals by the destroyed wall and flying through the air looking for other crimes that that day were many.

Then it was a shooting followed by death shortly after a break-in at a steel mill after an earthquake in barramas and a woman attempting suicide in the Eiffel Tower...

In the meantime...

But even so those who were arrested were no longer in the jurisdiction or in the arms of the man of steel, they did not seem like goods or close to well had seizures that led to his death.

And those who did not die of overdose after several days so to speak committed crimes through out both cities and as soon as the end of the week passed several users were arrested and seized a small shipment involved in a police raid...

It was a week of crime bodies of missing persons scattered at the tables of the morgue of Metropolises and Gotham City...

In Lex Corp. labs it was like everything via normal or so hot as any weekday on a rainy night scientists and chemists were in the lab wearing their yellow containment clothes.

And he skirted a bridge atop pipes and tanks and just below several chemical cocktails when an immense bang and explosive bubbles followed by several people dressed as clowns with gigantic smiles.

And right behind a man wearing high-haired mimic makeup trapped in a ponytail when he was broke into the pile-up were stealing and some proteins everyone thought about that day...

While some scientists were knocked down and hit by bullets and falling torto and right the other bandits including the joker took samples in tanks and pipes and inserting them into canisters and other pipes.

D just putting several samples and cocktails in suitcases were scattered, and there were broken pieces and so many other items several screams and bombs exploding pipes and tanks.

And just as they came in broke out breaking in and with laughter scattered, they were accurate and fast and so in the middle of the fuss they went out with trucks and not even the alarms were fast enough...

It didn't take long the experts and the police soon arrived and those who were still alive had their testimony the cleaning staff right behind tidying up the destroyed lab.

And the triggered insurer was a field day for the press and the police themselves what appeared to be the random theft of the joker gang soon had its gunpowder trail were experts.

And there were experts who collected samples and rescue with the ambulance to mitigate toxic scratches around a small sample around and few other problems followed...

But something didn't smell good all involving clowns and Luthor including chemicals in a company wasn't going well thought the dark knight heard if he said the man of steel.

And beside him for the first time in weeks the dark knight looked across the partially destroyed bridge and Lois Lane who sought the truth an unusual trio a black woman with viewers only for a change.

And then in that place Lois looked at the improvised apparatus of the dark knight who had an improvised laboratory and looked.

And it looked like a cocktail of dna harmful not only to the man of steel, but to the entire population of human and incube demons.

And if in general meta-humans and was enough before throwing chemicals derived from kryptonite around in smoke and thus left them destroyed.

And they were also smuggled were chemicals derived from DNA cocktails soraised from super soldiers experimental biological weapons...

Lois Lane saw a full dish a glimpse of a great story and a very polemic story and soon the world would see great news and a Politzer...

It was a field day for the press for gossipon duty and news that would leak through the ears...

Superman looked at the morning paper and saw that people called omegas were so called all those people who were victims of the new drug of the moment, Desire.

They were hot and stuffy weeks from Metropolises to Gotham warm days when little came out of their homes only if they were needed and even the most important daily work and on those days that the sun so hot and radioactive that normal was the dullest.

Several people missing between indigentand homeless people a new drug hovered through the streets and the crime clown himself walked through the shadows young and adults ran through the alleys.

And they were looking for the drug called Desire they spoke revealed their greatest desires and no longer woke up was a hallucinogenic drug.

And that he induced those who used her to reveal and use the greatest desires and who in their dream worlds kept them steadfast and freed from their moorings, not least mortal...

It was a normal day for anyone but the news he followed decided headed towards the elevator came in and pressed the button from the upper floor and waited.

– And the creation of armor and ventures or anything linked to Batman and the revitalization of Gotham, I am not open to discussions and I don't care about any opinion about it. " I said.

\- With all due respect, Bruce, you can't take a decision as a magnitude, this one based on anger or emotional uncontrollability... – I tried Lucius at the time trying to appease the situation but they weren't the right words.

\- I can make any decision in this regard mainly why I made this decision when I decided to make the Batman corporation and now I know that we are all committed to facing a crisis of proportions at the national level. " I said.

\- And being in the name of public health. " I said.

\- And both i and my newest partners and allies are like all of you facing damage from chemical and pharmaceutical theft. " He said.

And besides, there are unprecedented crimes and deaths. " I said.

And they heard a pygmy of a socio, it was a tall home in a carmine suit.

I said. " I fully agree. " I said.

And we're all committed to it and I'm going to help too and we're interested in it. " I said.

\- I'm also going to help fund the Batman corporation. - And this tall, brunette woman with long blond hair and locked up and a short black dress dug and high heels.

\- And it will never be closed until further notice. " I said.

\- And another one over there with lion manes and fire-colored hair.

"I didn't come here to talk about just my decisions about Batman, we're all free to make the decisions we think is right. " I said.

" But still. " He said. – This is in the name of security and the good of the community. " I said.

\- And I want to deal with matters that we came to deal with today and it's not just Batman. " Bruce said.

And then can we start, gentlemen? " Bruce Wayne asked looking at every man sitting at the table

One of them came with an affirmative nod from each person in the room, Lucius looked very comfortable and content towards him, and then the dark man said

"How are we making the decision I'm going to say the first thing and how much the caves and about the subway and the banquers and underground trains won't be taken off the agenda not even the expression, said underground? - Asked

Bruce looked toward all the men and said without along.

\- With regard to this these projects will be as if camouflaged and perfected deviations and reinforcement in infrastructure the banquers will be removed from the physical project. " He said. – And they will not be on the agenda and on the plant they will continue as fundamental works of infrastructure.

" Said looking at each of the men

– And he will be on site, as well as I sin everyone's opinions regarding physical and environmental changes. "He said sitting on the other side of the table in his armchair.

\- As apparently you may be right at first the banquer the underground accesses and the cameras the metro will be coated and reinforced and creating deviations from previously made. " He said.

– And I believe that if we unite our resources we can make a cultural movement for gotham's modernization and security. " He said.

And I believe that if each of us invests in security in Gotham, we no longer need masked vigilantes who will not act in the shadows. " I said.

And rather without the knowledge of public policy, and even if we secretly invest and have some money diverted to the Batman corporation, but as if they were a secret private security. " I said.

\- We will receive a large profit a sum in resources for each company that invests in modernization rather than supplementary exchanges we will get resources in modernization. " He said.

– And the modern environment of resources in housing and research investment in our laboratories. " I said.

– We will have to buy land and buildings from former criminals and we will be able to rent both to other small laboratories affiliated with schools and universities. And he spoke.

– And with that pharmaceuticals with manufactures and industries and physical means of development research of our own products we can use college volunteers funded as additional internships

I'd say it. – With Gotham's infrastructure and urbanization we can have prolonged funding and vocational courses where we will forward for internships in our own companies or part-time volunteers. " I said.

– And with the urban environment and self-sustaining nature. " He said.

– And with a resource where we can recycle and self-sustaining recycling resources for recycling hybrid objects on farms affiliated with banks in relation to lending.

\- How would this work a farmer wouldn't sell his farm to us. "He argued a man.

\- I'm not talking about selling the farm, I'm talking about him helping us grow our products and selling us part of it in making profits he won't sell it. " He said.

– And it will be used in our research of hybrid products and often it will help us grow products and rent your land while applying for a loan. " He said.

\- And with various environmental resources our own manufactures could increase profit from planting and environment and apply support measures and self-sustaining environment. " He said.

– When you start charging fees in exchange for preserving the environment. " He said.

– And recycling and even more we can rather than simply charge the college to transfer in their senior year as volunteer workers in some of our clinics. " He said.

– And or even internship in our companies and to be able to work on our resources and influence entering college and the discipline offered where we can invest in our resources and companies. " He said.

– And starting with viable means that can benefit us. " He said.

– And investing in this by starting paying college by doing internment in our own companies. " He said with a smile.

– Every time they do research and projects of our own research would win a partial or even full scholarship.

\- That's interesting, Mr. Wayne how fundamental could we use some of our opinions and add some of our rules as well? And asked the man in a navy blue suit and gray hair.

\- Eric, do I believe that if you put some of your ideas and rules each of you have already agreed to my ideas? " asked Bruce.

\- We all agree said a bald blonde in a checkered suit.

And then let it be, like this. " Bruce said.

\- Everyone would sign the contract now, if possible, then? "And Bruce asked.

Lucius Fox seemed like a man of immense happiness, but did not say any more word after that and distributed the contracts and so walked the table when they all signed a boy came to collect the signatures and left.

Elsewhere in Metropolises.

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald ness and had his head in the clouds...

Not even he would be suspicious of that personality or pretend he didn't know, it seemed to be lucrative.

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said by massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign these meetings are very naughty. " He said.

And sometimes unwilling, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter by one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you. " He said leading towards the elevator.

Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. - It said

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. " Luthor wasn't the best business partner...

All right, i'm going to go "He said with a bright smile.

In fact, it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and wayne snaged...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading toward the cave his data were being transferring now at that moment at least invading the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every new meeting Information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder.

– And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metropolises in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the job market... - He hated these meetings he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden... and also the red one found on the back of the ivory...

His eyes were crumbled at that time... not being that better time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metropolises... Isn't this guy ever going to stop?

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

But he was really scared...

At that time in the midst of the investigations, someone had invaded the cave and even with all the defenses had stolen some information...

It was some blackhooded villain with white lenses and disappeared the same way he came in.

And he transferred information between these about some villains...

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as Faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers against the amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets...

When he had entered his temple and home when they confronted Hades he had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts.

And then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady, he had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless he erased his memory, but no one ever realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even though Circe in his revenge of hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia's blood.

And he thought who else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the blood rivers... Blood...

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never mingle with any Sect, he did everything of his own money... Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And as he finished the meeting he followed back to Gotham and went to spend an afternoon in the cave doing some research.

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

Meanwhile in Metropolises...

Control was the word to control your cycles and have the greatest journey of the moment a whole world for you...

At Narrows everything went as it always was, less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15.

And even though junkies weren't guilty, drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended the drugs all overdosed...

The Rule was simple without batman without law, no problem.

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and climbing emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their byes to the air.

And all for little wrapped pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex erotic smoke and so it all began.

A boy who wore only a t-shirt glued without the rest of his clothes looked so sticky that he secreted hormones and his skin emanated heat the t-shirt was torn and his body warm and appeared to be in heat in heat.

And to be exact looking at the ground as it was just clouds of cotton sweet saliva dripping from his mouth his panting breath he smiled his omega gland was so swollen that it bled.

And it was like nothing was a boy of a maximum of 16 years an omega had a small stature and smooth skin look stunning sweaty of emotion.

And the beautiful look a blond boy and built of angelic aspect, but destroyed by the use of the new drug destroying his mind singing happily about.

And what were three equally drugged boys tied to the bare and equally happy pole didn't just get anything out of there.

Dick and Jason were worse than the day they started torture, or when they fled their torturers.

And in that week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by the so-called omega, a misrepresented version of Poison Ivy.

And it was an anomaly a new drug that originated from sex and pleasure and seduction pheromones, was a pure sexual substance of pleasure and a mixture of laughter gas and toxins.

And it was aphrodisiac of Hera Venenosa, enlarged the maximum potency, was transmitted by the hormonal gland and that to become an artificial.

And there was the new power the new aroma and those whom they called the omega power that was transmitted by the bite.

And that came from two forms of toxin one to alpha a man who could use either blood transfusion or drink his own blood from those who were using the drug.

And there was the omega that would be a woman two forms of the same poison Ivy drugs, the idiotic and hilarious version of Hera, scarecrow and joker, and those who didn't need to be in the heat she induced a heat.

And it was like a heat simulating hormonal mating of an animal and menstruation, seven days and was equal to a contagious disease besides causing hallucinations was what seemed like the perfect union of plants from the poisonous aphrodisiac era.

And these chemical substance was the perfect union between Arkham's madmen, emerging with him the sexual frenzy, was an herb that induced sex, it was powerful mixtures of sex hormones, mating animal heat.

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises, inducing the search for drug addicts and happy people willing to fuck...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles his gaze crossed and his buildings in gothic style.

And he saw below his huge buildings and dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

He went toward his computer and downloaded the data on his HD and so studied the procedures and all effects of the Red Trio kryptonite, and he would open this and so on.

And in his data and studies he could not destroy and if he needed it, but that form was very radioactive and very dangerous his reactions and his influence caused mutations.

He used the most powerful layer of radiation protection and so he headed toward the numerous boxes and began to open and so with robotic hand and malleable lead-coated clothing and robotic body and robotic claws.

And soon he removed them from a glow like incandescent fire and a wave of strange aura as fire splintered from inside the boxes and loosened as steam he looked toward and putting some smaller samples under a microscope.

He began studying and taking samples amid the fact that he did not realize that each began to blend in and merge forming an immense incandescent red stone he had isolated these samples elsewhere in the cave.

When he used the robot toward another extreme cave he realized he gave off a glow a glow as incandescent and powerful as fire and ruby.

And he looked and saw that the heat that formed in the liberation was totally unstable he researched and saw for his horror that it was a new type of kryptonite.

At Narrows everything went as always was less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and seconds after that in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15.

And even though junkies weren't guilty drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended up the drugs all overdosed...

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and creepers emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their by-ankles.

And in the air and for little wrapped pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex erotic smoke and so it all began.

And in that week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by omega was transmitted by the omega gland by the bite to alpha and those who did not need to be in the heat.

And she induced a seven-day heat and was equal to a contagious disease in addition to causing hallucinations was what seemed like the perfect union of plants from the poisonous aphrodisiac era and the perfect union chemistry among arkham's madmen...

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles his gaze crossed and his buildings in gothic style.

And he saw below his huge buildings and dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

This week from Gotham to Metropolises to Coast City and the clown joined the poisonous era and the scarecrow and all aired on a pirate sign on television.

Same week and heat wave.

It was a relatively cold week by the standards of the scorching heat and on the bench of Metropolises whose steam rose through the air.

And it was pretty stuffy everything went well and better than well people walking around paying their bills and going out the revolving door.

And until everyone's eardrums exploded and there was a large explosion in a crater where there was previously the entrance with a destructive bomb and debris flying glass shrapnel and there were people injured.

And while a column that collapsed in front of everyone and then the front door along with half the wall came down people screaming and being thrown to the other side of the lobby.

And then normal men with painted faces and hallucinated expression with machine guns came forward with bags they wore colorful clothes looked like di-solei circus clowns.

And so with their stained glass and smiling faces laughed at random and said towards him heading to the box without caring about anyone they didn't talk in their directions.

And at no point to get down just shot and people being tasked they looked like everything was just a joke and they were in a park or telling jokes.

And before they held on, but at no point did they ask for money the place would fall into carnage and soon everyone died of death while the others gathered the money.

And even before they killed more like a windblur, Superman appeared and in his directions they ripped out his weapons and doubled them and then they.

And without further ado the scattered destroyed hardware were used as ropes tying everyone and soon after with a chain hanging the criminals by the destroyed wall and flying through the air looking for other crimes that that day were many.

Then it was a shooting followed by death shortly after a break-in at a steel mill after an earthquake in barramas and a woman attempting suicide in the Eiffel Tower...

Meanwhile..., but even so those who were arrested were no longer in the jurisdiction or in the arms of the man of steel, they did not seem like goods or close to good had seizures that led to his death.

And those who didn't die of overdose after several days so to speak committed crimes for both cities.

And just after the end of the week several users were arrested and seized a small shipment involved in a police raid...

It was a week of crime bodies of missing persons scattered at the tables of the morgue of Metropolises and Gotham City...

In Lex Corp. labs it was like everything saw normal or as hot as any weekday on a rainy night scientists and chemists were in the lab.

And wearing their yellow retaining clothes they skirted a bridge to the top of pipes and tanks and just below several chemical cocktails.

And when a huge bang and explosive bubbles came in a row of people dressed as clowns with gigantic smiles.

And right behind a man wearing high-haired mimic makeup trapped in a ponytail when he was broke into the pile-up were stealing and some proteins everyone thought about that day...

While some scientists were knocked down and hit by bullets and falling to the crooked and right the other bandits including the joker took samples in tanks.

And they were tubes and inserting them into canisters and other pipes and just packing several samples and cocktails were scattered in broken pieces and so many other items several screams and bombs exploding.

And pipes and tanks and just as they entered came out breaking and with laughter scattered, they were accurate and fast.

And so in the middle of the fuss they went out with trucks and not even the alarms were fast enough...

Everyone was more in danger than anyone by Luthor's words in his defense all that was in the lab were materials ordered by the government.

And it was like what appeared to be a government experimental-stage research venture convenio to cure genetic diseases called omegas and facilitate impregnation and pharmaceutical drugs...

But the government itself denied such chemistry and claimed with an inquiry into Lex Corp.'s own ranks that they had not ordered such products they were developing and creating weapons.

And it wasn't just remedies to save soldiers in the midst of war, and several genetic materials of superhumans were kryptonite products of Martian genetic materials genetic material.

And it was own raw product were being derived in containment glasses everything seemed to be on the verge of collapse at Lex Corp. and his lawyers worked overtime

Not long after a few hours later federal police entered Lex Corp. with a warrant, a demand opened an investigation not only for theft, but for illicit products derived from alien products.

And gradually the waves of energy and all the pheromones of Hera-Venenosa were affecting the people who were consumed and affected by the energies released by the demons that came the earth.

And this energy that came down not only from Desire drugs, but by the energy released by these people...

And emerging like this

And all this without permit or government permission, there seemed to be a license of use for some less and clear for alien material derived from krypton's new genesis and Apokolips and amazingly that looks like darkseid's own DNA.

And that seemed to be god again and so many other alien DNA coquetes derived from these as Martians, but everything was harmful mainly to demons.

And they were the new caste people who were victims of the wave of demonic energy that would mostly cause their instant death...

In Gotham Batman, the wave of pheromoneoutbreak combined with this trafficking and prostitution at various major points in the city was working full-time nightclubs and nightclubs and even restaurants.

And they had the attack of pheromones activating adrenaline and occasional wild and occasional sex senseless or preliminary at various points in gotham city and metropolises in extension by various points in restaurants amid the end reaching an overdose and crisis of violence Unbridled.

It all started well, there was news in a five-star restaurant without disturbance and without problems a wave of energy a sweet aroma what appeared to be a gas pump.

And especially indoors and with little air circulation...

And that's why it was inside buildings and the place and soon began an unbridled leading to an overdose and crisis of violence and death.

Some had not been affected immediately, but their genes were altered...

It was hard to find an antidot for the sex session other than sex.

The crime-clown prince had left an equally disturbing trail of incredibly cheerful and excited people weeks later were found dead naked.

And with an abnormal amount of fluid leaking through the whole body a mass hemorrhage and including brain fluids he was the creator of the new drug of the moment desire that seemed to be feathers a wire

And when they left the cemetery going out down the street surprised by officers Jim Gordon looked while several of his associates began fighting he still falling into unconsciousness he saw the fight had begun and then he fell into unconsciousness.

The vampire still put him in his arms with wheezing and growling wielding orders in growls the creatures positioned themselves and jumped toward the officers and while shots were fired the associates.

And they ran towards the cluster of vampires who circled their master, and moved away from the cemetery a flying.

And jumping in a circular red hoodie direction ran towards him swerving amid several vampires he throwing silver bullets he went through smoke from disintegrated vampires...

When Superman appeared he flew towards him playing from the vampire away and when the dark knight about to fall caught by the man of steel...

In the midst of the darkness that possessed him he saw lying on the ground covered in blood...

His heart stopped for that moment and his body convulsed in the midst of all that and saw... saw someone lowered next to him the creature being shot...

And... Jim... Jim was crouching holding his hand on the other side someone doing emergency bandages..., but again his heart stopped for lack of blood... darkness swallowed him...

A few minutes later some ambulance police vehicles to take him to the hospital and the morgue car to other corpses and bandages and medicines for his rescuers...

And so Jim Gordon looked at the seventh corpse that found in a alley by another homeless man. And so he just moaned with heartbreak and looked when the coroner and IML camburão carried the corpse.

And the situation was not going well his police men died in action protecting the dark knight.

And so Jim walked down the hospital hallway and looked toward the emergency room toward his old friend


	2. Chapter 2

20

He entered the emergency room where Batman was watching from the shadows as he did once the dark knight and just as he did before he knew that soon.

And the dark knight would return to his patrol and in the alleys, but far away would take his car and with high speed entered the cave being expected by Alfred.

But that was a secret that wouldn't end for long.

Four police officers were killed to stop the monster and his friend was hospitalized in serious condition to save his life had to show his identity in order to proceed with the hospital.

He entered a room with two uniformed officers on the door threshold and saw a doctor measuring bruce wayne's pressure.

Well, then. - He said addressing an extremely reliable doctor the only one at that moment who could keep the secret of his identity...

He was a white-haired man up to his shoulder and low-aged, middle-aged lab coat and a little stuffed and with Sancho Pança's belly.

\- He lost a lot of blood because of it he had a cardiac arrest we had to have blood transfusion some broken ribs a concussion.

\- Completing the list. - He's going to survive, but for now he's barely suffering and some hallucinations and waking up stunned disorientation.

And he shouldn't be taken seriously for now by the loss of oxygen, but for now we have to wait until he wakes up. " he said.

That surprises me. " Said the doctor.

Stunned Jim Gordon asked in alarm. What?

Bruce Wayne, a hollow head playboy. "He said thoughtful.

\- Interesting façade.

And so he left the room leaving the commissioner who took a chair from the corner of the room putting next to the bed of an ailing and doped man.

They were a great storm rained to what looked like blood dripping in a small stream people falling to the monde as flies chased by

And soon after he learned of a mutagenic drug derived from these compounds and then he knew there was an illegal drug market.

And these that granted mutation new powers and soon after he saw the streets infested with people who were once human.

And now uncontrolled and that would be destroying from Metropolises to Star City and so he saw mouths of smoke drugs being illegally sold millions of drug points and several other illegal markets and clandestine labs and illegal smoke shops...

And soon managed to make a trap and an ambush where he managed to catch all his villains what he did not know was that the formula of the drug was afreak and its main characteristics changed ...

Over the weeks he discovered more about a new villain he was a geneticscientist, and a chemist who was actually at the behest of an unscrupulous businessman who became the new drug lord of the underworld...

But this time this man came to be hired by some businessman who had obscure contacts in the world of crime and a particular scientist

And he spent days hanging junkies and drug dealers upside down on top of buildings in search of the answer where this scientist lair would be and so he found out after a while...

Running through gotham's rooftops and he knew before using his cape as parachutes and descend between the buildings to the batmovel parked just below him and driving toward the docks where he learned he would be the villain's lair.

Speak... - It said.

– Simply because I doubt you share my beliefs let alone my philosophy beyond respect. " I said.

– And towards women, i doubt I could have two or three wives in their culture and not be considered a crime. " I said.

\- And I understand what you mean, the laws of my country are different from those of your country. " I said.

\- My wives are not lacking even for me how much more my children this have been raised apart for a long time, it must be my creation. " said looking at the starry sky of the night and so spoke.

"Let's go outside the stars of your city are different from those of my land. "He said.

And getting up and inviting the boy to go along.

\- But that and because I lived most of my life alone, my parents died a long time ago, I was then abandoned and lived life in complete solitude... - Said that was half true he really had no parents since an immortal vampire could have no way to have parents v ivos.

\- I don't have parents either, they've been murdered since I was eight, I don't know what a family is. " He said.

\- So how did you get raised who ran your assets.

\- I was raised in the mansion by my butler my possessions were administered by him to my age. "I said sadly.

\- I've always found the stars very beautiful. "Bruce said changing him so he accompanied him to the balcony.

Hours after they finished their conversation Bruce went towards the cave.

In the cave just below the Bruce Wayne mansion he put his Batman armor without bothering to clean up with pain in his body and throwing his clothes through the cave and so with his costume.

And he got into the car and kicked inside without saying any word he went toward the city passing through the whole cave and scaring the bats.

Running with the car to a few streets at the entrance of a dark street he got out of the car and left on the autopilot and with his ropes he walked through the numerous windows.

And jumping through buildings using the ropes to get around jumping and thus getting to the roof of the police center where Jim was waiting for you.

What do you hear, Jim? " asked Batman appearing in the darkness of the building.

You took a while. " The Commissioner pointed out.

What happened. " Repeated the dark knight

The commissioner looked intrigued and then spoke - You must have already realized that the homeless are being killed not and even? – asked and without waiting for answers he went on.

\- Well, it turns out a coroner was killed and the body disappeared and soon after several officers were attacked. " He said.

\- And when the suspect in question roamed the morgue we believed he was not alone left several victims by the morgue and when some of our tried to chase the suspects they ran away. " I said.

"I know you've been attacked but I want you to investigate, but don't intervene directly.

\- Everyone's saying in the police department that they were vampires or dead alive and afraid to chase after them. - It said exasperated

\- The last murder occurred a hundred feet away from the last case they were on Springs streets and Herman Street was a dark alley, you could start there

So you want me to investigate, but don't intervene? " Said Batman.

\- You're a detective, you don't deal with supernatural cases. " he said.

\- We're trying to act in the dark the mayor doesn't want the media involved we can't put more cops on the streets being right after lightening as you investigate in the darkness. " I said.

\- Right... - How much Jim turned around he was gone.

Batman in turn as Jim himself watched the streets cautiously passing through the buildings he ran the streets near the entrance to Gotham Cemetery.

When he wandered around town until dawn arriving at his cave he did what he should have done from the beginning, taking a shower and going to his room but before he said something was surprised by Alfred who claimed to have a demanding guest...

\- I wish you could come to my mansion so we can close a contract from our export and mining companies. " He said.

– I have in my power raw stones to be exported and your company could manipulate change and use the raw form in essence and cut each of them. " I said.

\- I wouldn't want to keep any association with you. " He said bluntly.

\- We can have an advantageous and mutually beneficial relationship, - Said with a nauseous face.

\- You have to understand, Cain, I don't intend to have any relationship with you.

And why not? " said I left you very pleased, it was not, what happened to you and very spoiled, do not think. " I said.

\- And you don't think of anyone but your own wills. " I said. "I would like you to withdraw from my mansion and not return.

\- I don't agree with you and I will never agree, over time you will also like my company, and enjoy each other. "He said holding his arm and pulling him.

With a warning look he tried to loosen but his arm was too strong and his captor did not let go of evolving into a body struggle to push but Cain was stronger and slap them playing on the other side of the room.

At that moment Bruce got up trying to give a flying in his direction but the man held on his heel and with gallows turned him spinning with everything in the air throwing him.

\- You could come for good, I won't hurt you anymore. " I said in your direction, you and too weak to win and I don't want to hurt you...

"He said approaching and trapped him on the wall approaching their faces dangerously. " Think better about you and what else you can lose.

You're going to fuck yourself. - And with a movement he held a statue and threw it in his direction flinging it across the room spouting the object into pieces.

\- On the contrary I'm going to fuck... - Rio towards you licking your lips.

Go to hell.

\- Your denial would make me more excited at every moment... - He said by preying on their bodies.

\- I'm going to call the police... –His words were cut off by the man who stood up with a roar whose crumpled face and deformed by the heavy object turned toward him this instantly changed the shape of his angular and thin face.

And it was a mixture of tall monster whose clothes were tore off he had the wings of a bat and so long clawed teeth in his hands and with a howl all the windows sprang into pieces flying around it was a sonic scream.

And unexpectedly tearing the window, his what rose his black wings behind his back and opened with a wind lufar and claws a huge human bat rose.

And these were accompanied by giant monsters and bats and beyond the living dead that once attacked the city.

And it was a perfect mix of a sculptural body and a huge man he pushed him toward the wall and he tried to loosen himself playing on the ground.

And he pushed him over Bruce who tried to twist his body, but he was pressed off the ground.

And his robe ripped him out with everything using his claws, opened his legs by lining up on the floor and rubbing his body...

\- RUNS ALFRED. " cried in his direction as the butler ran as Bruce Wayne looked toward him

\- Surrender and gave... – His words were cut with all his gallows he threw a glassworm and so tried to run through the bat man appeared in front of him and had his face slapped and thus falling to the ground unconscious.

Then the vampire accompanied by his horde walked through the mansion and no matter how alive they said.

\- Don't leave anyone alive just the butler. "This did not know that the stopped man watched his cubs walk through hal and left with a smile on his face he soon left wayne mansion.

And he watched torn bodies and people hugging and saw blood gushing and bodies flying carrying Bruce Wayne unconscious and the sea of blood followed.

And he got into his car, depositing the man next to him, where the chauffeur waited and with a tongue passing through his lips while the sitting man drove the car, screams and more screams were loudly heard and laments...

Upon arriving his property took with his lap the unconscious man walking through his property and entering the mansion...

He left the man in bed locking the windows and closing the curtains and with an aura filling the place out the door and leaving the door open, but only by a crack did he know that the man would wake up before he arrived would look out the doors.

And all the rooms then he with a hiss made all the demons and gargoyles creatures that were his statues come to life and soon also some employees he looked like they would automatically walk their slaves whose movements were robotic, his eyes red blood shining.

\- I order you to keep an eye on him, don't hurt him, but they also stop him from leaving this mansion, but if they need to use enough gallows to leave him unconscious, but no injuries.

And he left no more words left the mansion where his chauffeur was waiting for him in the luxury car he drove out of wayne's mansion.

La was expected by his greatest trusted warrior led by other warriors was a circular room where there was a table is each sitting in a chair his armor and clothes adorned by insignia of dragons and silver and golden snakes.

And they were waiting as much as Dracula silver, golden and redheads as tall as their creator as everyone just Dracula.

And he was the one who was the first to share the dream of populating the world of his children, his general, Count Dracula.

This was the oldest bat man after his angular gaze his aristocratic physiognomy he commanded the first squadron and thus his great order would populate the world, his creatures his creatures the creatures of darkness.

And there were hungry wolves and so many other monsters were situated there the property hidden in the nevoa and so each of them were protected by the red and spec snow...

On the underground floor were their recent prey were people still drained lives until the last drop each of them looked hypnotized and died without realizing they were still alive...

An hour later in the meeting that followed each of them heard his master and master this looked with future promises.

\- Batman, Bruce Wayne no matter what he had become my most powerful son he had become the future, I will make him my knight as his name already says the dark knight...

\- Since we're going to control him, we know he can't be controlled, we know that if we share a lot of information, he's going to betray us... - Dracula himself said.

\- No, with the right stimulus, not if each of us takes his protégés if we have in our hands his friends and allies.

And in a few hours each of you will hunt each of your allies and will have them in your hands and so he will do anything not to let any of them die...

A nightmare a carnage looking at a stream of blood and bodies falling upon it looks vague toward him waves of dread sneezing on each of them his dead friends in front of him.

And everyone was falling and falling and his blood fading from his open veins his bodies withered he saw them scream in dread and so he himself covered in blood...

With a scream he woke up, jumping from bed a shrill scream in his mind as they had yelled at him yet he thought supernatural creatures.

And these did not think beyond their own powers and did not observe clothes and other things or hidden microphones or communicators...

Near his ear he touched the cave communicator and looked admiringly touching a few seconds he spoke.

\- Batman to cave, Batman to Penny one for Batman respond... – Praying to your friend to be well.

\- Cave to Batman, are you okay? "He asked in an alarmed voice, okay Batman, I call his associates...

\- Not yet...

\- What... - He was interrupted.

\- Please listen to me, send an emergency signal for each of them to protect themselves or hide, yes, listen, urgently, report to the justice league and the dark justice league, send my associates to protect themselves. " I said.

\- And I believe they're going to be next, I think I'm going to be blackmailed in exchange for their lives, I'm sending a location signal. " He said.

And I hope you find me before the worst happens, do everything you can to protect yourself and the help of the league call gotham's DP.

\- And as soon as possible i'il do anything so as not to conflict directly I won't be able to communicate again and sin to help the innocent... – Batman hanging up...

Bruce got up looked around him and approached a wardrobe opened the doors and stirred in his background where he hid the flare.

And next to the communicator as fast as he could until he heard steps and so ran back to bed urgently...

Smelling his man he entered and walked through the mansion opened the door and saw his man sitting in bed with a snap of his fingers the man was naked stunned with his hands on his head and sitting by the bed.

What happened...? "But stopping what he was going to say he looked at the door a man with hungry eyes and canine teeth bigger than normal.

Seeing the man walk into the room and closing the door behind him and looking as if he were hungry he approached with firm steps toward him and then Bruce got up moving away from the vampire.

\- I said you didn't want to, you can't make me... - In your direction the man stopped. What are you going to do to me? "He tried to say in his best batman voice.

\- It wasn't dreams, I take your blood and body several times. " He said.

– On several occasions and places. - He revealed.

\- And you took my blood took everything countless times... - It took months of preparation. " He said.

\- Soon I will take your humanity, your body will always be mine, I will always have what you want, I will make you my future ally my future the lord of my race... - I said watching your frightened eyes.

– We will rule this world we will cover with darkness and monsters and lead the world an eternity of darkness and annihilate its enemies...

\- No... - Tried to say

You don't have a choice. " He said.

"You're going to stay here for the next few days and over time you'll beg for more, if you try to escape, if you can get past my soldiers, I'll hunt you down. " I said.

\- And if you try to reject me, I'm going to kill one by one of your allies, I'm going to chase each one and turn into my slaves, but for now no one knows you're here and they won't know why you'd become my companion. " He said.

\- Why don't you look for someone who wants you? He retorted fiercely.

"What do you want from me, why me? "He asked desperately

Everything. – He said enigmatically - In addition to a good personality you have the right and perfect profile for change, a difficult personality to please, a perfect body and a right future and a past in darkness and tragedy.

And this would be a challenge I like challenges a challenge to conquer your company's search for partner employees and contracts and alliances we will form a great business alliance and a personal union where it will be pleasurable and profitable for both. " I said.

\- And I can provide pleasure you would be widely rewarded in both categories. " I said.

"You and everything I seek for the future of my race... - I said at last.

" You and the perfect specimen the perfect specimen for change the one that is destined... - Said

\- I can see that you do not see me with good eyes nor are you interested in me, much less have loving feelings, but I say that love is born from coexistence and to know other partners. " I said.

\- And I hope to court you and always be bringing pleasure from all angles, manners and soon you've forgotten your conflict. " I said.

\- And he didn't remember his past life if all goes well. "He said looking at his body and licking his lips. - It said

\- We just need opportunity and a chance to start when it's all over you won't have any doubts

\- I'm not going to be an ally and you suck blood and kill people. "He tried to say.

\- I don't care what you think, you have no choice, this is above you imagine that since you spread that I'm a vampire. " He said.

"And I doubt they believe the same way anyone would spread that you and Batman. " I said.

And besides killing each one who is his ally, one after another or better turn into my slaves. " I said.

"You will soon change soon accept your new life. In five days you will definitely be integrated into my circle.

Bruce changed his countenance at that time something smelled suspicious moved and changed angles sitting with a grimace and so talking.

After changing he left the room leaving Bruce alone in place with his pains and insecurities and falling into the darkness soon asleep.

Cain came out of the room and went down the stairs without saying more words he went to the kitchen where three cooks were preparing the human meal with carrotmeats and vegetables to rice where there were two stoves and wide sinks.

\- And in addition to meats and vegetables being cut in precision and food being cooked, it received nods and continued its chores opened one of the refrigerators where there kept several glasses and bottles of blood closing the refrigerator door.

And he began to drink his satisfaction was immense and so thought how he would seduce Batman and Bruce Wayne and how he would convert to that individual and bring to his endeain.

His elongated shadow he thought that next time he should bite him and the next five times and not take light with him and his look at the mansion equal to his disposition and when looking at the cemetery...

A few minutes later Bruce hoped his companion would find him before his neck was transformed hurt his body equally...

Both the dark justice league and the justice league itself were going directly with Cadmus support who received Batman's emergency call.

And if they expected something like hallucinatory villains to get what they actually found was more surprising than they thought...

Weeks later...

And so coming soon and leaving the car in a alley.

He got out of the car and followed the corridors and between buildings, boats and freighters and containers.

And he stealthily between the darkness of the containers and his shadows sneaks between armed security guards who do not perceive his presence.

It between buildings to a transatlantic transatlantic submarine-colored submarine of black and blue. Outside there were few security guards and apparently they were mercenaries.

And he went in knocking out few who were on his way and hiding them in the tied shadows, and he entered the scene.

On the inside was larger on the outside, possibly the site had its own reality expansion there were several employees and scientists and with them too busy people to look at it

It was an immense installation with pointed bridges from the laboratory center and which was linked to another dimension and a barrier protecting the site, while these protective clothing scientists who launched energy projections towards them.

There were several ventilation ducts scattered tanks, now he infiltrated the handling of the protection field that were ultimately protected against human meta.

And there were guinea pigs scattered, when he took another step was contained and trapped by thick and rough giant hands, he saw that there was a tall man with white haired lab coats of fire-colored hair.

And trapped by a ponytail and black shoes and blue eyes approaching his front and all the staff stopped to observe the seine.

And he fought this man for several minutes and several other security guards approached running towards him were many wearing black clothes and implants in his arms.

And looking like scorpions and he fought with each of them when they fell they got up like nothing happened as if they hadn't received a blow that made him unconscious.

And so he was subdued trapped in the arms of several fighters...

He approached Batman with a needle in his hands and said towards him.

\- Well, well, well, here's going to be your last moment of free will, Batman. And so the man who contained it turned his neck and the scientist inserted the golden liquid syringe into his neck and falling into darkness.

Two months after his disappearance...

A new villain appeared in Gotham.

And soon after that almost two weeks later on another justice league mission amid a crisis of his last defeat...

And he infiltrated that high-class commercial building in the noble neighborhood of Central City, and broke into the computers of a Cadmus branch, and using his powers in that building he made everyone unconscious.

And so traveled all the labs and computers, and so going through each room each lab he took photos cataloged and sent the files and stole the HD's and then left the scene and met with his colleague.

And weeks later he infiltrated the Queen company building in Star City and he stole more information and documents

And soon after there was the city of Central City a high-class residential neighborhood and several other companies after one after another he was supposed to break into a lab.

And it was a company and then eliminate some former members of the Lotus Negra organization and finally some politicians who did not want to give their proper bribes ...

And he had a full week his greatest food was extracting vital energy before death, some of them died from energy theft before being cut in half and his head ripped off.

And in a real estate mogul's mansion he should remember him well remembered that he doesn't play with Black Lotus.

It was beautiful ly well built and flashy colors and a sleek and immense property were acres of a farm south of this city.

And there were several rooms besides an extensive private library and separate leisure sectors.

And somehow he was expected he realized the movement every room was guarded by three security guards which he almost lost his temper.

And it was hard even with his powers to get around that illuminated location, and he was almost caught by a security guard.

And he simply moved to another closed room and seconds before he saw that the door opened, he became intangible and transported himself through the shadows of that place, which were few extremely lit.

And he went to the basement, where there was the voltage box and the fuses, and that was protected by four security guards, and he used his blizzard to knock out those men, and turned off all the lights.

And he turned off the emergency generator causing all the lights to go out and he climbed by transporting himself through the shadows and he using the darkness with snow made everyone fall unconscious he had the free pass to roam the place.

There was a safe room with unconscious security guards he saw at the end of the hall, and so the man drinking coffee had dropped and skid on the floor.

And he came up behind him, he took his neck and carried him away from the shadows and in the process tearing his head off...

And he wasn't the only experiment there were many and were separated by section and category, and identified by number, and so he passed through the various labs.

And soon he heard a bang and was put in the middle of the hall, but as they told him he was number 77 the only successful, he looked as if everything was new.

And he was soon assigned toward several times when it was necessary to eliminate invaders and spies killed them from biting with their poison tusks until melted with their corrosive blood.

Breaking the bones of his opponents with ease, he had strength and could see in the dark clear as day, but it was no stronger than a Kryptonian...

And he didn't know how, but he could predict the movements of his opponents before they did and in advancing the blow they had a quick and clean death or just knocked them unconscious as they were ordained and absorbed their energy.

And fought mercilessly had killed several opponents, of course by the orders of Doctor Petrovsky and he did so without hesitation, were good at spitting poison and melting his opponents.

And he didn't feel pain as much as they cut him, he regenerated, and he did without blinking and only when he didn't obey him felt guilty...

There were several tanks and where they were placed hanging upside down leaking in the middle of a bridge and in the background that greenish substance that was inserted into the catheter.

And he was being trained more intensely with several opponents and several weapons had traps all over the complex and there he should develop his powers and abilities more...

And so a few more months he trained and was sent to other missions.

Murder and file burning around the world...

And he fed on his victims...

And after that he did several jobs over the months.

And he ended up crossing the path of Amanda Waller's x task force...

And there in that strange scene Harlequina, Gunslinger, Captain Boomerang and amazingly that bane looks like there...

And on a special day... From a mission to which he was assigned to face the justice league he knew he should go toward a clandestine drug factory that he knew would be sent clues and someone would tell where the killer would be, and he should face everyone...

Before he was supposed to make some preparations, he would leak the information from his place where he would be...

There was an informant in Metropolises where he knew where to find it.

And he knew he had contact with Lois Lane in Metropolises.

It was an illuminated night just like every night in Metropolises...

It was illuminated in contrast to the dark streets and alleys of other cities...

And there was Lois Lane in a red sunglasses dress and scarf around his neck.

And so he came after an informant whatever his superiors would be disposable when he last used it...

And he approached him from behind with both hands on either side of his timeless sucked his energy until there was nothing left...

And he saw when he saw what the man became dry and withered and equal to a mummy, and she ran out of the alley as fast as a high heel would allow, but it didn't work out in vain and she tripped when she was going to fall...

And he approached her carrying behind her holding her and elevating her to him, and kissing her and sucking her energy... And making her faint.

He kidnapped her and took her to and would stand there to face the league would prove to his superiors that he was really ready.

And he didn't tie her threw her on an open-door mattress and he watching from the door...

The first thing she felt...

It was an excruciating pain... Your head hurt... It was bothersome.

That's all it took minutes to pull himself up and get balanced to get up...

He was tight and staggering.

And she found it was a normal bed in a corner of a dimly lit, dusty room...

And there were windows where she saw a burning field and fireworks everywhere an intense and beautiful glow if you think better...

And she saw a field of luminous energy balls around...

And she got up and when she did almost fell when she noticed she saw the man standing at the door and just looking towards her...

And looking out the window... She saw lights in the sky more intense and crystal clear and bright...

And she turned unexpectedly thinking and or realizing being observed...

The man in a demon mask and red eyes behind the mask, his front conveyed fear and terror... Like he did something dark...

\- If you think you're going to escape, you're wrong, he'il try. Superman will find me. "I said angrily towards the man...

And she saw his long white hair he was familiar and looked like someone, but it was very similar.

And somehow she would remember something, but nothing, he smiled at her with her five eyes and said with a smile increasing more and more...

Lois... Lois... Lois... – They were echoes of her mind as she realized that he did not speak with his lips was telepathy... A distant whisper in an echo...

\- Telepathy. "I was afraid she'd walk away in fear...

\- I never had the goal of running away. " I said. "They told me that to attract the justice league and Superman I needed two things.

\- 1. " He said. " Kidnap Lois Lane. - Telepathy an echo of a familiar voice. – 2 – Telepathy. " Make a big explosion and lure them like bees in honey. " I said.

\- You're bait, my dear. " I said in telepathy I didn't move my lips...

And the big explosion in Metropolises and one would call for several heroes. " I said.

And soon he made her free walking away...

\- It's been 32 hours since you've been unconscious. " he said.

\- It gave a lot of time. " Said his captor...

\- And 32 hours metropolis turned into a field of fire. " I said.

And you're free to go if you want. " He said.

"I just don't know where. " I said.

\- They're coming anyway. " I said.

"I don't need you anymore. " I said.

And there were bangs and more bangs around.

And he soon walked away from her...

And he threw a key in front of him...

\- Get out the back door at the end of the hall. " I said.

You don't have to worry. " I said.

\- My men won't hurt a. " I said.

And so without worrying about seeing the woman where he was going he flew toward the bridges and watched the approach...

Meanwhile

But gradually he walked through the complex when there was another bang and several people went towards commotion outside were disposable...

At that moment the man in blue and red launched without thinking toward him along the moment he approached flying and thus the sight of heat towards him.

And he used telekinesis by changing the direction of the red ray to the right with just a movement from hand to right exploding a wall.

Is your name Clarck? "He asked psychically by sending his thoughts toward s.

"As I must say, Clark Kent. " I said with a laugh.

He was surprised and static were seconds when he responded. Superman. " I said.

"You sent them. "Growled towards him.

Oh, so it's you. " he said. "The Great S. - Said.

"But to your sadness I am sent only to give a warning. " he said.

"There is someone who has the means to send more and find his parents. " I said.

" Be careful, man of steel. " I said.

You wouldn't dare. - Rosnou Superman...

Who should I face. " I said telepathically.

– Clark Kent, or Superman? "He laughed with debauchery...

Its growl towards you. " Not just Superman. " Rosnou.

"It's me and the Justice League, and so attacked him again.

I know, i know. " he said.

Where's Lois? - He growled the man in steel trying to attack punches in the air and the man deflecting.

" You will not get away with this.

Well, here. " he said.

And he saw her using her x-ray vision toward the walls...

\- Waiting for us.

\- And yes, I'm going to get away with it. "He laughed.

There were tears in Lois' eyes.

Lois was desperate as soon as he stood up were taken several minutes to get it back together.

Soon the man psychically pushed her away from the battlefield toward the exit...

There were several men in uniform black who pushed her towards the exit...

And she was going to run towards the man of steel, but she saw a force field around her preventing her from getting closer...

And she tried to run staggering into that hallway needed to warn Superman about the trap, but when she ran she felt an invisible energy that I pushed her towards the exit was too late...

There were several bangs tried to return, but unexpectedly was caught by the arm by a henchman and taken to the end of the corridor...

And pushed towards the exit a dimly lit alley and pushed towards the street...

And she saw there were explosions on the other side of Metropolises, they looked like bread crumbs, when some henchmen ran towards the scene shooting towards some police...

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " I said. "You're just in time. " Said the man with white hair...

So that's it. " I said. "I realized. " I said.

We've met before. " Said 77 - Superman.

And so the steel man blew in his direction and 77 using his psychic powers creating a gallows field, his heartbeat.

And they were calm and quiet, similar, but not like someone, but he couldn't remember who he was, why it didn't seem for sure...

And he soon stood at his height and saw that the hero was taller than he was simply measuring himself and his heart gave no flaw.

And so he later the second he flew at immense speed when he would punch toward 77 he teleported back from Superman.

And he elbowed psychic powers with a buoyancy and a form of impact toward his psychic powers.

And so throwing him toward the wall of the ground, at this point he transported himself again and punched his jaw and throwing it up like a pinball piece.

And he teleported and punched and dealt blows using the kicking impulse ability in his groin making him bend after all he didn't just use his physical strength.

And growing with his psychic powers, and throwing the man up and so the man was trying to defend himself by stopping for brief moments and running

And creating a gale, but it was useless, he using teleport he teleported above his head and jumping over the top, and destabilizing him and causing him to fall with everything toward the ground and he went behind this hero.

And he punched him in the face toward the tank without how to defend himself unexpectedly falling like a bomb after all there were many of them in that lab.

It didn't take long the experts and the police soon arrived and those who were still alive had their testimony the cleaning staff right behind tidying up the destroyed lab and the triggered insurance company.

And it was a field day for the press and the police what appeared to be the random theft of the joker gang soon had its gunpowder trail were experts and experts who collected samples.

And while the rescue with the ambulance to mitigate toxic scratches around a small sample around and few other problems followed...

But something didn't smell good all involving clowns and Luthor including chemicals in a company wasn't going well thought the dark knight heard if he told the steel man next to him for the first time in weeks.

And the dark knight looked across the partially destroyed bridge and Lois Lane who sought the truth an unusual trio a black woman with viewers only for a change.

And then in that place Lois looked at the improvised apparatus of the dark knight who had an improvised laboratory.

And I looked at what looked like a cocktail of dna harmful not only to the man of steel, but to the entire population of omegas and if overall to human goals.

And that was enough before throwing kryptonite-derived chemicals around in smoke and so they left it destroyed.

And all of them were smuggled were chemicals derived from DNA cocktails and sera from super soldiers experimental biological weapons...

Lois Lane saw a full dish a glimpse of a great story and a very polemic story and soon the world would see great news and a Politzer...

It was a field day for the press for gossipon duty and news that would leak through the ears...

Superman looked at the morning paper and saw that mutants who were called omegas were more in danger than any caste by Luthor's words in his defense all that was in the lab.

And these were materials commissioned by the government as what appeared to be a convention of experimental research ventures by the government.

And all this with the commitment to cure genetic diseases in omegas and facilitate impregnation and pharmaceutical medicines...


	3. Chapter 3

31

But the government itself denied such chemistry and claimed with an inquiry into Lex Corp.'s own ranks that they had not ordered such products they were developing and creating weapons and not medicine.

And soon the lie they saw spreading according to some research would be to save soldiers amid war and genetic materials from superhumans and these were kryptonite products.

And they were from Martian genetic materials the products themselves were raw and were being derived and some were kept in glass and controlled environments.

And they saw that there were tanks and these that had inside them some guinea pigs kept in containment.

And everything seemed to be on the verge of collapse at Lex Corp. his lawyers worked overtime

Not long after a few hours later federal police entered Lex Corp. with a warrant, came to a demand.

And they opened an inquiry not only for the theft, but for illicit products derived from alien products.

And all that without permit or government permission seemed to be a license of use for some less and clear for alien material derived from Krypton, New Genesis and Apokolips.

And amazingly it looks like Darkseid's own DNA that seemed to be god again and so many other alien DNA cokes.

And these were derived from these as Martians, but everything was harmful mainly to omegas that would mostly cause their instant death...

In Gotham Batman he worked full-time the wave of pheromone outbreak coupled with this trafficking and prostitution at various major points in the city nightclubs and nightclubs.

And even restaurants had the attack of pheromones activating adrenaline and occasional wild and occasional sex senseless or preliminary at various points in gotham city, Metropolises and Star City.

And extended by various points in restaurants in the midst of the end reaching an overdose and crisis of rampant violence.

It all started well-there was news at a five-star restaurant without disturbance and no problems.

And there was a wave of energy a sweet aroma which appeared to be a gas bomb inside the site and soon began an unbridled leading to an overdose and crisis of violence and death.

It was hard to find an antidot for the sex session other than sex.

And the clown prince of crime had left an equally disturbing trail of incredibly cheerful and excited people weeks later were found dead naked.

And it was an abnormal amount of fluidleak throughout the body a massive hemorrhage and including brain fluids.

And he was the creator of the new drug of the moment to Desire who seemed to be feathers a thread of the whole line he teamed up with the Poisonous Era and the Scarecrow Jonathan Crane funded by Penguin.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including the lone omegas themselves which caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist that was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city.

And the most wanted hid very well Era-Poisonous, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow were the least way to be seen...

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria meaningless violence hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal problems.

And all dependence and beyond premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing the dose.

And it was all to live in a paradise of dreams and pleasures and soon after uncontrolled mutationseizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with other companies and incredible an incredible corporation united their endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to lessen the side effects...

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex Corp for drug data derived with the formal help of Lex Corp. experts.

And with accumulated data, they declared that the drugs would cause their DNA cocktails.

And they would abruptly alter their genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic malformity of a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself to overcome the ancient and destruction of the host body.

And then death of vital functions and soon after their premature deaths using in addition to the established amount and dependence and soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas in half.

And the sterilization mutation without logic reasoning capability and would soon not last a few months and that was what was happening happy people died from massive hemorrhage and uncontrolled mutations tumors throughout the body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolises were the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas, but never killing them.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

The records have not yet reached it he looked and hacked each record altering and placing a bait soon looking through the center.

And wondering if what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and hearing steps coming he used his camouflage device from his belt.

And first of all he threw a minimal sleepprobe and then finished the transfer to his memory card.

And he got unbeaten climbing up a ventilation tube using his rope and thinking of various reasons on how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

It all started well, but it was in a news story at a five-star restaurant without disturbance and without problems a wave of energy a sweet aroma.

And what appeared to be a gas bomb inside the site and soon began an unbridled leading to an overdose and crisis of violence and death.

It was hard to find an antidot for the sex session other than sex.

And the clown prince of crime had left an equally disturbing trail of incredibly cheerful and excited people and weeks later were found dead naked.

And it was an abnormal amount of fluidleak throughout the body a massive hemorrhage and including brain fluids he was the creator of the new drug.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including their own emerging thus the omegas and the alphas.

And that their prolonged uses so emerged prominent demons of mutagenic vicio of drugs, were at that time now supires and cubes and were not at all lonely what caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist that was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city the most wanted hid very well.

It was poisonous, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow was the least way to be seen...

The mad man who liked to travel with his drugs, but was not so crazy enough to use the damn joker that would not only destroy his brain but also make him susceptible to outside influence.

And gradually they were totally suggestable to anything a hallucinogenic drug that would make him think he was a flying pink elephant and kill himself at the first opportunity several people.

And they've already been playing buildings thinking it was Superman, and then if he ministered with the sex pollen and the new really powerful drug.

And he would turn into a flying pink elephant thought the home in his laboratory by fused chemicals into test tubes, and yet traveling...

It was poisonous in turn would have male soldiers plants and mutant babies at her disposal men who would do whatever she wanted in an uncontrolled sex orgy

The joker a cheerful world of crazy addicts with broad smiles and without worrying about having children since it would cause total sterilization and so would be in total birth control.

The eradicated fear of the world thought the scarecrow looking at crazy addicts

The penguin had his safes stuffed with money swimming in coins just like uncle scrooge.

Fighting each other were small distribution gangs and territories in scattered conflicts...

All happy cheerful faces appeared and the man himself disguised as mimic and white and black black coats and white long-barreled boots said with toadas the lyrics...

\- My dear omegas and alphas mainly to all omegas I officially declare open the release of the moorings to the alpha oppressors... - It said with a huge smile from cable to tail ...

\- You will now have the right to come in and out of the heat and seduce whoever you want you will have freedom and gallows and now I call everyone the new sweet liberator. " He said.

\- Desire promises and fulfills and the greatest drug of the moment it will bring happiness power vigor and absolute control of heat you will have the power of poisonous era to control the alphas to secrete pheromones. " He said.

And when they want twice the power of seduction whenever they want and will create pleasurable hallucinations to all their partners, they won't just have to take the drug... – He said.

"Drink your blood and see what they saw. " He said.

Come on, come on.

And there was a crowd a drug spot in the middle of a nightclub.

And his smiles were huge and showed white teeth and looked manic.

\- You took from your glands in more than ordinary men and women and gradually all of them would be your slaves and for all the ever you can be the greatest controllers of pheromones. " He said.

– And you will be able to have pleasurable dreams and never again slaves to your hormones your partners will be controlled and chosen by you the cycle will also induce everyone back to be your slaves.

And never again an omega will be a slave to an alpha, but it will be twice as long without mating without getting pregnant a contraceptive and will be twice as long and twice as many pheromones...

Each of them looked happily at first was distributed by cheerful clowns in nightclubs and private parties usually popular drugs that promised wonders and if it wasn't for excessive consumption.

And the fact of addiction and addiction faster than normal drugs and then give evil came fast the omega power the pheromones.

And if they matched the poisonous era nightclubs became centers, but soon after everything went free of adrenaline and then the nightmare back to reality.

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria violence meaningless hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal addiction problems.

And in addition to premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing the dose to live in a dream paradise and soon after uncontrolled mutationseizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with incredible corporation united its endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to reduce side effects...

And overcoming the old and destruction of the host body and then death of vital functions and soon after their premature deaths using in addition to the established amount and dependence.

And soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas by half mutation sterilization without logic reasoning ability and would soon not last a few months.

And that's what was happening happy people died from massive bleeding and uncontrolled tumor mutations all over the body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and crime in Metropolises and were the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas never killing them.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

And if wondering what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and listening to steps coming.

And he used his camouflage device from his belt before anything else he threw a minimal sleeping probe and then finished the transfer to his memory card.

And he got unbeaten by climbing through a ventilation tube using his rope and thinking of various reasons on how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

A few hours later...

Batman ran through the rooftops on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be a user's last hallucination and his uncontrolled mutation.

And that came right after the broad smile and cheerful silly face and so soon he chased a long creature covered with that looked like grown and rounded tumors prominent calombos everywhere in the body and wings rooted and covered with branched veins.

And this that jumped with folded and unusually disproportionate ly disproportionate cell growth uncontrolled and in total a hormonal rate coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollapped as inverted springs.

And without the aid of ropes from one roof to the other without reasoning he hoped to destroy other buildings and parapets turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked like magma.

And he soon imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor the joker and freak factory and when he least expected it landed in the last factory where over the heads of the city on site.

And that's where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the factory lights abandoned deformed bodies piled up by broken windows and just across the street.

And there were trucks parked with body loading he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets...

They were armed men so big and looked like animalistic-looking monsters and thick, wild skin, this larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs.

And there was a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively to alphas high level increase in height and muscle mass gallows on human but for a limited time also causing dependence.

And that was a derivative of the bane poison only ten times more force and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck.

And where there should be the adam's apple, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage on their heels after they fall...

Batman had with him gas-shaped sedatives rather than facing these Neanderthals so when they least expected to throw the gas pump at once and jumped with the mask.

And in the midst of everyone and with a low and night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

As approaching the door he knocked a few times and with his communicator of the mask he said.

\- Jim, I'm using gps signal and location to send location to gotham police station come quickly this and a beat of Desire drugs and altered poison...

On the other side of the door a man with messy hair and cloudy eyes and torn clothes from mere 18-year-old black coshifters sitting on a swinging chair and a leg resting on the wall.

And smoking a pipe he looked into the air and sending baouts of cigarettes when one heard the sound of the door he lifted from the chair approaching the door and he opened the small window...

When he least expected he was treated soon slamming everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell already deceased...

It wasn't long he entered the scene and was greeted by other guards who even though he was superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel.

And even though his skins could be pierced with needles and be sedated with gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where people fall the ground...

It was a steep winding staircase and curve where he knocked people down with a powerful punch were normal and they were too smart to use Desire just a distributor.

And before you cared about in the stairwell, some guy sado masochboya thrown into the wall with a punch a creeper plus gas bombs from his belt and seeing at the end a battalion.

And he thought there would be no risk if it wasn't for the amount of people wearing green clothes and berets and whose shaved heads and as big as Bane but that was the least of the inside.

And a man appeared in colorful clothes from the seventies and jeans, half trawler and slippers he came with carefree face and sunglasses and long tangled and loose hair was the freak bro.

And it was how everyone knew and soon presented himself was cornered toward the bridge corridor and several cauldrons that looked like golden liquids what appeared to be a gigantic factory.

And that it manufactured both Desire's raw material and the pure material of Desire's genetic cocktail the bridges and platforms where they were supported by pillars.

And he looked on his belt had only one bomb high and was introduced to the mad man and several people around his soldiers with machine guns and saw the man from another platform in the middle of the junction in t he said.

\- Welcome dark knight that and as much as you've come from here you'd join my experiments...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed with the blood that were in the pipes.

And in the bubbles tanks and steam went up he looked at thousands of bodies and the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes the machine guns hooked and each of them.

And with speed he using his rope he was pulling when he saw the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue being pulling at the same speed as it followed.

And so he staggers away before him and thrown by the same lightning as before hitting the monster minutes before he saw that by a rope.

And he tried to escape and threw a bomb and with it came a huge bang shattering the windows and thorny vineyards went through the vine windows and flowers on his stems released what would be pheromone.

And in their directions knocking them down was Pamela's seduction pheromones mixed with what would be fear gas all fall with frightened expressions screaming and writhing.

And then before he got up, not only appeared Era-Poisonous, but his climbers broke into some buildings and came towards him and right behind them came Doctor Freak and nothing less than Joker with squirts in various directions.

And he tried to see that he himself was bleeding and started trying to run again and saw the blood on his calca and that moment he was drenched in blood and felt horrible cramps...

And he felt dirty and wet when he tried to dodge a vineyard he was surprised by Joker who showed up right behind him.

And looking towards him wearing a gun pointed toward him he stared paralyzed his legs trembled, but it wasn't afraid it was in pain.

And he realized he was bleeding without force fell forward and blood began dripping out of his resfolegating and moaning calcas with agonizing pain.

\- Time, time, if the amazing not and who he says he is.

– The only one here who's been getting in the way of us now is being physically affected by the drug powder Desire? "I said look.

Soon coming towards him, It was poisonous walking slowly toward him using only leaves to cover his body.

Stop playing, and take Batman. " He said He was poisonous looking towards him.

"Because it took so long to be affected he fell into the tank before, it's not. " I said. " Is it already on the ground? "He asked looking curious.

\- Why, dear Pamela, he and an omega incube that's bleeding. "Said the joker.

What's it like? She asked.

"This one came fast. " Said Era-Poisonous

\- You and I, we create this drug and their creepers to directly affect the instincts of men and women they don't affect just physically they become cubes and succubus and no one comes out unharmed. - I said

\- And they're not unharmed, and if he's bleeding...

– Not to be affected immediately. " Said Joker.

Then he found a vaccine. " Said the clown.

Her eyes rose she looked towards her and said.

– I mean then, it means that he is using suppressors and inhibitors that affect the hormonal and limbic system. " I said. And right at the time of the beginning of the mating of the incubes and succubi. " I said.

\- And it can cause various side effects inducing the body to reject the omega hormone itself causing an overdose of hormones the effects of the drug is quite unknown. " He said.

– How about we make him have his first sexual experience with Desire.

"Let's clean up your body and your defenses of these evil suppressors. " He said.

"And so we're going to make you stop bleeding. " I said.

And seeing the man fallen between scling and choking he saw with his cloudy eyes and extremely powerful cramping pains that were almost like contractions of childbirth.

That changes everything. "Pamela said, he and a man who must love normal women very much. " He said.

– Imagine his reaction when undergoing a series of tests and making him have several orgasms and then a sexual with omega-like drug addicts. " Pamela said.

That he wore one of his vines and as tentacles elevated the man off the ground and joker removed a glass from his robes and splashed with a squirt going toward him directly on his nose choking he fainted.

\- Let's take him, alive, then. " Said the joker returning the container in his pocket.

Batman fell into unconsciousness he felt severe pain that the welcome darkness and drowsiness.

It was a troubled sensation and strange sticky breath his urethra did not hurt as before and the drowsiness and softened muscles he felt his eyes heavy and slowly opened them the light did not bother.

And what didn't bother him was the fact that he was wearing his mask and uniform as if his secret identity wasn't of importance or relevance.

And that was at least good, he wouldn't have to worry about it for now

And he was lying on a padded bed of goal looked like the bed of a very wide and large hospital he had power chains trapping like handcuffs around his wrists and heels.

And there were several tanks around below he was getting some coke that kept him docile without forces the intravenous catheter.

And this one that was connected to him and connected to his vein and his left sleeve is lifted under his biceps to various tanks and glasses skirting various containers and glasses of Desire drugs.

And they were looking around seeing a reddish light directed at him was lying down and he saw several guinea pigs each in vertical beds and stretchers and several other people in the same conditions.

And so he threw a wave of impact like a bazooka from his center eye the moment he steamed his red vision toward him.

And so throwing him on the other side of the facility and teleported when he got up giving no chance to defend himself every time he turned or punched him if he was carrying him behind him punching him on the other side.

When he was almost hit by his wave of impact there was a blur popping up in a red race toward the blue hero saving him moments before he became barbecue,

And so he ran towards him and began circulating creating a whirlwind of punch and transporting himself out of the whirlwind he rotated using his left hand.

And he stopped him levitating and trapping him at the scene and thus elevating him over and over the sprinter tried to move and so he lifted him up several meters.

And then throw him headfirst on the ground with everything leaving him dead or dead.

Some time before...

Previous weeks of the kidnapping...

Thirsty monsters whose red eyes scared anyone who saw him burning everyone's vision when someone watching saw a stream.

And looking transparency flowing into a stream when staring at the river getting closer and closer to its reflection...

... I saw a woman approaching more and more until when the water was closer in the bloodied river a body comes out of the water a shadow obscured a claw a creature that comes out of the fires of hell.

And his horns and claws and grabbing him by his face and pulling him in screamed his decapitated hands instantly drowning in his blood he screamed until he couldn't take it anymore.

And he was screaming and pulled soon found himself lying... lying with someone around him screams and more anguishing screams in one of them.

And looking at him and seeing his viscera scattered and so by so aking him can't react by being grabbed from all sides drowning and resfoleging...

... Pushing in and out inside and outside he saw himself among moans of anguish and blood pleasure trickled and dripping on him while his hips were driven with violence.

And almost being erected and erected their faces of their blood lips sinking into the blood that did not let him breathe a scream did not know if it was of pleasure or terror ...

And so he woke up with a shrill scream struggling and falling with everything on the ground and a shout of freezing followed him, before he got up looked at the one who held him at the scene being greeted by some alarmed nurses and police officers wielding his revolvers.

No, no, no, no, no, no don't hold me the river... the river... - Whispered in agony trying to get rid of the commissioner's hands. - Pulling me...

It's okay, it's okay. "Jim Gordon said holding everyone in his places with his hands up.

It was just a nightmare. "He said hugging the tall man and looking at everyone.

Wait a minute outside. " I said urgently. And whose hand was on bruce wayne's discomwed chest that looked stunned at everyone.

What is it? " said looking around. What... where... - He said he was pulled to bed by Jim Gordon.

It was a nightmare, Bruce. "Still pushing towards the bed without the help of his officers.

It was very real. "He said at the time and lying on the bed and calming down looking amazement at everyone and prominent eyes.

\- We need to measure your pressure and apply medications. "Said one of the nurses with apprehension.

\- All right, said the commissioner.

\- It's okay if I stay, - Asked the commissioner towards the millionaire.

None at all. You said lying on the bed.

He had pulled the catheter and serum syringes out of his veins using a stethoscope measuring the pressure and replacing the serum in his vein the man just breathed looking up without looking toward.

And to each of the occupants including the two officers who looked like statues and kept their weapons in their holsters a tall-statured brunette man and a man whose hair looked like sand looking toward the millionaire.

As they left after filling out the file passing through the officers the man directed his gaze at each of them and asked towards the brunette.

Do you know? asked in his direction.

We're not going to tell anyone. " I said in response.

All right, i'm going to go And looking at the commissioner.

How did it go...? "And he asked towards his friend, looking very tired.

"How did it all end, did you get the creature? "He asked closing his eyes.

Yes, i'm sorry. " And looking at his cops.

"You can wait outside. And so each of them left the room closing next.

\- I had no doubts, but a lot of suspicions about you, I was right. "Said the commissioner holding on to his shoulder.

"I'm proud to be your friend.

\- And me too, Jim. "He seemed apathetic and tired.

Where's my uniform? "He asked looking toward the door.

In the fourteen bedroom room room of patient belongings

Jim, I... -I was trying to talk to the ceiling.

You're not getting out of here. " Said the commissioner. "I called Alfred he's coming.

Like a clock. " He moaned the man in bed.

\- Yes, like a clock. "He heard the butler the door he was accompanied by the two security guards.

\- Alfred... - Moaned the man in bed trying to move weakly to just be held in bed with only one hand by Jim Gordon. And so fall into unconsciousness again.

... Even if blood flowed from the windows like it rained blood from and screamed corpses fell.

And also howls to the high ghostly haunting dark spectra and misty smoke like nevoa.

And he passed under the door he materialized in front of him and soon Bruce looked hypnotized before he had time to react was trapped by his arms by the man on top of him.

And with feline agility like an immense furry and wild animal roaring with pointy teeth and sharp claws tearing through your clothes...

... as if paralyzed he looked in fear and apprehension watching the blood dripping from mirrors and windows hands and claws tearing his skin without moving.

... Right upon him rubbing their bodies with blood that flowed from his wounds, and his pajamas lowered to his heels his skins and scars shining in the moonlight tearing his abdomen open with his claws.

And opening your skin in direct contact by rubbing nerve termination and ripping away from yourself open with every growing onslaught impaling and biting every part of your body.

And now open and blood and guts spreading each with increasing agility and ferocity tore up he had his clothes ripped from his body thrown into some corner like a floorcloth...

... And soon he had his legs removed raised to the top their moving bodies without any preparation he penetrated his claws tearing through every part and his blood as a perpetrating orgasm.

And lengthening his torn limbs at once greeted by shrill screams and choked fierce motion and animalistic screams and fleshy lips kisses nails scratching his chest his arms attached to bed.

And body jumping pelvis being pushed shrill slaps of bodies against bodies he felt pushed and pulled screams and more slaps from their bodies as each part impaled and torn apart...

... With violence, pushing and pushing beating with everything inside stocking with ferocity and agility reaching a point where he made him scream and shout his screams discomwed his groans.

And his lips taken from the vampire's regurgitated blood and his teeth grew aligned and with a single bite his eyes came to the orbits waves and more waves of pleasure.

And the electricity roamed his body the blood was drained and soon one of his arms loose his teeth buttoned the monster's wrist and he forged swallowing his blood, half the deep stock.

And that's where they beat their bodies in slapping and strident and ferocious popped movements as if hearing howl whispering voices and roaring screams of the beast upon him falling into unconsciousness...

... They didn't look like dreams. They were very real and successive... Restlessly rummaging through the moaning bed and apprehension and heartbreak... soon he heard her... Parts of conversations... unconsciousness and awareness...

\- I could never help it... - I said

\- I wouldn't even have a way to...

\- He's a fighter.

\- I'm afraid for him...

\- where that can lead...

Several days later he woke up more tired than rested and unaware what day it was blurry looks replaced by decided and seeing a butler sleeping in a chair.

And this place that had once been occupied by the commissioner, observing his body in search of bite marks and snags and incredibly real dreams...

He wanted to get out of there his dreams accompanied him wherever he was...

Seeing his boss wake up and sit he looked in his direction and asked.

Are you feeling well? " asked.

Can we go home? asked the man in bed.

\- Only after the medical examination. "He said with a determined look.

How's the progress of the case? "He asked looking around.

As far as you're supposed to go. "I said ignoring the issue.

Alfred... Please... - I was trying to argue.

Please, I say, sir. "I said looking exasperating, staying, quiet or I'm going to have you sedar. "Growled towards him.

Then he looked at the ceiling for several hours with a frown on his face and arms crossed until seemed hours came the responsible doctor who said.

\- You mustnot know me, but my name and...

\- Doctor Izac Monroe, 67, widowed doctor once, twelve years old, married three times, separated twice, quit once, five children.

And being his children between twenty-twenty-five years and four grandchildren resident specializing in genetic blood research and blood diseases.

And some specializations in viral diseases and cancer hospital, which I saved three times, once three months ago from Doctor Porko one of street bandits, and another to be sliced by the joker and who is my doctor now. " I said.

\- I also had my medical research funded by you Mr. Wayne your genetic research at wayne company.

– Since we were cordially known and presented more than three times among them at benefit parties could release me from the hospital, please. "He said looking at the ceiling and being pinched by Alfred.

\- And a little education, Sir, he saved his life.

\- I'm very grateful, thank you, but I don't want to live in the hospital. " I said.

\- Well, since you insist. "The man said.

"But we are not even, since the man who funds my medical research is hospitalized, with the Gotham fighter.

\- And each of them I owe my life and career, I can not release, he has money influences and donated a large amount to the hospital, I can be prosecuted for neglect... - It said

\- If you don't release me now, when I get out of here you're going to get your funds cut off. "He said fungando without looking at any of the men.

"I can lower your salary by thirty percent I'm starting... – And I looked at the ceiling ignoring the shocked countents of the two.

\- You wouldn't dare... - They feared the two pale men at the same time...

\- Try me both, and you're going to get the proof i can do. – Growled for both looking in their directions.

Once out of the hospital...

And so he went to the mansion and researching where he immediately began his research in the books he came across the vampire stories and thus picking up garlic and various silver objects.

And then he melted candlesticks and several chains and thus molding into batarangs and weapons specializing in exterminating vampires.

And in the kitchen he took a whole glass of garlic and took the garlic to the cave and sprayed with it and garlic pumps.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Alfred said. " Stop melting the silverware. "He said and so he continued.

\- You have a fundraiser going in 20 minutes your clothes are ready before he left, he heard the butler say.

\- Like, and...

\- Come on, sir, you didn't want to be released, do your part as a good playboy. " He said leaving the room.

All right, Alfred. " Said disconsolate.

At a benefit party, a damn masquerade ball...

This was a party to bring in more and more taxpayer partner partner partners and allies partners and have as blood donation and volunteers in humanitarian causes in Gotham.

And there was also charity for the red cross and their host was as always counting the time to go away his emerald green tuxedo and her sleek hair and a white tiger mask.

And he alone hated these moments and even more denied than his endless hunt for crime and his eternal struggle throughout the night.

And so he talking to several entrepreneurs not mind paying attention to the situation much less decorating their faces or talking directly with each.

And that's because the repertory at least told us to follow the music to which he chats and vague ly looked he saw Lucius approaching and so said.

Meanwhile at gotham city hospital's municipal morgue, there were Izac Monroe complaining to the commissioner's tears that he couldn't hear even more of this man being a good coroner.

A good coroner and one assist replaced him when Monroe filled Gordon's ears coming out the halls, was autopsying one of the indigentfounds found in Hartan Alley.

And opening his chest when the saying whose he rose with everything and cornered his neck holding with the ten man's gallows without a scream.

And just surprised he began to suck his blood and the incision made by the coroner healed and closed at the same time the creature as a protruding cat and nails as claws jumped across the floor.

And as unexpectedly entered an assistant in a white coat he let out such a loud scream that caught the attention of some police officers, but it was too late with a jump the creature tore his jugular.

And then bit where she sucked her blood and so she or he got up and ran down the tip pushing and being surprised by two cops these at the same time they'll take out their guns and start shooting, but with their speed and feline agilities.

And he jumped and tore off one's head with his claws and half the other running down the halls passing over some unsuspecting employees.

And while an employee who was out of reach at the counter she with tremble hands called the police center with a voice and hysterical screams.

It didn't take long to get to the fuss that the creature was doing, but it's in the midst of speedshots and feline movements dodged a few shots, but it was too late.

And some officers waited in the vehicles and saw with open eyes the creature jump a third-floor window being chased by police and gun fire.

Running through the dark streets and being chased by police officers she won some and cutting several on the way leaving a trail of death and injured and with a gallows over human she opened a sewer cover and entered the darkness where she could not be chased.

Back to the party

Bruce, I'd like you to meet an important person and wayne's newest partner. " He said.

And pulling Bruce over the shoulder and talking to the guests.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to get him out of this interesting conversation.

And he took him to a tall man his two feet tall black hair and long with a strong white body wick and set on the left side in his long hair that went down his shoulders.

And wearing a red outfit this Arab era were tunics and robes with the symbol of infinity on the back an eight lying with an embroidered tunic.

And these his violet eyes fleshy lips and turning to him with a cup in his hand.

And he looked at Bruce as if he had found the holy grail paralyzed in his vision, it was that it seemed arab descent.

And he was a middle-aged man bordering on the fifties with a young skin, but his features showed experience.

\- This and Cain Aldabaman. And he said with his hands on Bruce's shoulder. - He and owner of a multinational an oil company manufactures of extraction, import and export.

\- And in addition to pharmaceutical laboratories scattered throughout the Middle Eastern countries he lives in Saudi Arabia he is now here in Gotham to close deals with Wayne Companies.

Bruce raised his hand with the aim of shaking hands briefly thought the man wouldn't squeeze just by looking at Bruce creating a strain and when he was going to lower the man shook his hand with gallows and saying with an accent.

\- Sorry, Bruce, I thought your appearance and too similar to a close friend. "He said with a penetrating look towards him.

\- You could talk and each one talked about your personal experiences. "Lucius suggested pushing them both to a table away from the party.

" It would be interesting for Bruce to know about the Arab countries. "I said leaving them both sitting.

\- Well... - Bruce started.

How and your wife? – asked trying to make a conversation.

\- Actually, I'm a widower. "He said as if he passed a shadow for his features.

\- Or... "I'm sorry, I didn't know... - I said disconsolately.

\- It's okay, young man, in fact I'm a widower for the sixth time and they've all given me enough happiness and children for a life and what's not lacking in the world and woman. "I said Laughing.

"But let's leave my love affairs for later.

\- So how and there in Arabia just oil, the land has good exploration? He asked.

\- Why interest in land? - asked suspiciously.

\- My interest and fully touristy, I traveled through thousands of countries I went to Tibet, China, India and many other places I met civilizations and mythology cultures the few places I did not go was Romania.

And also Arab and Muslim countries. " He said.

" I learned customs and traditions, I would just like to know more about the world. And he said in conclusion.

Or... well my country has its natural beauties but does not compare to Tibet nor china mostly has dry land and sand, I don't have much that

And an attack on Metropolises...

Superman was in his civil identity, Clarck Kent reports from the daily planet, and black gray blouse and plaid shirt, black shoes, not exactly he stood with Diana in a short dress and dug from black boots.

And high-barreled, in a very frequented nightclub, they saw Bruce Wayne in a very famous, trendy nightclub, in a nightclub in the middle of Metropolises he was wearing a black satin outfit and sunglasses and a black boot...

And Clark with Diana's company watched from afar the well-dressed man in dark blue ceda...

And they saw Bruce Wayne, his job was another to investigate a gang. "I need to talk. "If you heard yourself watching Bruce Wayne...

And they tried to get close to the man unsuccessfully in the crowded nightclub and each of them went out with a partner, both shared a night of homosexual pleasure in an isolated room at the end of the nightclub...

And they were with them some occasional partners and they realized that more and more each day they simply had to reveal. And they didn't want him to be with anyone else

And they ended up following Bruce Wayne on alternate Wednesdays when they saw him in luxury nightclubs surrounded by women.

Bruce Wayne suspiciously saw that his friends went out with partners who were none of them such as Lois and Steve...

And he saw twice these days accompanied by his friends, they were no closer to his usual companions...

And he followed them the heroes and with it he using three women whose names were Sapphire, Dakota and Jasmine...

And without wasting time using a room next to Diana and Clarck...

And he had sex with all three after the other and for several hours...

Four years later... During Bruce Wayne's disappearance...

The heroes involved in his rescue and in his quest conciliating his life talking to the batfamilia decided they would not reveal that Bruce Wayne had disappeared, was not being trumpeted that this occurred.

And at that very moment they maintained that Bruce Wayne remained reclusive and traveling for four years with some appearances using the Martian as a disguise...

And after four years, and Bruce Wayne's rescue at the Watchtower...

In the midst of his anger crisis he was again intercepted by J'onn who caught him off guard and with his hands on his head holding him invading his mind and he babbled and both fought in their minds...

Everyone trying to let go...

And he was trying to destroy J'onn's mind...

Try to remember. – Mentally offered the Martian with a great effort exerted.

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his swollen and pulsating adam's apple on his neck.

And he began to turn moments later he got rid of the more Martian and pressing his hands around his throat and breaking into the mind and trying to destroy the Martian's mind.

And both shouted with the effort a force field increased and launched an immense circular wave of psychic energy around, several heroes who appeared with the commotion were caught off guard.

And what caused several walls to be destroyed, some of them tried to intervene and help and others simply tried to run away from that power struggle and the destruction around.

And then the man in green trapped him tangled him like a snake around his body he tried, but he couldn't, he rummaging gathered forces, but tried to get rid of the... Martian...?

And he was caught moments later by Diana staggering he crawled and ran not before he fell and tried once again to run away...

Remember who you are...?

Who... 'm... I...?

Who... 'm... I?

\- I'm 77. " I said.

No, no, no, no, no, no - He offered J'onn with the effort.

Stop, stop. " Said in his mind the man with long hair and white his five eyes were beautiful if not frightening with the power of mind control and hypnosis...

No, no, no, no, no, no " He repeated the Martian invading more and more into the depths of his mind...

He was... 77.

\- No... - I was desperately trying j'onn

You were...

Try to remember... You were...

\- No... – There was a psychic struggle and so waves of energy came out of his body and tore the Martian's skin as sharp blades.

\- Try to remember... - J'onn said.

\- Try to remember who you are.

Who am I...? "It was a question to yourself.

Who am I...? " Again entering a black whirlwind of thoughts and memories...

\- That thought he was trying to escape. " Am I...?

I don't know, i don't know. - It said

Try to remember. - Insisted the Martian

\- I am...

I'm...

I'm...

\- I am...

I'm... " He tried to remember...

Four years ago...

And he remembered, of something, on the day of his second births, and it was sticky and sticky, as if it came out of a mud and he remembered going into shock of what it went there and who it was...

They were echoes around try to remember try... Those were J'onn's words.

Again the pain that feeling of anxiety discomfort pain and... Anger... Discomfort...

No, no, no, no, no, no He tried to let go again the Martian catching him off guard holding his head invading his mind behind him on his back.

And Superman in front of him holding his hands the energy arose like high-pressure wind cuts cutting several parts of his body...

And he was unstable weak his legs trembled and he gave in on his knees to the ground to be caught by Superman in his arms.

J'onn? " Tried Superman.

He... Is... Resisting. " Said the Martian with an effort to invade the mind of the white-haired man...

Try to get him to lose concentration. "Said the Martian.

How is it? "I wanted to know the man of steel, being accompanied by Diana who appeared right behind.

\- We have to talk about our feelings. " Said Amazon.

Bruce, bruce. " Said the Kryptonian in despair at the heyday of the immensity of the stars in the watchtower, praying for some invisible forces...

I love him. " Said Superman.

We love you. " Said Superman...

We never forget you. "Diana said.

\- You're more important to us than you should be.

And he looked into his eyes and Superman took his face and pulled his lips and kissed them.

And soon Diana would.

\- I've loved him since the moment I saw him. "She said.

This was more than surprising that was... Unexpected... Was that a trap?

Both...? Together? Since when?

And at some point he just lost all the coherence...

And at this time J'onn invaded deeper until he saw...

And why did he do that?

And he remembered and the next moment he saw around all stopping and him in a pull of unexpected force he got rid of both heroes carrying out the grip, his swollen lips...

And it was like that moment had never happened...

And he was transported for some time...

And he ran and ran... And he growled for everyone and enraged punched everyone there...

Until he ran and angrily destroyed with a psychic hurricane the installation his energy stopped at the time J'onn emerged.

And behind himself again keeping him under control with his hands on his head and sending messages and controlling his mind.

And he felt boiling and feverish and so he again moved away running between the wreckage.

Panting and uncontrolled and he moaned and staggered.

A few weeks before moments after he was beaten on the battlefield...

And he absorbed some of the energy of the scarlet sprinter, it wouldn't be missed for him in the long run to get some of his energy...

And he was interrupted a spear towards him he swerved with the man in red towards him.

And he saw a man in green green glitter clothing, he did not recognize him and besides that he always saw him as J'onn, that he did not understand the pain to the twinge on his head he felt something... Recognition?

But it was too late to think about it hurt, and Doctor Petrovsky didn't like him to think...

At this point he was interrupted from his daydreams by a green whale being thrown towards him swerving and he saw him using that power...

And using an imaginary weight, that was... Interesting... Where did each of your green weapons come from?

And he swerved flying with telekinetic powers moments before each gun would imagine hitting where he was and so he flew face to face.

And with the man in green, and he tried to punch and then he teleported again ara traz from the man he knew it was Hal thanks to J'onn's memories, saw that it emerged from his finger specifically from a ring.

And he was hungry for that energy and he'd take it to see if it was tasty and he wanted it for him...

And so violently he threw the man red down and with that the man in green using a couch to cushion the fall, at this time he transported himself again in front of him and said.

" Ring - He using his telepathy towards him.

What is it? "Said the man in green he realized late that his opponent had psychic powers.

And he with his telekinesis pulled the ring from his finger towards him and flying him making the man green the lantern Hal plummetfrom heights whose clothes changed into an aviator outfit. being caught in the air by the man in blue and red.

And with that he threw a ray of the eye from the left he absorbed the energy all over it until nothing left of it a green and majestic glow faded, and eventually breaking the ring into pieces.

And so a woman flew from space at this time she threw the rope towards her when she was destroying the ring curling in her arms

Who the so- Who are you? " He asked. Where's Batman?

It was strange that question, there was an itch inside compelled to tell the truth, whatever it was, and he thought of something, but that didn't come, ran out of the mind, the truth?

And that emotion grew to hurt, strange bothers and distant, but it was familiar...,

But it stopped...

What would taste the rope feeding her will be that he would compel someone the truth...

So he spoke mentally.

Repeating in his direction as an echo of a whisper and sending the psychic wave and his question.

Batman? " I was thinking. "Your companion?

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said by belatedly realizing her psychic powers.

Batman. "He thought a few minutes in front of him. I don't know, i don't know, "He thought by looking at the rope and touching lightly and pulling closer with violence.

What's your purpose? "She asked with the rope.

\- My purpose... - He thought briefly...

It is to serve my masters, my goal is to stand up to you. " he said.

"My purpose is to sweep the floor with all of you. " I said.

"But nothing would stop me from eating a little. " I said.

And she was unexpectedly pulled face to face with him with enough violence, and he said in his direction as that predatory.

\- My name is 77. "He said in his thoughts without moving his lips.

"Very nice to meet you. " He added.

And so kissed her not a simple kiss, but it was as if feeding on her vital energy, which was very good, had no end, majestic and tasty ...

And with another violent tug being caught unexpectedly he punched her with a buoyancy of violence and when she was struck by an impact force, she had no energy,

And she tried to defend herself, realizing lately, that he had powers other than psychic...

And he pulled her again and held her a armbar and bit her in the jugular hard, she struggled and kicked him, but he hugged her legs around her waist, and kept biting, and absorbing more of that tasty energy.

And he saw the man going after him in blue and red and forcing him to let her go, pulled the rope, but he's already tired of her and transported her out of the grip she almost weak and faded.

And his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push towards him with his shoulders.

And it was strong enough for him to widen the presence of the woman who had a blue shorts and red boots and a takeaway that fell with a symbol that descended in the middle of her belly as twisted and golden, and she was falling supported by The Man of S.

Superman interrupted his food.

And soon a burst of energy came in his found red era he simply looked toward the energy and with the movement of the hand made that energy change direction reaching the two companions

And she held with gallows her bitten neck and so fell off to the ground, and he with a movement of his hand took the rope for himself, a souvenir, thought distractedly, a souvenir...

And he saw with jets in sus pês flying towards him a man machine he flew with human parts part of his head and another part was metal.

And so he sent more energy towards him and he stood in the middle of it as if divided in half this energy that circulated his body and returned hitting the man with everything he tried to swerve too late and fallen to the ground with his own strength.

\- You know very little about you. "He said a telepathic voice just like yours.

\- But I know a lot more about you. - Hit 77.

And he turned toward the ceu slowly flying towards him.

He was a green man, he came in blue clothes and a red fixed crossing his chest in x. J'onn J'onzz.

What it would be like to eat the energy of a Martian... Over and over again...

And he used his telepathy to control him, it was easy to swerve, very easy to teleport behind him and threw him with everything towards the other heroes and falling with everything on top of a man... He was... Half machine ... Cyborg.

And before you gave up the Martian realized that he... Well, he disappeared... Was it weird?

At the very least he had a power of mimicry, J'onn thought.

And he tried to focus on finding the man...

And he thought and feeling him behind him would go seconds changing so that if he screwed up behind him, but he went faster teleported behind him again

And as his a wave of energy arose in front of him sent in his direction and he turned around and using his own gallows he tried to hold with his hands being pushed and at this time he could not disappear.

And he put himself behind him with his hands on his head and he swerved again he would not be caught off guard and so he kicked him when he appeared behind the man in green, throwing him toward the wall crossing it with the impact gallows.

He hit him and at this time he fell and regaining consciousness seconds before skidon on the ground, 77, in turn he wore a force field, he was hit by other rays that he deflected with his back of his hand.

And amid the fight, he was surprised by green hands on his head wanted to enter, without asking permission he fought and fought writhing and heard in his mind.

And this game was for two, so he transported away and then surprised the Martian by tras and sucked his energy again by hugging him and sucking his energy into the most powerful and intense sucking biting his neck.

And he stood like this for several minutes he broke into J'onn's mind and began reading his mind...

And he would be struck seconds before he tried to teleport, to create a barrier around him...

And he knew he really would taste that alien with great pleasure...

And J'onn thought it would be easier to catch that man of psychic powers in the middle of a battle and unprepared while focusing on other heroes...

It was a struggle of minds he tried to invade his mind, and so let him in and began to attack him in his own mind the injuries manifested himself in his physical body, he invaded him with violence and interesting all this he was not concentrated enough to fight against 77...

And so he knocked him out and threw him like a comet toward the spot he moved himself out of the complex and simply he raised the building and several feet above the ground as he played again and increasing the intensity of gravity...

And he soon broke into everyone's mind and playing them lower than he could get and so imagined a spium and threw them beyond breaking into their minds...

And he left he heard the news that a monster swept the ground with the members of the justice league...

And that Metropolises was actually reduced to craters of fire and lava over the weeks...

And he was rewarded by several mutants where he absorbed his powers, throughout the week being praised and well treated and trained directly with the best of the installation...

Weeks passed and he was sent around the world toward several extermination missions.

And in the meantime, the week of the fight with the justice league...

Superman tried to help wonder woman there were rubble around several people nearby injured...

Wonder woman had lost consciousness...

And he didn't feel his heart had stopped the rope losing the glow curled around his waist...

And he needed help, didn't know if Lois was okay, if Hal could save himself whoever he was couldn't get to him...

And with a buoyancy threw the rubble up and with a whirlwind he hit a pillar and then a foundation, and he using the communicator he contacted J'onn the Martian took minutes to respond...

And he heard a psychic-looking groan...

And he ran towards Diana, sweeping the dust with his speed toward Diana.

And she was unconscious, dead and unbreathed...

It was at this time that he breathed mouth to mouth and CPR to bring her back several times was desperate, could not even that she breathed he was almost in tears and brought her back.

And she was covered in bruises around her body...

And that's when he got help from several heroes who showed up to help them both out of the rubble...

And he saw Cyborg, and so using his x-ray vision he spoke.

\- The other heroes are being helped by J'onn Cyborg has been towards Barry helping the sprinter who has not regained consciousness yet.

The Martian headed towards Hal, trapped in beams and miraculously alive concrete, but needing surgery to reconstruct the bones of his left leg where a piece of metal went through his leg...

And he took her toward the watchtower.

Each of the heroes took their respective partners toward the medical wing of the watchtower.

Hal woke up a few hours later with pins to his leg, Barry in turn had to undergo surgery because she had a brain hemorrhage, Diana took a few days to get herself back up.

And recovering, and the league and all the members had a lot of field work to help rebuild the southern part of Metropolises, and so each returned to patrol after two more weeks of observation...

And five years ago before Batman's disappearance...

They saw them through the hidden corridors and sometimes flirting with him at that time he thought it was an insult...

\- I know what you're doing. " Said the bat man on a night of shooting stars in the watchtower...

\- I hope you do the right thing and don't keep it. " Said Batman...

They roamed the corridors of the tower and saw them kissing still dated other people and their case would soon be discovered if they were not taken care...

And they looked at the two of them to take their hands off their innermost and private contact and they approached Bruce one on each side with smiles and kissed him on either side of his face touching the edge of his lips...

And he pushed them and with a roar he got rid of them and left the tower...


	4. Chapter 4

20

Aliens and gods 04

Not many miles away Batman and Superman were fighting terrorists who threatened to blow up a hospital exactly not so close to the bigfreighter.

And it would be miles away that would transport the gems to the United States and so with a kind of bazooka hitting the steel man's chest throwing him into the sea leaving many mercenaries to fight Batman

Who came with flyers and punches located and so in the middle of the fight and trying to escape from a bazooka being surprised by a man of steel flying and tearing the bazooka out of amercenary's hand.

And the other half being tied up when unexpectedly he was surprised by an immense noise a rescue beep and before anything Batman tied hisopponents.

And these in turn knocked out and interfered with the images and messages on his viewfinder without Superman's knowledge.

The steel man with his hands on his ears and trying to lift caught the bat man's attention.

What happened Superman? " He asked trying to raise his partner.

This... i don't really know that was very strong. " Said recomposing.

Batman looked south his plan was in formation needed Superman to leave and let him...

\- I can take care of everything. "I said looking around.

You might need me. " Said the Man of Steel

"You know I can turn around. " I said.

" I don't need your help solving a case like this. " I said.

\- That was the distress signal we've already solved. " I said.

\- I have to work, and you don't really need to come in need of your help.

Are you sure about that? " I said.

\- I'll take care of the rest. " I said.

" In fact as the greatest detective in the world I need to sharpen my skill and without your help. " Said Batman.

Are you sure about that? - Asked Superman approaching

\- I want you to recharge your Kryptonian batteries. " Said Batman.

He seemed to headdress his head turning his face and thinking aloud.

You won't need me. "He tried Superman one more time.

See you in Gotham. " Said Batman.

\- If you say it, but if you need you to be able to call me anytime. - Said Superman

So if I'm going to call you in case I need to. - Batman said

He looked twice as if he doubted, his eyes narrowed.

Do you really want me to go? - Asked Superman

\- I need to settle my own business and I'm the greatest detective in the world. - Batman said

But you may need me. - He said insecurity. " Isaid.

And approaching Batman next to him at the port he seemed in doubt.

\- This is a case of investigation. " Batman said.

" It involves superpowers, and involves nothing but my own investigative skills. " He said.

\- I don't even know how you got here in the Mediterranean. " I said.

\- I thought I heard a cry for help. " Said Superman.

\- And so I'm being hoened. " Said Superman.

\- You're, I don't need you right now. " Said Batman.

"Now go. " I said.

Then I'il see you later. "Said the man of steel.

With a fungada he looked toward Batman and flew away with his speed and disappeared through the sky.

Batman turned toward the fallen unconscious men and tied them up as he looked toward the freighter and with the grip of a button his belt arrived minutes later a bat-boat and jumped on it.

And he started changing a retaining suit and a better disguise he could have in those conditions...

His plan would include Superman as far away from his presenta, on his ship he opened containers and more containers of lead and hisplans.

And espionage he knew of Luthor's plans and went to his submarine meters away connecting the automatic.

And so he looked around him and went down to the level below autopilot toward the freighters on the coast on the other side of the island.

He wore an outfit and a small bracelet that simulated Superman's powers a levitation belt a malleable outfit that simulated the gallows and sturdy shield of a similaroutfit.

And it was similar to new genesis, and began putting on a less Batman and more ninja outfit, Superman style and clear without the symbol, his own ship did not have its symbol.

And he was now the outfit of a black fox with no cover to which he had taken and clothes with it liners and more linings and so he went towards the extreme in speed.

Distress signal? - Asked the bat, but at the same instant he heard with static and annoying noises in his mask making him scream and dropping so he would interfere with the waves he knewtoward.

And being modified radio waves he would prevent any way Superman would show up he would use a small engine and levitation to mimic Superman's flight...

Fuck... what a horrible noise, full of interference. "Said Batman getting in pe. BBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... Help... zSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz. Freighter... zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... Mercenaries.

"Damn fucking radiation. - He said the distress call.

And que he knew how to be easily diverted and interfering with the radio and satellite waves around the same thing.

And some mercenaries hired to divert superman and luthor's attention...

Better now. - I said

You can't understand anything. " Said the Bat.

\- I hear that near the Mediterranean Sea a precious stone freighter is being stolen by mercenaries. " Isaid.

\- And I heard from afar that all this was a Superman assassination plan.

"I also know that this will interfere with any of Luthor's move. " Thinking too loud of yourself...

And that's going according to plan - Disse.

And the bat man and being greeted by his own nod from the Crimson queen.

"I'm going to need my submarine. " Isaid.

And by pressing a few buttons of his utility belt when his jet took off he would attack both from the sky and the sea the autopilot was on and so the submarine also headed towards the center of it all.

And for now. " Isaid.

And the jet's artificial intelligence with the new technology it would introduce from AI, and thus picking up his belt by pressing the button he used his new flight technology and the bat man flew using the buttons on his belt.

At his waist wearing each of his devices connected to his belt, wearing a gravitational ante glider, with a built-injet.

And camouflaged, flying towards the sea at great speed where he traveled some small seaside coastal towns.

And towards a large huge freighter, and before they approached it was once again with the sight of the viewer's heat he was not surprised, and so seeing that in his direction came a burst of red energy.

And it was a technological bazooka knocking down a few feet and destroying and spraying some rocks and stones on its way, but Batman flying and gliding above the waters, near the sea swerved from each of them.

And every time they launched bursts towards him, closer to the freighter equal to and Superman, a few feet out of the sea he used the residual energy diverting the impact and returning like a magnetic wave and thus opening a hole in front of him in the immense Installation.

\- Superman will never need to be surprised again... -Thought.

And Batman seeing some men spreading towards the sea falling with a wave of impact by popping their hands into the air and seeing some swimming towards him.

Port Batman used a gadget a rope and a net thrown towards the freighter and so pulled with the rope several men and so wet, but saved some men with a rope and net holding and pulling others away,

Some of them swam toward their companions who looked stunned, but well pulling to the surface.

Slapping his face he spoke.

You're going to be fine. " Batman said toward some scattered men, but as Superman he wrapped his arms around the waist of one of the men who could notswim.

And he took him to a small island holding him and jumping with everything from the water and crossing the freighter with such anger and creating a hole in the fuselage.

And so being greeted by machine makers while in his version of Superman with a freezing super blow in the case an immense breath of icy vibration.

And the scattered energy of wind imitation, toward the bright red weapons and stones scattered.

Where he with such speed of his outfit designed to simulate Superman's powers knocked everyone out around him andso.

And before anything one of the mercenaries emerged unexpectedly out of nowhere and again surprising his Superman.

With the red energy of the bazooka making it thrown a few feet ahead, but in its case a shield based on kryptonite expanded and destroyed another part of the freighter.

And so throwing around and several men and the constriction energy of friction and pressure around it energy around him.

And so he simulated with the clothes and the mask and a magnetic wave, on top of many boxes of red stones spreadingeach.

And his back, wave somehow stood shining around him and one wrapping his middle finger the size of a quail egg on his finger.

Unexpectedly he got up and went against the bazooka and before he fired the gust again he twisted it and broke where with super speed knocked out all the mercenaries without giving a chance to any word.

And so a low bang swinging the freighter and sticking the hull he heard everyone fall and some of them heard screams and others he knew that if he alerted others about him he would draw the attention of superman or the league, but not to himself.

Meanwhile all this, he looked red-eyed being that every viewfinder rather than white, changing color and so each had a color determining his ability thatBatman.

And you can simulate with your mask, stopped only with an open mouth, but of course with a mask covering your mouth with a respirator.

And observing the situation, he tried to approach the fallen man the only one left, but before touching the man this broke his arm and playing hitting and taking others approaching.

And all this equalto the steel man with super speed and went towards him, and his red eyes he held both hands of the man andthrew.

And toward others to the top of his head and trapping him to the wall of the damaged freighter.

Then he tied all the men and with several ropes and steels around several beams and so he triggered the request for help again from the freighter.

And with magnetic waves from his costume attracted all the lead boxes and dice with radio transmission andWIFI.

And the computer data and thus attracting around it with simulation of magnetic powers he attracted all the boxes around and so came out of the freighter.

And with all the boxes and so climbed on to his ship and took them inside the compartment and so he kept them and soon he headed toward his ship and with the simulation of hisplane.

And he sent a burst of power and the submarine as they hit the freighter and so headed towards the sea at high speed.

He started sending both plane and submarine directly to his cave and thus exchanging the appearance of the ship with waves of electricity, he saw all this, but something he didn't know happened in Luthor's labs

While Luthor several minutes after the attack on his freighter discovered that his shipment had been stolen by a super being with the same powers as Superman, but had notdone.

And the fight likewise he was violent and didn't mind breaking a freighter in half and an immense destructive power, and hurting the employees.

But one thing he thought Bruce didn't know was that he didn't put all the samples and not all kryptonite content on a single freighter...

But of course he knew and after several moments of anger he followed with his ship toward his submarine that had launched harpoons and several times shooting toward the freighter and thus made several employees jump to save their lives from the attack...

And soon after he broke into the place that was kept stopped by a magnetic wall and a gallows field and so he beat those brave enough men to stay and defend the place by breaking their bones in various places and stealing the shipment...

And at this time anger and anger were greater than anything that existed between Luthor and the mysterious man who didn't have a cpate of his men.

In the midst of the destruction of the freighter thinking of his letter up his sleeve, there was nothing left and clear anything in the records, and all the stones including the one that were not altered were stolen he had the magnetic power.

And most of all he had spies inside his company someone knew about his plans and interfered with that.

His paranoia he had done more than lead something that interfered with the hearing powers of theUperman S, and his fury, and with all the experts he saw that infact.

And he had destroyed and attacked the cameras were burned some left over and at those hours those left showed his power of destruction.

And he had no idea he was going to do something didn't smell right something shouldn't do that and all the stones that were on the freighter were gone even the rough stones and the signal to lure the man of steel was interfering.

He looked around him he showed when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected the two without kryptonites.

And they couldn't diminish Superman's powers, but they could simply control the limited alien gallows and so with chips.

And in his head he kept him under control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could bealiens, but above all were not proof of mental control via chip.

Andand le had made a more powerful ship control the mind of these Martians he only needed to divert the sun for a few minutes and then would be the savior of the earth.

Amid the fight between several sprinters in Coast City he had controlledthem wondered that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him the Uperman Sdidn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all the aliens.

He looked around him and with only the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. " Hesaid.

And Batman in front of his computer screen, his nano chip worked fine, without interference. - Thought

He looked around him this time Brainiac was being used and the White Martians would be controlled by a technology similar tohis.

And he needed to call the league, but in his deteriorating condition he needed to form a faultless infallible plan in case his impending death happened.

And he didn't look well, in fact he needed to move toward his goal, the time he could stay in the present was running out, he needs to follow the journey toward the threshold of time...

The white Martians beginning their infiltration into society along with Brainiac chips he then went toward all the heatof the sun they then attacked by day, but the revolution could nothappen.

And the Martians wouldn't attack for no reason and the laughing stock the time before wouldn't charge him would have to put it against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once at the headquarters of justice and on the satellite he looked toward it all to the immense planet ofBrainiac.

Andand le was full of tentacles and his technology was partially Kryptonian his ships and his forms of construction were equal to the years he had studied Brainiac's data on the computers of the fortress solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive as if it were a spatialbeing.

And without breath they were actually outperforming the alien form and so were with chips and nano coated machines as if they were going to attack from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various ramifications of alien technology and thus Brainiac's technology looked like the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanistic ability.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it for that.

And there were mouths at various points of town he would need to interfere with radio and satellite waves and interference from cell phone waves.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the technology stolen from Apokolips to interfere and camouflage hisapproach.

And the ship exists a unique type of radio waves, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly into the ship's own signal.

A roar was heard. "Luthor.

And the man in question looked toward.

And upon entering the ship and so saw Brainiac his elongated physiognomy green and with pipes and tentacles connected on an immense ship, an android an alien shape.

And these that connected by wires and cables to the ship and had placed in pipes and stasis, several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised me to help spread kryptonite. " He said.

"And I would bring you a better world if I wanted the savior of the earth.

I was stopped. " He said - Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once to destroy the league in bringing the Superman.

\- I tried my best. " Said Luthor.

But it wasn't enough. " I said.

\- Just needed to bring kryptonian to me, thedocile S uperman covered in special kryptonite.

And that you created with the information you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth.

And you just needed to leave the league of docile justice to me.

And so he should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. " He said showing the man about an intense red light he looked around him the man struggling and oncamera.

And it was as if it were skeleton axis of strong membranes and as if it were living organs and pipes and tentacles trapping the man of steel and around scattered several heroes of the earth with pipes and tanks trapping them.

Across the line he joined the Poisonous Age and the Penguin-funded Jonathan Crane Scarecrow.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including the lone omegas themselves which caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city the most wanted hid very wellEnenosa V Era, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow were the least way to be seen...

Crazy man who liked to travel with hisdrugs, but was not so crazy as to use the damn joker that would not only destroy his brain but also make him susceptible to influence.

And external and totally suggestive of anything a hallucinogenic drug that would make him think he was a flying pink elephant and ifhe would kill himself at the first opportunity several people have already threw themselves frombuildings.

And these were thinking it was Superman so if he ministered with the pollen of sex and the new drug really he would turn into a flying pink elephant thought the man in his laboratory by merging chemicals into test tubes, and still traveling...

It was poisonous in turn would have soldiers plant men and mutant babies at her disposal men who would do everything she wanted in an uncontrolled sex orgy

The joker a cheerful world of crazy addicts with broad smiles and without worrying about having children since it would cause total sterilization and so would be in total birth control.

The eradicated fear of the world thought the scarecrow looking at crazy addicts

The penguin cash safe swimming in coins full to the top equal to uncle's smallies safe. Fighting each other were small distribution gangs and territories in scattered conflicts...

All happy cheerful faces appeared and the man himself disguised as mimic and white and black black coats and white long-barreled boots said with toadas the lyrics...

\- My dear omegas and alphas mainly to all omegas I officially declare open the release of the moorings to the oppressors alphas... - It said.

And with a huge smile from end to end...

\- You will now have the right to come in and out of the heat and seduce whoever you want you will have freedom and gallows and now I call everyone the new sweet liberator. " He said.

\- The drug, Desire promises and fulfills and the greatest drug of the moment it will bring happiness power vigor and absolute control of heat you will have the power of poisonous era to control the alphas secreting pheromones.

And when you want twice the power of seduction whenever you want and will create pleasurable hallucinations to all your partners it doesn't accurately.

And take the drug... - His smile was huge white teeth and he looked manic.

\- You have taken from your glands and be your slaves to all the always you can bethe biggest controllers of pheromones and you will be able to have pleasurable dreams and never again slaves to your hormones your partners.

And you will be controlled and chosen the cycle will also induce everyone back to be your slaves will never be a slave to an alpha again, but he will be twiceas many tempo.

And the unweighed sex without mating without getting pregnant a contraceptive and will be twice as long and twice as many pheromones...

Each of them looked happily at first were distributed by cheerful clowns in nightclubs and private parties usually popular drugs that promisedwonders.

And if it wasn't for excessive consumption and the fact of addiction and addiction faster than normal drugs and then give evil the omega power the pheromones.

And sand equaled the poisonous era nightclubs became centers after all went away from the adrenaline and then the nightmare back to reality...

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria violence meaningless hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal problems dependence.

And in addition to premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing theif to live in a dream paradise.

And soon after seizures uncontrolled mutations and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with incredible corporation united its endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to reduce side effects...

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex Corp for drug data derived with the help of Lex Corp experts withaccumulated data stated that the drugwould cause their DNA cocktails.

And they would abruptly alter their genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic deformity of a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself to overcome the old.

And the destruction of the host body to then death of vital functions and soon after their premature deaths using themselves beyond the established amount anddependence.

And soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas by half mutation sterilization without logic reasoning ability and would soon not last a fewmonths.

And that's what was happening happy people died from massive bleeding and uncontrolled tumor mutations all over the body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolisesfo ram the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas never killingthem.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

The records have not yet arrived there he looked and hacked into each record of each computer and records center by changing data and placing a bait soon looking through the centralcomputer.

And sand wondering what would lead Luthor to begin with this and why he would gallows the destruction of more than half the population and of course thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and listening to steps coming he used his camouflage device from his belt.

And first of all he threw a minimal sleepprobe and then finished the transfer to his memory card and got outoftrouble.

And climbing through a ventilation tube using your rope and thinking of various reasons on how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

Several hours later...

Batman ran through the rooftops on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be a user's last hallucination and his uncontrolled mutation came shortly after the broadsmile.

And from the cheerful silly face and so soon he chased a long creature covered that looked like grown and rounded tumors prominentlys calombos everywherein the body rootedwings.

And they were covered with branched veins that jumped with folded and unusually disproportionate legs uncontrolled cell growth and in total a hormone rate vindas those of the horde of uncontrollability.

And graphically enlargedand bent like inverted springs without the aid of ropes from one roof to another without reasoning he hoped destroying other buildings and parapets turning his face.

And as if being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked magma and soon imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor the joker factory and when less expected he landed in the last factory.

And where over the heads of the city at the site where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the factory lights abandoned deformed bodies stacked by brokenwindows.

And just down the street trucks parked with body loading he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets...

They were immense armed men and looked like animalistic-looking monsters and thick and wild skin this larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety ofdrugs.

And anabolics feitthe exclusively to alphas high level increase in height and muscle mass gallows on human butfor a limited time also causing dependence this was a derivative of the venom of bane only.

And ten times as force and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck where the adam's apple should exist, but hindering breathing and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage to his heels after they fall...

Batman had with him on his belt in one of his pockets and sedatives in capsules form and gas pumps rather than face from the front of these Neanderthals then when they least expected to throw the gas pump atonce.

And jumped with the mask in the middle of everyone and with a creep and night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

As approaching the door he knocked a few times and with his communicator of the mask he said.

\- Jim, I'm using gps signal and location to send location to gotham police station come quickly this and a drug beat Desire and poison changed...

On the other side of the door a man with messy hair and cloudy eyes and torn clothes from mere 18-year-old black coshifters sitting on a swinging chair and a leg resting on thewall.

And smoking a pipe he looked into the air and sending circular cigarette whistlings when one heard the sound of the door he lifted from the chair approaching the door he opened the small window...

When he least expected he was treated soon slamming everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell already deceased...

It didn't take long to enter the scene and being greeted by other guards who even though theywere superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and his skins could be drilled withneedles.

And so sedated with gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where people fell the ground like a tower plummeting from heights...

It was a steep winding staircase and curve where he knocked people down with a powerful punch were normaland they were too smart to use Desire only a distributor and before they worried on the staircase a guy any masochistic sweatshirt sado.

And being thrown into the wall with a punch a creeper plus gas bombs from his belt and seeing at the end a battalion would not be at risk if it were not for the amount of people wearing green clothes and berets shaved heads and as big as, Bane, but that was the least of interior.

And a man appeared in colorful clothes from the seventies calcas Jens half dragnet and slippers he came with carefree face and sunglasses and long tangled and loose hair was the freak bro .

And it was how everyone knew and soon presented himself was cornered toward the bridge corridor and several cauldrons that looked like golden liquids what appeared to be a gigantic factory of pure material from desire's genetic cocktail.

And he saw the bridges and platforms where they were supported by pillars he looked on his belt had only a bomb high and was presented to the madman.

And several people around his soldiers with machine guns and saw the man from another platform in the middle of the junction in t he said.

Welcome, dark knight this and as much as you've come from here you'd join my experiments...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed withblood.

And that were in the pipes and bubbles tanks and steam rose he looked at thousands of bodies and the soldiers approaching.

And he looked at the pipes the machinether sprains his cocks and each of them pulling when he saw the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue.

And being pulling at the same speed that followed shots previously at the site he was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the debut where he fled he connected his communicator with the most urgent help possible.

And straying from the firing while he was running and jumping seconds before the bridge fell.

And jumping down the steps and following the platform that collapsed with the shots jumping across several platforms he dodged.

And while several bridges fell and erma pipes were drilled going towards the tanks occurring several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer.

And the pipe was broken into from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion and a hail of bullets toward him.

And then like a green ball like that projected by a green energy construct.

And it was launched by a green lantern like Hal in his direction he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body.

And landing from the other debut of the platform if Kal were would blow away, but it wasn't, but each platform was still its destination being destroyed.

And in sequence falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions and the pipe ruptured following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron.

And so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he as he jumped heard such an intense and vibrant bang that resulted in his excitement and so amid the cauldron where several goons fall a misshapen creature he saw the Freak fleeing fromle.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformstructure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid Superman'sfall.

And he tried to hold him, but it was too late not reaching he couldn't get his hand and plummeting into a wet bang, causing falling into the bubbly and speco liquid.

Andand le fell into a flood like a bomb amid trying to swim the creature that once went out uncomfortably trying to get out knocked down several tanks and its even one effect domino one tank behind the other causing a flood of Chemistry Desire.

And tearing everything down and flooding the force of impact led to making several others fall and destroy the entire fire pipe arose and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay long enough.

And everything was not enough to bring about a mutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything and his last batarangue hoisted him from the site by scattered beams cuts in all his body and various parts of the broken armor.

And he was lowered and choking spitting on the spec liquid looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew branching wings and as he left the factory and with a syrup wave knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

The next instant gotham's police department came up and didn't even give time to stop and then shoot the creature unsuccessfully and follow with theircars.

Andle looked stunning with her partially destroyed hoodlooking with some incredibly intact bones watching the leaguearrive.

And seeing Superman with the heat vision heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape was torn and soon came after to complete the journalists picture inhelicopters.

And when i was looking at it he saw from afar Lois Lane of Metropolises, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

He felt dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated and saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel good seemed that would fall and changing the angle tried to keep his breath in control his heartbeat he looked at the destruction around him keeping infocus.

And he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic clawnoses he looked at felt worn out and very sleep faltering in hislegs, but seeing the man of steel toward him he stopped his tracks and stood firm rising with apprehension.

And he soon saw and he approached soon a greenish burst of acid was thrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction by the central mouth of the creature from theman of theman flew towards him and elevated him to several distant blocks.

And while everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was taken toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people the aco man seemed not to realize his condition.

And only pushing him still held firm but staggering still had his belt and saw his control and several intact accessories put were too sticky looking covered in

And they were hit by a ray of energy in mid-air forcing Superman to fall with him heading toward the ground...

Four weeks before...

And Superman held Diana's hands with despair, he stood on his bedbed for several days when he took her toward his room he deposited her, was better and didn't feel like seeing Lois, he had a strange feeling something good that he needed to see...

And they stayed longer together, more than usual, he thought he loved someone else, and Diana equally...

And they realized that J'onn had a feeling and they bumped into J'onn unintentionally spoke and reading both his emotions and reading their minds...

And they'd soon talk to Bruce about his feeling...

And those feelings they felt for him, the three heroes would speak to him a few months before Bruce Wayne's disappearance...

And Diana and he were competing for the bat's attention...

They had literally said they wanted one to say to Bruce, and the bat man was the greatest detective in the world, but he wasn't very familiar with feelings and emotions...

And they discussed among them about how to approach this matter with the bat...

They watched Bruce Wayne, Batman from afar couldn't or had the opportunity to say or approach...

And they kept kissing to prove to each other who was better...

And the best kisser, and they'd have the first chance to kiss first.

But they never came to a conclusion, and so they concluded that they loved each other, not how they loved Bruce, but it was similar...

And they betrayed over months Lois and Steve Trevor...

Clark was on the daily planet and on this particular day he had to stay until later.

And he couldn't break up with Lois couldn't tell if his love really was true or only friendship he took these conflicting emotions for years and even had a son amid those sensations that he didn't decide whether they were true or not.

And he looked at Lois' desk there was a rush in the office where everyone was engaged in calls and delivering the hole by 5:00 p.m. ...

And Clark felt an attraction for a journalistic hole, over the weeks he still had in mind asking Lois to marry...

And he took on himself as much as he took over for Diana with whom he often spoke to amid his moral cowardice eximia that they both did not reveal their real feelings to a dumb bat.

And Clark was distraught, after all marriage is not forever today is for a while to last.

And Clark was sweating cold, didn't know the timing, after all he was fulfilling Lois' wishes.

That's all, he was an agent of happiness, and nothing would stop him from drowning the hurts too.

Perry was delegating duties there was a very urgent matter that should come out tomorrow about a embezzlement of money and resources from Lex Corp.

And he knew he should intervene since it was Lois who was covering the matter.

And he looked devastated he learned of the diversion with Bruce's help, both broke into Luthor's company headquarters at the same time as Lois, they were just different floors.

And who really caught the attention of security guards and robots was the journalist, not both, but got the information about alien contacts.

And also of biological weapons research, and also illegal market for arms trafficking.

\- B. - Clark said using his x-ray vision toward the ceiling.

\- Batman didn't stop, to type, but he looked toward the ceiling...

What is it? " He said.

And they heard an alarm the emergency lights went on and called.

And he looked at Kal turning sharply.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry.

Uh, uh. " I wanted to know the bat man.

It was Lois. " Said Superman.

And they managed to transfer the files in time for the alarm to sound.

And he had to hand over the research to Bruce as an apology.

And they didn't say anything about their relationships were secret, they said nothing to anyone, but once in the middle of a dark alley before they hid.

And they were caught by Batman, they didn't know for sure they looked at each other and they would go that week before the disappearances said what they thought, but it didn't work out he didn't return from a patrol...

And she looked in her direction before walking away she kissed him and he responded by deepening the kiss and ended up lying in bed above her and had sex...

And he was taken by the three and he felt desired...

And it was time for wild sex where they lay kissed until the sun dawned, and so they followed for several months and even that fateful day where they were attacked by a secret organization in the midst of a mission...

And Clark still kept Diana's troubled relationship away from everyone and yet he didn't seem to feel guilty...


	5. Chapter 5

20

And the three heroes found themselves secretly living triple lives juggling their emotions...

And Bruce knew how confused J'onn himself had his mind in tatters and had been feeling the same way since he arrived on Earth a long time ago...

And Bruce Wayne realized these emotions and their looks toward him and lost conversations and being the world's greatest detective besides spying on escapades and lies between them.

And Lois was supposed to drown the hurts.

And he felt kissing the woman who would be the same as kissing Bruce...

And Diana thought equal her relationship with Steve was strange she was the dominant relationship, not the other way around.

And he looked toward the scene, and typing it accordingly on the computer connected with Bruce's.

And Diana in turn looked puzzled in the clouds her desires were subtracted by scumling, she didn't want to stay much longer...

And two more years later more problems arose was called 77 and they would be considered an agent of the organization Lotus Negra the new villain 77 ...

And his days were in hidden encounters after league meetings and not to mention Lois or a member of the league...

And there were meetings, they kept it a secret for a long time, and that moment he looked toward Perry's demands...

Years after the emergence of 77 and a few weeks after the attack of 77 to Metropolises...

And the day after he returned his work on the daily planet he didn't see the journalist...

And meanwhile 77 was assigned to the secret facilities...

And he was assigned and sent several times on several missions, came across the green archer, the Star Girl, he took his bat and sucking the energy.

And it would be as much as he could suck and he loved that energy was like it was eternal, but amazingly it seems he threw it meters to the ground when he realized it wasn't eternal...

I'd sucked the energy for a long time...

She had darkened and turned black...

And what led him to that moment as he became that?

Jessica Cruz, elsewhere, and Simon Baz and just like he did with Hal using telekinesis he stole his rings sucking his energy and leaving...

Each of them he or knocked out he absorbed enough to feed...

And he returned to the secret facility where he unexpectedly sensed about a presence and the arrival of heroes of the justice league...

And so began the evacuation...

And he was sent to another secret facility another trap for heroes who were again drawn to a fight...

It was a former factory that was being used as a drug and mutagenic factory...

Mutagenic cauldrons and chemical properties and various experiments hanging around with bridges...

And there were a lot of informants who would leak information about where they'd be...

And through the bridges and platforms that were scattered around that building where there were the cauldrons...

And it arose above them by ripping the ceiling, Superman flying toward several monsters that emerged to defend the complex.

And he felt nothing emotion the only goal in mind was to obey his bosses and Petrovsky and nothing more.

And he ate energy around his victims before he killed them.

There was a complete absence of any emotion only the bloodthirst of his enemies.

And the informant he looked in his direction with telekinesis he pulled him towards him so he threw him toward the cauldron and caused him to fall to the bottom.

And by hitting that tank through the platform they gave in with other fighters who threw lightning from their weapons and thus falling directly into the tank like a bomb.

A golden substance was liquefied and tastes the same as it had transformed all the flawed experiments, now all the goons that fell into a single creature.

And it was enough to turn anyone thrown into an immense shapeless creature that went through the armor of the uncontrolled site and destroying everything around him out of the cladding and complex.

And so using his kinetic tele powers he flew toward the man of steel carrying with him several creatures playing towards the hero, while the rest of the platform collapsed below him with a bomb toward the tanks.

And he was attacked by both heroes in J'onn J'onzz sets and Superman duplicate skills and in tune he knew he could handle it, but there was a limit...

And he saw again with immense speed Flash run towards him about to punch and run around he was arrested and levitated and thrown toward the wall crossing it to the other side of the building...

And he found that he never learns...

And he flew towards the Martian punching him with psychic impact force and saw the Flash rising when he ran again he transported himself behind thesprinter.

And he levitated him and with everything he threw him back on the concrete twice and when he was going to play a third...

\- No... - It was a psychic power that was trying to stop him from starting again...

No, no, no, no, no, no " he said.

And so he transported him and the scarlet hero...

Unexpectedly disappeared and the Martian tried to locate it, but loudly prevented him...

And unexpectedly 77 appeared above his head a few feet and threw it

And he heard J'onn's word.

Amid the fact that he tried to trim the hero and he was punched and pushed and so he was pushed and several times he carried in various directions and was surprised by Cyborg that he emerged with a burst of energy, but he moved away again.

\- You're not the ones you call '77. " He said by breaking into his mind or trying to locate him amid his disappearance and he soon saw with communicator Cyborg...

And the hero he tried to locate the white-haired man to be hit and several times his bursts of energy were turned toward him...

And he using his intangibility he sent to the other side of the building and left the Flash on the ground...

Soon came the doctor midnight, and that he simply left him in his care

And he returned toward battle...

Superman was trying to punch towards the face of 77, but he dodged and disappeared away punching him in the head by pushing and transporting kryptonian pushing him and throwing him in various directions...

There were red eyes and anger being thrown several times he hit him with his own vision of warmth...

That's when the Martian intervened trying to invade his mind...

Who are you really? " Said the Martian angry.

\- I'm 77. " he said.

And he tried to invade as deep as possible and preventing for brief seconds his fight and pausing several times when 77 played Superman away...

And he was surprised by lightning in his bright and incandescent direction, but that wouldn't beat him, minutes before he hit him he changed places like he walked around several rays.

And another man came in red with a gold cape and he looked around him, and so he would accumulate him around him like an immense ball of electricity and throw it toward his opponent.

Shazam he tried to punch at the same speed that Superman he used his power his speed, but he knew where he would hit when a punch would arrive he strayed right left.

And the center carrying from behind and hitting and so Superman appeared again from behind and he disappeared behind Shazam the moment he would punch hitting the other hero and when he would give off a Shazam kick hit Superman

And several rays towards you also straying...

And also energy as flames and combustion several objects transmuting and there was, Nuclear, and right there with molecular flames towards him and he diverting to each time he threw toward him he diverted or sent back.

And he's trying to avoid the Martian's psychic attacks.

And there was a scream he looked like a gallows field around and so looked toward the blond woman who emerged in a biker outfit, as well as flying with a white smile a man in blue and gold.

And throwing him a burst of energy towards him and magma soon a flaming man, was black canary and Golden Gladiator he swerved from the energy of his wrists and transported behind and took his head.

And again transported him at high speed towards the ground and threw it toward the concrete hitting with everything eating land...

And he realized them with a barrier in front of him, and he stopped each of his powers he made him the energy of the scream to accumulate and return that woman he teleported to the star man's back in his chest.

And he got up the next moment to receive the impact of his scream and being thrown and he soon in front of him carrying and punching his mouth in the process and snapping several times...

And lightning arose in his direction he threw the man toward the same lightning, where he was second before, Superman again ahead with speed trying to punch and throw the red view towards him.

That's what would happen, but he teleported him seconds toward the burning man throwing each one toward the opposing powers and she would scream again.

And in the middle of an arrow he stopped towards him and sent her back to a man in green who fled and hit him in the shoulder.

And so he knocked them out with a powerful psychic gallows and so he walked away toward J'onn...

And so wonder woman appeared unexpectedly trying to deliver a stroke of sword he was near the ground, but he lost telepathic contact with the man and he disappeared and so seconds later Diana's sword cut off the steel.

And then hit the concrete on the ground holding the sword, and he showed up minutes later and punched his head, pushing it further toward the ground.

And she would rip the sword out seconds later and so she would turn around, but it was too late and she took off and looked in the air looking angrily for him to come around...

And the psychic struggle resumed...

And he emerged behind the woman was surprised by J'onn holding on to his head as Diana flew with a war cry and struck a sword stroke.

And seconds later he launched a psychic attack toward the Martian screaming he disappeared the instant the woman would cut him and instead cutting the Martian instead...

And at some point in the middle of the psychic fight he saw some heroes approaching him with enough force teleported away from the hands of the Martian and he attacked them by throwing an immense ball of psychic energy and the stanative Martian said at some point...

And he threw them far away and left...

And he ran away leaving them both very fragile and a Martian struggling to reevaluate ideas.

And soon the rest of the members of the justice league emerged to rescue their companions and took them to the Tower to be treated...

J'onn he was unconscious catatonic and he lay there...

And so he was being valed by Kal and Diana...

And he woke up unexpectedly with a scream...

No, no, no, no, no, no " It was a scream. - You're not 77. " He cried. You're my friend...

But he hadn't noticed that. And he was really not... 77?

Batman. " Said the Martian he seemed unstable and he did not know if it was the blow of the sword healing more slowly or if it was the fact that he felt... Batman...?

He had guided him away from the darkness and brought him back...

\- The village that attacked us is somehow connected to the... Batman. " I said towards both...

How is it? " I wanted to know Superman...

It's not possible. "He said again the man of steel.

What are you saying? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- They brainwashed him. " J'onn said.

"It's still him deep in there. " J'onn said.

\- You don't look well, J'onn.

– All this could be the result of the attack of 77.

\- No... - It said.

But, J'onn.

\- No... - Insisted the Martian. "I know I'm right.

– A side effect, a sequel. "The man of steel insisted.

\- No... - Growled towards both of us. "It's not. I'm right.

But then. "Diana said.

What are we going to do about it? " Tried Superman.

What if that's true? " I wanted to know Superman. "Will we just let him go on? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

We can't do it. "Diana said. " Do we have to do something? "She said.

\- We're going to induce him to meet. J'onn said.

\- We're going to be the baits if he acts again. " Said Superman.

And you can leave it to me. " J'onn said.

Two months later in the middle of a new confrontation between 77 and the Justice League.

And he trembled in front of him and threw himself like an immense dragon he stopped him midway, but other heroes afield of electricity arose in front of him and he stopped him made him return the electricity to his attacker

And he attacked him again for behind and emerging a few seconds after kicking him toward the ground falling into the wall.

And he came up to him seconds later and attacked him with everything in front of him throwing him to the ground on the other side when he still fell, he moved up and the Martian disappeared.

And then he appeared behind him seconds before he ran away, but now he caught him and twisted him and punched him repeatedly in the process in which the Martian tried to defend himself by punching himself in his direction for him to teleport behind him.

And Diana she was very irritating with the sword he appeared above her head and punched her carrying every second before striking the sword's blow.

And in each direct he pounding her then and punching his elbow and wrist and pulling his sword out of his hands...

And throwing away towards the ground...

And he realized that physical attacks did not take effect and did not work he called on to try to defend himself by attacking his mind.

Batman. " Everything was darkened shuffled into the dark background of his guarded mind and causing him to skid a few seconds and stop at the time of the psychic attack.

And so he tried to fight psychically in his terms by attacking his mind...

Superman emerged and launching red energy attacks from his eyes trying to punch...

J' onn focused more on him listening to his cries and offerings the latent and powerful pain he sent his thoughts and powers toward the justice league the other fighters...

The closest to be able to help, his thoughts were intercepted by 77.

And J'onn attacked him back he attacked him with everything both fighting psychically and 77 straying and defending himself when the Martian deprived him of his defense in his mind knocking down his wall.

And now trapped in the darkness when he made all the darkness collapse in search of going deeper and invading the dark nooks of a cave and he attacked him forging like a thousand sois to emerge and breaking as if they were mirrors around with shrapnel.

It really hurt an excruciating pain, memories at the bottom of a speculative fog of a dark cave as if it forced to see the light.

The outside there was a great battle between goons and some police officers emerged outside.

And he didn't know for sure...?

And he was angry again...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was going into some strange heat.

And he saw the criminals who ran through the streets tremble hands, shaking and writhing, giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running desperate and aimlessly.

And he stirred his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he tried to run away from Diana who ran towards him and no longer cares about anything else.

And when he heard the distance falling to the ground he was trimmed by Diana amid groanspasms and cries of pain, he began to feel cold.

And all at the same time, he saw the car approaching was there that he had left after all. before Superman landed towards him, but it was too late, pain too much pain.

And Superman caught him he held on to the rest of the gallows he had and whispered while he was supported by Diana.

He pulled a flash drive out of his belt and handed it to her, then saying it. " Doctor Petrovsky...

And they injected me with an altered drug... Brainwashed... – And vomited directly into Superman's face... Was... Blood...

Superman had red eyes along with all the blood, held him by placing on his lap like a bride before the tremors and the demise in his arms.

He was far, far away, he couldn't take any more uncontrolled vomiting.

And he wasn't him anymore.

Two years before...

Bruce... Bruce... – I heard him being called and hands removing the rest of his armor destroyed, his breath decomted as if running a marathon, so he was naked blood a hemorrhage by his penis and every hole he had and getting more and more white as wax, beyond his eyes nose and mouth...

Cold... very cold... - He said. While contorting himself, his forces were taken was soft the darkness took him he could not become conscious more than twenty minutes he moaned and then darkened...

\- Bruce... – Superman shouted the man of steel flew as fast as he could be supported by Diana the wonder woman activated the transport and called the other midnight and the Martian.

And he had taken his clothes off his belt was intact and so blood was too much blood coming out of his penis and any hole.

And he was put to bed and even though they turned on the communicators and lowered the data of all the culture and drugs that had made him look like this.

And he was getting swollen inatubate they put intravenous catheters and a probe into every part of his naked body.

And they put him in a semi-conscious, conscious hospital robe alternating between all this his heart stopped for a moment.

And so there was that doctor midnight used the defibrillator, then five minutes without the heartbeat.

And Superman and wonder woman and J' onn watched as they tried to bring Bruce back, minutes would be more than hours, the apprehension he felt had tears in his eyes.

And that he was mixed with the blood of the vomit, and so five minutes later he returned his heart beat again, they washed up after they gave medicine via probe.

He had five cardiac arrests in four hours, there was a hemodialysis machine on the left side his kidneys stopped he had a complete breakdown of his system.

And he was unconscious and motionless.

In J'onn's thoughts shortly after he managed to get Bruce back from his captivity...

And that damn implant that looked like the body of a long scorpion with fangs that was on his left arm they had no way to take away there was a substance.

And that it seemed the last time they applied they studied the drug taking a sample was connected to his vein and it was like he was part of it.

Two years ago amid the disappearance of Batman and the emergence of Red Demon...

Weeks of movements had in the papers about a professional assassin from the Organization Lotus Negra...

An ancient organization that resurfaced amid the shadows...

And a man in demon clothes oni roamed the place entering the middle of the property...

It was a huge mansion trumpeted by woods and forests away from various televisions destroyed cameras near streams, away from common eyes and paparazzi before.

And of course there would be several security guards who were dead scattered around with severed parts and no heads and several people in black and masked who had a black lotus-shaped mask...

And in a narrow corridor several bloodied bodies around fallen and dead on either side of their walls...

At the end of that hallway there was a locked door and on the other side many tall and armed security guards and they were prepared to shoot and across the locked door heard gunshots and more shots and stopped.

And the lights flashed and the next moment they went out and everything darkened and turned on again a black shadow appeared hooded.

And he disappeared and appeared behind them by passing his hands on their necks like razors and cutting everyone at the same time...

And the shrunken, stocky man had his head severed...

And so he carried his head next to himself kicking the door in front of him with his heads and walking through the hallway covered in blood...

And a year before...

It was dark pasty and misty his mind felt numb and his body soft, his body was attached to catheter wires and probes.

And there was an implant in his left arm with something flowing inside him and he was inside a tank.

He woke up the first time as he was born, and saw the light as if it were the first time too, and so he felt hands all over his body, he was handled from outside this tank.

And where a computer was started to the system opening a side gate and releasing fluids and a gooous substance, and it was in a lab.

And computers people in lab coats and computer screens and several people around and a man in a lab coat carrying a towel covering it on time.

And this had been taken from a nutrient tank or a viscous liquid where it was kept and so he first saw a medical joint around him.

And he was spitting the liquid from his lungs the adrenaline spike was immense at that time couldn't move properly.

And they were doing polls and finding it looking and seeing data and resonance on his body.

And it was as if he breathed for the first time by winning and resfoleging being caught by several hands doing tests and various things he did not remember what it was.

His eyes were a glazed blue with no intense focus and scary and very bright, with three more eyes were one vertically red above the nose in the crease between his two eyes, and two on either side of the center eye.

And that these were horizontal, the one on the left side was yellow and on the right green side, all vertical pupils including normal eyes.

And his hair was white and long and smooth and was ordered a braid on it stuck to his head and curled

Several security cameras around and artboards and tablets and so he underwent several tests and soon he was watched and ate in the cafeteria twice.

And he saw someone approach him and underestimate him he simply sat on them hugging him with his legs and twisting his beautiful neck until he heard a stratum.

And he underwent clinical trials blood tests at that location and several people around.

Someone stroking your cocha... Voices... Your groans...

\- Good morning.

And he didn't answer was all misty his head turned.

\- How do you feel... - He tried to ask.

And he felt bad, and vomited and vomited he didn't feel well...

And he struggled and shrunk in fetal form hugging himself.

And they took him to the hospital and started doing a culture and treating with nausea medicine and he stayed there until he got better...

It was in the afternoon he found an urgent voice.

Can you talk? Asked the man towards him again.

And he only watched when the man proceeded with the questions turned his face toward him.

Can you understand me? " He asked... You seemed worried...?

And he turned his face toward that man in a white coat who had an air of authority.

Who are you. "That question surprised him, what surprised him the most was that he didn't talk, it was... Telepathy...? " He asked toward the surrounding doctors

Is it better? "He asked the worried man looking in his direction waiting more of this power.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He thought sending a telepathic message without realizing it he didn't remember how to talk or how he did it.

\- Ah... - Said the man writing down on the drawing board. " Interesting - He said. Telepathy. " I said.

How's it going? " He asked.

\- Hot, sleepy, tin... Absent... - He sent a telepathic whisper.

Work out. "The man said towards him. How do you feel? " I was asking. - Calm?

Calm down? "He repeated he made a intrigued expression. Yes, i'm sorry. " I said telepathically.

\- You know who you are.

Who am I? "He asked was whisper ing as an echo at the bottom of a tunnel.

Who am I? "He didn't know

\- Who am I-... - He thought again and he didn't remember any moment... - Thinking hurt.

I don't know, i don't know. " I said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said telepathically...

I don't know, i don't know, " I said finally.

His name is 77. "He said so he heard him murmur.

You were born here. " I said.

And so they started the tests right after he ate.

The food had no good taste, which was good was... Absorb vital energy.

And then he was driven to absorb vital energy and vital waves and even how they thought he ate brain waves his prey as they said.

And he wouldn't die fast, not until he fed himself completely, an energy vampire...

Absorb... Life... – A few years of life or all life...

And they realized that he communicated by telepathy often did not speak, did not speak with his own mouth, did not communicate with his speech.

He stroked him and so he touched his face gently he could not answer that, in fact he did not remember anything... And I didn't know what to do.

And soon he was accompanied and trained and did several tests on him, blood training exhaustive, and at the end of the week he received a red outfit.

And with metal fabric and similar to kevlar and he wore a black coturn and he was instructed to cut his hair...

In the two five times he grew again bigger and longer and he could not do the service to what was ordered.

And gradually he stood by Petrovsky's side under his direct orders...

And he was taken to the examination room his hair was as nourished and strong as silky and beautiful, and he was instructed to keep his long hair, and was soon trained.

And there in those facilities and so he saw around several tanks the same liquids that were applied in the vein and that he soon did not think about it.

He underwent further testing and that probe applied that liquid or whatever it was directly in his brain he wasn't well wasn't even walking because he was sent, but he knew.

And that at any time he would collapse and fall off the ground there was a constant hose an implant on his arm controlling the amount of substance.

And applied directly to his cerebellum and in his veins and his kinetic tele powers they were aditing to float and sleep.

He began walking with an uncontrolled walker of his limbs the creature learned fast and walked until he ran and created resistance.

And also fighting as if he already knew how to do he had no mercy on his opponents.

And he didn't understand what he had to do was orderly to eat, so he'd eat...

But he didn't feel like it or the feeling, not when he wanted his opponent's life...

And he was receiving orders and so he did, he fought and rested and slept if he was ordained.

His body was strong and firm he was tall and muscular with incredible pale skin resistance and with veins his body had between his back and chest to his navel and he had lines that intertwine and meet as circles.

But he was ordered to make the rounds accompanied by another mercenary.

And he was designated a mission being supervised were several missions

And he would be hired by an underworld big wig his master and he saw them throughout the week.

\- Whoever paid more. " You heard a scientist and Petrovsky say.

A few weeks before your birth...

You should infiltrate and kill two Deputies...

And he made him try to hide screaming for help when they tried to escape they asked for help, but he killed them the goal was to take their heads with him.

And he over the months that passed he did a great job killed ten people cleanly and successfully and without hindrances and hassles.

And he became the Red Demon a red nimaskand a black outfit glued with a boot and a strap with buckles.

And he levitated and could have the power of silence and so everything around him had no sound and neither spoke or heard then emerged the complete darkness that only he could see.

And he killed without ever being caught moving through the shadows and moving and disappeared with his psychic powers and so he appeared behind his victims...

Some time before your numerous missions...

There was a man whom his master wanted his head had spread a rumor of his murdered future and he would not expect it to emerge from behind, there were two security guards on the outside two on the inside...

And the darkness arose and then a snowy around and he heard gunshots, but he appeared behind each of them and severed them and disappeared and before his victim screamed he cut him into four-part head trunk belly and legs.

And so he took his head and each of them and bagged them and transported them out of the room to the edge of the property where a black car waited for him knocked on the door.

And he opened it and he went in throwing the bag on a man's side in black and this one looked at the bag and so he ordered him to rest and soon they followed.

His next mission after months of emerging and disappearing between properties and victims he should soon protect the facility.

And it was fighting a flying man with a symbol of s on his chest, this was Superman as they called him and the Justice League.

Who would soon arrive with several other invaders, Dr. Petrovsky had the spy killed who had revealed the scene.

He over the months gained fame as the mysterious assassin called the Red Demon...

And three times he met Superman and three times with wonder woman.

And he was supposed to eliminate a senator, he was in Petrovsky's way, and then he told them to eliminate him and he did it for a year of his awake life...

And it turned out to be famous for the red clothes he wore like a kimono and red boots and an oni mask with pointed teeth.

And the other day in the middle of a storm that ravaged Metropolises...

And there he was again walking the corridor of an immense 40-story building was a large hallway and several rooms around with doors locked down the end of the hall he teleported to all of them.

And then stealing the industrial spy files from a company rivaling that of its contractors, there should be no deaths so he saw it was the Lex Corp building.

And he ran through the company's various labs and computer centers and he broke into several computer centers and with a tablet he transferred the files.

And he using his blizzard to stun and leave security guards and employees unconscious...

And soon after he turned off the eats inside the security center next to the security room he soon knocked them all out of the building and left soon after.

And he approached with teleport and so he took the head with one hand and the moment he turned the other hand horizontally like a sword to cut his neck off.

And he felt an overpresence and the next moment he strayed from the path with only one step at one point before still with his hand on his head holding that bleeding head in his hands.

Family... And he put him closer to his face... Then came the headache, the pain for remembering something that should not ... And so forgetting.

Because he should remember why he shouldn't care...

\- Isn't Flash really?

Why should he really care?

Barry Allen. - It found 77.

Watching closely... Nothing came to mind...

Just... Hungry... He needed to feed...

He was persecuted by the authorities...

And so he formulated a plan...

Batman the brain behind the justice league, no one knows what happened, but he was no longer active, it was that he could use it in his favor...

And he didn't see him active, he didn't see him from a few feet away...

And so he always saw next door or Superman or some active member...

It was a few weeks ago that Bruce Wayne had disappeared from the media and was not seen in public long left, of course a lawyer in his place managing his assets...

But all he was always seen sporadically toward the Wayne company...

But i always went in there alone...

Someone always accompanying you to the advisor...

And no news and anything you say again if you're alive or dead...

But he saw, there he saw how that in a ceremony he disappeared taken over by monsters or demons and taken away for never coming back...

But using a psychic power enough powerful he could use that memory and destroy Superman...

And for 15 days of a fool or more, but what he didn't know was that he also fell into the illusions that they weren't his...

And so Clarck was in the fortress of solitude...

Sitting watching your parents' statues in that wide place...

And it was a grueling day and so he looked around him, and he felt really destroyed...

In recent weeks he had a fight with Lois the attempts were immense he needed to control himself, the same as always...

In prison...

And she didn't know if she liked it or stopped liking it...

And there were the problems of her feelings the worst of all was the one where she didn't know if it was good to be a victim...

And he juggled his feelings and emotions...

And she was arrested years ago slander and defamation against Bruce Wayne...

He needed to do his time, and now he really left John with his father wandering in space to have a break...

And it was old news he remembers like it was yesterday...

And so Bruce Wayne began to gradually disappear... media reports knew how to take a sabbatical season out of life to travel around the world...

And he knew right after things didn't go well at his wedding...

Bruce Wayne... Was he your friend? Really? He loved him more than that. I needed to talk to him, even if after what happened...

And so he looked around remembering Bruce remembered something he traveled through time and stopped as a glimpse of something he hadn't seen in a long time as it covered by illusions...

And so he saw himself as a fabricated souvenir covered in illusions he was seeing himself out of time...

And in any of these lives he saw about several people, he looked around him...

And in flashbacks I didn't know for sure he saw bruce having sex...

At a time of time in an instant of time when everything changed...

There were some reporters who were present, entering the scene, he didn't care less his will was out, all far away and away from him Superman looking angrily...

And he moved himself out of the hands of the Martian he launched an immense wave of concrete breaking impact and killing those reporters in the process.

And he received a message was Lois was in the hospital, she wanted to see Superman on the terrace of the metropolis hospital...

And Lois felt used and without any moral gallows to live another day being rescued by Superman...

And she'd hate another day of anger, it wasn't against Superman, but against everyone who thought she liked to be saved by the man of steel, and that was something that intimately.

And she liked it, but that wasn't something they threw in her face, and it was bad enough so even worse when she saw the nurses casting questions of what it was like to be rescued by Superman and have his personal bodyguard.

And seconds after her message on the hospital terrace, she saw Superman...

It didn't take a minute, that's really what she started hating after a while...

Kal. "Lois said looking him in his direction and he smiled at the ceu and approached her sympathetically...

And they... Well... She patted the chair beside her and he sat

\- Kal we've known each other for years and years anyway... - He said.

She lost love, something was born, but she didn't know what, but love ended up only her bodyguard came.

1 month after the beginning of the relationship of Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman...

An aristocratic and tall-looking man was beautiful putting on a mask of a red Japanese demon...

And again he had to go towards Florida in a private residence of an influential politician...

And in the midst of this infiltration process...

He had his second contact with the Martian when he was about to kill him, the Martian was rescued by wonder woman.

And he ran toward the fourth safe shortly after abandoning J'onn's body as he was caught by wonder woman who was equal to J'onn's images, he was intercepted as he ran and the lacquer caught him with his head and he transported himself away from the rope.

And he transported the rope unexpectedly surprising the woman and tying around her and passing behind the wall and trapping on a furniture on the other side...

They had trained his telekinetic powers and so could move objects with his mind, but he felt sleepy and soon he could not stand after training sessions.

And in an opponent in blue and red in particular, it was Superman.

And he picked him up in the middle of a file burn of a former employee of Mr. Petrovsky he should steal information and kill the man.

And amid his interception service and he was surprised by Superman.

The damn justice league was a thorn in your feet...


	6. Chapter 6

21

When Superman would punch him in his direction he was moving away.

And he was there months before waves of psychic energy levitating and throwing objects and throwing them at his opponents in the Supermancase.

And so he stole information and broke into kryptonian'smind.

And immobilized him long enough to hack into the computer transferring information to his prey and stealing his memories and killing him and fleeing.

And he knew that kryptonian had a civilian identity lurked among the human population and soon he lived among Kansas farmers...

And he told Petrovsky he sent memorias and sensations and various information...

And during the weeks the agents of black Lotus made three visits in Smallville and so Superman's parents were rescued and hidden next to everyone who had contact with their civil identity...

And she knew her secret identity and both, we lived together as friends, were boyfriends, but the time has come to stop. "She said.

Lois was feeling used and manipulated to destroy the league and Metrophic.

Lois, I. "He tried to say Superman.

And she mistook his look for something like wanting to apologize or even ask her to stop and she said.

Wait till I'm done. " she said.

\- I think we'd better not be together anymore, she said. And still looking at the clouds...

\- I have no intention of continuing on the daily planet as a reporter. "She said. "It's gone for me. " I said.

\- Lois, I... - Tried the man in steel.

No, Clarck. " Lois said.

\- I can't reconcile anymore. " Lois said.

And so she gave kal the ring back.

\- I understand he said...

And so he followed through the clouds with a smile he had kept with him a long time ago, freedom...

Both had little contact, their friendship on Clarck's part remained the same, but Lois did not feelwell, being manipulated.

And every time to be bait to get to the man in steel and now he was in trouble.

And she went to Perry the week she was released from the hospital, she saw the news and looked toward her job, didn't want to leave her job like to be a journalist, but she couldn't go on like this...

And she asked for a transfer to be anchored to M's etrophic newspaper with perry's help who knew a contact within a television station.

And so Superman and Wonder Woman were most often seen alone together fighting crime and always going out together...

And Steve couldn't handle his jealousy, so he arrived on a day when he saw them fighting the villain Toy-Man.

And he ended and so followed or tried to move on with his life without the love of the amazon and so on hated his weakness and his lack of power...

And gradually they lived more together the wonder woman saw the man of steel as a companion and so they stayed together...

Two years later in the watchtower, his patient had unconscious the bed...

The Mars hunter arrived in the room with a laptop. Superman. " He called the Martian.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the man of steel.

\- You'd better wash your face. " he said.

Why is that? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

\- Blood on your face. "Diana said.

Oh, Ohhh. "He said seconds later he got up disappeared and reappeared in that room with his face washed and looking toward the Martian.

And he came back and saw the Martian tying him to the bed and putting an electrode on his forehead.

Why are you tying him up? " asked Kal in his direction.

\- I don't know his condition when he wakes up, I don't know what he's going to do when he wakes up, and I don't even know how he's going to react.

And he looked at him back.

\- And he can't have a memory of what he did before I tied him up.

And he may not remember us...

Is that the data? "He asked Diana still holding Bruce's hand.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian stroking his face.

" Poison Ivy teamed up with Crane, Joker and gotham's new villain Freak. " Sayit.

\- And they have created a drug that increases libido, causes addiction, but causes serious side effects and is a sex drug.

– But this drug has been altered becoming a great hallucinogen and brainwashing drug. " I said.

And a good hallucinogen mixed with heroin and ecstasy and toxin of fear and sexual chemistry of poison ivy, causes a sexualfrenzy.

And in addition to toxin of fear mixed with a chemical compound of the flower mancausinga drug of slavery and dependenceand subservience... – He said.

– But they changed some substances and changing the chemistry they changed some proteins isolated others from theform.

And these that they changed the base formula and thus created the largest drug of suggestion and brainwashing. - He said.

– And at some point it would cause euphoria and a horny for something they have committed to compulsion by obeying and changing and altering theirmemory.

\- And being now susceptible to suggestion and receiving orders and obeying blindly.

\- And he doesn't eat like people he needs to suck energy to survive... - Said the Martian...

\- Can't you do something about reversing? " I wanted to know Diana...

\- It's not cell level. "He said he collapsed and he now feeds on vital energy. " J'onn said.

And he was sorry he couldn't reverse this situation and he looked deeper into that man's mind and he broke into the mind the same way he tried to escape his access and the moment he expelled the Martian...

Five years earlier in the middle of procedures and tests...

And so he stood on the verge of dying of staring and thrown into a closed field of an immense corridor with other experiments there were monster and uncontrolled beasts...

Hunger was so much that he didn't give a chance to defend himself...

Come closer thought towards you...

But they were uncontrolled beasts were irrational animals...

And they flew and ran towards him with the intention of killing the fallen man without force...

And he was torn apart, when they were about to dismember him he began to absorb sugar and pick up legs heads and arms, only absorbed his energy, but his essences and left them dry like dehydrated mummies...

And they didn't stand a chance. And he regenerated after several minutes...

And taken away from that room...

Two months later in the middle of the infirmary at the Watchtower...

\- Any chance he's got rid of his control? " Asked Kal.

" And it may not remember us when you wake up. " J'onn said.

" No... No...

" It's not possible. "Diana said.

You didn't invade your mind. "Diana said.

"Wouldn't you force him to remember who he was? " He asked.

\- If I do this at once invading his mind out of nowhere he can collapse and not wake up or get catatonic or go crazy. " J'onn said.

\- As much as I hate to admit he looks stronger than me. " J'onn said.

\- Is there a better solution? " I wanted to know Superman.

Well, i'm going to go "The Martian said.

"And my unmeasured invasion of it can cause an unstable excess wave, and cause death. " I said.

\- Even cardiac arrests. " Said ele.

And hewent in a tonel, all that and pure hormone and a lot of drugs for one person.

– More subtle and being helped by sedation. "Said the Martian.

\- It may be that when he wakes up he may have a very, very strong sexual appetite. "J' onn said.

"He can stay unstable. " He said. " You can recognize and then forget.

\- That was extensive genetic change and it's not the same anymore. " J'onn said.

And how we're going to move on. " I wanted to know Superman.

\- I just theorize. " J'onn said.

\- But I just need to invade their minds twice a day.

And he can try to fight. " I said.

And what are the other symptoms? He asked.

Symptoms. " J'onn said.

"I don't make many ideas about it. "The Martian said.

" I don't have the full data I just had a blood test. " J'onn said.

\- But for now I think he had intoxication and or the body didn't react well, I know he can die and that tumors may appear, but above all. - He said.

Andle may die, and until we find a cure or vaccine or see when his body will beat the toxin.

And how are you going to proceed? " Asked Superman.

"Can't you take it all away at once? " He asked.

\- I'm afraid I can't detoxify it the substance is part of your body, we can just slow down and I invade your mind little by little. " He said.

"I have to slow down and make him remember. " I said.

– I can't make him feel like he's disaught at once, especially with this implant that looks permanent. " J'onn said.

"I've tried everything and he doesn't leave. "The Martiansaid. - And the substance that is part of his body.

\- And when I can make him gradually lose his mind from his previous life. " I said.

\- How can we help. " Said Superman.

\- We have to bomb him with information. " J'onn said.

\- She's new is an untested drug in other beings unless they've done it before. " I said.

\- But in every way ...

\- When we got back the place was empty. "Diana said.

– If by chance they had left the files and data, I don't know what the effects of direct exposure are with all of this. "Said the Martian.

– I only know the data we collect, i know that all this was collected at one point I only know the data and what to manage. " Diana said.

"But it was strange the place was different, there were no clues, we didn't find the terrorist organization's data or whoever it was. " he said.

And they hoped Superman sat there in a chair on the right side and Diana on the left side each holding the man's unconscious hand.

\- He could die at any time or live. " Said the Martian.

" The first few hours are important. " I said.

"If he survives the then then he can stay stable.

\- I... - Said Kal stroking Bruce's face.

\- I didn't have time to talk anymore. " Said Superman.

" First of all of this. " Said Superman.

You can say it now. "Said the Martian.

"Maybe he hears it. " Said the alien.

"I'm going to talk too. "He said hopeful.

And he stood in the corner of the room watching the human lying on the bed and kryptonian next to the bed.

They alternated sometimes they would stay together, help change their bed linen, catheters to probe, and talk to him.

They stayed a while from the watchtower and then went to help elsewhere a tsunami in Hawaii an earthquake in the Barramas.

And Hal was taken toward his apartment by Superman and he took his battery and reciting the oath appeared another ring and beganenergizing.

And after a few days he returned to his green lantern work...

And J'onn, Diana and Clark saw the beautiful body they helped change, their relationship grew and were there to the point that they revealed to the public that they were together and was serious among them, had sex of hours and was frequent.

And he gradually recovered...

Diana loved him the same way Clark...

And gradually they were together...

And it was good at first...

And they faced a lot of villains together...

And he visited them to the point where all that disappeared...

But gradually he distanced himself Bruce felt robotic...

And Kal to protect the land was shot and with that he was in a coma...

And for years Bruce visited him in the hospital so he never woke up...

Diana was beaten by an immortal enemy...

And he didn't see them both anymore...

Four years ago in the midst of an experiment one of his guinea pigs woke up from a long period of hibernation...

At some point in the experiments and the sedation he had spoken and at the moments when he woke up he listened.

\- Administer 10 more cc of the substance, plus immunoglobulin - It said. – An intravenous with adipinol. " He said. " Prepare the Red Trio. " He said.

And so the man looked at his eyes open in the illuminated room.

\- So, 77, how do you feel today? " He asked.

He felt his muscles soft without strength and sleep, doped at best.

Bad. " I said.

Where does it go? " He asked.

Everything. " I said finally.

\- If red trio's name was a toxin stuck there with an implant he struggled, or rather tried to squirm to sedated himself, but was restrained and stuck to a bed and so he became sleepy and gradually he slept again.

Vaguely he remembered throughout the experiments he said that isolated a component of kryptonite and that he would insert into it, to know what would happen a liquefied form.

And he didn't remember who did there was a steady enough sedation not to give work beingquestioned.

And if not knowing how to respond susceptible to very vulnerable external influence.

And the drugs made him lethargic and sleepy when he couldn't remember where he would go and so he soon and kept always accompanied.

And when he starts training getting standard answers and at this point he keeps in control the dark knight...

And he when he was about to be submerged and put to sleep after his captors left him and there were guards there he had a spike in adrenaline broke by busting the ropes and then he struggled to try to escape, but it was in vain.

And he continued with the sedation and talked to him being kind, of course because of the situation he was in began to forget his name where he came and what he should do, sometimes his memory came back with a crying crisis.

And he was sedated again, he had catheters all over his body, where he was fed by probe and defecated into comadres.

And one day Doctor Petrovsky opened his abdomen, of course he had a localized anesthesia and was good five minutes revering the work where after this time he had regenerated.

And so throughout the week he made several incisions and huge and extensive cuts along their bodies and so he completely regenerated some took more than five minutes for the breadth of the cut.

And he was dismembered and his members grew back, the separate parts taken to study.

And throughout the week he had made a tree of dismembered parts where until he cut his face in half where he saw it separately, where he reconnected he would pull off and areaction.

And where he fatigued him next to his brain in three parts, and so they grew and regenerated separately where he took notes on his clipboard.

And then with anesthetics he separated the spare part and sewed him again where he reconnected and regenerated properly,

And he doesn't remember when he started being sliced his arms fingers and various parts of his body.

And not simple human goal reversing normal humans and he saw that after all the cauldron center and around when he field gallows and several of histricks.

And with that scrambling the computer system and its graphics they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface.

And one day he found himself partially awake when he was taken on a stretcher walking down the aisle

And while he was taken inside the facility, by an endless hallway he saw several rooms along the corridors in an elevator that descended several floors.

Months later...

And he passed through rooms where these corridors and so on the inside through the glass pipes and capsules there were monsters, monstrous anomalies and giant uncommunal beasts and uncontrollable beasts trapped and sedated.

It was a large and majestic room where there was a bed where he still sedated and relaxing he could not move and so he looked around and saw a woman and a man were two apparently

And he looked towards him and said.

" Goodbye to their old memories and their old lives, even their old form. " I said.

Two years earlier...

Batman was kidnapped and injected something into him a substance similar to the one they had tested when he called them Red Trio it was important to remember... But how long would that continue...?

And he repeated who he was repeating the names of those he wanted to be in his mind...

But gradually faded he forgot and toxins were increasingly frequent within his veins...

And he managed to escape through the experiments...

And a year later...

And that over the months of chemical and genetic testing and procedures they implanted in it a word trigger a suggestive expression...

At some point in the experiments and the sedation he had spoken and at the moments when he woke up he listened.

\- Administer 10 more cc of the substance, plus immunoglobulin - It said. – An intravenous with adipinol. " He said.

" Prepare the Red Trio. " He said.

And so the man looked at his eyes open in the illuminated room.

So, 77, how do you feel today? " He asked.

He felt his muscles soft without strength and sleep, doped at best.

Bad. " I said.

Where does it hurt? " He asked.

Everything. " I said finally.

\- If red trio's name was a toxin stuck there with an implant he struggled, or rather tried to squirm to sedated himself, but was restrained and stuck to a bed and so he became sleepy and gradually he slept again.

Vaguely he remembered throughout the experiments he said that isolated a component of kryptonite and that he would insert into it, to know what would happen a liquefied form.

And what brought them together the most was Bruce, both hisdisappearances and so much the fact that at first it was a competition of those who would win, but Bruce never realized or ignored...

And they wanted him each of them wanted the bat man, but he never matched or didn't notice, now the situation got worse and they had no way of saying...

And if I said he wouldn't remember, and an aild man was worse than anyone would rape...

1 year after his disappearances and two years later lying in the watchtower...

And how long it took to tell you about it.

And there were several heroes hospitalized after an uphill battle...

Barry in turn was taken to the Watchtower hospital, the Midnight Doctor did his bandages and underwent surgery where he wassewing.

And in his head a drain to prevent bleeding and spent two days unconscious recovering from his injuries and after three days he woke up...

And he was visited by Hal in this period which everyone was bothered at least those who did not participate in the fight and were unaware was who this man was and why he was in the tower and not in the hospital in jail.

The first thing Barry saw when he woke up was the man who knocked him out twice, and took him to a surgery table, soon watching saw no resemblance to anyone.

And why was the killer who tried to kill him in the same room as him?

And both he and most members of the Justice League and Superman Diana and J'onn took all the members in the conference room there was an uproar and Ali Superman said.

Just calm down, please. "Said the man of steel.

Because that killer is here in the tower. " I wanted to know Guy Gardner the green lantern.

He's Batman. " Said J'onn without preambles he ignored the gaze of Superman and Wonder Woman...

What is it? " asked Shazam.

How is that possible? " I wanted to know the golden gladiator.

\- They experimented with him, brainwashed him, they subjected him to various tests and altered his DNA and his body. "Said the Martian.

\- They turned him into a killing machine. " J'onn said.

Who would be able to do that? "I wanted to know Harlequina emerging in the crowd that whispered and became restless.

When will he wake up? " Said the woman.

There's a big problem. " Said Superman.

We don't know for sure. "Diana said.

"We don't know if and when he's going to wake up. "Diana said.

He doesn't remember us. " He said.

"At that time everyone started talking at the same time, but they were stopped by J'onn and Superman.

\- It's been more than five months. " Constantine said.

" Nothing prevents the reversal of the case. " he said.

\- Turns out he spent more than five months undergoing tests, brainwashing, and all the time he was drugged a brainwashing drug, and this drug caused him not to remember who he was, there's a memory loss. " J'onn said.

And he may not recognize any of us as he can when he wakes up trying to kill whoever is in front of him. " Said Superman.

And what we can do to help. "He asked in the mood to help, was, Canary.

"We can't stay here and do nothing. "She said he was supported by several heroes who gave her consent.

\- We don't know for now. " J'onn said.

– In addition to trying to bomb him with information and souvenirs. " I said.

\- And the worst and that he doesn't feed normally, he needs vital energy - Diana said.

What's it like? " I wanted to know, Nuclear. Doesn't he eat? " He asked.

Not in the normal way. " Said Superman.

\- It feeds on vital energy. "Said the man of steel.

\- Isn't there a way to get him back to normal or get this drug out of his system? - I wanted to know the blue Beetle.

\- Or make him return to normal and feed normally.

\- No... - Said J'onn sadly

"The drug has been in his system for so long, it's been part of his body now. " Isaid.

"And the only way I found it was to get into his mind once a day to try to do with his mind try to fight.

But only when he wakes up. " I said.

\- And they altered your DNA permanently. " J'onn said.

And everyone looked at him.

And your physiognomy. " I wanted to know Supergirl.

Will he continue like this? "She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " J'onn said. - From what I understand is a permanent mutation genetic alteration, they have forged his body to change.

He said Doctor midnight. – They induced his body to change the drug base. " I said.

And he's a mutant now. "Doctor said midnight.

\- They applied some of them to the bone marrow and apparently has several genetic scars and bones. " Said Doctor Midnight.

And so they all looked around thinking about the possibilities and in life.

And in the middle of that Superman Diana and J'onn took care of Bruce Wayne.

And they received visits from several heroes who saw that unconscious man lying on the bedbed.

It lasted for weeks.

Bruce, bruce. "Kal said, I love you, I need you. "He said with tears stroking his face with dark circles.

\- I love you, I feel like I want to be with you. " Said Superman repeating the mantra every day in his bed, his eyes were closed and deep dark circles formed the swelling had disappeared.

Diana accompanied him and always revered his body declaring her love...

The need to be by your side...

My boy. " Said Amazon.

And by touching his hands they fed him for days they alternated between Nuclear Superman, Diana and Atomo.

And themost powerful s that would not run the risk of dying if he fed too much of his energies and would not risk dying, and some more powerful heroes who could endure.

I want you so badly. " Said Amazon whispering in his ear by kissing him on his face...

And so they held hands Superman and Diana as they touched Bruce's hands.

Always by your side, always sharing that feeling, but never approaching more than necessary.

There were prominent veins in his arms on his face he was hot, very hot, that day they put bags of gel on his body being fed byprobe.

And there were many other intravenous remedies he had another cardiac arrest, and soon returned five minutes later, the beard was about to do, so Diana did, she sang...

And for that nothing was more than a distant whisper, nothing more than that, Superman helped her trade Bruce Wayne, Damiam visitedhim.

And along with Dick and stood for hours sat Dick cried at how audible the beeps were, at that time they left minutes later.

\- What could you do with him? "Asked Desperate Dick.

They wanted the perfect killer. "Damiam said looking around and seeing his father's white hair.

"They didn't need his mind. " Damian said.

"Only of an obedient slave. " he said.

And every day Diana, J' onn and other league members witnessed Kal's reaction to declaring himself to Bruce, while sometimes sitting stroking him changing his clothes, telling stories and declaring his lover.

And each telling his life, in the end all members of the justice league made visits every day sitting down to talk, and trying to talk to Bruce, and so the visit almost every day of Alfred.

Until he came twice a week until he decreases once a week and finally once every 15 days...

And so increasing time and after all he didn't remember Alfred seemed like it wouldn't be foul for Bruce...

That helped him change his bedding in fact it looked like he walked aimlessly with a blurred vision and looking toward a wall and or even to the ceiling without actually seeing...

Bruce slept unconscious among the beeps of the machines, and several weeks passed and everyone was very concerned between fever and arrhythmia crises, long time of concern, until a few weeks later he no longer needed the hemodialysis machine.

And then the probes continued and waited only to wake up two weeks later, it was two o'clock in the morning of a Thursday, looking at an electronic clock on the wall abovehim.

And depois he still with the breathing tube and oxygen hose in his mouth looking at each of them asleep in their respective chairs.

And the pain, his stomach hurt, a groan and he had no strength felt weak a tube in his mouth he saw half sleepy and hearing distant echoes ever closer and heard some voices.

And closer and closer to him and some hands stroking his face other hands holding his own hands, and so he heard from a distant echo to some noise, he listened as he opened his eyes.

I love you, Bruce. " Said Superman stroking his face forever from that moment when you saved me that we fought together... – A body leaning against him stroking his hair... Mãos suave s and a female voice... Diana...? thought.

"I feel the same way... - Diana said. "On that day we wanted to declare ourselves, we wanted to be together... – A embarrassed voice. And with you. - I want to be by your side... - A voice... The Martian? Someone talking to him... Kal?

A kiss on his time, a cuddle, some tube in his mouth, he opened his eyes slowly and when he felt they got up he tried he groaned an offering and saw he tried to hold by answering both hands, not to leave.

And he sometimes kissed him, but he wasn't love, he was hungry and they let him do it was the only contact beyond hands on his arms and he felt hungry and fed on some heroes...

He opened his eyes and saw Superman, J' onn and Diana.

But it was too far away...

Everything was lost he saw them from afar...

Bruce, bruce. "They said in unison, and so they returned to the edge of the bed Diana stroked her hair. He made a moan ing soured his eyes and saw around him turning his attention to both and they called him and Superman said.

Did you hear me? " He asked.

His tired eyes flashed made a half smile and shook his head denying, but again fell to unconsciousness...

And it was in those days that they were replaced by Nuclear and Capittothe atom that seemed lost in knowing what to say, and they watched him train and stop unexpectedly bodybuilding and eventually he was catatonic shrunk in a corner of the training room...

It was times when he couldn't concentrate too much on the people around...

And he fed on Atomo and Nuclear...

And they seemed to have a lot of energy...

But it didn't seem to be enough...

Both sitting in the chair in front of him Superman pulled his mao and kissed his fingers that surprised him increased the eyes Diana did the same and J' onn stroked his head...

And he was unconscious...

And these days they were as sad as a rainy night...

And he entered his mind, it was not subtle he did not like it and twice in the attempt he threw him out of his mind and several objects flew in the direction of the Martian who became intangible.

And they talked at times he didn't remember and so deep as if there was a fortress around his mind.

And both heroes Diana and Kal kissed each of their cheeks near their lips.

Weeks before...

He had marriage difficulties as many people had and in the midst of it he began to get confused didn't know for sure whether he really loved Lois or loved Batman, Bruce Wayne, his love was in his mind that of one and or what confusion he got into , he liked Diana, too.

He at first thought he was like one brother to another, but this sometimes taking into account that he could simply discover or consider facing the consequences...

In the weeks that followed while he alternated in taking turns with J onn and Diana while taking care of Bruce...

And he was being escorted through the Fortress without any further incident or suicide he saw the man returning from his thinness to his physical form doing exercises being accompanied by Diana...

And where he saw him look through out the fortress of solitude...

And so on...

And he the more time he spent the more the man got the better, he looked with new eyes and forgave him everything that could be better...

Both Diana, J ́onn were closer...

And he took him toward Fortaleza the man smiled hesitantly and gradually he regained confidence training with Diana was accompanied by the Martian who in turn helped with mental problems and the instability of his mind...

And he on one of these days kissed Diana and became closer to J'onn...

And so they saw that when they took care of Bruce, it wasn't just friendship was more than that...

And he gradually had fewer crises was not desperate and no more attacks was more docile...

And so after a year of the end of his crises after his instability he was returning to being his friend...

And so he took him floating in the middle of that site an ancient shrine of Krypton...

And so he had dreams, dreams he didn't see Bruce, but Lois, dreams in which he raped her, that he tortured her and delivered her to a man dressed as wolf, were flash that seemed to disappear...

And in the midst of that he took him to the fortress sky...

And so he saw around...

And gradually he looked around as a whole and as a nothing...

And he dared to venture...

And he did not remember when he had improved or the moment he had returned to the Watchtower and or the moment the presence of the four had become constant, or the fact of it, had simply ended with Lois...

And so he introduced him to a room where he had never been in the midst of it he saw him looking around...

Hey... - He said toward Bruce...

To which he did not remember when he had taken off his hood, or when he no longer had time to see his own son...

On the other hand, it was 2 years ago practically that he had no contact with his son and Lois... And or the fact that he doesn't see some of his co-workers...

And so he remembered apologizing to Bruce for being so dumb and stupid...

And the tears of seeing him in the hospital, the tears were so thick... Or the fact that he just saw him on his lap... Your bloody hand...

And so he saw Lois's flash in tears his crying son in Bruce's desperate bed...

And he saw Bruce being carried away from him in his dreams, as if it were an immense nightmare...

And so he's right there by his side again and looked pretty good, even if he didn't remember when he got to the fortress, he just knew he had an exhausting day at work...

And so he looked around...

He had asked Bruce to find him there was really happy to hear diana's advice...

These days they were happy...

Happy and worry-free...

And so he was in the Fortress of Solitude he was on the floor walking without the hood towards him and so he looked around and so he came into it...

And the man from Krypton received him...

Bruce... - He said swallowing the saliva. "I have something to show you. " I said. "I want to say a long time ago. " He said.

His smile was beautiful, his crystalblue eyes were wonderful...

And he looked towards him when they both tried to talk at the same time...

Bruce... - Superman said. "I want to show you something. " I said. " On top. " He said

What is it? "He spoke hesitantly his embarrassed voice... -How I go there

\- This room and a part of the area and the west corridor, it has no gravity. " Said Superman.

"Like me... - Your question without an apparent answer. –

"We can get to the other end floating. " I said.

\- I want to show you the hologram room...

\- And so that area was... - Batman said - And so he looked toward Superman.

\- I don't come here... - I used to say. "I don't have many memories of before. " I said.

\- I'm really sorry for what I did to you. " Said Superman... - Lois and I... - Said

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " He said. " I understand. " I said.

I love him. " Said Superman.

You... - It said. " He's my best friend. " I said.

More than that. " Said Superman.

Please, please. "He said thinking there wouldn't be an answer... - Stay with me. " Said Superman. "Be my boyfriend. " He asked. Or let me try. " He said.

He was distressed it took seconds for an answer and more for him a smile and a long kiss... Then...

He drove him there amid the stars. " He said;

\- This was one of Krypton's nights. " He said. "I give it to you. " He said. And so they stayed there for hours.

\- And so Superman took Bruce there for hours, until he couldn't move anymore...

And so he had declared himself long awaited for an opportunity.

He was afraid of losing control always had and he loved him and revered him was a little strong in his first time, but he had sex seriously...

And so in the next few hours stopped there covered...

And then there was the beep of the league communicator...

And to his discomfort he wanted to keep it only between them, and so they found themselves hidden...

And in the midst of that while Superman had wonderful moments with Batman...

Lois was in Back Gate Prison, and she was desperately screaming she had been raped continuously...

A lot of bruises...

And so she cried a flash as if she saw Superman, she had begged repeatedly, it was as if she didn't pay attention it was like they didn't see her, and didn't care, she screamed begging her cut breasts she was bitten and raped...

And he Bruce remembered that months before he disappeared...

And so he saw himself...

Sick and of course his colleagues did not know of their subsequent health problems if it really was a serious problem if it would take into account this...

Meanwhile somewhere else... Months before...

Bruce Wayne made preparations for his trip...

When Superman remembered that he was sent by time on his accidental journey in a Toy attack-Man was really angry...

And so Bruce, well he had to talk to a couple the only one who at that time was witha compatible child capable of a transplant, he saw himself talking to Amasteus.

Andand le should travel somewhere, amid the rivers of blood and the temples of Zarathanis, to leave that plan without leaving suspicion and without letting others know their true intentions.

And he saw that Superman looked at him and months earlier when he declared himself to him the perfect moment where he would show up with love and be a caring man...

But that should never happen...

But he couldn't stand was close to change and transition, just arranging an excuse for how he would just stay away from everyone without them saying he was to blame or a coward...

And of course I'd rather be considered a victim than one of the people would be to blame for tragedy...

Weeks before the events and Superman's statement to Batman in the Fortress of Solitude...

The brain itself. " I said.

And so Luthor was on a secret base in the middle of sewers, and of course without the presence of Lupus the man of the underworld and J ́inn za ́as J ́ynaa...

He was there... Lex Luthor as Lex Luthor

There it was...

And he didn't know where he failed was when he sold darkseid weapons or when he was deceived by Brainiac... Or when it was manipulated by Batman...

Luthor seemed not to realize, but he was monitored, Bruce had long put it without realizing it and the other women whowatched.

And they monitored his progress part of the plan implied in case he did not suspect and of course there was a spy, but he would not know that it was himself...

So this is the result of his grand plan thought one of the girls, Grodd and Joker seeing Lex Luthor being taken, and of course both running amid human debris in sewers, as he stepped into another putrid puddle of human waste, they realized they were manipulated ...


	7. Chapter 7

20

But they didn't know who did it.

Mercy had simply made the drops run. Not before she was kidnapped herself, this woman had been caught and by the accounts, in a world of dreams and successive rape and continuing...

One of the times he had been defeated by the Justice League, our incarcerated allies and the two of us hiding in the sewer like a couple of rats.

And he didn't realize that he had been thrown into Black Gate, if he realized he was too far from it, there was one plan behind another, and at thattime.

And he didn't realize he lived in dream worlds, dreams as vivid as the very subsequent reality in which he lived...

\- Tell me Luthor, are your plans such phenomenal waste of time or was it just luck?

His lips attacking his bald forehead, he was tied up the second time he had failed again deceived.

And he had simply made a fool of himself, at that time he played Superman against the league and so he had planted evidence against Batman... No... Bruce Wayne... Well... It didn't work out.

And he knew who Batman really was, but that didn't make things easier... - I didn't even solve any problems now...

Grodd hid under a low suspension pipe when he tried to follow the tracks of annoying billionaire through the maze of tunnels beneath the city of Metropolises.

And he saw the moment others were arrested and whom Lex was captured by the mysterious man, had tried to capture his allies, to discover that they also had psychic powers, but had discovered and or tried, but they were controlled by someone else Powerful...

The city's sewer system was not designed to accommodate creatures of their size and the inconvenience and smell were doing nothing for their level of irritability, but somehow when they managed to get Luthorback.

And they were followed and surrounded starting a fight to try to escape afterwards, and so they were hidden again and a bald one that really seemed uncontrolled and unstable...

Lex at a glance come back soon, shaking his head in disgust.

No... No... That plan was perfect. " He said. " Must... And you have any idea what you're talking about.

And he said, always with disdain, as he turned and continued his way, he had no direction everywhere he was bleeding from the feet to head...

I'm not surprised that the subtlety of my plans would be beyond understanding... And _we're not_ hiding in the sewer.

\- Gorilla Grodd looked towards him. "None of this makes sense. " He said. "More than once two or three,but they know where we are and where we are...

Steps... Dripping water... Someone approaching at great speed...

\- Whatever - Said Joker. - It really seems strange even for Lex made a sharp left turn and stopped in front of a wall without any entrance or exit...

And he babbled more than usual...

They made fun of their companion, reached the lamp that provided weak underground lighting to the sewer, many workers from the system and pulled.

And they remembered they were being persecuted, but there was something wrong they stopped in fear and uncontrollable...

A panel slid back into the opposite wall, revealing a keyboard and eyepiece identifier.

And they seemed to camouflage themselves, as if everyone wasparalyzed trapped in awall or as if time stopped around them, but they knew that really they werefrozen.

And Luthor had an expression of fear as if he saw a flashback before they were found and so they saw as if they entered their minds...

And then noting that those who followed him had psychic powers...

Frozen at a time in time seemed like a time loop...

Lex quickly on, entered some numbers, leaned over to a check of his eye and turned away triumphantly as a slidwall.

And so without realizing that some behind cameras, there were many of these scattered between Gotham and Metropolises.

And so behind this wall, there were cameras and a huge installation, revealing an expansive compound, equipped with all the technological amenities that would normally be available to a man of Lex Luthor's possessions.

\- It really is Luthor, you would never hide in the sewers. "The voice that echoed through the walls said.

A flashback showed the same facilities months earlier...

This is all part of my plan. "He said toward an ally.

There was the gorilla Grodd, and a humanoid copy of Brainiac.

He waved a hand with disdain. After you.

Months before...

Is our deal intact? " Luthor asked toward the alien creature.

"And so he said... - I will do according to plan. – Said the green creature humanoid and three circles connected on his forehead and greenish clothing and equally green skin...

Grodd entered the underground bunker, followed closely by Lex. As the door slid closed behind him, he let out a slow whistle.

He looked around at the mainframe computer, the big screen projectors with open surveillance feeds from various locations throughout the metropolis, and without realizing that he himself was watched...

And he watched around him.

And that could be stopped when? " Bruce asked towards Zariel in that dark room...

And of course we're going to have to discredit Luthor as much as Lois. " Said the voice...

And the fully equipped lab and everything else that made this base almost indistinguishable from one of Lex Corp's many technology facilities.

Truly, Lex Luthor would spare nothing for his convenience, and where his operations support base was concerned he actually made a deal with Brainiac...

\- Impressive - Said the caller in the dark on the other side of the cameras, who in turn was watching Luthor and saw Grodd for the hidden lenses.

And of course grodd admitted that this would be beautiful and cozy, there were enough controllers, to know Luthor's biggest secrets, but he wouldn't use them for now.

And of course that wouldn't change the fact that they should keep Superman busy. "And that wasn't just a question of why, it doesn't change the fact that all your conversation was just that.

And talking everyone could do, the hard thing was to keep a plan and even come true...

His plans were ruined and what for his calculations would be more than once.

Superman could break down that door at any time - Joker Said watching around. "Yes and that could happen. " He said

And I don't take your reason. " Circe said appearing next door and seeing the situation in which they met. "Grodd, well he didn't like how he was.

\- And that made a little disgusting sound.

And really. " He said. - He certainly has enough motivation.

Lex went to the computer system and followed by Grodd. - Oh, Superman, - Lex said with a lip wave.

\- No... - It said. - Not yet. " He said.

Don't worry about him. He made a gesture.

\- These walls are coated with lead.

\- Not even Superman can find us here.

And of course. " Superman is the least of his worries.

"And of course it's not with him that you should worry about. " He said to you in the darkness.

– The caller said in the dark and there was the shadow that as if they were monitored and they were in a monitoring camera and there was a single place that was only used for Batman recordings and simulations...

" It's more to me that concern comes. " He said.

Grodd shrugged his shoulders. - I've been doing that back then. Apparently, you think of everything. "

I'm sure i do. " He said.

Turning quickly as someone entered the main chamber, although a side door he hadn't noticed there were two more people hiding, Grodd relaxed as he recognized the female Lex bodyguard was Mercy.

She was alone and didn't seem surprised to see herself or Luthor.

Lex, Lex. " How that for a fleeting moment he recognized that he had been captured a long time ago...

Well, what about Mercy? "I'd say she was somewhere else...

There were several cameras installed and people who shouldn't be awake...

And she... Well... she greeted her boss moments later months earlier well after the attack on Brainiac, after they were caught weeks earlier...

And as she approached her hands intertwined behind her back, like a robot...

Mercy... Mercey... - Any problems? "He asked... Merrcy Graves...

Both or all there were trapped in a simulation camera. - But Mercy... Well she had been caught a long time ago...

And they saw in a fleeting moment as if they lost in an instant of time...

And she screaming and screaming and screaming being flogged and trapped inside a large room and circling other naked trapped women with severed faces...

\- Nothing... - I said at last...

It was seconds before the decision-

Before you just say the exact word...

Good, good. And he made a second lost expression before he said, with an anticipatory smile.

\- It's time to start phase 2. " I said. "But this faze never arrived.

His interlocutor mocked, laughed him wildly toward a room with lots of cameras around, and looking toward Luthor.

"There is, there is haaa... – Ria wildly.

And it really is there really is a phase for this disaster. " He said.

"I'm really happy, interested. " I said.

Lex just reached out and stroked Grodd on the back condescendingly and turned to his bodyguard.

\- Are you organizing the recordings? " He asked...

Of course, Lex. She gave her a remote control.

Good, good. Let's see what we have to work on. " I said.

\- He pressed a series of buttons.

There was skepticism. "And of course, after all, Luthor still had to pay him for this mess.

"And he is very cautious, but a fool with no real potential.

And he watched. "It was overrated. " He said. "Good luck Lex.

And he was surprised to see eight of the big screen flicker monitors and record eight different intimate encounters.

Eight sexual encounters between... Superman and Batman.

" And that changed between the Martian... And Wonder Woman... - From this he realized that he should see the strange way in which he was...

He was a real threesome.

Grodd's mouth fell open as he counted three erotic interludes somewhere on the other, a series of incidents in similarly designed locations that Grodd realized were part of the justice league headquarters.

And they saw Superman was very vigorous and knew how to differentiate between sex and fight. " It was well established...

But he wouldn't have this simulation for long, let alone these recordings...

There was even a monitor that displayed a sexual encounter in a Metropolis alley! Grodd flashed twice.

Fortunately, the sound has been muted.

\- Is this phase two? - And he asked, incredulousto Luthor.

Luthor laughed perversely down his throat.

\- Sexual blackmail. - The interlocutor said. "It's not your business, Luthor. " He said. " It's not your business.

" I said. - That, my dear ape, is most certainly phase two. "And what incredulous would I be if I knew you were a fool...

Gorilla Grodd, he noticed a flash around him, he didn't like to feel blurry and upset he felt something, something that didn't make sense there, as if this sine had passed longer, as if that situation was repeated, like a temporal loop...

And so he looked the first time an antenna in mistuned drizzle and drizzled and so he felt in a state of trance a drop of water dripping around coming down the ceiling and so he looking around like the antenna had a leap of the image and he was no longer there, but trapped in a facility, and around several women arrested, he found himself raping Mercy, and around he saw Superman raping... Lois...

\- And he saw a Martian around him in a room with him and several monkeys and many of them were trapped, green Martian fasteners, on a wheel with cables and several cables connected. - Whatever - He said toward Luthor moments after them there moments later none of this happened... Returning to the moment he was present...

Grodd – He was nothing more than unstable. After that. Luthor, you're starting to me off. " I said...

And moments later Luthor stuck in a bleeding and tortured table and cut screams and more screams...

And coming back months before they were in that torture chamber.

In a conversation with Grodd in that bright room.

And he said menacingly.

\- What does your porn collection have to do with our ultimate goals?

\- You all pulled us together; promised a big payment and an end to the justice league, but you managed to deliver nothing. " I said.

\- Calm down. - I'll explain. - Lex paused for a moment like on one of the screens and something caught your attention fleeting moments of desolation...

He always smelled us with disdain, and of course lost a long time ago, and then continued.

\- I knew our main plan would fail. There was no real way that you group of clowns would never be able to take the league out of justice despite my best plans.

Victory demands a certain character and courage that the average criminal does not possess. " He said.

"Of course Luthor underestimates himself too much... It has a huge ego...

Grodd grinds his teeth in frustration with Lex's insult and tone of argument, but stopped interrupting.

He decided that the best way to find Lex Luthor was to let the man appreciate the sound of his own voice.

Self-centered and ignorant fool thinking it's really better than any plan...

\- The destruction of the justice league was just a pretext to ensure the participation of some of our most simple members. Our clashes with the justice league over the past twoweeks.

And they were a necessary diversion to access us to superman's base of operations, especially his Kryptonian computer.

\- He assaulted the crystal that destination doctor had managed to deliver before his capture.

This crystal gives me the upper hand on the Brainiac virus that disabled Lex Corp's computer system.

"Well it was that way then. " I said. - Lex Corpo has been invaded...

A necessary and commendable step and precisely in line with my original presentation of this operation.

"But that was subtly destroyed...

With a satisfied smile, Lex continued.

\- And it was just the end of my game that I held close to the vest. - He waved a hand at the monitors.

\- Subtleties would have been lost in this group of commoners. – Rio he in unison at that time he felt panting among his offerings...

While Lex seemed completely pleased with himself, Grodd had used his supply of patience that lacked insufficiency and was not inexhaustible and totally insufficient, but he would think that room was stopped the wind was a walrus Strange...

Everything he was worried about was destroying the justice league and, in particular, the big alien in the blue pantyhose in red underwear, but at that time he didn't know where all that thought came from...

He didn't like being told he was basically a pawn in some game that he wasn't aware of and his ultimate goal should have any relationship

"And getting the justice league from his hair.

He growled and advanced over the obnoxious billionaire, grabbing him from the front of his shirt and shocking him against a wall.

He felt the guard's wretched back stopped seconds before acting, and trying to look angrily and grudge, his genius himself was disfigured with anger, and attached himself to his right side in an attempt to remove him, but he just squeezed his arm and was effortlessly thrown out what the character was strange and uncontrolled and even stranger was his ability to his size..

Are you saying it was never your intention to kill Superman to destroy the justice league? " He said.

Kill Superman? – Your interlocutor and his character Lex, always consulted with disdain, if a little breathless. And why wouldn't that be easy without interference. " Which was strange. " Of all this. "And he didn't seem like a being who could be hurt like any other. " He said. For what? " He asked.

\- Why in the world Would I like to do that?

And get your hands off me, you monkey shit. " I said.

Grodd stared at the billionaire in amazement for a moment and then abruptly let him go.

His head was tingling. Obviously, Lex Luthor had lost his mind somewhere.

And in his mind a strange pain arose fleeting and unlike any other, but that disappeared unexpectedly, but he no longer felt it. "I didn't feel any reason why he was going to kill Superman.

"Someone in the distance didn't want him dead wanted a plan that could control and deceive the alien...

Grodd merely needed to convince the maniac that they pay him, so they could go their separate ways. "But that was strange, at that time his desire was to flee before those who persecuted him found him,

\- Gorilla... - Heard a distant echo, seriously someone called him, but it was just his impression...

\- You're sure that was Luthor's plan.

"Yes... - You've heard of it. " That's how it happened...

Lex straightened his clothes. " Whatever. -No... – No - He said for himself he found himself tied up and removing a strip of leather from him... – Flash passed and found himself at that very moment of time...

Raising an eyebrow, mocked Lex.

\- And I see you've put a lot of faith in your intelligence.

I don't want to kill Superman. I don't need to kill the aliem.

I'd say it. - I'm going to show the world that Superman is no better than anyone else.

And given the right set of circumstances, the right stimulus, even from the world that idolizes him, will resort to more _basic_ behavior. – Lex's smile.

\- The purpose of our operation in three dos.

\- First, That I needed to get the crystal to release my brainiac virus company; secondly, I used to know the Brainiac of the Kryptonian computer to leave Superman agift.

And also who would be my traitor, or who would be spying on Lex Corp.

" To which this one I have not yet discovered. " It's missing. "It said Grodd laughing.

And he was mocking Luthor, and this enraged continued.

\- And thirdand more importantly, I orchestrated this.

"My goal was to discredit Superman before the league of justice. " I said. – Make him weak before others.

"And he made a gesture to the monitors who were still displaying their lewd recordings. And he'd say.

\- It was material of perfect blackmail. " He said.

Lex laughed darkly.

\- Napoleon said it's the same strategy as with the siege of fortresses. Concentrate the fire at a single point.

When the break is done, the balance is broken.

\- Everything else becomes useless and is taken to the fortress.

\- You're a great speaker, but you're just on it. " I said.

And of course.

" You have little experience practicing. " I said.

\- Napoleon also lost a battle which caused his fall and the end of his life and premature death. "Grodd said.

And you failed tried to find the traitor, someone who was handing him over the league, but you couldn't. " He said.

\- And that he made a gesture again to the monitors. " He said.

And it's the only point you've managed to get. " He said.

"Your lack of control. " I said.

\- And allow me to get Superman to do something against his nature only once. " Grodd said.

And once it's not enough. " He said.

\- It was just loss of balance. " He said. "Nothing more.

Once the balance is broken, the fortress has not collapsed. " He said.

Superman was saved by other members of the justice league.

" Superman can or will fall. " He said.

"But apparently it wouldn't be by your hands. And not for you. " I said.

His voice took on a patronizing tone.

And then he could say. That situation wasn't very bothersome, more than I could say was strange and inconsistent. " He said.

– The haunting of the situation as if trapped in a ghost house trapped by millennia and strange events...

Ghosts spectrewaves that were not waves reflection of strange waters...

It's always our heroes who fall the farthest, since they have a lot more to fall.

Lex Luthor sniffed out and so he saw himself momentarily as repeating the same strange interrogation, he spoke as if he stuttered and so spoke.

\- Find out bruce wayne is Batman

"B in, that's an exaggeration.

– Less important and did not matter as a black spectral shadow with smoke and mirrorsaround.

And in the distance he went up to heaven and said it didn't matter in the dark night...

Grodd sighed.

\- It said.

\- This is all a lot of fun, Luthor, but I think it would be better if you only arranged for my payment and we were going to split up .

" Before others find us.

Yes, of course. Give me a moment and you'll get what's coming for you.

Lex left the master bedroom through the door that had previously admitted his coast guard...

The bodyguard's thinking made Grodd look in her direction.

She was on the other side of the room, much worse for wear and tear because she was thrown at twenty feet, no drunk looking at the monitors. Grodd turned his attention to the screens and retreated.

She looked like a statue and it was a standing and fickle statue that didn't move and didn't move was a strange exhausting feeling...

And he saw her as if he paralyzed

The recordings seemed to be about some kind of loop, because he didn't think humans had the stamina to mate for a long period of time.

Although his coast guard was enjoying the situation, he seemed to be enjoying the show,Grodd.

And it seemed like the members of the justice league the two so attractive, being enjoying as much as a pair of troglodytes in heat.

He would never understand the mating habits of human beings.

Giro as Lex entered the room with a briefcase in his hand, Grodd sighed with relief that this sordid case was about to come to its conclusion.

And so he looked at it like he relived that scene several times.

And at these times they had the same moments and the same conclusions.

Luthor he said. - I'd like to say it was a pleasure, but...

He didn't bother to finish the sentence. After all, what were you going to say about Lex and his outrageous plans?

Putting the suitcase on the conference table, Lex looked at Grodd with a raised eyebrow before opening the lock. "Fortunately, I have your payment here."

Grodd had a moment to react as Luthor raised a gun from his briefcase and fired two shots.

At that moment it was only long enough for Grodd to wonder why his mind control powers didn't seem to work on Luthor before the darkness took over him.

Lex, arrived behind his right ear and removed the patch that allowed him to block Grodd's mind control powers.

He made fun of his bodyguard. Well, my dear. " He said. " Please be kind enough to take care of the last loose end.

\- And please have our friend removed for the security facility in the complex lab.

The tranquilizer will keep him at least five hours.

Mercy came back his smile. Of course, Lex.

And so took him away, she took him toward an antechamber and trapped him in a special tube in a state of inertia and doped...

And he was then this same week following his plans, and his plans according to Luthor headed toward his end...

And he used Lois Lane.

And of course, miss. Lane, they're real. " He said on his cell phone...

" These photos are real. " He said. – The recordings too. - It said

When he moved and Mercy went to open the hidden entrance.

When she was about to open the fake wall door his almost screams was surprised. And so an immense hole followed by an explosion and so smoke and rubble around.

Those same people the hooded mercenaries slowly entered through the opening marching towards them...

They were the same people who stole their kryptonite

And so Luthor, in turn lying on the ground saw or glimpsed Mercy underneath and rubble and a missing leg and so he couldn't lift all the nausea dizziness he felt that discomfort and blood dripping from his legs...

And it's really Luthor. " He said. "I believe we're going to have a long talk.

And so that muscular woman hooded in black inT-masks approached them raising debris as if it were paper and so others headed to computers and downloading their files.

And so moving everything around and so some others cleaning and others collecting objects around your hideout...

Weeks before Luthor was attacked weeks before his plans went wrong...

But Lois Lane felt betrayed... I was angry. Hate... Grudge...

Weeks later...

That recently had filed for divorce and did not appear even to give clarification of why...

In fact, everything was nothing but a Machiavellian plan taking advantage of its weakness and ignorance...

Present moment...

She was sitting in her dining room, her apartment and reviewing the images the recordings, and those, sines in the fortress of solitude and so many places, and months to avoid her her husband...

And they would take a long time to just get back to what they were...

And now, she got the images, she knew it was Luthor's...

I knew if I didn't have so much mistrust it was a scam, it could even be an assembly...

But that wouldn't solve months of silence...

No getting close...

There were photos and more photos, and recordings, sex scenes between Superman and Batman... Wonder Woman and marciano.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't have a normal attitude to take, and her mistrust grew the fact that Superman avoided it, and adding everything at the same time...

That made her possessed.

Anger tears...

She didn't want to stay in this situation.

And if only they were honest with her...

At the same time, she saw that Bruce Wayne had disappeared from the media and was not available for conversation or interviews or give clarification...

And or even talk to her...

He owed her explanations.

Your son was in the crossfire, but after all that was what happened to betrayals...

And that thing about a family having a contract with Bruce Wayne in exchange for silence...

A child who didn't hear from.

And he had behavioral problems at school...

Suspected case of paedophilia...

And so she called directly with the press on the daily planet...

Heads would roll...

Months before Superman disappeared from Bruce Wayne disappearing and months before Luthor lost a foolproof plan...

And 15 days before contacting Lois Lane...

Batman was hurt on a mission...

And this was what was expected a few times and what was expected was to be in the infirmary...

And that's not where he was...

Weeks for what he expected after returning from his mission and more than six months after he recovered from his instability after being resurrected...

He was worried about Bruce...

Diana told him bruce was having trouble sleeping, waking up at night...

And i cried sometimes when they had sex... Of course, sometimes this happened between the three...

Wonder woman was having a lot of trouble keeping Bruce quiet...

And Superman was angry...

And he saw Bruce run away from him sometimes he could catch him and have prolonged sex...

Human... If he were more fragile he could just break... As it happened before...

And so the man was in the watchtower...

And he was passing through the hangar...

Where's Batman? " Asked a question to anyone and everyone who was there...

Batman... - Someone said...

Never mind...

And at least that's what I believed flying all over the tower...

And so he saw him using his x-ray vision throughout the length of the place, saw him exercising and so his bat clothes, just a white kimono, he had almost died and then resurrected...

And so he was training and making rhythmic movements...

Fighting as always and the man in turn raised his head...

For a flash of a second he saw only one empty room and simply in a corner J ́onn meditating...

He, Bruce, made rhythmic movements, training and fighting making complicated moves and ignoring Superman...

And ignoring Superman...

There's no point in ignoring me. "Said the man of steel.

And he continued to train his movements and his wet hair and sweaty skin...

I'm not leaving, Bruce. " He said floating in front of you...

You should be in bed. " Rosnou.

\- Whoever died and named you as my protector. " I said. - Or nurse? " He asked.

You named me. " I said.

"I can take care of myself...

No, no, no, no, no, no You don't know. " Growl again.

\- And that you think it's to blame. " He countered...

Sadness went through his eyes, bigger than he could bear, he remembered the time bruce had in the fortress of time he cared for him until he can walk without running away or attempting suicide...

He was fine when he was dead...

\- I didn't ask you to come back. " I said.

\- You said... - I said trying to measure the words... - I love you, Bruce... - It said. "Don't hurt me.

" I said. "All I did was for you. " He said.

\- No... - I said. "All they did was because of it. - I said

But everything's back to normal... Friendship was fleeting, had good days and bad days.

Like this one in particular.

yes, and he was stubborn. Same if always... Now there was the game of guilt and remorse.

\- You were one of those who hurt me first. " I said.

Nothing's changed. It actually got worse.

\- I let you out of the fortress because I believed you wouldn't commit suicide. " He said with his voice embargoed...

\- I didn't commit suicide. " I said. And I'm fine. " I said.

You should be in bed. " Said Superman crossing his arms...

Approaching and trying to touch Bruce's shoulders...

You're going to fuck yourself. " Said Batman... Moving away...

Anger instability... – I'm fine, I don't need your help.

And he turned angrily and said resentful with his hands on his hips pushing the hands of the man of steel...

I know that. " Said Superman approaching...

\- You don't love me, that's guilt. " Rosnou.

\- Just because you J ́onn and Diana fucked me doesn't mean you own me. " I said.

\- I don't own you. " Superman said defensively.

You were fine with that. "Said Superman dismayed.

And I didn't see you complain. " He said with sadness and sorrow in his voice...

You know how I was doing. " Rosnou. "In my state, I think I would complain? " Growl again.

\- And you're more likely to have taken me and raped me than I have taken an attitude myself. " I said. "In every single conscience I would never lie with each of you. " I said.

And they argued again about the same things and Batman crossing the arms showing more vitality than he would normally show and so he saw the bat man had health...

And to his grief he knew that inside he blamed him from his state. "I'm sorry. " Said Superman. But you got hurt. " I said defensively.

\- I'm not made of porcelain... - I said as if it were simple the question...

\- No... - It said. "But you're human... " he said. And you get hurt...

Superman, you're a fool. " He said.

He used his vision and monitored his heart and heart rate were normal he heard a good echo...

Like I am. " He said.

Well, i'm going to go " I said.

Fight me. " Rosnou Bruce.

I don't want to. " I was trying.

You owe me. " Rosnou Bruce...

\- Oh... - It said. - Will you continue with that until then? "He begged.

\- Until I'm satisfied.

And that's how it's going to be? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

And he was unexpectedly attacked the room had the red sun...

And he had his powers diminished he found that he could not use his powers...

And each of them even Superman in distaste trained for a few hours with Bruce, thank you in the red sun...

And so he was subdued...

And he was kicked pushed on the mat, and he belatedly realized how fast he was on the ground...

Put on the ground after two more times...

And kissed...

And he loved those times moaning and resoking when he would take Bruce's pants off... And he felt pleasure and worship of that body...

And Bruce and Clarck both stroking and so kissing him and so the less he expected he was kicked and Bruce ran away leaving nothing else in sight...

Neither was his presence there just the phantom touch, just stretched to the ground his hard penis and his pleasure when he has an opportunity to catch Bruce...

And he would show what it was like to have a man between his legs...

Months after Brainiac's attack...

It was more than three hours after a failed business meeting by Lurthor and between the Queen industries that also did not take the cake and the Mastersindustries.

AndLi was also Lucius Fox representing the Wayne company, were in a building of the subsidized company Wayne in Gotham and where it would entail the bidding auction and so was an American government building...

And so Bruce before his trip and his exile he remembers the first time he experienced that scene...

And so he revived 1000 times before not reviving anymore and moving on, really knew how to get around the situation...

Weeks before Luthor's plan, now lex corp.

Lex Corp. and luthor's fact was having problems with his computers and more than once in less than a week a new attack on hissystems.

And his computers and various problems scrambling his programs and records, but now it was pornography...

And when you call a coach... Someone who did the job he didn't want to do...

But there were times when it was no use delegating tasks that you had to do

After all he owned it, because he's going to figure this out if he had someone to...

After all there is no such phrase if you want something well done do it yourself...

And he was angry about squeeping aliens and the next fool who broke into his computers...

And so he called Baldar a young and beast coach complaining loudand clear...

And so he looked at too much and so he saw that place was lost in his life...

And so he looked around the boy trying to solve the problem and so on until the withdrawal and saying that the problem was in the center...

Sir, Luthor is having trouble interfering throughout the building. " He said.

And he started at the communication center the base of the building...

Arriving there smoky and coming out tufts of air through the ears and nose...

And he saw it when he saw directly the empty room systems flawed monitors with the symbol...


	8. Chapter 8

21

Brainiac...

That triangle with the three electrodes...

And so he looking suspiciously at the boy...

Skirt. And so the boy with his tail between his legs without blinking and or talking gave in his foot...

And there while he solved his problems himself...

And that there were not few, honestly he had problems...

Subsequent invasion of the land to which he helped... And he was betrayed... Bruce Wayne, in turn he was considered a martyr by all there...

And that in your view it's not funny no fall into your house again... Being persecuted and treated as worse than an insect, the various companies and states were avoiding contracts with their company...

And so it appeared on the Brainiac screen...

And your green face of the three electrodes in triangulo...

Luthor... - My dear Luthor... You're not ashamed.

And of course, he also knew when Luthor would start redoing blackmail-based business with Brainiac...

Well bribery is bribery and blackmail is blackmail...

And there it was without it clear that he was monitored by the person in the darkness, it was not Batman and none of his associates...

He was someone else who had knowledge of his secrets and didn't have a shred of shame in his face...

And so he saw through the communicator and camera behind the man's eyes...

Slutty...

And slutty indeed, Superman is useless. - Finding...

And that's why you shouldn't trust these kinds of things to overfed dogs, and if you want a job done right, don't trust or delegate people who only know how to break walls, it would be easier to trust Batman...

Brainiac. " Said Luthor.

Lex Luthor. " Said the nosy alien program.

\- To which I owe the honor. " Said the bald millionaire.

\- My return, and your obligation. " I said.

\- And that's then I must deduce that you have control in my company. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry.

And so he looked around him, uncontrolled machinery and possible blackmail.

You must help me. " I said.

So you want my help? " asked. " And how do you think I would bend over to you? " I said.

\- You're simply colluding Lois Lane on a revenge plan. " I said. " And very ingenious. " I said.

\- It's very interesting, but you know I want to have to be done in fifteen days. " I said.

And what would that be? " He asked. - You really know that my degree of intelligence, I don't have the ability to predict, and I'm not a mind reader, don't you think I need a tip? " I said ironic.

\- It's fine, starting, I need control of the fortress of loneliness. " I said. " According to a compatible body so I can be reborn. " I said.

\- And how do you think I'm going to do it, that's what he's not so incompetent, you know. " I said. And I doubt he'll just let him.

\- And even if I ask with a good way, I find it difficult.

\- You can forge him asking for that.

He can be persuaded. " Brainiac said.

\- It's mycomputer, baby you can't.

\- Honey, the computer obeys Superman. " Beat Brainiac.

" After all he can do anything Superman asks for, even if he wants to die he dies if he asks to be human, too. " I said.

And so he looked with his eyes and said. And they still say that you are the smartest man in the world...

\- I should control Batman. " I said.

\- But you didn't, you came to me. " I said.

Humiliating. " Brainiac said.

And yet he thought that human Superman, for his pleasure his desires to...

More than killing...

" Humiliation.

\- Destroy.

\- Your life would belong to me. "All this in one...

\- Don't forget I have all your data, information and all your documents. " I said. " Even schemes, and evidence that might incriminate you. " I said.

\- And links to Darkseid. " I said.

\- Said the man who hates aliens, but has contact with all the destructive and harmful forms of extraterrestrial creatures...

\- Oh, of course the old story of blackmail...

\- All right, but I need my hits, my credit card money and my schemes and control back from my company. "I said with an ironic smile.

\- No problem, I'm going to monitor that and help you. " I said.

And so he kept waiting...

Luthor watched everything around and so began his research of files and articles...

And he watched the photos the data and reports on how he could use Superman...

And some blackmail...

And of course Luthor is overrated, and of course, not everything he plans really would work, the justice league is there to prove...

Superman's alive after all...

And yet he would think that Lois Lane could be a perfect hostage, she was amazing how she could be lured like a cicada the light...

And so he could kidnap her and force the steel man to cooperate...

And he saw several times that this would happen...

And so he saw the league at times...

A contingency plan...

And so he saw Batman, always him, when the league was in trouble Batman appeared to save Superman...

And he didn't know if that was jealousy or jealousy, but his plan didn't work out because of other heroes who came to his rescue... No heroes, but Batman...

And he watched looked curiously...

The way the alien looked at the bat man...

Almost revering... Almost...

And he over and over again one saving the other...

It's even complicity...

Almost... Love...

And so he saw the scene of the attack of some metropolis village, Superman rescuing hostages...

Being chased and warmed and at the last moment Batman himself saving the alien...

And looking more like a cute dog toward gotham bat...

On earth weeks after a torrential rain in Metropolises...

And weeks before Brainiac's attack...

And so Luthor was a fool...

And he didn't realize he was really a fool...

And so months before the destruction of Metropolises and the invasion of Brainiac and its destruction weeks before the blackmail of this robot with Luthor...

Several weeks later...

Luthor was committed to destroying Superman and any alien race he looked toward one of numerous mirrored test platforms separated byglass.

And there were several other walls lined and bulletproof and mixed with lead, and resistant, and several bridges and steep platforms and suspension bridges.

Months before Luthor's plan...

And this had happened before several times before he came to suffer from the invasion of the Earth.

Several months before Brainiac's attack...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of Metropolises and that was linked to another dimension and a barrier protecting while Superman.

And the rest of the champions fought these protective clothing scientists now he infiltrated the manipulation of the protective field that were ultimately protected from human meta.

And not simple human goal reversing normal humans and he saw that after all the cauldron center and around when he field gallows and several of histricks.

And so scrambling the computer system and its graphics they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface.

And as he infiltrated the interdimensional building the steel man's city and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by severalmutants.

And not normal mutants of superpowers with flight power, but monstrous anomalies and giant decommunal beasts and uncontrollable...

He ran across the platforms and so jumping through bridges and playing while he headed toward the machine rooms and labs he invaded the systems and knockedout.

And some experts and copying files from your data directly to their communicators and tablets inline and reversing some data converting into some inhibitors.

And while the monitors showed the fight he created inhibitors, and these containment cameras and several tanks around him saw contained monster specimens around and how ready they were.

And some inhibitors along with them destroying numerous high pressure valves with their gadgets around and so the tanks of genetic materials and DNA wave

In one of several clandestine genetic mutation installations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start conversation...

He managed to climb second later on a platform as everything falls like a stream spreading all the substantiates and releasing all themonsters.

And one in particular who lifted and began destruction and trampled around.

And some of the scientists and unwarned people who didn't run long enough and so he saw an angry Superman landing in front of him.

Impregnated in it and dripping while crawling out of the subchhe felt lethargic and covered in a stickysubstance.

Andle knew that at that moment an excruciating pain rose by him screamed falling to the ground moaning and vomiting heart accelerated, his penis getting hard blood and bile.

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew it.

And his thoughts form distant and totally dispersed, but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push to some reporters who werepresent.

And he didn't care less his will was out, all far away and away from him Superman looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his swollen and pulsating adam's apple on his neck.

And he absorbed some of the energy of the scarlet sprinter, it wouldn't be missed for him in the long run to get some of his energy...

And he was interrupted a spear towards him he swerved with the man in red towards him.

And he saw a man in green green glitter clothing, he did not recognize him and besides that he always saw him as J'onn, that he did not understand the pain to the twinge on his head he felt something... Recognition?

But it was too late to think about it hurt, and Doctor Petrovsky didn't like him to think...

At this point he was interrupted from his daydreams by a green whale being thrown towards him swerving and he saw him using that power...

And using an imaginary weight, that was... Interesting... Where did each of your green weapons come from?

And he swerved flying with telekinetic powers moments before each gun would imagine hitting where he was and so flew face to face with the man ingreen.

And he tried to punch and then he teleported again ara traz from the man he knew it was Hal thanks to J'onn's memories, saw that it emerged from his finger specifically from a ring.

And he was hungry for that energy and he'd take it to see if it was tasty and he wanted it for him...

And so violently he threw the man red down and with that the man in green using a couch to cushion the fall, at this time he transported himself again in front of him and said.

" Ring - He using his telepathy towards him.

What is it? "Said the man in green he realized late that his opponent had psychic powers.

And he with his telekinesis pulled the ring from his finger towards him and flying him making the man green the lantern Hal plummetfrom heights whose clothes changed into an aviator outfit. being caught in the air by the man in blue and red.

And with that he threw a ray of the eye from the left he absorbed the energy all over it until nothing left of it a green and majestic glow faded, and eventually breaking the ring into pieces.

And so a woman flew from space at this time she threw the rope towards her when she was destroying the ring curling in her arms

Who the so- Who are you? " He asked. Where's Batman?

It was strange that question, there was an itch inside compelled to tell the truth, whatever it was, and he thought of something, but that didn't come, ran out of the mind, the truth?

And that emotion grew to hurt, strange bothers and distant, but it was familiar... But it stopped...

What would taste the rope feeding her will be that he would compel someone the truth...

So he spoke mentally.

Repeating in his direction as an echo of a whisper and sending the psychic wave and his question.

Batman? " I was thinking. "Your companion?

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said by belatedly realizing her psychic powers.

Batman. "He thought a few minutes in front of him. I don't know, i don't know,

"He thought by looking at the rope and touching lightly and pulling closer with violence.

What's your purpose? "She asked with the rope.

\- My purpose... - He thought briefly...

It is to serve my masters, my goal is to stand up to you. " he said.

"My purpose is to sweep the floor with all of you. " I said.

"But nothing would stop me from eating a little. " I said.

And she was unexpectedly pulled face to face with him with enough violence, and he said in his direction as that predatory.

\- My name is 77. "He said in his thoughts without moving his lips. "Very nice to meet you. - Completed

And so kissed her not a simple kiss, but it was as if feeding on her vital energy, which was very good, had no end, majestic and tasty...

And with another violent tug being caught unexpectedly he punched her with a buoyancy of violence and when she was struck by an impact force, she had no energy,

And she tried to defend herself, realizing lately, that he had powers other than psychic...

And he pulled her again and held her a armbar and bit her in the jugular hard, she struggled and kicked him, but he hugged her legs around her waist, and kept biting, and absorbing more of that tasty energy.

And he saw the man going after him in blue and red and forcing him to let her go, pulled the rope, but he's already tired of her and transported her out of the grip she almost weak and faded.

And his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push towards him with his shoulders, strong enough forhim.

And the wide presence of the woman who had a blue shorts and red boots and a stake that fell with a symbol that descended in the middle of her belly like twisted and golden, and she was falling supported by The Man of S.

Superman interrupted his food.

And soon a burst of energy came in his found red era he simply looked toward the energy and with the movement of the hand made that energy change direction reaching the two companions

And she held with gallows her bitten neck and so fell off to the ground, and he with a movement of the hand took the rope for himself, a souvenir, thought distractedly, a souvenir ...

And he saw with jets in sus pes flying towards him a man machine he flew with human parts part of his head and another part was metal.

And so he sent more energy towards him and he stood in the middle of it as if divided in half this energy that circulated his body andreturned.

And hitting the man with everything he tried to swerve too late and fallen to the ground with his own strength.

\- You know very little about you. "He said a telepathic voice just like yours.

\- But I know a lot more about you. - Hit 77.

And he turned toward the sky slowly flying towards him.

He was a green man, he came in blue clothes and a red fixed crossing his chest in x. J'onn J'onzz.

What it would be like to eat the energy of a Martian... Over and over again...

And he used his telepathy to control him, it was easy to swerve, very easy to teleport behind him and threw him with everything towards the other heroes and falling with everything on top of a man...

He was... Half machine ... Cyborg.

And before you gave up the Martian realized that he... Well, he disappeared... Was it weird?

At the very least he had a power of mimicry, J'onn thought.

And he tried to focus on finding the man...

And he thought and feeling him behind him would go seconds changing so that if he screwed up behind him, but he went faster teleported behind him again

And as his a wave of energy arose in front of him sent in his direction and he turned around and using his own gallows he tried to hold with his hands being pushed and at this time he could not disappear.

And he put himself behind him with his hands on his head and he swerved again he wouldn't be caught off guard and so he kicked him when he appeared behind the man ingreen.

And throwing it towards the wall going through it with the impact gallows.

He hit him and at this time he fell and regaining consciousness seconds before skidon on the ground, 77, in turn he wore a force field, he was hit by other rays that he deflected with his back of his hand.

And amid the fight, he was surprised by green hands on his head wanted to enter, without asking permission he fought and fought writhing and heard in his mind.

And this game was for two, so he transported away and then surprised the Martian from behind and sucked his energy again by hugging him and sucking his energy into the most powerful and intense sucking biting his neck.

And he stood like this for several minutes he broke into J'onn's mind and began reading his mind...

And he would be struck seconds before he tried to teleport, to create a barrier around him...

And he knew he really would taste that alien with great pleasure...

And J'onn thought it would be easier to catch that man of psychic powers in the middle of a battle and unprepared while focusing on other heroes...

It was a struggle of minds he tried to invade his mind, and so let him in and began attacking him in his own mind the injuries manifested himself in his physicalbody.

And he invaded him with violence and interesting all this he wasn't focused enough to fight 77...

And so he knocked him out and threw him like a comet toward the spot he moved himself out of the complex and simply he raised the building and several feet above the ground as he played again and increasing the intensity of gravity...

And he soon broke into everyone's mind and playing them lower than he could get and so imagined a spium and threw them beyond breaking into their minds...

And he left he heard the news that a monster swept the ground with the members of the justice league...

And that Metrophic were actually reduced to craters of fire and lava over the weeks...

And he was rewarded by several mutants where he absorbed his powers, throughout the week being praised and well treated and trained directly with the best of the installation...

Weeks passed and he was sent around the world toward several extermination missions.

And in the meantime, the week of the fight with the justice league...

Superman tried to help wonder woman there were rubble around several people nearby injured...

Wonder woman had lost consciousness...

And he didn't feel his heart had stopped the rope losing the glow curled around his waist...

And he needed help, didn't know if Lois was okay, if Hal could save himself whoever he was couldn't get to him...

And with a buoyancy threw the rubble up and with a whirlwind he hit a pillar and then a foundation, and he using the communicator he contacted J'onn the Martian took minutes to respond...

And he heard a psychic-looking groan...

And he ran towards Diana, sweeping the dust with his speed toward Diana.

And she was unconscious, dead and unbreathed...

It was at this time that he breathed mouth to mouth and CPR to bring her back several times was desperate, could not even that she breathed he was almost in tears and brought her back.

And she was covered in bruises around her body...

And that's when he got help from several heroes who showed up to help them both out of the rubble...

And he saw Cyborg, and so using his x-ray vision he spoke.

\- The other heroes are being helped by J'onn Cyborg has been towards Barry helping the sprinter who has not regained consciousness yet.

The Martian headed towards Hal, trapped in beams and miraculously alive concrete, but needing surgery to reconstruct the bones of his left leg where a piece of metal went through his leg...

And he took her toward the watchtower.

Each of the heroes took their respective partners toward the medical wing of the watchtower.

Hal woke up a few hours later with pins to his leg, Barry in turn had to undergo surgery because she had a brain hemorrhage, Diana took a few days to pull herself up andrecover.

And the league and all the members had a lot of field work to help rebuild the southern part of Metrophic, and so each returned to patrol after two more weeks of observation...

And five years ago before Batman's disappearance...

They saw them through the hidden corridors and sometimes flirting with him at that time he thought it was an insult...

\- I know what you're doing. " Said the bat man on a night of shooting stars in the watchtower...

\- I hope you do the right thing and don't keep it. " Said Batman...

They roamed the corridors of the tower and saw them kissing still dated other people and their case would soon be discovered if they were not taken care...

And they looked at the two of them to take their hands off their innermost and private contact and they approached Bruce one on each side with smiles and kissed him on either side of his face touching the edge of his lips...

And he pushed them and with a roar he got rid of them and left the tower...

Four years before...

And Superman held Diana's hands with despair, he stood on his bedbed for several days when he took her toward his room he depositedher.

And he was better and didn't want to see Lois, he had a strange feeling something good that he needed to see...

And they stayed longer together, more than usual, he thought he loved someone else, and Diana equally...

And they'd soon talk to Bruce about his feeling...

It had been almost two years since Bruce Wayne disappeared...

And Diana and he were competing for the bat's attention...

They had literally said they wanted one to say to Bruce, and the bat man was the greatest detective in the world, but he wasn't very familiar with feelings and emotions...

And they discussed among them about how to approach this matter with the bat...

They watched Bruce Wayne, Batman from afar couldn't or had the opportunity to say or approach...

And they kept kissing to prove to each other who was better...

And the best kisser, and they'd have the first chance to kiss first.

But they never came to a conclusion, and so they concluded that they loved each other, not how they loved Bruce, but it was similar...

And they betrayed over months Lois and Steve Trevor...

Clark was on the daily planet and on this particular day he had to stay until later.

And he looked at Lois' desk there was a rush in the office where everyone was engaged in calls and delivering the hole by 5:00 p.m. ...

And Clark felt an attraction for a journalistic hole, over the weeks he still had in mind asking Lois to marry...

And he took on himself as much as he took over for Diana with whom he often spoke to amid his moral cowardice eximia that they both did not reveal their real feelings to a dumb bat.

And Clark was distraught, after all marriage is not forever today is for a while to last.

And Clark was sweating cold, didn't know the timing, after all he was fulfilling Lois' wishes.

That's all, he was an agent of happiness, and nothing would stop him from drowning the hurts too.

Perry was delegating duties there was a very urgent matter that should come out tomorrow about a embezzlement of money and resources from Lex Corp.

And he knew he should intervene since it was Lois who was covering the matter.

And he looked devastated he learned of the diversion with Bruce's help, both broke into Luthor's company headquarters at the same time as Lois, they were just differentfloors.

And who really caught the attention of security guards and robots was the journalist, not both, but got the information about the alien contacts.

And also of biological weapons research, and also illegal market for arms trafficking.

\- B. - Clark said using his x-ray vision toward the ceiling.

\- Batman didn't stop, to type, but he looked toward the ceiling...

What is it? " He said.

And they heard an alarm the emergency lights went on and called.

And he looked at Kal turning sharply.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry.

Uh, uh. " I wanted to know the bat man.

It was Lois. " Said Superman.

And they managed to transfer the files in time for the alarm to sound.

And he had to hand over the research to Bruce as an apology.

And they didn't say anything about their relationships were secret, they said nothing to anyone, but once in the middle of a dark alley before theyhid.

And leswere caught by Batman, they didn't know for sure they looked at each other and they would go that week before the disappearances said what they thought, but it didn't work out he didn't return from a patrol...

And she looked in her direction before walking away she kissed him and he responded by deepening the kiss and ended up lying in bed above her and had sex...

And he was taken by the three and he felt desired...

And it was time for wild sex where they lay kissed until the sun dawned, and so they followed for several months and even that fateful day where they were attacked by a secret organization in the midst of a mission...

And Clark still kept Diana's troubled relationship away from everyone and yet he didn't seem to feel guilty...

And Lois was supposed to drown the hurts.

And he felt kissing the woman who would be the same as kissing Bruce...

And Diana thought equal her relationship with Steve was strange she was the dominant relationship, not the other way around.

And he looked toward the scene, and typing it accordingly on the computer connected with Bruce's.

And Diana in turn looked puzzled in the clouds her desires were subtracted by scumling, she didn't want to stay much longer...

And two more years later more problems arose was called 77 and they would be considered an agent of the organization Lotus Negra the new villain 77 ...

And his days were in hidden encounters after league meetings and not to mention Lois or a member of the league...

And there were meetings, they kept it a secret for a long time, and that moment he looked toward Perry's demands...

Years after the emergence of 77 and a few weeks after the attack of 77 to Metrophic...

And the day after he returned his work on the daily planet he didn't see the journalist...

And meanwhile 77 was assigned to the secret facilities...

And he was assigned and sent several times on several missions, came across the green archer, the Star Girl, he took his bastão and sucking the energy as much.

And that he could suck and he loved that energy was like it was eternal, but amazingly he seems to throw it meters to the ground when he realized it wasn't eternal...

I'd sucked the energy for a long time...

She had darkened and turned black...

And what led him to that moment as he became that?

Jessica Cruz, elsewhere, and Simon Baz and just like he did with Hal using telekinesis he stole his rings sucking his energy and leaving...

Each of them he or knocked out he absorbed enough to feed...

And he returned to the secret facility where he unexpectedly sensed about a presence and the arrival of heroes of the justice league...

And so began the evacuation...

And he was sent to another secret facility another trap for heroes who were again drawn to a fight...

It was a former factory that was being used as a drug and mutagenic factory...

Mutagenic cauldrons and chemical properties and various experiments hanging around with bridges...

And there were a lot of informants who would leak information about where they'd be...

And through the bridges and platforms that were scattered around that building where there were the cauldrons...

And it arose above them by ripping the ceiling, Superman flying toward several monsters that emerged to defend the complex.

And he felt nothing emotion the only goal in mind was to obey his bosses and Petrovsky and nothing more.

And he ate energy around his victims before he killed them.

There was a complete absence of any emotion only the bloodthirst of his enemies.

And the informant he looked in his direction with telekinesis he pulled him towards him so he threw him toward the cauldron and made him fall to the bottom.

And by hitting that tank through the platform they gave in with other fighters who threw lightning from their weapons and thus falling directly into the tank like a bomb.

A golden substance was liquefied and tastes the same as it had transformed all the flawed experiments, now all the henchmen that fell into a singlecreature.

And it was enough to turn anyone thrown into an immense shapeless creature that went through the armor of the uncontrolled site and destroying everything around him out of the cladding and complex.

And so using his kinetic tele powers he flew toward the man of steel carrying with him several creatures playing towards the hero, while the rest of the platform collapsed below him with a bomb toward the tanks.

And he was attacked by both heroes in J'onn J'onzz sets and Superman duplicate skills and in tune he knew he could handle it, but there was a limit...

And he saw again with immense speed Flash run towards him about to punch and run around he was arrested and levitated and thrown toward the wall crossing it to the other side of the building...

And he found that he never learns...

And he flew towards the Martian punching him with psychic impact force and saw the Flash rising when he ran again he transported himself behind thesprinter.

And he levitated him and with everything he threw him back on the concrete twice and when he was going to play a third...

\- No... - It was a psychic power that was trying to stop him from starting again...

No, no, no, no, no, no " he said.

And so he transported him and the scarlet hero...

Unexpectedly disappeared and the Martian tried to locate it, but loudly prevented him...

And unexpectedly 77 appeared above his head a few feet and threw it

And he heard J'onn's word.

Amid the fact that he tried to trim the hero and he was punched and pushed and so he was pushed and several times he carried in several directions and was surprised by Cyborg that he emerged with a burst of energy, but he moved away again.

\- You're not the ones you call '77. " He said by breaking into his mind or trying to locate him amid his disappearance and he soon saw with communicator Cyborg...

And the hero he tried to locate the white-haired man to be hit and several times his bursts of energy are turned toward him...

And he using his intangibility he sent to the other side of the building and left the Flash on the ground...

Soon came the doctor midnight, and that he simply left him in his care

And he returned toward battle...

Superman was trying to punch towards the face of 77, but he dodged and disappeared away punching him in the head by pushing and transporting kryptonian pushing him and throwing him in various directions...

There were red eyes and anger being thrown several times he hit him with his own vision of warmth...

That's when the Martian intervened trying to invade his mind...

Who are you really? " Said the Martian angry.

\- I'm 77. " he said.

And he tried to invade as deep as possible and preventing for brief seconds his fight and pausing several times when 77 played Superman away...

And he was surprised by lightning in his bright and incandescent direction, but that wouldn't beat him, minutes before he hit him he changed places as if he walked around severalrays.

And another man came in red with a gold cape and he looked around him, and so he would accumulate him around him like an immense ball of electricity and throw it toward his opponent.

Shazam he tried to punch at the same speed that Superman he used his power his speed, but he knew where he would hit when a punch wouldarrive.

Andand le strayed right left and center carrying from behind and hitting and so Superman appeared again from behind and he disappeared behind Shazam.

And the moment he would punch hitting the other hero and when he would give off a Shazam kick hit Superman

And several rays towards you also straying...

And also energy as flames and combustion several objects transmuting and there was, Nuclear, and right there with molecular flames towards him and he diverting to each time he threw toward him he diverted or sent back.

And he's trying to avoid the Martian's psychic attacks.

And there was a scream he looked like a gallows field around and so looked toward the blond woman who emerged in a biker outfit, in addition flying with a white smile a man in blue andgold.

And throwing a burst of energy towards him and magma soon a flaming man, was black canary and Golden Gladiator he swerved from the energy of his wrists and transported behind.

And he took his head and transported him at high speed toward the ground and threw him toward the concrete by hitting everything by eating land...

And he realized them with a barrier in front of him, and he stopped each of his powers he made him the energy of the scream to accumulate and return thatwoman.

And andle teleported back from the star man in the chest he got up the next moment to receive the impact of his scream and being thrown and he soon in front of him carrying and punching his mouth in the process and snapping several times...

And lightning arose in his direction he threw the man toward the same lightning, where he was second before, Superman again ahead with speed trying to punch and throw the red view towards him.

That's what would happen, but he teleported him seconds toward the burning man throwing each one toward the opposing powers and she would scream again in the middle of anarrow.

And then he would stop towards him and send her back to a man in green who ran away and hit him in the shoulder.

And so he knocked them out with a powerful psychic gallows and so he walked away toward J'onn...

And so wonder woman appeared unexpectedly trying to deliver a stroke of sword he was near the ground, but he lost telepathic contact withman.

And he disappeared and so seconds later Diana's sword cut off the steel and hit the concrete on the ground holding the sword, and he appeared minutes later and punched his head.

And pushing her further toward the ground, and she would rip the sword out seconds later and so she would turn around, but it was too late and she was flying and was looking angrily looking for him to come around...

And the psychic struggle resumed...

And he emerged behind the woman was surprised by J'onn holding on to his head as Diana flew with a war cry and struck a sword strike secondslater.

And he launched a psychic attack toward the Martian screaming he disappeared the instant the woman would cut him and instead cutting the Martian instead...

And at some point in the middle of the psychic fight he saw some heroes approaching him with enough force teleported away from the hands of the Martian and he attacked them by throwing an immense ball of psychic energy and the stanative Martian said at some point...

And he threw them far away and left...

And he ran away leaving them both very fragile and a Martian struggling to reevaluate ideas.

And soon the rest of the members of the justice league emerged to rescue their companions and took them to the Tower to be treated...

J'onn he was unconscious catatonic and he lay there...

And so he was being valed by Kal and Diana...

And he woke up unexpectedly with a scream...

No, no, no, no, no, no " It was a scream. - You're not 77. " He cried. You're my friend...

But he hadn't noticed that. And he was really not... 77?

Batman. " Said the Martian he seemed unstable and he did not know if it was the blow of the sword healing more slowly or if it was the fact that he felt... Batman...? He had guided him away from the darkness and brought him back...

\- The village that attacked us is somehow connected to the... Batman. " I said towards both...

How is it? " I wanted to know Superman...

It's not possible. "He said again the man of steel.

What are you saying? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- They brainwashed him. " J'onn said. "It's still him deep in there. " J'onn said.

\- You don't look well, J'onn. – All this could be the result of the attack of 77.

\- No... - It said.

But, J'onn.

\- No... - Insisted the Martian. "I know I'm right.

– A side effect, a sequel. "The man of steel insisted.

\- No... - Growled towards both of us. "It's not. I'm right.

But then. "Diana said.

What are we going to do about it? " Tried Superman.

What if that's true? " I wanted to know Superman.

"Will we just let him go on? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

We can't do it. "Diana said. " Do we have to do something? "She said.

\- We're going to induce him to meet. J'onn said.

\- We're going to be the baits if he acts again. " Said Superman.

And you can leave it to me. " J'onn said.

Two months later in the middle of a new confrontation between 77 and the Justice League.

And he trembled in front of him and threw himself like an immense dragon he stopped him midway, but other heroes afield of electricity arose in front of him and he stopped him made him return the electricity to his attacker

And he attacked him again for behind and emerging a few seconds after kicking him toward the ground falling into the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

21

And he came up front seconds later and attacked him with everything in front of him shooting and he toward the ground on the other side when he still fell, he moved up and the Martian disappeared.

And he appeared behind him seconds before he fled, but now he caught him and twisted him and punched him repeatedly in the process in which the Martian tried to defend himself by punching himself in his direction for him to teleport behind him.

And Diana she was very irritating with the sword he appeared above her head and punched her carrying every second before striking the sword's blow on each direct he then pounded her and punching her elbow and wrist and pulling her sword out of her hands...

And throwing away towards the ground...

And he realized that physical attacks did not take effect and did not work he called on to try to defend himself by attacking his mind.

Batman. " Everything was darkened shuffled into the dark background of his guarded mind and causing him to skid a few seconds and stop at the time of the psychic attack.

And so he tried to fight psychically in his terms by attacking his mind...

Superman emerged and launching red energy attacks from his eyes trying to punch...

J' onn focused more on him listening to his cries and offerings the latent and powerful pain he sent his thoughts and powers toward the justice league the other fighters...

The closest to be able to help, his thoughts were intercepted by 77.

And J'onn attacked him back he attacked him with everything both fighting psychically and 77 straying and defending himself when the Martian deprived him of his defense in his mind knocking down hiswall.

And now trapped in the darkness when he made all the darkness collapse in search of going deeper and invading the dark nooks of a cave and he attacked him forging like a thousand sois to emerge and breaking as if they were mirrors around with shrapnel.

It really hurt an excruciating pain, memories at the bottom of a speculative fog of a dark cave as if it forced to see the light.

The outside there was a great battle between goons and some police officers emerged outside.

There were some reporters who were present, entering the scene, he didn't care less his will was out, all far away and away from him Superman looking angrily...

And he moved himself out of the hands of the Martian he launched an immense wave of concrete breaking impact and killing those reporters in the process.

And he received a message was Lois was in the hospital, she wanted to see Superman on the terrace of the metropolis hospital...

And Lois felt used and without any moralsageto live another day being rescued by Superman...

And she would hate another day's anger, it wasn't against Superman, but against everyone who thought she liked to be saved by the man of steel, and that was something she intimately liked, but that wasn't something they threw in herface.

And it wasn't enough to be called Cornelia that was one of the things he was getting fed up with.

And it was bad enough so even worse when i saw the nurses casting questions of what it was like to be rescued by Superman and have his personal bodyguard.

And seconds after her message on the hospital terrace, she saw Superman...

It didn't take a minute, that's really what she started hating after a while...

Kal. "Lois said looking him in his direction and he smiled in the sky and approached her sympathetically...

And they... Well... She patted the chair beside her and he sat

\- Kal we've known each other for years and years anyway... - He said.

\- I've had enough problems. " I said.

\- Thanks to J'onn that everyone forgot his identity and Luthor's plan.

You forgave me. "He cried.

"But I can't forgive myself. " I said.

She lost love, something was born, but she didn't know what, but love ended up only her bodyguard came.

1 year after the beginning of Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship...

An aristocratic and tall-looking man was beautiful putting on a mask of a red Japanese demon...

And again he had to go towards Florida in a private residence of an influential politician...

And in the midst of this infiltration process...

He had his second contact with the Martian when he was about to kill him, the Martian was rescued by wonder woman.

And he ran toward the fourth safe shortly after abandoning J'onn's body as he was caught by wonder woman who was equal to J'onn's images, he was intercepted as he ran and the lacquer caught him with his head and he transported himself away from the rope.

And he transported the rope unexpectedly surprising the woman and tying around her and passing behind the wall and trapping on a furniture on the other side...

They had trained his telekinetic powers and so could move objects with his mind, but he felt sleepy and soon he could not stand after training sessions.

And in an opponent in blue and red in particular, it was Superman.

And he picked him up in the middle of a file burn of a former employee of Mr. Petrovsky he should steal information and kill the man.

And amid his interception service and he was surprised by Superman.

The damn justice league was a thorn in your feet...

When Superman would punch him in his direction he was moving away.

And he was there months before waves of psychic energy levitating and throwing objects and throwing them at his opponents in the Superman case and so he stole information and invaded kryptonian'smind.

And immobilized him long enough to hack into the computer transferring information to his prey and stealing his memories and killing him and fleeing.

And he knew that kryptonian had a civilian identity lurked among the human population and soon he lived among Kansas farmers...

And he told Petrovsky he sent memorias and sensations and various information...

And during the weeks the black Lotus agents made three visits to Smallville and so Superman's parents were rescued and hidden next to everyone who had contact with their civil identity...

And she knew her secret identity and both, we lived together as friends, were boyfriends, but the time has come to stop. "She said.

Lois was feeling used and manipulated to destroy the league and Metrophic.

Lois, I. "He tried to say Superman.

And she mistook his look for something like wanting to apologize or even ask her to stop and she said.

Wait till I'm done. " she said.

\- I think we'd better not be together anymore, she said. And still looking at the clouds...

\- I have no intention of continuing on the daily planet as a reporter. "She said. "It's gone for me. " I said.

\- Lois, I... - Tried the man in steel.

No, Clarck. " Lois said.

\- I can't reconcile anymore. " Lois said.

And so she gave kal the ring back.

\- I understand he said...

And so he followed through the clouds with a smile he had kept with him a long time ago, freedom...

Both had little contact, their friendship on Clarck's part remained the same, but Lois did not feel good being manipulated every time to be bait to reach the man of steel.

And she went to Perry the week she was released from the hospital, she saw the news and looked toward her job, didn't want to leave her job like to be a journalist, but she couldn't go on like this...

And she asked for a transfer to be anchored to M's etrophic newspaper with perry's help who knew a contact within a television station.

And so Superman and Wonder Woman were most often seen alone together fighting crime and always going out together...

And Steve couldn't handle his jealousy, so he arrived on a day when he saw them fighting the villain Toy-Man.

And he ended and so followed or tried to move on with his life without the love of the amazon and so on hated his weakness and his lack of power...

And gradually they lived more together the wonder woman saw the man of steel as a companion and so they stayed together...

Two years later in the watchtower, his patient had unconscious the bed...

The Mars hunter arrived in the room with a laptop. Superman. " He called the Martian.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the man of steel.

\- You'd better wash your face. " he said.

Why is that? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

\- Blood on your face. "Diana said.

Oh, Ohhh. "He said seconds later he got up disappeared and reappeared in that room with his face washed and looking toward the Martian.

And he came back and saw the Martian tying him to the bed and putting an electrode on his forehead.

Why are you tying him up? " asked Kal in his direction.

\- I don't know his condition when he wakes up, I don't know what he's going to do when he wakes up, and I don't even know how he's going to react. And he looked at him back. And he can't have a memory of what he did before I tied him up. " I said. And he may not remember us...

Is that the data? "He asked Diana still holding Bruce's hand.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian stroking his face. " Poison Ivy teamed up with Crane, Joker and gotham's new villain Freak. " Hesaid.

And they have created a drug that increases libido, causes addiction, but causes serious side effect and is a sex drug.

– But this drug has been altered becoming a great hallucinogen and brainwashing drug. " I said.

And a good hallucinogen mixed with heroin and ecstasy and toxin of fear and sexual chemistry of poison ivy, causes a sexual frenzy besides toxin of fear mixed with a chemical compound of the floronic man causing a drug of slavery and dependence and subservience... " He said.

– But they changed some substances and changing the chemistry they changed some proteins isolated others in the way they altered the base formula and thus created the largest drug of suggestion and brainwashing. " I said.

– And at some point it would cause euphoria and a horny for something they have committed to compulsion by obeying and changing and changing their memory, and now susceptible to suggestion and receiving orders and obeying blindly. " J'onn said.

\- And he doesn't eat like people he needs to suck energy to survive... - Said the Martian...

\- Can't you do something about reversing? " I wanted to know Diana...

\- It's not cell level. "He said he collapsed and he now feeds on vital energy. " J'onn said.

And he was sorry he couldn't reverse this situation and he looked deeper into that man's mind and he broke into the mind the same way he tried to escape his access and the moment he expelled the Martian...

Five years earlier in the middle of procedures and tests...

And so he stood on the verge of dying of staring and thrown into a closed field of an immense corridor with other experiments there were monster and uncontrolled beasts...

Hunger was so much that he didn't give a chance to defend himself...

Come closer thought towards you...

But they were uncontrolled beasts were irrational animals...

And they flew and ran towards him with the intention of killing the fallen man without force...

And he was torn apart when they were about to dismemberhim.

And he began to absorb sugar and pick up legs heads and arms, just absorbed his energy, but his essences and left them dry like dehydrated mummies...

And they didn't stand a chance. And he regenerated after several minutes...

And taken away from that room...

Two years later in the middle of the infirmary at the Watchtower...

\- Any chance he's got rid of his control? " Asked Kal.

" And it may not remember us when you wake up. " J'onn said.

" No... No, it's not possible. "Diana said.

You didn't invade your mind. "Diana said.

"Wouldn't you force him to remember who he was? " He asked.

\- If I do this at once invading his mind out of nowhere he can collapse and not wake up or get catatonic or go crazy. " J'onn said.

\- As much as I hate to admit he looks stronger than me. " J'onn said.

\- Is there a better solution? " I wanted to know Superman.

Well, i'm going to go "The Martian said. "And my unmeasured invasion of it can cause an unstable excess wave, and cause death. " I said.

\- Even cardiac arrests. " Isaid.

Andand le fell into a tonel, all that and pure hormone and a lot of drugs for one person.

– More subtle and being helped by sedation. "Said the Martian.

\- It may be that when he wakes up he may have a very, very strong sexual appetite. "J' onn said.

"He can stay unstable. " He said. " You can recognize and then forget.

\- That was extensive genetic change and it's not the same anymore. " J'onn said.

And how we're going to move on. " I wanted to know Superman.

\- I just theorize. " J'onn said.

\- But I just need to invade their minds twice a day. And he can try to fight. " I said.

And what are the other symptoms? He asked.

Symptoms. " J'onn said. "I don't make many ideas about it. "The Martian said. " I don't have the full data I just had a blood test. " J'onn said.

\- But for now I think he's had intoxication and or the body didn't react well, I know he can die and that tumors may appear, but above all he maydie.

And until we find a cure or vaccine or see when his body will beat the toxin.

And how are you going to proceed? " Asked Superman. "Can't you take it all away at once? " He asked.

\- I'm afraid I can't detoxify it the substance is part of your body, we can just slow down and I invade your mind little by little. " He said.

"I have to slow down and make him remember. " I said.

– I can't make him feel like he's disaught at once, especially with this implant that looks permanent. " J'onn said.

"I've tried everything and he doesn't leave. " Said theMartian.

\- And the substance that is part of his body.

\- And when I can make him gradually lose his mind from his previous life. " I said.

\- How can we help. " Said Superman.

\- We have to bomb him with information. " J'onn said.

\- She's new is an untested drug in other beings unless they've done it before. " I said. - But in every way ...

\- When we got back the place was empty. "Diana said.

– If by chance they had left the files and data, I don't know what the effects of direct exposure are with all of this. "Said the Martian.

– I only know the data we collect, i know that all this was collected at one point I only know the data and what to manage. " Diana said.

"But it was strange the place was different, there were no clues, we didn't find the terrorist organization's data or whoever it was. " he said.

And they hoped Superman sat there in a chair on the right side and Diana on the left side each holding the man's unconscious hand.

\- He could die at any time or live. " Said the Martian. " The first few hours are important. " I said. "If he survives the then then he can stay stable.

\- I... - Said Kal stroking Bruce's face.

\- I didn't have time to talk anymore. " Said Superman. " First of all of this. " Said Superman.

You can say it now. "Said the Martian. "Maybe he hears it. " Said the alien. –

And he stood in the corner of the room watching the human lying on the bed and kryptonian next to the bed.

They alternated sometimes they would stay together, help change their bed linen, catheters to probe, and talk to him.

They stayed a while from the watchtower and then went to help elsewhere a tsunami in Hawaii an earthquake in the Barramas.

And Hal was taken towards his apartment by Superman and he took his battery and reciting the oath appeared another ring and began energizing and after a few days he returned to his green lantern work...

And Diana and Clark saw the beautiful body they helped change, their relationship grew and were there to the point that they revealed to the public that they were together and was serious among them, had sex of hours and was frequent.

And he gradually recovered...

Diana loved him the same way Clark...

And gradually they were together...

And it was good at first...

And they faced a lot of villains together...

And he visited them to the point where all that disappeared...

But gradually he distanced himself Bruce felt robotic...

And Kal to protect the land was shot and with that he was in a coma...

And for years Bruce visited him in the hospital so he never woke up...

Diana was beaten by an immortal enemy...

And he didn't see them both anymore...

Four years ago in the midst of an experiment one of his guinea pigs woke up from a long period of hibernation...

At some point in the experiments and the sedation he had spoken and at the moments when he woke up he listened.

\- Administer 10 more cc of the substance, plus immunoglobulin - It said. – An intravenous with adipinol. " He said. " Prepare the Red Trio. " He said.

And so the man looked at his eyes open in the illuminated room.

\- So, 77, how do you feel today? " He asked.

He felt his muscles soft without strength and sleep, doped at best.

Bad. " I said.

Where does it go? " He asked.

Everything. " I said finally.

\- If red trio's name was a toxin stuck there with an implant he struggled, or rather tried to squirm to sedated himself, but was restrained and stuck to a bed and so he became sleepy and gradually he slept again.

Vaguely he remembered throughout the experiments he said that isolated a component of kryptonite and that he would insert into it, to know what would happen a liquefied form.

And he didn't remember who did there was a steady enough sedation not to give work being questioned and not knowing how to respond susceptible to very vulnerable external influence,drugs.

And they made him lethargic and sleepy when he couldn't remember where he would go and so he soon and kept up with when he starts training receiving standard answers and at this time he keeps in control the dark knight...

And he when he was about to be submerged and put to sleep after his captors left him and there were guards there he had a spike in adrenaline broke by busting the ropes and then he struggled to try to escape, but it was in vain.

And he continued with the sedation and talked to him being kind, of course because of the situation he was in began to forget his name where he came and what he should do, sometimes his memory came back with a crying crisis.

And he was sedated again, he had catheters all over his body, where he was fed by probe and defecated into comadres.

And one day Doctor Petrovsky opened his abdomen, of course he had a localized anesthesia and was good five minutes revering the work where after this time he had regenerated.

And so throughout the week he made several incisions and huge and extensive cuts along their bodies and so he completely regenerated some took more than five minutes for the breadth of the cut.

And he was dismembered and his members grew back, the separate parts taken to study.

And throughout the week he had made a tree of dismembered parts where until he cut his face in half where he saw it separately, where he would turn on it to pull off and a reaction where he fatiguedhim.

And next to his brain in three parts, and so they grew and regenerated separately where he took notes on his clipboard and then with anesthetics.

And then he separated the spare part and sewed him again where he reconnected and regenerated properly,

And he doesn't remember when he started being sliced his arms fingers and various parts of his body.

And not simple human goal reversing normal humans and he saw that after all the cauldron center and around when he field gallows and several of his tricks and thus shuffled the computersystem.

And seeing their graphics they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface.

And one day he found himself partially awake when he was taken on a stretcher walking down the aisle

And while he was taken inside the facility, by an endless hallway he saw several rooms along the corridors in an elevator that descended several floors.

Months later...

And he passed through rooms where these corridors and so on the inside through the glass pipes and capsules there were monsters, monstrous anomalies and giant uncommunal beasts and uncontrollable beasts trapped and sedated.

It was a large and majestic room where there was a bed where he still sedated and relaxing he could not move and so he looked around and saw a woman and a man were two apparently

And he looked towards him and said. " Goodbye to their old memories and their old lives, even their old form. " I said.

Two years earlier...

Batman was kidnapped and injected something into him a substance similar to the one they had tested when he called them Red Trio it was important to remember... But how long would that continue...?

And he repeated who he was repeating the names of those he wanted to be in his mind...

But gradually faded he forgot and toxins were increasingly frequent within his veins...

And he managed to escape through the experiments...

And a year later...

And that over the months of chemical and genetic testing and procedures they implanted in it a word trigger a suggestive expression...

At some point in the experiments and the sedation he had spoken and at the moments when he woke up he listened.

\- Administer 10 more cc of the substance, plus immunoglobulin - It said. – An intravenous with adipinol. " He said. " Prepare the Red Trio. " He said.

And so the man looked at his eyes open in the illuminated room.

So, 77, how do you feel today? " He asked.

He felt his muscles soft without strength and sleep, doped at best.

Bad. " I said.

Where does it hurt? " He asked.

Everything. " I said finally.

\- If red trio's name was a toxin stuck there with an implant he struggled, or rather tried to squirm to sedated himself, but was restrained and stuck to a bed and so he became sleepy and gradually he slept again.

Vaguely he remembered throughout the experiments he said that isolated a component of kryptonite and that he would insert into it, to know what would happen a liquefied form.

And what brought them together the most was Bruce, both hisdisappearances and so much the fact that at first it was a competition he would win, but Bruce never realized or ignored them, they wanted ele.

And each of them wanted the bat man, but he never matched or didn't realize, now the situation got worse and they couldn't tell, if he said he wouldn't remember, and an ailman was worse than anyone would rape...

1 year after his disappearances and two years later lying in the watchtower...

And how long it took to tell you about it.

And there were several heroes hospitalized after an uphill battle...

Barry in turn was taken to the Watchtower hospital, the Midnight Doctor did his bandages and underwent surgery where he was sewing hishead.

And there was a drain to prevent bleeding and spent two days unconscious recovering from his injuries and after three days he woke up...

And he was visited by Hal in this period which everyone was bothered at least those who did not participate in the fight and were unaware was who this man was and why he was in the tower and not in the hospital in jail.

The first thing Barry saw when he woke up was the man who knocked him out twice, and took him to a surgery table, soon watching saw no resemblance to anyone.

And why was the killer who tried to kill him in the same room as him?

And both he and most members of the Justice League and Superman Diana and J'onn took all the members in the conference room there was an uproar and Ali Superman said.

Just calm down, please. "Said the man of steel.

Because that killer is here in the tower. " I wanted to know Guy Gardner the green lantern.

He's Batman. " Said J'onn without preambles he ignored the gaze of Superman and Wonder Woman...

What is it? " asked Shazam.

How is that possible? " I wanted to know the golden gladiator.

\- They experimented with him, brainwashed him, they subjected him to various tests and altered his DNA and his body. "Said the Martian.

\- They turned him into a killing machine. " J'onn said.

Who would be able to do that? "I wanted to know Harlequina emerging in the crowd that whispered and became restless. When will he wake up? " Said the woman.

There's a big problem. " Said Superman.

We don't know for sure. "Diana said. "We don't know if and when he's going to wake up. "Diana said.

He doesn't remember us. " He said. "At that time everyone started talking at the same time, but they were stopped by J'onn and Superman.

\- It's been more than five months. " Constantine said. " Nothing prevents the reversal of the case. " he said.

\- Turns out he spent more than five months undergoing tests, brainwashing, and all the time he was drugged a brainwashing drug, and this drug caused him not to remember who he was, there's a memory loss. " J'onn said.

And he may not recognize any of us as he can when he wakes up trying to kill whoever is in front of him. " Said Superman.

And what we can do to help. "He asked in the mood to help, was, Canary. "We can't stay here and do nothing. "She said he was supported by several heroes who gave her consent.

\- We don't know for now. " J'onn said. – In addition to trying to bomb him with information and souvenirs. " I said.

\- And the worst and that he doesn't feed normally, he needs vital energy - Diana said.

What's it like? " I wanted to know, Nuclear. Doesn't he eat? " He asked.

Not in the normal way. " Said Superman.

\- It feeds on vital energy. "Said the man of steel.

\- Isn't there a way to get him back to normal or get this drug out of his system? - I wanted to know the blue Beetle. - Or make him return to normal and feed normally.

\- No... - J'onn said sadly - The drug has been in his body for so long now, that it is part of his body now. " Isaid.

And the only way I found it was to get into his mind once a day to try to do with his mind trying to fight. – J'onn said. – But only when he wakes up.

\- And they altered your DNA permanently. " J'onn said.

And everyone looked at him.

And your physiognomy. " I wanted to know Supergirl. Will he continue like this? "She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " J'onn said. - From what I understand is a permanent mutation genetic alteration, they have forged his body to change. " Said Doctor midnight. – They induced his body to change the drug base. " I said.

And he's a mutant now. "Doctor said midnight.

\- They applied some of them to the bone marrow and apparently has several genetic scars and bones. " Said Doctor Midnight.

And so they all looked around thinking about the possibilities and in life.

And in the middle of that Superman Diana and J'onn took care of Bruce Wayne.

And they received visits from several heroes who saw that unconscious man lying on the bedbed.

It lasted for weeks.

Bruce, bruce. "Kal said, I love you, I need you. "He said with tears stroking his face with dark circles.

\- I love you, I feel like I want to be with you. " Said Superman repeating the mantra every day in his bed, his eyes were closed and deep dark circles formed the swelling had disappeared.

Diana accompanied him and always revered his body declaring her love...

The need to be by your side...

My boy. " Said Amazon.

And by touching his hands they fed him for days they alternated between Nuclear Superman, Diana and Atomo the most powerful who would not risk dying if he fed too much of his energies and would not run the risk of dying, and some more heroes powerful ones who could handle.

I want you so badly. " Said Amazon whispering in his ear by kissing him on his face...

And so they held hands Superman and Diana as they touched Bruce's hands.

Always by your side, always sharing that feeling, but never approaching more than necessary.

There were prominent veins in his arms on his face he was hot, very hot, that day they put bags of gel on his body being fed byprobe.

And many other intravenous remedies he had another cardiac arrest, and soon returned five minutes later, the beard was about to do, so Diana did, she sang...

And for that nothing was more than a distant whisper, nothing more than that, Superman helped her trade Bruce Wayne, Damiam visited him, along with Dick and stood hours sitting Dick cried at how audible the beeps were at that time they left minutes later.

\- What could you do with him? "Asked Desperate Dick.

They wanted the perfect killer. "Damiam said looking around and seeing his father's white hair.

"They didn't need his mind. " Damian said. "Only of an obedient slave. " he said.

And every day Diana, J' onn and other league members witnessed Kal's reaction when declaring to Bruce, while sometimes sitting stroking him changing hisclothes.

And they were telling stories and declaring their love, each telling their life, in the end all members of the justice league made visits every day sitting down to talk, and trying to talk to Bruce, and so the visit almost every day of Alfred.

Until it came twice a week until it decreases once a week and finally once every 15 days...

And so increasing time and after all he didn't remember Alfred seemed like it wouldn't be foul for Bruce...

That helped him change his bedding actually seemed like he walked aimlessly with a blurred vision and looking toward a wall and or even to the ceiling without actually seeing...

Bruce slept unconscious among the beeps of the machines, and several weeks passed and everyone was very concerned between fever and arrhythmia crises, a long time of concern, until a few weeks later he no longer needed the hemodialysis machine.

And then the probes continued and waited only to wake up two weeks later, it was two o'clock in the morning of a Thursday, looking at an electronic clock on the wall abovehim.

And after he still with the breathing tube and the oxygen hose in his mouth looking at each of them asleep in their respective chairs.

And the pain, his stomach hurt, a groan and he had no strength felt weak a tube in his mouth he saw half sleepy and hearing distant echoes ever closer and heard some voices.

And closer and closer to him and some hands stroking his face other hands holding his own hands, and so he heard from a distant echo to some noise, he listened as he opened his eyes.

I love you, Bruce. " Said Superman stroking his face forever from that moment when you saved me that we fought together... – A body leaning against him stroking his hair... Soft hands and a female voice... Diana...? Thought.

"I feel the same way... - Diana said. "On that day we wanted to declare ourselves, we wanted to be together... – A embarrassed voice. And with you. - I want to be by your side... - A voice... The Martian? Someone talking to him... Kal?

A kiss on his time, a cuddle, some tube in his mouth, he opened his eyes slowly and when he felt they got up he tried he groaned an offering and saw he tried to hold by answering both hands, not to leave.

And he sometimes kissed him, but he wasn't love, he was hungry and they let him do it was the only contact beyond hands in his arms and he felt hungry and fed on some heroes...

He opened his eyes and saw Superman, J' onn and Diana.

But it was too far away...

Everything was lost he saw them from afar...

Bruce, bruce. "They said in unison, and so they returned to the edge of the bed Diana stroked her hair. He made a moan ing soured his eyes and saw around him turning his attention to both and they called him and Superman said.

Did you hear me? " He asked.

His tired eyes flashed made a half smile and shook his head denying, but again fell to unconsciousness...

And it was in those days that they were replaced by Nuclear and Captain atom who seemed lost in knowing what to say, and they watched him train and stop unexpectedly bodybuilding and eventually he was catatonic shrunk in a corner of the training room...

It was times when he couldn't concentrate too much on the people around...

And he fed on Atom and Nuclear...

And they seemed to have a lot of energy...

But it didn't seem to be enough...

Both sitting in the chair in front of him Superman pulled his hand and kissed his fingers that surprised him increased the eyes Diana did the same and J' onn stroked his head...

And he was unconscious...

And these days they were as sad as a rainy night...

And he entered his mind, it was not subtle he did not like it and twice in the attempt he threw him out of his mind and several objects flew in the direction of the Martian who became intangible.

And they talked at times he didn't remember and so deep as if there was a fortress around his mind.

And both heroes Diana and Kal kissed each of their cheeks near their lips.

And they felt their energy gradually sucked...

But it was so little that I didn't get enough energy to wake up...

But Kal did nothing more than that he didn't and mattered about having his energy sucked.

And he felt the same way diana.

They were afraid... Afraid of being rejected... Or afraid of not remembering afterwards... They wouldn't actually know how to act sometimes it slipped, but they saw that he had a blackout and came back that nostalgic feeling that it was a pure lie...

And he didn't know for sure if one day when they declared himself he would match...

He couldn't say anything in fact the tube didn't matter he just communicated by telepathy, it didn't stop everything, he looked around and after that straying from his eyes to the room the devices, and the catheters probes he moved better than he could legs weak found, he moaned and moved uncomfortable.

He received clark's caricias and so the wonder woman and the Martian stayed while Superman left the room he followed his trail he went very fast and returned accompanied by doctor midnight.

– They looked at the devices, measured his pressure, the heartbeats of his heart, Bruce's very attentive eyes, he was looking toward the ceiling the machines he raised his hands and held the Martian's hand, this stopped unexpectedly and pointed toward the tube in his mouth .

In his mind he simply asked.

When he was going to take it off. "He asked mentally.

At that time J onn said. – When your breathing normalizes your diaphragm works normally, and you don't need it. " I said.

They gave him a laptop to write, the beeps of the machines he looked strange and gradually he started to get stronger...

And so weeks later... And he alternated between being conscious and deceased for several days...

And at this time after removing the tubes he again lost consciousness and so he woke up days later he did not recognize them...

Who the so- Who are you? "He asked towards Kal mentally, he used telepathy often did not hear his voice.

I'm Kal. "He said stroking his face and sitting next to him.

Do you know who that is? " Asked Superman towards him.

Do you remember us? " I wanted to know Diana by her left side of Kal

Who am I? " I was thinking.

"I don't know who they are... - I thought he didn't talk...

I was... Batman?

As if he took to an immense tunnel a dark and dizzying black tunnel he tried at all costs to leave...

A wave of memories emotions and destruction around and their thoughts falling like glass shrapnel around and the reality around the walls and concrete being destroyed and incinerated like shrapnel and steamed pieces.

When Superman ran and flew he was trying to let go one more time...

He didn't want to remember... Remember it hurt... Petrovsky didn't want to.

\- Bruce... – And so he unbeaten the Martian his energy came out like an immense hurricane around destroying everything by sweeping and throwing lightning toward the Martian and he was intercepted by Superman's hands that arose in front of him and holding his hands...

Bruce... - He said on his bruised lips and various injuries around his face.

\- Calm down... - Tried...

And what happened that he doesn't remember he had no memories he just had no science... What it was like to talk about...

Everything was cloudy... The world lost its sense and sense of what was defined...

And so you slept again...

There were good days where he remembered, but he didn't wake up, and bad days where he just looked at the ceiling and didn't talk...

Empty eyes like a milky white...

Catatonic and stopped without static reaction...

And better days when he remembered...

But he alternated between his good moment where he talked, but unexpectedly he lost his notion and fell into a strange and restless sleep...

And even worse moments where he simply loses track of reality and he just didn't remember anything...

Why don't you talk? " He asked was... That man...

Who the so- Who are you? "He asked towards the man by his side... -I don't know who they are...

\- I'm Kal... - His eyes seemed sad and depressing as if he lost something.

And at that time he realized that this wasn't the first time he asked this question...

And he would climb the bed on the tip on his right side.

It was strange this question...

Kal in turn and Diana shared the sad stories between them...

There was the fact that that was the fourth memory loss in three weeks...

And so he saw two boys who came from time to time in his bed and he didn't remember after the blackout didn't help, but how you would miss something you don't remember...

And he had no memories of them, and he saw at a glance the youngest crying... But why...?

And he didn't remember... He didn't remember how to talk. " I said. "I forgot what it's like.

It's Superman. Wonder Woman... They just felt it...

And at that moment he felt bad and soon turned aside and began vomiting...

And he trembled wildly...

Three years ago...

In one of several clandestine genetic mutation installations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start conversation...

He managed to climb second later on a platform as everything fell like a stream spreading all the substances and releasing all the monsters and one in particular that lifted and began around the destruction and trampled.

And he was questioned by several laboratory technicians, scientists who exchanged and cleaned their catheters and probes and their nails were black-colored as pointed fangs and bowing like claws.

And his hair changed color turned white and grew he had an eye on the above of his two eyes in the center and vertically were red with several linesaround.

And there were many black dots circulating, and they warn more of the eyes one on each side of the eye that stood vertically both were horizontally the right was cobalt blue and dthe left was green, his normal eyes changed color were such intense blue.

And he heard that some criminal partners of the Russian mafia did not want to give in or pay a portion of their profits with the Organization Lotus Negra, so he should go that neighborhood controlled by the Russian mafia and teach a lesson...

It was the largest building on the site, rich with loud music and people dancing around, security guards and people of all ages...

And music lights muffling the words of dealers around old with underage...

And he was first taken with security guards and Petrovsky was a berserker mode trigger test...


	10. Chapter 10

19

And he had his demon mask entered the huge nightclub where they washed money and so he sat there sitting there waiting for the old wolf as they said...

And so he was redhead with magnifying glass expression and old clothes from the '70s...

\- And then Calmel sent the dealers? " Asked the wolf...

Not exactly. " Petrovsky said. - Are you still saying no? " Asked Petrovsky.

Tell her to fuck herself. "Rosnou him. " What can you five do to me anyway? –

You, what are you doing here? " Petrovsky said. " Nothing. " I said.

And he got a laugh like a dog bark

And then what is it? - Laughed the man followed by his security guards.

\- I'm here to put you in your place. - /Petrovsky said, I'm going to have my subordinate kill everyone here except you and my associates. " he said.

And if after he kills and you still say no then you won't serve us anymore and we're going to put someone in your place. " I said.

And everyone here will be our definitive tests. " I said.

And he spoke a word trigger and so 77 ran with everything he tried to be stopped by the security guards of the wolf nightclub, but were beheaded and Petrovsky sitting next to the wolf watching intently toward the shouting...

Security guards stood next to him locked out the exit doors with his telekinetic powers exploding people with the power of the mind some were trampled trying to escape he projected claws and torn apart his victims...

And all of them killed between beheaded and torn dismembered and levitated and asphyxiated...

It was a rain of blood from people being levitated and squeezed to the club's ceu and security guards tried to shoot...

But when the bullets followed stopped and accumulated around them and then returned the weapons were twisted...

And after two hours of carnage and dead people 77 returned that normal mode and finally he saw again towards Petrovsky.

The wolf was urinating in the calcas and Doctor Petrovsky asked.

\- Keep holding your tuition, and now 60 to 40, will you? "The doctor asked.

\- yes... - That was the only thing to say without moving.

\- You can have your people clean all this up. " I said.

And they left leaving the man in the middle of so much carnage...

And after a few hours he fell to the ground and was trimmed by Petrovsky's helpers as he left the club...

Present moment...

It was a familiar voice he didn't remember, but it seemed less important...

His stomach came over and he couldn't take it didn't feel good...

And he didn't ask he just thought...

And they ran out of the room coming out of your side and looking for doctor midnight and J'onn...

Moment later they came running and to their help...

And they medicated him and he was trembling for several minutes by inserting drugs into his catheters...

And he soon lost the notion of reality he couldn't feel the world lost all consciousness...

And looking towards the ceiling like he didn't see anyone else there ignoring everyone and so he wouldn't do anything but think...

And he forgot again stayed there minutes or an hour... He didn't know... How long... It was as if evaluating the time and he soon went silent, had electrodes on his head monitoring hisbody.

And his heartbeat, and he was static the beeps of the machine next to him took a leap and he lost reality and for so long he didn't know and he didn't see anything...

And your brain shut down...

\- He disconnected from reality. " J'onn said with his hands on his head being accompanied by Superman and Diana...

Is that going to be frequent? " Asked Diana. " Usually it just loses his memory. "She said.

\- For now until he stabilizes he will have moments to shut down from reality and at the moment he suffered for more than a year of brainwashing and drugs in it that makes him susceptible to suggestion. " He said toward both heroes...

\- And he'd take orders and not hesitate to obey. " I said.

How long is that? " Asked Superman...

\- I don't know, months. "J'onn said... - Years maybe. " I said.

\- We have to bomb him with memorias talking. " J'onn said.

And he didn't talk, trapped inside himself in a hot place...

Months that began to take place between missions and both heroes alternating between their personal lives their respective jobs and their personal lives...

If he received visits from other heroes he didn't remember afterwards and then he wouldn't know what the conversation was about...

They were Hal Jordan's own green lantern he didn't seem happy, but he found that he wasn't the Batman he knew...

On a particular mission a year before Bruce was found...

Diana and Kal, they were starting to go out together... And they stepped up in the middle of his fight as 77...

I wasn't sure if the exact motives were loneliness to lack anything suffering because they were alone...

And besides every person so he thought not for sure the steel man flying towards the horizon and using his heat vision toward Giganta.

And he was in the middle of a battle between the legion of evil and the league of justice.

And there were all those problems arising from a massive attack from the legion of evil toward the center of Metrophic were quite active recently to make up for the lack of the bat man.

They were flying around Giganta and Gorilla Grodd and several cities being targeted by these successive attacks.

And when he saw Doctor Psicho attacking Diana trying to immobilize and she fought her as much as the leopard woman joined she jumped towards her and tried to press her and use her claws to cut her...

And Giganta in turn as if he hit mosquito tried to put his hands in tapas toward Superman and knocking his hands around, but in the end he stood in the middle of his hands and flying at high speed and punched the woman like a mountain she collapsed.

And he caught her in the air before falling over a building and lifted it into the air and carried her at high speed toward the Metropolis border tothrow her in the middle of a steep mountain of the road and tying it with beams and trees.

And he flew back knocking out Dr. Psycho and throwing him next door...

And at this time Diana was free and punched the leopard woman and tying with the string of truth and throwing her away...

Flash in turn ran at high speed scrambling the transistors of his helmet making him electrocut.

There were several times when they both saved themselves...

MetalLwas using kryptonite towards Superman, Diana flew towards her and with the rope playing Metallofar away...

And they soon began to come out amid an almost drowning of liquid kryptonite and Ares warriors amid a fight of both warriors investing legions of warriors around a battlefield they fought together in a joint manner.

2 years before...

And soon they kissed in the midst of battle and several other times...

Kal had broken up with Lois months after the attack on Metrophicated by 77, as for Diana who had problems with Steve, shortly after the conflict with what everyone called 77, which was Bruce, and so the two heroes decided to go out together...

Even though at that moment Lois no longer worked as an investigative reporter, since his last kidnapping more than a year before...

And they didn't keep much contact.

And she took a long time to have a longer relationship with Clark.

And he watched from afar his relationship with Diana...

And in these days of the attack on the compound they had a conversation of hours to which he revealed who was actually 77.

And Lois really had more difficulty knowing that that monster who had used it was Bruce Wayne...

And he was following orders from a terrorist...

And the worst experiment on him and brainwashing...

And they were among them, Lois had trouble dealing with the discovery that it was always used as bait, and so it was over...

Venting about the loneliness of both and the common love about Bruce...

They have devoted the last few weeks to Bruce's search, they invaded manholes and covis of criminals the most infamous and despicable clues...

And they the justice league and so long together made them not pay attention to anyone else, other than some justice league missions and Clarck's own journalist's work.

And they took him toward the secret lair of several hordes of criminals and several other secret cowards of criminals.

And a year and a half later...

And amid the snowofof energy released by your thoughts...

Floating and feeling the heat of a dark, quiet place, and without any contact with the outside looked like an endless cave or a black hole...

\- And he's so far away... - J'onn said.

And he turned his face glazed eyes and lifeless and stopped and contactless his body lost control and without any sense...

And he could hear us? " Asked Diana.

\- He can hear distant echoes. " J'onn said. "But I don't think he hears anyone right now. " J'onn said.

Bruce... - He heard a distant voice...

In the middle of the darkness in the middle of the heat he didn't want to leave and didn't want to talk...

Bruce... - You heard again more urgent...

Warm hands around your hands and face...

And so he heard the echo of a distant call from someone who said a name he didn't remember...

And he felt the heat slowing down the most and so going back wherever he was whoever called him...

And looking at an arm ceiling amid machine beeps and a body shaking and so looking and looking and so he went back to sleep as if nothing had happened...

And he slept and didn't remember voices far from echoes of a cave...

And all his vital functions beyond the basicsurvival stopped and he was unconscious for several months...

The Martian helped trying to get into his mind, but constantly he was expelled and so he tried for weeks until he evolved for a few more weeks...

And he dedicated it until he could pull a part of it and couldn't get it more often and so gradually as he came out of a mud and he climbed the surface...

And he woke up once again there was a man there in blue and red... and a woman in red and a bow at her waist and was red with leather and metal...

And they were each by his side, and the green man next to him with his face inches from his with shining eyes and his hands on either side of his head...

And he felt confused didn't understand and how he didn't know them and so he looked directly at the other green being...

\- J'onn... - Said the man in his mind.

What is it? " He asked only by sending his thoughts towards him...

\- My name is J'onn. "I said tired.

\- Still telepathy. " J'onn said.

Do you remember who that is? " Asked the Martian even more cosado...

\- Who am I...

\- Why don't you talk... - Diana said by her side...

There was the same question as if... Like... I asked him a long time ago... - I don't remember how to talk. " He said in his thoughts...

\- I don't know how... - I said.

\- It's weird... - J'onn said.

And he left him being introduced by each of them...

What about Diana? "That was the name. She was a warrior they presented themselves to him.

And they lived longer and both heroes were present always assisting him and taking medicine and sometimes they fed him his energies, and he walked down the halls and sometimes there was a darkness and he came back did not know how long it was falling down the corridors...

Hands on his face his eyes directed the person who put them on either side of his face were after hours mute without reaction looking toward the ceiling without any word...

Bruce...? Was that your name? And always called that by some who came to his room was only a ward where he circulated accompanied by Kal? "This man everyone called Superman... Other times Diana? Wonder woman?

And he was often visited by J'onn twice a day was what he thought a game of minds he entered J'onn's mind more often than that of the Martian...

He was frequently stroked his face and treated fondly by those two...

And he didn't understand why...

And soon he was called a good boy by both heroes...

And he loved them, but he couldn't keep them, none of them...

Kal... – I loved him, but I couldn't keep him no longer...

It was years when he aged visiting kryptonian and he already with white hair, and the alien trapped in a bed...

And years and more years...

He saw him lying in the watchtower and a few years relocated to the fortress of solitude, and at this point his thoughts where he could not, but stay...

And he heard whispers of these heroes as they declared themselves... But then I forgot...

And he saw Diana in paradise, she now symbol of hope...

And even when he underwent experiments he didn't stop aging, even with the old marks, now with psychic powers, it didn't help...

But he never remembered after he felt remorse or regret... More sadness... and Pena? Coming from both...?

Can you tell me who it is? " J'onn asked on a morning of a grueling mental battle...

\- He completely forgot how to talk and he just thought.

No... - He said in his thoughts. I don't know, i don't know, "And he thought they had this conversation more often than he could see.

And he wouldn't know what if that moment he was an unsuccessful experience...

Bruce Wayne. " Said the Martian as if the obvious

I... No... - He tried uselessly to think and remember for nothing...

And it was days like this that he was floating in the air and thoughts at moan without actually seeing who came into his room who took him through the halls and who accompanied him to some training...

And one day he fell in some different places from each other, and saw a bat and after days and weeks he no longer remembered and soon he spoke as if he remembered something.

And there was again J'onn he had fallen down the hall being trimmed by someone...

\- I don't know... - Tried to say he's done it over the months.

And he remembered again a bat saw a girl who passed him down the aisle, but without realizing or actuallyseeing.

Andand le saw her blue look with blond hair and the ends tied on either side one was blue and the other black.

Do you remember who that is? "He asked her jumping towards him he was static and touched his hair someone he saw a long time ago.

And he no longer remembered why he visited them his own name was no longer pronounced...

The league no longer existed...

And he no longer remembered he simply forgot and turned his back after a while returning his way towards his room...

And he woke up on a strange morning looking toward the ceiling and saw the tablet in his hand with cracks and remembered something...

How many times has he fallen out of your hand...?

But it was fleeting and so he went back to sleep.

And he fell again...

Some time before at a time in the past...?

The other morning he was attached to electrodes and all the machines drove off spikes in activity and J'onn was struggling in his mind trying to bring him to the surface and he asked insistent...

The fight was constant and endless...

Who the so- Who are you? – He asked with green blood dripping from his nose and he tried to escape his both mental and physical contact and he disbanded him and walked around his room trying to pull the electrode wires out of his head being held by Diana and Kal.

And he talked by turning his eyes with effort.

Who am I...? Who am I...? - Repeating and repeating and being held by J'onn on both sides of the head...

And the machines went crazy and his beats and brainwaves also until he saw the Martian fall the moment he spoke as if he remembered something important.

And at this point he falls on an immense, long cliff...

Endless and dark...

I'm Bruce Wayne. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "J'onn said he looked tired one morning after breaking into his mind amid his stupor in the dark cave... and for hours he tried to make him remember...

And he practically fell sitting in the next chair soon after...

And he looked toward Diana and then toward Kal each of them holding each of his hands.

\- Do you sing in my ear? Asked towards him.

\- I... - He said hesitantly and with tears in his eyes and throwing himself around his neck and kissing him. Yes, i'm sorry. And cried around his neck. - You heard... - He cried.

None of them cared if he didn't talk...

Kal. " Bruce said. " After a while he didn't know if he asked for help or not...

And he found himself in that place...

Diana was there...

And so he stood there in Kal's lap tangled and she messed with his hair and were long didn't cut because he wouldn't let...?

And he was calm, maybe a try, thought Diana...

And he felt it around you...

And one of these days stirring his hair as he looked toward the ceiling in a day when he turned off.

And he turned unexpectedly when she said... Cut.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said towards him.

It was a dream or reality...

And what made him get there?

Did you hear me? Wonder Woman asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

Why...?

And Diana and Kal saw him grow old, it was like he got older at that place on that hospital bed for years and years of hair white hair and bone as if he was a hundred years old and aged until there was nothing left...

What is it? "He said toward her.

Why not cut it? " I wanted to know Diana.

She questioned when she pulled her hair was a platinum white she stroked him...

\- The more you cut the bigger it gets. "Kall said. And it grows instantly. " Said the Kryptonian towards him...

And one night he woke up with pain all the numb body hurt and he felt hot very hot...

And he soon trembled even boiling...

And he felt hot and cold at the same time...

You don't feel well. "He said a voice in the middle of the snowfall of his mind.

A hand on his forehead he soon heard a hiss of understanding...

\- Fever... - Said a voice...

And he got a focus on an elderly gentleman... Bald and in a suit...

It was your mirror, and or someone else...

Kal... Diana... How long ago...

And he soon forgot who he was forgotten who he himself was...

And he thought of his world where none of it mattered...

And he kept looking at the ceiling without actually seeing...

Sometime later in a day on your bed...

When he heard a distant conversation and the fact that he at some point forgot or went into stupor and he got catatonic...

And he was pulled by voracious words and someone calling him...

He was familiar, but distant...

Sir? " He said hesitantly...

Do you remember me... "Tried the man.

\- No... - He again sent his thoughts towards him.

And in his dreams everything was different...

And it would be after several minutes without answers and without contact or even without any look in your direction...

He didn't remember...

Oh, my lord. " He said with tears. "And so he listened to a speech and he listened and told the story...

But he slept in the middle of her... It was something about bats...

And he later remembered someone who visited him was called... Alfred...?

And he was Alfred...?

Another wing another minor... Young... Four of them... Jason...? after leaving the side of your side after hours...

Days later in the Watchtower...

Alfred walked next to J'onn toward the cafeteria, there were tears in his eyes...

And they were accompanied by Dick and he couldn't take it anymore for hours trying to talk to Bruce...

Years maybe...?

Tim... also had difficulty dealing with all that...

And Jason was committed to hunting down those who did it to him...

It didn't take more than a few hours for him to lose as long as reality were minutes to forget he was talking to him...

And they stood there looking at the bed occupant...

And moments of falling into stupor in the middle of a coherent conversation where he seemed to remember them and then have a blackout and just not remember them anymore...

\- This was the fourth time the fourth relapse in three weeks, which he had forgotten who I was. " Said Alfred.

\- And he can't concentrate on us, I've been here for three days. Said the butler.

He did not recognize his own son after being introduced. "Said the butler.

\- In a space of three weeks. "He repeated the man.

There were several heroes there in the cafeteria and who silenced as they saw the butler enter beside J'onn.

Harlequina accidentally made him static when he didn't recognize her. " I said.

It must have been a horrible joke. " J'onn said.

And you saw each of the heroes on your bed surrounding your bed...

Another time... In a cycle of weeks...

The itching began on his arm and then went on his tracks running all over his body until he reached his spine was a nuisance itch that evolved into a pulsating pain...

A hand on his forehead stroking him didn't understand no sense the world was strange...

There was a voice until he regained focus... Two hands on each side of your head...

J'onn...? "You heard someone say towards you.

Who was it...? " He thought.

Who the so- Who are you? " You heard the voice...

Me, i don't know. " I was thinking...

Who am I? " I was thinking.

Is that important? " That was the question in his mind...

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said the voice thinking hard...

Was there a darkness a stupor and pain?

I don't remember. " I was thinking.

Give it a try. " I said again.

Try it? "I was thinking again.

Did he have a name? " He asked.

\- Yes... - You heard with great effort.

I can't do it. " I said.

Let's go, let's go, let " He said. "I'm going to help.

\- No... - I said as an end to the conversation...

\- No... - It said. I can't do it.

You have to try. " He heard directly in his mind.

He wanted to punch something... Push and knock. And he did it mentally pushing the unknown...

It was a psychic war he threw meters the green man...

And there was a battle all around him was broken the room and he was knocked out by the man's gallows in red and blue behind his head amid his fight with the green man...

And again he was unconscious.

There was a day when he felt nauseous and couldn't connect and couldn't connect with reality or enough time to keep a coherent conversation...

And he looked toward a man in a mask with a syringe and looked up to say when he applied it in his vein.

Hello, doctor midnight. " I said.

Hello, Bruce. " He said by applying a syringe to his IV, and withdrawing.

Medicine for what? " He asked...

For your nausea. "He said, showing patience and a sigh.

Nausea? " He repeated...

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said doctor midnight.

I don't feel anything. " he said.

That's because I already gave it to him. "Doctor said midnight.

I don't feel anything. " he said.

That's why you've been through. "Said the doctor midnight.

"I don't remember. "He said he rummaging through the bed.

And it was days between psychic struggles, memory losses, and he couldn't get out of the stupor and battles until between a fight...

And he levitated toward the Martian, there was a crater on the ground where J'onn was thrown trying to contain Bruce.

And there was a hole in the wall where he was thrown.

And he concentrated his energy on a psychic struggle.

And he was doped by a syringe by Diana that arose behind him amid all his concentration toward J'onn.

Falling to the ground and without strength...

And he was taken toward his bed his room in a ward away from everyone who saw his attack...

And he was unconscious.

Several days later...

J'onn managed to infiltrate his mind and was as deep as he could without letting him fight back.

Are you going to try again? " Asked Superman.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian.

\- There's not going to be another attack? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

No, no, no, no, no, no " J'onn said. " He's still doped and easy to access. " I said.

\- Lucky he was weak from previous fights and doped. " J'onn said...

\- I can't take it anymore... - J'onn said...

And so for more than two hours of attempts to access your mind...

Do you remember who that is? " He asked.

They were in a dark and wide dimly lit room in the watchtower, their patient was lying in bed with several covered on him...

Who am I? " Asked moments later at a calmer moment

And it took him several hours...

Who the so- Who are you? "I wanted to know the Martian.

Who am I...? "Your glazed eyes...

I can't do it. " Said the man with white hair...

You can do it. - I supported J'onn.

I... I... - He said desperately...

I... I'm...

I... 'm... Batman. "I said looking around like you saw it the first time. "I am... Bruce Wayne. " I said.

\- Well... - Said J'onn walking away and falling into an armchair the illuminated room was spacious and well furnished and he was in a place he remembered...

The Watchtower? " He asked.

\- Yes... - Heard a female voice...

And he looked toward the ceiling as if he ignored or forgotten those in the room...

And just before continuing the conversation he simply stopped unexpectedly and fell unconscious on the pillow...

And soon he didn't answer he had no brain wave for twenty minutes it was as if his brain turned off and in that stupor.

And twenty minutes later he woke up and soon he didn't understand who they were in his mind something was missing when he spent five minutes looking towards the woman by his side.

And Kal went towards Doctor Midnight he sought his help...

I didn't respond to stimuli, I didn't feel anyone's presence.

And he didn't answer when he was called, and he had saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth...

Can anyone tell me how many times this is going to happen? " I wanted to know Diana urgently...

\- If that's more frequent than the other times. " He said desperate.

\- It's in less than a week of the last attack. " He growled towards J'onn.

And they stood there looking at the bed occupant...

And moments of falling into stupor in the middle of a coherent conversation where he seemed to remember them and then have a blackout and just not remember them anymore...

\- This was the fourth time the fourth relapse in three weeks, which he had forgotten who I was. " Said Alfred.

\- And he can't concentrate on us, I've been here for three days. Said the butler.

\- He didn't recognize his own son after he was introduced. "Said the butler.

\- In a space of three weeks. "He repeated the man.

There were several heroes there in the cafeteria and who silenced as they saw the butler enter beside J'onn.

\- Harlequina accidentally made him static when he didn't recognize her. " I said.

\- It must have been a horrible joke. " J'onn said.

\- And he saw each of the heroes on his bed surrounding his bed...

Another time... In a cycle of weeks...

The itching began on his arm and then went on his tracks running all over his body until he reached his spine was a nuisance itch that evolved into a pulsating pain...

A hand on his forehead stroking him didn't understand no sense the world was strange...

There was a voice until he regained focus... Two hands on each side of your head...

J'onn...? "You heard someone say towards you.

Who was it...? " He thought.

Who the so- Who are you? " You heard the voice...

Me, i don't know. " I was thinking...

Who am I? " I was thinking.

Is that important? " That was the question in his mind...

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said the voice thinking hard...

Was there a darkness a stupor and pain?

I don't remember. " I was thinking.

Give it a try. " I said again.

Try it? "I was thinking again.

Did he have a name? " He asked.

\- Yes... - You heard with great effort.

I can't do it. " I said.

Let's go, let's go, let " He said. "I'm going to help.

\- No... - I said as an end to the conversation...

\- No... - It said. I can't do it.

You have to try. " He heard directly in his mind.

He wanted to punch something... Push and knock. And he did it mentally pushing the unknown...

It was a psychic war he threw meters the green man...

And there was a battle all around him was broken the room and he was knocked out by the man's gallows in red and blue behind his head amid his fight with the green man...

And again he was unconscious.

There was a day when he felt nauseous and couldn't connect and couldn't connect with reality or enough time to keep a coherent conversation...

And he looked toward a man in a mask with a syringe and looked up to say when he applied it in his vein.

Hello, doctor midnight. " I said.

Hello, Bruce. " He said by applying a syringe to his IV, and withdrawing.

Medicine for what? " He asked...

For your nausea. "He said, showing patience and a sigh.

Nausea? " He repeated...

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said doctor midnight.

I don't feel anything. " he said.

That's because I already gave it to him. "Doctor said midnight.

I don't feel anything. " he said.

That's why you've been through. "Said the doctor midnight.

"I don't remember. "He said he rummaging through the bed.

And it was days between psychic struggles, memory losses, and he couldn't get out of the stupor and the battles until between a fight...

And he levitated toward the Martian, there was a crater on the ground where J'onn was thrown trying to contain Bruce.

And there was a hole in the wall where he was thrown.

And he concentrated his energy on a psychic struggle.

And he was doped by a syringe by Diana that arose behind him amid all his concentration toward J'onn.

Falling to the ground and without strength...

And he was taken toward his bed his room in a ward away from everyone who saw his attack...

And he was unconscious.

Several days later...

J'onn managed to infiltrate his mind and was as deep as he could without letting him fight back.

Are you going to try again? " Asked Superman.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian.

\- There's not going to be another attack? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

No, no, no, no, no, no " J'onn said. " He's still doped and easy to access. " I said.

\- Lucky he was weak from previous fights and doped. " J'onn said...

\- I can't take it anymore... - J'onn said...

And so for more than two hours of attempts to access your mind...

Do you remember who that is? " He asked.

They were in a dark and wide dimly lit room in the watchtower, their patient was lying in bed with several covered on him...


	11. Chapter 11

22

Who am I? " Asked moments later at a calmer moment

And it took him several hours...

Who the so- Who are you? "I wanted to know the Martian.

Who am I...? "Your glazed eyes...

I can't do it. " Said the man with white hair...

You can do it. - I supported J'onn.

I... I... - He said desperately...

I... I'm...

I... 'm... Batman. "I said looking around like you saw it the first time. "I am... Bruce Wayne. " I said.

\- Well... - Said J'onn walking away and falling into an armchair the illuminated room was spacious and well furnished and he was in a place he remembered...

The Watchtower? " He asked.

\- Yes... - Heard a female voice...

And he looked toward the ceiling as if he ignored or forgotten those in the room...

And just before continuing the conversation he simply stopped unexpectedly and fell unconscious on the pillow...

And soon he didn't answer he had no brain wave for twenty minutes it was as if his brain shut down and that stupor twenty minuteslater.

And he woke up and soon he didn't understand who they were in his mind something was missing when he spent five minutes looking towards the woman by his side.

And Kal went towards Doctor Midnight he sought his help...

I didn't respond to stimuli, I didn't feel anyone's presence.

And he didn't answer when he was called, and he had saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth...

Can anyone tell me how many times this is going to happen? " I wanted to know Diana urgently...

\- If that's more frequent than the other times. " He said desperate.

\- It's in less than a week of the last attack. " He growled towards J'onn.

What can we do? " I asked desperate Superman...

I don't know, i don't know, " Said the desperate Martian...

"I don't know either. "He said in despair Doctor Midnight...

\- Until his body fits. " he said.

" After all he was drugged and induced to kill victims without conscience. " I said.

And he only followed orders. " J'onn said.

\- It's not fair J'onn. " Kal said. "If this goes on like this, he'll never go back to normal. " He said. "And he'd be like this for the rest of his life. " I said.

\- Two years in this state. " I said. "Almost two years ago he was kidnapped. " I said.

And brainwashed. " J'onn said. " With drugs I couldn't identify. "Said the Martian.

And so they all left the scene the man lying in bed seemed to sleep like a newborn and small child who needed enough sleep.

And in the midst of that he was airborne and didn't move days like that without contact with people without answering just walking like a robot...

They tried very hard, but very even not to give orders just waiting for him to react, but it was in vain without direct contact and without an established order he could starve and not move looking towards the ceiling...

And so he wouldn't communicate and sometimes he slept for more days, weeks and months...

And J'onn had to stop going in Bruce Wayne's form at conferences...

And he devoted 48 hours of mental struggle to someone who looked like he was about to have brain death...

And he entered his mind one last battle before declaring his brain death...

And he entered the deepest he could and the longer he had inside that darkness and that strange and endless dimension...

And he invaded and invaded there was a struggle where all the objects floated around reacting that intrusion...

And so he moaned green blood on his nose trickled with effort and he struggled and in the end he found in the background of an endless abyss a Bruce...

And he tried to wake up...

For hours calling him and calling him he tried a psychic scream and he heard his scream back...

And so he groaned...

And he whispered in his dreams... - I don't want to go. " Said the distant voice.

Who the so- Who are you? " He said with no sense of the distance he walked feeling tired and without strength he saw the Martian in front of him several minutes...

\- Try to remember... – It was all the effort he used his powers on the verge of exhaustion and collapse upon Bruce, being trimmed by Diana and Kal on either side...

Give it a try. " Begged J'onn...

J'onn. "He said unexpectedly. How? "He didn't look the same, that stubborn man.

"I don't know where I am. " I said.

Do you remember me? "He tried, he started.

I don't know, i don't know. " I said.

\- It's warm and cozy. " He said in the midst of the heat of darkness...

I feel good here. " I said.

\- No... - He begged. "Please come with me. " I asked the Martian...

\- Please, Bruce, think of everyone think of me. " He said. –

I need to take you. " I said.

You need to wake up. " I said. " Remember. " I was trying.

And he looked angrily and pushed him violently out of his mind...

In the middle of the darkness until you find yourself lying on the ground... In the Tower in the bedroom he just didn't think about it...

In the middle of Superman and wonder woman...

I couldn't do it. "He said looking at the man still unconscious in bed covered by duvets...

The beeps of the machines that monitored their brainwaves decreased dramatically...

\- I can't bring him back. "The Martian cried.

I can't anymore. " He cried out and using his intangibility he fled the room.

Both heroes they hugged and stood by the bed on the floor and whining...

\- I'm never going to get a chance to declare myself again, and neither will i have your stubbornness. "And he had no sense and had nowhere to lean.

And they were gathered holding their hands each of them couldn't split up and he fell asleep didn't wake up for the next two weeks...

Talking to an unconscious Bruce he did not raise he did not speak and his glazed eyes observed without seeing the ceiling of the room he did not respond to stimuli and so stayed in that state when his organs.

And they failed and he was connected to machines and soon after electrodes and his brain stopped for a brief moment and he completely hung up and there was crying from his colleagues who came to visit him and he did not answer...

One last attempt, but the Martian could not locate his mind and fell into despair when he stopped breathing completely and then he did not answer...

Months later he'd breathe again and stayed in his room whispering to each other and talking to him when he thought he wouldn't answer...

Diana and Clark cried next to him surrounding him.

Diana. " Clark said. "I'm losing hope. " He said.

I know, i know. "Said wonder woman... - I want to believe. "She said towards her.

\- At least we're going to be by your side until the last moment. " Clarck said.

And so they stood there at that moment for brief seconds heard a whisper...

Diana? And he realized that no more he tried, no voice comes out... – Kal. " Whispered the man

Everyone stopped... They heard your call...

And they looked toward the man who turned their conscience.

And he spent seconds trying to formulate words and trying to focus on reality.

Hey, i'm sorry. "She said stroking her hands coming out of the discussion. Do you recognize me? " He asked.

And he collapsed... Falling to the ground unconscious...

And revived some of all his experiments... And everything that's happened before...

More than two years ago, after his kidnapping...

He doesn't know how long it took, but he woke up, trying to formulate a coherent thought his mouth felt dry and bulbous and soon realized some things he really didn't want to realize...

First he was naked, and naked means no mask, the second the place was airy the third without mask, means revealed identity.

The next thing to realize was that he had a catheter and an IV attached to his arms and veins the next thing was that he was tied with thick ropes in abed.

And there was an illuminated white room with several bookshelves and cabinets with glass refrigerators and products and there were several tables.

And there was a probe inserted into his urethra, an oxygen hose on his nose and several wires and probes attached to his body being monitored by monitoring devices.

And he felt soft relaxed and without strength and couldn't move.

And there appears the scientist next to him accompanied by two more guards and another coat helper.

And he tries to ask a question toward man.

Who the so- Who are you? " Say with a hoarse voice.

\- I'm Doctor Patrick Petrovisk .

Why am I tied up? " He asked.

And why didn't you kill me? " I wanted to know.

It really is. " I said. " Would you like to know why I didn't kill you? " He asks curious about the reaction of his captive.

\- That too - Said looking towards you.

You're Bruce Wayne. " I said.

Nice to meet you. "Bruce said with a little cynicism.

It's my pleasure. " Said the doctor.

And he made a laughing stock.

This. "He said he couldn't talk. - The drugs. " He tried to be consistent. Why is that?

And he was stroking his face. "Want beautiful face and body you have, Bruce. " He said. - Sculptural. " And the right body for my goals.

And he had a chill, it was strange to be worshipped by a possible torturer and suspiciously caressed.

Thank you, i'm sorry. " I said in a minimal voice.

\- And how surprised I was to find out that the famous Batman with his superhuman abilities was actually Bruce Wayne. "He passed his hands through his nipples and chest chest chest. " How to revere.

And he thought it would be like being touched suspiciously.

What are you going to do to me? "He asked with a chill through which those hands passed.

Well, well, well. He said. " I wanted to experiment on a goal-humano to expand their mental and physical abilities. - He said.

But you have shown a human capable of bearing great impacts and great changes. " I said.

And this moment is wonderful. " He said.

And this is a serum I developed. " He said, - I was based on the joint serums of his villains.

What villains. "Bruce asked hesitantly.

\- Poison ivy, Joker, Scarecrow, Floron and Bane.

Oh, i'm sorry. " He said. - Sudden changes?

\- They are the laughing serum of the joker, the poisonous Ivy serum. The scarecrow. " The poison of, Bane. " He said. – Changing their chemicals and compositions and substances. " He said.

And I manipulated them separately and then made a fusion of chemicals and substances.

" He said. – And they separated without a specific protein and just some drug that causes hallucinations, fear and another a laughing substance that would make you laugh non-stop. " He said.

\- But putting it all together and changing the composition a little and changing your substances and base product. " He said.

– There are some effects, increased physical gallows, more of course there is, an inherent happiness, without it clear stretching the face, but getting paler, of course without green hair, I changed to a red blood, there was a limit of chemistry to which I passed, but it would be able to lift a 30-story building. I'd say.

– A soldier at levels just below Kryptonian some telekinetic skills. " He said. "Look, I'd love to do some experiments on you. " I said. " You being human already helps a lot. " I said.

Why me? " He asked. –

\- You're at the height of your abilities, the perfect specimen. " I said.

"Imagine... - It said as if traveling and looking around...

\- Regeneration at the cellular level. " I said.

Cell regeneration. " Not an expanded resistance, less than Superman's. " He said.

\- We're interested in regeneration, not resistance... - It said.

– Enlarged intellect, change of physiognomy and more seductive appearance, secreting pheromones in fact a metamorphosis using a more beautiful shape that attracts its prey.

" He said. – But while this happens the person must be sedated and gradually be susceptible to suggestion, a true soldier, a doll, and can be reprogrammed. " He said.

"This would last months to happen would forget everything, and it would be a great soldier and easy to brainwash, - He said.

You think I won't remember? " Bruce asked.

\- You're a good guinea pig. " I said. And as soon as the world touches. "I don't have to worry. " Petrovsky said.

Why not? " Bruce asked.

\- You don't have to worry, you'il forget everything... - None of this conversation is going to be more important to you. " I said.

Am I going to...? " He tried to say it was a question he wouldn't know for sure over the minutes...

And so he turned on the implant and so a burning went through the veins of his arms next to a sedation.

And there came the calm warmth the cozy sense forgotten and the whole feeling of tingling and despair for forgetting something that was important...

And at some point after two days of soft condition and anesthetized the doctor always came to apply his medication there was a tank with all that substance that would be inserted directly into his implant...

Never enough for him to be knocked out, but enough for him to be kept in the quiet place... And docile and worry-free...

And he looked towards him and said. " Goodbye to their old memories and their old lives, even their old form. " I said.

Batman was kidnapped and injected something into him a substance similar to the one they had tested when he called them Red Trio...

And he didn't remember who did there was a constant enough sedation not to give work being questioned and not knowing howto answer.

And beingthe very vulnerable external influence, the drugs made him lethargic and sleepy when he couldn't remember where he would go.

And so he soon and kept always accompanied when he begins training receiving standard answers and at this time he keeps in control the dark knight...

And he when he was about to be submerged and put to sleep after his captors left him and there were guards there he had a spike in adrenaline broke by busting the ropes and then he struggled to try to escape, but it was in vain.

And he continued with the sedation and talked to him being kind, of course because of the situation he was in began to forget his name where he came and what he should do, sometimes his memory came back with a crying crisis.

And he was sedated again, he had catheters all over his body, where he was fed by probe and defecated into comadres.

And one day Doctor Petrovsky opened his abdomen, of course he had a localized anesthesia and was good five minutes revering the work where after this time he had regenerated.

And so throughout the week he made several incisions and huge and extensive cuts along their bodies and so he completely regenerated some took more than five minutes for the breadth of the cut.

And he was dismembered and his members grew back, the separate parts taken to study.

And throughout the week he had made a tree of dismembered parts where until he cut his face in half where he saw it separately, where he reconnected he would pull off and areaction.

And thende he fatigued him next to his brain in three parts, and so they grew and regenerated separately where he made notes on his clipboard and then with anesthetics he separated the spare part and sewed him again where he reconnected and regenerated properly.

And he doesn't remember when he started being sliced his arms fingers and various parts of his body.

And not simple human goal reversing normal humans and he saw that after all the cauldron center and around when he field gallows and several of histricks.

And so scrambling the computer system and its graphics they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface.

And one day he found himself partially awake when he was taken on a stretcher walking down the aisle

And while he was taken inside the facility, by an endless hallway he saw several rooms along the corridors in an elevator that descended several floors.

And he passed through rooms where these corridors and so on the inside through the glass pipes and capsules there were monsters, monstrous anomalies and giant uncommunal beasts and uncontrollable beasts trapped and sedated.

It was a large and majestic room where there was a bed where he still sedated and relaxing he could not move and so he looked around and saw a woman and a man were two apparently

And he remembered a tall woman, bordered two meters and ten tall, she was blonde long hair, was majestic tall and muscular, her body was set without anydefect.

And they were thick and long turned legs, expression and a wolf and a short cavated dress, and fair, with crease and red and thin-beaked red shoes and high heels.

And beside him a redhead man of prominent chops in a horsetail equally muscles with prominent chops were hair like fire and tanned skin and green eyes.

And there was a huge training room where they threw him to train and in the midst of testing and training and implanting in it the wordtrigger.

And there was a word that made him enter berserker mode and so he was thrown into a room of the most powerful experiments of the Black Lotus organization...

And he fighting without control anything more than killing destruction, he was a killing and murder machine, and he was not knocked out he was hit and soon after in seconds he would get up and tear everything around...

And it helped when he had the ability to murder and regeneration without control...

And he wore a black suit and his sculptural body was defined black among these clothes, he had an air of wisdom finding with his bodybuilderbody.

And that's where they waited for him, where he stroked him and passed his hands affectionately on his body hair and head.

And there gradually he saw more often those two of his names were Veronica Calmeland Helion Calmel were the leaders of the Organization Lotus Negra businessmen.

And he saw them for the first time and these were not the last times they would see him and so he was always ordered after his missions always beside them...

Petrovsky was the chief scientist responsible for his brainwashing and his condition at that time.

And while the monitors showed his progress he was introduced to his captors,

And there were some inhibitors along with them distributing some substantially along their body, numerous high pressure valves with their gadgets around and thus the genetic materials tanks and DNA wave and making a genetic change in man...

\- There were several test numbers and so placed inside the left thigh a number, it was 77

There were lines circling his body that were and crossed circularly, were on his legs and arms and when the back swarms and hands reached in the center of the circle they implanted an oval red stone and on his navel they were of the tama of an average ruby stone.

His memory was fragmented, I couldn't remember the exact and specific moment...

At what point he was simply not able to tell when and how he was subjected to the first experiment...

And he felt pain at that very moment he passed away...

And in the midst of his locomotion and he would pull himself together...

He doesn't know how long it lasted, but he had no strength he felt nothing and gradually didn't know who he was anymore, if they had him sleep he'd lose his sense of time and how long he was there.

Sometimes the pain is so strong that he screams something, burns in his veins and all his limbs burned felt an excruciating pain and he was driven to run out of eating for days leading over the weeks...

He woke up at his present moment in that room that he came to know so frequent he felt and at that moment he found himself being embraced by both heroes and he liked the heat and he felt happy, but that moment when he did not feel comfortable...

And he talked to them, sometimes he walked around the tower alone and stayed at the observatory looking at the stars and in the meantime he remembered the moment he came out of captivity and went to act as an agent of The Black Lotus...

1 and a half weeks ago...

From some were when he was pulled off the stretcher and placed on another he was untied.

And unexpectedly he was being impregnated with more of that substance, someone unintentionally cut the catheter hose and fluids from his vein squirted out of him and dripping like a torrent of heavy rain

And he woke up and he screamed unexpectedly scaring everyone a wave of psychic energy swept the place, causing them to fall and hold their heads, writhingwildly.

And he fell to the ground convulsing, while crawling or trying, out of substance he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substanceto.

And he knew that at that moment an excruciating pain rose by him screamed falling to the ground moaning and vomiting heart accelerated, his penis getting hard blood and bile.

And he started vomiting wildly when someone...

And he realized after it was Doctor Petrovsky came running in his aid with a syringe applying directly to his vein, he faints instantly into the scientist's arms.

And then the man with the help of some employees puts him back from the bed cleans his vein and swaps the IVS and he is again kept sedated for a few more days...

Powered by probe inserting a catheter at some point intubated and then more sedation and it remains unresponsive to any stimulation, pain or stir in it anyway the experiments continue...

And so he was led to another criminal organization that did not want to pay the bribe and his attacks were given by Petrovsky and he was placed in berserker mode in the building where there was money laundering from a casino regardless of the innocent , it was an illegal casino...

And elsewhere months later...

So... Is it axe, yes or no, what's it going to be like? " Asked Petrovsky. - Yes, or no...

\- I'm not going to bow to you Germans. " he said.

\- This is my territory. " I said.

And he was directed to destroy and kill...

And there were people around playing when they were negotiating the bribe for the use of black lotus territory...

And he called the axe and his men used an axe and cared nothing but kill with the axe...

But of course he levitated all the axes and all the people together, meters above the place and he threw it with impact and so they played them all in various directions...

And they lacerated them again rained when everyone was levitated and trapped immovable while they were squeezed above the ceiling and torn apart afterwards...

And so after the killing he stopped and went still with the blood shower falling on top of him.

So what do you say, Lobo? Asked Petrovsky

I'll take it. " he said.

And so they left after they finished negotiating...

And he now put to sleep in the midst of some experiments...

And time passes some experiments withdrawn from blood, and he doesn't wake up anymore...

And so he'd go back to the present moment...

And he struggled desperately and weeping and reviving all those tests...

And he remembered the word trigger...

And he was in his bed being trimmed Diana and Kal and J'onn with his hands on his head...

And he felt a huge pleasure coming from the two he loved them and felt that love should come around him...

And he said in the crowd at his door some heroes seeing his crying and he screamed without any shame...

At any moment... Thought. - At any time... Watching...

The most frantic chant began he looked around positioned in the middle of the altar he looked around and saw each of the men on eachside.

And embracing and in the song in the forbidden word in the decisive memento he looked at the elongated tree whose abyss was slated beneath them...

And as blood flowed elongated daggers cut each of their wrists and the two men bit each side of their neck as their life faded at the moment oftruth.

And he looked into the darkness that engulfed him looked at the tree that stretched he looked toward the abyss that led to excruciating pain...

And that came as fast as a bite of two vampires who followed each one side of the neck as claws and prey to excruciating pain...

Hunger arose at that very moment without control if it saw blood dripping into streams a hand trying to pull hisneck.

And standing in Superman's arms he opened red eyes like blood around him several monsters fought with the justice league...

And rays scattered lights that blinded his back waves of energy growling creatures everywhere the largest of all vampires he looked aroundhim.

And he saw his associates fighting lightning and saw the man's heat vision ofincinerating his son's creatures, red hood, and Dick...

And several others fought in a destroyed crypt and red sun rays the sky was not sky was a color of red blood, fighting the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son...

And that he no longer remembered he remembered why he loved him he looked toward the man of steel who tried to fight with one hand while holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head in

The stone altar blackened alchemical circles and circular blood lines and pointed symbols scattered everywhere a dark tree whose snows and dark roots ashadow s elongatesfrom.

And if he projected his entrealed and smoky turn looking all around a dark and sad song was cantata and drums were heard in compass...

And they wore ceremonial clothes were black and red views whose moon and blood clouds were draw and carved around the cave looking like that their guturais voices climbed allaround.

And spectral as agourent spirits in bruce wayne compass looked around him with circular symbols of snakes intertwining painted on arms, legs and chest coming down by his abdomen...

And a transparent white sweater covered his body there was no room for his strong and muscular body imagination and a white po covered his scars being taken to the altar with green stonehandcuffs.

And being accompanied by Cain and Dracula each by his side dressed in black tunics of red clouds of the head to the pes revered by vampires kneeling prostrate to the chao and goblets and cauldrons smoky of black fire scattered around...

And he by himself aging and more and more and more like that transported by time and around the world dimensions out...

And he saw the queen of ruin at a time in time...

He saw Circe, stealing a magical necklace from the Gotham City museum, which he didn't matter to, it wasn't his area and of course, he later regretted that night...

Later Diana was cut in half and then disassembled and made of flesh-breaking...

He had a bad day where he would risk losing his shares, and a lot of money.

And he was attacked as he got out of the car in front of his mansion, he had his hands tied and a liquid placed in his mouth he fell to the ground and everything darkens...

Glimpse showed his vision in a cage before sticking in a crusher...

Strangely how one day he woke up again in the morning feeling thought to be a dream... a scratched throat there was no cut or anything was strangely he resumed his day...

As a Déjà vu, he saw it all over again, and of course passing through the assistant, this old woman with lettuce in his teeth, she to whom he can perceive was as good chemistry as the joker... Huh... As?

He's out of the mansion again...

He left Wayne's mansion in the morning, he saw the news of a sprinter, the reverse flash attacking a Gotham research center along with the ultra humanoid, in search of a particular product...

He saw Damiam skid the stairs...

Jason getting shot in the legs...

He saw the bank robbed...

He saw his cave attacked and plans to be stolen...

He had a late encounter in Gotham with the reverse flash, to which he caught

He first looked at the records of all pharmacologie properties, which were being developed...

He talked to shareholders to find a solution against the fall in their shares...

And in turn saw each of them stressed with the actions, again on this day he saw when leaving early one of his shareholders plummeting from one floor of the building, and of course there were many police officers afterwards...

And so after the portal had been opened and it was thrown between the dimensions a part of his still existed captive in that place as several times in an instant at the time he was sent to several lives where he could return. "And so it all begins, " said the voice of the crow.

And so he fell into an immense dark forest and saw more in the distance a horde of demons chasing a woman and children. And that way it ran in your directions.

He fought among the demons and then pushed them amid a prisoner who had the beautiful and reddish appearance she was chained and just wore athong.

And her breasts exposed he saw that she tried to loosen herself amid the multitude of demons who seemed to have no idea who afflicted pain or fight him or her...

He even knowing he couldn't win didn't say anything with a scream he ran towards him and going through various demons and kicking and punching jumping and with a somersault goingthrough.

And by their heads pushing and heading and thus leaving some fallen on the floor and so walking on their paths opening passage toward the tall woman of long black hair.

And her sculptural body and slender body and long legs and partially bare and his gallows seemed to have been enlarged and ran and pulled and pulled her away.

And with that in the middle of a dam they were chased and so by the misty clearing and running while trapped...

They ran him holding by hisarms and pulling her down a huge tangled path of twisted branches and thorns entering through another clearing with twisted skeletons trapped in branches.

And they saw that there were not persecuted but the woman cried and despaired and so he heard the whisper of the branches and more and narrower as they wanted to tear it and the whisper of the crow in his ear said...

\- You sent us to the death of twisted beasts like trees. And then...

But he ignored her words still pulling in his arms and pushed her when he heard the words of the burning black crow.

I'd like you to come with me. " He said by letting his face and picking up his hands and thus following down the hall and thus following to the door they followed the corridor andright.

And lesbegan to narrow and so they went down the walls had remains of red-dyed skeletons and caves in holes carved in the stone itself, rounded with flames in archotes.

And going down a corridor of rocks and going down a staircase around as the remains and skeletons had helped build the place on the ground.

And on the walls on the ceiling and their mummified laments and screams deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps, carved in stone with archotes.

And so descending on peeking through cavities and branches that had branches and vines and as if red roses and thorns and vines around as if it were to bind to the site.

And the whole place was a light and red stone and so the stone darkened and the little dark flames along lit up around and at the bottom geysers and the magma came out of cracks.

And around a waterfall of blood and souls and around seemed so deep and red the blood and voices bodies of maidens and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around as fire that sloffed from the ground fire and smoke around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and a passage, gave the other dimension, and an immense river deep with whining screams and whines and remains of people.

And their faces never come out of the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow, and so around the red stones of various sizes and with dark veins.

And so statuesof stones and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bare and beautiful sculptural and muscular body bat wings.

And from its carved crown and scattered images, and like Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoids and bats and wings around.

\- Deep down in this river of blood, inhabited by decadent and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, beings without mercy those who have had their sins neverforgotten.

And whose crimes are so horrendous that there were no places to inhabit boredom falling into perpetua ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence.

And this same men and women, who one day form great in theirknowledge, are those who have fallen into their own ruins and have never found passage, are endowed with the wisdom of each era.

\- And of course if you join them, and beat them you will acquire your knowledge they have had in life. "She said.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruinous blood one day came tome.

And one day they were ready to pass the test of the ruin, one day they made the attempt and did not pass, one day they said they could their avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test.

And they did not get any of them cursed as they lost the test to suffer and review their suffering eternally.

\- But few passed, and none survived the first test and in the early years, then it's been a million years since none of these passed my test.

\- When you submit, you must wrath up to the bottom of the river of blood, contain in this river contains fear emotions rancor and despair, all emotions, negative.

And all this and just psychological, so all you have to do and simply have a firm and structured mind.

\- You only need to take the stones and when you do it will free everyone who lives in this river freedom and salvation...

\- If only that then I will. And he let his hands away and jumped into the red river he began to descend swimming and swimming to thebottom...

But the lady in red had not told everything she began to narrate looking toward the point seeing with her red eyes...

\- Many do not know, and many did not pass, I lied about the test, you could have heard until the end, but what would be the grace ...

After all thousands of years that an ancestor of Wayne and wanted and thousands of years do not pass this test I look for, for millennia forward the bat's son.

And the first great bat, my first consort in the ancient forests, who sacrificed himself for me...

\- He passed through every soul he tried to pull, curled his cries into his body as if tentacles and branches, and his deep black eyes lack coherent words, souls who screamed and pulled hisface.

And the kick that ultimately tried to get rid of every soul she screamed as she spoke.

– That the millennia that reincarnate successively and so he reincarnates and returns and few beyond him came in and none returned, began to believe that there would be no those who could bring the crystalheart.

And they were mixed with emotions from those who did not pass the test, but also all those who inhabit this river have wisdom knowledge about ages, and all the knowledge of Alexandria.

And coming from several forgotten kingdoms, from millennia ago, you were behind and thoughts forward, one you know if you get to the bottom equally inhabited by dark beings and feathered souls without rest...

And you must take the crystal heart put to the dangers this river not and only inhabited by souls of worldly beings, but of chimeras and monsters, its greatest powers and to lead you to oblivion fall into despair and ultimately not submerge.

\- If you manage to pass through souls and take the red stone the crystal heart you will rise and with you, all those who have once been cursed will be freed, but not in away.

And as you think, they, each of them, will be part of you, will each be cast into your soul and so will be part of your soul, and will soon find salvation, and so your knowledge.

And your rotten wisdoms have given to you, will swallow your sins and wisdom and so you will be free to move on, you will be part of your soul by putting the cold and anguishand very greatpain.

And conflict and your mind might not bear, your conflict and even your mind and body will collapse, and soon everything will be suffering mixed with the fact that the crystal heart is part of your own heart, merging and hiding immense power.

And only when you're ready to use, like me then I'll merge your soul and you'll finally be doing the final test if you can handle all this. -Said.

Andyou will survive but the pain will be immense, but you must not forget that all this and to save millions and in an instant of time when everything has changed.

Its lakes and rivers very deep even in the red immensity transparent river and even though it is the basis of magic, it could see everything around, it was deep.

And at his encounter swimming and swimming came souls conflicting thoughts, skeletal his own reddish hands, his body warm and looking like his blood boiled.

And the stone in his once green abdomen now gradually red, and to his despair and agony he felt his body boil, his wrinkled skin, red veins around his body.

And if the pain spreads the burning that lastrava from the stone that is founded on his body, and the red veins that lashes in it, and skeletons of eyes and a red immensity.

And so the claws that existed in place of his hands and so trying to grab and pull, many of these biting pushing and pulling and moments later, dropping.

And when it was left alone, the closer it approached the red crystal, the more voices were heard, cries and more screams, amid said the mummified creatures their mouths were open and red smoke.

And when he went to the bottom a stone altar carved in stone a red glow he felt pain such explosive and intense pain as he caught the stone and how trying to moveaway.

And he could scream and so he would scream, but he couldn't feel anything but pain, swallowing the blood at that moment if his head exploded, his eyes burned and looked momentarily up trying to climb.

And he felt the weight, a weight of a thousand tons as in all gravity, momentarily he writhed and rose pain and slowness and when he saw it, he was surrounded by transparent souls.

And be translucent and opaque, black lees and red eyes as if it were an endless abyss, lights instead of your eyes, a flash of light a perpetuo fire that never ends.

And so slowly as if pulling in the background he climbed up and seeing that a hehudded around saw that from his mouth and smokesit arose and so he saw it in his direction was not something physical.

They were the worst the manifestation of despair and pain and darkness as smoke impregnated him and saw the worst as if he repeated all his mistakes jason's death, he saw the joker again alive and in frontof him.

And Jason falling with the bomb dying and flashback and so falling and falling and dying in his arms and dead and then coming back in the time of his childhood.

And it was all like a spiralsmoke again in the dark alley again in his childhood and again in the same place...

A child accompanied by his beloved parents eating popcorn and talking nothing there and strange and different...

He had come out of the movies a starry and dark night whose stars were brighter than the misty night...

Rather as a thought looking back and being pulled by the hand of his mother walking forward with a warm smile and a friendly gesture the smile of his father...

And so again he saw how to repeat whenever he slept like in the name of God at a time like this a maskless killer, killed his father and mother and let the childlive.

And it was like the shots hearing deafening the explosion of the shots would leave a witness alive to tell later, how it would happen and always repeating time via the shooting.

And time he saw himself falling in the middle of the dead street, lay next to his parents his mother with the shot in his head the glazed eyes the pearl necklace, loose and various pearls.

And falling and falling, scattered across the bloody floor and his father around a perfect circle of death and so in an instant in time he wondered...

They were recurring dreams, I never knew that if those shots ricocheted or actually there were shots...

He wondered why he had left him living in this cruel world amid garbage buckets and stray cats runningin the middle of the dark, dimly lit alley with several flashinglights.

And several people killed as someone would come to find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on their hands their dead parents and their glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that was repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly theshot, the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this moment in time he swore that amid the hallucinations of recurring dreams.

And I saw the man with his bright, cruel black eyes, shot three times kneeling and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him.

And he was standing around his parents he begged heaven, to take him whatever brought them back, as he had the power to heal, shaking, he did not have that power, he could not bring back, but he tried, but it never happened.

And that he did not shoot, but his voz never came out thescreams that did not cease the whiners that never ended, his cries of freezing the stomach.

And then a glow of cold sweat, and again touching each of them's hands falling into the alley on the dirty floor and covered in trash their screams and so...

\- Please... - Whispered. " Don't abandon me... Please... They will not - And so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded illuminated for brief moments intime.

And those conflicting and at the same time desperate screams, rose and their screams of abnormally grown mouths screamed and screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley arose the same shadows.

And the same ghostly shapes lights illuminating what they caught attention and that everyone once said that one shot hit an electrical wiring.

And that lit up the alley and once called the first patrol cop, the same voices and the shots in his direction and chest that never bled...

As if he called his back rising from the shadows like beings of light his ghostly screams and his elongated and smoky shadows heprojected.

And around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the injury that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding their deformed faces in their hands and their skins fallen from their faces standing and their bodies shot and bloodied, squirting blood and deep cuts open holes...

And so it projected around...

-... No... No... No... You can bring us back...

"The anguished whisper can't see us again... No... can never help us... we can't be together... Don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman... – He said.

" You and the reason that everyone dies... You and the motive for our death... Everything you touch dies...

And you should live alone...

Others you projecting yourself wanting to reincarnate wanting to possess... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky from a red moon from a red sky from a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You and the cause of us being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You and why we're in this rot...

He should have killed you... You should be dead... – Other voices other squeaky whiners...

Some had been pulling him pleading for help dragging him further into the depths...

Hands grabbing him pulling and tearing him...

Save me... Heard. Help me... Pleas and more supplications.

And whispers, on a boat that sank into the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an endless abyss and his parents screaming and shouting the man running with the gun lookingback.

And towards a catatonic boy and now an adult man in a bat suit, and a hood dripping the blood from his face the chest hole that never existed and now at that moment of time in one of many deafening screams...


	12. Chapter 12

22

Your mother's touch touch her face of her bloodied hand and his warmth fading the sound of falling pearls and his lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time batman exists, we no longer exist you and our bell, you, and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotting claw grabbing him and pulling over the earth pushing to the ground and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

\- ... Everyone who dies by your side cannot return not as beings of light not as their allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, no, no, no, no, no No... - I was screaming. "Get away from me, get out of here... - He screamed and lamented himself by debating and screaming madly embraced and tangled by crazedspirits.

And running from the alley while trying to loosen up and go against their parents who walked away and shadows stretched like smoke and thus disappearing...

\- Come deeper come further into the abyss, we observe you...

\- I'm sorry, we can't be together... - Each of them dropping their arms and hands...

And just as if he realized the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squeered screams, hiss laments, his blue and once beautiful eyes full of tears, no one to help, and crystallinesblood rivers mixed with tears, no one to helpr.

And no good soul to help, no person to bring their parents as if they never saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like it never existed.

And it was as if he didn't see him and he screamed madly and hoarsely his lament and scream, and none of them alam the hat of their heads lying on the ground and there were men of above all passing by without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away their hands letting go...

No, no, no, no, no, no Please... – And being trapped between souls and bodies burying his cry deeper and deeper and at that moment when he was about to sink into the bloodstained blackened earth in a river of souls...

\- Give up... - I heard the voices. " Give up and come to the bottom with us, live as you die... – Whispered...

– For all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And with a scream and a movement of his body kicking out of a hug he let go of kicking everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child.

And eland now grew and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the man himself to bat his clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No... No... I'm not going to allow it, I'm not going to give up, I'm not going to let them take me... - And so back in the dark alley the shot that didn't exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of you hugging him and acalizing and saying.

Are you with me? Asked with his hands on his face. "Your kind look.

And so seeing for the first time, i saw coroners and cops around and feeling the hidden hole of your t-shirt, but that's all, your bloodstained hands...

Blood, which were from your parents...

While everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back along the deep river of blood and as wrapped in a light and red flames the dark and sinister Batman outfit...

It's going to end up fine... He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

With a red aura he walked away from all the spirits they held on his heels and so with renewed gallows he climbed up and repeated the mantra...

\- Even if I am alone, on the edge of the lonely abyss abandoned by all, I will never give up, I will never stop, I will never forget my parents, they are my anchors, my salvation, I will save myself, i depend only on my own power of my strength.

\- And so the intense red light of the stone climbed the very tip of the stones encrustedand rootedin his abdomen disappeared the luminous shape gradually and gradually fgradually fused to his body.

And being rooting and disappearing, and so the red aura detached from his body and gradually the light disappeared next to his clothes, equally naked disintegrating and disappearing and the light of the jewel.

And now your hands are founded and absorbing and disappearing and so rising, and never forget without repeating the mantra the conflicting voices and laments.

And being standing out about his own words and all souls clinging to him merged into his pores and were part of him as if he absorbed ...

And what went through the abyss over and over again as if you envisioned several passages... Several different dimensions several realities...

I will never give up, never give up, and as if I see crystal clear shadows of their parents momentarily holding their hands just before their smiles disappear and saying...

\- You and our pride... - And so they were no longer seen... - And the shadows of souls that gradually curled around them sucking and pulling followed it as the trail of a comet's syrup like red and fire and energy and sorose.

And when he reached the edge of the creek with a tug of air and miasma around his own tired body stands out around him and thus climbing up the edge and soon he heard a whisper.

And her search for air outside the blood river once a beautiful woman now her smoky body turned into a red-eyed crow and so in her breath she flew into her mouth.

And wrapped in crimson light being followed by the river of blood and by the souls of all those who were here, he staggered listening to the whisper of command and grrate voice and rising listening to his return...

\- You must follow the moment of time when everything changed... - he listened and felt his voices in his mind the place began to go into boiling as if an immense volcano wakingup.

And in an immense perpetual flame moved by aura and lava ascended into the heavens and as a whirlwind of energy rose behind him and climbed with him the souls he was pulled and so his cries he to the end, thrown away.

It was like wings and propelled to heaven the same hole or portal that arose around her, and so some wings and some souls following and entering through her mouth, as did the crow mother herself who followed into her chest and her cries andlaments.

And his sore body he crawled through that place the souls whirling around, before entering his mouth, while everything around him wrapped in red flames disintegrated around him.

And as if it never existed while staggering almost falling around him dragging himself he looked around with blood spitting and saw in heaven his body impregnated with pain and cuts as if it were too strong.

And to endure, like a whirlwind, like we opened a huge hole a portal to heaven carrying the remaining souls that were not sucked and fused into it.

And so returning as if taking a walk elevating everything around and never happening and it was driven to heaven the place never existed disintegrating around engulfed in flames...

And so he saw himself as in moments of time at times of the past present future and glimpsed several passages of time shadows and spirits part of himself being taken around thatdome.

And that circle in that dome and in those tunisisand whose opening of the endless abyss and a ceiling that led to several dimensional doors as if it vibrated his body vibrated and his spirit was sent to various parts of time.

A metamorphosis and thus floating wrapped with energy and with an immense bocarra like an immense black hole and sucking all the demons that arose...

And so momentarily falling to the ground standing, he came out of the cave and headed toward the exit, he looked toward the mirror, she was now his shadow, a crow on his shoulders a reflection that only he could see.

He walked and left the place totally wet there was no more blood or souls in that river, and walked toward that portal was a dimension within anotherdimension.

And eland looked she was no longer there, and strange, and so he kept coming out of the mirror and that way and he followed through the corridors, and ended up in his immense location, picking up each of the objects he looked at and put them in the bag.

When he left he saw that for the first time he was not in the kingdoms of Trigun his soaked clothes he looked toward him again cornered by Orks, fuck thought.

And so he followed and realized that they were far away, and did not dare to surround him closer,

\- You old man of darkness. " Said one of them the greatest. " You are a demon or a wizard? Asked the creature. " You exude the energy of darkness. " I said.

In his purse he saw that he continued with him, but then he saw a kingdom that long winding place with cities whose structures were built in stone and clay, he was and so he found himself wrinkled hands, and appearance of old his clothes were tattered...

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. "I'm passing. "He said and more along he saw devastation. - Burned places, and forest destroyed? " I said. "I'm an old hermit. " I said. What happened here? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no " He repeated. "The devil is in the cave, and there was a fight between a black witch and a wizard and then other monsters that did not accept the dispute nor did they want to choose a side... - He said.

" I said. What about you? " He asked.

" Some of our children have been turned into humans. " He said. "The goblins have lost their homes are tormented, and wolves are attacking other villages, all because of the war between the three forces. " I said.

" I said. "Even if they spoke they were not approaching fear, he thought

\- I could help you if you told me how this happened.

And so even apprehensive they guided him and so spoke

The children, orks and children, of the goblins, also wanted to be friends with the children, humanand children of warriors in the kingdom of Valhalla, but could not approach the villages, humans.

And it was protected by the magic of the gods, these in turn attack the approaching monsters, one of the children said that he managed between the forests, protected hermis, play with children and gradually were being friends, and more children joined them.

And gradually they did not want to return to the village and wished to be magic, they had fledto be free of the moors, but humans did not want theirpresences.

And they sent some warriors to their quest, and when they fled they blamed the monsters from the forests, so they gathered and headed in and went against the sepulchral cave.

It was where in turn Siegfried lives, he turned into a dragon, shortly after he stole the treasure of his master and all the books, and thus kept them the same way fafnir did, the Witch of the south mountain, Azkat, this offered a spell , in return and clear of an object.

And this did not reach her was along with one of the human children, the treasure of the dragon, the necklace of Fafnir, the north mountain left by its last owner, and of course he had a guard, the great dragon.

And this was not happy about it, he flew looking for the lost objects, found three cheaters and each of them a demon a wizard and a hermit, and each of them.

And so deceived him in a different way, was deceived, he devastated caves and forests, he had burned down the forest, by the time humans entered the forest in search of his children, in turn human children to flee entered the forest Elvish.

And some of these children in turn drank from the sacred water on the full moon and turned into black elves, some objects were stolen from the elves by the children, others got lost and others were imprisoned by the elves.

And they don't let humans approach, a young woman a priestess disappeared, she was wanted to calm the dragon afterall.

Andra his fiancée, before being a dragon, a demon for what we can understand stole her and took her away by the last unicorn.

And in turn in the human city to a witch or witch, we don't know exactly, walking through the city and kidnapping young people and taking them away, and turned against Beron the good witch, from the satellite city that is having a curfew.

And so they walked to the town of the orks this was smelly, and strange, but they were welcoming, so he ate meat, drank wine.

And now, at this moment, the wolves have attacked our village and intend to go back unless they find the horn of the wolf king stolen by magic, he will die in 10 hours. Said.

\- You, old man, could help us. "He asked for tremendous, he would be more than begging...

Because I'd help. " He asked to test. " I said.

\- I have the most precious good, beyond our eternal loyalty. There's a mirror that shows the future if you know how to use it, of course. " Isaid.

And so he saw him by a glimpse saw himself young asBatman.

And beside you the red queen embraced at him, you can also see that each of them would like something for each of his promises.

For a glimpse, he took it out of his hands, and so in search of it he thought of this case may be that it fits.

\- And he said and where I'm going to start. "He said and began to walk and looked at the portal, along, he saw that it wasn't bad would be twelve hours, to find Trigun, and of course if the time was the same.

And then he was taken to the stumble and was handed supplies and a horse of his choice, with the promise of returning.

He took a black horse, given by the orks and traveled through the forest, stopped in the middle of wolves, but that did not approach, again the creatures, were afraid of him, he talked in his cave the wolf king's son guarded his father they all hadm horns.

And they were animals of the shadows, the father needed the horn from what he can see, the last place he was seen with him was in the cave to the south, they offered him the cover of the shadows, if he saved the wolf king, and so followed

Then he stopped at the Dragon cave, this was just like his, the dragon was crying, and this one very angry to see the old man of soul and frighteningpresence.

And hewent between snoring, that his beloved was lost, would give him anything in exchange for his beloved back.

Then he saw in the distance that he could have a dragon, and asked the cave with the dragon, to be loyal and sworn to be by his side when the case was.

There was a bar on the road and there was a bartender, this in turn spoke of the wizard, he was this wizard the unconscious women in the kidnappedforest.

And he was searching for the bunches of the dragon maiden, who had disappeared if he brought her curls, he would release the maidens, and give him a heartstone.

He climbed the mountains of the southern witch, it was a house built was painful at best, old was always bad mainly with arthritis, he went through a fallen scarecrow.

And he stood him and continued to climb, and without the horse that was left behind, on foot, of a steep mountain, he looked and entered as old as he did, this looked like he had never seen an old man.

Hey, i'm sorry. " He said, entering was the typical house of a witch, a cauldron, a huge kitchen, stuffed animals and all the spell books on crumpled and dusty shelves.

\- What brings a gentleman like you here? " He said. " Tao away from the human village. " He said. Did you come here to die? "He asked with the staff in his hands, he was so old how much he appeared to be over 80, ready to incinerate the man.

He looked at a magical spot around him, full of strange objects, and said as if he commented on the weather and very tired.

Can I sit down? = Asked. - The trip was long. " I said. And so in the room she conceded, and he sat with all his old man's pains and everything inside him seemed to break and creak.

\- I came here to ask you to take away the monster kids' spell, would you do that?

Actually, I could. " He said, - He saw hope, there. But she kept talking. But, i'm not Said.

\- Only if you brought me the chocolate milk, which is made with the jewel of the moon that gets from soft dew, and the milk of twilight. " I said.

" And a wick of your hair. I said.

\- And if you bring it in and of course. " I said it accurately. " And who and Soft Dew. " He asked.

\- Soft Dew the Fairy Queen from the chocolate world. " I said.

And where is that. And he asked. " How I get there.

\- It's in a sister dimension among the caves of the black elves. " I said.

Do you have a map? " He asked.

And so she with a stir in her staff conjured a map next to it.

And so she spoke next. You have...

Before he finished he completed it for her.

\- Say hours, I know and so he got up and left.

All the pain came back and so down the mountain through the hills. He followed

And on that path found a Robin I say, the bird, not his helper, a revoada of Robins, who in turn went his way he really needed a cane thinking to himself.

Steep descent, regretting not having powers at that time, and then the scarecrow was planted on the cliff further down and on the side a cane, but for everything.

And he saw that little by little he moved, and moved and moved, and eventually saw that he followed him, and even delivered a cane.

And so knowing that in that world everything was magic didn't care.

The birds flew towards a forest, and so he looked and spent time walking when he saw several troublemakers pestering a girl, small and beautiful and blonde straw-colored, he was old, but had strength, to fight, at least that's what hethinks.

And of course it came to fruition, and was right, right after, when he hit them with great force blows of karate, and kicked them where at that time, everyone who passed saw before.

And they didn't do anything, he did enough to escape, and not come back for a long time, and also being embraced by the girl, who asked.

Do you have a place to stay? He asked.

\- I'm a traveler actually, I'm just passing through. "He said trying to let go of the young girl, to be grabbed even more.

\- Then you can stay in this inn and my parents, and so you stopped at an inn

He was well received won free drink, and so a bed for one night.

That same night, he spoke to the girl's father, he was a requested wizard of the port city, and who was always working and the place served as a meeting point for magicians, and business with the government, and then asking what he was doing there.

And so saying i was on a mission, to save people, and do business. Soon he was considered a paladin hero traveler,

If the back hall door gave to other dimensions of the middle city as it was known why it took to other dimensional border sites, which made crossings and in turn it was only changing the magic clock pointing to other dimensions,

In turn the wizard was looking, from the needle of the chocolate pirates' fleet, he said, his leg was a chocolate truffle, after all the elf, in turn made a deal with the black elves, the deal was not a chocolate truffle in place of a leg to which the left was the mputated, then.

He lost a magic needle, and his daughter a magic skein, family of wizards, apparently.

He should even go to meet soft dew, he thought.

And so you got help. At that time.

Finally he knew from the words of the innkeeper, that that city had a secret door

He had a pass after two days of talk bringing the needle and the skein in exchange for passage to the witch's dimension.

At that time he passed and walked received an invitation and traveled in the sea of chocolate with a pass and money to catch a chocolate ship.

And so he was bargaining with the men until he got everything he took won a bottle of minted chocolate liqueur in an arm drop, some chocolate tools, when he faced a chocolate cat shark

And on this trip to the kingdom of Soft Dew saw that a bunch of chocolate pirates, with a girl made entirely of white chocolate.

He with the help of the sailors saved him and ate the pirates, and thus discovered that it was the little princess dew, and so they took her to the queen, he arriving there were greeted by many guards.

And so he asked as a reward, the needle and the skein, and of course he spent a few days having sex with the dew queen without knowing mainly the queen's husband, she presented him with the jewel of the moon as a souvenir, something no one would see anymore.

And so before they left she asked me to find the lost bell of the gods, this would grant anyone to break curses spells, and break anything, technological or magic.

He was supposed to meet her with the elves, blacks, who in turn would be with him, even if he didn't want to go would be his next stop after all, and of course he didn't.

I kept the border between worlds.

And so he went his way later, he knew it was harder than the old-world cave was protected, but not difficult to enter, there was a way, but it was a charade.

Andand le had understood, and of course not easy, considering that he was caught by the elves, who followed the elf king, he argued soon to follow, that he was looking, to undo the problems and all the spells.

And asked his price to undo curses, those who drink the elfica water turn into cursed elves would ultimately needthe fairy moon stone called TheRvalho Suave.

And from the water of the cursed rivers of the lost valley, not easy to pick up, after all, and so without first bringing the lost objects that were with the humans who stole them and fled leaving their companions behind.

Also bring ojesed's staff – Predicting the Twilight of the Gods

And so he saw one more request.

And so it went on, it was as always twelve hours, each place must have a time.

Each of the ancient mountains they counted was commanded by a gallows, the storm dragon who ultimately just wanted to make friends, but did not leave his cave and gave freepassage.

And he after a long monologue, about human life and thus took one of his treasures a magical dagger, with human features, and so he followed.

And at this time, he went to the man who said he would give him followed he should follow the inside toward Tartaro.

He had seen and known love seeing and rereading something like blood dripping from veins on the banks of Tartarus several times throughout the night when he came down the earth and saw the veins and rivers ofblood.

And the beautiful woman of long red hair as if they were rivers of blood and from them from the caves as if it were an elongated shadow saw the caves the black shadows of the night...

I've been over the past for millions of years in the past i'd seen something or better someone's most beautiful silhouette of darkness the shadows stretching like prominent little bats of the night and darkness and in that form of red-eyed beauty and equally red skin...

In the caves and elongated shadows and thus descended upon Tartarus and in the midst of the War of the Titans against the gods of Olympus he was called by his goddess the embodiment of darkness and pleasure of the bowels of the earth...

He shared with Nix his plans to free his beloved goddess of blood out of the darkness of the bowels of the blood rivers...

But although that he would free Typhão when it would occur he would live next to the Queen in the darkness of the night and in the rivers of blood...

He heard his plea that he would give himself to him if at that moment he freed the Titans to open the door that exists in it so he could call home...

\- My love, my beautiful love... I will be yours eternally if you set me free... –Your whispers at night...

He came down and came down and in her he saw his beautiful lady who had a man at his s

Meanwhile in the kingdom of the Greek gods in Olympus... He had sworn his beloved, but still upon arriving in the depths of the Tartato he saw when he opened the door

She approached touching lips and approaching her fleeting touches and her beautiful angular face feature when defenseless...

He was pushed as she got out of there she stabbed him, and so the knife pierced another knife behind this man a man who emerged from behind him...

The beloved who swore... That wouldn't kill him wouldn't do anything that couldn't reverse... After all God or had no emotions, she looking directly into her eyes anyway she took the lips of thisman.

And yet she beat him thrown to the ground at that moment she had seen Tuadandae's knife the knife of a thousand laments and thousands of years of pain... of the bowels of the Earth... endless blood...

She was the forging of the bowels of the earth of menstruation of the blood of the blood rivers of the blood dimension...

\- Stupid fool is just like any mortal... "I will never lie with you... - And moments later came your ancient gods relatives of olympus...

What would he say... What an excuse would give, even regenerating falling into the blood rivers near Tartarus in the Abyss of blood... Healing fast...

And he crossed his jugular he had healed delayed his approach and stopped the fact that he was a fool...

And he saw Hades, Zeus and Nix the way they looked at him behind them the almost freed Titans passing through him without seeing him truly...

They didn't have to face not truly, even if they faced him, they couldn't win trapped in Tartaro trapped in the depths in the cave mazes...

Similarly he saw Phifon fall beside him he had been betrayed by an elongated man he fought with Zeus and at that time the black-eyed mark as if he sangrasse a dark blackslime.

And byhis eyes he had succumbed to defeat and also to the laments of life imprisoned for the discovery and tricks of a woman who had betrayed him...

He wished nothing just the freedom something he had not received from anyone he fought with this man who had cut off his jugular and at that time Tifao.

And fhi thrown into the river as if he wore a cap and before arrival he sank into the depths and in these depths only the silhouette stood and at that moment he saw his tormentors ignored by Zeus and Nix his sister...

And so in the midst of the passages of the caves there was Equidna and is living for millennia guarding her husband so much that possibly possessed by another woman and also Erebo...

It was a deal... Even if I couldn't kill pain anyway... such excruciating pain in your heart...

Only place where they could no longer work their loneliness ever go towards the depths of Gaia, never see her husband and her laments she had the passage behind her...

And sometimes she sang she decided to take it to her cape and in the darkness her eyes saw those who wanted to go through trials that were not going through...

She saw brave men, valiator warriors at least in her conception and the foolish ideas of Erebos who managed to convince her...

That sometimes they let go and sometimes served as food to their ego, and of course they didn't have to feed... Few have passed over the years and none have ever returned...

It seemed that few men could find the cave mazes they took to tartar without having to pass through Themycera and the foolish guards...

And now at the present moment looking towards a man dressed in black clothes, and an old, very old and clear exhaling darkness, with a parchment in his hands and a small one in the other in the depths of a cave...

She looked towards her and thought seriously...

Every day that passes men get more festive and sometimes dark ly fantasizing and their hearts jumped...

What do you want little man? " Asked Equidna, looking at his white displays and his black cape...

\- I came looking for knowledge... - She brandished the syrup from one top to the other shuddering the cave and whipping around like a whip and then he did not move and so she squealed.

And he silvded towards him by casting for his acidthorns and piercing around him and saying... – Aren't you afraid to proceed through gaia's depths?

\- I'm not afraid of darkness. " I said. " I haven't faced them many times. " I said.

\- What do you have to provide in exchange for your passage... - And he asked with admiration to the man in black.

\- I offer my life... - I said.

Well straight forward. "Said Equidna looking into his blue, intense, and powerful eyes, he thought to himself.

Pass it. "I said looking and winding the syrup.

And so he passed her while the same sighed of apprehension many passed and not all returned...

And so he walked down the depths of the caves in his winding corridors and thus descending into the complete darkness of mazes as he saw his turn red rivers ofblood.

And so watching his back looking around and seeing the white man as if he shone and so watching his back he looked toward the man on the riverbed of the hall in his background swimming for him...

\- I offer a bag of diamond and gold and the parchment of knowledge of ancient ancient stories and spells, in exchange for their knowledge of rivers of blood and ancient beasts... - He said.

\- I don't need gold and cursed riches, let alone parchment i'm someone who doesn't need mundane gifts or anything... - He said.

What do you need then? "And batman asked...

\- Nothing you have offers it... - He said without lifting his face...

But you need something. " He said. " You've been in these deep caves for millennia, you need something...

\- What I need...- He said by looking and raising for the first time to the man by the underground river.

Give me pleasure. " Said Equidna. " And if I'm satisfied. " He said. " Iras pass. " I said. "If not, I will devour your flesh and drink your blood. " I said.

And so he did it for hours they had sex and so he gave her pleasure and it was the pleasure she never had in millennia and so after she let him through.

Just further down in the caves...

A man of long wet black hair slick and smooth as that bathed in tar, his color as night crystalclear eyes like the sky of the moon and his white skin almost transparent with snow.

And water and so his height he was tall long muscular curvilinear and his short black tunics shaved and torn and also wet from the rivers of blood that roamed the Tartarus.

And he looked like hands and feet shut and unwrinkled seemed more than fifty years, but not the god Erebo, embo of darkness...

Who roamed the swim of bare feet he looked toward him as he walked toward man walking the red river, but looking directly at the dark knight and seeing his features looking for the first time, his firm features his height...

But Erebo was taller he was his height of two feet and fifty feet of height addressing the man in black clothes and looking like a bat. "Personally nor as a man, but as god I need the truth... – He said.

" What I wish and simple tell me why you wear this outfit and also tell me why you're here... – He said he was approaching and more he looked. And I want to see you all in one without these naked clothes as you came to this world brought by Gaia...

He looked toward the fallen god and asked...

\- You can't be serious... - You need something else... - It said.

\- And just that, my flying fox, just the absolute truth... - Said

\- And what would it be that you could offer in exchange for the truth... - asked...

\- I offer the knowledge you came to get...

Does that have to be something else? " Batman said. –

\- And a simple request and in exchange for all the cursed weapons born from the bowels of the earth, and the bonds of Tarkady and the lost legends forgotten by my people and the sickle that Decapitou Cronos.

And the same one who castrorated Uranos... – You would share the knowledge of your world with me and your history all your journey through adultlife and your adventures...

What would it be? " asked Batman.

-Ifyou know how to face and destroy my people and thegods of olympus, you would only need to free Thifão for me.

And at that moment he looked directly in his tattered black outfit.

And then you'd need to do something else for me. " He said he was passing his hands on his face and helping to take his hat off his head beginning to take off his clothes and revealing a naked man...

He began to remove his first blouse outfit, the shoulder pad the top of the armor covers fell to the floor the armor and finally calcas and boots belt and socks and thus revealing his body.

And the god licked his lips and so he observed his body seemed to evaluate every part of his body by walking his hands through each part his thick little scratches and long legs turned boats and so through the traverses each part asked...

From where each part of his body arose each of the bruises and so looking and asking and soon helooked.

And he was turning man and that gut stone stuck in him, ancient symbols tattooed on every part of his body...

\- Tell me your origins and history and don't miss anything... - I said.

And so long moments and endless tales later he looked around him being driven the bowels of the earth at the end of the abyss of Tenebra at the end of Tartarus and soon took him to the depths...

\- I wish you to release Tifão... - He said.

He is in the depths of the rivers of blood chained by the lacquer of Tarkady whose marks leave him without escape and those without pure heart will nevertouch.

And the strongest and most valial by zundur's currents that are unbreakable and whose sword of Maltos is holding his heart the stone to the bottom of the pillar and dalarion's staff holds him to the bottom of the river of blood... – He said.

\- How am I going to do something you've never done...

\- I never tried why I could never do it. "I could never touch. " He said.

"The curse and quite simple... – Created by the only man who did not succumb to the pleasures of ruin who exiled in the depths of Mother Gaia and helped her forge the arrest of Tifão. " He said.

– Forged from the blood of all the warriors killed in the war between the children of the blood river and the Amazon warriors and their blood and uterus and feathersthe man facing the gods.

And he has beaten him several times the closest to the ancients who have the purest heart of all who will ever succumb and will have a mind above the disorder... – He said

– Touched by the river of blood without succumbing to the river itself and having the power to touch the cursed weapons without injuring only gods and warriors hunters of gods and lords of the night my children holding the darkness. " He said.

"My replacement... - He said.

\- With your stories you and the man indicated... – It said – If you want my knowledge and wisdom you will have to go to the bottom of the river. And he'd say.

\- And so even naked... - Completed...

He looked toward man and if any word he jumped and so upon realizing that he could breathe in this red river he came down and went down and so walked the river and its red depths...

That was the second time I'd be in a river of blood.

At the bottom of him he saw each of the cursed instruments and weapons and thus saw that even though he looked Tifon still with his eyes open and seeing the man and at the bottom of the river several corpses and around bodies that had years of his death.

And he saw him in front of him by the visa he wasn't the only one to ask for Herebo's knowledge and wisdom he wasn't the only one were hundreds of skeletons and bodies and so.

And lehad no escape as the others he approached tifão chained and soon he looked and went towards the loop and with only a single movement he took out the lacquer...

Nothing really happened he saw that the lace capped The Pophon's eyes and when he took it he turns only blood several marks where the loop wasbefore.

And so he saw when he removed from the whole body of Tifão disappeared in return that he was sure gaia's menstruation...

He removed the chains that were only placed and not involved and none of them he had just as if they were connected by pressure and several parts the sword was removed from his dento.

And so he saw his groan and so he removed all the connected people without actually being trapped and intricate on earth...

He thus removed the staff and swords and no scratches and soon he looked toward the huge monster and eventually went up...

And in this he looked toward the man of great proportions who as he came out of the depths of the rivers of blood began to regenerate their heads grew

And his body stretched out and his legs stretched he became a giants and then kneeled around him and equidna's approach he asked behind him...

\- You want to know everything we have to tell, and be the holder of the cursed weapons and forging of Gaia's blood...

Everything really...? - Asked Batman

\- Explain to me how Gaia is going to be subdued... - It said

" Fausthe prophesied, he left records, as to how he had returned to this dimension, were brothers Lilliriana and Darmura will be able to return to earth... – He said.

"And how will they do that if they have guards in Themycera this and almost impossible... – He said.

\- If you freed us and easy the brothers to be freed. " I said.

– Themycera was not and is either the only portal for them to enter the human world. " I said.

\- From what I saw the amount of corpses in the depths not and so easy... Not so sure... Not that fast... - He said.

\- But you didn't go in for Themycera. "She said.

No, I didn't come in. " I said. "But it doesn't seem like it's the time when the gate would open anytime soon. " Said Batman...

But we're close. " I said. "Looking at all this and possible not impossible... - He said.

\- And so in the midst of all this I will give you ten years of studies and preparation of knowledge for when it happens in seconds... - Equidna said.

And each of us will teach the stories and handle the weapons and legends of rivers. " He said looking around the immense cave...

And so she spoke.

\- Get close to little man. And touching each of them in the naked man

And she opened her mouth and each of them opened at that time, he saw a bocarra andinside.

And a fog came out each of them as a current, a spectral light involved them and so he felt all the knowledgebeing sucked into it like smoke and seeing everything as if he saw mirrors.

Several seconds passed in a minute he had everything he needed and put it in the bag, and so he thought he could regret it after that, but in another life.

He dressed up moments later and climbed the caves

Climbing he went on another and eventually found statues and walked them he saw a huge passage and in these statues, but they were formerly children, and so he took the objects that were in hishands.

And this was the end of the kids after all. As if by catwalks, he saw them in various positions, after all that place was cursed.

Following through the forest, and collecting the waters and putting them in small bottles and storing them in the bag.

And so followed he entered through crashes climbed through mountains picking up sacred objects and bargaining with people who passed and random magic objects, his purse didn't even weigh, after all it was magical.

A bruised griffin being healed and staying a day when taking care of his wounds he left him resting and so he continued to travel, the sun did not change as if it had not spent twelvehours.

And it was twelve dimensional hours after all, talking to lone giants, who asked to share a glass of drink, a chimera that in turn just wanted to talk, and in return a staff.

He visited a giant village where they needed a heat source to keep them warm and in return he went to a gnomes village they wanted in return a safe route to minepassage.

And without being attacked by monsters deep in the caves, to reach the other side of the forest to meet their orchards where there were magic fruits and flowers.

And the monsters didn't want to be bothered by dwarves, and the dwarves wanted to continue mining in peace...

And he negotiated with the dwarves in exchange for the passage he gave them the perpetual flame divided into two who were from the people of the fireflies who wanted their forest to be left alone by gnomes who wanted a passage to the caves...

And so during the negotiations they put hours at night the dwarves worked and did not pass through the fairy forest, and opened another passage across the caves, by day the gnomes passed...

The monsters and orks of the depths were left at peace in the depths and opened a darker passage to hide in mining and during the day they kept the lights off and so he made them clear earning a reward...

And he would gain 30% of the cave riches in mining throughout his life and while they mined and counting their descendants too, he would gain a part of the perpetualflame.

And he would be escorted and aided by gnomes and elves when he asked, and he would earn 30% of the fruits and seeds of the magic flowers that would be born from the orchard and would have the chance to plant.

And if he had a garden, they'd let them plant and wander through his garden through his cave in case he had a...

And he took the perpetual flame to the giants and so he won the swan egg and a swan, and so also an arpa that both gains would be delivered in 15 years...

And the fairies yielded their perpetual flame to the winding paths of caves and to the giants that would not cause confusion in the forest...

And so he took to the pedestal to what would know a huge rock. And in the end he saw a passage was the forest of a certain centaur, and so he entered was magnificent, adorned bybooks.

And pieces, old and so he saw knocked on the door and went in, that's where the demon that kidnapped the maiden would be, that's what they thought, but it was actually a centaur.

And there were at the foot of the mountain several master brewers and magical stills who had a golden aspect of crystalline wells and red blood like a ruby, who wanted to keep their craftbeer.

And their wines, and cachaças, but also could not pass through the forest on the other side ofthemountains with their fruits and the perpetuo fire, because of the giants of gnomes and elves and orks.

And lesneeded the fruits that were grown by the elves at the foot of the mountain and so they also needed the magic water of the elves, and so he concluded thathe could negotiate with everyone.

And so he won passed through the elves, by the gnomes by the orks who agreed to let the masters pass, by the elves who gave their magical and medicinal waters in exchange for the magic fruits at the foot of the mountain.

And some of the drink and the fairies that would have some of the drinks that would let go through their forest, and he had 30% of the drink they could enjoy and distribute part of the drinks, telling them that each of the creatures helped cultivate to pass and let the water get...

And then passing through the giant forest he walked through the forest.

And so when i see the different image of a pregnant woman looking like a balloon.

He was studying the floating body that sang bewitched and with a barrigão, bigger than anything he had seen in his life...

He came closer and saw that centaur was Quiron?

And so he asked.

Are you Quiron?

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. I've been here a long time.

\- She and the Dragon maiden, not at all. " He said, stating.

Why is she here? " He asked.

\- Don't you see the lump in your belly?

Pregnant? "Unbeliever asked.

" He granted. " He said.

\- From a dragon? "He said incredulously.

How is it? "He tried to gather his thoughts. "The dragon was huge. " I said.

\- Pregnant with a dragon. And it's only four months old. " I said. " And I don't ask that kind of question. " I said.

Yes, I see. " I said. - Sex with a dragon? It's over.

Apparently, yes. " I said.

And so he sat watching, and said his belly will increase no and even? " He asked.

\- He was your husband before he was a dragon. "He concluded and then also, they kept having sex, I must say, and it was in those days that he calmed down. " He said.

Love. " I said.

So she can carry the baby?

No, he said. "But I can make her sleep and he's born, but for that I have to engage in magic, very powerful. " He said.

And she can go back to him, but she will only wake up after the baby is born, but I need something else. - Disse.

\- In fact it would be more of a suicidal thought for a man, someone would have to go to Yggdrasil. "He said bring his fruits, his ceivas, and everything I need.

\- In return will you send her back? He asked.

And i'm going to do it. " I said. " In addition to rewarding you with something very important. " I said.

\- What would be the apple of the gods. " I said.

\- Well... - He thought and then asked. How do I go? " He asked.

Aha, by the way. " He said. - Could you give a copy of every work you have here? " He asked.

\- yes, but you have to do a mission for me. " Said the centaur.

Yes, what would it be? "I wanted to know the man.

\- You just need to get down the mountain. " I said. And follow the trunk, but watch out for the Valkirias. " I said.

\- But the purpose. " Said the centaur.

"I can't keep it indefinitely like this without the necessary ingredients. - I said

\- You have twelve...

He's been interrupted. I know, i know. " I said. Twelve hours. And so came out

All right, he thought coming out of there, as fast as an old man could.

Valkyrie, thought, worse than Amazon, but he had an advantage, he was an old man of appearance, sick, who would hurt an old man?

\- Well there are thousands of people who would hurt an old man, mainly because he was a man. " Zariel said

But then you thought how? "He tried. "How would he get the apples. " He asked.

\- Old man, no... - He said. Mr. Zariel. "Far from it.

And the more it came down, the less tired he got, it seemed that his clothes were widening loosening and losing height, when he realized he had shrunk, not just that and Zariel said.

" Child, yes. "She said upon realizing that she was wrapped in an incandescent red energy, and he turned into an 8-year-oldboy.

And so without blinking, he walked naked leaving his clothes folded back in the decider.


	13. Chapter 13

23

And so only with the bag Trigun had given.

And at this time, he saw coming out in the darkness, monsters didn't see him and of course, but turning left saw a woman a valkyrie fighting with an immensesword.

Andand she was hurt and so he thought how he could help, she was a little kid, and so looking urgently sideways. Something should be done.

And so he saw a boulder, a hole and a crack, there was a dragon trying to enter, no, it wasn't going in gnawing the stem, he turned, that was the dragon that rode the tree of the world, with great courage thought.

Hey, Mr. Dragon. " Approaching him, the dragon kept gnawing, and thus observed with penetrating eyes,

" Did you know that they are trying to use the valkyrie to scare away their teeth and prevent them from gnawing the tree of the world? " He asked.

And he thought of a way that prevented them from trying to kill that valkyrie, she tried to stop them. " He said.

"You are a dragon, very powerful."

"I thought of himself, he had no psychic powers after all, and nothing he said would be different.

"Nothing, nor would anyone stop you from gnawing the tree. " he said.

Nothing could stop it, it is powerful and easy to manipulate.

You're absolutely right. "The dragon said for the first time, nothing would stop me. " I said, taking a stop.

\- Smart, smart kid. " I said.

It was really easy to please and induce a situation not so different from the usual.

\- Don't you want to help, show how powerful it is? " I was asking. "I want to see your flames. " He said with a child's curiosity.

Hmmm. "The dragon said. And true. " He said. "I'm powerful. " I said.

That's right. You agreed the boy. " I said. "Show them. " I said.

All right, i'm going to go "I'll show you, get out there. "The dragon said.

Hey guys look here. "He said drawing the attention of the fighters. - The kid gave a shout.

With his immense mouth, he stopped gnawing the stem and gushed an immense flame towards the fighters and so the valkyrie watching the flames leap away, in time not to be scorched pushing the demons, these became barbecue.

And so he himself naked looked toward the fallen valkyrie. "All right, he asked.

\- It was well seen it would be ashes nothing more than that. "The boy said.

And at that time the dragon continued to gnaw the stem.

Child, what are you doing here? Asked the valkyrie getting up. " I said.

\- I lost my clothes when I went swimming, then I went to help a girl. "He said forging tears of his eyes.

And my mom's expecting a baby. " I said. "She's going to give me a little brother. He said crying.

Any woman would fall into tears and love a small child crying.

And why is that sad? " He asked.

\- She is sick, and the only way to save her and with magic help, the stem the sap the leaves and fruits of Yggdrasil. - Said

Why is that? You asked suspiciously. " Why soon Yggdrasil? - Continued suspicious.

\- Well... - It said.

And he started lying. "Ele, my father is not human, but my mother, is, and he is very big. - He said showing his hands as a movement of his hands and arms.

"But I pulled it out for her, but my little brother who will be born, no. " I said.

\- He and someone's son magic. "She asked her to kneel wiping her tears.

\- Dad and a dragon, but when I was born he still wasn't. " I said. "But my brother soon after. " I said.

The woman looked immensely petrified, son of a dragon and a human, he still did not have a syrup. She concentrated andobserved.

Andra a dangerous aura coming from the inside of a dragon, from a demon, or something like that, but definitely a child, still.

Can you help me? "He asked with his great eyes they were with blue, penetrating tears.

\- First we need clothes. "She said. "Come with me. " Said to Valquiria. "And he followed her through the caves, she walked hand in hand, askingquestions.

And how old he had responded promptly as his family was, and living inside a cave with a dragon and treasures and a beautiful mother.

He looked changing area was a fortress, with valkyria, surrounded by sporadic monsters, surrounded by Yggdrasil, and so saw his stems his leaves his fruits.

She took him to a witch at the door saying that even though he was the son of a dragon, he had the human form, by himself being for the birth of the dragonbrother.

Andand they should know if he was really human, dragon, demon or god, only in the last part could enter,

Somehow she passed the staff in her head, an incandescent red light came out of it almost drying out everyone.

\- E... - He said by measuring the words - Well he a dragon god. " I said finally.

He was taken to command of the valkyrie and told his story, and so they gave clothes, he was small, but it was cute was hugged kissed on the face more times he canremember.

And he talked to the commander, it was such cuteness, that he blinded and each of them entertained, stayed there long enough to have a feast.

And he was taken to the huge and stunning hall, they said they could not give him directly, but he should take it, but they could take him to the depths, but it would bedangerous.

And so he followed several women dressed for battle, came down and down and there was darkness, and more darkness, and more monsters and huge beasts, and living dead.

He saw huge giant monsters, and colossal creatures, he went to the nifhem, and thus tore out the deepest roots, then took him to the base of the stem with a pot and cut with a knife given to him.

And so he took the sap a full glass, small, stems, roots, leaves and fruits.

And when it was over, it was up to the valkyrie...

And so the valkyrie escorted him out of their passage and then returned.

That conveniently curiosity followed him he began to eat the fruits, and got full of wisdom, the honey of the monster bees. And he left the part to cure his wife.

And so he said goodbye.

He followed and climbed again in the passage when a hole opened he fell and fell.

As if he traveled through space time and memories, he thought he saw the universe the constellations, and lives...

Without ever leaving the dome in that passage between the worlds and dimensions and he felt float between all the barriers and between mirrors that showed all the worlds and break around

On a spectrum of time elsewhere.

And in an instant of time while everything hasn't changed...

And in Liliriana's case, she is rescued and used the sword to take revenge on the Amazons everything changed in an instant, in those moments with a time spell movement the portal opened to Gotham.

And of course all this in a future that would still happen and that could wait...

And in a part of the future, but in Gotham's past, and his followers sent to a different time stream, and of course, they would find their way to him later, and both Bruce's soul traveled into the past at the same time at the same time.

And in which the demon queen fled somehow without him realizing she fell like a comet opening a dimensional tear inside the future bat cave near the entrance of the floreta near the mansion.

And there was an entrance a waterfall, the power of no approximation, all empty silent.

\- I can send your mind to the different parts of the past, within compatible bodies, within immense spaces, but I can talk, that best way to beat an enemy and beat him on his own terms, sometimes gain his confidence. " Said the crimson voice...

And so his mind sent to the past, he found himself at the age of eight, he liked it would be a normal day, to enjoy, embracing those he could not embrace more in the future.

And he looked at a poster was from a festival, he had a willingness to go, but his father and mother had a charity party, cried and cried when he had the negative, and when he saw that he would not have a day with him.

And he ran out of the room screaming and saying he hated them, in that mean he ran through the mansion and ended up in the armor room, there was a sword that was not there, the voice of the Queen of Ruin as he wanted to be called. "She said.

" Take it. – With all that an eight-year-old would have a gallows, he plucked from the armor, which collapsed and thus fled being guided by the energy of the rabbit and bat running through the corridors.

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

She so guided him without realizing the demon woman tried to open a portal and so she without realizing it sent to another line of the future, which was not far, but close between the future the present and the past.

In this way she found herself lying in her gigantic and monstrous form, her demonic shape at another time would scare anyone, immense twisted horns, claws, scales and a syrup, she looked around her, and fell into an almost unconscious forest.

He ran down the halls, the best he could, with his sword and left the mansion and went out into the gardens and so fell into the hole, with his sword jammed on the ground.

And so you left her and started walking like that hypnotized.

There were bats, in a cave she was in a cave, in fact there was a small niche of light nearby, near her came out, flying with an uproar, bats, he had fallen into the hole that carried the cave.

And aside in the middle of the darkness an irregular entrance, she tried, but could not walk more than a few meters, her fear was not properly said, death, but loneliness without her conquests.

And amid all her blood she saw a beautiful boy in a gala outfit, walking he was holding a basket with some sweet littledelicacies.

And small bottles, he fell a few feet away from her, there was at that moment an uproar of bats that flew towards him.

And he tried to power a river a thick mud and stick like it was blood...

And he had risen with bright eyes, the bats flying around him around the boy, as if he revered him.

And he walked staggering through the darkness and so the bats dissipated and flew out of the cave passing through the immense crystal clear waterfall.

And he was like a true prince, he was a beautiful child looking bright-eyed and the moonlight entered through the waterfall waters right ahead illuminating leaving his hairwhitish.

And at that time, it was as if she saw the prince of the moon, she saw it as an illusion as if imagining him older, beautiful thought out loud.

I saw her if at another time she would eat her beauty literally.

He looked at them with these bright blue eyes, if it were another child, would have fled if it were at another time she would have caused a great fear in her heart.

And of course at this point nothing would happen, and of course if the mind were of a child, not that of a dead adult man next to a deity, if the demon woman were well andalive.

And who knows at his peak would have devoured him, and of course, not before torturing the boy, but not now, not right now.

So it was a whole contrary and not exact situation.

While passing the dimensions was as pushed into this situation

She wandered around consciousness remembering this very moment...

He was remembering these days that he before trying he had met Veronica, his first love, the first love never forgets, but his memories were vague and pieces in afog.

And a child's first love, but to have met her she should have traveled back in time, because he never met her before only on a time trip.

Veronika, as far as she remembers, was the lady of the underworld between Russia Germany, Romania, was the queen of the glaciers of the dance of the lady's death of wolves and foxes.

It was Miss Poison, Miss Poison, commanded a part of russia's underworld and part of Germany's underworld, the other part was commanded by Yvana Yvanovitch, this later learned.

If the synonym of women was goodness the queens of the crypt was synonymous with fear and all the poison in the world...

They were the embodiment of evil poison and all the filth in the world...

And she was the evil of the world and she was the very evil of the world and she was all the toxic that inhabits the planet...

And if they became sworn enemies were known for unexplained atrocities, never at any time would he ever think he could meet as a child these two women...

They were the greatest enemies in the United States and formed years later the society of the crypt...

Murderers and maniacs were the greatest psychopaths that ever existed on the face of the earth...

And on his travels he found out about these killers, it was the butchers that manly men peed in their shoes and fled with their tails between their legs...

This woman traveled several times to Gotham to stay with Thomas Wayne for a while before his wedding and then when Bruce Wayne was a few years old after she was born and returned when he was 6 to 8 years old, more than five times.

And she, by her father's words, wanted to sign up with Thomas Wayne always gave Bruce gifts, and then when she tried to do a business with respect to her companiesboth.

And Martha gave a suffice, did not allow, to sign a contract to negotiate, with chemicals and pharmacists, before her marriage before Thomas Wayne married Martha Kane, the man had traveled with this woman for two whole years together.

And he remembered that it was business that he was not present and that Alfred told him about it right in his adult life...

Queen of wolves, poison lady.

The Fire Fury that was Yvana, he knew it was known for the fire-colored hair... And for your bloodstained clothes of your enemies, without pity or pity...

That moment in an instant before they truly met they met with letters, he saw it as a glimpse of the past that never happened...

And he knew very little at first about Yvana and that unlike him, she suffered at the hands of her mother, and that she was raped by her stepfather and beaten by her mother...

And to the point where she was found almost dead and came to see two lives and two lines of time...

And when he was engulfed by a whirlwind he leaned on a stem rising and climbing and coming across again with the climb and saw that he was getting old, and older and so he went up...

And where he left his clothes and began to grow, and growing up to the moment he returned to being old and put on his clothes.

And so he passed through the centaur and he did the spell and a potion and he made the woman swallow.

Leaving from there while walking again made an alternate path, dark forest by dark forest, he walked and so gloomy creatures appeared his vision they were beating a kirin.

And that's what it looked like, he then unthought ly took his cane and fought with them moving away and making them run, he didn't care about them just the creature, wounded.

And in his view there was an injured black kirin, by the speço, was more of a cub, he had found him fallen almost dead and so with the leaves of the yggdrasil he made a poultice and so prensou on his wounded body healed and so waited several moment gave water to him , and so the creature, after recovering said.

\- Thank you, I owe my life, from now on I will be loyal and faithful for all eternity I will give riches and prosperity.

\- Well, it would be nice, but do it when you recover completely and a year from now when that happens you can stay with me, but for now goodbye. "He said and went his way.

From there he didn't have to transport.

He was transported away... Far from everything...

And so he took an old book and a potion and a new horn from a shadow wolf, to make the children get children back and the wolf to live.

He made all his way backward, he passed and delivered all the objects, to each of them, and of course receiving rewards from each of them for his services rendered.

The Dragon was immensely happy of his new son, he won the crystal heart, and promise to deliver his gold and jewels and his son be his guardian and ofcourse.

And he asked if he would have a cave, a soft dew jewel asked for a wick of hair, and a little chocolate, but it was more, that it was increasingly well rewarded.

And so he received all the dragon's gold, and of course, after his son was born, after a year of gestation he would be his guardian, in a year a dragon was already adult and well trained.

He passed it on to each of them.

And so when it passed and went to the border of that dimension took a step and fell again out of the gates, wet and looking at his hands, he was youngagain.

And in the portals of ruin and stopped in front of the entrance of the kingdom of Trigon this had guards waiting for them. And so he was escorted back to the demon's fortress. And so he delivered what the devil had asked and clear without hesitation.

This was more than surprised by it he looked into his eyes, he.

"Amazing, you brought everything I asked for. "I said somehow, there was no way he could find other objects, just what he asked possibly lost who knows, letting the thought go.

And he looked and saw that the objects inside his purse...

\- You, keep your promise. " He asked. "Let everyone go. " He said with all the authority he had in the circumstances...

And so Trigun turned his back.

And he said looking around and toward the rock. "I have words above all else. " I said. - Today you won an admirer. " I said. - Power. " I said. You did it with your share. " Said Trigun.

Maybe we can do other business at other times. " Said Trigun. - Go away, knight go your way, from now on if you need something, you can ask for my help. " I said. "Your way up here and free. " I said. And they're free. " I said.

I have a request. " He said;

And what would it be. " Said Trigun. He took the bag, and gave it to the red demon.

\- Give it to me when I'm alive and right on earth in ten years. " He said handing over the bag and leaving the scene.

And so he heard a voice a whisper and said. " Follow leave them.

And so he left without looking back.

When he left walked and walked through the dimensions, falling by the dimensions, as if engulfed in an instant of time he was transported by a whirlwind and in the middle of mirrors.

Being elevated and transported off the site he saw himself at the instant when he was sacrificed he was caught and at that time on the altar...

How your mind wandered the paths out of time...

Meanwhile, on an old property far away in the middle of a making and on a small farm a year before his awakening with the escape of his captor...

And just as if his shadow or image had never left that location, Bruce Wayne naked covered in inscriptions and symbols and a part of the staff was being absorbed his essence by changing hissoul.

And there were body floating and a part of their essence and so floating and so the various beasts being absorbed monsters around emerging and being sucked their eyes and body rejuvenated and their shape changed sometimes vibrating around...

And so he had glazed white eyes floating above the dome...

And so her long hair sat white and long and so flames white white skin toned muscular...

The former site an elderly-looking man with long and white hair he saw in the ancient and underground temple with lights and archotes the man wore long, silverrobes.

Andthe llaking toward an image of a demon of wings carved in stone when a sound of magic catches his eye on his left a circular vortex that opened around.

And he saw Bruce Wayne floating around and just as if several passages opened around mirrors and windows glimpses of dimensions, to other worlds and a circular dome around Bruce, he got up and when he sawHenry.

And with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and thus rising and walking towards him with heavy slap on his face knocking him down he said as he watched the man fall to the ground.

And he spoke, as he was dragged pulled by his hair toward the altar of rocks growling towards him and snapping his face already bleeding.

His cries were heard and more cries the dripping of the blood gushing and gushing the suction noise the hunger bites and breaking bones and so he heard his cries andlaments.

And his tears chokes and so spasms, as if his bones had been forced to stay apart, and to break sprayed and destroyed and again reconstructed open from the inside out his flesh torn with sharp teeth...

And so it was repeated for several hours in agony and despair.

Meanwhile outside the dome amid a city and others in an interrogation...

For someone who was kidnapped for over a year and the latest reports of his saddle mates, that one of them claimed to have broken his leg in several places this was verystrange.

And the only thing they had idea and evidence was that several cuts made with blood inscriptions on the bodies of the two boys...

There were ancient symbols made with blood and had on his skin where there should be old battle scars were luminous and seemed that even trying to wash could not takeaway.

And thefinal they didn't come out, and grooves on the skin that now had something like tattoos and after all were inscriptions, mosaics on their body.

And he watched the hypnotized floating man floating with white eyes...

And there were roneous and sacred symbols, dating from ancient extinct and ancient civilizations, and their ancient dialects of Greek and Aramaic and Latin origin, scattered throughout their bodyeverywhere.

And it was like I wrote with thin and old knives using blood and shining with ancient sacred inscriptions of sacrifice, exhaustion.

And he was covered in remnants of magic, the magic that impregnated his body, and strange auras, seemed that everything had been healed through magic.

And somewhere else... years before his kidnapping... Either out of time or inside didn't know how long...

Then he found himself again in the midst of darkness and despair...

That despair...

Your anguished screams...

Meanwhile this actually out of dreams...

At cadmus's research center.

\- What... - Everyone asked

Amanda Waller was in front of the research table were all with a clipboard and a medical board, and also gathered in front of a huge floating screen and operationalcontrols.

And all watching around and various documents and medical records and exam results, and some of them sitting in chairs in front of the meeting table seeing charts and various floating dials.

And showing blood levels and hormone rates and thus observing the situation your data and thus seeing a research report on all test results...

At that time she didn't know it looked like her body languished and was deteriorating and dying.

And some strange things his body couldn't stand food or re-react to the numerous medications and thus looking at each of them...

\- At this time we do not know what procedures to take and we have no alternatives and no correlation to which food to give the patient. " Said one of the doctors.

\- Maybe he's

\- If this and the problem, why don't we try something different. " He said. - Cosntantine.

\- I've seen the experts try everything, and nothing worked out. "Amanda said.

They didn't try everything. " Constantine said. –

\- And what Constantine proposes. You asked Amanda at the time.

" We are open to suggestions. " I said.

Blood. " Said the wizard at the time.

\- Blood... - repeated Amanda...

\- He was started at an end-of-the-world ceremony, possibly he's changing and blood and what vampires drink. " I said...

\- He doesn't and a vampire has no characteristics - said Jason Blood.

"You haven't attacked anyone yet. " I said.

\- Not yet, but your resistance is low. " I said.

When a vampire is born he drinks the blood of his creator by forming a bow and then he drinks that of the victim being taught by his creator. " Constantine said.

And that didn't happen. "The wizard said.

\- So if we try he could be a vampire who never drank blood, but we can teach and transfer intravenously and thus shape and control a vampire. " Constantine said.

"You will have a powerful vampire in your power... - He said.

\- Interesting... - Amanda said. "A vampire newborn in my power. " Said the woman.

You can start the tests. "Amanda said.

And that's what the doctors were trying to go toward the patient's room.

And so they went toward the sedated patient's room that alternated between the unconscious and the conscious so they put several blood pockets of their same blood type directly into their veins.

At that time he moaned and feeling that each bag was placed in his veins waiting for results he felt the prominent veins and so they saw him struggling and moaning a cry of pain andagony.

And in that outside he started vomiting and choking, which was worse blood, and so that's what he felt was not blood and anything throwing up blood and with acorns and he had a seizure and then a cardiac arrest.

And so they used defibrillators to stabilize and beat again and at that time with spasms and fell into unconsciousness and so there was little chance of saving their life...

Constantine was wrong...

He did not react well and did not respond to the blood pockets in his veins that lashed in his body and so he moaned and languished and at these times were two people who visited him...

And it was three days since the blood bags were removed and their condition did not change and always receiving the visit from their league colleagues and especially two heroes...

Every day Diana the wonder woman and Clarck Kent the Superman and so her uniforms and every day the wonder woman stroked her head away her hair from her forehead and thus waking him up with kisses on herforehead.

And every night feeling tears falling down his face and cheeks and thus hearing prayers both in Greek and Kryptonian and so he woke up briefly and went back to sleep...

He felt the words and listened to the conversation at the door of his room.

\- We're going to stay here in the room... - Superman said toward a nurse.

" Anything that happens we warn ourselves. " He said.

\- No problem, we're going to bring the next meds just at midnight... - Said the nurse.

\- Anything and just push the button. - I said

\- If you need help, we're going to call... - He said.

\- yes and good to have telepathy. " He said moaning and with a choking began to cough being held by his two choking friends and he inadvertently spat out what would be a dark and black icestone.

And then a lot of ice and cold and then had slapping on his snow crisis back and cold his chest hurt and two arching his back Superman got up and pressed massaging his chest.

\- Superman... - And he choked amid the massage rubbing his chest.

\- That and ice and cold air and what looks like a lot of concentrated dirt.

"And it's better to spit water than bruce ice stones.

Superman... Superman... I... I am going... - His chest got warmer and warmer he felt the urge to vomit his head turned choking and convulsing before he could becomeSuperman.

And he picked him up by the waist lifted out of bed pushing and unexpectedly had a bucket on the floor without any ceremony he regurgitated water a dark water of smoke.

And even darker convulsing in the process having his back massaged rising and descending choking and coughing until there was nothing left tears in his blood eyes trickled his nose and then a moment later spasms.

And everything had ended hot sweat trickled from his body, his decomted breath he had his hair removed and had deep dark circles still being held by Superman his legs lost theirfalling on the lap to his shame of the manof steel.

\- I'm better... – Groaned hoarse with a low head, even though a kind of black liquid and smoke came out when he spoke and his incisive teeth hurt seemed elongated, being pulled and placed on the seated bed being hugged by his waist at thescene.

And his head down didn't seem to care much of one of the doctors or biological experts will let her know what specialties they were entered he looked up and saw alfred's door talking to him looking of concern...

And he came back twenty minutes later.

Please open your mouth, Mr. Wayne. " He opened without blinking and she used a thermometer and put it directly in her mouth he closed his mouth still seemed desolate and discouraged at thatmoment.

And while opening his shirt and using the device to measure his beats without asking permission others took his arm and removed his blood, his head lowered and looked tired at that moment.

And looking at your arms circular lines lifting toward your face and your black nails of the right hand and the left and red nails like copper or blood enamel and very pointed and seeing a black liquid skirt from the tips or better of the fingers...

This caught the doctor's attention next door and pulled one of his hands and pressed his fingers as if removing poison from a snake into the glass dripping inside the canister.

And lifting his face toward the face of others and with a swab he began to pass on his forehead.

\- We'il be back later and take you for further tests. "They said as they left carrying the bucket with them.

You can eat now. "He said butler as he saw each one withdraw and be watched by his friends.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said seeing the cart towards him looking at the bucket being taken away from the room.

Slowly he tried to eat between groans and looked at everyone who sat in nearby chairs he ate slowly with big garfadas.

And it was a very good porridge, but still had trouble eating, looking at each of them when it came through the door Luthor, Flash and Shazam who entered the door each looking with apprehension.

You look awful. "Said Flash approaching him and without any hesitation he put his hand on his forehead. - Cold as ice cream. - As that and possible. " I said.

" Seconds ago you were very hot. - Said Superman

Are you all right? - Asked Flash

While the man in bed had a fork of pancakes in his mouth, he looked toward him with deep dark circles he moaned and pushed the food away into the tray and thus began to choke.

\- I don't know, I don't feel well, I think - I said after chewing the pancake and touching his back on the pillows sitting on the bed, looking towards the fastest manalive.

And that seemed restless looking at the doorstep via Ciborg joining everyone and there in bed each of them were sitting on a tip Diana and Superman dumb ignoring some complications and what came the head was strange.

And he was a little desperate, but he was calmed down by strong hands.

\- Shiiiii, - Heard the steel man's familiar voice lowering holding his hands, and holding them around him beside Diana.

"Nothing happened. "He said gently pulling him off the ground and hugging.

"No one died, you're fine, we're fine. Whispered.

And Diana stroking her back and saying comforting words pulling on her lap, being embraced by wonder woman. – And whispering in her ear.

" I did not die, and pulling one of his hands from Superman's grip and touching his face, sniffing and slowly taking him back to bed and lying back the covers, his body trembled convulsively.

And his cold skin and even colder sweat scared even Superman who saw blood tears and when that man turned and touched his head on his shoulder.

And listening, his crying on his shoulders repeating and repeating his thanks until he stopped his hiccups and lying on the bed...

Thank you, i'm sorry. - Breathing decomposing more and slower still being held in place by loving hands and cuddling his back.

Are you better? And he asked him in his direction. Sitting in a chair being watched closely.

\- I don't know... - He said evaluating.

" It was a horrible nightmare. He said shrunk.

Why am I cold? "He asked for the first time by observing his hair as long as his body.

How long did I sleep? "He asked in apprehension by looking at everyone for the first time.

How am I? And he asked again.

" Am I really bad? And a finger was placed on his lips silencing him was Diana.

"Calm down Bruce. " Said the woman.

And he did.

How do you...? "He tried...

Bruce looked around his head wasn't thinking madly looking around and his finding was that he wouldn't leave the medical center so soon it seemed exhausted and his hands on the bed...

She approached and touched her forehead with the palm of her hand, it looked warmer thanbefore, but still it was cold needed to raise its temperature.

They were simple thoughts and everyone found the same thing...

And he'd never talk about it again...

Yes, i'm sorry. "He thought towards him after a while.

Good, good. "She said. "You're a good boy.

Good boy? "He didn't understand what happened...

And so he stood there looking at the ceiling, but Diana put her hands on his shoulder...

\- Bruce... - Said the woman's hesitant wonder...

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said looking at the ceiling...

You can look at me.

\- I have five eyes. "He said with his hands on his forehead and then turning to Diana. "One of them is looking at you. " I said.

I know, i know. "Said the wonder woman with apprehension.

And so he looks at him toward a semicircle of heroes he doesn't look happy and not at all apathetic at best.

And he was on the other side Kal with his hands on his left side...

And it was the first time he'd paid attention to Kal...

And he turned toward him his blue and red uniform.

Kal. " Bruce said. Why am I here? "He asked him to look like it was the first time, but it wasn't.

You can't remember. " Said Kal.

\- I didn't... - He said.

\- You had trouble with a villain. " Said Kal.

Oh, Ahh. " He said.

You've been kidnapped. "Diana said holding her shoulders...

That's weird. " He thought.

And then what happened? " Bruce asked.

They experimented on you. " Said Kal.

\- And I stayed long in the lab...

Six months. " Said Kal...

But how am I like this? " He asked...

\- You were kidnapped to be started at an end-of-the-world ceremony. " I said.

What's next?

She failed.

" Isaid. Diana...

And he looked around him in that room and only weird he seemed depressed...

Twice kidnapped. " It's over...

Hey, i'm sorry. "Said the man of steel approaching and kissing his face on the left side.

Do you want to walk for a while? "The man of steel asked.

It could be... " I said.

It was the first time he had watched himself in a long time.

And he was muscular, he continued his physical form.

And he would get out of bed with ease and put on the slippers that were at the foot of the bed.

It was a baby blue pajamas and he looked around him again...

\- I still tried to formulate the word I thought. "I'm in shape. " I said.

\- You still do physical exercises in the training room with us. "Kal said sadly.

I don't remember. "He said with hesitation.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Diana said. We know. "He continued.

And they roamed the corridors together.

How many times has this conversation happened? " He asked telepathically.

\- This is the first of you awake... - J'onn said accompanying him by his side.

"More than I'd like... - He said he hugged him and cried...

\- You seemed more sleepwalking. " Said Diana...

And it was a relatively normal day when he felt lethargic and disconnected from reality, where he walked by the watchtower and he thought it was strange how he had these same questions so often.

And you must have the same answers.

\- How long will It take me to forget? - Asked telepathically,

\- A week and a half. " Said Superman. - Sometimes two weeks or sometimes less. " he said.

And he soon headed toward the training room and began doing weightlifting bodybuilding.

What happened to Alfred? " He asked after a while towards the two heroes.

He looked as if he remembered everything, but it was a lot for him to remember.

Do you remember him? "Diana asked her in her direction.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

Do you remember he was here? I wanted to know, Diana.

\- I don't know... - I said honestly. "I remembered him.

" I said. "But I don't remember anything else before I was attacked. " I said.

\- But I realized I don't know what happened next. " I said. "There's a huge black hole after all. " I said.

Bruce, bruce. "Kal said towards him.

"Turns out he was here to see you last week. " I said.

What is it? " Repeated Bruce.

I don't remember him. " Bruce said.

\- What you remember exactly. " I wanted to know Diana.

\- I remember going to the metropolis pier. " I said.

"I was looking for an illegal drugfactory.

"And I went into a secret drug facility, I got caught in a trap... - He said.

What else? "I wanted to know Superman, he sat next to him and touching his hands and tried to talk.

" Nothing else? " I wanted to know Superman.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said. " Darkness. " I said.

\- I don't remember anything else. " I said.

And he... He didn't remember what happened next. " Thought Superman.

And he came out of the middle of the mat and sat in a chair.

And he looked around

And soon after he hung up again, it was one of the absence crises when he lost his memory.

You can tell me. " Asked Bruce.

We're going to tell you. "Diana said.

It all started over a year ago...

And Damian looked toward the vampire who had attacked the fallen girl beside him when she got up and before attacking he threw away with a batarangue.

And andle knew where they hid he knew his father would find he ran in his directions and it was an old abandoned church this church looked like a maze of corridors an old cathedral he was there trying to make his father proud...

And he knew he would do the right thing he listened to the conversations about a plan and when all he has to do was use sunshine in a single combustion blast when he was about to throw the lightbomb.

And he was thrown to an extreme right side of the lobby, where there were several broken chairs thrown next door and moments later appeared not only adozen vampires, but thousands of elongated shadows and manholes...

And he ran waiting to leave the church lacked nothing more than ten minutes to dawn and needed to pick up the light gun he heard snap and soon he saw among them a man bat of black flames.

And in front of him direction and his return he saw that taking his gun broke it as if it were wood and soon everyone ran towards him roaring and showing his teeth the man...

And soon appeared looking like his human form so loud as kryptonian as an immense red climb and long, silvertuistic.

And he ran towards him as a melee fight he used the batarangue to escape he raised with the rope above the pillars jumped between platforms and bridges ran between the beams and kicking several vampires...

And around him he ran and jumped shattering the glass sitting between manholes and falling between a alley he running with several vampires aroundhim.

And kicking and pushing away several who threw themselves towards him and thus landing between the busy street...

It was where cars were hit by bat if vampire monsters that jumped between cars causing beats by shooting the boy prodigy whenunexpectedly.

And andle would be cornered a rope was thrown towards him and pulled into a gargoyle his father was above hugged him and said.

\- Run down the side street, the batmovel is parked just behind the building, call the justice league, I'm going to delay them

Pushing the boy he jumped with the ropes and taking it out of his belt he threw several light bombs around him where several creatures were incinerated and while he was looking up where in a building the distance...

And he saw his son hide he ran towards the center and saw the biggest of all Cain look like a huge bat run toward him he pressed a button on his belt signaling into the league and so ran...

A dark knight running and skipping trash buckets he didn't wear his hood around dead beggars scattered from limbs at twisted and irregular angles they had parts of severed bodies and scattered blood...

And so some some somesomesomes followed by skid some flying as they untangled from a bloodthirsty creature and so before going to meet a wall high like an immense bat jumping toward him a bite and followed by a hug trapping to the ground ...

And whose hands were trapped above his head and several creatures arising from the shadows of dark manholes and alleys he cried and screamed as others came around him and held his limbs...

And while the red-eyed vampire pulled his neck and bites his jugular at a twisted angle pressing their bodies and trapping the ground like his own body and so he gradually lost consciousness.

As a bride he carried him in his arms moments later and soon he took him to the place where a car waited for him off his side and the vampires moved into darkness and others entered sewers...

The city was attacked by several vampires were immense bloodthirsty vampires running and attacking people drinking their blood killing everyone around them...

What... Not me... I wasn't... - in his conflicting thoughts - but he looked and heard a shrill scream made him open the side door by jumping off the plane leaving the autopilot and walking through the buildings.

Gotham City alleys were filling themselves with corpses mostly in alleys and indigent slums that no one would miss were mostly beggars and homeless people and many of these junkies had no family and so far the media had not knowledge of the fact.

But they didn't die of natural causes, but drugs that made him believe they were vampires or powerful monsters.

Batman hanging himself by the buildings for very little he didn't take such a criminal or in his conception a junkie, but now he had would be doubted

All their victims had their blood fully drained and only their bodies dry and careless they had their necks torn apart and their throats partially ripped out and their twisted bodies.

It was on the third night using his ropes he dreamed that he saw it happen he dreamed that he saw his future... he knew somehow everything had changed... he knew he had a voice in his ear an insistent voice that screamed madly...

And saw in an alley a man being attacked he jumped between buildings ignoring the interior voice of imminent danger and ran sliding down bridges and descending down hisropes.

And then he jumped long on top of the person he looked and saw that he landed on the right person, thinking his weight serving to leave unconscious didn't help at all...


	14. Chapter 14

21

Run, run. – Roared to the victim, a tattered street dweller with messy hair who said nothing ran sliding through the nearby and dark alleys and disappeared from view.

Before he had time he was thrown a few feet ahead falling awkwardly on a wall and then in a garbage bucket what stunned with the thud and stench barely reacted in time.

A roar followed by punching a dirty hand with elongated and red claws threw him from side to side he saw numb for brief seconds and so his bruised shoulder clouded his vision until he quickly tried to escape...

And only to be pushed and soon after piled up in garbage and with a clear kick he pushed away running to be grabbed by the hood and being thrown into another alley and starting again to fight until with a body fight of punches and kicks he fought back with disability and amid the guando fight pushed away throwing a smoke bomb...

And it did not solve and when he was lost he heard whistles from afar then several police officers ran towards him, but were no match for the contract of ma will and the unwillingness to kill without blinking each of them shot but without any apparent damage and with a Roar...

And she jumped towards her regardless of the shots in her direction right in her neck and and almost cut and rip off her necks and without any look towards her without caring about something else her heart hit so hard that would explode and heard someone run...

And he left him slipping tired on the dirty floor of the alley with what looked like the cops' corpses next to him while trying in vain to unravel, but it was too late and the darkness followed him...

And then he saw that everyone was paralyzed in their places a roar from his captor moaning and screaming the league was struggling and the forgotten man looking at his back Cosntantine lifted up and as if holding his neck...

And he recited a chant healing the wound and appeared doctor fate around him he looked in his direction and looking around the two released bursts of light while Constantine threw gusts towards him and threw a stunned vampire away away...

And Bruce approaching Zatana he recited toward him healing hiswounds, but without realizing the vampire came back and ran towards him throwing over him by knocking down the man as he tried to play he was greeted by Cain's help holding to the ground...

And before he unbeaten both Zatana and destination doctor threw a burst of light that pushed the man up rising and jumping toward the destination doctor he saw that his red eyes returned to the blue and gradually and his expression of hunger Increased...

And a snoring arose from his stomach he threw himself like a flight towards fate he used claws to rip off the fate helmet, but Zatana pushed and pulled toward the ground...

And he got up in a jump and several vampires were incinerated away doctor midnight took care of the wound of superman lying in the chao he saw that the haiva blood practically healed for it just lacked blood.

\- You don't have superman forces. "Said doctor midnight.

\- I know, someone needs to get Bruce, we need to get out of here.

I know, i know. "He said passing bandages around his neck.

\- Diana appeared next to her side of The Night Wing as he looked toward the fight between wizards and vampires.

\- If we can defeat the vampire or get Bruce away from here, we can go out and bring the real Batman back...

\- The truth rope can work. " said Dick he can remember and so you can get out of here and bring the sun back

Before they could tell more the vampire Cain looked toward the man who drank blood a few minutes after his first time he shouted hallucinatory waves of black blood protruding the darkness emerged going out into a black hole out and coming back inside like a Swirl...

And he swallowed all black waves and protruding upwards he was on the back of a wind that circulated his body waves of black rays and flames flaming as lights projected his back and flames into a whirlwind came out of his body waves of lightning and flames and came out and stuffing around him he consumed all around and hitting several heroes...

And around him he screamed and jumped as lightning broke from his eyes he screamed and jumped on those who were not consumed by the flames he screamed and jumped toward Constantini and tore his neck off his body throwing away from being seen him jumping with an impact.. .

And hitting the chao with his wrists raised dust and an earthquake wave followed he struggled with superman speed and threw heat vision toward heat waves and flames from black flames of flames...

And in this way a huge black hole appeared as a mouth protruded around swallowing everyone like a whirlwind he screamed without gallows playing and dismembering all those who opposed him and so fate was thrown away toward the nearby chao of super man who tried to get up.

\- I need to stop him, and I need you to help me fate.

\- He and my mentor Destiny. " Dick said. " Something has to be done

And... I can't... - I was trying to fate. - You can't do anything

\- You don't understand Batman needs to come back to you, he needs to see what's going on... - Dick said. " Batman does not kill...

\- He's not Batman anymore. "He countered.

He's being controlled. " Diana said. "If he sees the truth everything will go back to normal.

\- I can improve the situation. " Said Doctor fate the rope of truth and the only thing that can help, I can amplify his powers, while Superman catches his eye...

\- Then give me the strength to get your attention. " Said Superman.

Then so be it. – Said Fate he recited chants and so Superman got up and flew toward Batman he pushed him toward the wall playing with a punch, he fell with impact on the chao lifting dust and several pieces of stone throwing around him.

He got up with red eyes and blood tears dripping from his face he opened his mouth like an immense black hole and flames projected toward him far Caim flew high and jumped toward Fate breaking his neck and throwing to the ground several feet long and Diana flew away carrying night wing.

Superman punched Batman by throwing him to the ground as a claw got him up and with his claws pulled his arm and pulled off with a slap and a followed punch threw to the flying act toward him as a claw threw him away several feet he looked at his severed arm and as flames the inciner Or.

Dick fell on top of him throwing him to the ground seated he pushed his pelvis and kicked him a flyer, but it wasn't enough so the vampire stagnated and with a punch pushed him he tried to defend himself then the bat hitting him with a punch after throwing him away...

And he looked at that several vampires fought and severed other heroes and so he before turning saw Diana try to use a rope turning right with a vertical jump he unscrewed and before she could turn again...

And he was pinned to the ground by Superman who had blood dripping from his severed arm he looked around him as a kick in his crotch turned around with a somersault and before he turned the wonder woman around with one last time threw himself in his direction hugging him...

Then Dick used that moment and threw the wonder woman's rope while she hugged a rope around her body and the instant following he groped the wonder woman by sticking her arm through her mouth and impaling behind Superman...

And he fell to the back and she up him in the chao he stopped looking at the two in the midst of a fight of his back the rope with his eyes toward the two in chao Dick looking toward him he saw the truth the truth of having killed looking at the his vampire back laughing towards him at this instant everything changed...

And then what happened next? " I wanted to know Bruce...

\- We can only deduce. " Said Diana...

Alfred knows better. " Said Diana...

\- I could say yes... - Said an aristocratic voice from the door. "So everyone turned toward the voice...

And he threw every way through space and took his beloved son...

Alfred. " Said Bruce...

And he was arrested by firm arms, tears and more tears crying...

And then it happened this way. " Said Alfred recomposing...

A few months before...

When he heard a hallucinating scream coming from inside the cemetery and came in with his fluttering cape and so came across a man in tattered clothes this one that looked like a gravedigger...

And being attacked in the jugular by a woman with very long nails and huge teeth ripping off her jugular with blood dripping through the same an animaleecry followed roaring like a wild animal covered in blood ponging and dripping...

And so without thinking he ran to meet him and tried to kick the woman this swerved and threw his bloodied body towards him causing him to fall and soon with that seeing the dead man he took him off and ran toward the woman this trying to immobilize the woman...

And he received a punch in his neck saved by the kevilar and so he tried to kick for the woman just pick up his leg and throw him several feet away as she approached running towards him he threw a garlic bomb into po that made her scream and retreat and his chance he wearing a batrangue he soon hit him in the neck holding him with a rope and pulling and so his head was cut from his body but found himself in an abandoned Gotham cemetery...

... Soon his back in the cemetery was crowded with millions of vampires and dead alive and he knew he didn't have enough garlic or silver to, his best strategy was to make room for the basements and so he had no way with everyone surrounding him as soon as each jumped into his di retion and with a silver cowor...

And reaching everyone who could find him dodged as he could and kicked, but it wasn't enough with two of them throwing him on the other side came across near the entrance to the mausoleum from Gotham Cemetery...

And there his wait was a tall man bordering two feet tall white skin as snow and body covered sculptural muscles defined and besides demonstrating that only covered his back he was naked defined muscles and strong long black hair and teeth prominent huge canines.

\- If human income, or you perish through my hands. "And he said it with his dark voice. " You have no chance of beating me. - said

\- Not even thinking about your disgusting vampire bloodthirsty monster. – batman replied and so threw a cross towards everyone and a spear towards him where he punched him as he was interested and surprised by the situation.

He had no chance threw four bombs around was smoke that mixed silver in po and garlic in concentrated po making a smokescreen...

And this caused everyone around him to grow lummy back and retreat, but amid the smoke he tried to escape but soon as if it were magic the man who came out of the mausoleum with his sinister smile scattered the smoke and running in front of him pressing him in a cut he soon saw was the of his parents with an angry expression.

He removed the spear from his stomach and then healed himself then holding the man holding on his neck he smelled and soon felt the familiar smell was the smell of Bruce Wayne, the man besides edible was seductive and used the challenge.

\- Silly, mortal, what to think you're talking about? And he said with his nose on his neck trapping his body with his and soon he saw a look challenging him by the mare.

\- I'm the one who's going to kill you, disgusting vampire. And so he spat on his face.

Just above them time changed as if it were magic he saw through the corner of the eyes the other vampires regrouping and approaching and thus being all around him the time was filled withnevus.

And the clouds thickened and the rain a thick storm began to fall with lightning and thunderstorms cutting the sky and a flood of water flowed and falling with thick drops around Gotham.

For the first time in millennia he never saw anyone challenging him no one has ever been able to take him out of earnest has never seen a wild beast and is beast left him excited and with his erect penis.

Then Batman without any scruple punched the vampire and soon after kicked his testicles getting a roar and so he saw himself free from his claws he was free and so when he ran the vampire behind him took his head and threw him, falling back on top of the lapi of his parents.

When he went up he was stagnated by the vampire's hands. And soon after every vampire who was closer held his arms and legs open stretched and held by lying in the cut of his parents trapped by the hands of many vampires.

\- I've never been insulted, no one ever challenged me... - He said.

" From the first moment I laid my eyes on you I saw a promising power I want you for me as I never wanted someone by my side.

\- Va to hell, I would never join you, I don't want to become a brainless creature.

Quite the contrary. "He said upon the man.

"You will be the future of my children you will be the next generation of vampires a new race that has been day-long and will have the powers of total immortality darkness... – He said.

"You will ally with me will be my greatest loose will be my most powerful warrior my right arm and with me will be eternal and have an eternity of pleasure... – Mhad them only a spit in the face as an answer and soon began to speak.

In response he was pulled the vampire held in his arms prensou between the pressing graves he tried to debate the vampire pulled back his neck and bit sticking his teeth in him by sticking...

And where he drank his blood amid his cries he cried in pain and anguish was lancinante and disturbing he screamed amid the vampire who drank his blood gradually stoppedstruggling.

And then screaming, as his blood fades and fell into unconsciousness he heard the drinking of his blood the pain and the elder he felt that darkness swallowed him and before he could do more he plummeted into darkness.

The vampire took him in his lap to him in the form of a bride he still unconscious several bloodthirsty creatures circulated him amid round of police officers heard screams then in a moment of retaken gallows...

And he struggled if he unscrewed then tried to run, but fell and dragged himself staggering between graves pushing and fightingweakly, but being pressed when he was again caught on his arm.

And a wave of pain and nausea he was pressed and lifted up and carried in his strong arms as they left the cemetery coming out of the street surprised by officers Jim Gordon.

And he looked as several of his associates began to fight he still falling into unconsciousness he saw the fight had begun and then he fell into unconsciousness.

The vampire still put him in his arms with wheezing and growling wielding orders in growls the creatures positioned themselves and jumped toward the officers and while shots were fired theassociates.

And they ran towards the cluster of vampires who circled their master, moving away from the cemetery a flying and jumping in a circular red hooded direction.

And he ran towards him swerving amid several vampires he threw silver bullets he went through a smoke of disintegrated vampires...

When Superman appeared he flew towards him playing from the vampire away and when the dark knight about to fall caught by the man of steel...

In the midst of the darkness that possessed him he saw lying on the ground covered in blood...

His heart stopped for that moment and his body convulsed in the midst of all that and saw... saw someone lowered next to him the creature being shot... and Jim...

Jim was crouching holding his hand on the other side someone doing emergency bandages... , but again his heart stopped for lack of blood... darkness swallowed him...

A few minutes later some ambulance police vehicles to take him to the hospital and the morgue car to other corpses and bandages and medicines for his rescuers...

And so Jim Gordon looked at the seventh corpse that found in a alley by another homeless man. And so he just moaned with disgust and looked when the coroner and IML camburão carried the corpse the situation was not going well his officers died in action protecting the dark knight.

And so Jim walked down the hospital hallway and looked toward the emergency room toward his old friend

He entered the emergency room where Batman was watching from the shadows as he did once the dark knight and just as he did before he knew that soon the dark knight would return to his patrol and in the alleys, but far away would take his car and with high locus age entered the cave being expected by Alfred.

But that was a secret that wouldn't end for long.

Four police officers were killed to stop the monster and his friend was hospitalized in serious condition to save his life had to show his identity in order to proceed with the hospital.

He entered a room with two uniformed officers on the door threshold and saw a doctor measuring bruce wayne's pressure.

Well, then. - He said addressing an extremely reliable doctor the only one at that moment who could keep the secret of his identity...

He was a white-haired man up to his shoulder and low-aged, middle-aged lab coat and a little stuffed and with Sancho's belly.

\- He lost a lot of blood because of it he had a cardiac arrest we had to have blood transfusion some broken ribs a concussion. - Completing the list.

\- He will survive, but for now he can hardly have relapsed and some hallucinations and wake up stunned disorientation and should not be taken seriously for now by the loss of oxygen, but for now we have to wait until he wakes up. "And he said.

That surprises me. " Said the doctor.

Stunned Jim Gordon asked in alarm. What?

Bruce Wayne, a hollow head playboy. "He said thoughtful. - Interesting façade. –

And so he left the room leaving the commissioner who took a chair from the corner of the room putting next to the bed of an ailing and doped man.

They were a great storm rained to what looked like blood dripping in a small stream people falling to the monde as flies chased by

Thirsty monsters whose red eyes scared anyone who saw him burning everyone's vision when someonewatching.

And he saw a stream looking transparency flowing into a stream when staring at the river getting closer and closer to its reflection...

... I saw a woman getting closer and closer until when the water was closer in the bloodied river a body comes out of the water a obscuredshadow.

And a claw a creature that comes out of the fires of hell horns and claws and grabbing him by his face and pulling him in screamed into the lungs...

And his decapitated hands instantly drowning in the blood he screamed until he couldn't stand it anymore screaming and pulled soon found himself lying... lying to someone on top ofhim.

And around screams and more anguishing screams in one of them watching scattered viscera and so buttoning it out and not being able to react by being grabbed from all sides drowning and resfoleging...

... Pushing in and out inside and outside he saw himself among moans of anguish and blood pleasure trickled and dripping on top of him while his hips were driven withviolence.

And almost being erected and erected their faces of their blood lips sinking into the blood that did not let him breathe a scream did not know if it was of pleasure or terror ...

And so he woke up with a shrill scream struggling and falling with everything on the ground and a shout of freezing followed him, before he got up looked at the one who held him at the scene being greeted by some alarmed nurses and police officers wielding his revolvers.

No, no, no, no, no, no don't hold me the river... the river... - Whispered in agony trying to get rid of the commissioner's hands. - Pulling me...

It's okay, it's okay. "Jim Gordon said holding everyone in his places with his hands up. It was a nightmare.

"He said hugging the tall man and looking at everyone.

Wait a minute outside. " I said urgently.

And whose hand was on bruce wayne's discomwed chest that looked stunned at everyone.

What is it? " said looking around. What... where... - He said he was pulled to bed by Jim Gordon.

It was a nightmare, Bruce. "Still pushing towards the bed without the help of his officers.

It was very real. "He said at the time and lying on the bed and calming down looking amazement at everyone and prominent eyes.

\- We need to measure your pressure and apply medications. "Said one of the nurses with apprehension.

\- All right, said the commissioner.

\- It's okay if I stay, - Asked the commissioner towards the millionaire.

None at all. You said lying on the bed.

He had pulled the catheter and serum syringes out of his veins using a stethoscope measuring the pressure and replacing the serum in his vein the man just breathed looking up withoutlooking.

And toward each of the occupants including the two officers who looked like statues and kept their weapons in their holsters a tall-statured brunette man and a man whose hair looked like sand looking toward the millionaire.

As they left after filling out the file passing through the officers the man directed his gaze at each of them and asked towards the brunette.

Do you know? asked in his direction.

We're not going to tell anyone. " I said in response.

All right, i'm going to go And looking at the commissioner.

How did it go...? – asked towards his friend, looking very tired. "How did it all end, did you get the creature? - asked closing his eyes.

Yes, i'm sorry. " And looking at his cops. "You can wait outside. And so each of them left the room closing next.

\- I had no doubts, but a lot of suspicions about you, I was right. "Said the commissioner holding on to his shoulder.

"I'm proud to be your friend.

\- And me too, Jim. "He seemed apathetic and tired.

Where's my uniform? - asked looking toward the door.

In the fourteen bedroom room room of patient belongings

Jim, I... -I was trying to talk to the ceiling.

You're not getting out of here. " Said the commissioner. "I called Alfred he's coming.

Like a clock. " He moaned the man in bed.

\- Yes, like a clock. And he heard the butler the door he was accompanied by the two security guards.

\- Alfred... - Moaned the man in bed trying to move weakly to just be held in bed with only one hand by Jim Gordon. And so fall into unconsciousness again.

... Even though blood flowed from the windows as it rained blood from and fell corpses screaming and howls to the loud ghostly haunting dark spectra and misty smoke.

And everything as snowy passed through the door he materialized in front of him and soon Bruce looked hypnotized before he had time to react was trapped by his arms by the man on top of him.

And as feline agility like an immense furry and wild animal roaring with pointy teeth and sharp claws tearing through your clothes...

... as if paralyzed he looked in fear and apprehension watching the blood dripping from mirrors and windows hands and claws tearing his skin without moving.

... Right upon him rubbing their bodies with blood that trickled from his wounds and his pajamas lowered to his heels his skins and shiningscars.

And when moonlight tearing your abdomen open with your claws opening your skin in direct frictional contact...

And all the nerve ending and tearing out himself open with every growing empleasing and biting every part of his open body and blood and tearsspreading.

And each with increasing agility and ferocity tore up he had his clothes ripped from his body and being thrown into some corner like a floorcloth...

... And soon he had his legs removed raised to the top their moving bodies without any preparation he penetrated his clawstearing.

And every part of sI blood as an orgasm and perpetrating and lengthening its torn limbs at once.

And met with shrill screams and choked fierce motion and animalistic screams and fleshy lips kisses nails scratching his chest his arms stuckto bed, body jumping.

And the pelvis being pushed shrill slaps of bodies against bodies he felt pushed and pulled screams and more slaps from their bodies as each part impaled and torn apart...

And he saw only being greeted by dreams...

... They didn't look like dreams. They were very real and successive... Restlessly rummaging through the moaning bed and apprehension and heartbreak... soon he heard her... Parts of conversations... unconsciousness and awareness...

\- I could never help it... - I said

\- I wouldn't even have a way to...

\- He's a fighter.

\- I'm afraid for him...

Where can that lead...

Several days later he woke up more tired than rested and unaware that day was blurry looks replaced by decided and seeing a butler sleeping in achair that had once been occupied by the commissioner, observing his body in search of bite marks and sinsincredibly real dreams...

He wanted to get out of there his dreams accompanied him wherever he was...

Seeing his boss wake up and sit he looked in his direction and asked.

Are you feeling well? " asked.

Can we go home? asked the man in bed.

\- Only after the medical examination. "He said with a determined look.

How's the progress of the case? - asked looking around.

As far as you're supposed to go. "I said ignoring the issue.

Alfred... Please... - I was trying to argue.

Please, I say, sir. "He said he was looking exasperating. - Be quiet or I'm going to have you sedar. "Growled towards him.

Then he looked at the ceiling for several hours with a frown on his face and arms crossed until seemed hours came the responsible doctor who said.

\- You mustnot know me, but my name and...

\- Doctor Izac Monroe, 67, widowed doctor once, twelve years old, married three times, separated twice, quit once, five children between twenty-twenty-five years and four resident grandchildrenand.

And specializing in genetic blood research and viral blood diseases and cancer hospital, which I saved three times, a three-month ago from Doctor Porko one of street bandits.

And another to be sliced by the joker and that and my doctor now.

\- I also had my medical research funded by you Mr. Wayne your genetic research at wayne company.

– Since we were cordially known and presented more than three times among them at benefit parties could release me from the hospital, please. "He said looking at the ceiling and being pinched by Alfred.

\- And a little education, Sir, he saved his life.

\- I'm very grateful, thank you, but I don't want to live in the hospital. " I said.

\- Well, since you insist. "The man said.

" But we are not even, since the man who finances my medical research is hospitalized, with the Gothamfighter.

And withone of them I owe my life and career, I can not release, he has money influences and donated a large amount to the hospital, I can be sued for neglect... - It said

\- If you don't release me now, when I get out of here you're going to get your funds cut off. " Isaid.

And fanointing without looking at any of the men. – I can lower your salary by thirty percent I'm starting... – looked at the ceiling ignoring the shocked countents of the two.

\- You wouldn't dare... - They feared the two pale men at the same time...

\- Try me both, and you're going to have the proof i can do. – Growled for both looking in their directions.

Once out of the hospital...

And so he went to the mansion and researching where he immediately began his research in the books he came across the vampire stories and thus picking up garlic and various silverobjects.

Andand le melted candlesticks and several chains and thus molding in batarangs and weapons specializing in exterminating vampires and in the kitchen took a whole glass of garlic and took the garlic to the cave and sprayed with it and garlic pumps.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Alfred said. " Stop melting the silverware. "He said and so he continued.

\- You have a fundraiser going in 20 minutes your clothes are ready before he left, he heard the butler say.

\- Like, and...

\- Come on, sir, you didn't want to be released, do your part as a good playboy. " He said leaving the room.

All right, Alfred. " Said disconsolate.

At a benefit party, a damn masquerade ball...

This was a party to bring in more and more taxpayer partner partner partners and allies partners in addition to having as blood donation and volunteers in humanitarian causes inGotham.

And by the red cross and its host was as always counting the time to go away his emerald green tuxedo and his sleek hair and a white tiger mask he alone hated.

And these moments and even more deabled than his endless hunt for crime and his eternal struggle throughout the night.

And they were hallucinations mixed the reality of the tales of their allies and Alfred...

Everyone was stunned at that time, they looked toward J'onn for explanation and the Martian said.

\- He regained his memory and had no relapse in any of the next two weeks. " J'onn said with his hands on his shoulders...

All stayed static and immovable those four boys and the butler stood still and began to go down tears from their eyess

And the next moment they threw themselves in his arms and hugging him as they could and cried more than on bad days when he couldn't remember them...

\- There were a lot of voices and crying they said...

Sir, i'm sorry. " By Alfred and father... Bruce...

And they were babbling for several minutes...

And Bruce Wayne stood still getting the hug and making faces around them...

They were like this until they let him go and bomb him with questions...

And in the end he said...

\- I don't remember anything before the kidnapping before two years ago, and I don't remember anything before I regained my memory... - It was a small partial lie.

And he would insist on solving it only with him...

So you don't remember when we came to visit you? " Asked Jason... – Who was the person who kidnapped him, for example... - I wanted to know the red hood...

It was one thing, fact, that he knew, hate was something he knew, and revenge, he was very familiar with it too, was aware of who Jason was than what he was able todo.

And he wouldn't be the trigger or pivot of a carnage of other criminals... From someone else besides himself, he thought.

I don't remember. "He said after brief seconds of looking toward his pupils...

\- And I don't know for sure. "He realized that it was observed by Diana and Kal one on each side... They knew the truth...

It was a bit complicated at times to deal with that hair and see people by five eyes and each different and their normal eyes in quotation marks were such intense and beautiful blue that hypnotized anyone just in the look...

And he closed his eyes and thought it was strange... Because he could open each eye, regardless of each...

And at that time he talked for hours and several times didn't forget they really wanted to be sure and that day he was

And bombarded with questions about when he would return to Gotham...

I don't know, i don't know. " Said Bruce...

And not that they needed J'onn anymore, but it was nice to have the right person...

And throughout the week after J'onn claimed that if Bruce continued to progress without a relapse in three weeks he would be ready for his return to Gotham...

This was the answers...

And they'd find an excuse for how he looks new.

And Bruce said

\- We can divert a million dollars and put it in a private bank in Switzerland and say I did plastic. " Bruce said.

That's a good idea. " Dick said one afternoon...

\- After all I've tried dyeing and doesn't get the color she comes out in two hours. " Bruce said. And it all goes back to normal...

\- If you get an excuse and pay a surgeon to lie that you did a plastic surgery on me, and convince him to get a million dollars and he stay out of the spotlight for a certain period of time? "The bat man said sitting in bed one afternoon in the watchtower.

That's right, then. "Alfred said, I can call the best of all and pay to take responsibility. " Said Alfred.

So what would you look like if you asked about your hair? " I wanted to know, Damian.

\- Simple, almost two years is enough for the hair to grow if not cut. " Bruce said.

Anything at all. " He said. - It was an implant. " Bruce said.

\- I'd be a retreaded man. "Said the man sitting. "Which is not a lie. " I said. " I'm 41 now. " Bruce said.

The silver wolf had incredible psychic powers, it was not weak he was an obscure villain who worked directly for Bruce Wayne and had direct contact with Amasteus Wana.

And this man was a lawyer for Bruce Wayne, he worked exclusively for money, had incredible psychic powers, but they were strong enough to use the greatest desires of his victims and make them believe they were real, to the point of living in a world of dreams...

An ancestor nathaniel's brother-in-law of Amasteus, and able to enslave those who succumbed in their dreams to something pleasurable, because after all someone would wish to live and face reality one could live in a world of dreams...

Some things come out better than ordering...

And others not so much...

When he was in the 1950s and was young, but was his psychic powers new? Relatively interesting, and he was hired by Amasteus to spy on a scientist, he unexpectedly met Doctor Erder amid his espionage.

At this time when using his illusory powers, he realized the interdimensional experiment, and so he mentally controlled the Martian, that was amazing there were two beings there...

And he notified Amasteus by passing information on the experiments to the lawyer, at the time he worked for a woman named Eduarda Madrialbis Quistelae.

And this scientist, he had his little daughter named Anne...

To continue with the experiments he controlled the scientist...

And so he implemented the suggestion that lived alone was an intense and subtle power, no one would ever notice...

And over time the friendship and the fact that this man did not wonder a Martian would not be perceived by the green man...

And so the photos wrapped with illusions would not be perceived...

And so he saw potential in the little creature, had barely reached Earth, realized his presence, and of course was on the verge of death, but had strength, unlike the Martian, the adult man.

And that could be more, much more under her control, her power was subtle, and she fought, of course, but amazingly she resisted, but her father, no, so he tore her out of her arms and with her magic healed her...

And it took weeks for that, at first she wanted to return to her father, wanted to say that she was, well thought he was powerful, but it was easy to deceive and manipulate in a child's mind, and so he showed that he misses weak, so frank as an insect...

And so he implanted that the little Martian died and with the power of fascination, he controlled him had the power of mental sleep, he made a bet with her that he was weak that he could not get out of his power.

And from her illusory and psychic power, so for a few months she tried and tried and thus realized that she does not come out of illusion.

And she hated him and hated him and so the pride he felt for a father disappeared, and suggestively, he induced illusions, strong and subtle enough not to see reality around him...

And so he used Doctor Erder and so brought about 100 white Martians and 100 Martians, green, with it hypnotized.

Arranged controlled chained trapped in wires and conductors...

And while he mentally controlled two hundred Martians...

And she helped him, and so she grew up and growing up and being her most faithful, follower, he transported them to her home.

Converted by him a great brainwashing...

He thus kept them for centuries trapped in their illusions the right time to use them, soon would arrive...

And she felt pride and pleasure and be her apprentice

And so he made them, controlled and perfect and the Martian girl...

She would serve his purpose, not that he needed it, but he was simply hunting the Erde family, where he sometimes saw his last descendant, who forged his own death... To the Martian.

And he became known in the underworld in a place where only the wealthy and desperate underworld came in and ordered their services that were expensive...

And so several years later...

And when Braniac made an attempt to invade the earth and in the midst of it he used the strange force of the trauma of so many other heroes as a way to simply enjoy his power...

There was what he saw the first time he dared to say...

His job was to spy on Luthor, and his contact was with Amasteus and Eduarda and Bruce Wayne...

When Luthor was still united in the legion of evil, he launched an attack on the justice league, a crazy plan of destruction of Metropolises including Kryptonite and several Zod robots, which he had left and fled in a previous conflict with kryptonian, which did not result in something beyond destruction and Zod's escape.

At that time Batman and the Justice League fought other criminals and threw them back to prison...

He was struggling account of the justice league, and once again he was subdued and beaten, and so he using one of his bazookas he threw toward Superman, but nothing was bought from the justice league and Batman's strategy plans, all were knocked out and thrown back the arrest and at that time when he was in the hospital for head trauma for taking a batman elbow...

He paid some doctors and nurses to help in a very complicated procedure insert a small microchip and a microcamera via WIFI directly into Luthor's frontal lobe and another behind the retina being made of plastic.

And so it wouldn't be detected he had nano technology and so would bind like just a part of the brain, and he wouldn't be seen even by Superman's eyes, it was to see Batman a great plan, the bad thing would be if he were discovered, but he had a contingency plan , he used technology stolen from new Genesis.

He had inserted a small syringe directing at the entrance of the nasal cavity and climbing behind his eyes and the center of the brain and so he would know what he does and plans at every step...

They were plans against aliens and ways to kill invading aliens, he formulated plans and more plans and his progress was tiny, when he placed sensors and satellites on the earth orbitlooking for invaders.

And less in that his thoughts he had once not realized that Bruce Wayne the Batman had followed his line of reasoning he had invaded his computers and entered his company without help from the invading alien...

He had over the weeks followed the bald he had discovered every time he had used every computer and every opening hours of the rooms and the company who came in and who came out.

That week hacker attacks on his systems he had managed to get rid of without not before copying precious information...

A few weeks later there was a meteor shower in the Mediterranean, Luthor at those times was with his satellites directing following signs of alien shapes and then he saw his crazy systems tuning into the crash site near the islands of the mediterranean, without realizing that it was being monitored...

Lex Luthor in his immense and enduring endearun of destroying the man of steel the invading alien he sought ways and more ways to return to the Justice League to be destroyed and his control of the Earth and even more the Justice League itself his plans in formation f oram destroyed by the fact that he never imagined Batman's interference...

It was so repetitive that it hurt the head, it seemed that uniquely and exclusively committed to a single purpose...

Then on his latest expedition across the Mediterranean where in a dig he found a large red meteor and several expanses of green as a bright emerald both so bright ly equal to a gigantic rock, thousands of miles long...

And the other as flaming and incandescent rubies this if it wasn't for what i thought, it took countless experts and found that nothing more was than a large piece of red Kryptonite wrapped in green looked like rare jewels and on the other side one that led to speculation something really impressive golden the most famous and the most impressive, your eyes have grown...

The golden kryptonite was the one that permanently removed the powers of the Man of Steel...

That wasn't good, Batman found...

And it was a concentrated kryptonite different from the previous ones were liquidated from the inside.

Kryptonite wasn't liquid on the inside...

Batman, you're going to have trouble...

In return from the gold in its interiors as liquid gold, an intense blood red like human blood itself, and the green equal to a liquefied emerald.

And intense and his seeing the greatest of all discoveries, he would end up with superman, and from in his research inside it was liquid and poisonous to humans in contact with the atmosphere when opened was totally contagious, this was the size of a good house size and ruinof a temple buried with sand and stones, but it was extremely radioactive, so radioactive that would cause cancer, in just approaching...

If he intervened where he would send that thing... You thought Batman...

And so coming to the conclusion that if they were contagious, it caused death from a massive hemorrhage and also connected to the body causing radiation cancer...

It could be long term or not, there were still several tests and at that time he needed more time...

One of his researchers and technicians were tasked with tracing procedures and focusing on more tests in his numerous studies.

And they found that thanks to their own oversight if exposed to the meteor as its prolonged and intense radiation, so intense that it caused a mutation in his DNA and died days later, well, the second thing to do was send compensation to the man's family and some extra sounds to shut up.

And in a thick and intense form of cancer, tumors spreading throughout his body, was a similar form of cancer the type of acute millennial leukemia, in such a severe state and so tumors emerged and generalized spreading throughout the body if he followed this reasoning he would be inducing exposure of intense red kryptonite radiation, so powerful and intense that on those occasions deducing that in a short time he would kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

22

And kryptonian was suffering and realized that within hours the structure of kryptonite could have another effect, using the DNA of green kryptonite, merging the three stones forming a stone so radioactive harmful and poisonous that it would kill Superman Instantly.

And that Batman couldn't allow it, but after all as he himself would take that thing, he would simply also need to stay protected, the scientist's death was not minimally beautiful...

And by making the greatest of all discoveries he would merge with the help of his researchers and experts and merge the three types of kryptonite by forming a single kryptonite a new meteor and even a new ore.

And so for several weeks he personally tasked himself with overseeing the procedures he should fuse the DNA of each of them forming one of them would form new faces...

Looking at the fusion of each of the kryptonites he found that the red color had predominanced and so an intense red blood formed he looked at the intense and carcinogenic behind the clothing coated and protected against radiation, but did not care about the freighter and whoever took her justifying the means so to speak.

Because the reactions even these are clear their influence with respect to appearance and also the way humans reacted to exposure of red kryptonite even though they were protected from their red radiation.

Warmly bad and worrying...

Reducing and diluting radiation by changing some of its compositions...

Hot and strange, as if he were excited, made anyone feel strange and excited and sometimes extremely depressed, countless emotional changes, and one of them left him more thanangry.

And this situation was different, which caused among the numerous experts and archaeologists to enter conflicts, conflicting emotions and conflicts, as if it were in heat or some hormonal problems.

And between them recently and constantly, but seeing that the person could be a certain alien, he thought what could happen to this alien, he could simply destroy everything around him or beat the league members.

Then using his resources he began to make several objects of this immense red stone and so rings necklaces earrings even though he did not need and so he would wire a way to put the ring on the invading alien's finger.

So amid a large transport network in the Mediterranean it would take the Metroppoles by planes, but nothing could prevent it from being intercepted by mercenaries.

Meanwhile he would mix legitimate gemstones with kryptonite a beautiful mixture of precious stones and radioactive meteors.

If he stole it at least he'd get a few digits richer, Bruce thought.

While he would ask the guard of many security guards in some of these ways the influence of the bowel energy of the stones would leak the discovery information of a mining company of rubies and emeralds beyond gold that would be transported to Metropolises.

So, in the middle of a large transport cargo ship he put on camera and so in a room he watched waiting for what was coming, directly he would know who would come if he needed...

And he selected and catalogued differentiating each of the stones for the jewels of kryptonites...

Hours later it was ready and so he looked around him he would take these new stones called red trio the predominant red color inside a freighter

Not many miles away Batman and Superman were fighting terrorists who threatened to blow up a hospital exactly not so close to the large freighter would be miles away that would transport the gems to the UnitedStates.

so with a sort of bazooka hitting the steel man's chest throwing him into the sea leaving many mercenaries to fight Batman

Who came with flyers and punches located and so in the middle of the fight and trying to escape from a bazooka being surprised by a man of steel flying and tearing the bazooka out of amercenary's hand.

And half being tied up when unexpectedly he was surprised by a huge noise a rescue beep and before anything Batman tied his opponents these in turn knocked out and interfered in the images and messages on his viewfinder without Superman's knowledge.

The steel man with his hands on his ears and trying to lift caught the bat man's attention.

What happened Superman? " He asked trying to raise his partner.

This... i don't really know that was very strong. " Said recomposing.

Batman looked south his plan was in formation needed Superman to leave and let him...

\- I can take care of everything. "I said looking around.

You might need me. " Said the Man of Steel

"You know I can turn around. " I said.

" I don't need your help solving a case like this. " I said.

\- That was the distress signal we've already solved. " I said.

\- I have to work, and you don't really need to come in need of your help.

Are you sure about that? " I said.

\- I'll take care of the rest. " I said. " In fact as the greatest detective in the world I need to sharpen my skill and without your help. " Said Batman.

Are you sure about that? - Asked Superman approaching

\- I want you to recharge your Kryptonian batteries. " Said Batman.

He seemed to headdress his head turning his face and thinking aloud.

You won't need me. "He tried Superman one more time.

See you in Gotham. " Said Batman.

\- If you say it, but if you need you to be able to call me anytime. - Said Superman

So if I'm going to call you in case I need to. - Batman said

He looked twice as if he doubted, his eyes narrowed.

Do you really want me to go? - Asked Superman

\- I need to settle my own business and I'm the greatest detective in the world. - Batman said

But you may need me. - He said insecurity. "He said approaching Batman next to him at the port he seemed in doubt.

\- This is a case of investigation. " Batman said.

" It involves superpowers, and involves nothing but my own investigative skills. " He said.

\- I don't even know how you got here in the Mediterranean. " I said.

\- I thought I heard a cry for help. " Said Superman.

\- And so I'm being hoened. " Said Superman.

\- You're, I don't need you right now. " Said Batman. "Now go. " I said.

Then I'il see you later. "Said the man of steel.

With a fungada he looked toward Batman and flew away with his speed and disappeared through the sky.

Batman turned toward the fallen unconscious men and tied them up as he looked toward the freighter and with the grip of a button his belt arrived minutes later a bat-boat and jumped on it.

And he started changing a retaining suit and a better disguise he could have in those conditions...

His plan would include Superman as far away from his presenta, on his ship he opened containers and more containers of lead and his plans and espionage he knew of Luthor's plans and went to his submarine meters away connecting the automatic.

And so he looked around him and went down to the level below autopilot toward the freighters on the coast on the other side of the island.

He wore an outfit and a small bracelet that simulated Superman's powers a levitation belt a malleable outfit that simulated the gallows and sturdy shield of a similaroutfit.

And coming from new genesis, and began to put on a less Batman and more ninja outfit, Superman style and of course without the symbol, his own ship did not have its symbol.

And he was now the outfit of a black fox with no cover to which he had taken and clothes with it liners and more linings and so he went towards the extreme in speed.

Distress signal? - Asked the bat, but at the same instant he heard with static and annoying noises in his mask making him scream and let loose so he would interfere with the waves heknew.

And toward being modified radio waves he would prevent any way Superman would show up he would use a small engine and levitation to mimic Superman's flight...

Fuck... what a horrible noise, full of interference. "Said Batman getting in pe. BBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... Help... zSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz. Freighter... zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... Mercenaries.

"Damn fucking radiation. - He said the distress call. – That he knew how to be easily diverted and interfering with the radio and satellite waves around the same thing.

And some mercenaries hired to divert superman and luthor's attention...

Better now. " I said - You can't understand anything. " Said the Bat.

\- I hear that near the Mediterranean Sea a precious stone freighter is being stolen by mercenaries. " Isaid.

"And Iuvi him from afar that all this was a Superman assassination plan.

"I also know that this will interfere with any of Luthor's move. " Thinking too loud of yourself...

And that's going according to plan - said the bat man and received by his own nod from the Crimson queen.

"I'm going to need my submarine. " Isaid.

And then squeezing some buttons from his utility belt when his jet took off he would attack both from the sky and the sea the autopilot was on and so the submarine also headed toward the center of it all.

And for now. – Said the jet's artificial intelligence with the new technology he would introduce from AI, and thus grabbing his belt by pressing the button he used his new flight technology and the bat man flew using the buttons on his belt.

At his waist wearing each of his devices connected to his belt, wearing a gravitational ante glider, with a built-in, camouflaged jet, flying towards the sea at great speed where he toured some small seaside coastal towns.

And towards a large huge freighter, and before they approached it was once again with the sight of the viewer's heat he was not surprised, and so seeing that in his direction came a burst of red energy.

And it was a technological bazooka knocking down a few feet and destroying and spraying some rocks and stones on its way, but Batman flying and gliding above the waters, near the sea swerved from each of them.

And every time they threw gusts towards him, closer to the freighter equal to and Superman, a few feet out of the sea he used residual energydiverting.

And the impact and returning like a magnetic wave and thus opening a hole in front of you in the immense installation.

\- Superman will never need to be surprised again... – Batman thought seeing some men spreading towards the sea falling with a wave of impact by popping their hands into the air and seeing some swimming towards him.

Port Batman used a gadget a rope and a net thrown towards the freighter and so pulled with the rope several men and so wet, but saved some men with a rope and net holding and pulling others away,

Some of them swam toward their companions who looked stunned, but well pulling to the surface.

Slapping his face he spoke.

You're going to be fine. " Batman said toward some scattered men, but as Superman he wrapped his arms around the waist of one of the men who could notswim.

And he took him to a small island holding him and jumping with everything from the water and crossing the freighter with such anger and creating a hole in the fuselage.

And so being greeted by machine makers while in his version of Superman with a freezing super blow in the case an immense breath of icy vibration and scattered wind imitation energy, toward the bright red weapons and stones scattered.

Where he with such speed of his outfit designed to simulate Superman's powers knocked everyone out around him and so before anything of the mercenaries unexpectedly emerged out of nowhere and again surprising his Superman.

With the red energy of the bazooka making it thrown a few feet ahead, but in its case a shield based on kryptonite expanded and destroyed another part of the freighter.

And so throwing around and several men and the constriction energy of friction and pressure around it energy around him.

And so he simulated with the clothes and mask and a magnetic wave, on top of many boxes of red stones spreading each around him, wave somehow glowed around his back and one wrapping his middle finger the size of a quail egg on his finger.

Unexpectedly he got up and went against the bazooka and before he fired the gust again he twisted it and broke where with super speed knocked out all the mercenaries without giving a chance to any word.

And so a low bang swinging the freighter and sticking the hull he heard everyone fall and some of them heard screams and others he knew that if he alerted others about him he would draw the attention of superman or the league, but not to himself.

While all this, he looked red-eyed being that every viewfinder rather than white, changing color and so each had a color determining his ability that Batman can simulate with his mask, stopped only with open mouth, but of course with a mask covering his mouth with a respirator.

And observing the situation, he tried to approach the fallen man the only one left, but before touching the man this broke his arm and playing hitting and taking others approaching.

And all this equalto the steel man with super speed and went towards him, and his red eyes he held both hands of the man and threw toward others to the top of his head and trapping him on the wall of the damaged freighter.

Then he tied all the men and with several ropes and steels around several beams and so he triggered the request for help again from the freighter.

And with magnetic waves from his costume attracted all the lead boxes and data with radio and WIFI transmission the computer data and thus attracting around him with simulation of magnetic powers he attracted all the boxes around and thus came out of the freighter.

And with all the boxes and so climbed on to his ship and took them inside the compartment and so he kept them and soon he headed toward his ship and with the simulation of hisplane.

And andle sent a burst of energy and the submarine as they hit the freighter and so headed towards the far from the sea at high speed.

He started sending both plane and submarine directly to his cave and thus exchanging the appearance of the ship with waves of electricity, he saw all this, but something he didn't know happened in Luthor's labs

While Luthor several minutes after the attack on his freighter discovered that his shipment had been stolen by a super being with the same powers as Superman, but had notdone.

And the fight likewise he was violent and didn't mind breaking a freighter in half and an immense destructive power, and hurting the employees.

But one thing he thought Bruce didn't know was that he didn't put all the samples and not all kryptonite content on a single freighter...

But of course he knew and after several moments of anger he followed with his ship toward his submarine that had launched harpoons and several times shooting toward the freighter and thus made several employees jump to save their lives from the attack...

And soon after he broke into the place that was kept stopped by a magnetic wall and a gallows field and so he beat those brave enough men to stay and defend the place by breaking their bones in various places and stealing the shipment...

And at this time anger and anger were greater than anything that existed between Luthor and the mysterious man who didn't have a cpate of his men.

In the midst of the destruction of the freighter thinking of his letter up his sleeve, there was nothing left and clear anything in the records, and all the stones including the one that were not altered were stolen he had the magnetic power.

And most of all he had spies inside his company someone knew about his plans and interfered with that.

His paranoia he had done more than lead something that interfered with Superman's powers of hearing, and his fury, and with all the experts he saw that he had actuallydestroyed.

And attacked the cameras were burned some left over and at these times those left showed their power of destruction.

And he had no idea he was going to do something didn't smell right something shouldn't do that and all the stones that were on the freighter were gone even the rough stones and the signal to lure the man of steel was interfering.

He looked around him he showed when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected the two without kryptonites.

Andthey couldn't diminish Superman's powers, but they could simply control the limited alien gallows and so with chips in his head he kept him under control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could bealiens, but above all were not proof of mental control via chip.

And he had made a more powerful ship control the mind of these Martians he only needed to divert the sun for a few minutes and then would be the savior of the earth.

Amid the fight between several sprinters in Coast City he had controlled them if they wondered that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him Superman didn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all the aliens.

He looked around him and with only the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. " Batman said in front of his computer screen, his nano chip worked well without interference. " He thought

He looked around him this time Brainiac was being used and the White Martians would be controlled by a technology similar tohis.

And he needed to call the league, but in his deteriorating condition he needed to form a faultless infallible plan in case his impending death happened.

And he didn't look well, in fact he needed to move toward his goal, the time he could stay in the present was running out, he needs to follow the journey toward the threshold of time...

The white Martians beginning their infiltration into society along with Brainiac chips he then went toward all the heat of the sun they then attacked by day, but therevolution.

And it couldn't happen the Martians wouldn't attack for no reason and the laughing stock the time before they wouldn't have to put it against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once at the headquarters of justice and on the satellite he looked toward it all to the immense planet ofBrainiac.

Andand le was full of tentacles and his technology was partially Kryptonian his ships and his forms of construction were equal to the years he had studied Brainiac's data on the computers of the fortress solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive as if it were a spatialbeing.

And sin breath were actually outperforming the alien form and so were with chips and nano coated machines as if they were going to attack from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various ramifications of alien technology and thus Brainiac's technology looked like the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanistic ability.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it for that.

And there were mouths at various points of town he would need to interfere with radio and satellite waves and interference from cell phone waves.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the stolen technology of Apokolips.

And to interfere and camouflage your approach and the ship exists a unique type of radio waves, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly into the ship's own signal.

A roar was heard. "Luthor. – The man in question looked toward the ship and thus saw Brainiac his green elongated physiognomy and with pipes and tentacles connected to an immenseship.

And an android an alien shape that connected by wires and cables to the ship and had placed in tubes and stasis, several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised me to help spread kryptonite. " He said. "And I would bring you a better world if I wanted the savior of the earth.

I was stopped. " He said - Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once to destroy the league in bringing Superman. " I said.

\- I tried my best. " Said Luthor.

But it wasn't enough. " I said. - Just needed to bring kryptonian to me, the docile Superman covered in the special kryptonite that you created coma the information.

And that you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth. – And you just needed to leave the league of docile justice to me.

And so he should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. " He said showing the man about an intense red light he looked around him the man struggling and oncameras.

And it was as if it were skeleton axis of strong membranes and as if it were living organs and pipes and tentacles trapping the man of steel and around scattered several heroes of the earth with pipes and tanks trapping them.

And so they looked and Luthor said. - Nothing will stop us, we are free of impediments and obstacles that slow us down. " I said.

We really are, Luthor. – Disse Brainiac he heard a noise and a buzz and so tentacles and several robots connected to Brainiac caught him.

\- YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M YOUR ALLY. " He said when he was carried away being taken towards another camera.

"You failed me and you haven't failed anymore, I don't need you anymore. " Said the alien. "Your planet will be mine and I will take everything you want besides it to be just a part of this ship but also the white Martians. " I said.

And so he was taken on several cameras and tentacles and skeleton and thus seeing his front floating screens that connected and tuned toward satellites and various alien forms being taken ashore and several screens showing various parts of the world being Conquered...

Screams along the descent falling people and others running and bruised being kidnapped caught from their separate families, by the machine land that one day forms whiteMartians.

And there were people being collected as samples and being taken by ships and small waves of electricity converted into soldiers and slaves along the site.

And there were several people being altered and with various machines and tentacles inserted into their heads and so they were being brainwashed.

The cities being destroyed and soon everything around were converted into various forms being consumed by tentacles that sank on earth and consumed and began to destroy and consume everyone by merging in the same alien form...

And in the meantime somewhere else...

He had studied the plants of Brainiac's ship the last time he invaded the ship.

And from this huge room was hidden in an underground away from a busy street and a busy room near a secretpassage.

And where there were several stretches of corridors, and that led to a deposited and thus putting inside a huge truck.

And so when they started cataloging, there were several female people who were hooded and in red clothes as shapelines.

And of mascaras red clouds and protectors dressed from head to toe, and there was no single part discovered...

And the league while in the next instant again he should know at posts were several uniformed security guards in black and armed his energy weapons at the posts.

And so when putting all the lead boxes in the truck and opening the floodgates they heard an explosion and from inside these floodgates exploding explosion followed by another explosion and darksmoke.

And rising and out while each of the partially opened entrances were broken and destroyed and thus all destroyed and several pieces of rubble while scattered debris...

So when he heard everything around the facility was attacked and they emerged from another door both sides were broken into and walls knocked down and a huge tremble.

Popping up breaking into the entrance through both sides, several mercenaries in black and red clothing, protective and bulletproof vests wearing masks and thickdisplays.

And so wielding weapons that didn't seem to be real bullets and so he noticed by his cameras in his lab.

And there was a system and delay that made vision difficult and so he used a program that caused him to repeat the same image for several seconds...

Underground popping up around when the alarm triggered and so several security guards emerged armed because the hooded mercenaries were faster with their guns in fists knocking down all security guards around.

And so they attacked all security guards invading the lab and some dividing and going up and down several armed and uniformed staircases.

And thus investing toward various security guards and thus investing and knocking out several opponents not giving chance to defend themselves by disfering blows toward various security guards, who emerged around knocking down several unconscious security guards falling to the Floor.

While Luthor, seeing on his cameras he ran toward his secret lab security banquer and hid in one of his underground vaults with his numerous scatteredcameras.

And noting that some cameras were destroyed by the attackers black paint spreading in some that were not seen and not destroyed around and some other darkened displays.

He ran toward his numerous camera screens and saw that around his installation several invaders looked like mercenaries who at that time they were now invading thelabs.

And knocking him down and knocking out scientists, technicians, security guards and supervisors and several other employees and some were tying unconscious security guards to the ground.

And so the treminhão was now its open interior and for its heartbreak filled by several boxes of his own creations and the worst of all the kryptonite stones of his creation and were all.

And worst of all he wanted to tear off the informant he had in his own safety, but needed to call the metropolis police or his own personal guard.

And the worst would be your files and flat documents and more plans were being stolen and transferred, a virus was inserted in seconds into your system, and scrambling everything...

And he at that time called the police, but the lines were interference afterwards occupied and took longer than necessary, after all did not need at first, but it was late.

And everything had been misplaced and stolen, since on the street seeing through their cameras there were several mercenaries running and knocking down cops around.

And while others carried their stones and filled with several compartments of the treminhão and just behind they ran with separation of bikes around like a guard.

And so they heard sirens and around police officers and so with bazookas deferring energy weapons toward several vehicles and around.

It was winding days and his career as a bat man was more than twenty years old in activity already in his 37s.

When Luthor was still united in the legion of evil, he launched an attack on the Justice League, a crazy plan of destruction of Metrophications including kryptonite.

And there were several Zod robots, which did not result in anything other than destruction and Zod's escape.

And he looked at gotham's man these days he tried to contact the bat, but sometimes it seemed like the man didn't want his presence and what was true.

Clark Kent on these days off when he watched the knight of darkness in activity.

And the dark knight himself realized his presence he had a certain radar flag and he realized that it was more frequent than normal...

And he noticed his skittish looks in his direction, and at various times and he didn't comment and said nothing, but caught him watching more than often than usual.

And the same applied to the Martian and the amazon...

And he didn't pay attention, realizing that they had their own commitments or even their lives he would let them take the first step, but both Diana and Clark had a relationship, and he wouldn't be the first to speak or take a step forward...

And what he realized were hot looks, hotter than a simple look to see if he had broken bones, was more than... Lewd.

Flying over the skies of Gotham watching from afar, watching in the watchtower...

Shining eyes and reactions to how he would say, needy, or play often...

And he took some work interviewing gotham's rich and seeing from afar the man ignoring him until he gave in...

Those blue eyes ice the Prince of Gotham as he was known, he kept his secret identity away from his life as a vigilante...

And he gradually saw his seductive body flexible and firm, it was an art when he saw him fighting beating criminals.

He was sexy sexy beautiful and in an art on his body covered in scars he watching with his x-ray vision.

And he felt something, gradually conquering man more than a simple friendship, and he had his relationship with Lois, he would expect the right time to say, the right time to reveal himself.

And her relationship with Lois grew older and the more she loved Superman took a year longer to tell the reporter, but that was strange, she loved thealien.

And not the man, and she was in love, he thought she realized that her fascination with the bat, she did indirect, that he ignored.

And he grew up with friendship with the other founders the other members...

And both of them saw each other regularly in the tower or some investigation.

And Diana these days they stayed together fought monsters together...

J'onn in turn was motionless glowing eyes shining and thinking without actually getting into the bat's mind, he was sometimes simply taking part in missions with the Gotham bat more than normal...

And he saw that Diana felt something too, but she wasn't vocal, he didn't give voice to his thoughts and desires...

The three heroes went to visit Gotham City one afternoon, he thought he possibly needed to talk to him, but ledo deception, they thought the famous vigilante was in a meeting..., it wasn't a lie in fact...

And he hid by leaving orders to Alfred...

And they met by coincidence in the cave, but they saw... Alfred cleaning the cave.

And they were displaced like they wanted to be somewhere else, like they wanted another life.

The butler in turn was insightful, he realized that something beyond the thought of friendship flew over their minds..., and the enigmatic message of his master.

But his boss was too far away in the love thing..., and ignored it with a face of a stick.

\- And he stood still looking at the three heroes...

Hello, gentlemen. "The butler said toward the three...

Bruce, are you? " I wanted to know J'onn after more than half a second...

Boss Bruce isn't here. "He said with his aristocratic air and all affected.

If he was surprised by his English accent, even for them.

I came to see... "Trying to gather words, Kal was strange he didn't know how to approach it, and not even Diana, it seemed that the human gallantry and the way to approach a negotiation was new to J'onn.

\- I wanted to talk to Bruce something. " Clarck said looking around with his hands rummaging and scratching his neck.

\- As in the world of men we can simply put in clean cloths. "I was trying to...

"I wanted to talk to him about something- " said the amazon.

"I wanted to say that I feel more than a feeling of brother. " J'onn said.

"He was like a fellow of battles. " she said.

More than that. "Kal said by looking at her like he saw her for the first time.

"I know how you feel. "J'onn said towards him by taking his hand.

You know. " Said the butler putting the bucket and mop aside and approaching the three...

And he laughed and gave a funeral to disguise his fun...

\- I know sensations... - He said. " Feelings. " He said. " And as much as these feelings were kept, some of these do not hurt and it doesn't matter when they aresaved.

And there were others are simply meant to last, but they when they are strong they should be put out and revealed. – Better reveal than to keep even if it is painful. – J'onn said.

\- I'm gathering courage. And he looked toward those other two.

And he almost laughed, the two heroes didn't know where to stick their faces didn't know what to do by rummaging around their covers...

J'onn looked out of place.

And he looking towards him said with a fungada trapping laughter.

And they knew it was true, but they both looked at the amazon case with tears in their eyes.

I'm out of here. "She said.

So am I. " Said Kal.

The missing Martian.

Bruce Wayne, more than ten years ago, tried to get close to Bruce, took this same time to get him to visit in Gotham being allowed into his personal space.

It was difficult for every member of the justice league to have had their attempt shift...

And Diana the amazon was more than happy to approach the dark knight, she felt something more, but it was not allowed, the dark man of Gotham allowed nothing more than a singular, and professional approach...

And at this time amid her conviviality with the world of patriarchy and her relationship with Steve, she felt something in the midst of the missions of the justice league.

And she when she saw him on a mission

At that time Batman and the Justice League fought other criminals and threw them back to prison...

And they approached Bruce more and more, even if imposing his presences.

And they on a heated summer day releasing their respective commitments they agreed that it was worth the best. "And so they looked like a challenge. "We'll see who's the best. " Diana said.

And over the years, what was a competition, and each saw each other as a rival, gradually saw each other with complicity and alliance. "They wanted Bruce, they wanted them both together with them.

And their encounters were unexpected and unexpected and coincidences, became commonplace and they met frequently and shared the failed attacks of each of them, and from friends to lovers and companions in crime.

And soon in those days that followed after Luthor's arrest, again his villains really decided to unite again, were joining forces against Batman there were Poison Ivy, Floronic Man the Joker and Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, they joined once again with the aim of a new plan of revenge and destruction of the bat man...

Putting their heads together they were funded by some wealthy businessman who had contacts in the world of crime.

And so they stayed weeks developing a new drug, being funded by someone from the underworld.

And they united their minds in order to create a new drug and this same drug that ravaged began gradually spreading that went from Gotham to Metropolises and went to Central City.

They started on the corners, alleys, slums, and manholes and drug spots to spread through nightclubs of all kinds growing up until you'll meet those who wanted a more interesting drug.

They launched the drug of the moment a mixture according to some of an sweet and tasty flavor that granted pleasurable hallucinations testosterone and hormonalspikes.

And that's where they would make their users hallucinatory needy for sexual contacts and spikes of more than twelve hours...

And in his investigations for weeks throughout the month and his investigations took him around several nightclubs and parties to which he texted the police andmade.

And there were several beats, he soon found out where there would be a shipment and its manufacture and so he made his beat.

And soon after he learned of a mutagenic drug derived from these compounds and then he learned that there was an illegal drug market that granted mutation new powers and soon after.

And he saw the infested streets of people who were once human now uncontrolled and who would be destroying from Metropolises to Star City and so he saw mouths of smoke drugs being sold illegally millions of drug points and several other illegal markets and illegal labs and smoke shops...

And soon managed to make a trap and an ambush where he managed to catch all his villains what he did not know was that the formula of the drug was afreak and its main characteristics changed ...

Throughout the month he discovered more about a new villain he was a geneticscientist, and a chemist who was actually at the behest of an unscrupulous businessman who became the new drug lord of the underworld...

But this time this man came to be hired by some businessman who had obscure contacts in the world of crime and a particular scientist

And he spent days hanging junkies and drug dealers upside down on top of buildings in search of the answer where this scientist lair would be and so he found out after a while...

Running through gotham's rooftops and he knew before using his cape as parachutes and descend between the buildings to the atmobile Bparked just below him and driving toward the docks where he learned he would be the villain's lair.

And so coming soon and leaving the car in a alley.

He got out of the car and followed the corridors and between buildings, boats and freighters and containers.

And he stealthily between the darkness of the containers and his shadows sneaks between armed security guards who do not perceive his presence.

It between buildings to a transatlantic narco submarine ship of black and blue color. Outside there were few security guards and apparently they were mercenaries.

And he went in knocking out few who were on his way and hiding them in the tied shadows, and he entered the scene.

On the inside was larger on the outside, possibly the site had its own reality expansion there were several employees and scientists and with them too busy people to look at it

It was an immense installation with pointed bridges from the laboratory center and which was linked to another dimension and a barrier protecting the site, while these protective clothing scientists who launched energy projections towards them.

There were several ventilation ducts scattered tanks, now he infiltrated the handling of the protection field that were ultimately protected against human meta.

And there were guinea pigs scattered, when he took another step was contained and trapped by thick and rough giant hands, he saw that there was a tall man with white haired lab coats of fire-colored hair.

And trapped by a ponytail and black shoes and blue eyes approaching his front and all the staff stopped to observe the seine.

And he fought this man for several minutes and several other security guards approached running towards him were many wearing black clothes and implants in his arms.

And looking like scorpions and he fought with each of them when they fell they got up like nothing happened as if they hadn't received a blow that made him unconscious.

And Damian looked toward the vampire who had attacked the fallen girl beside him when she got up and before attacking he threw away with a batarangue.

And he knew where they hid he knew his father would find he ran in his directions and it was an old abandoned church this church looked like a maze of corridors an old cathedral he was there trying to make his father proud...

And he knew he would do the right thing he listened to the conversations about a plan and when all he has to do was use sunshine in a single combustion blast when he was about to throw the lightbomb.

And he was thrown to an extreme right side of the lobby, where there were several broken chairs thrown next door and moments later appeared not only adozen vampires, but thousands of elongated shadows and manholes...

And he ran waiting to leave the church lacked nothing more than ten minutes to dawn and needed to pick up the light gun he heard snap and soon he saw among them a man bat of black flames.

And in front of him direction and his return he saw that taking his gun broke it as if it were wood and soon everyone ran towards him roaring and showing his teeth the man...

And soon appeared looking like his human form as tall as kryptonian as an immense underred re-everything and long, silvertuistic he ran towards him like a melee fight.

And he used the batarangue to escape he raised with the rope above the pillars jumped between platforms and bridges ran between the beams and kicking several vampires...

And around him he ran and jumped shattering the glass sitting between culverts and falling between a alley he running with several vampires around him kicking and pushing away several who threw themselves towards him and thus landing between the busy street...

It was where cars were hit by bat if vampire monsters jumping between cars causing beats by acqueding the boy prodigy when unexpectedly he would be cornered a rope was thrown towards him and pulled into a gargoyle his father was above the hugged and said.

\- Run down the side street, the bat-movel is parked just behind the building, calls the justice league, I'll delay them

Pushing the boy he jumped with the ropes and taking it out of his belt he threw several light bombs around him where several creatures were incinerated and while he was looking up where in a building the distance...

And he saw his son hide he ran towards the center and saw the biggest of all Cain look like a huge bat run toward him he pressed a button on his belt signaling into the league and so ran...

A dark knight running and skipping trash buckets he didn't wear his hood around dead beggars scattered from limbs at twisted and irregular angles they had parts of severed bodies and scattered blood...

And so some some somesomesomes followed by skid some flying as they untangled from a bloodthirsty creature and so before going to meet a wall high like an immense bat jumping toward him a bite and followed by a hug trapping to the ground ...

And whose hands were trapped above his head and several creatures arising from the shadows of dark manholes and alleys he cried and screamed as others came around him and held his limbs...

And while the red-eyed vampire pulled his neck and bites his jugular at a twisted angle pressing their bodies and trapping the ground like his own body and so he gradually lost consciousness.

As a bride he carried him in his arms moments later and soon he took him to the place where a car waited for him off his side and the vampires moved into darkness and others entered sewers...

The city was attacked by several vampires were immense bloodthirsty vampires running and attacking people drinking their blood killing everyone around them...

What... Not me... I wasn't... "And in his conflicting thoughts - but he looked and heard a shrill scream made the side door open by jumping off the plane leaving the autopilot and walking through the buildings.

Gotham City alleys were filling themselves with corpses mostly in alleys and indigent slums that no one would miss were mostly beggars and homeless people and many of these junkies had no family and so far the media had not knowledge of the fact.

But they didn't die of natural causes, but drugs that made him believe they were vampires or powerfulmonsters, smiling butterflies and that they had wings and often were Superman.

And that they weren't really butterflies, let's go, let's go more superman.

Batman hanging himself by the buildings for very little he didn't take such a criminal or in his conception a junkie, but now he had would be doubted

All their victims had their blood fully drained and only their bodies dry and careless they had their necks torn apart and their throats partially ripped out and their twisted bodies.

It was on the third night using his ropes he dreamed that he saw it happen he dreamed that he saw his future... he knew somehow everything had changed... he knew he had a voice in his ear an insistent voice that screamed madly...

And saw in an alley a man being attacked he jumped between buildings ignoring the interior voice of imminent danger and ran sliding down bridges and descending down his ropes and then jumped long on top of the person.

And he looked and saw that he landed on the right person, thinking his weight serving to leave unconscious didn't help at all...


	16. Chapter 16

23

Run, run. – Roared to the victim, a tattered street dweller with messy hair who said nothing ran sliding through the nearby and dark alleys and disappeared from view.

Before he had time he was thrown a few feet ahead falling awkwardly on a wall and then in a garbage bucket what stunned with the thud and stench barely reacted in time.

A roar followed by punching a dirty hand with elongated and red claws threw him from side to side he saw numb for brief seconds and so his bruised shoulder clouded his vision until he quickly tried to escape...

And only to be pushed and soon after piled up in garbage and with a clear kick he pushed away running to be grabbed by the hood and being thrown into another alley and starting to fight again.

And until with a body fight of punches and kicks he hit back with disability and amid the guando fight pushed away throwing a smoke bomb...

And it did not solve and when he was lost he heard whistles from afar then several police officers ran towards him, but they were no match for the contract of ill will.

And the lack of willingness to kill without blinking each of them shot, but without any apparent damage and with a roar...

A few minutes later some ambulance police vehicles to take him to the hospital and the morgue car to other corpses and bandages and medicines for his rescuers...

And so Jim Gordon looked at the seventh corpse that found in a alley by another homeless man. And so he just moaned withheartbreak.

And he looked when the coroner and IML camburão carried the corpse the situation was not going well his officers died in action protecting the dark knight.

And so Jim walked down the hospital hallway and looked toward the emergency room toward his old friend

He entered the emergency room where Batman was watching from the shadows as he once made the dark knight and just as he did before.

And he knew that soon the dark knight would return to his patrol and in the alleys, but far away would take his car and with high speed entered the cave being expected by Alfred.

But that was a secret that wouldn't end for long.

Four police officers were killed to stop the monster and his friend was hospitalized in serious condition to save his life had to show his identity in order to proceed with the hospital.

He entered a room with two uniformed officers on the door threshold and saw a doctor measuring bruce wayne's pressure.

Well, then. - He said addressing an extremely reliable doctor the only one at that moment who could keep the secret of his identity...

He was a white-haired man up to his shoulder and low-aged, middle-aged lab coat and a little stuffed and with Sancho Pança's belly.

\- He lost a lot of blood because of it he had a cardiac arrest we had to have blood transfusion some broken ribs a concussion. - Completing the list.

\- He will survive, but for now he can hardly have relapsed and some hallucinations and wake up stunned disorientation and should not be taken seriously for now by the loss of oxygen, but for now we have to wait until he wakes up. " he said.

That surprises me. " Said the doctor.

Stunned Jim Gordon asked in alarm. What?

Bruce Wayne, a hollow head playboy. "He said thoughtful. - Interesting façade. And so he left the room leaving the commissioner who took a chair from the corner of the room putting next to the bed of an aisling and doped man.

They were a great storm rained to what looked like blood dripping in a small stream people falling to the monde as flies chased by

And so he woke up with a shrill scream struggling and falling with everything on the ground and a shout of freezing followed him, before he got up looked at the one who held him at the scene being greeted by some alarmed nurses and police officers wielding his revolvers.

No, no, no, no, no, no don't hold me the river... the river... - Whispered in agony trying to get rid of the commissioner's hands. - Pulling me...

It's okay, it's okay. "Jim Gordon said holding everyone in his places with his hands up. It was a nightmare. "He said hugging the tall man and looking at everyone.

Wait a minute outside. " I said urgently. And whose hand was on bruce wayne's discomwed chest that looked stunned at everyone.

What is it? "He said looking around. where... - He said he was pulled to bed by Jim Gordon.

It was a nightmare, Bruce. "Still pushing towards the bed without the help of his officers.

It was very real. "He said at the time and lying on the bed and calming down looking amazement at everyone and prominent eyes.

\- We need to measure your pressure and apply medications. "Said one of the nurses with apprehension.

\- All right, said the commissioner.

\- It's okay if I stay, - Asked the commissioner towards the millionaire.

None at all. You said lying on the bed.

He had pulled the catheter and serum syringes out of his veins using a stethoscope measuring the pressure and replacing the serum in his vein the man just breathed looking up without looking toward.

And to each of the occupants including the two officers who looked like statues and kept their weapons in their holsters a tall-statured brunette man and a man whose hair looked like sand looking toward the millionaire.

As they left after filling out the file passing through the officers the man directed his gaze at each of them and asked towards the brunette.

Do you know? asked in his direction.

We're not going to tell anyone. " I said in response.

All right, i'm going to go And looking at the commissioner.

How did it go...? – asked towards his friend, looking very tired. "How did it all end, did you get the creature? - asked closing his eyes.

Yes, i'm sorry. " And looking at his cops. "You can wait outside. And so each of them left the room closing next.

\- I had no doubts, but a lot of suspicions about you, I was right. "Said the commissioner holding on to his shoulder. "I'm proud to be your friend.

\- And me too, Jim. "He seemed apathetic and tired. Where's my uniform? - asked looking toward the door.

In the fourteen bedroom room room of patient belongings

Jim, I... -I was trying to talk to the ceiling.

You're not getting out of here. " Said the commissioner. "I called Alfred he's coming.

Like a clock. " He moaned the man in bed.

\- Yes, like a clock. And he heard the butler the door he was accompanied by the two security guards.

\- Alfred... - Moaned the man in bed trying to move weakly to just be held in bed with only one hand by Jim Gordon. And so fall into unconsciousness again.

... They didn't look like dreams. They were very real and successive... Restlessly rummaging through the moaning bed and apprehension and heartbreak... soon he heard her... Parts of conversations... unconsciousness and awareness...

\- I could never help it... - I said

\- I wouldn't even have a way to...

\- He's a fighter.

\- I'm afraid for him...

Where can that lead...

Several days later he woke up more tired than rested and unaware of what day it was blurry looks replaced by decided.

And seeing a butler sleeping in a chair that had once been occupied by the commissioner, observing his body in search of bite marks and incredibly real dream sanags...

He wanted to get out of there his dreams accompanied him wherever he was...

Seeing his boss wake up and sit he looked in his direction and asked.

Are you feeling well? " asked.

Can we go home? asked the man in bed.

\- Only after the medical examination. "He said with a determined look.

How's the progress of the case? - asked looking around.

As far as you're supposed to go. "I said ignoring the issue.

Alfred... Please... - I was trying to argue.

Please, I say, sir. "He said he was looking exasperating.

Stay, quiet or I'll have you sedar. "Growled towards him.

Then he looked at the ceiling for several hours with a frown on his face and arms crossed until seemed hours came the responsible doctor who said.

\- You mustnot know me, but my name and...

\- Doctor Izac Monroe, 67, widowed doctor once, twelve years old, married three times, separated twice, desquitated once, five children between twenty-twenty-five years old and four resident grandchildren.

And specializing in genetic blood research and viral blood diseases and hospital cancer, which I saved three times, one three months ago from Doctor Porko one of street bandits, and another to be sliced by the joker and that and my doctor now. " I said.

\- I also had my medical research funded by you Mr. Wayne your genetic research at wayne company. " he said.

– Since we were cordially known and presented more than three times among them at benefit parties could release me from the hospital, please. "He said looking at the ceiling and being pinched by Alfred.

\- And a little education, Sir, he saved his life.

\- I'm very grateful, thank you, but I don't want to live in the hospital. " I said.

\- Well, since you insist. "The man said. – But we are not even, since the man who finances my medical research is hospitalized, together with the Gotham fighter, each of them I owe my life and career.

And I can't release, he has money influences and donated a large amount to the hospital, I can be sued for neglect... - It said

\- If you don't release me now, when I get out of here you're going to get your funds cut off. "He said fungando without looking at any of the men.

"I can lower your salary by thirty percent... – I looked at the ceiling ignoring the shocked countenances of the two.

\- You wouldn't dare... - They feared the two pale men at the same time...

\- Try me both, and you're going to get the proof i can do. – Growled for both looking in their directions.

Once out of the hospital...

And so he went to the mansion and researching where he immediately began his research in the books he came across the vampire stories and thus picking up garlic and various silver objects.

And he melted candlesticks and several chains and thus molding in batarangs and weapons specializing in exterminating vampires and in the kitchen took a whole glass of garlic and took the garlic to the cave and sprayed with him and garlic pumps.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Alfred said. " Stop melting the silverware. "He said and so he continued.

\- You have a fundraiser going in 20 minutes your clothes are ready before he left, he heard the butler say.

How and...? "I said looking dumb.

\- Come on, sir, you didn't want to be released, do your part as a good playboy. " He said leaving the room.

All right, Alfred. " Said disconsolate.

At a benefit party, a damn masquerade ball...

This was a party to bring in more and more taxpayer partner partner partners and allies partners and have as blood donation and volunteers in humanitarian causes in Gotham and the Red Cross.

And her host was as always counting the time to go away his emerald green tuxedo and her sleek hair and a white tiger mask.

And he alone hated these moments and even more denied than his endless hunt for crime and his eternal struggle throughout the night.

And they were hallucinations mixed the reality of the tales of their allies and Alfred...

But he had improved throughout the week and so he watched the looks in his direction wondering when they would go towards him...

And he was investigating the lives of those three...

If he saw what he saw he broke into the registry records and looked at Superman's marriage record, he filed a divorce application with Lois...

And he went to talk to Perry on the daily planet and talked to him about the lives of some employees, and so he looked around him, lois said he was having trouble dealing with Clarck.

And he looked toward those two who had complicit looks...

And he heard from Cat Grant that Clark was bisexual he knew they had met in alternative clubs...

And I wasn't alone, there was Diana and J'onn in casual encounters...

And he followed them in these nightclubs, and he was undercover were GLBT nightclubs...

And he listened to some conversations comments and office gossip...

What's the matter with you? "I wanted to know... - And then they talked choking at the same time was confusing...

No... Nothing...

And during the week period he looked around him and he wearing the uniform he can lower turning and looking around him, a look in his direction...

And throughout his rehab period he realized himself stunned, that they were jealous of Hal...

And Hal just didn't touch himself, and he tried to hold on to him, and hugged him in the middle of the hall when he was taken toward the cafeteria...

And he looked at saw their looks and feel the looks of anger...

And then he kissed his face next to his mouth...

And it was enough to hear a growl...

And he had an idea.

Let's practice, Hal. " he said.

And without giving space for conversation took his hand and took him.

And training with Hal practically forcing him to train without the ring in a training room and he took it off his finger with ease.

Scary. " He asked the green lantern one afternoon while sweaty fell on the mat after practice and he.

We need to talk. " Said Kal.

And they were accomposing and approached him in the hallway pressing and in the process pushing Hal as if he were a rival...

\- Did you realize they stayed too long looking at your ass? - Questioned after seeing the bat turn

And then Diana said.

\- I... - Holding Kal's hand...

We have something to say. "He said he was closer to Kal squeezing Bruce...

And he completely understood wonder woman would soon reveal to the world his feelings...

\- We felt... - Kal started...

\- I feel more than love... - J'onn said...

\- I don't understand... - Tried to say seeing him caressing Diana's hands...

And then he got caught off guard... ?

And not and nowhere near that.

We're together. " Said Diana...

And we want more than that. " Said Kal...

No... he got up moving away from both...

There was a hindrance he was left both were more than well together and he was left...?

But they wanted more...

What were they doing here anyway? "He thought...

I feel something. " Kal said...

\- I intend to get back on duty right away. "Bruce said walking away from the two sitting there...

And he walked away from them...

\- NO... - He heard denial in unison...

And he turned and angry retorted...

Who are you to give me orders? "He growled toward the tremswho let go of his hands...

\- I didn't let any of you name my guards and not give me orders about me. "Rosnou moving away...

\- I feel... - Tried to say Diana...

Listen to us. " Kal said...

And they didn't really know whether or not she didn't know what to rummaging her leg open or closed...

\- I love it... - I said...

"Diana... - He looked intrigued. What's that supposed to mean? "He tried...

\- Speak full words. "Growled him towards both.

We want more. " Tried Kal...

\- I know... - Bruce said they seemed relieved...

\- But you have to tell everyone in the league, no relationship between members is allowed. " Said Bruce...

You're the one who created that rule. " Warned J'onn.

That's for a good reason. " Said Batman.

\- Bruce... - Diana said with a smile on her lips... - I thought. –

\- You know, but... - Kal said.

\- I thought it would be... - I tried Kal... - That it would be difficult...

Shit. "Growled him towards both. "Speak soon. - Rosnou

\- We thought it would be harder... - Diana countered... She didn't like to be treated like that.

Like now? " I wanted to know J'onn.

We're together. " He said as if he measured the words.

\- I hope you two make it public and don't even get me in trouble when you reveal you're together.

"He said ignoring their countenances.

"I will be happy to be invited to the wedding.

" He said moving away and going towards the door and left without leaving an answer...

Laughing at their muggle faces, he wouldn't take the step, hoped they'd soon do something for him to laugh more and so he followed down the aisle.

And he ignored them trying to give them both more freedom, more space, so he avoided them was still in the Watchtower, and hoped not to see them so often, and saw Alfred who always appeared in the afternoon...

But he seemed worried...

What's the matter with you? " He tried Alfred in the afternoon that he carried some cookies...

They said they're together. " He said. "I'm giving room for both of us...

And they didn't say anything else? "Tried Alfred.

\- I know what else there is to say. "Bruce said enigmatic.

Didn't you getcurious? "If he ventured to ask the butler seemed curious...

And that he didn't understand...

And he looked intrigued and then walked away looking toward the window.

Your mind was a little confused.

\- They wanted to say more, but they didn't. "Said the dark knight.

"They seemed very nervous.

"And they just said they're together.

And how do you feel aboutit? Asked the hopeful butler.

I'm happy for them. "He said ignoring the butler's dubious countenance.

"They couldn't say anything else. " He said. - But...

\- But...

\- And they want to be with me, they just don't know how to say it. " Concluded the greatest detective in the world. "They're into me. "He said looking toward the computer.

\- And whatelse?

And he made a contest to face and looked closely he said after a moment.

They want to have sex with me. " I said.

And that's not good? " He ventured Alfred.

\- And what I have to do with the relationship of the three who don't seem sincere about how they really feel. " He said. "And he has difficulty saying what they want.

" And your lies to your boyfriends fixed. " He asked in doubt.

I don't understand. " He said.

\- I believe there's something else. " Said Alfred.

And what would that be? "I wanted to know Bruce turning his arms crossed toward his mentor.

Besides they want to have sex with me? " he said.

\- I believe you need to wait. " he said.

And they will talk, but you need to understand feelings, but than logic.

\- And how long do you think it's going to take for that to happen, Alfred? "He asked curious.

It could be sooner. "He said enigmatic.

What is it? "Bruce said without understanding.

\- Alfred, in Clarck's case, it took him years to marry Lois until the moment he had to reveal his secret identity.

\- The Martian he really has trouble understanding human culture.

\- Diana has a hard time simply being feminine. " he said.

"She would be able to eat me after we fought. " he said.

And complicated. " Said Alfred.

"But nothing with you has a simple solution. "Said his old friend.

\- And if they wanted it, it should be easier. " Bruce said.

And these days they wanted to say something by approaching and giving their hands confused and seemed to try to say something they touched it and the same day they seemed to whisper in corners before approaching it...

Batman in turn didn't make any attacks, but he showed himself more often and even he prammed his ass and often lowered to get his boot...

And they followed him as usual towards the gym...

And when trying in vain to say something besides following him like hungry dogs...

And he walked down the hall, there were hardly many league members for those days, outside of the period he was still...

As he could know there were many missions.

Clark couldn't think his blows were more violent toward a sea monster causing him to smash in the midst of other monsters a kraken that appeared soon after.

Diana in turn enraged by her cowardice complicity she punched punched punched until there was nothing left of the monster.

And they both created a carnage of sea monsters trying to drag a cargo ship into the depths.

And they saw some heroes like Aquaman who in turn had nothing to do with the violence of blows spreading blood and guts to all sides of the sea.

And he saw some touring ships in the distance seemed like the marine monster's attacking season...

It was five times in a space of ten days...

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive as if it were a space being.

And without breath they were actually outperforming the alien form and so were with chips and nano coated machines as if they were going to attack from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various ramifications of alien technology and thus Brainiac's technology looked like the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanistic ability.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it for that.

And there were mouths at various points of town he would need to interfere with radio and satellite waves and interference from cell phone waves.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the technology stolen from Apokolips to interfere and camouflage his approach.

And the ship exists a unique type of radio waves, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly into the ship's own signal.

A roar was heard. "Luthor. – The man in question looked toward the ship and thus saw Brainiac his green elongated physiognomy and with tubes and tentacles connected on an immense ship, an android an alien shape that connected by wires and cables to the ship and had put in tubes and stasis , several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised me to help spread kryptonite. " He said. "And I would bring you a better world if I wanted the savior of the earth.

I was stopped. " He said - Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once to destroy the league in bringing the Superman.

\- I tried my best. " Said Luthor.

But it wasn't enough. " I said. - Just needed to bring kryptonian to me, the docile superman covered in special kryptonite that you created eat the information you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth. And you just needed to leave the league of docile justice to me.

And so he should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. "He said showing the man about an intense red light he looked around him the manstruggling.

And on cameras as if it were skeleton shaft of strong membranes and as if it were living organs and pipes and tentacles trapping the man of steel and around scattered several heroes of the earth with pipes and tanks trapping them.

And so they looked and Luthor said. - Nothing will stop us, we are free of impediments and obstacles that slow us down. " I said.

We really are, Luthor. – brainiac said he heard a noise and a buzz and so tentacles and several robots connected to Brainiac caught him.

\- YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M YOUR ALLY. " He said when he was carried away being taken towards another camera.

"You failed me and you haven't failed anymore, I don't need you anymore. " Said the alien.

"Your planet will be mine and I will take everything you want besides it to be just a part of this ship but also the white Martians. " I said.

And so he was taken on several cameras and tentacles and skeleton and thus seeing his front floating screens thatconnected.

And they tuned towards satellites and various alien forms being taken ashore and several screens showing various parts of the world being conquered...

Screams along the descent falling people and others running and bruised being kidnapped caught from their separate families, by the machine land that one day forms whiteMartians.

And they were people being collected as samples and being taken by ships and small waves of electricity converted into soldiers and slaves along the site and several people being altered and with various machines and tentacles inserted into their heads and so they were being brainwashed.

The cities being destroyed and soon everything around were converted into various forms being consumed by tentacles that sank on earth and consumed and began to destroy and consume everyone by merging in the same alien form...

And in the meantime somewhere else...

He had studied the plants of Brainiac's ship the last time he invaded the ship.

And this room was huge hidden in an underground away from a busy street and a busy room near a secret passage, where there were several stretches of corridors, and which led to a warehouse and thus putting inside a huge truck.

And so when they started cataloging, there were several female people who were hooded and red clothes like lines shaped like masre red clouds and protectors dressed from head to toe, and there was no single part discovered...

And the league while in the next instant again he should know at posts were several uniformed security guards in black and armed his energy weapons at the posts.

And so when putting all the lead boxes in the truck and opening the floodgates they heard an explosion and from inside these floodgates exploding explosion followed by anotherexplosion.

And the next, and there was a widespread dark smoke rising and out while each of the partially opened entrances were broken and destroyed and thus all destroyed and several pieces of rubble while scattered debris...

So when he heard everything around the facility was attacked and they emerged from another door both sides were broken into and walls knocked down and a huge tremble.

Emerging breaking into the entrance through both sides, several mercenaries in black and red, protectiveclothing.

And with bulletproof vests wearing masks and thick displays, and thus wielding weapons that didn't appear to be real bullets and so he noticed by his cameras in his lab.

And there was a system and delay that made vision difficult and so he used a program that caused him to repeat the same image for several seconds...

Underground popping up around when the alarm triggered and so several security guards emerged armed because the hooded mercenaries were faster with their guns in fists knocking down all security guards around.

And so they attacked all security guards invading the lab and some dividing and going up and down several armed and uniformed staircases.

And thus investing toward various security guards and thus investing and knocking out several opponents not giving chance to defend themselves by disfering blows toward various security guards, who emerged around knocking down several unconscious security guards falling to the Floor.

While Luthor, seeing on his cameras he ran toward his secret lab security banquer and hid in one of his underground vaults with his numerous scatteredcameras.

And noting that some cameras were destroyed by the attackers black paint spreading in some that were not seen and not destroyed around and some other darkened displays.

He ran toward his numerous camera screens and saw that around his installation several invaders looked like mercenaries that at that time they were now breaking into the labs and knockingdown.

And knocking out scientists, technicians, security guards and supervisors and several other employees and some were tying unconscious security guards to the ground.

And so the treminhão was now its open interior and for its heartbreak filled by several boxes of his own creations and the worst of all the kryptonite stones of his creation and were all.

And worst of all he wanted to tear off the informant he had in his own safety, but needed to call the police Methropoles or his own personal guard.

And the worst would be your files and flat documents and more plans were being stolen and transferred, a virus was inserted in seconds into your system, and scrambling everything...

And he at that time called the police, but the lines were interference afterwards occupied and took longer than necessary, after all did not need at first.

But it was late and everything had been misplaced and stolen, since on the street watching through their cameras there were several mercenaries running and knocking down cops around.

And while others carried their stones and filled with several compartments of the treminhão and just behind they ran with separation of bikes around like a guard.

And so they heard sirens and around police officers and so with bazookas deferring energy weapons toward several vehicles and around.

And he himself was suffering the effects of so much radiation which would be a big problem he felt the leak...

He felt badly getting worse and his body swollen while he couldn't take it anymore he climbed the mansion and put on a pajamas and went toward his room a restless time in his bed and couldn't sleep just restlessly and he hoped someone would go to his back You...

And when before finishing his sleep he heard a beep and when his television called from his room he saw with blurry eyes rising from his bed toward his computer on hisdesk.

And he sat in the chair at his desk he opened the screen and saw the same thing Luthor saw and it wasn't good, at least for the bald guy, he knew he couldn't be included, since they would never connect him to it...

And that now it was worse and he now saw an attack on Metropolises and at that moment he saw an attack on Luthor's labs and the cameras in his secretroom.

And through hackedinternal system, and with several of his cameras and it was at this time that the hero appeared that he least wanted to see at that time Supergirl flying towards the treminhão flying at great speed

He recovered his gallows and at that point and so got up could not find other clothes had no will andcheers, but had to go towards the cave took a robe and went down the stairs running.

And he so entered the clock room and put the time on the clock went down the stairs and entered his closet he ran toward his clothes and donned his armor and his belt cover and hood.

He ran towards his plane and entered triggered the controls and flew out of the cave passing through the waterfall toward Metropolises for several minutes at high speed.

And so while monitoring on his screen the immense and destructive battle that took place in Metropolises with the arrival of Superman who tried to punch towards some mercenaries but each of them had energy weapons and amazingly seeming kryptonite that didn't make it more or less easy.

And meanwhile in Metropolises when he saw the loading of several rocks in trembles while it was directed at high speed he saw toward the eyes and cameras on his ship.

Lex Luthor watched for his cameras from both his facilities and the street and his satellites and each of the satellite scenes and external cameras in the same way Batman did it through his ship's displays and cameras, which both watched.

Meanwhile in another part of Metropolises that was not affected.

On the other side of town, near the metropolises shopping center, they discounted the site they managed to get the signal back and thus Luthor himself with the help of more than 7lawyers.

And they got a release warrant and so he was rescued from his cadmus prisoncell, the cleaning staff with Luthor's help and contribution

Meanwhile, Superman in turn taking advantage of other people's lack of attention...

He had taken off his suit as soon as he left the city center heading towards an old classic movie center of old movies and thus entering the cinema and heading towards another location heading towards the bathroom, and inside a dark bathroom.

Putting on his blue and red outfit his red underwear and his willingness to try to conquer Bruce without knowing when he will wake up and when he will respond to his advances.

Flying toward the faster mutation and radiation research and diagnostic center that could say your grudge and hatred for both yourself and Luthor.

He should hate Luthor and hunt the man, kill him and stick all the stones of kryptonite down the throat, his grudge and hatred for Luthor created new proportions, but could not prove.

And he couldn't just go towards the center of the explosion and or just rip the heart out of the bald.

His desire was to kill the bald man from quartering his body and incinerating with his red eyes and tight his rigid arms and his enraged expression.

He looked toward the darkened skies and watched as he flew in the opposite direction that cleaning staff with algae in the cleaning process, some new procedures in cleaning radiation

They saw a genetic anomaly, an extensive problem that focused on each cell, hormonal and chromosomal change, and Kryptonian blood and its DNApairs.

And the potential radiation itself in its prolonged and cumulative effect, and the mutation caused by meteors altered by genetics.

All this came together and was being fought by the patient's body who was rejecting alien DNA and while the body fought against its own organism, and causing a deterioration in cells and DNA was ultimately destroying itself.

There was inside his body a battle in his own body that was already with extensive rejections of the cells his body was struggling with his owndefenses.

And thus causing a similar form to cancer lumps and hormonal uncontrollability and also calombos similar to tumors spreading throughout your body.

And genetic anomalies induced and assimilated by a foreign body in case the organism fought its own defenses that had absorbed the DNA of extensive Kryptonian and still rejecting the cells.

Causing the body's defenses to attack the body itself, to which they saw the foreign organism, it was already a weakened organism with chromosomal anomalies already fighting a mutation now attacking the body as if simulating an autoimmune disease.

The body's own defenses similar to causing a strong and powerful destruction of the organism that in turn was destroying itself.

And so they looked toward the graphs and spreadsheets the hormone rates similar to autoimmune diseases that attacked the body itself and so they watched it around and so they observed all thecancer.

And as if it were a systole and simulation of a millennial leukemia of cancer that in turn simulated an autoimmune disease and yet all this too fast even to cure...

The body was using its own proteins to fight the defenses of the body itself and with that they could not simply solve overnight.

In case looking around one of the doctors on the board's medical board looked at the plan of attack and none of them in that room would tell reporters on duty.

And it was that it was not his problems, and so they heard that they should go to the oval office of the hospital and there were several reporters when they were asked if they between looking and said one of the medications and specialists among them when getting up.

\- We are prohibited by law and with respect to patient medical secrecy of sharing any information about the health of our patient... – He said to hear what everyone had to say getting up fast and questioning one in particular a tall man in glasses and so with a hillbilly accent. –

\- This patient in particular and one of the richest men in America... - He said. And you tell us you can't share it. "I was trying to argue.

\- That's why it's pretty clear that it's not your problems and if you want to know something, wait for him to rehabilitate himself. " He said. "Maybe he thinks about counting. " He said. – In the thoughts of each of the doctors his secrecy was absolute and that something like dealing with the most importing superhero in the world.

As long as this they left the room and went back down the hall towards the hallway and headed to the top floor of Bruce Wayne's icu room.

The fact that complicated the health of this patient in particular...

That his patient was Batman and had stolen kryptonite let alone that he had a blood transfusion of Superman, and he looked toward Batman's children in his photos and the various cameras around Gotham, and saw him coming through the back of the cave entrance , the youngest boy and soon the boy among them.

\- You know everything you say is in this room. " He said.

And so the medical board they entered these specialists' room. "All this was between us.

And what he shared with us a recent transfusion of Superman's blood. "I was saying they heard an offering from each of them.

But that's harmful? " Asked another with his leather jacket.

\- More than harmful... - Said one of the experts. – A human's DNA cannot blend into kryptonian DNA causing an autoimmune disease the body is rejecting platelets the body is fighting the organism it considers invasive. " He said.

– And at that moment the body is causing and simulating an autoimmune disease. "I used to say every one of them.

\- Apparently we can only say that all this and an extensive genetic anomaly that he shared with us that he and Batman and we don't want to know anything else what we're looking for and about alien physiology and the way of life that shows the extent of his orga Nismo. " He said.

\- Apparently every cell phone and considered invasive... - Said one of them.

\- We need you to share with us kryptonian biology information information about your information data so that we can find a way to reverse the situation. " I said. And in the case everything they can share with us.

\- We don't know much about Krypton or Kryptonian biology. " He said.

"All we know is what Bruce told us. " Said another around the medical board...

Nothing... Nothing... not even to help so we can know how to reverse this situation. " He said.

\- We can increase the chances...

\- I'm going to share with you about all this...

"Everyone looked out the window at that time was the hooded Kryptonian entering there the woman had breasts as big as the powerful ones, and so spoke behind the mask in that room.

And so opening the door and coming in...

\- Are all Kryptonians guilty of Bruce's deterioration? "He asked turning towards everyone.

\- The transfusion made the week before causing a mutation and being rejected as soon as it was fought by the antibodies along with yesterday's kryptonite explosion. " Said one of them.

\- His blood was rejected by the patient's body forcing him to attack his own organism, such as a joint attack, an autoimmune disease, along with the genetic mutation caused by the explosion in the center of Metrophic...

\- And so it got worse and as for a blood transfusion... - asked another doctor

\- It would be possible twelve hours ago... - He said with caution. – But platelets and white blood cells have already joined the body and the body's defences and thus causing extensive damage to thebody.

Andle eventually caused an autoimmune disease of which by itself deteriorating the body and inducing a similar form by radiation his body now has something similar to millennial leukemia by radiation.

– Apparently the fact that he underwent extensive kryptonite radiation over the years and an immense bomb that hit his body directly, and a miracle that has not alreadydied.

And it caused his body to weaken and his defenses have now fallen without white platelets without red platelets his defenses have been compromised.

"So he's dying because of kryptonite. "He said with distress. "I couldn't just live with it. "He said and so he moaned.

Retreating with his hands over his eyes he leaned against the wall. "We could just change all this...

\- Yes and No... That's going to happen if you don't solve it soon, it's going to end up dying. " He said.

" If you survive, it could end up vegetative. " He said.

But if we solve this and reverse the degenerative pictures if we cannot regenerate their cells. " He said.

And so they looked in his direction he looked at each of them and went toward one of the members of the medica board and so spoke.

\- We need you to pull yourself together and talk or show us some kryptonian physiology file. " He said. "As soon as possible... - He said. – Any important information.

And here it is. – Delivering a flash drive in your hands. - As soon as possible. - I said

Can I see my father? " Asked the other towards another hooded woman heading to the other end of the room...

\- yes, but be quick, he's not conscious. " I said.

And so they were taken toward the top floor in the ICU they moaned and choked in his form a man lying unconscious with tubes and wires and cables in his body a respirator and so small tumors in his body and seen each silhouette he had tumors all over his body and in they stayed several minutes.

I can come and go in seconds of the Crystal Tower. " He said and so he glided and flew out the window and with immense speed he headed south, towards the icy sea and entering the Crystal Tower.

And so opening the door he ran and went toward the crystal data and with a small flash drive he knew there was a way to transfer in human data.

And he looked towards him and transferred and so flew in the middle of the wind I felt his own icy tears and listening to the cry of Bruce's children, all because of him...

And so he came to the hospital and at that moment he saw each of the specialists on the board medica waiting for him and at that time they took him toward his offices and put it on a computer.

And leaving the woman of hooded steel in the other hallway, and at that time showing graphics and at that time the data downloaded from her files and so studying he looked toward the man of steel and said a tall woman with curly hair and bronze skin.

We'll work it out from now on please let us work it out. " I said watching everything...

He went out the hall and saw that Sara and Yvana removing their masks, each sitting in a side-by-side chair they watched while with revolting looks towards him, none of them liked him at that moment...

And there were other women removing their masks...

I... i didn't want anything said. " He said. "The only thing I wanted was for him to be okay. " He said.

" I found no other solution for anything other than blood transfusion. " He said.

"I thought I did something good for his life.

Hell is full of good deeds, Sara. "Yvana said approaching.


	17. Chapter 17

23

\- Afriana slowly approached with tears in her eyes. " And saying.

– He is swollen and covered in tumors, he breathes through appliances. " He said.

"I never wanted to go to the hospital for his possible death. " He said.

"I didn't want to see him that way. "He cried.

"I never imagined he was going to die before me. " He said.

"I want to see him happy so badly.

"His and autoimmune disease caused by his blood, his DNA... – He countered.

"Your alien blood. " I said.

"I wish he had never become Batman. " He said.

" That I hadn't even known the justice league or Superman. She cried.

– Cancer by himself and provoked by kryptonite so many times he tried to use to stop Superman. "He regretted it.

– I never imagined he would die soon of cancer and some autoimmune disease caused by alien antibodies.

\- I want him to stay away from the entire justice league he should save himself from these conflicts. " He said. "If he dies... - Yvana choked.

– You know that all Kryptonians and Superman himself would gain an enemy that will rival his hatred of aliens with Luthor, I don't know if we could allow him to bring him closer to the league. " He said.

– Unless for when Bruce recomposes. " He said.

If he survives. " He said. - And if there are no sequels. " He added.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him. - I said

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. " He said. And then flew with the wind and several and several come back until you put your mind in place and return...

Meanwhile hours earlier while Bruce Wayne became conscious for minutes before being sedated and soon after induced into a coma...

\- Mr. Wayne, we've been able to isolate a component of your system. " Said one of the doctors. –

\- Apparently your body is battling Kryptonian DNA to a battle in your body. " He said.

While we cannot completely isolate such protein in fact, we will induce your body to speed up the process of mutation...

While... that Superman DNA... - He said.

"He had a blood transfusion on me... " He said.

– He increased the risks of millennial leukemia...

\- Not necessarily... - He said.

– In fact if we get the data of Kryptonians and their biology. " He said.

– We may accelerate the process of mutation inducing kryptonite to a new mutation in your own organism and merging. " He said.

– And its radiation accelerating the process of mutation we will create what we call a stable chimera and we will have three pairs of DNA that stand out and merge forming a mosaic chimera, a true hybrid of DNA from the kryptonite mineral itself and the Kryptonian being and the Kryptonian being and also a human the perfect genetic mutation of two distinct beings. " He said.

And you don't have to worry about all this between us.

That's if you accept. " He said.

I don't have... choice... - And he said. "It's either that, or death... - He said.

\- I know you're not comfortable with this, but it could be a great way of science and humanity. " He said.

So we can go on? " He asked.

I'll take it. And so they sedated him and followed by his new procedure.

Meanwhile hours later in the board room medica...

\- In this case, and good lie about the motive of the genetic mutation? " asked one of the doctors to the rest of his colleagues.

Yes... - Said one of them. " This procedure, and this situation and extraordinary that both the situation and outside the parameters... - It said.

\- And that and patient medical secrecy. " I said.

One of them said. – In the case of all this and a genetic mutation, your body is creating a skin cocoon the tumors and calombos are nothing more than the skin itself stretching and inducing a mutation for when it all ends it will change completely.

\- And similar to cancer and sometimes metastasis and millennial leukemia, but with the difference, clear that we actually induce the process of cell anchoring mutation. " He said.

\- And with that we will be able to isolate a portion of kryptonite's DNA and some liquefied kryptonites, which Bruce Wayne sent us weeks ago before Brainiac's attack we managed to meltkryptonite.

And in this case we were able to isolate the DNA components of the stones and use them by injecting into their body as a form of anchoring and inducing the body to accept and change the organism.

\- Induce cells to regenerate and change a controlled mutation. " Said one of them.

\- And it's going to change in weeks. " He said. – But if we speed up the process with his body by injecting a protein and stem cells that will have DNA and proteins isolated from Kryptonianembryos.

\- And that we can copy the cells, and together with the growth hormone.

"It will be faster and he will not feel pain since he will be unconscious and in a coma. " I said.

"None of us must not forget that this is a huge step in science and that if we can stabilize. " He said.

" We can thus create our own chimeras on the black market. " He said.

" We will be famous in the underworld. " He said.

\- Have you ever imagined a three-pair human dna hybrid with kryptonite? " Said a young woman.

– I think if we induce the process while it is in a coma and recreate altered chromosomes and as an anchor, and so induced he had suffered no pain, and this process of genetic mutation by kryptonite and alien DNA.

And human. " Completed another one.

\- I was able to isolate a component and a protein in fact, yes when it became conscious enough to give its acceptance. " I said.

– If we put the whole range of proteins and all substances atonce.

And yet keep him in a coma yet the mutation will take only hours and isolate a specific DNA portion, and stand out on the host DNA, and so he will wake up in days later, but we're not so sure.

\- And that's risky there's not a hundred percent chance of survival. " He said. – And a risky process and totally with a hundred percent of death risks. " He said. " After all it was never done and totally risky.

– And that's just isolating and delivering dna to speed up the process of kryptonian DNA that Bruce Wayne handed us a sample of collected Kryptonian DNA. " He said.

– And this could elevate us from status to great geneticist induce a body that instead of rejecting host DNA it will now merge and form a new cell. " I said.

\- We must not forget that this is completely illegal and the process and also obscure and in this case we must not reveal to anyone and that our careers depend on it. " Said one of them.

\- And then our career in the black market is waiting if we can do the procedure successfully. " I said.

\- Then we can start and inject the proteins. " I said. "Then we should go towards the center of your room. - I said

\- At this time we will create stem cells derived from DNA and alien embryos, but instead of killing the fetus itself, we will fuse the cells forming a new being derived, at this time we will have to create a pure being.

And properly alien and merge your cells and your pair of DNA stand out and overlap with host DNA and inducing new DNA to merge into a new alien form and in this way we will merge the form and create more pairs of DNA. – He said. – He said. –

\- We need a DNA or host cell that stays anchored so that we can maintain human form and change gradually. " I said.

A specialist from the left said. - In particular he has to maintain a human hostform without compromising another portion of DNA. " I said. - But keep the three plots ofDNA.

And both human and alien and that way that it maintains a human form, but that overlaps and has DNA next to the body and separated.

And keeping it in alien shape and overlapping and at the same time completing the missing DNA and thus replacing the host.

So we're set. " They said.

As they left they went down the hall to meet their relatives.

\- And so they came out with the data and passed each of their relatives their children in tears. " I said.

\- And then what conclusion did they come to? "Tim asked by watching each of the doctors left.

\- We will try a risky treatment with a DNA culture, high-risk treatment, inhibitors to prevent a rejection by proteins and Superman antibodyculture.

And a lot of hormones that would be one of the forms of cancer treatment that in our view, this is not natural, is going too fast in the deterioration of cells.

\- Some but changed and in this case the procedure was with DNA culture. Some cells isolated and so altered with chemotherapy and totally risky. " He said.

" Actually and very dangerous. " Said one of them. –

At the time we need to take him to the treatment center and this will be in hours until we can see improvement. " He said.

\- At the moment you should stay... - Said another when everything is ready we will call. " I said. And so they followed down the aisle and got into the elevator.

And time to start. "You heard one of them say.

And at that time they went up and when they entered the room it was large led-coated white specially created for this procedure several nurses in white sily clothing.

And so they observed the site that was covered with tubes and serum bags and connectors and also various screens and machinery and monitors to monitor the progress of each process that proteins were injected into their veins and each x-ray that would monitor in long processes and hours

They observed that each isolated culture in the room and so they began connecting pipe catheters and various procedures they had already left each of theproteins.

And they were separated ready and syringes and at that time they began to inject and so each of them connecting probes into his body and so they were connected in his veins.

Kryptonite settles as a form of anchoring of a certain DNA so as not to stand out to each other they would create a hybrid and thus had this form of anchoring and cellular mimicry.

He had some separate proteins and DNA and kryptonian DNA and Oano, which was in his body would now be induced to merge cells and chromosomes that merged and under the microscope that showed the union of each part that occurred the mutation of cells and the change of human body The.

And the increase in hormonal cells and injected more of the same alien DNA into their veins and catheters they observed that each skin increased calombos hanging out and mixing like excess skin that formed beneath the old as it changed skin.

And at that time noting that they were not tumors but a kind of unnatural skin graft cocoon they removed from everywhere turning from side to side and withincisions.

And the loose-haired piece of hair that grew others in its longest place and their entire body changing skin and putting each excess skin loose in a bowl.

They began to observe and remove the soft skin that was loose and so they watched the change of heart rate accelerating and the process of mutation the monitors went crazy.

And thereare changes and heartbeats and rates of white and red blood cells and the blood that mixed with the old and hormonal change.

And so they injecting more and more hormones from the growth aliens and liquid kryptonite altered, and inducing the organism itself andchange.

And at that time he had changed and the excess skin now slimmer and the wires connected and now his abnormal breathing faster and faster.

They watched his body and DNA the circular lines that descended through his chest and mosaic on his back, as if contours on his body arms and legs that were altered with lines that were andcirculated.

And so they saw the mosaic drawing on the back and turning their body and so they watched every part of his anatomy and the tumors letting off his body being removed from his body with acorn of meat.

And these that came loose from his body leaving only the new skin with curves and breathing as if it emerged again and thus renewal of his body.

And also of his lungs and all his defenses and now every organ regenerating and thus white and pale skin as pale lines.

And soon his heart stopped beating using now a defibrillator several times in his heart to start beating again, and thus removing what would be loose skin graft.

And so they saw their changes when their physiognomy elongated strong and slender body and strong arms and wide hips his beautiful thick and long wide penis.

And so the machines went crazy and when he choked and then returned to normal his long hair that grew up to his waist.

And so they observed that his body regenerated and recomposed and thus watching leading to x-ray and MRI and also to man and so and they watched his progress while cleaning hisbody.

And so they put on a hospital pajamas, and so they began to measure pressure and heart and remove several ampoules of blood and soon they put it on a stretcher and took him down the aisle.

And so the scan room and toward this leading to do and CT scans and several other x-ray blood and electrocardiogram tests.

And so after several tests connected to tubes and catheters and taking him toward the waiting room where they put it and in bed covering with the blankets...

And so removing the sedative they watched the man move and his reactions from his body and organism.

And soon after he was putting on listening groans and so he watched the man waking up one of the doctors the chief doctor took the clipboard and cataloging in graphics of his system...

Meanwhile somewhere else...

A few weeks before...

The countless times he had saved his teammates.

And so he was there, seeing himself inside a ship to which he did not know if it was past present life or a distant future...

And so he had been going through very badly for weeks, was attended by several specialists and Eduarda himself...

It had been years since I saw her, and he should have continued to travel towards the limbo and temples of Zarathanis...

The problem was that it just wouldn't take long on this timeline, and it wouldn't even be more than a few more weeks than here...

And so he was also passing zariel according to the 18-year cycle and the transition...

And then and of course he wouldn't tell them all that he would just leave, and in the meantime he saw a way to simply pursue travel to another plan, and arranging excuses to stay away...

And he contacted Eduarda Madrialbis Quistelae, a board of doctors, detectives, investigators and also his personal lawyer Amasteus Wana and her son Anafios and also Mrs. Fatima...

And i haven't seen these people for years, they were the same since the moment I didn't see each of them...

And they didn't visit them at his mansion so he traveled in one of Eduarda's mansions in England...

And so he agreed to meet with a specialist and a pain camouflage, and so saw Lark Carpenter...

And he reported in a nutshell of his phase of metamorphosis and change that would occur in months and he would be weakened and all the would happen tothem.

And these wouldlook similar to brain diseases would look like simulations with cancer, but it wouldn't be, over months they would look more like that and needed support to keep it in the bay and camouflage it...

He used his new experimental ship with Martian technology stolen this technology he confiscated by helping clean up the first invasion and Krypton technology that also stole and copied files from the fortress of solitude.

And that's not clear Clarck knowing.

And also several ways to invade unnoticed he camouflaged his beats with his new Batman outfit a perfect blend of Kevlar lead kryptonite for his heartbreak and a mineral he had found on the island of the Amazons.

It was an outfit created at his request by Hephaphus that he asked diana united with the perfect symbiosis of Wayne Tec's technology.

A red outfit that camouflaged and also interfered with signs passing straight like an invisible outfit, and hid their vital signs.

He put it across the earth next to a certain Martian he then knocked him out and simply left him in suspended animation.

He had a magical and undetectable transport capability, so he infiltrated by scrambling the circuits around the site.

He looked towards the site his tablet looked with every form of armor and so malleable and final he didn't need much of an undetectable form, but that he peed in protection after all it was just for infiltration and that didn't include defenses...

He discovered a way to interfere in the waves of ways to direct Brainiac's information and then he went toward the processor by entering and diverting from alleys and narrow passages by climbing through pipes and small oxygenation vents.

He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

By small alleys and diverting from passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed several aliens, and with the chips shutting down and barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry brainiac circuits to lose control of his ship and nano machines and then he headed toward the processor at the bottom of theship.

And so he didn't turn off his camouflage, but he knew that by unloading his virus and the small program that would interfere and shuffle the circuits via Wifi he unloaded he would have minutes before he was noticed and released his allies...

He looked towards the site his tablet looked with every form of armor and so malleable and final he didn't need much of an undetectable form, but that he peed in protection after all it was just for infiltration and that didn't include defenses...

He discovered a way to interfere in the waves of ways to direct Brainiac's information and then he went toward the processor by entering and diverting from alleys and narrow passages by climbing through pipes and small oxygenation vents.

He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

By small alleys and diverting from passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed several aliens, and with the chips shutting down and barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry brainiac circuits to lose control of his ship and nano machines and sings it went toward the processor at the bottom of theship.

And so he didn't turn off hiscamouflage, but he knew that by unloading his virus and the small program that would interfere and shuffle the circuits via Wifi he unloaded he would have minutes before he was noticed and released his allies...

\- I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

\- Your plan failed bat man, I won't let you interfere with my plans, I'm going to conquer this planet, and with it I'm going to destroy any chance. - It said

\- You won't be here anymore I'm going to convert into one of my soldiers as soon as I'm not going to let you finish this. " I said.

"I don't think you can get that far as that. - Brainiac said

And when he swerved a lot of android came after him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand went down minutes before and ripped the computer out of his support and so he destroyed it and throwing him seconds before he fled to others debuted.

\- I doubt he can, even if he can control me if he thinks so, so why did you let me get this far. asked the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty insect that's bothering me. " I said. "Everything you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. "He said with his gaze.

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.

\- I'm my own direct system and my own brain. " I said.

\- You think I'm not ready for you, Batman, I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. - I said

"And so I don't think the same. " Batman said by straying and completely unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

He was caught by the tentacles and raised above the ground stuck by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard amid debate and fighting.

\- It's no use fighting, unlike the others they were in an easy way i don't think you're going to be hard, a simple human who came to my shipwillingly.

And so when you're done brainwashing you'll be one of mine.

And he thought. - Soldiers. - He had a rope with tentacles trapping high.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her out of his hands and he was subjected.

And seeing several screens and countless conductors he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded.

He tried to get rid of it, and so jump and run away...

Don't fight Batman, let me find out your secrets. - He said while he tried to pull his hands and try to cut the cables and several times being trapped by magnetic currents,

He heard a noise Brainiac snorted and turned toward him amid his fight, he struggled trying to loosen up, when with one of his bombs he brokeloose.

And with that throwing the machines away, he looked toward the alien and said,

\- You had not become a slavetome. - He said and before he let go again was arrested and so stuck to the top and directed to a tube and so he moaned and kicked missing the chance to catch again.

And atssim he started running out of tentacles by jumping the tentacles and when he heard an increasingly loud noise and when he triggered the device ending breaking into the systems.

\- You and a little worm, not and even Batman, diverting my attention and the worst of it dying at my feet. " Hesaid.

Andstarting to discover his secrets, breaking into his mind with the tubes.

You... How a human worm could simply come here without a way back, dying of a genetic disease. " He said.

\- It wouldn't do any good to have you with me if you're going to die in weeks. " He said.

\- Then I will finish the service that nature has begun not and even, and as you die I will show what is happening the earth and your league allies while you die by my hands and found that you have done nothing to change your situation.

When he called and looked at the screens behind him showing the situation and live videos of the earth and his cells...

He heard the radio and satellite wave satellite systems, invade the systems scrambling everything around several cables towards falling to theground.

And when they heard several alarms and several times when he was caught up and then a thunderous alarm and so he looked and said.

What about this? – asked Brainiac, when he would open his screens and then he failed after his ship shook and the barriers and creaking around and everything began to tremble, and around the earth shapeundone.

And thesaddles destroyed and before he saw the signal and the cameras turned off he saw that the cameras and saddles were static stopped and it couldn't be just that it couldn't be...

Alert, alert, alert, self-destruct system activated, pumps projected in 20... 19...

YOU SHIT. - Roared Brainiac.

A loop on his system shuffled his computers he was tricked by a simple human.

The justice league escaped... - Batman said. " While you cared about me I managed to hack into your central data and release everyone

\- I'm the human worm that destroyed his plans and let go of the... – And he choked being squeezed by several robotic tentacles.

\- You lost Brainiac...

His words were just unfinished words.

"But I will at least kill you never to interfere with my plans again. –

And they were like pointed and final probes piercing his body and inserted with violence inside him toward passing shaving his heart.

And he heard the noise of torn flesh and blood dripping out his own laugh and then he had a tentacle with a probe piercing his lung stomach.

And cutting and crossing your body in various parts. Leaving circular marks piercing his body and blood flowed like a stream...

And then he'd be noticed... Too late the amount of blood a human has...

Months later...

And so moments later he didn't see that empty room, but Bruce lying...

The screams the times the man let go and so he didn't hear it as a badly tuned sign...

But sometimes he stopped everything going back to the normal hell of his day-to-day life when he took care of the man in that hellish bed...

And while that as if he saw behind a camera and an empty building, the moment he saw himself the presence of Bruce disappear...

And I don't know if it was in your dreams or in reality, but one day it happened...

And they saw each of them in their most lived dreams an awake and lucid Bruce who loved and forgiven them...

And just as if in an alternate reality, among your dreams, and or that was nothing more than an illusion after all...

And Bruce had been missing a long time ago... or if he had never woken up or if he had left and never returned...

The Martians controlled by the silver lobe were used...

And Clarck a few months after Batman returned to active duty, they were getting closer and closer to something, as he didn't notice, but that glimpse disappeared and he returned to his plans and his plans were... They depended and their will, and so...

Luthor acquired an obsession, and of course it was either forever or at some point in his past or the mere fact of him hating aliens and wanting to kill them all...

And so he wanted to destroy the invading alien, or anyone, but Superman was always his target, always the victim, and always the one who was the source of his hatred...

But either he didn't know why or he forgot...

And after this immense Brainiac catastrophe, his days became worse...

He was persecuted by the authorities...

And so he formulated a plan...

Batman the brain behind the justice league, no one knows what happened, but he was no longer active, it was that he could use it in his favor...

And he didn't see him active, he didn't see him from a few feet away...

And so he always saw next door or Superman or some active member...

It was a few weeks ago that Bruce Wayne had disappeared from the media and was not seen in public long left, of course a lawyer in his place managing his assets...

But all he was always seen sporadically toward the Wayne company...

But i always went in there alone...

Someone always accompanying you to the advisor...

And no news and anything you say again if you're alive or dead...

But he saw, there he saw how that in a ceremony he disappeared taken over by monsters or demons and taken away for never coming back...

But using a psychic power enough powerful he could use that memory and destroy Superman...

And for 15 days of a fool or more, but what he didn't know was that he also fell into the illusions that they weren't his...

And so Clarck was in the fortress of solitude...

Sitting watching your parents' statues in that wide place...

And it was a grueling day and so he looked around him, and he felt really destroyed...

In recent weeks he had a fight with Lois the attempts were immense he needed to control himself, the same as always...

In prison...

And he juggled his feelings and emotions...

And she was arrested years ago slander and defamation against Bruce Wayne...

He needed to do his time, and now he really left John with his father wandering in space to have a break...

And it was old news he remembers like it was yesterday...

And so Bruce Wayne began to gradually disappear... media reports knew how to take a sabbatical season out of life to travel around the world...

And he knew right after things didn't go well at his wedding...

Bruce Wayne... Was he your friend? Really? He loved him more than that. I needed to talk to him, even if after what happened...

And so he looked around remembering Bruce remembered something he traveled through time and stopped as a glimpse of something he hadn't seen in a long time as it covered by illusions...

And so he saw himself as a fabricated souvenir covered in illusions he was seeing himself out of time...

And in any of these lives he saw about several people, he looked around him...

And in flashbacks I didn't know for sure he saw bruce having sex...

At a time of time in an instant of time when everything changed...

Weeks before...

He had marriage difficulties as many people had and in the midst of it he began to get confused didn't know for sure whether he really loved Lois or loved Batman, BruceWayne.

And sI love was in his mind that of one and or what confusion he got into, he also liked Diana.

He at first thought he was like one brother to another, but this sometimes taking into account that he could simply discover or consider facing the consequences...

In the weeks that followed while he alternated in taking turns with J onn and Diana while taking care of Bruce...

And he was being escorted through the Fortress without any further incident or suicide he saw the man returning from his thinness to his physical form doing exercises being accompanied by Diana...

And where he saw him look through out the fortress of solitude...

And so on...

And he the more time he spent the more the man got the better, he looked with new eyes and forgave him everything that could be better...

Both Diana, J ́onn were closer...

And he took him toward Fortaleza the man smiled hesitantly and gradually he regained confidence training with Diana was accompanied by the Martian who in turn helped with mental problems and the instability of his mind...

And he on one of these days kissed Diana and became closer to J'onn...

And so they saw that when they took care of Bruce, it wasn't just friendship was more than that...

And he gradually had fewer crises was not desperate and no more attacks was more docile...

And so after a year of the end of his crises after his instability he was returning to being his friend...

And so he took him floating in the middle of that site an ancient shrine of Krypton...

And so he had dreams, dreams he didn't see Bruce, but Lois, dreams in which he raped her, that he tortured her and delivered her to a man dressed as wolf, were flash that seemed to disappear...

And in the midst of that he took him to the fortress sky...

And so he saw around...

And gradually he looked around as a whole and as a nothing...

And he dared to venture...

And he did not remember when he had improved or the moment he had returned to the Watchtower and or the moment the presence of the four had become constant, or the fact of it, had simply ended with Lois...

And so he introduced him to a room where he had never been in the midst of it he saw him looking around...

Hey... - He said toward Bruce...

To which he did not remember when he had taken off his hood, or when he no longer had time to see his own son...

On the other hand, it was two months practically that he had no contact with his son and Lois... And or the fact that he doesn't see some of his co-workers...

And so he remembered apologizing to Bruce for being so dumb and stupid...

And the tears of seeing him in the hospital, the tears were so thick... Or the fact that he just saw him on his lap... Your bloody hand...

And so he saw Lois's flash in tears his crying son in Bruce's desperate bed...

And he saw Bruce being carried away from him in his dreams, as if it were an immense nightmare...

And so he's right there by his side again and looked pretty good, even if he didn't remember when he got to the fortress, he just knew he had an exhausting day at work...

And so he looked around...

He had asked Bruce to find him there was really happy to hear diana's advice...

And so he was in the Fortress of Solitude he was on the floor walking without the hood towards him and so he looked around and so he came into it...

And the man from Krypton received him...

Bruce... - He said swallowing the saliva. "I have something to show you. " I said. "I want to say a long time ago. " He said.

His smile was beautiful, his crystalblue eyes were wonderful...

And he looked towards him when they both tried to talk at the same time...

Bruce... - Superman said. " I wantto show something. - Said. - On top. - He said

What is it? "He spoke hesitantly his embarrassed voice... -How I go there

\- This room and a part of the area and the west corridor, it has no gravity. " Said Superman.

"Like me... - Your question without an apparent answer. –

"We can get to the other end floating. " I said.

\- I want to show you the hologram room...

\- And so that area was... - Batman said - And so he looked toward Superman.

\- I don't come here... - I used to say. "I don't have many memories of before. " I said.

\- I'm really sorry for what I did to you. " Said Superman... - Lois and I... - Said

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " He said. " I understand. " I said.

I love him. " Said Superman.

You... - It said. " He's my best friend. " I said.

More than that. " Said Superman.

Please, please. " he said thinking there would be no answer...

"Stay with me. " Said Superman.

"Be my boyfriend. " He asked. Or let me try. " He said.

He was distressed it took seconds for an answer and more for him a smile and a long kiss... Then...

He drove him there amid the stars. " He said;

\- This was one of Krypton's nights. " He said. "I give it to you. " He said. And so they stayed there for hours.

\- And so Superman took Bruce there for hours, until he couldn't move anymore...

And so he had declared himself long awaited for an opportunity.

He was afraid of losing control always had and he loved him and revered him was a little strong in his first time, but he had sex seriously...

And so in the next few hours stopped there covered...

And then there was the beep of the league communicator...

And to his discomfort he wanted to keep it only between them, and so they found themselves hidden...

And in the midst of that while Superman had wonderful moments with Batman...

Lois was in Back Gate Prison, and she was desperately screaming she had been raped continuously...

A lot of bruises...

And so she cried a flash as if she saw Superman, she had begged repeatedly, it was as if she didn't pay attention it was like they didn't see her, and didn't care, she screamed begging her cut breasts she was bitten and raped...

And he Bruce remembered that months before he disappeared...

And so he saw himself...

Sick and of course his colleagues thought they knew about their subsequent health problems if it really was a serious problem if it would take into account this...

Meanwhile somewhere else...

These days they were happy...

And Bruce had other plans and managed to get rid of the three for at least three months and the three were supposed to go into space to help a planet that was in need of help, he knew there was a galaxy far away at war...

Happy and worry-free...

Bruce Wayne made preparations for his trip...

When Superman remembered that he was sent by time on his accidental journey in a Toy attack-Man was really angry...

And so Bruce, well he had to talk to a couple the only one who at that time was witha compatible child capable of a transplant, he saw himself talking to Amasteus.

Andand le should travel somewhere, amid the rivers of blood and the temples of Zarathanis, to leave that plan without leaving suspicion and without letting others know their true intentions.

And he saw that Superman looked at him and months earlier when he declared himself to him the perfect moment where he would show up with love and be a caring man...

But that should never happen...

But he couldn't stand was close to change and transition, just arranging an excuse for how he would just stay away from everyone without them saying he was to blame or a coward...

And of course I'd rather be considered a victim than one of the people would be to blame for tragedy...

Weeks after the events and Superman's statement to Batman in the Fortress of Solitude...

The brain itself. " I said.

A few days ago Bruce had heard of four Eastern Union associates who wish to meet with them and other Gotham City businessmen to start business in their city and so wished to meet with him.

In his contacts and shareholders decided to start negotiations, it was days of negotiations and so he will do so many otherdeals.

And he was so to speak curious and very suspicious why he, after all there are so many others, and between contacts wanted to make a commercial alliance.

And so they decided to open business and throw a party to attract more investors.

It was a party of new associates of Wayne companies and the unified companies of Si Xiang one of the recently unified companies and ventures and genetics and various purposes a conglomerate.

And from the newly formed Eastern Union, the most powerful entrepreneurs companies and firms in the East have come together to grow their business and be more profitable, and from eastern countries and more than an organization a conglomerate.

And being the union of four vast companies, with Hong Kong's Technology and Armaments firm researches medicated Japao's Fu Xi Shennong, and Hankunsho of Vietnam.

And formando an alliance with Wayne Companies and various technology and enterprise resources.

And shichi Fukujin's biochemistry and engineering and technology and probability who claim to be the union of the four celestial gods of luck these companies also want the unification of temples and training schools in martialarts.

And the unification of their eastern countries as business owners were descended from martial arts masters from rival schools recently.

And they decided to unite their arts and master schools in arts the best of each schools and the best of each art.

Orchestrated and funded with the involvement and ventures of Wayne companies.

Bruce had the intense goal of achieving his best and greatest commitment as the greatest detective in the world, he wished that the ancient gods even though he did not believe faithfully in his deities he intended to achieve his masters and his new teachers...

Throughout his journey he craved knowledge and throughout his life to train mind and brain.

And while they were opening several clinics and research buildings allied with the Wayne company in Gotham City were making a big contribution to raisingquotas.

And ventures and sustainability in addition to scholarships, whose jobs would be linked to Si-Xiang and Wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese, Japanese, South and North Korea government and Tibet. Vietnam Indonesia, the Philippines and finally Taiwan, for the first time united in millennia and its American company formed an alliance and bureaucratic and diplomatic ventures in achieving unification and alliance between companies.

Even though by Batman's research the shareholders and the presidents of each company themselves could actually cover something very large beyond mythologies of companies and easterncountries.

And they were allies of shady deals with illegal tests affiliated with eastern mafia, disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia among the Japanese mafia itself.

And Yakuza misuses illegal goods money and even sale of human organs and black market of illegal immigrants.

Even though not even the dark knight himself can openly prove so so so shady, he could prove his countless powers and resources he desired power to learn from the true masters and so he formulated a plan.

All this and several other illegal ventures, with a bureaucratic façade and legal ventures, but nothing that can be legally proven without harming other companies and evenpoliticians.

And these who were bribed at some point, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with close families, to keep the familybusiness.

And his business was intertwined taking care of his back and thus covering up his movements owed to good lawyers.

And they were shady business and alibis for all matters other than bribery, blackmail and embezzlement of money, it seemed like a feud at a rival company that was trying to destroy its own business.

And contributing to government campaigns and helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmailing several people with influence andmoney.

And in addition to discovering several falconry and dark secrets of influential people.

It is virtually difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking or even having how to withdraw its influence from other companies and governmentpacts.

And even from millionaires and presidents of influential companies this coming to Gotham and entrepreneurs and shareholders of wayne...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transport of illegal immigrants, with false documents such as slaves and prostitution in addition to several illegal and experimental drug barges, this caught the attention of many Chinesemafias.

And from large-scale ventures that Batman had been secretly investigating without the help of his associates they had no idea that the party and affiliation of foreign companies was a camouflage...

For each of the Chinese, Korean and Japanese businessmen the photos did not compare bruce wayne's true presence seen from afar and in person was another story.

Andand le had a stunning beauty and magnificent body, practically without taking away the eyes of a tall man firmly looking his blue eyes of a mesmerizing and stunning blue.

The four presidents of each of the Eastern companies, who have now unified themselves in a set forming an alliance and joining a sculpturalAmerican.

And being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes these pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing both a hundred pounds muscular bodies delineated firm features and decided penetrating looks and sculptural bodies.

And so his long black hair and flat identical features less in the lengths of the long hair so the corner of the right was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols and long hair stem ten centimeters below the belt.

And each with face with firm features and thin nose and square chin eyes pulled and more closed talking to various shareholders in a corner of the ballroom their bodies were sculptural and outlined prominent and strong muscles.

And they could hardly stray the eyes of the gray-eyed millionaire and there was the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and his grayish clothes and his square chin...

The other debut of the halls near the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in extravagant kimonos oriental ceremonial styles and their hair loose...

And so each was dealing with his subjects, but even so he had his microphones cameras and his data attached from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees.

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was a good idea even if it did not get the data and information or even a means of unraveling the crimes.

And to unravel your business and expose justice and at the same time be able to divert funds to lawful means and blackmail government campaigns and many illegal sales.

Andthe going so the legend preceded them they were the four heavenly gods the lords of each discipline and so their teachings as their legends and origin were memorable...

But they put him in the middle of his spy devices heard a call the four were talking via cell phone and their employees just spying and so and so through their devices heard with thedata.

And that there would be a factional meeting before he could do something and head to the end of the hall at wayne's mansion where the party was located he was surprised by one of Liu Hong's employees who put his hand on his shoulder.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Said the robust and pale-looking man with short thin hair and short stature seemed to be strong and burly he looked with apprehension and before he could apologize the man continued.

And you would like tohave a particular word said man making a moveto follow.

Then he headed to the corner where he was around several shareholders and they walked away to talk between them leaving only the four and the man withdrew.


	18. Chapter 18

24

And so Luthor was on a secret base in the middle of sewers, and of course without the presence of Lupus the man of the underworld and J ́inn za ́as J ́ynaa...

He was there... Lex Luthor as Lex Luthor

There it was...

And he didn't know where he failed was when he sold darkseid weapons or when he was deceived by Brainiac... Or when it was manipulated by Batman...

Luthor seemed not to realize, but he was monitored, Bruce had long put it without realizing it and the other women who watched them monitored his progress part of the plan implied in case he did not suspect and of course there was a spy, but he did not would know it was himself...

So this is the result of his grand plan thought one of the girls, Grodd and Joker seeing Lex Luthor being taken, and of course both running amid human debris in sewers, as he stepped into another putrid puddle of human waste, they realized they were manipulated ...

But they didn't know who did it.

Mercy had simply made the drops run. Not before she was kidnapped herself, this woman had been caught and by the accounts, in a world of dreams and successive rape and continuing...

One of the times he had been defeated by the Justice League, our incarcerated allies and the two of us hiding in the sewer like a couple of rats.

And he didn't realize that he had been thrown into Black Gate, if he realized he was too far from it, there was one plan behind another, and at that time, he didn't realize he lived in dream worlds, dreams as vivid as the very subsequent reality in which he lived...

\- Tell me Luthor, are your plans such phenomenal waste of time or was it just luck? "His lips attacking his bald forehead, he was tied second time he had failed again deceived.

And he had simply made a fool of himself, at that time he played Superman against the league and so he had planted evidence against Batman... No... Bruce Wayne... Well... It didn't work out.

And he knew who Batman really was, but that didn't make things easier... - I didn't even solve any problems now...

Grodd hid under a low suspension pipe when he tried to follow the tracks of annoying billionaire through the maze of tunnels beneath the city of Metropolises.

And he saw the moment others were arrested and whom Lex was captured by the mysterious man, had tried to capture his allies, to discover that they also had psychic powers, but had discovered and or tried, but they were controlled by someone else Powerful...

The city's sewer system was not designed to accommodate creatures of their size and inconvenience and smell were doing nothing for their level of irritability, but somehow when they managed to get Luthor back up were followed and surrounded starting a fight to try to escape afterwards, and so they were hidden again and a bald one that really seemed out of control and unstable...

Lex at a glance come back soon, shaking his head in disgust.

No... No... That plan was perfect. " He said. " Must... And you have any idea what you're talking about.

And he said, always with disdain, as he turned and continued his path, he had no direction everywhere he was bleeding from toes to head...

I'm not surprised that the subtlety of my plans would be beyond understanding... And _we're not_ hiding in the sewer.

\- Gorilla Grodd looked towards him. "None of this makes sense. " He said. "More than once two or three, but they know where we are and where we are...

Steps... Dripping water... Someone approaching at great speed...

\- Whatever - Said Joker. - It really seems strange even for Lex made a sharp left turn and stopped in front of a wall without any entrance or exit...

And he babbled more than usual...

They made fun of their companion, reached the lamp that provided weak underground lighting to the sewer, many workers from the system and pulled.

And they remembered they were being persecuted, but there was something wrong they stopped in fear and uncontrollable...

A panel slid back into the opposite wall, revealing a keyboard and eyepiece identifier.

And they their pursuers seemed to camouflage themselves, as if everyone were paralyzed trapped in a wall or as if time stopped around them, but they knew they were actually frozen, Luthor had an expression of fear as if they saw a flashback before of them to be found and so they saw as if they entered their minds...

And then noting that those who followed him had psychic powers...

Frozen at a time in time seemed like a time loop...

Lex quickly on, entered some numbers, leaned over to a check of his eye and turned away triumphantly as a slid wall, and so without realizing that some behind cameras, there were many of these scattered between Gotham and Metropolises.

And so behind this wall, there were cameras and a huge installation, revealing an expansive compound, equipped with all the technological amenities that would normally be available to a man of Lex Luthor's possessions.

\- It really is Luthor, you would never hide in the sewers. "The voice that echoed through the walls said.

A flashback showed the same facilities months earlier...

This is all part of my plan. "He said toward an ally.

There was the gorilla Grodd, and a humanoid copy of Brainiac.

He waved a hand with disdain. After you.

Months before...

Is our deal intact? " Luthor asked toward the alien creature.

"And so he said... - I will do according to plan. – Said the green creature humanoid and three circles connected on his forehead and greenish clothing and equally green skin...

Grodd entered the underground bunker, followed closely by Lex. As the door slid closed behind him, he let out a slow whistle.

He looked around at the mainframe computer, the big screen projectors with open surveillance feeds from various locations throughout the metropolis, and without realizing that he himself was watched...

And he watched around him.

And that could be stopped when? " Bruce asked towards Zariel in that dark room...

And of course we're going to have to discredit Luthor as much as Lois. " Said the voice...

And the fully equipped lab and everything else that made this base almost indistinguishable from one of LexCorp's many technology facilities.

Truly, Lex Luthor would spare nothing for his convenience, and where his operations support base was concerned he actually made a deal with Brainiac...

Impressive – The caller said in the dark on the other side of the cameras, who in turn was watching Luthor and saw Grodd through the hidden lenses.

And of course grodd admitted that this would be beautiful and cozy, there were enough controllers, to know Luthor's biggest secrets, but he wouldn't use them for now.

And of course that wouldn't change the fact that they should keep Superman busy. "And that wasn't just a question of why, it doesn't change the fact that all your conversation was just that.

And talking everyone could do, the hard thing was to keep a plan and even come true...

His plans were ruined and what for his calculations would be more than once.

Superman could break down that door at any time - Joker Said watching around. "Yes and that could happen. " He said

And I don't take your reason. " Circe said appearing next door and seeing the situation in which they met. "Grodd, well he didn't like how he was.

\- And that made a little disgusting sound.

And really. " He said. - He certainly has enough motivation.

Lex went to the computer system and followed by Grodd. - Oh, Superman, - Lex said with a lip wave.

\- No... - It said. - Not yet. " He said. Don't worry about him. He made a gesture. - These walls are coated with lead. Even Superman can't find us here.

And of course. " Superman is the least of his worries. "And of course it's not with him that you should worry about. " He said to you in the darkness.

– The caller said in the dark and there was the shadow that as if they were monitored and they were in a monitoring camera and there was a single place that was only used for Batman recordings and simulations...

" It's more to me that concern comes. " He said.

Grodd shrugged his shoulders. - I've been doing that back then. Apparently, you think of everything. "

I'm sure i do. " He said.

Turning quickly as someone entered the main chamber, although a side door he hadn't noticed there were two more people hiding, Grodd relaxed as he recognized the female Lex bodyguard was Mercy.

She was alone and didn't seem surprised to see herself or Luthor.

Lex, Lex. " How that for a fleeting moment he recognized that he had been captured a long time ago...

Well, what about Mercy? "I'd say she was somewhere else...

There were several cameras installed and people who shouldn't be awake...

And she... Well... she greeted her boss moments later months earlier well after the attack on Brainiac, after they were caught weeks earlier...

And as she approached her hands intertwined behind her back, like a robot...

Mercy... Mercey... - Any problems? "He asked... Merrcy Graves...

Both or all there were trapped in a simulation camera. - But Mercy... Well she had been caught a long time ago...

And they saw in a fleeting moment as if they lost in an instant of time...

And she screaming and screaming and screaming being flogged and trapped inside a large room and circling other naked trapped women with severed faces...

\- Nothing... - I said at last...

It was seconds before the decision-

Before you just say the exact word...

Good, good. And he made a second lost expression before he said, with an anticipatory smile.

\- It's time to start phase 2. " I said. "But this faze never arrived.

His interlocutor mocked, laughed him wildly toward a room with lots of cameras around, and looking toward Luthor. "There is, there is haaa... – Ria wildly. And it really is there really is a phase for this disaster. " He said. "I'm really happy, interested. " I said.

Lex just reached out and stroked Grodd on the back condescendingly and turned to his bodyguard.

\- Are you organizing the recordings? " He asked...

Of course, Lex. She gave her a remote control.

Good, good. Let's see what we have to work on. " I said. - He pressed a series of buttons.

There was skepticism. "And of course, after all, Luthor still had to pay him for this mess. "And he is very cautious, but a fool with no real potential. And he watched. "It was overrated. " He said. "Good luck Lex.

And he was surprised to see eight of the big screen flicker monitors and record eight different intimate encounters.

Eight sexual encounters between... Superman and Batman. " And that changed between the Martian... And Wonder Woman... - From this he realized that he should see the strange way in which he was...

He was a real threesome.

Grodd's mouth fell open as he counted three erotic interludes somewhere on the other, a series of incidents in similarly designed locations that Grodd realized were part of the justice league headquarters.

And they saw Superman was very vigorous and knew how to differentiate between sex and fight. " It was well established...

But he wouldn't have this simulation for long, let alone these recordings...

There was even a monitor that displayed a sexual encounter in a Metropolis alley! Grodd flashed twice.

Fortunately, the sound has been muted.

\- Is this phase two? - And he asked, incredulousto Luthor.

Luthor laughed perversely down his throat.

\- Sexual blackmail. - The interlocutor said. "It's not your business, Luthor. " He said. " It's not your business.

" I said. - That, my dear ape, is most certainly phase two. "And what incredulous would I be if I knew you were a fool...

Gorilla Grodd, he noticed a flash around him, he didn't like to feel blurry and upset he felt something, something that didn't make sense there, as if this sine had passed longer, as if that situation was repeated, like a temporal loop...

And so he looked the first time an antenna in mistuned drizzle and drizzled and so he felt in a state of trance a drop of water dripping around coming down the ceiling and so he looking around like the antenna had a leap of the image and he was no longer there, but trapped in a facility, and around several women arrested, he found himself raping Mercy, and around he saw Superman raping... Lois...

\- And he saw a Martian around him in a room with him and several monkeys and many of them were trapped, green Martian fasteners, on a wheel with cables and several cables connected. - Whatever - He said toward Luthor moments after them there moments later none of this happened... Returning to the moment he was present...

Grodd – He was nothing more than unstable. After that. Luthor, you're starting to me off. " I said...

And moments later Luthor stuck in a bleeding and tortured table and cut screams and more screams...

And coming back months before they were in that torture chamber.

In a conversation with Grodd in that bright room. And he said menacingly. - What does your porn collection have to do with our ultimate goals?

\- You all pulled us together; promised a big payment and an end to the justice league, but you managed to deliver nothing. " I said.

I'm going to explain. - Lex paused for a moment like on one of the screens and something caught his attention fleeting moments of desolation...

He always smelled us with disdain, and of course lost a long time ago, and then continued. - I knew our main plan would fail. There was no real way that you group of clowns would never be able to take the league out of justice despite my best plans. Victory demands a certain character and courage that the average criminal does not possess. " He said. "Of course Luthor underestimates himself too much... It has a huge ego...

Grodd grinds his teeth in frustration with Lex's insult and tone of argument, but stopped interrupting.

He decided that the best way to find Lex Luthor was to let the man appreciate the sound of his own voice.

Self-centered and ignorant fool thinking it's really better than any plan...

\- The destruction of the justice league was just a pretext to ensure the participation of some of our most simple members. Our confrontations with the justice league over the past two weeks have been a necessary diversion to access us to the Superman base of operations, in particular his Kryptonian computer.

\- He assaulted the crystal that destination doctor had managed to deliver before his capture.

This crystal gives me the upper hand on the Brainiac virus that disabled Lex Corp's computer system.

"Well it was that way then. " I said. - Lex Corpo has been invaded...

A necessary and commendable step and precisely in line with my original presentation of this operation. "But that was subtly destroyed...

With a satisfied smile, Lex continued.

\- And it was just the end of my game that I held close to the vest. - He waved a hand at the monitors.

\- Subtleties would have been lost in this group of commoners. – Rio he in unison at that time he felt panting among his offerings...

While Lex seemed completely pleased with himself, Grodd had used his supply of patience that lacked insufficiency and was not inexhaustible and totally insufficient, but he would think that room was stopped the wind was a walrus Strange...

Everything he was worried about was destroying the justice league and, in particular, the big alien in the blue pantyhose in red underwear, but at that time he didn't know where all that thought came from...

He didn't like being told he was basically a pawn in some game that he wasn't aware of and his ultimate goal should have any relationship

"And getting the justice league from his hair.

He growled and advanced over the obnoxious billionaire, grabbing him from the front of his shirt and shocking him against a wall.

He felt the guard's wretched back stopped seconds before acting, and trying to look angrily and grudge, his genius himself was disfigured with anger, and attached himself to his right side in an attempt to remove him, but he just squeezed his arm and was effortlessly thrown out what the character was strange and uncontrolled and even stranger was his ability to his size..

Are you saying it was never your intention to kill Superman to destroy the justice league? " He said.

Kill Superman? – Your interlocutor and his character Lex, always consulted with disdain, if a little breathless. And why wouldn't that be easy without interference. " Which was strange. " Of all this. "And he didn't seem like a being who could be hurt like any other. " He said. For what? " He asked.

\- Why in the world Would I like to do that?

And get your hands off me, you monkey shit. " I said.

Grodd stared at the billionaire in amazement for a moment and then abruptly let him go.

His head was tingling. Obviously, Lex Luthor had lost his mind somewhere.

And in his mind a strange pain arose fleeting and unlike any other, but that disappeared unexpectedly, but he no longer felt it. "I didn't feel any reason why he was going to kill Superman. "Someone in the distance didn't want him dead wanted a plan that could control and deceive the alien...

Grodd merely needed to convince the maniac that they pay him, so they could go their separate ways. "But that was strange, at that time his desire was to flee before those who persecuted him found him,

\- Gorilla... - Heard a distant echo, seriously someone called him, but it was just his impression...

\- You're sure that was Luthor's plan.

"Yes... - You've heard of it. " That's how it happened...

Lex straightened his clothes. " Whatever. -No... – No - He said for himself he found himself tied up and removing a strip of leather from him... – The flash passed and found himself at that very moment of time...

Raising an eyebrow, mocked Lex.

\- And I see you've put a lot of faith in your intelligence.

I don't want to kill Superman. I don't need to kill the aliem.

I'd say it. - I'm going to show the world that Superman is no better than anyone else.

And given the right set of circumstances, the right stimulus, even from the world that idolizes it, will resort to more _basic_ behavior. – Lex's smile. - The goal of our operation in three dos.

\- First, That I needed to get the crystal to release my brainiac virus company; secondly, I used to know brainiac from the Kryptonian computer to leave Superman a gift and also who would be my traitor, or who would be spying on Lex Corp. – to which this one in question I have not yet discovered. " It's missing. "It said Grodd laughing. And he was mocking Luthor, and this enraged continued. - And thirdand more importantly, I orchestrated this. "My goal was to discredit Superman before the league of justice. " I said. – Make him weak before others.

"And he made a gesture to the monitors who were still displaying their lewd recordings. And he'd say. - It was material of perfect blackmail. " He said.

Lex laughed darkly. - Napoleon said it's the same strategy as with the siege of fortresses. Concentrate the fire at a single point. When the break is done, the balance is broken.

\- Everything else becomes useless and is taken to the fortress.

\- You're a great speaker, but you're just on it. " I said. And of course. " You have little experience practicing. " I said. - Napoleon also lost a battle which caused his fall and the end of his life and premature death. "Grodd said. And you failed tried to find the traitor, someone who was handing him over the league, but you couldn't. " He said.

\- And that he made a gesture again to the monitors. " He said. And it's the only point you've managed to get. " He said. "Your lack of control. " I said.

\- And allow me to get Superman to do something against his nature only once. " Grodd said. And once it's not enough. " He said. - It was just loss of balance. " He said. "Nothing more.

Once the balance is broken, the fortress has not collapsed. " He said. Superman was saved by other members of the justice league. " Superman can or will fall. " He said. "But apparently it wouldn't be by your hands. And not for you. " I said.

His voice took on a patronizing tone.

And then he could say. That situation wasn't very bothersome, more than I could say was strange and inconsistent. " He said. – The haunting of the situation as if trapped in a ghost house trapped by millennia and strange events...

Ghosts spectrewaves that were not waves reflection of strange waters...

It's always our heroes who fall the farthest, since they have a lot more to fall.

Lex Luthor sniffed out and so he saw himself momentarily as repeating the same strange interrogation, he spoke as if he stuttered and so spoke. "Finding out Bruce Wayne is Batman—well, that's an exaggeration. – Less important and didn't matter as a black spectral shadow with smoke and mirrors around in the distance, it rose to the ceu and said it didn't matter in the dark night...

Grodd sighed.

\- It said. - This is all a lot of fun, Luthor, but I think it would be better if you only arranged for my payment and we were going to split up . " Before others find us.

Yes, of course. Give me a moment and you'll get what's coming for you.

Lex left the master bedroom through the door that had previously admitted his coast guard...

The bodyguard's thinking made Grodd look in her direction.

She was on the other side of the room, much worse for wear and tear because she was thrown at twenty feet, no drunk looking at the monitors. Grodd turned his attention to the screens and retreated.

She looked like a statue a stop and fickle statue that didn't move and didn't move was a strange exhausting feeling... – And he saw her as if she paralyzed

The recordings seemed to be about some kind of loop, because he didn't think humans had the stamina to mate for a long period of time.

Although his Coast guard was enjoying the situation, he seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, Grodd looked like the members of the justice league the two so attractive, being enjoying as much as a pair of troglodytes in heat.

He would never understand the mating habits of human beings.

Giro as Lex entered the room with a briefcase in his hand, Grodd sighed with relief that this sordid case was about to come to its conclusion.

And so he looked at it as if he relived that scene several times.

And at these times they had the same moments and the same conclusions.

Luthor he said. - I'd like to say it was a pleasure, but... - He didn't bother to finish the sentence. After all, what were you going to say about Lex and his outrageous plans?

Putting the suitcase on the conference table, Lex looked at Grodd with a raised eyebrow before opening the lock. "Fortunately, I have your payment here."

Grodd had a moment to react as Luthor raised a gun from his briefcase and fired two shots.

At that moment it was only long enough for Grodd to wonder why his mind control powers didn't seem to work on Luthor before the darkness took over him.

Lex, arrived behind his right ear and removed the patch that allowed him to block Grodd's mind control powers.

He made fun of his bodyguard. Well, my dear. " He said. " Please be kind enough to take care of the last loose end.

\- And please have our friend removed for the security facility in the complex lab.

The tranquilizer will keep him at least five hours.

Mercy came back his smile. Of course, Lex.

And so took him away, she took him toward an antechamber and trapped him in a special tube in a state of inertia and doped...

And he was then this same week following his plans, and his plans according to Luthor headed toward his end...

And he used Lois Lane. And of course, miss. Lane, they're real. " He said on his cell phone... - These photos are real. " He said. – The recordings too. - It said

When he moved and Mercy went to open the hidden entrance.

When she was about to open the fake wall door his almost screams was surprised. And so an immense hole followed by an explosion and so smoke and rubble around.

Those same people the hooded mercenaries slowly entered through the opening marching towards them...

They were the same people who stole their kryptonite

And so Luthor, in turn lying on the ground saw or glimpsed Mercy underneath and rubble and a missing leg and so he couldn't lift all the nausea dizziness he felt that discomfort and blood dripping from his legs...

And it's really Luthor. " He said. "I believe we're going to have a long talk.

And so that muscular woman hooded in black with tengu masks approached them raising debris as if it were paper and so others headed to computers and downloading their files.

And so moving everything around and so some others cleaning and others collecting objects around your hideout...

Weeks before Luthor was attacked weeks before his plans went wrong...

But Lois Lane felt betrayed... I was angry. Odio... Grudge...

Months later...

That recently had asked for the divorce and did not appear even to give clarification of why... In fact everything was nothing but a Machiavellian plan taking advantage of its weakness and ignorance...

Present moment...

She was sitting in her dining room, her apartment and reviewing the images the recordings, and those, sines in the fortress of solitude and so many places, and months to avoid her her husband...

And now, she got the images, she knew it was Luthor's...

I knew if I didn't have so much mistrust it was a scam, it could even be an assembly...

But that wouldn't solve months of silence...

No getting close...

There were photos and more photos, and recordings, sex scenes between Superman and Batman... Wonder Woman and marciano.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't have a normal attitude to take, and her mistrust grew the fact that Superman avoided it, and adding everything at the same time...

That made her possessed.

Anger tears...

She didn't want to stay in this situation.

And if only they were honest with her...

At the same time, she saw that Bruce Wayne had disappeared from the media and was not available either for conversation or interviews or giving clarifications...

And or even talk to her...

He owed her explanations.

Your son was in the crossfire, but after all that was what happened to betrayals...

And that tough fight weeks the way it started...

And that thing about a family having a contract with Bruce Wayne in exchange for silence...

A child who didn't hear from.

And he had behavioral problems at school...

Suspected case of paedophilia...

And so she called directly with the press on the daily planet...

Heads would roll...

Months before Superman disappeared from Bruce Wayne disappearing and months before Luthor lost a foolproof plan...

And 15 days before contacting Lois Lane...

Batman was hurt on a mission...

And this was what was expected a few times and what was expected was to be in the infirmary...

And that's not where he was...

Weeks for what he expected after returning from his mission and more than six months after he recovered from his instability after being resurrected...

He was worried about Bruce...

Diana told him bruce was having trouble sleeping, waking up at night...

And i cried sometimes when they had sex... Of course, sometimes this happened between the three...

Wonder woman was having a lot of trouble keeping Bruce quiet...

And Superman was angry...

And he saw Bruce run away from him sometimes he could catch him and have prolonged sex...

Human... If he were more fragile he could just break... As it happened before...

And so the man was in the watchtower...

And he was passing through the hangar...

Where's Batman? " Asked a question to anyone and everyone who was there...

Batman... - Someone said...

Never mind...

And at least that's what I believed flying all over the tower...

And so he saw him using his x-ray vision throughout the length of the place, saw him exercising and so his bat clothes, just a white kimono, he had almost died and then resurrected...

And so he was training and making rhythmic movements...

Fighting as always and the man in turn raised his head...

For a flash of a second he saw only one empty room and simply in a corner J ́onn meditating...

He, Bruce, made rhythmic movements, training and fighting making complicated moves and ignoring Superman...

And ignoring Superman...

There's no point in ignoring me. "Said the man of steel.

And he continued to train his movements and his wet hair and sweaty skin...

I'm not leaving, Bruce. " He said floating in front of you...

You should be in bed. " Rosnou.

\- Whoever died and named you as my protector. " I said. - Or nurse? " He asked.

You named me. " I said.

"I can take care of myself...

No, no, no, no, no, no You don't know. " Growl again.

\- And that you think it's to blame. " He countered...

Sadness went through his eyes, bigger than he could bear, he remembered the time bruce had in the fortress of time he cared for him until he can walk without running away or attempting suicide...

He was fine when he was dead...

\- I didn't ask you to come back. " I said.

\- You said... - I said trying to measure the words... - I love you, Bruce... - It said. "Don't hurt me.

" I said. "All I did was for you. " He said.

\- No... - I said. "All they did was because of it. - I said

But everything's back to normal... Friendship was fleeting, had good days and bad days.

Like this one in particular.

yes, and he was stubborn. Same if always... Now there was the game of guilt and remorse.

\- You were one of those who hurt me first. " I said.

Nothing's changed. It actually got worse.

\- I let you out of the fortress because I believed you wouldn't commit suicide. " He said with his voice embargoed...

\- I didn't commit suicide. " I said. And I'm fine. " I said.

You should be in bed. " Said Superman crossing his arms...

Approaching and trying to touch Bruce's shoulders...

You're going to fuck yourself. " Said Batman... Moving away...

Anger instability... – I'm fine, I don't need your help.

And he turned angrily and said resentful with his hands on his hips pushing the hands of the man of steel...

I know that. " Said Superman approaching...

\- You don't love me, that's guilt. " Rosnou.

\- Just because you J ́onn and Diana fucked me doesn't mean you own me. " I said.

\- I don't own you. " Superman said defensively.

You were fine with that. "Said Superman dismayed.

And I didn't see you complain. " He said with sadness and sorrow in his voice...

You know how I was doing. " Rosnou. "In my state, I think I would complain? " Growl again.

\- And you're more likely to have taken me and raped me than I have taken an attitude myself. " I said. "In every single conscience I would never lie with each of you. " I said.

And they argued again about the same things and Batman crossing the arms showing more vitality than he would normally show and so he saw the bat man had health...

And to his grief he knew that inside he blamed him from his state. "I'm sorry. " Said Superman. But you got hurt. " I said defensively.

\- I'm not made of porcelain... - I said as if it were simple the question...

\- No... - It said. "But you're human... " he said. And you get hurt...

Superman, you're a fool. " He said.

He used his vision and monitored his heart and heart rate were normal he heard a good echo...

Like I am. " He said.

Well, i'm going to go " I said.

Fight me. " Rosnou Bruce.

I don't want to. " I was trying.

You owe me. " Rosnou Bruce...

\- Oh... - It said. - Will you continue with that until then? "He begged.

\- Until I'm satisfied.

And that's how it's going to be? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

And he was unexpectedly attacked the room had the red sun...

And he had his powers diminished he found that he could not use his powers...

And each of them even Superman in distaste trained for a few hours with Bruce, thank you in the red sun...

And so he was subdued...

And he was kicked pushed on the mat, and he belatedly realized how fast he was on the ground...

Put on the ground after two more times...

And kissed...

And he loved those times moaning and resoking when he would take Bruce's pants off... And he felt pleasure and worship of that body...

And Bruce and Clarck both stroking and so kissing him and so the less he expected he was kicked and Bruce ran away leaving nothing else in sight...

Neither was his presence there just the phantom touch, just stretched to the ground his hard penis and his pleasure when he has an opportunity to catch Bruce...

And he would show what it was like to have a man between his legs...

Months after brainiac's attack.,,

It was more than three hours after a failed business meeting by Lurthor and between the Queen industries that also did not take the cake and the Masters industries, there was also Lucius Fox representing the Wayne company, were in a subsidiary building of the Wayne company in Gotham and where it would bring the bidding auction and so was a U.S. government building...

And so Bruce before his trip and his exile he remembers the first time he experienced that scene...

And so he revived 1000 times before not reviving anymore and moving on, really knew how to get around the situation...

Weeks before Luthor's plan, now lex corp.

Lex Corp. and luthor's fact was having problems with his computers and more than once in less than a week a new attack on his systems, his computers and various problems scrambling his programs and records, but now it was pornography...

And when you call a coach... Someone who did the job he didn't want to do...

But there were times when it was no use delegating tasks that you had to do

After all he owned it, because he's going to figure this out if he had someone to...

After all there is no such phrase if you want something well done do it yourself...

And he was angry about squeeping aliens and the next fool who broke into his computers...

And so he called Baldar a young and beast coach complaining loudand clear...

And so he looked at too much and so he saw that place was lost in his life...

And so he looked around the boy trying to solve the problem and so on until the withdrawal and saying that the problem was in the center...

Sir, Luthor is having trouble interfering throughout the building. " He said. And he started at the communication center the base of the building...

Arriving there smoky and coming out tufts of air through the ears and nose...

And he saw it when he saw directly the empty room systems flawed monitors with the symbol...

Brainiac...

That triangle with the three electrodes...

And so he looking suspiciously at the boy...

Skirt. And so the boy with his tail between his legs without blinking and or talking gave in his foot...

And there while he solved his problems himself...

And that there were not few, honestly he had problems...

Subsequent invasion of the land to which he helped... And he was betrayed... Bruce Wayne, in turn he was considered a martyr by all there...

And that in your view it's not funny no fall into your house again... Being persecuted and treated as worse than an insect, the various companies and states were avoiding contracts with their company...

And so it appeared on the Brainiac screen...

And your green face of the three electrodes in triangulo...

Luthor... - My dear Luthor... You're not ashamed.

And of course, he also knew when Luthor would start redoing blackmail-based business with Brainiac...

Well bribery is bribery and blackmail is blackmail...

And there it was without it clear that he was monitored by the person in the darkness, it was not Batman and none of his associates...

He was someone else who had knowledge of his secrets and didn't have a shred of shame in his face...

And so he saw through the communicator and camera behind the man's eyes...

Slutty...

And slutty indeed, Superman is useless. - Finding...

And that's why you shouldn't trust these kinds of things to overfed dogs, and if you want a job done right, don't trust or delegate people who only know how to break walls, it would be easier to trust Batman...

Brainiac. " Said Luthor.

Lex Luthor. " Said the nosy alien program.

\- To which I owe the honor. " Said the bald millionaire.

\- My return, and your obligation. " I said.

\- And that's then I must deduce that you have control in my company. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry.

And so he looked around him, uncontrolled machinery and possible blackmail.

You must help me. " I said.

So you want my help? " asked. " And how do you think I would bend over to you? " I said.

\- You're simply colluding Lois Lane on a revenge plan. " I said. " And very ingenious. " I said.

\- It's very interesting, but you know I want to have to be done in fifteen days. " I said.

And what would that be? " He asked. - You really know that my degree of intelligence, I don't have the ability to predict, and I'm not a mind reader, don't you think I need a tip? " I said ironic.

\- It's well, starting, I need control of the fortress of solitude. - He said. - According to a compatible body so I can be reborn. - He said.

\- And how do you think I'm going to do it, that's what he's not so incompetent, you know. " I said. And I doubt he'll just let him.

\- And even if I ask with a good way, I find it difficult.

\- You can forge him asking for it.

He can be persuaded. " Brainiac said.

\- My computer's fine, you can't. " Said Luthor.

\- Honey, the computer obeys Superman. " Beat Brainiac. " After all he can do anything Superman asks for, even if he wants to die he dies if he asks to be human, too. " I said.

And so he looked with his eyes and said. And they still say that you are the smartest man in the world...

\- I should control Batman. " I said.

\- But you didn't, you came to me. " I said.

Humiliating. " Brainiac said.

And yet he thought that human Superman, for his pleasure his desires to...

More than killing...

" Humiliation.

\- Destroy.

\- Your life would belong to me. "All this in one...

\- Don't forget I have all your data, information and all your documents. " I said. " Even schemes, and evidence that might incriminate you. " I said.

\- And links to Darkseid. " I said.

\- Said the man who hates aliens, but has contact with all the destructive and harmful forms of extraterrestrial creatures...

\- Oh, of course the old story of blackmail...

\- All right, but I need my hits, my credit card money and my schemes and control back from my company. "I said with an ironic smile.

\- No problem, I'm going to monitor that and help you. " I said.

And so he kept waiting...

Luthor watched everything around and so began his research of files and articles...

And he watched the photos the data and reports on how he could use Superman...

And some blackmail...

And of course Luthor is overrated, and of course, not everything he plans really would work, the justice league is there to prove...

Superman's alive after all...

And yet he would think that Lois Lane could be a perfect hostage, she was amazing how she could be lured like a cicada the light...

And so he could kidnap her and force the steel man to cooperate...

And he saw several times that this would happen...

And they had fought, but it didn't matter if she would attract him...

And so he saw the league at times...

A contingency plan...

And so he saw Batman, always him, when the league was in trouble Batman appeared to save Superman...

And he didn't know if that was jealousy or jealousy, but his plan didn't work out because of other heroes who came to his rescue... No heroes, but Batman...

And he watched looked curiously...

The way the alien looked at the bat man...

Almost revering... Almost...

And he over and over again one saving the other...

It's even complicity...

Almost... Love...

And so he saw thescene of a villain's attackon any of Metroppoles, Superman rescuing hostages...

Being chased and warmed and at the last moment Batman himself saving the alien...

And looking more like a cute dog toward gotham bat...

On earth weeks after a torrential rain in Metrópoles...

And weeks before Brainiac's attack...

And so Luthor was a fool...

And he didn't realize he was really a fool...

And so months before the destruction of Metrophicand the invasion of Brainiac and its destruction weeks before the blackmail of this robot with Luthor...

Several weeks later...

Luthor was engaged in the destruction of Superman and any alien race he looked toward one of numerous mirrored test platforms separated by glass and several other walls lined and bulletproof and mixed with lead, and resistant, and several bridges and steep platforms and suspended bridges.

Months before Luthor's plan...

And this had happened before several times before he came to suffer from the invasion of the Earth.

Several months before Brainiac's attack...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of Metrophic and that was linked to another dimension and a barrier protecting while Superman and the rest of the champions fought these protective clothing scientists now he infiltrated the manipulation of the protective field that were ultimately protected from human meta.

And not simple human goal reversing normal humans and he saw that after all the cauldron center and around when he field gallows and several of his tricks and thus shuffled the computer system and its graphics they were actually and so around wall s and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface.

And as he infiltrated the interdimensional building the city of steel man and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by several mutants, not normal mutants of superpowers with flight power, but monstrous anomalies and giant uncommunal beasts and uncontrollable beasts...

He ran across the platforms and so jumping through bridges and playing while he headed toward the machine rooms and labs he invaded the systems and knocked out some experts and copied files from his data directly into his communicators and tablets inlay and reversing some data converting into some inhibitors.

And while the monitors showed the fight he created inhibitors, and these containment cameras and several tanks around him saw contained monster specimens around and how ready they were.

And some inhibitors along with them destroying numerous high pressure valves with their gadgets around and so the tanks of genetic materials and DNA wave

In one of several clandestine genetic mutation installations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start conversation...

He managed to climb second later on a platform as everything fell like a stream spreading all the substantiates and freeing up all the monsters and one in particular that lifted and began around destruction and trampled.

And some of the scientists and unwarned people who didn't run long enough and so he saw an angry Superman landing in front of him.

Impregnated in him and dripping as he crawled out of the subchlet he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substance he knew that at that moment an excruciating pain rose by him screamed falling to the ground moaning and vomiting heart accelerated, his penis getting hard blood and bile.

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew it.


	19. Chapter 19

21

And his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push on some reporters who were present, he didn't care less all his will was out, all far away and away his Superman looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his swollen and pulsating adam's apple on his neck.

And he began to press his adam's apple with his hands, he screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt he gathered forces, but tried to untangle Diana by staggering he crawled and ran not before he fell and tried once again to flee...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was getting intoheat.

Andand there saw the criminals who ran through the streets tremblehands, trembling and writhing, giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running desperate and aimlessly.

And he stirred his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he tried to run away from Diana who ran without caring for anything else when he heard the distance falling to the ground he was trimmed by Diana amid groaned spasms and cries of pain , he began to feel cold.

And all at the same time, he saw the car approach before Superman landed towards him, but it was too late, pain too much pain, Superman caught him he held with the rest of the gallows he had and whispered while he was supported by Diana.

He pulled a flash drive out of his belt and handed it to her, then saying it. "The Joker and Hera, they, injected me with an altered drug... – And vomited directly into Superman's face

Superman had red eyes along with all the blood, held him by placing on his lap like a bride before the tremors and the demise in his arms.

He was far, far away, he couldn't take any more uncontrolled vomiting.

Bruce... Bruce... – I heard him being called and hands removing the rest of his armor destroyed, his breath decomted as if running a marathon, then he was naked blood a hemorrhage by the white penis like wax beyond his eyes nose and mouth...

Cold... very cold... - He said. While contorting himself, his forces were taken was soft the darkness took him he could not become conscious more than twenty minutes he moaned and then darkened...

\- Bruce... – Superman shouted the aco man flew as fast as he could be supported by Diana the wonder woman activated thetransport.

And he called the doutor midnight and the Martian, had taken his clothes off his belt was intact and so blood was too much blood coming out of his penis.

And he was put to bed and even though they turned on the communicators and lowered the data of all the culture and drug that joker and poison ivy had done he was getting swollen inatubate they put intravenous catheters and a probe on each part of his naked body.

And they put him in a semi-conscious, hospital robe alternating between all this his heart stopped for a moment and so there was that doctor midnight used the defibrillator, then five minutes without the heartbeat.

And Superman and wonder woman and J' onn watched as they tried to bring Bruce back, minutes would be more than hours, the apprehension he felt had tears in his eyes mixed with the blood of thevomit.

And so five minutes later he returned his heart again, did a wash after they gave medicine via probe.

He had five cardiac arrests in a space of four hours, there was a hemodialysis machine on the left side.

And he was unconscious and motionless.

The Mars hunter arrived in the room with a laptop. Superman. " He called the Martian.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the man of steel.

You'd better wash your face. " he said.

\- Thehhh. - Said seconds later he got up disappeared and reappeared in that fourth face washed and looking toward the Martian.

Is that the data? "He asked Diana still holding Bruce's hand.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian stroking his face. " Poison Ivy teamed up with Crane, Joker and gotham's new villain Freak. – They said they created a drug that increases libido, but causes serious side effects and is a sex drug.

And a good hallucinogen mixed with heroin and ecstasy and toxin of fear and sexual chemistry of poison ivy, causes a sexual frenzy... – He said.

"I didn'tsee him withyou.

Well. "The Martian said. And too much causes death. " I said, cardiac arrests. " He said he fell into a tonel, all that and pure hormone and a lot of drugs for one person.

\- It may be that when he wakes up he may have a very, very strong sexual appetite. "J' onn said.

\- But for now I think he had intoxication and organism did not react well, I know that he may die and that tumors may appear, but above all.

And he could die, until we find a cure or vaccine or see when his body will beat the toxin.

\- She's new, I don't know what the effects of a direct exposure are with all this. "Said the Martian. – I only know the data we collect, i know that all this was collected at one point I only know the data and what to manage.

And they hoped Superman sat there in a chair on the right side and Diana on the left side each holding the man's unconscious hand.

\- He could die at any time or live. " Said the Martian.

" The first few hours are important. " I said. " Then he can stay stable.

\- I... - Diana said stroking Bruce's face.

\- We didn't have time to talk. " Said Superman.

We can tell. "Said the Martian. "Maybe he hears it. " Said the alien.

And he stood in the corner of the room watching the human lying in bed.

They alternated sometimes they would stay together, help change their bed linen, catheters to probe, and talk to him.

It lasted for weeks.

Bruce, bruce. "Diana said, I love you, we love you. "He said with tears stroking his face with dark circles.

\- I love you, I feel like I want to be with you. - Superman said, his eyes were closed and deep dark circles formed the swelling had disappeared.

There were prominent veins in his arms on his face he was hot, very hot, that day they put bags of gel on his body being fed byprobe.

And many other intravenous remedies he had another cardiac arrest, and soon returned five minutes later, the beard was about to do, so Diana did, she sang...

And for that nothing was more than a distant whisper, nothing more than that, Superman helped her trade Bruce Wayne, Damiam visitedhim.

And along with Dick and stood for hours sat Dick cried at how audible the beeps were, at that time they left minutes later.

And every day Diana, J' onn and Kal sat stroking him exchanging his clothes, telling stories and declaring his love, each telling hislife.

And in the end all members of the justice league made visits every day sitting down to talk, and trying to talk to Bruce, and so the visit almost every day of Alfred.

Bruce slept unconscious among the beeps of the machines, and several weeks passed and everyone was very concerned between fever and arrhythmia crises, a long time of concern, until a few weeks later he no longer needed the hemodialysis machine.

And then the probes continued and waited only to wake up six months later, it was two o'clock in the morning of a Thursday, looking at an electronic clock on the wall abovehim.

And after he still with the breathing tube and the oxygen hose in his mouth looking at each of them asleep in their respective chairs.

And the pain, his stomach hurt, a groan and he had no strength felt weak a tube in his mouth he saw half sleepy and hearing distant echoes getting closer and heard some voices getting closer and closer to him.

And some hands stroking his face other hands holding his own hands, and so he heard from a distant echo to some noise, he listened as he opened his eyes.

I love you, Bruce. " Said Superman stroking his face forever from that moment when you saved me that we fought together... – A body leaning against him stroking his hair...

Soft hands and a female voice... Diana...? And he thought, " I feel the same way... - That day we wanted to declare ourselves, we wanted to be together... - A embarrassed voice. - And with you. - I want to be by your side... - A voice... - A voice... The Martian?

A kiss on his time, a cuddle, some tube in his mouth, he opened his eyes slowly and when he felt they got up he tried he groaned an offering and saw he tried to hold by answering both hands, not to leave.

He opened his eyes and saw Superman, J' onn and Diana.

Bruce, bruce. "They said in unison, and so they returned to the edge of the bed Diana stroked her hair.

He made a moan ing soured his eyes and saw around him turning his attention to both and they called him and Superman said.

Did you hear us? " He asked.

His tired eyes flashed made a half smile and shook his head denying

Both sitting in the chair in front of him Superman pulled his mã oand kissed his fingers that surprised him increased more eyes Diana did the same and J' onn stroked his head...

And they both kissed each of their cheeks near their lips.

But they didn't do anything more than that.

They were afraid... Afraid of being rejected...

He couldn't say anything in fact the tube prevented everything he looked around and after that straying from his eyes to the room the devices, and the probe catheters he moved better than can weak legs found, he moaned and moved uncomfortable.

He received caricias from Diana, J' onn and Clark and so the wonder woman and the Martian stayed while Superman left the room he followed his trail he went very fast and returned accompanied by the doctor midnight.

– They looked at the devices, measured his pressure, the heartbeats of his heart, Bruce's very attentive eyes, he was looking toward the ceiling the machines he raised his hands and held the Martian's hand, this stopped unexpectedly and pointed toward the tube in his mouth .

In his mind he simply asked.

When he was going to take it off. "He asked mentally.

At that time J onn said. – When your breathing normalizes your diaphragm works normally, and you don't need it. " I said.

They gave him a laptop to write, the beeps of the machines he looked strange and gradually he started to get stronger...

And so months before...

After Brainiac's blackmail with Luthor...

The Martian was not seen in the same place as Batman, always as if he could not see both, his eyes were bright...

There were his greatest dreams, his greatest desires, was in the fortress of solitude at that time...

At your leisure...

It was hard to bring him there at that time, it took me a while to make him comfortable...

And they were there, there was Diana, Clarck, Bruce and J'onn

And they were trying to make a Bruce in rehab more comfortable, sometimes it was harder again he was simply docile, his breathing wasunstable.

And he was stretched between their bodies, among them, with remnants of tears in his eyes, fluids and some objects were destroyed around, and he was shrunk in Clar k's lap.

And all four were naked as he honed with manual treatment of Diana, J ́onn and kryptonian were whispering kind things wishing him and kissing, flexing his hips.

And leswere rubbing and hearing his little screams rising between groans were a heaking of limbs while he was caressing, he looked like he had recently come out of a hysterical crisis between sex sessions... Tears on your faces...

And that led to several hours of pleasure and orgasm...

And in complete despair, both whispering towards you...

And so he was among them at that time, he never dreamed Clarck, J ́onn and Diana were kind and complacent attentive lovers, and kind they wanted to satisfy... Make him happy.

And they were loving, and revered his body as an obscene offering...

Bruce after several hours later was more active, more comfortable, and he allowed himself between mouth-tongued offerings, between breaths, bruises and teeth...

He allowed himself to be more open, and was among them, as a sandwich filling...

And so he heard upon Clarck he had Diana watching behind him, on top of Bruce... kissing your shoulders...

You're not going to hurt us. "Diana said in her ear. " They spoke when they perceived hesitant.

We trust you. " Clarck said moving around by pinching Bruce...

I used to say. " If I want to hurt you. " He said resfolegating...

Every soft touch every caricia every hesitant touch and frightened past he was afraid at first and so he moaned...

You heard the touch of the league communicator...

They wanted to show Bruce how much he deserved his love of his attention...

And just as if trapped second fleeting moments at a touch of a temporal loop like a poorly tuned antenna they felt or saw... Like i'm not here drizzling...

Ignoring this several hours after groans and caricias...

And hesitant touches and constant groans breathless frightened touches of kindness and feelings of attachment... at these times they thought they saw how that touch wasn't wanted... As if that touch wasn't welcome...

\- We need to get up... - Said Superman...

\- No... - Bruce said... - Please. " He said. "Let another save the world. " Bruce said among them

They were lying on the fortress floor in a hallway...

Momentarily it wasn't the fortress wasn't Bruce... as if all those dreams were just a huge nightmare...

And in fleeting moments like that drizzle and heard screams... Screams that weren't Bruce's...

Lois... He moaned and heard as if all was the illusion of a nightmare... – I love you... – And in the midst of despair...

\- And... - Bruce... - Said Hesitant Superman we need to get up - He said.

\- But...

I understand you want to stay. " Diana said. "We want to show you something. " I said.

And so after a momentary hesitation they stood up...

Weeks earlier in the cave...

And so in the cave...

It was a quiet, monotonous night...

Dick Grayson was in front of Bruce's computer...

And he missed his mentor...

He was recovering, it's been weeks.

And he felt something was missing something was terribly wrong...

It was getting harder and harder to communicate with Superman...

He thought he was severely distressed or... was hurting...

He thought Clarck looked sick. Afflicted... And far...

Diana was going the same way... She seemed lost.

J ́onn he was mentally absent seemed lost inside him and spent more time outside the tower than in the tower and when he saw him he was meditating...

Marciano and Diana always went against Clarck they always met and stayed away and were in the Fortress of solitude...

And they disappeared more often they seemed more affected...

And he had promised himself that he would help the league, that he would not let anything bad happen to Clarck that he would not do anything to harm them...

They weren't guilty.

And so he was investigating cases and more cases...

There was something suspicious and so he looked at the computer wanted to swim refresh his head...

And he asked Barbara to check out some contacts and files...

And so tonight monotonous... And tonight stopped...

You could rest a little thinking about your life what something you'd miss in your life...

And there was Alfred, with that expression downcast, since those days, they failed and failed repeatedly...

Lois paid for something he shouldn't have done...

And he hadn't forgiven her yet...

And he got visiting attempts from the reporter...

And so somewhere else...

And he brought a coffee to the cave...

And so he drank distractedly...

And so he got Barbara's call...

\- Dick... - You heard the call...

Say it. Babs. " He said...

I found something suspicious. " I said.

What do you have for me? "He asked tired...

\- Listen to a breakdown and uncontrollable in Luthor's labs... - He said.

\- Crash... - He repeated. "How do you do it... - He said.

\- There was an invasion of Lex Corp.'s computers.

Is it? " Asked Dick.

\- Previously there was a breakdown followed by the breakdown of all Lex Corp. computer systems.

Are you sure about that? " Asked Dick.

Yes, i'm sorry. And they were doing research. " I said. – And he also hears information that they were developing nanotechnology of military origin.

What kind? " Asked Dick.

" They were developing suspicious weaponry.

Alien origin. " Barbara said.

Enlighten me what kind. " I said.

Kryptonian. "He continued. " Coluana.

Well, then. " I said. " Listen to invasion and military weapons. " Said Dick.

And there were invasions, besides that finding out that all computers stopped were all stopped at the same time...

– Lex Corp.'s lab and all research have been stopped.

And he thought about calling Clarck... they were in danger...

And so he thought the bath could wait...

Weeks before Dick checked the security system...

And in metropolis months before... of your meetings with Bruce...

And weeks after Luthor had his plans discovered once again...

Lois thought Bruce fled, he had disappeared without a trace...

And Lois had hysterical crises, yelling at Clark... accusing of Traicao...

It wasn't entirely true.

How would he say he didn't have sex with Bruce...

How would he say the man didn't know anything...

How would he say he was unaware that he was innocent in all this confusion...

She received weeks before addressing Clarck on the Daily Planet...

There was evidence, of course suspicions and complicated sent by Luthor, but the man was also not seen...

She had invaded with the help of Lex Corp...

And so she showed the audience, there was an affair of a missing boy with behavioral problems regarding Bruce Wayne...

She tried to interview Bruce Wayne unsuccessfully her anger was such that she just didn't think twice she was in the media and spread that Bruce Wayne was gay and pedophile...

It wasn't really a case, but that's what she had, even though it was Luthor he was the only one talking to her...

And she wouldn't leave her son anywhere near Clark who was covering up Bruce Wayne...

And followed for weeks without success Clarck wayne's children... with Marciano and Wonder Woman...

Wonder Woman's off the radar.

Something she was sure of... But Marciano didn't show his faces in the middle of danger...

Superman's pictures Bruce Wayne... Clarck Kent Bruce Wayne... With Wonder Woman... And the fucking... Marciano, marciano.

her husband, who had nothing contact her, weeks...

And she saw a clue where he was, but it was too late... He was gone.

She made a scandal, she screamed in her lungs, she paid to break into Wayne's research records...

And so shook Metrophic...

It shook Gotham the wayne company's shares plummeted...

And she'd get answers...

And so she went to court...

It was nothing more than speculation, she was threatened... She was angry.

He fought with Clarck calling him a liar...

And he screamed in front of everyone...

And he was shaken...

He said he covered up a pedófilo...

\- Like... - It said with a huge hysterical crisis... - You betrayed me...

Months before this agreement and subsequent attacks...

Bruce Wayne was leaving all this to arrange his arrangements with Amasteus...

His plan was better to leave in the hands of his board of lawyers and eventually signed a power of attorney where they would solve all the legal problems and responsibilities of his health before the passage and he would take over his defense and legally his companies until his return...

Amasteus would be in charge by then...

I'd be unconscious, and i'd leave for when he needed a scapegoat, someone who covered him there to camouflage his way out...

Then he saw that with the help of his experts who would camouflage there, they would look for a person around the world who could be genetically compatible, and be a supposed bone marrow donor...

And so he researched he secretly left the search...

And so he found four supposed people, all children, and so he invited them to Eduarda's mansion in England, his parents present with confidentiality agreement...

And they'd be on the contract...

This would solve for now he would not see his friends, and relatives for years to come...

And that should be enough he should go on with his plans...

Those symptoms were similar to leukemia and he should take advantage of it...

The shutdown of your brain that would continue in hibernation...

Weeks before your plan came true...

And in a secret luthor facility...

There was a meeting of several villains, among them, Grodd, Metallo, parasite, Doctor Destiny a criminal with psychic powers...

Everyone over there around the table...

Everyone's here because I'm paying, and if not, you wouldn't even get shaken by it...

And so he summoned them with his arrogance that was neither measured and overrated...

And he was a person's trash, his plans never worked out always frustrated by Batman or Superman himself...

And there was always a possibility of failure, but he never always believed infallible plans...

The time wizard...

There they were gathered to eliminate Superman, but it was a vain hope...

And treat average villains like garbage, in his opinion, yes, after all they were garbage, mediocre and no excuses for imbecility, after all he was the genius here, gave no moral to any of those, shaved feet...

And so he continued his monotonous explanation as if he spoke to poorly bred children from primary and very retarded...

And there among them was Doctor Psycho...

Psychic powers, but as dumb for fucking...

I recently got involved in communication with an alien form that proves krypton. " Said the bald...

Krypton wasn't destroyed. " He hit a village in question...

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. "But I mean Brainiac. " I said.

And so getting an a for unison...

And so he would.

\- My plan consists of three collapses and three do where we will destroy kryptonian.

And we're going to destroy it from the inside out...

And so I just that, Barro will take the form of one of our allies...

We're going to neutralize Superman and keep the league busy...

And so he looked towards both...

And very simple, divert attention from the league, and putting someone to control a limb and weaken and control it and use Superman...

And so he said his plan...

And meanwhile hours later in the center of Metropolises with the news center on alert and several...

Civilians running structures shaken up hit shopping malls, destruction everywhere...

And more people getting hit, Flash ran and helped some people...

And in turn wonder woman heading towards the Leopard Woman and wearing her bracelets as a defense of her claws...

There was a mix of screams and people everywhere...

And so thought the Martian should protect some people, but he should protect and put these villains in prison...

Wonder woman thought the same, her situation was strange she liked Clarck and liked Bruce at the same time... I liked J ́onn...

J ́ onn and Diana moved and separated the entire league of justice... were divided into different regions... and fighting with scattered villains...

And they went different directions from each other's other extreme, and so they ran in different directions...

And the Martian changed shape followed a village and there were shots of energy towards him...

Those villains were punctual...

And predictable...

And so they ran towards other villains, both separated and chasing each of them...

And so the Martian chased a villain toward a street, when he came across a dead end street, he got confused, there was no way to disappear...

And so wonder woman chased the leopard woman...

When once in another dead end...

And so they unexpectedly struck.

And they both fell into the darkness...

And they found themselves waking up in the watchtower, not knowing how it got there...

And so thinking of the possibilities a fleeting thought that disappeared...

From both heads and so they thought of different issues...

And so it followed.

Several days away at justice league headquarters...

Both times both Diana and Clarck had conflicting feelings, both approached separately or with Batman... And the Martian was confused and mentally undisciplined...

Bruce was a master of seduction, the first time this happened they were together, and were approached in a fight away from all, seemed cautious, and so they realized that he did not treat them both or any of them close to others and never saw them separated , they just didn't understand...

They never addressed them, and they didn't even get any closer than formal...

And no one cared about questioning...

They weren't so happy, but Bruce was perfectly comfortable...

But there was a differentiated treatment of hot and cold between the two, were never addressed by Bruce, along with another founding member, or any other member of the justice league...

Sometimes they found themselves hidden in alleys and empty corridors...

Never accompanied... From another member of the league...

And so they took it in these hidden places...

Alone between them, and sometimes separated...

And once when they went down the tower corridor, they argued, and when they least expected they were pulled and in turn had sex and Bruce was a beautiful sensual filling...

And so the same way it started ended, and they were left there and he moved on...

It was a hidden and perverted lewd treatment, as he was ashamed and wanted to hide it from everyone, so far he could take...

But they didn't know until when...

And so Diana was sitting in the planetarium, hours before any member of the league showed up...

Bruce arrived there without any words and sat there watching there minutes standing there with a glance toward,

And she stopped eating, being watched... Uncomfortable...

Bruce... - She said hesitantly.

Yes, Diana. " he said.

What do you want? " He asked...

\- Watching you eat... - I said.

Do you want it? " He asked. Are you hungry? She asked her.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. " But not sandwich. And so he took out his sandwich and took it from his hand very quickly and replacing it with his mouth...

And he kissed her and so they grabbed her she couldn't resist and threw herself at him took his shorts with speed and lowered his calcas, and so he rode her for several minutes... she scratched him and they screamed together...

Minutes after two orgasms he took the discarded sandwich and put it in his mouth and he ran from her raising his pants and leaving her uncomfortable and leaving her the same way he came...

And so on the other side of the watchtower...

On the same day...

Superman was studying the star map of Apokolips, in his opinion it would be nice if one day it came in handy who knows it would be of great help...

And so the door of the room opened and he saw Batman sneak in and sit next to him...

And they spent a long few minutes like this in silence...

And at this point...

And he stopped...

It was getting weird.

What are you doing here, Batman? " Asked Superman...

And so he said...

\- Doing company...

\- It's all so quiet and stopped... - He said. "I was with Diana and she's much better now, that I kept her company... - He said.

Company. " Repeated Superman...

What's that right, company? " Repeated Superman...

And he rose unexpectedly towards him violently turned away from the map and everything in front of him and posed in front of him

What are you doing, Batman...? " Said and before his lips were taken...

\- You know what it is, I don't have to say...

And so he unexpectedly poses standing and speeding down and removed his calcas and boots, and underwear and was approached and the man knelt lowered his calcas and grabbed his penis, and as he prepared himself with his fingers, minutes of licked and sucked... and his groans and so he threw himself in his lap and rode him screaming for minutes... as i went up and went down...

And so he came as violence within him...

As he was overhead he went out on a leap Superman squirting above him, while he was beleagueved with one last kiss he dressed leaving the man of steel there... And leaving without saying anything else...

And he thought that the stars and that volcano of emotions and that situation...

And in what Bruce had done, only one thing both the woman and the man had in common was Bruce... their love grew and they were confused, as they thought...

There was no way to focus on any work wandering around the watchtower...

And so hours later he recomposed himself, and she was again hungry, he left that place heading towards the same place as the woman marvels at the canteen...

Gathered there as if nothing had happened, ignoring each of them, and only as if no one saw anything unusual, and nothing had been out of place, and the world went into balance...

And so they saw J ́onn was standing his bright eyes like in a trance, and so he watched the man and then in a separate corner trapped in their own lives...

The two heroes met there, looking at their lover in common, their thoughts in just one look knew they had their encounters with the same person...

The dark knight... this was arriving at the cafeteria sooner or later depending on its conception...

And so both approaching the man, but he ignored him as if they headed to another end of the cafeteria, only both looked even more intrigued, there they were all...

And none of them seemed to care about your presence...

And so they stopped stagnated almost in front of the Martian who was near the entrance where Bruce had arrived...

I... - Tried to say Superman...

And with Diana's hands in her brief arms glances...

\- I thought... - He asked no one in particular...

\- Just passing through... - Said.

And he left the room after picking up a sandwich... Like I didn't tell anyone in particular...

And there no one raised their heads...

Both wonder woman and Superman sat together eating in silence hand in hand and the Martian stopped with bright eyes like a jade statue...

And so they both looked at each other...

A few days later in the fortress of solitude...

And so they found themselves once again together, the three alone playing among him

And Superman was auditioning on his equipment Bruce was without his mask just his cliffed calcas and taking Diana's ministers on top of him...

And his screams were greeted by a happy Kal...

Today they would get revenge on him, all day if they allow...

And so he saw himself without his mask and so he saw himself kneeling between his legs...

And a bad flash a nightmare. Lois was extremely hurt and she begged like a nightmare he wanted to forget...

And so Diana had tied him up with the string of truth, legs wide open, screaming hoarsely when they saw a way to be human so they could take advantage of Bruce and take revenge in an appropriate way without hurting him, why what they were both planning could hurt if he wasn't human...

And he sometimes as a flashback or a small bundle of nerves, Diana was taking advantage of her manual skills...

And so screams and whines one orgasm followed by the other...

And he heard desperate offerings and groans...

And so he saw that he did it and so he called Diana...

Momentarily both would be mortal, not to hurt Bruce...

The bat man even tied with the true rope said as he approached his tight legs...

And he did.

\- If it's for me, I don't need you to do that. " He said almost naked at that time...

I want to feel it. " Said Superman. "I don't want to see it through you. " He said. "I want to see beyond your heart. " I said.

And so he triggered the computer controls of the fortress of solitude...

And so they waited...

\- Yes... - Asked Bruce...

And he did. Yes, i'm sorry.

And so they untied him what he ran like crazy through the fortress of solitude...

And it was approached and fucked on both sides and made of a very sinful sex toy and his lips were placed in good use...

And he subdued them, but even on his gallows they were stronger were in two.

And so they ran they threw thing, smashed objects and tore their clothes...

And he didn't remember declaring himself to man so many times and being kissed and openhis...

\- I like to feel that. " He said watching Diana from afar and seeing them approach several times was a game ago...

Bruce ran and jumping towards both and subjugating them...

And there was Bruce, he looked with sinful eyes and simply they ran from the handle and so they fell and Batman subdued him several times and there was Diana's turn...

And they fell laughed and ran around again...

And he felt that for the first time even when Diana stood aside watching Batman fall on top of Superman calling him loose...

Or when they declared themselves to each other...

He saw it as a loop momentarily stopped the time...

He saw a man long gray hair...

Around him via J ́onn he seemed for seconds for everything to return to normal...

And so they had a night of wild sex for the first time he thought of feeling pain when Diana put Batman on top of him and so they had an afternoon and a mind-blowing night...

And it was a complete mess...

And so he cried with emotion the first in years, as if he had never had an immense realization...

Diana. " He offered. Bruce, bruce. "Said the man of steel.

Being taken for the first time...

Pain and accomplishment he had his arm turned to bring had to think that both Bruce and Diana were violent in bed.

I want to hurt you. " Said Bruce running towards both and a rush with chupões...

Batia scratched and kicked fell on him biting him kissing and alternated between their bodies grinding and spinning and breaking everything around...

In the meantime, hours before...

Dick, night wing was investigating Black Gate...

The arrest of some Superman villains...

One of Batman's villains, his mentor... He was missing in Arkham.

And he had no one to turn to...

At that time, he saw several prisoners in his cell...

\- I'd consider it if it was Batman, but it would be so late for both of us, Night Wing. " Said the director...

\- If Batman were here, I don't think he'd ask permission the same way I did. Said the vigilante. Or would you come by day? " Asked curious...

\- No... - He said, agreeing. - Not even with that education. - Agreed...

\- But how I came here to see Superman's villain. I can, can't I? " He asked.

\- And, of course.

\- But you, you're part of the league now, so since the heroes put everyone here, I don't see why you couldn't. " I said.

And they walked through the halls, Dick in turn interrogated the man as his inmates were what was going on there.

And looking at those criminals who threatened everyone there...

The director reporting that he hears a mess between the inmates several weeks ago and a guard had to take leave and then he had to simply change his guard and the man has not yet returned...

Dick went into the meliante saddle.

And here's John Dee. " I said.

And there was the saddle and the glass to which he did not separate the place and the apparatus in his head that prevented him from using his mental powers...

And of course he was next door and his cell... each of them.

And from the other end was Doctor Psycho and three saddles forward Psychic pirate...

And it wouldn't be a big problem to take into account that none of them would have their powers one without a mask, but of all means they were trapped...

And for the well-kept situation...

But again he questioned...

\- What happened... - He asked...

\- A beginning of a rebellion a week ago. - Said the director. - But we contained them, and no one escaped. - He said. - Only a few of our security guards needed to be taken to the hospital. - He said. - But they are on leave now...


	20. Chapter 20

20

And so he asked. "I can see John Dee. " He asked.

No problem. " I said.

And so he went into the saddle that would be John Dee's, but unexpectedly he took out a taizer that he put in the man the instant he did it two things happened...

Go on, come in. "Said the desperate director. "I can't accept that he does that...

One of the guards ran in two he saw the clay guy in front of him and so he neutralized him...

And so he came out of his cell and said. "I think I really need to see the other cells. " I said.

Which one? - Said the panting direct.

\- The psychic pirate and doctor psicho. " I said.

He gave no other, both cells the next two of his visit he saw his electrode things hidden in their respective heads and in turn they were the guards caught in the riot and being mentally controlled by chips that were from the mad hatter...

And so he got out of prison...

And he ran towards league headquarters, hoping it's not too late...

A few weeks ago...

Before Dick found out the truth...

And so Lois was tied inside his cell...

Lois Lane had a hysterical and hysterical crisis...

She had been arrested for slander and defamation, but she didn't know how it could end up like this, repeatedly mentally raped by a fellow in mate she would have started hell...

And it didn't do any good supplication screams, she couldn't get anything by her side there was a man with long, gray hair mentally controlling both she and the jailer, no hero came to her rescue, she was open tied with her exposed body...

And so she didn't know how long this would last, she had no idea how long without Clarck to forgive or a hero showing up...

And she felt angry, that was the psychic pirate, who had tortured her being controlled by that old man...

His cries of help were now replaced by lamuria requests and empty looks...

And weeks before that amid his cries of help and pleas of mercy...

And she saw her torturous molesting her with the help of another villain... mentally controlled...

And so he remembered his judgment...

Months before...

And two days after the meeting in the tower between Diana, J ́onn, Bruce and Clarck

They were in the city of Metropolis after a fight with some villains...

Revenge squad attemptto take Superman out of the serious...

And they were downtown and who saw an attack that for Dick was to draw attention...

The destruction of public property... some buildings destroyed cars and other damaged locations injured people...

And so the justice league went looking, night wing in turn saw Superman and Diana a little dislocated and further away from the rest of the Flash league was mumbling and J ́onn the Martian as a statue...

The airport was attacked shortly after it followed and so Superman and Diana looked troubled toward an empty location between the Martian and a dark alley...

And they looked hesitant towards Dick who explained...

\- We're going to split up and look for evidence tracks and even clues where we can look and find some clue that calls those villains. " Said Dick

That's ridiculous. " Diana said.

"They fight scream, destroy and flee. – Rosnou Flash boring.

\- They cause a disorder and just run away. "Diana said.

\- They want to give you trouble blue. " Said the Flash. "They know we're coming. " I said. "They seem to want to get our attention. " Said the Flash...

What's the point? " Asked Superman.

And so Batman, Superman heard from afar along side Dick seemed to speak at the same time the same idea.

We have to split up. " They said...

Superman and Wonder Woman approached hesitantly and thus touching their mao...

Like he stung and taken a shock he walked away...

\- Walk Superman. "Dick said, strange about the situation.

\- Wonder woman. "Dick said hesitantly.

And so both heroes slowly flew into the sky, and in this way they flew and x-rayed the sky...

Both heroes met moments later in a building and watched the city when unexpectedly approached by Batman calling him in the communicator and sweeping the place by finding him at the top...

They found something. " He said he approached dangerously...

Nothing at all. " Diana said...

\- Clarck... - Warned the bat man

And so they heard turning hesitant and when they were pulled Superman by his shirt and almost lowering Diana's top, pulling both toward the covered part and had kisses and Diana had her breasts crumpled...

I'm going to fuck you. " Rosnou the bat man...

And so they didn't hold up, they stayed with Batman between them, being dented growling and kisses and licked, and when they realized that their clothes were crumpled and too tight...

And he pushed them and said.

\- I'm going to see you guys later and so batwing showed up while he said he was taken to the plane.

\- See you at the Watchtower. - I said

Diana belatedly realized that her breasts were on display, Clarck had her strap open and her penises out...

A few days later in the league tower...

Dick was having trouble doing with Amasteus he insisted on keeping things and decisions away from him...

Apparently he was kept in the dark of the decisions Bruce had made...

And he also didn't know how long Bruce's treatment would last...

That league attack with Superman had charged its price...

As far as he understood in half a conversation with Amasteus, it was that Bruce wasn't coming back anytime soon...

And he needed prolonged treatment...

And so another problem he promised Bruce before his trip was that he would keep an eye on the members of the league...

He recently watched Superman eating in the cafeteria, sighing and moaning with dreamy eyes and someone who really had problems with the world...

He was in the monitor room and so he watched the cameras, and I read to his myriad questions, he couldn't answer...

Wally your friend sometimes came on your date...

He hasn't looked the same since they faced Brainiac when they were arrested, he forgave him, but did not know that the sprinter himself had forgiven himself...

Since Batman could scare the sprinter he had no idea, he had no shine, one day he should ask him...

Sometimes he wanted to keep the sprinter away from him, he didn't know how, but he would work on it...

He watched the screen carefully the expression of Superman...

And so Wally showed up with two coffees.

Hey, what's up? " asked Flash. - Watching the Blue. I'd say it.

All right, i'm going to go "Dick said moving away from the front of the screen.

And sipping coffee out of your hands.

How are you doing with Linda? " He asked.

Well, i'm going to go "I said hesitantly.

Changing the subject as you change clothes.

\- I think he's in love, he's a lot with Diana. " I said. "And lately they seem to get more together, whispering. " I said.

\- And... What? " Asked Dick...

s...

Why do you think that? " He asked.

\- I saw them together a few times, almost caught them in the middle of a kneading. " I said.

\- I think he's cheating on Lois. " Said amuado ...

\- Wow... - Dick said. "This is going to give you trouble in paradise. " I said.

\- Sometimes I think if he really loved Diana. " Wally said. " They should just take over. " The sprinter said. And don't hide. " I said.

Have you ever said that to anyone else? " Asked Dick

\- No... - He said measuring the words. "I came to you first. "Said the sprinter.

So I need to talk to them later. " Said Dick

\- Let's keep this between us. " Said Dick.

\- I hope they take over soon. " Wally said.

\- Well, let's see how this is going to look. " Said Dick

And so the sprinter left him and running down the hall...

Dick really saw nothing but very strange gossip he could solve and so thought of strange things that have been going on, not just with the two lovebirds, but with the Martian as well.

And so he looked curiously and soon began to look at all the footage, something didn't beat, their relationship wasn't consistent...

A few days later...

Lois Lane spread to the four winds Superman had sex with Bruce Wayne, and in a threesome with Diana a Wonder-Woman...

And the sex photos and videos were scattered at four winds, and of course she hadn't seen the millionaire in months since the attack on earth by Brainiac...

Which to her wasn't an excuse for treason...

And so it was easier when there was no one to defend themselves, filming spread across all kinds of media as a gunpowder trail...

And so she managed to catch up to approach Clarck, but it was too late...

And she mumbled screamed and he kept quiet, dumb didn't know how to say it so she didn't talk...

And so it ran from her...

And so she learned in the middle of the Clarck trial... this was the worst day of his life...

And she did not remember how part of the population of the land she had also been mentally controlled...

And so it was too late...

And so weeks before the media crisis of the tape leak...

In the watchtower of the justice league headquarters...

In the showers...

Both female and male at the time of satellite construction

Diana had problems did not know if it was because it was from the world of patriarchy or if it was because men were all equal, the fact that Bruce lived in a macho world and himself was sexist...

And she turned on the hot and yummy shower the water by her naked body, and beautiful round breasts...

At that time she didn't really predict it, but Bruce appeared more than surprised, but happy and confused, she knew bruce liked both Kal must have had a visit, but really at that time being rubbed...

And groped they had sex after an argument and the bright side of the showers was that really preserved by privacy ample temperate and thick glass bathrooms, and covers keep stealth privacy and secret identities of any member, and of course fit two or more in the same shower, and now she knew why...

And the bright side was that Bruce seemed to switch between the hot and the cold...

And what was confusing and so they had sex...

Languido in love...

And groaned and breathless sweets...

And fast and yet he was running away like a gunpowder trail...

\- And it's Di, surprise visit. " he said. With a smile from Brucie. And so he took it there in that abundant, hot water their wet bodies and horny smells there were the two moaning when the other box opened and there was Shaiera and so they laughed together...

Bruce put her finger on her lips kept her there on her back and went out saying with a whisper on her lips and one last kiss...

\- I'm going to give Kal a hello...

She knew Bruce played for both teams, but that was pure slutty...

And so Superman suffered from the same evil as Diana, confusion and problems of human understanding...

And so he was approached by Bruce shortly after the shower was held, soon after he saw someone entering the bathroom behind himtheopenand behind stirring in his degasand flanks...

And so he caught him off guard they rubbed and moved and so he saw it as a worship and the bat man kneeling and taking his penis willing ly and then they had sex and as he penetrated Bruce with his back pressed by Superman into the tiles he saw en pantygos and the shower connected as hard as you could and so entering the other Wally box...

And so Bruce unexpectedly pushed him and turning his hands on his lips he ran away...

Leaving the man of steel with his hard dick like upright and confused steel...

And so in Luthor's hideout...

Some time ago...

The man didn't realize that as he really was watching him, even though he even recorded the justice league scenes himself and the alleged sexual encounters of the trinity...

Obviously bragging ahead of time was supposed to be really a good thing, proof that he really was a genius and that he was capable of incredible exploits...

There was his favorite porn the trinity in a beautiful fuck...

His control looked like it would break back and go on and this could be used on cold nights...

And so he would solve his problem if the world knew that all of Superman's problems were solved only with sex and if the world were the same then there would be nothing wrong and he could already control the world...

A few days in the watchtower

Superman was on the ship arriving at the watchtower staring at some members and especially Batman who stood in a dark corner and Dick in the other corner...

Green lantern, the Martian, and the sprinter...

That moment everyone landed and so he couldn't stop snaging glances toward the Gotham knight and then to see in his astonishment Dick...

Batman's pupil was strange, thought kryptonian, and so he kept casting eyes...

Batman got up moments after his hesitant pupil towards him, but his pupil was the first to address him...

What's the point? - Asked Night Wing. " There's some Superman problem...

He groaned unrestrained... Momentarily he looked with regret guilt remorse...

And he said as if i asked for forgiveness...

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. " he said. "I shouldn't be here. " he said.

\- Well... - Said Dick measuring the words with his hands on the fallen shoulders of the man of steel...

\- The world still needs you, we need you. " he said.

And so he left him alone with Diana who seemed not to give voices to what she thought tears in her eyes, she got up and leaned on her shoulders...

But they stood still holding hands when Batman returned he touched his shoulders...

And if they turned around and so unexpectedly he stood among them, and kissed both of them taking turns to catch the bat man...

Unexpectedly he parted ways and stayed in the corner they were panting and then the flashlight appeared...

And so the man in green coming in there and seeing both embarrassed and so he moaned and said.

\- The meeting won't start without you. " I said. "I don't care about anything. " He said angrily. " Be quick.

And so he left the hangar as fast as he could.

And they after a while went out following Batman who came out with great speed as if they didn't want to be seen with them...

At another time in time, in the near future after your meetings...

And she with your anger... it was no excuse for what you did...

Some lawyers have been called...

Lois and Diana... were on a warpath...

There were accusations and seemed like the reporter out of control...

These two women after years of friendship were fighting...

The fights were more frequent... Between Clarck and Lois, he couldn't explain to the woman that he didn't understand love, or whatever it was that afflicted him...

And he was leaving screaming her.

He broke walls wherever he went until he headed towards the fortress.

And so those hours he was running to the fortress...

And so she saw herself embroiled in a scandal...

Weeks ago in the fortress of solitude...

And he was human these days and at those times he loved spending hours with Diana and Bruce...

They were good dreams. And he felt the pleasure of Diana and Bruce's friendship, wanted to be together in his mind and in their lives...

Wonderful dreams where they dreamed that they would be together forever and that Bruce would stand there in their arms forever...

And so two days ago at the justice league headquarters...

Dick found out something really bad he needs to see with his own eyes...

Lois was angry, she was having problems with Clarck...

And he was running away from her, he was absent from the headquarters of Metrópoles...

He had more trouble with Lois than he would have with Luthor, even of course the bald guy had run away after a new plan to kill him, which failed miserably...

And they seemed to live in a world apart...

And Diana dreamed of sighing and didn't look like the amazon, and didn't want to talk to Donna...

And Donna had trouble having a conversation with Diana...

And so Dick ran toward the justice league headquarters...

And he was looking for the three heroes missing...

That they couldn't find him in places they should be...

And then he came across Shiera, Carter Hal, Wally and Hal there talking...

\- I can't stay here all the time on the lookout... - Wally said. "I need to exercise. " he said.

Where's Superman. - Asking in a more Batman way, except him...

Everyone was surprised even Victor, who entered the room...

What's the matter with you? " Asked Ciborg...

I need your help. " I said.

\- I need to find out where Superman is. " I said.

\- He must be in the fortress of solitude. "Ciborg said without hesitation.

Right there I think. " Wally said.

\- He said anything was just calling that he was in the Fortress. " Wally said.

What about Diana? " Asked Dick. What about J ́onn? " He asked again. And so everyone would stop looking like they didn't understand...

\- He's not the Martian missing, but I don't know where he is. " Ciborg said.

What about Diana? " Asked Dick.

"I have an idea. "He said looking toward Wally.

\- It's secrets, they're not secret anymore. " Shiera said.

What's going on, Dick? - Asked Wally

Well, I have a suspicion. " Said Dick looking toward the computer screen...

I believe it was all a distraction. " Said Dick...

\- I found out about Luthor's plans, I know what happened about his projects, I believe Luthor has problems with Superman and that he's up to it. " Said Dick.

We need to find them. " Said Night Wing. And so he turned into the communicator contacting in every possible way the fortress of solitude.

\- I believe we have problems. "Donna said arriving in a hurry.

I can't reach Diana. " she said. And I saw her heading towards the north pole. "She said.

The fortress. – Found Ciborg

And what's going on? " Asked Shiera.

\- They're in trouble

And so he told me about what he found out in Black Gate Prison...

Psychic pirate John Dee and Doctor Psycho. " I said.

They all have psychic powers and emotion control.

And they just have control over emotions, they're being controlled. " I said. "Maybe they're spying on the league without knowing it. " I said.

We need to find them.

\- Let's go to the fortress. " Said Green Lantern...

And they all followed them.

And so in the Solitude Fortress...

Superman was waking up from a long and pleasurable sleep and by his side as human as any being Diana...

They enjoyed a night as humans for the first time together with... Bruce...

But he wasn't there...

And he looked towards Diana...

Did he leave us again? – Questioned Amazon.

\- No... - He said with a smile. " I locked the fortress.

And laughing at the end of it.

\- He doesn't escape today. "Diana said.

But you heard an abnormally loud noise...

High enough to be a problem...

Bruce screamed at the same time.

They ran down the hall and saw two bad things that shouldn't be seen.

Bruce tied up in a field of force and naked...

The second was Brainiac...

And there was Brainiac...

And he had Bruce in a field of strength and so the robot looked at him with an expression of revenge and superiority...

The wonder woman even though she was who she really was, had no way to defend herself, she was going to shitah and so he bit her and scratched her, she ran towards Bruce, but the psycho doctor stopped her and fell to the hard ground without moving...

Superman ran towards you...

Brainiac. " he said. "Let Bruce go, it's me you want. " I said. " Let him go.

And right. " he said. I want you. - I said

And so appeared in all his directions John Dee, Metalo Giganta, Doctor Psycho and Pirate Psyche...

And so they flew in their directions...

He tried to loosen second millimeters and his front screaming like turning into sand... It was J ́onn and he looked at him when he attacked him and just as an immense eagle cut him and flew...

And he was arrested by his enemies, but Diana being beaten and pinned to the ground his lost eyes like his own.

And just like they're nightmares.

\- Poor Kal ah. " Brainiac said. "Poor Diana... - You want to live in a world of dreams. " He said. "But the reality and so cruel that you would never endure. " he said. " Trapped in their little worlds.

\- And to know that you are responsible for this situation. " He said...

\- And they can't handle the loss. " He said. "Who would say that your greatest weakness and your guilt. " Brainiac said.

And so he spoke,

\- Prepare him to the extase field, and he will be a great host.

And so in seconds when he was about to be a guinea pig from an experiment...

The league of justice in weight came he felt lost would never be fine...

And so NightWing, Flash, Shaiera, Hal and everyone there except Batman, except the one he so badly needed.

Unexpectedly he the Martian went mad and began to wriggle he began screaming madly, he kneeling changing shape and uncontrolled and as if he couldn't stand the demand...

It was too much he couldn't obey, he couldn't attack... Killing those you loved...

And so they gave the members of the justice league a chance to simply contain the Martian... Catatonic and unable to formulate an order...

And so he was released and at that time Dick tied J'onn and so they ran to him...

\- You're fine... - You tried to say in the middle of the fight...

\- No... - He said, straying Dick's gaze. No, no, no, no, no, no Never.

He couldn't stand looking at Dick was a constant memory.

And he didn't speak ran toward the fortress control panel tightened the controls with blood squirting from him and everything went back to normal seconds of suffering and so he was again Superman...

And so he wouldn't allow the Fortress of Solitude to be his grave, he couldn't do it.

And so he roared angrily

And so he used his own control to remove Brainiac from control of the fortress.

And so they fought the villains and so while trying to control J ́onn save him and so they knocked out his enemies...

And so Diana in tears lifted up and accompanied him towards the Martian...

And so they looked toward the unconscious Martian...

And so hours later in the watchtower ward...

The Martian he was soft weak and unlatent control of his shapeless powers in his semi-controlled Martian form...

And he remembered how a bad nightmare he did or helped do several months ago... And even moments ago...

How long had it been since...?

And he didn't want it, it's really true guilt causes disasters...

You thought about yourself, Superman was sitting there being considerate.

And he was a good friend... You'd be a good lover.

How good it would be if he were Batman, if Batman loved him if he could be there, to love...

What's the matter with you? " He asked.

Superman wanted to be somewhere else, he just wanted to run away... I wanted to stick my head in a hole and never take...

But I couldn't do that.

And then minutes after Hesitation he started talking...

\- It was luthor's plan, he used my guilt as weakness, he set up an ambush, planted nanites on you, that I with the help of the fortress computer, and so I destroyed them all, and so you're free. " I said.

I wished. "Said the Martian. "I wished someone, and all I did was a secret wish. " I said. "I didn't want to be alone... - He said. "Solitude... - I wanted to know what it was like to be with Bruce...

\- How good it would be to be loved to be someone an equal with loving feelings and complicity... – He said. "To repay my feelings... - He said.

\- No... - Said Superman. "It was my fault too, if I didn't wish, you wouldn't be like that. "I could resist. " I said. But I didn't. "I wanted to be with Bruce, but I didn't know how. " I said.

What about Luthor. " Asked J ́onn.

\- He ran away, but we arrested the others. " I said.

Dick, he's a good student. "He found out that The Psychic Pirate was controlling our emotions. "Diana said coming in with a regret in her words.

\- But he hadn't done anything we didn't want, he just gave us initiative and John Dee urged us to do whatever we want. " I said. "Even though it was in a few moments hallucinations... - Diana said. "My dream was fulfilled only in other dreams... – He said. "Half of what we had was a wonderful dream. " I said.

\- But he didn't do anything none of us didn't want to incite us all to follow up with something we wanted...

\- And I felt fulfilled... - Diana said. " Loved one. " He said. " Honey, i'm sorry. "There in the middle of them, she sniffed. "I wished he'd apologize to me. " I said.

"I also wished this situation. "She said putting herself on the other side of Kal...

I wanted it so bad. " Said Kal.

\- I was part of what happened, too. " Said kryptonian.

"I'm a warrior, an amazon. "I should fight. " she said.

\- And I can destroy anything with my fists, but I can't get what I wanted. " I said.

\- Have fiber. "She hated herself for it. And not let those feelings take care of me. I said.

\- You've been controlled, Diana. "Jónn said I should have control over my powers. - Said the Martian.

I tried to forget. " Diana said. "I tried to have a controlled life. " He said. But it didn't work out. " I said.

\- I wanted it so badly... - Said Superman.

I'm trying to forget it. Seeing Clark's tears said in a soft and hesitant voice. "I'm so sorry. " I said.

It's crazy. I knew it was all a lie, but... - I wish it was true that none of that had happened. " she said.

"I wish we hadn't done that. " Said Superman. "I wish Brainiac had killed me. "But he didn't do it.

She ran a hand through his hair, kissing her forehead.

I think I knew something was wrong, but I desperately wanted to believe it was okay that he was here. " I said.

"And he stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. So much has changed. And he's not here. "She said. "I want him so much. "She said.

So am I. " Said Superman.

And he did. - I have all these memories. From me. " I said. "I wanted to forget, I just can't forget... - It was like he was. He sniffed. "And I wished to be him, I wished I was with him if he. And he said

From us. "Diana said.

J'onn said. "I feel the same way. "He admitted.

I just don't get it. " He said. "I could have controlled myself. " He said

And the Martian was lost.

You remember Batman. " he said. "What it would be like if he were here. "He said slowly. I remember you. " he said. "Being him. " I said.

\- What it would be like if we declared ourselves to him... - He said.

Superman did not respond; He just looked at him closely, as if trying to find the meaning of his admission to the lines and curves of his face.

Look at us. - He said, finally, smiling. And then falling into embraced tears. We're a mess. And they started crying.

J' onn returned his smile. yes, actually, the two of them were a mess. Batman. " he said. "I love him the same way. " he said. "You're lucky. " I said. "Lucky man.

Luck? - They lived...

What is it? " They said.

And so they cried for hours...

\- And he should be against the death of his friends, like a accomplice. " I said. "I am a warrior and i should act as such. "She said in tears.

Weeks after Brainiac's attack on the Fortress of Solitude, and months after the previous attack on the world...

Still all a complication.

Luthor ran away...

And in his hiding place he contacted Lois Lane...

What she had of ingenious ness had to jealous...

And he took advantage of it... Which was easy.

But nothing would stop you from having a life destroyed...

He had contacted Lois Lane...

The scream was shrill, she couldn't take it, wanted to vent all her hatred wanted to put everything out she couldn't stand enraged...

And for his gloria it would be enough a few weeks of screaming and a rabid crowd to put Bruce Wayne in his proper place...

And so it was weeks of attempts to contact Bruce Wayne to no avail...

And she didn't realize that one thing she didn't know Doctor Psycho ran away and before contacting her she didn't notice a presence in her apartment either...

Someone watched her, looking at her movements, as she tried to call Wayne's mansion, the call was intercepted...

And so fall elsewhere, and in this way never reached the mansion...

And so she ran towards the mansion and no one answered her...

And her anger of course at that time was no longer hers, but before the law, yes it was hers, another person hypnotized Doctor Psycho and so put him in prison again controlling mentally and driving him to prison...

And with that when she spread it widespread shouting and leaked images on the internet on the media in the media all that could remember...

And what happened to follow...

And so several weeks of crisis and failed attempts at communication between heroes...

And nothing...

Amasteus was communicated by Alfred, angrily he reached Lois Lane and sent her a warrant and several other summons on his behalf...

In turn Lois Lane, she activated the union's lawyers...

Bruce Wayne was called to testify.

And so he arrived at the right time at the exact spot where he would be taken again by time being a part of Zariel, he should get around for the time...

For now he didn't have to stay on this timeline...

And she should get rid of this situation...

Again he revived this timeline 1000 times, he saw the events, he was called a coward, and again he should revive that situation, in his opinion Dick and others would handle the situation well without him...

And so he knew he should face Brainiac and so he was going through the transition...

And he saw that he should leave, but if he was now, and follows with the cycle established by Zariel, he would be a fugitive or considered a coward...

And then he saw what Lois would do, he saw that Diana and all the members of the league as they would stay if they abandoned them...

And so he saw that amid his previous escape who would be killed in his place was the green archer, who after months of attempts he would find out a way to subdue Brainiac, and he saw that all league members would flee after seeing...

Several and several times he revived this scene lived this moment several times, was accused of rape rape pedophilia, and revived this situation, this situation, and amid his escape at the time it was discovered that it would actually happen...

And he was in the 15-year cycle of metamorphosis, and so he needed to leave...

But I couldn't, I just couldn't leave the whole justice league unexpectedly...

And coincidentally he would have to follow the schedule of traveling through the multiverse...

And so he would go to meet all this...

But he wasn't anywhere else...

The place he was was was kept confidential...

He was accused of paedophilia again went into the mouth of the people...

His lawyers were in a battalion in court, being heard by something that fell into the media...

It took months to understand...

And so he would follow a hibernation schedule his skin was changing as a graft and a mixture of exposed skin his skin would multiply very similar to skin change and radiation-caused cancer...

And so he was kept sedated the pain was enormous...

And he wouldn't leave this clinic before the metamorphosis...

And so he knew what was going to happen, he had a general idea why he revived this life a thousand times...

And so he was being kept sedated, and in this state he didn't want to see anyone it was like he had harlequin ichthyosis or burns, but his skin would burn...

And so he would leave and he would change skin and so he would return to normal in months...

And then he would go on a trip, and he knew that moment he had returned at the exact moment, and yet he should relive that kidnapping scene...

And that's what he didn't like revived a thousand times and gave at the same time...

And he knew that after two months he would be kidnapped by Henry and would not be seen for the next 15 years...

But it was too late... Too late...

And so there was a trial...

And so Supermna and J ́onn after they fled the watchtower and with the filming of the sex sine the tape was leaked with all the stupor...

Worst of all this was that there was J'onn's tape he really had to explain how there was the tape of three of them being that Bruce Wayne had not been seen for nearly a year since Brainiac's last attack...

And several months before your kidnapping in the middle of the party so you wouldn't be seen...

And he disappeared a while ago...

A year earlier in a global attack by Brainiac the earth.

And a year before your kidnapping and disappearance...

And in these times when the justice league failed... – You failed to save your companion...

It wasn't thanks to them that the earth was saved.

In those moments when an instant of time changed, there was time for change, and of course he could save this situation and the future, he witnessed it several times and in all of them, in the simulations of time he died, in Brainiac's hands before arriving in time to prevent invasion and also that some worlds be kidnapped...

Decisive moment before Batman leaves the justice league and Bruce Wayne was kidnapped...

And he saw that in which it was the green archer who had been kidnapped and not him...

\- I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

And he knew that thanks the first time this was done he knew brainiac's weak spot he knew he needed a virus and it occurred years later several years later when the earth was under his control...


	21. Chapter 21

21

And he just needed to use it now in his favor...

\- Your plan failed bat man, I won't let you interfere with my plans, I'm going to conquer this planet, and with it I'm going to destroy any chance. - It said

\- You won't be here anymore I'm going to convert into one of my soldiers as soon as I'm not going to let you finish this. " I said. "I don't think you can get that far as that. - Brainiac said

And when he swerved a lot of android came after him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand went down minutes before and ripped the computer out of his support and so he destroyed it and throwing him seconds before he fled to others debuted.

\- I doubt he can, even if he can control me if he thinks so, so why did you let me get this far. asked the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty insect that's bothering me. " I said. "Everything you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. "He said with his gaze.

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.

\- I'm my own direct system and

\- You think I'm not ready for you, Batman, I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. - I said

"And so I don't think the same. " Batman said by straying and completely unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

He was caught by the tentacles and raised above the ground stuck by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard amid debate and fighting.

\- It's no use fighting, unlike the others they've been in an easy way, I don't think you're going to be hard, a simple human who came to my ship willingly, and so when you're done brainwashing you'll be one of mine. Soldiers. He had a rope with tentacles trapping high.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her out of his hands and he was subjected and seeing several screens and countless conductors he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded.

He tried to get rid of it, and so jump and run away...

Don't fight Batman. " He said. "Let me discover your secrets. - He said while he tried to pull his hands and try to cut the cables and several times being trapped by magnetic currents,

He heard a noise Brainiac snorted and turned toward him amid his struggle, he struggled trying to loosen up, when with one of his bombs he broke loose and throwing the machines away, he looked toward the alien and said,

\- You didn't make me such an easy slave. – He said and before he let go again he was arrested and so stuck to the top and directed to a tube and so he moaned and kicked losing the chance to catch again so he started running out through tentacles jumping the tentacles and when he heard a noise each time ma is loud and when it triggered the device ending from invading the systems.

\- You and a little worm, not and even Batman, diverting my attention and the worst of it dying at my feet. " He said when he began to discover his secrets, breaking into his mind with the tubes. You... How a human worm could simply come here without a way back, dying of a genetic disease. " He said. - It wouldn't do any good to have you with me if you're going to die in weeks. " He said. – Leukemia, isn't it? - Riu Brainiac...

\- So I will finish the service that nature has begun is not even, and as you die I will show what is happening the earth and your league allies while you die by my hands and found that you have done nothing to change your situation.

When he called and looked at the screens behind him showing the situation and live videos of the earth and his cells...

He heard the radio and satellite wave satellite systems, invade the systems shuffle everything around several cables toward falling to the ground and when they heard several alarms and several times when he was caught high and then a thunderous alarm and so he eye u and said.

What about this? – asked Brainiac, when he would open his screens and then he could not then his ship shook and the barriers and creaking around and everything began to tremble, and around the earth shape undone the destroyed saddles and before he saw the signal and the cameras turned off him saw that the cameras and saddles were static stopped and could not be just that it could not be...

Alert, alert, alert, self-destruct system activated, pumps projected in 20... 19...

YOU SHIT. - Roared Brainiac.

A loop on his system shuffled his computers he was tricked by a simple human.

The justice league escaped... - Batman said. " While you cared about me I managed to hack into your central data and release everyone

\- I'm the human worm that destroyed his plans and let go of the... – And he choked being squeezed by several robotic tentacles.

\- You lost Brainiac...

His words were just unfinished words.

"But I will at least kill you never to interfere with my plans again.

And at least I know your friends can kill you. " He said.

And just as pointed and final probes piercing his body and inserted with violence inside him toward passing scraping his heart, he heard the noise of torn flesh and blood dripping out his own laugh and then he had a tentacle with a probe piercing his lung stomach and cutting and crossing his body into various parts.

Leaving circular marks piercing his body and blood flowed like a stream...

And right in front of him, he saw his friends, they joined the party after all

They were there dismembering him leaving the best for the end.

And of course it would take some time before the mechanism of scrambling the mental control system can undo control...

And luthor's nanites that he perfected and injected himself as a means of regeneration...

And he'd be a volunteer victim...

And he began to recall an investigation he did...

And in his previous life before he disappeared, he saw that it was Oliver Queen who had discovered a way to face Brainiac and at that time he discovered through a virus created in Oliver's company that was created years before the attack...

Everything sums up to a tactic he orchestrated when his companies created an effective method of creating a universal trojan horse a hacker virus that could hack any computer...

It would be this program they would use in bidding with Luthor, which was perfected ten years later with that he could have infiltrated any computer...

And so he had told Bruce many years later when he was still old and lost a government bid to Oliver Queen and at that time he lost shares as a consequence...

He devoted a few years studying this program in the cave and had used to get back brother eye control amid a cycle of invasions...

And so he used this knowledge years later and so talked to a private company technician and thus using his knowledge of the future using it in the past and in turn developing 1 year before Oliver and patented four months before him and presented him 1 day to improvements and improvements in a presentation of subsidiaria first at the government's bidding meeting...

It was an experimental project and of course without systematic failure and that he could even have control with a hidden passage and a hidden door if he needs it, without course they have an idea of this...

And he introduced this trojan horse at that time throughout Brainiac's system and so he knew he wouldn't have to worry...

And what really needed to worry about was how he was going to die, it wasn't unexpected he experienced so many times that he became monotonous...

What made it difficult was for them to do it with him afterwards...

Superman, Wonder Woman, Barry Allen Flash, The Martian the Green Lantern and even the Aquaman joined the party...

And all of them together attacked him one by one and then at the same time...

And his colleagues had the beautiful idea amid the mental control of killing him the basis of the dismemberment kick, leaving only his chest, at the last moment of the countdown Superman pierced his heart with his hand...

And he was nothing more than a puddle of crumpled tomato sauce...

And he found himself being packed while he was dead...

I knew that even if this happened he would be resurrected by his teammates it was to use his body as a way to absorb and accumulate the essence of the lazaro pit...

And they didn't realize that while he was taken to the wells, one of his girlfriends stole information and data from recreating the well, and the location of the meteor that gave Vandal Savage's intelligence...

Your location was essential...

And then they would steal the meteor...

And so he saw a glimpse of himself just a stump his head was severed by Diana's sword...

And that wasn't a pretty bit to see...

Blood everywhere, I'd say it was grotesque to see...

No, no, no, no, no, no No... - Superman said when he came back to himself and an animalistic cry regaining consciousness.

And he saw Barry puking and everyone crying his tears on top of what's left of him...

And he thought it was a great achievement after all, it wasn't every day that a spear of the king of the sea crossed you...

And so he screamed and screamed... Superman was a desperate baby and in tears...

And of course Brainiac was subdued and pulled out, but they saved themselves and the ship was destroyed...

And he knew he would return again and at that time he wouldn't worry about it because he knew how to stop him next time, the program itself would be multiplying and would be part of his own system...

And Bruce inserted a spy program into his own system that would improve and camouflage him one day would take control of Brainiac, and would use it in his favor...

There were tears they gathered his pieces and took him away from the wreckage...

He stayed in a freezer for weeks, his soul alone wandered nothing more himself than the embodiment of Zariel long white hair...

It was not difficult to influence the decisions of league members when having psychics at their disposal...

And so he saw the discussion of the members of the league, had a lot of pain from his acts, he wouldn't give it to just everyone left the justice league, even if he had killed a member of the justice league...

And he knew his kids would act so as not to let them out of the league...

Everything would start from scratch in a matter of seconds and the world would be unprotected... Which wasn't convenient...

And so everyone watched the scene the shattered remains of Bruce Wayne...

And it would be like making a decision...

And they took him toward Earth and Gotham...

And so they told their children, and when they were close to declaring the end of the league of justice they were stopped by their own sons of Bruce...

There was forgiveness and tears and a lot of crying...

And he saw in his simulations that every time at no time did they all depend on bringing him back, and at no point gave up on him...

And every time either Damian or Dick had the idea of asking R'as for help and so they went towards a lazaro pit...

What was shot and falling and accurate...

And Damiam's idea followed by Dick to take to lazaro pits...

Stayed days in discussion took a month of Bruce Wayne's exile to recover from alcoholism and thus prolonged detoxification treatment in another country...

And a month of infiltration into the league of shadows...

And so they donated all the members Sara and Yvana entered with extreme mastery and speed and stole information and key locations...

And meanwhile the justice league and its associates then went to ask Ras al ghul for help...

And he knew that this was going to happen that scenario he saw several times...

It was the first time Ras had seen a person in pieces in this state...

And when before he was kidnapped he implanted nanites inside his body, which would accumulate nutrients and absorb data and substances that would be from the lazaro well, and by his they would absorb any suspicious form of substance that would be inserted into his body...

And he took his curiosity the best, anyway he thought that if the lazaro pit could bring a living being into such a state, he could bring everything himself...

And so it was weeks of testing and improvement of the well...

And all the information was copied, they were quick and accurate...

And so they were not located and could not be perceived ...

Until he put everyone together there watching the goals...

Where they begged the devil's head, even of course without needing him was really curious...

But the curiosity of the devil's head was greater than what would happen if i brought someone in this state...

And that was used in your favor...

And he remembered it was rebuilt, but it had been more than ten days to bring him back...

And what the energy he accumulated was essential...

And so it took months to rebuild his body and two more months for him to wake up, inside the lazaro pit he just didn't wake up and there he was unconscious for months more than three months where he was put in a bed which lasted six months of unconsciousness...

The members of the justice league came to visit him for several days...

And gradually he talked to his unconscious form...

Not realizing they were used as a scapegoat...

And so he wasn't conscious, which took weeks it took months and so it would be a year later almost two years to wake up...

But when he woke up he wasn't him anymore...

And he remembered that at that same time Lupus an Indian wizard who was helping Joe Chill hide, was acting and using mental control in some members...

And he took advantage of that thought, both villains did not give credibility to a man who allegedly would be in extensive brain damage possibly dead or recovering...

And so he wouldn't be considered a rival or someone to worry about being stopped...

And worst days of anyone's life to take care of a crazed man...

Hate anger, grudge... Creating and simulating these emotions and heart rate control were essential at a time like this...

Could the world not just live without it...

And that had made him unstable...

More than unstable...

And he realized that if he used it in his favor, guilt was tasty and so he would use it better and so he diverted the attention of several of his criminals and members of the justice league...

And he was taken to the fortress of solitude...

What they thought would take weeks took months and interim a year...

And that's clear if in your best dreams and nightmares this wasn't real and undisputed...

And he took advantage of Lupus's powers and his Martian and the fact that he used controlled Martians and trapped in dreams in his plan...

And he was a great actor... and so he took advantage of the fact that Lupus was gradually controlling the emotions of the justice league, inducing them to believe that nothing wrong was happening around him...

And he realized at times that they tried to probe his mind...

And at times he realized that they knew what he was doing, but they didn't interfere with anything...

The illusions in which he could tell if it could be real or not...

His friends, colleagues and family were actually well used...

Lupus or Ghost Wolf as it was known in the underworld was very ingenious...

And he was acting through the shadows kidnapping some enemies, but he ignored them and his allies and girlfriends...

And so it prolonged in his dreams...

15 long days of sleep dreams each time...

And that was in the dreams of members of the justice league...

And to improve his performance he tried his best in being an actor...

And so he tried suicide, several times he screamed cheated and so he was arrested, did not eat, and had a moment of lucidity when he completely lost the memory of why he was there, when it came to happen...

And he knew they would do anything to keep him alive and even if he tried for it they would just feel guilty...

And this memory loss alternated between the sudden moments of lucidity and ranged between unconsciousness...

And it resumed all over again, Superman and Diana and the Martian, their telepathic contact was not enough to simply control an unstable mind, which was unaware and reason.

At least that's what the Martian thought of attempts to get into his mind, not realizing he was wrong...

And they were there for a while exiled to take care of Bruce...

But they never took care of him again.

In the first year of his care when he didn't seem to wake up he was taken to Gotham...

And from Gotham they had no contact with him anymore...

And he used the fact that he induced Alfred to keep the league away, the fault was really a powerful weapon...

And only after he returned to Gotham months later only blinded according to a few...

And they found out the hard way that coming back wasn't what he wanted, convinced them to let him go several times.

And then he came out almost naked from the fortress one of these times he was walking outside in the middle of the snow, he almost died...

He used knives and other utensils to kill himself, sabotaged the fortress system...

He attacked the three bites and sometimes continued to recite the law of order and so many ways to annoy...

He recited the laws of humanity human rights...

The fourth amendment... All guidelines of laws established by man and the fourth amendment of the United States of America...

And singing felt good and again refused to eat, and so he saw the pain in his eyes, but didn't care he made everyone think he went crazy, and was not seen by his children, sometimes Alfred appeared who came out in tears of his screams , and his lack of control, was tied to bed...

And that's how it took a year and it was after several attempts, after that Alfred went toward the fortress that the idea he gave his butler was quite effective, and after a week to go back to sleep and not wake up anymore and so without hope he was sent to G otham...

And when he actually returned to normal, but his butler without the knowledge of his associates he was sent for treatment in another country, and they had no contact with him until he returned to Gotham and so he spent most of his time sleeping and in his room...

And his children each avoided contact with the league members, for some time he had no contact with them...

And in the meantime, the relationship between Lois and Clark wasn't going well...

And he thought that even though he pretended to sleep and the constant patience and company and his Superman care, Lois would be really jealous and in trouble at marriage...

And he loved Bruce and loved Diana and loved J ́onn, and in turn he had pain only in looking at his friend from afar unconscious and no longer woke up...

Or when I woke up, it was an uncontrolled beast...

The Martian felt lonely, he thought a lot about Superman, and he didn't see both heroes anymore...

And so they were like flashback he had glimpses of moments when he saw nothing there, he didn't see Batman blinking and return to normal...

And so he saw a flash a strange image of an empty building, he saw a room and people who looked after an empty room...

And all that was just dreams...

The fact that in the midst of Brainiac and Luthor's attack, this scenario might not happen and he might not go through it, or simply make sure no one could see where he would end up...

Dick seemed like a mixture of disgust and compassion towards members of the justice league...

They managed at a cover-up cost that Bruce really was Batman...

And Dick managed to cover up that Bruce was fine, of course in another country in rehab...

And they used the fact that there was mental control and really controlled the Martian...

And of course amid a scandal sparked by a jealous woman, to which no one remembered that Bruce Wayne was actually in another country allegedly doing experimental treatment against cancer...

And that's what possibly... And they wanted them to believe, possibly...

And he had been awake for a long time, in his opinion it was better that he was the victim than the aggressor...

And so he saw a serious problem between Diana, Lois, Clark and J ́onn and that was that they felt a pain of conscience... But it was fast...

And it was all just a Luthor plan that was controlled with subtleties he just took advantage of Luthor's plan to stay away, and a Martian who had the ability to change shape...

And he just took advantage of this scene of this situation, it wasn't him who provoked were others...

And he found out before Luthor, and being kidnapped he had microscopic devices behind his eyeballs...

And of course he was fine, but he was going to go through a transition...

And so while the circus caught fire all the heroes Diana Superman and J ́onn were called to testify in court in front of the cameras...

When it was declared that Bruce Wayne suspected of paedophilia, Clarck did not know what to do, he did not have enough emotional control to go against the allegations, or against them, gradually they simply did not know if he wanted to stay with Diana or Lois... in a few hours I lost forgiveness to Lois and stood on a tightrope... And... Not... Well...

And in the midst of that there was the conflict between his son, the child wanted to believe that his father really was innocent and that Bruce Wayne was evil for making his parents fight

And he once again controlled, before it is clear that he asked for forgiveness, Lois had spread an alleged case of pedophilia involving Bruce Wayne with a poor family of a boy who was sent away...

And in the meantime he tried to keep John away from the family crisis which was difficult...

That according to the three should not be revealed...

And he couldn't reveal...

After week of police investigation that culminated in a trial, while he was kept sedated to avoid the pain of change...

And he commanded a legion of lawyers who followed Amastheists' orders...

And in the midst of that one of the nurses in the hospital was mentally controlled subtly and so he put his mouth on the trombone...

And he was controlled by a psychic...

There was a place where Bruce Wayne would be a private clinic...

South of Gotham...

And it was at this time that Lois received an anonymous phone call from an informant warning that where Bruce Wayne was, she was helped by other detectives and so she discovered the private clinic south of Gotham...

And that he would be taken to another country for prolonged treatment next week...

And before that she would have a chance to meet her...

And she knew in her mind she knew that it was all staging and that she would unravel and that at that time she would show the world who really was Bruce Wayne who had seduced her husband...

And so before being summoned to deport her bribed a hospital employee and entered the scene, which she actually saw left her almost passed out...

And of course it was scary, cancer really wreaked havoc, and a metamorphosis that simulates these conditions can really scare...

And he was really hairless, she saw what she saw was something remotely human...

And he was thin in a tube several respirators, catheters and probes and wires throughout his body and his eyes vitreous and stopped...

The only thing that revealed that he was alive was the various beeps of the machines he breathed and monitored for him...

And she saw the first thing she was going to do when she saw Bruce Wayne, was kill the man she was ready to use a knife, long and serrated, had one in hand and so she sneaked in after paying a bribe to the clinic clerk...

When she was pulling the curtain violently the scene scared her forgot she had a knife in her hands approached with her eyes bulging

\- No... - He said trying to touch her face... - What she saw couldn't be Bruce Wayne...

\- This man was dying...

And she would climb the bed sitting the man without hair those deep dark circles and it was a shadow of what was once...

It can't be... "And your frightened eyes and your expression of fear... - Something is wrong...

And she momentarily forgot the knife in her hands...

And she with help broke into the place he was without lump hair all over her body burns by radiation and bandages...

When she approached that dying body she sat on the bed the sedation the appliances...

And in the meantime Superman begged Alfred for two weeks to see Bruce Wayne...

And the dark knight was making himself difficult, realized how much that could last...

And he was trying to get John to understand...

And so after two weeks he got it and so at the same time he took him to the address was being prepared psychologically by hospital staff, he was in danger of not waking up...

And so I heard a fungar...

And he stopped listening to the advice and heard Lois' heart...?

Despair... Anger...

And he ran left everyone astonished and so he saw... using your x-ray vision... A knife...

The private runner pushing several employees on the way...

Someone had told Superman where he was... Thought Lois too late to dispose of the knife, in despair she slipped the knife on Bruce's face trying to get up and she cut the tube that kept the respirator hose...

And she was looking around her, in this situation she didn't know how to react...

There was Clarck in his civilian clothes and being chased by officials... the director of the hospital and... Alfred... And... John...

And so before she could get out of bed she was picked up by a nurse...

Your son... Your beloved son... I saw her as a killer...

Pushed and forced to stand on her back and call the security guards, and so a rush...

At that time I didn't know how to explain how you got there, but I knew i was in terrible condition...

And so she was put in jail in an extremely fast way...

Besides the court house were those last places that would see John before it is clear after his freedom...

Weeks later...

She was still in prison.

And call to testify...

And the time he was there, thanks to Samuel Lane's help, he tried to post his bail, but the evidence, his own husband who helped testify against her... They kept her locked up in jail until the trial...

Believing she would be a danger if she tried to escape and answer ed in freedom...

And while they opened an inquiry against her there was still the trial of evidence against the league...

After weeks of trial...

And he was thus enlightened as to the fact that Bruce Wayne was undergoing cancer treatment...

The question you couldn't shut up was... Because he needed to do a treatment so far because he couldn't use his only biological son's bone marrow...

And what you first heard was...

Bruce Wayne was a chimera he had the rarest quimerism of all, he had three pairs of DNA which would hinder the fact that biologicalally Damiam Wayne was not his biological son...

And he had mosaicism too...

And so he needed three different pairs of DNA in a genetic culture...

Of three different donates...

That it was the children who disappeared...

In exchange for donations from the bone marrow of these three children each of the respective families received lifetime pension and stay in a country the choice in exchange for secrecy...

And in the meantime, in the midst of the trial in evidence that was irrefutable...

But it was, and they all went testifying, and so they clarified that an alleged plan of destruction of the league was controlled through mental and emotional control...

The exact moment they lost a battle for the third time in a space of four months...

And so Lois didn't know how to react, yes she was betrayed, but there was no intentional control when you don't have psychic powers...

And Bruce Wayne couldn't defend himself... And not even be Superman's lover...

By the time each of the heroes explained in front of the cameras and in court. that both Diana and Kal and the Martian were under control of a complete junction of several villains, everything had already become a snowball... Lois was being crucified alive before the population...

Until all the explanations that they were being controlled appear mentally and emotionally.

According to media Superman became known as gay closeted.

And that he had a secret wish for Bruce Wayne...

And that so many heroes had secret desires for Bruce Wayne...

And for all they were controlled and so he gave a little lie about his desires...

Lois Lane set up a scandal until media-bound lawyers led some prosecutors to a clinic specializing in brain damage and isolated cancer treatment in the gotham countryside and was scheduled to be sent somewhere in southern England ...

And they proved that really that was really Bruce Wayne and that the prints and a culture and the blood type of Bruce Wayne had been kept in wayne companies and the mansion...

And of course, I suspect there was a million-dollar multimillion-dollar contract...

And so some of these abandoned the Clarck case a few times that medical facility...

At first Bruce Wayne's lawyers made it difficult for the various prosecutors involved in the case...

There was the fact that everything was just a misunderstanding the actions of wayne companies at that time made everyone's life difficult and so when he pressed everything he collapsed he returned against Lois Lane and his secret contact...

And in the midst of that Bruce Wayne's lawyers did everything to discredit Lois Lane...

Forced to reveal your suspicious sources...

Lois didn't know where to stick his face...

And the sources of Lois Lane... It was Lex Luthor.

After everything she had been through she didn't expect explanations, she was angry...

And of course her reporter lawyers tried to use the psychic pirate's control excuse, but that didn't stick and he didn't avenge it after all that happened to her...

And until they got into this situation they used several court orders and several subpoenas to get to Bruce Wayne.

And also his contacts and what they wanted most was to know about what happened to the family and Bruce...

They tried at all costs to know about where he was...

And so after several subpoenas and court orders...

They discovered a contract between a poor family in southern England and a bone marrow donation contract for Bruce Wayne...

And full secrecy so you could keep the pension...

And so they discovered a skinny skeletal and weak unconscious millionaire in a private hospital.

And it was the nightmare that so many heroes passed, but the power of psychic pirate and doctor psycho and some controlled Martians was so much that they didn't know it really was that...

Bruce, your plan depended on mental control... made by someone else...

And he went through it a thousand times and so he knew when and where everything would happen...

For the first time they saw everyone there when they went to visit Bruce Wayne.

And for that there was a new court order and even discussions about privacy...

And he was sedated and sick, waiting for the bone marrow...

But the cancer by which he spread the news, of course it was not, but should stay for the public, it has spread for a long time ...

And he simulated cancer very well...

And they paid other people who weren't

But it wasn't just cancer, and he knew he'd go through it for several weeks or months...

If i hadn't late ed this one sent and the transplant he knew woke up, but he couldn't wake up there was an extensive brain injury...

There were several cases of people in protests against paparazzi and reporters...

Forged by Amasteus bruce wayne's personal lawyer. to apologize publicly...

Bruce Wayne became a martyr...

Of the image rights, even the right to privacy against freedom of the press and expression.

There was a huge discussion about privacy...

There were NgOs, and even non-governmental organizations...

Those privacy discussions and that moment where his name was used without his permission by activists and people shouting full lungs about privacy rights...

They were common place and normal was a war of ideals about freedom of expression, and how much the media could intervene in these types of cases...

And so Lex Corp's stock plummeted publicly and precipitously.

And so Lex disappeared... amid scandals that he had planted evidence against Bruce Wayne...

And this evidence was discarded shortly after it found the state it was in...

Almost it just spreads to the world Superman's secret identity...

And then she was seen as a jealous woman...

Everyone thought Lois Lane was so in love with Superman that she got mad at jealousy...

And he wasn't seen for a long time...

Narrowly amid the media that fell on top of everyone who was involved.

So Diana was really angry at the reporter.

Lois Lane... Well... Clarck Kent filed for divorce, went right in the middle of the trial inside the prison...

Right after the week...

Well she was called to court. She was sued for slander and defamation... well after all the confusion she caused a vicious woman vengeful and jealous. "In all these words, she became known as this.

And so sentenced to 12 years in prison...

And without the right to parole, and prohibited from exercising his job as a reporter and a court order of removal and cannot stay less than 600 meters from Bruce Wayne...

A few weeks after the trial and meanwhile in the meantime he had supposedly lost his sight...

And so partially recovered with bandages and sales he went to the party he had planned a year before...

And after a few weeks of treatment away from Gotham...

The specialists and doctors who handled the dna reconstruction procedures and the cure of Bruce Wayne's cancer trumpeted by Eduarda Madriabis Quistelae...

According to some scientific research records and cell regeneration data from alien hybrids and cell regeneration data derived from poisonous Ivy research, and at this time they would merge the two sciences into creating super cells Regenerative...

And so creating a tecnorganic cocoon that would grow like a tree of drachttails nicosand mixed to plants, which would feed ongreen energy around and so it would usurp energy.

And forming a protein nucleus and so it would feed and as if it were a uterus would send the human inside the regenerative cells and thus form inside until the damaged cells grow and replace what was lost

And they were visited by Amasteus a few weeks after these events...

And he went directly to negotiate with Lois in prison...

And she should stay away...

And spy on Bruce Wayne.

And he made a deal.

And she worked directly for Bruce Wayne, he controlled his stories that were to be published and he erased everyone's mind about the scandal and she had a conditional...

And she should do investigations work directly for Bruce Wayne with intermediate of Matthew...

\- And that's risky there's not a hundred percent chance of survival. " He said. – And a risky process and totally with a hundred percent of death risks. " He said. " After all it was never done and totally risky.

\- After the cycle the plant explodes by sending all the protein together with the energy directly to the host human...

– And that's just isolating and delivering dna to speed up the process of kryptonian DNA that Bruce Wayne handed us a sample of collected Kryptonian DNA. " He said.

– And this could elevate us from status to great geneticist induce a body that instead of rejecting host DNA it will now merge and form a new cell. " I said.

\- We must not forget that this is completely illegal and the process and also obscure and in this case we must not reveal to anyone and that our careers depend on it. " Said one of them.

\- And then our career in the black market is waiting if we can do the procedure successfully. " I said.

\- Then we can start and inject the proteins. " I said. "Then we should go towards the center of your room. - I said

\- At this time we will create stem cells derived from DNA and alien embryos, but instead of killing the fetus itself, we will fuse the cells forming a new beingderived.

And at this point we will have tocreate a pure alien being and merge your cells and your pair of DNA by standout and overlapping to host DNA and inducing new DNA to merge into a new alien form and that way we will merge the form and create more pairs of DNA. – He said. – He said. –

\- We need a DNA or host cell that stays anchored so that we can maintain human form and change gradually. " I said.

A specialist from the left said. - In particular he has to maintain a human hostform without compromising another portion of DNA. " I said. - But keep the three plots ofDNA.

And tanto human as alien and that in this way that it maintains a human form, but that overlaps and has DNA next to the body and separated keeping it in alien form and overlapping and while completing the MISSING DNA and thus replacing the host.

So we're set. " They said.

As they left they went down the hall to meet their assistants.

And so combining each other at that place of a nourished and isolated forest in that part of Escócia after leaving England.

\- We will attempt a risky treatment with a DNA culture, high-risk treatment, inhibitors to prevent a rejection by proteins and superman antibody culture.

And a lot of hormones that would be one of the forms of cancer treatment that in our view, this is not natural, is going too fast in the deterioration of cells.

\- Some but changed and in this case the procedure was with DNA culture.

Some cells isolated and so altered with chemotherapy and totally risky. " He said. " Actually and very dangerous. " Said one of them. – At the moment we need to take him to the treatment center and this will be in hours until we can see improvement. " He said.

\- At the moment you should stay... - Said another when everything is ready we will call. " I said. And so they followed down the aisle and got into the elevator.

And time to start. "You heard one of them say.

And at that time they went up and when they entered the room it was large led-coated white specially created for this procedure several nurses in white silyclothing.

And so they observed the site that was covered with tubes and serum bags and connectors and also several screens and machinery and monitors to monitor the progress of each process that proteins.

And they were injected into their veins and every x-ray that would monitor in long processes and hours there was a kind of long and thick and green cocoon with a mossy and rounded center covered by stems and grotesand green membranes their branch or extension.

And it was long thick and bulbous and was several meters high the center was fat and spiky and its tip had a draconian head and so spectral and malignant expression.

And it was as if he had tentacles as oneof the most often thick climbers and stretched to the ground as if buried and that were thousands as if he had pulses and sucked the energy from the depths.

They observed that each isolated culture in the room and so they began connecting pipe catheters and various procedures they had already left each of the separate proteins ready andsyringes.

And at that time they began to inject and so each of them connecting probes into his body and so they were connected in his veins.

Connected directly to that spongy meat and that connected to energy ducts and headed towards that tree.

Kryptonite settles as a form of anchoring of a certain DNA so as not to stand out to each other they would create a hybrid and thus had this form of anchoring and cellular mimicry.

He had some separate proteins and DNA and kryptonian DNA that was in his body would now be induced to merge cells and chromosomes that merged and under the microscope that showed the union of each part that occurred the mutation of cells and the change of human body.


	22. Chapter 22

22

And the increase in hormonal cells and injected more of the same alien DNA into their veins and catheters they observed that each skin increased calombos hanging out and mixing like excess skin that formed beneath the old as it changed skin.

And at that time noting that they were not tumors but a kind of unnatural skin graft cocoon they removed from everywhere turning from side to side and withincisions.

And part of the hair that loosened that grew others in their longest place and their entire body changing skin and putting each excess skin loose in a bowl.

They began to observe removing the soft skin that was loosening and so they watched the change of heart rate accelerating and the process of mutation the monitors went crazy.

And his changes and heartbeats and rates of white and red blood cells and the blood that mixed with the old and hormonal change.

And so they injecting more and more hormones from the growth aliens and liquid kryptonite altered, and inducing the body itself and change, at that time he had changed and the excess skin now slimmer and the wires connected and now his abnormal breath every time faster.

And so it was inserted inside that cocoon trees and proteins and all energies like that hoses or an umbilical cord directly into his spinal cord based on his spine and skull directly into his brain, and thus sending energy and nutrients.

They watched his body and DNA the circular lines that descended through his chest and mosaic on his back, as if contours on his body arms and legs that were altered with lines thatwere .

And they circulated and so they saw the mosaic drawing on the back and turning their body and so they watched every part of his anatomy and the tumors letting off his body being removed from his body with acorn of meat that broke out of his body.

And leaving only the new skin with curves and breathing as if it emerged again and thus renewal of your body and also of, your lungs and all your defenses and now every organ regenerating and thus white and pale skin like pale lines.

And soon his heart stopped beating using now a defibrillator inserting inside the amniotic fluid several times into his heart to start beating again, and thus removing what would be loose skin graft.

And so they saw their changes when their physiognomy elongated strong and slender body and strong arms and wide hips his beautiful thick and long wide penis.

And so the machines went crazy and when he choked and then returned to normal his long hair that grew up to his waist.

And so the energy was lengthened by feeding all the probes and so the energy directed to this body and it and wrapped with energy illuminating around when forming an implosion like it would suck all the energy and branches and so it came back to life. ..

And so they observed that his body regenerated and recomposed and thus watching leading to x-ray and MRI and also to man and so and they watched his progress while cleaning hisbody.

And so they put on a hospital pajamas and so they began to measure pressure and heart and remove several ampoules of blood and soon they put it on a stretcher and took him down the aisle.

And so the scan room and toward this leading to do and CT scans and several other x-ray blood and electrocardiogram tests.

And so after several tests connected to tubes and catheters and taking him toward the waiting room where they put it and in bed covering with the blankets...

And so removing the sedative they watched the man move and his reactions from his body and organism.

And soon after he was putting on listening groans and so he watched the man waking up one of the chief doctors got the clipboard and cataloging in graphics of every change and so began to wake up and he observed the man and after that all he began to wake up and in that h Now move and then...

As if the feeling of swimming out of a mud or climbing a current he felt good as he slept for several days and so he woke up feeling good and without the urge tovomit.

And or even the continuing malaise he had awakened from his comfortable warm sleep and feeling eleve he watched around and feeling well when he felt a hand on his shoulder swinging him and whispering in his ears...

Mr. Wayne... Mr. Wayne, you can hear me... can understand me... He raged between sleep and wakefulness and thus watching his back he opened his eyes and felt his hair longer and his body warm and comfortable under white linen coverings.

He turned his face and found it warm and said.

\- Yes... - Hearing his own hoarse voice and as if he hadn't used it a day... " I understand you...

And so he heard a sigh and then man Harkov one of the doctors on the medical board began examining him groping hisabdomen.

And so with catheters on his arm he watched around him as he watched another doctor approach annotate on his clipboard and so he...

"He can move his legs... - asked the man as he stretched each of them he nodded and felt good after all.

"And your arms, how you feel... - you heard ask. "I feel very good... - I said. Can you move? "You heard one of them speak. –

And so he stirred tired, but well and so he looked around him...

\- What about the DNA change procedure... - It said. What was the excuse? " He asked...

\- We don't need much. " I said. "After all you are just awake for a brief moment, - Said.

– We know that you are suffering effects of exposure to kryptonite genetic mutation. " I said.

" We need to keep most of the information a secret. " I said.

\- We threw the blame of your state in Superman and the Justice League, and omitted the information that you stole kryptonite or faced any alien form. " Isaid.

And as one of them coming towards him. - In fact everything we talked about and that is in a state of cancer. – He said. – That he had tumors scattered everywhere...

And how did they simulate, that? "He asked by watching and sitting leaning against the pillow.

\- It wasn't hard, and we didn't simulate, not everything after all. "You remember what happened, Mr. Wayne.

\- I remember getting caught by the kryptonite explosion. " I said. I remember Brainiac's attack.

Well, Mr. Wayne. " Said one of the doctors. " You must be aware that you and the only human who survived the kryptonite explosion. " I said.

\- And his body started to react with it, we were able to accelerate the mutation faster. " He said.

What about Kara? " He asked.

\- We have no idea your condition. " I said. – All we know is that his state of kryptonite reacted to dna and the explosion of kryptonite. " Said one of them.

\- And so when his body began to change a mutation and his body began to change skin creating extra lumps. " He said.

– And to expel the skin forming calombos and excess skin over the new skin. " He said.

\- That they came loose and broke also released a pus that was actually a graft and possibly it was not that melanin and the liquids that formed underneath. " He said.

So it was easy. " I said at the time. – It would be nice to keep my genetic alteration a secret. " I said. At least for now. " I said.

"Everything that has been done here is between us. "They said together each of them.

– And if you prefer you could say that this regeneration process was actually a form of healing acceleration of an extremely intrusive new technique that only serves for its type of kryptonite-induced cancer, induced by prolonged exposure to kryptonite . " He said.

\- After all, there are not a hundred percent chance of success at long and slow risk of death... - He said.

– After all so long exposure to kryptonite we made your body inducing the complete cleanliness of the lymphatic system and the defenses of the organism. I said.

"After all I won't tell anyone that.

– And this generates a chromosomal abnormality duplicating DNA pairs

"But another perfect hybrid between Kryptonians and human and plant and TheYear.

" It was the only way. " I said. "I understand that you must be distressed, but there was nothing that could be done differently.

\- He heard a whisper choked from each of them in the room...

"And soon he can go home... - Bruce writhed with everyone's happiness.

\- He's recovering faster than usual, as he now has three different pairs of DNA at the moment the kryptonian DNA plot is helping in recovery and has joined white and red bloodcells.

And his DNA forming another of these, being part of his organism now.

\- Right now you're recovering faster... - You said to be interrupted.

\- You don't have any of these powers may be latent, of course, but you have to understand that you shouldn't try to use something you don't know and just have the best attractions of each species the gift of fascination and beauty. " I said.

\- So it's just appearance and the physical built. " He asked. "Well, for me that's enough. " he said.

No, no, no, no, no, no not necessarily the tests showed that by isolating a certain chromosomal portion of alien DNA has not inherited or developed similar powers not for now and the equal gallows also does not exist it only has ten percent of the power of Kryptonians. " He said.

– What we isolate ourselves and a healing factor recovery and rapid regeneration. " He said.

– And some particularities in physiognomy the fact that you have regenerative cells ability not to age rejuvenation you appear less than thirty years. " I said.

\- At the moment we are not sure what powers he can develop, but we isolate the part of DNA that simulates super gallows and invulnerability and even something similar... – He said. - Other than that he and normal. " He said.

\- He also has a portion of mineral DNA he can't have the power of Kryptonians because he has mineral properties like kryptonite that we isolate since the radiation from the stones left portions of his own DNA pair. " He said.

– You don't have weakness, because you don't have a latent power, but you have the energy of the stone because it has its DNA, but it has the portion of kryptonian recovery DNA. " He said.

" Something similar to mimicthepowers of kryptonite. " He said.

"But he's not a kryptonite.

\- We don't have a hundred percent certainty if that is possible, since all we did was a fusion of biological DNA separating essential DNA pairs for theirsurvival.

And even for his body to regenerate the full human DNA was partially deteriorated and destroyed so we had to use other pairs of DNA to complete the damaged chromosome.

\- And so even he doesn't have all the powers of each of them. " Throughout it had to undergo day-to-day testing.

– In this part it is not up to us to decide whether he has powers or just some of his qualities.

\- So how he recovered he can go home tomorrow. " I'd say the discharge actually if you want to sleep here you can. " Said one of them.

– But each of us advises to keep observing their reactions and actions in search of changes in biology and anomalies in their behavior and organism. " He said.

After a night of hectic sleep he woke up to a sunrise, by the words of his experts the sun left a golden light on his body as if it had in goldenflames.

And his pale body he felt energized and yet he looked when he started eating his breakfast. That the nurse brought.

And so some time later he returned to Gotham and followed normal life and then alternating between training and rehabilitation, and in turn Dick still played Batman instead...

And in the meantime months before your rehab...

Right in the center of Metrophic at the beginning of the night of Metrophic...

Clark Kent was beginning to leave on Friday night and alternate Saturdays along with Diana and J' onn.

All three heroes went to nightclubs and party halls together...

They were quiet days without villains and or destruction of the world that they could cool their heads together...

Clark's life had changed, his son was taken into space, his ex-wife arrested and he ended up going to Diana's house, with whom he spent more time between goings and goings in the fortress of solitude...

And amid his trips to the Fortress his apartment and the parties of nightclubs night and halls in which both together or separated had sexual encounters.

And from occasional lovers who were found in parties and nightclubs to prostitutes who crossed the path of the three...

And in the midst of this there was no concern about sexual diseases, all three had no way to be contaminated were immune to human diseases...

And so they followed at this rate trying to forget Bruce and his life and hiding among people...

And by the end of that year, they were already very experienced about sex...

Throughout those sexual adventures of the trio, all three had sex with both sexes and even on space trips on league missions they had occasional sex with some alien who passed them...

And it was this end of the year, three months before the league members were worried, but they didn't say anything...

When they sat down and Clark cried he really loved Bruce, as both those other two who had the same emotions and feelings...

And after two months...

Bruce had already improved to start training every day in the cave, returning to his work and went four times a week to Wayne companies in the Tower, and being wellreceived.

And he alternated between going to his patrol around Gotham and after a while he returned to act more often around Gotham...

And when he decided to show himself to his colleagues, he went towards the Watchtower...

Bruce began putting on his armor and dressed as Batman, and so he wore the transport device.

When he transported to the Watchtower he saw as he left the transport everyone was coming behind him and for a change he was the first to arrive at the meeting not even on the tablet hewore.

And had a graphic a spreadsheet and list showing that Superman would preside over the meeting and so he had time to go to the cafeteria to grab a black coffeedrink.

And walk through the tower and so he headed toward the meeting room and when he sat and had coffee ate a cupcake and then heard again the transport noise.

Everybody turn their faces down in their direction and approaching.

The noise stopped and said with a funeral.

\- Hi Dick... - This was Barry...

And he turned an eye toward everyone who arrived at the conference and simply gave a fungada as if looking at his mask was a sacrifice.

And they all had tears in their eyes and their mouths fleshed towards you.

He stood up and smiled toward Superman.

He was the first to get more shaken, it looked like he would vomit and had tears in his eyes.

Bruce... - Scratched Superman.

And so everyone went towards Kal and patted his shoulder Barry hugged him and spoke.

\- It's all right... - Said the sprinter.

I'm myself. "He said in his batman voice, and removing the hood from his head.

Everyone stagnated and turned towards him he had coffee and dumplings in front of him and at that time what surprised the least was that they were paralyzed as statues in pe without moving.

And he did. "Good afternoon to all.

And he had the coffee putting on the teapot on the table and putting the xicara and at that time it was Barry running towards him faster than he had made him hugged him and cried knocking the coffee on the floor spramming and spreading liquid...

\- I thought... -Choking between crying and hugging him. "I would never see you again. I cried.

\- That you would die of cancer and that what... Luthor won the super... That I ... I killed... would kill you...

"I never would die that easy. " He said. "Let me go, Barry, I don't need you to cry on me. " Trying to let go.

You died, you idiot. " And Barry cried...

I love you so much. "He cried wetting his armor.

"You're wetting me. " Rosnou. - Let go of your tick. " Rosnou.

And at that time trying to get rid of the hug he was caught by the arms of others especially diana's who caught him in his lap.

In time enough for everyone to run towards him Diana took him and pulled him in his lap and so everyone crying on his shoulder and he watched the steel man standing towards him and so he walked the distance and pulled him in a hug he fell kneeling on the ground crying on hisbody.

And he had no doubt they were a bunch of idiots and at that time it was the moment he felt Superman's silly hand climbing up his hips and groping his ass and rubbing his head on his penis.

And it was in this that he remembered that the man of steel was a pervert and his felt in the midst of the heaking of hands and limbs that hugged him a particular hand climbing by his calca and entering into it groping his penis and rubbing hishead.

And he moaned and felt his own penis getting harder and harder he got angry and said with his Batman voice he knew those tears were very strange and being groped by everyone to know if he was really alive took the pretense of the silly hand in inside his pants.

\- You can get out of there, I'm not a bear to have those hugs. " Rosnou. " Let me go. " Rosnou. "What do you think you're doing and so pushing everyone. "I don't need a hug. " I said.

He growled toward the crowd that let him go.

"I'm sorry if we have emotions and our friend and companion and an ice prince and don't care about us... – Diana said.

\- After all how fast you recovered. " Asked Clarck giving voice the question everyone wanted to ask...

\- You know, I have the greatest of all powers... - He said enigmatic. "Do you know which one? "He asked with a smile.

Everyone turned around and looked and their direction and then Barry wiping his eyes with tears.

\- Which one - asking.

\- Willpower... - J'onn asked at the time.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said with a smile

\- Resist... - asked Diana.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said at the time.

\- Some superpower to cure cancer... - Asked the green lantern John.

\- No... - It said.

\- So some power that overcomes the willpower of my ring. Asked the flashlight.

"More or less that, but it still isn't.

So which one? - Asked Superman

Money.

\- Everyone turned their eyes.

"Thank you for remembering that your I have cancer I'm going to die. "He hit Hal into the room with irony in his voice.

And then, I did. "Even so I'm glad that your money has given you more years, and that from what I see you must have done plastic as well. " I said.

"I'm still going to die in some public hospital dropping the moths. "John said at the time.

"Thank you for remembering my social status. " Said Barry.

\- And my money and a salvation. " I said. And the world and for those who can, not and for those who want it. " he said.

– It gives the best experimental treatment that is not yet out of testing or in traditional medicine. " I said.

– In fact there was no total percentage of success the experts said I had a 99% chance of me dying. "He said turning his face.

With the haunted expressions of his teammates.

\- I can't believe you talk about your life that way. " Rosnou Superman.

"I don't want to see you anywhere else. - Rosnou the man of steel.

"What did you bring in your belt - you asked looking with your blue eyes and noting what everyone thought.

\- There's lead in your armor and your belt. "He said growling towards him, approaching dangerously from him. –

He barely leaves the hospital and he must be armed to the teeth to kill me. " He stopped by finding that the dark knight retreated as he approached.

Batman walked back by positioning himself behind Diana, he wasn't afraid of being killed at the time, but apparently it wasn't what everyone had in mind.

He should get a very good excuse without thinking fast because of the alien telepath.

\- I'm not going to get close to you... - Said by getting behind Diana the woman looked in her direction with apprehension, for every step backed up he cared about the thoughts of others, he didn't even want to think...

\- I... - Superman attacked at that time... - His body expression... - He said. Why are you backing down? - Asked

\- What happened, Bats... - asked Barry's apprehensive at the time watching him retreat from the man of steel did not seem like the attitude of the dark knight who would fart the man of steel.

\- I'm not going to hurt you... - Tried to get close, but you felt every step using Wonder Woman as a shield.

And of course you won't. " Said Batman. "But you're sticky and stupid. " I said. - I'm not going to get close to you, and I'm not going to think about it, Superman. " He said.

What's going on? " J'onn said.

"I will no longer be an active member, not as in the old days, - He said.

\- Didn't you heal from cancer? " Asked Diana.

Of course I healed. " Said Batman.

\- And why don't you want to get close to the super. " Asked Barry trying to keep the bat man off his back.

Well... - I was trying to say J' onn. " You find Superman too sticky. "J'onn said at the time with his bright eyes. - An abandoned dog.

You're a chimera. Batman? "J' onn asked.

"I'm a fucking chimera, Jo'nn. " I said. "Thank you for stating the obvious. " I said.

Bruce... - He tried to say.

" I don't have the resistance and allergy to flying donkeys. " I said.

"And I too have within me, something I can never live a normal life again," He said at the time.

– Affliction against immediate contact. " I said. "Thank you very much flying ass.

\- Like you and polite. " Rosnou Superman. "I am now a flying ass. "He hit himself approaching, feeling weakness and knew that in that belt he had kryptonite. - I feel weak... - You heard.

"I wanted you to trust me. – He approached the bat man ignoring the fact that he really could do worse with him falling to the ground kneeling hard when he felt fear in theman.

And he felt tired he felt weak, sad and sorry for the possible fear, fear for his touch and then when he saw Diana pull the bat man's belt and walk away.

And then he saw something when he pulled his belt away and looked inside there was kryptonite a mixture of red and green.

There were painkillers and capsules of antibiotic pills there were conventional containment weapons against him.

And yet he wouldn't let bruce's stupid fear of approaching him,

Then he looked toward the man behind Diana trying to get up when he realized that the pain of kryptonite didn't just come from the belt not only that the damn armor was coated with kryptonite.

It came from the armor and using his x-ray vision came all the armor that was coated with... kryptonite and it had been the fucking chimera there were three pairs of DNA one that he knew was kryptonian to human and another that he did not recognize...

"But like... - Whispered towards him. "You don't have to be afraid of me... - He said.

I don't have it. " I said. Batman.

\- I'm never going to hurt you again. "Said Superman fall on tears hugging him and everyone fell on top of him...

No, no, no, no, no, no " Batman cried in vain.

We love him. "They all said at the same time.

And so he was embraced again by a pile of limbs and thus arrived more members.

There were black canary, the green archer and several other members who hugged him, and they all cried...

\- I'm not going to stay away... - Rosnou after a while trying to get loose from the tear grip on him.

"Please, we are best friends - He said. "You could learn to forget your fear for me. " He said.

I'm not afraid of you. " I said.

No, you're afraid of contact. "J'onn said. "It went on. - To Feel. " I said.

\- So we can be together as friends. " He said. "I'm not going to let you isolate yourself from me from your companions and I'm just going to accept the pain of what I did to my best friend. " I said.

If you forgive us. "J' onn said.

He approached slow steps and even the pain he used was stable neither diminishing nor increasing he hugged him and kissed his forehead regardless of his green lips and his skin he didn't feel worse he was fine...

Clarck... - Groaned. " Let me go... " He said. - Di... J'onn... - All of you, let me go.

" Trying to let go if he debated he saw man hugging him and closer, stroking his body. "You and my best friend. " He said. "Let's spend some time together,

\- And so he groped him by stroking his shoulders. "And we're never going to let you suffer again. " I said.

And so he felt everyone around him hugging him. " Never again. "J' onn said."

– FUCK, SERA QUE TO DROP. " Cried I am not a little woman with hormonal problems and I am not needy. " He said he was struggling.

" Let me go of your motherfuckers. " He screamed amid the punches and slaps on hisshoulders.

You're going to listen to me, Bruce. - He increasingly felt the green aura disappearing from the utility belt and the very belt that wonder woman picked up.

\- We're not going to let you suffer again. "Diana said.

He felt each of them come loose. When he was still hugging the man of steel.

"You can leave us alone. Then around him he was released.

And he heard fungadas and saw tears of Shiera and Barry and the others and walked away.

And so he was escorted by Diana and J' onn.

And so he stayed a while... Embraced talking useless things...

You saw it. " I said. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere or at least that.

Said. " Let me go of your Neanderthal.

– Growls struggling on her shoulder to receive successive tapas on her buttocks. "Be quiet and listen to me. " You heard it in a warning tone. " Let's go to the training area. " I said. " If you think you can run away from us, then you better beat me in a fight. " I said.

\- Each of us separated...

And he went to the training room, won each of them twice and both won them twice...

Fallen on the mat they rested for a few minutes...

And so they got up and went their separate ways by a good bath...

Over the weeks he was close to thethree, but because they seemed to wantto geta prolonged contact with him, and was gallows into a constant wheel of random conversations, there was now a quartet...

It was these times that he became suspicious of the attitude of both among those three who whispered through the corners...

And he realized that they still had the passion for him.

And so he looked and thought that if there really wasn't a problem and he wouldn't intervene...

And sometimes he'd take both J' onn and Superman and Diana together...

In the corners and as he approached they stopped talking and seemed kind and sentimental to him...

And they weren't subtle with how they felt about each other...

And seriously thinking there were rumors all over the watchtower that they were into it, and whispered through the corners...

And he saw them whispering around the corners and sometimes he always caught them in dark corners kissing...

You once caught J' onn and Diana...

And he realized they were kissing so far, all right, if that didn't interfere with the league job.

And he went to inform his lawyers about the actions when he learned of the numerous lawsuits earned in his absence...

Returning to the Tower the days were calm and there were no incidents of aliens and invasions...

And then he saw what he least thought he saw...

As he walked down another hallway he saw two heroes, caught Clarck and Diana...

Kissing sucking all i had to suck...

And you left it for it, it didn't look good.

The other day he took it was J' onn and Clarck...

What's going on? He asked himself he was willing to talk to those three...

There was no place of kisses and grab... There were places of its own for that.

And he realized that at first, they liked each other and loved each other... But they were cheating...?

And when he went to approach Clarck because of Diana he saw all three... Together...

They were together...

Wally saw him coming out of a hallway and so he went against the sprinter trying to ignore that he doesn't want to see that scene in his mind...

And sometimes he was seen by another hero of course alone seemed to hesitate to talk to him and then changed his mind and went his way.

They cast glances and sighs in his direction about it when Barry passed him down the hall when he saw the seine and wanted to leave as soon as possible not to be noticed...

And that's the weekend he was talking to his lawyers and i heard about Luthor's plan toward those three...

So it must have caused some emotional sequelae...

And they felt lonely among them...

A week later...

Meanwhile in Metrophic...

In the heat wave amid a torrential rain in Gotham two weeks later...

The toy man threw a bomb toward the metropolis robotic research center and prosthesis he used a bomb of nano machines and so with one of the other of hisbombs.

And the walls were consumed by nano machines as if they were melted that entered through the pipes and melted.

And all reshaping into small robots cumbling up and recreating other robots.

And where they appeared with soldiers and began attacking people by entering their bodies and recreating and reconstituting their organism, they graduallyarrived.

The league of justice even with his vision of heat he melted and reconstituted and thus dividing the creature and returning the wonder and ciborg woman fight.

And they fought throwing punches the flash ran around breaking the toys while the Toy-Man went toward the control centerand activates the fusion of machines using the robot nano.

And so a huge silver robot emerged destroying buildings and knocking them along the way everyone tried to smash them to see Superman fly towards the huge robot.

And punches and kicks dismembered him and with his sight of heat fall into the chao he saw instant ly in the midst of a sonicnoise.

And it was a strange vibe followed symmetrical motion after they their broken parts resumed and redoubled their services to each destroyed creature.

And two appeared in his places he observed that they followed a pattern of motion lasted two to three seconds to move and communicated with distorted sounds he followed a duplication and communication schedule. Thought Batman

Cyborg. " Said Batman looking at the small robot nano without his writhing mao he looked in his direction saw organic change of adaptation.

– You can unravel the audio communication mechanism. - Looking towards man-machine.

– You can get you to run a program to conflict. " He said looking in salt toward.

I can do it. – Cyborg said using his calculations and connecting a cone probe analyzing with connector wires. –

It can release a wave of sound strong enough to release them and self off. - Asked -

\- Pronto said among his colleagues that they were trying to destroy the robots with punches and kicks.

\- I need you to duplicate the program by reorganizing in a sound wave and a program to regroup into a self-destruct and autoimmune mechanism. "He said looking toward the machine man.

\- Made Batman. – Still connecting stereos

\- First grow and expand and then melt as a wave of self-destruction in delayed time and sonic waves. - I said

\- You could reprogram my signal from my display and my device into the microphone. " I said. And without waiting for Cyborg to say something Batman ran through the middle of all with the devices inhand with the first nanomachine.

And that he began to grow and grow he ran and let out of his hearing apparatus a shrill and sonic sound drawing attention from all the nano probes that dropped the others.

And dragging and how liquid metal and chips headed behind them before they could do something moving away from the center of the fuss heran.

And he jumped in the middle of the partially destroyed street he looked and before everyone threw himself a liquid metal wall formed.

And he played liquid followed by a shrill sound so sharp and shattering everything around sound wave and then forming a mountain on top of Batman an explosion forming acrater.

And there was an immense hole a crater that only left shattered pieces of partially melted robots and a wave of sound, and electricity destroyed the gas pipe the sewer gushed from the middle of the street with the crater.

\- BATMAN... No. "Everyone screamed waiting for the worst looking towards stacked and destroyed robots.

Batman seemed to have several net pieces of a melted barrier rising by it and Superman wasthe first to fly towards him and run to meet thatBatman.

And it was under a destroyed mountain of nano robots at the bottom of the sewer rising through a mountain of debris and rubble.

And coming he pulled him toward the kneeling floor hugging with gallows the bat man he looked desperately holding his arms and seeing his bones with blue eyes and nothingelse.

And he saw and hugged with his head leaning on his neck kneeling on the floor with an panting Batman.

Oh, my God thank you. Whispered in your ear. You're all right. " I said with great joy

What the time are you doing? " Growled the bat man.

See if you're okay. – Said looking into his body he wore x-ray vision and to his heartbreak stared at his omega batman gland pushed infuriated the man of steel and away then he got up

He was pushed away by a staggering Batman and who got up and walked away walking in the opposite direction leaving Superman kneeling in the middle of the street.

Passing through all members of the justice league and following using his utility belt the sign of the plane that arrived seconds later climbing by a rope and heading away from Metrophic

Two weeks after the heat wave...

It was a relatively cold week by the standards of the scorching heat and on the bank of Metrophic whose steam went up through the muffled air, everything went well and better than well people walking around paying their bills and going out the revolving door.

Until as everyone's eardrums exploded and there well in front of a large explosion a crater where there was previously the entrance with a destructive bomb and debris flying glass shrapnel.

And there were people injured in a column that collapsed in front of everyone and then the front door along with half the wall came down.

People screaming and being thrown to the other side of the lobby and then normal men with painted faces and expression hallucinated with machine guns came forward with bags they wore colorfulclothes.

And they looked like circus clowns di-spelled and so with their patrons and smiling faces laughing for free and said toward them heading to the box regardless of any people.

And they didn't talk in their directions at any time to get down just shot and people being tasked they looked like everything was just a joke and they were in apark.

And either telling jokes and before they held on, but at no point did they ask for money.

While the others gathered the money and so before they killed more like a windblur, Superman appeared and in his directions they ripped off his weapons and doubled them and then they and without further adothering the destroyed hardwarescattered.

And they were used as ropes tying everyone and soon after with a chain hanging the criminals by the destroyed wall and flying through the air looking for other crimes that that day were many.

Then it was a shooting followed by death shortly after a break-in at a steel mill after an earthquake in the B-rays and a woman attempting suicide in the Eiffel Tower...

In the meantime... But even so those who were arrested were no longer in the jurisdiction or in the arms of the man of steel, they did not seem like goods or close to good had convulsions that led to his death.

And those who did not die of overdose after several days so to speak committed crimes through out both cities and as soon as the end of the week passed several users were arrested and seized a small shipment involved in a police raid...

It was a week of crime bodies of missing persons scattered at the tables of the morgue of Metropolises and Gotham City...

In Lex Corp labs, after more than months of fleeing and appearing after months of back prosecutions. it was like everything via normal nor so hot as anyweekday.

And on a rainy night scientists and chemists were in the lab wearing their yellow retaining clothes they skirted a bridge to the top of pipes and tanks and just below several chemical cocktails.

When an immense bang and explosive bubbles followed by several people dressed as clowns with gigantic smiles and right behind aman.

And wearing high-haired mimic makeup trapped in a ponytail when it was broken into they started stacking were stealing and some proteins everyone thought about that day...

While some scientists were knocked down and hit by bullets and falling to the crooked and right the other bandits including the jokercaught.

And samples in tanks and tubes and inserting them into canisters and other pipes and just packing several samples and cocktails.

And broken pieces were scattered and so many other items were several screams and bombs exploding pipes and tanks and just as they entered came out breaking and with laughterscattered.

And andles were accurate and fast and so in the middle of the fuss they went out with trucks and not even the alarms were fast enough...

It didn't take long the experts and the police to soon arrive and those who were still alive had their testimony the cleaning staff right behind arranging the destroyed lab and the triggered insurer was a field day for thepress.

And also for the police themselves what appeared to be the random theft of the joker gang soon had its gunpowder trail were experts and experts who collected samples and the rescue with the ambulance to mitigate toxic risks around a small sample around and few other problems followed...

But something didn't smell good all involving clowns and Luthor including chemicals in a company wasn't going well thought the dark knight heard if he told the man ofhim.

And at his side for the first time in weeks the dark knight looked across the partially destroyed bridge and reminded lois lane that before the arrest, which sought the truth an unusualtrio.

And there was onethe woman in black with viewers just for a change, right in that place Vick looked at the improvised apparatus of the dark knight who had an improvised laboratory.

And he looked at what looked like a cocktail of harmful DNA not only to the man of aco but for the entire humana population in general meta-humans and itwas enough.

And before throwing chemicals derived from kryptonite around in the form of smoke and thus left destroyed and smuggled were chemicals derived from DNA cocktails sera from super soldiers experimental biological weapons...

Vick Vale saw a full dish a glimpse of a great story and a very polemic story and soon the world would see great news and a Politzer...

It was a field day for the press for gossipon duty and news that would leak through the ears...

Superman looked at the morning paper and saw that people called omegas were so called all those people who were victims of the new drug of the moment, Desire.

Everyone was more in danger than anyone by Luthor's words in his defense all that was in the lab were materials ordered by thegovernment.

And like what appeared to be a government experimental-stage research venture convenio to cure genetic diseases called omegas and facilitate impregnation and pharmaceutical drugs...

But the government itself denied such chemistry and claimed with an inquiry into the very ranks of lex Corp that they had not ordered such products they were developing and creating weapons and not remedies to save soldiers in the midst of war and various genetic materials from superhumans.

They were kryptonite products of Martian genetic materials genetic material, it was own raw product were being derived in containment glasses all seemed to be on the verge of collapse atex L-Corp and his lawyers worked overtime

Not long after a few hours later federal police entered the lex Corp with a warrant, arrived at a demand opened an investigation not only for theft, but for illicit products derived from alien products.

And also without permit or government permission, there seemed to be a license of use for some less and clear for alien material derived from krypton's new genesis and Thepokolips.

And amazingly it looks like darkseid's own DNA that seemed to be god again and so many other alien DNA coquetes derived from these as Martians, but everything was harmful primarily to omegas that would mostly cause their instant death...

In Gotham Batman worked full-time the wave of pheromone outbreak allied to this traffic and prostitution at various main points of the city nightclubs and nightclubs.

And even restaurants had the attack of pheromones activating adrenaline and occasional wild and occasional sex meaningless or preliminary at various points in gotham city and Mextended ethropoles.

And by several points in restaurants in the midst of the end coming to an overdose and crisis of rampant violence.

It all started well, there was news in a five-star restaurant without disturbance and without problems a wave ofenergy.

And it was an sweet aroma what appeared to be a gas bomb inside the site and soon began an unbridled leading to an overdose and crisis of violence and death.

It was hard to find an antidot for the sex session other than sex.

The crime-clown prince had left an equally disturbing trail of incredibly cheerful and excited people weeks later were found deadnaked.

And an abnormal amount of fluidleaking through the whole body a mass hemorrhage and including brain fluids he was the creator of the new drug of the moment desire that appeared to be feathers a wire

Across the line he joined the Poisonous Age and the Penguin-funded Jonathan Crane Scarecrow.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including the lone omegas themselves which caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city the most wanted hid very well Was poisonous, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow were the least way to be seen ...

Crazy man who liked to travel with his drugs, but was not so crazy enough to use the damn joker that would not only destroy his brain but also make it susceptible to external influence and totally suggestive of any influence.

It was a drug with hallucinogenic properties that would make him think he was a flying pink elephant and if he killed himself at the first opportunity several people have already threw themselves from buildings thinking it was Superman.

And then if he ministered with the pollen of sex and the new drug really he would turn into a flying pink elephant thought the man in his laboratory by fused chemicals into test tubes, and still traveling...

It was poisonous in turn would have soldiers plant men and mutant babies at her disposal men who would do everything she wanted in an uncontrolled sex orgy


	23. Chapter 23

23

The joker a cheerful world of crazy addicts with broad smiles and without worrying about having children since it would cause total sterilization and so would be in total birth control.

The eradicated fear of the world thought the scarecrow looking at crazy addicts

The penguin cash safe swimming in full coins to the top equal to uncle's smallies safe. Fighting each other were small distribution gangs and territories in scattered conflicts...

All happy cheerful faces appeared and the man himself disguised as mimic and white and black black coats and white long-barreled boots said with toadas the lyrics...

\- My dear omegas and alphas mainly to all omegas I officially declare open the release of the moorings to the alpha oppressors... - It said with a huge smile from cable to tail ...

\- You will now have the right to come in and out of the heat and seduce whoever you want you will have freedom and gallows and now I call everyone the new sweet liberator. " He said.

\- The drug, Desire promises and fulfills and the greatest drug of the moment it will bring happiness power vigor and absolute control of the heat caused by drugs and Poison Ivy a pollen of sex too, you will have the power of poisonous era to control the alphas secrete pheromones quan do you want twice the power of seduction whenever you want and will create pleasurable hallucinations to all your partners it does not accurately take the drug...

"His smile was huge white teeth and he looked manic.

\- You have taken care of your glands and be your slaves to all the always you may be the greatest controllers of pheromins and you will be able to have pleasurable dreams and never again slaves to your hormones your partners will be controlled and chosen by you.

The cycle had also induced everyone back to being their slaves will never again be a man or a woman alone will be a slave to a dominant partner, but it will be twice as much time without mating without impregnating a contraceptive and will be twice as long and twice as long as and pheromins...

Each of them looked happily at first they were distributed by cheerful clowns in nightclubs and private parties usually popular drugs that promised wonders and if it were not for excessive consumption and the fact of addiction and faster vicio than normal drugs and soon put evil came fast the power Desire the pheromonios equaled the poisonous era nightclubs became centers after everything went away and soon the nightmare back to reality...

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria violence meaningless hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal problems dependence and in addition to premature death massive hemorrhage overdose using twice caused and increasing the dose to live in a dream paradise and soon after uncontrolled mutation seizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with incredible corporation united its endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to reduce side effects...

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex corp for drug data derived with the help of Lex corp.'s experts with accumulated data.

And they stated that the drugs would cause their DNA cocktails would abruptly alter their genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic deformity.

And it was a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself overcoming the ancient and destruction of the host body and then death of vital functions.

And soon after their premature deaths using themselves beyond the established amount and dependence and soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of Desires as they became known to half the population.

And the mutation caused sterilization if it survived, without logic reasoning capability and would soon not last a few months and that was what was happening happy people died from massive hemorrhage and uncontrolled mutations tumors throughout the Body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolises were the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas never killing them.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

Batman had secret agents named Reginas Tenebris Abyss, and they did the services their associates couldn't do...

And he had developed a machine that would have the ability to send or send brainwaves and his mind in different parts of time and could be passed present and future...

All in search of information...

And while he broke into a secret luthor lab...

The records have not yet reached it he looked and hacked into each record of each computer and records center by changing data and placing a bait soon looking through the centralcomputer.

And if wondering what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Luthor, Bruce thought as a souvenir, he remembers that he was in that large room where everyone would negotiate with the government's auctioning of government bids...

Like it's a souvenir or ghost Bruce was there... Using the machine on a machine...

And he remembered that Lucius months later told him how the auction and bid business meeting happened, and so he before that dayhappened.

And he left all the plans in the hands of Amasteus and this man as always used his internal contacts and who advised Lucius how to do the negotiations and the bids...

And while he stole information and used his mind to have contact with another version of his future...

And in fact it should be delivered to Luthor, he should be giving the greatest bid, and managed to bribe a high-ranking man in government with money and many benefits...

But he knew who he should bribe, and then Amasteus, he knew what to give in return really should be accepted by Luthor, but he bribed the same man two days later and with contacts from Amasteus.

And with another politician and subsequent deputy, and so he god the greatest bid and a proposal to subsidize and entrepreneurship with a less modest value...

And so he undermined both The Chances of Queen and Luthor and Power.

And there he was a few hours after his bid and using it as a form of attack toward other companies in search of his interest from various business companies...

And so walking through the long hallway he went towards several rooms and so his male lab coats scientists in rooms on sliding doors they were in search salsa and test tubes at testtables.

And they were heading towards a large place of more tests of their white and silver colors and thick metals of a dome and extradimensional circle he looked toward the barrier and the evil and bald man rumined.

He had sent and issued information via radio and satellite to the numerous parts of the universe and his part arrived he made a bargain transaction between the twobeings.

And an unknown a creature of shadows and dark slime covered in tentacles and so Brainiac himself was looking, he addressed him would put a syringe.

And when he had received information and various forms of probing he had successfully exchanged several weapons with bargain until at an exact moment his dark and malignant tentacles were headed in hisdirection.

And when he was trapped his trapped mouth Brainiac looked in his direction and then he was also trapped his eyes of prua treason and so he was consumed as if he were assimilated and so he looked around him as the portal was assimilated...

His mind was consumed evil pain and all his willingness to fight reversed in a way of controlling and an uncontrollable hunger...

He looked toward a replicating robot next to him, released by one of the tentacles he increasing his mouth so much that he ate the man as I consumed and bit ing until there was nothingleft.

And everything turned into hunger darkness and suffering he had hunger and pain an ancient pain of betrayal and even never felt like it was not his...

Weeks later...

There was disappearance after disappearance and people came back after controlled wrapped in dark black slime and hunger and those who were not controlled he looked towards him and so soon that Luthor was in turn controlled next to Brainiac...

And so he knew about the fact that Luthor was able to get out on parole and then returned to the streets for his illicit business...

This week was no good for the bald, and there was no way to get a better situation he was in a meeting with Luthor in a restaurant and so he looked towards theman.

And his evil smile he looked in his direction and before entering the restaurant saw the bald man look directly at him with pale skin and prominent veins on his head and so he looked at him...

He looked towards him and with a briefcase in his hand deposited it on the table he seemed consumed by hatred and so said.

\- You will help me in the destruction of Superman and the Justice League. " He said with conviction. "You will be a great ally. I said.

\- How you have so much conviction Luthor.

\- Because I have evidence that might not incriminate you, but it can complicate your life, and if you don't help you can't intervene, you're going to be too busy. " I said.

And it would be...? " Bruce asked.

You and Batman. - And so he filed a briefcase of photos, but none in particular only those who show his involvement with prostitutes in particular days he shouldn't have had.

"His gaze crossed Luthor he thought for a brief second, that it would be something else, but for him it was hours, he could do anything, but at no point were good.

\- It doesn't show that I'm Batman. It shows I fucked a prostitute. Bruce said.

\- A prostitute with direct contact with Batman. " Said Luthor...

\- You can't prove Luthor. " Said Bruce...

\- No, but one day I will destroy your credibility and you will need to put together the shards of anything together again. " Said Luthor.

\- Luthor, I've fucked my credibility and my image a long time ago...

\- You won't get my help that way, Luthor, find a better way to blackmail me or find a way to buy me. "He said getting up.

\- Until the next Luthor, find a better blackmail. " Isaid.

And so he left Luthor alone, left the restaurant, and of course he went through this scene several times, and he saw it happening several times his days jumped and he walked on automatic...

His invention was wonderful...

It was days when anyone was trying to blackmail Bruce Wayne without ever being able to...

And in his secret hideout in a cave in England in a myriad of caves and in a tree forest in another cave, he had a secret improved supercomputer that even Alfred had knowledge of, and he had left and there he used aprototype.

And que he used to keep kept connected to a stasis machine and so connected by wire cables and probes on an advanced computer and its reginas, or rather its secret agents...

While he himself trapped inside a camera in a stasis tube he remembered that he could wake up in a state of conscience and so he used himself and connecting his mind in that clinic lab ofthese.

And it was an experimental device that could cast its mind anywhere in the present and past future, and so his 18-year-old mind in the future in stasis with his mind 18 years ago...

And suppose he would come back before this useless blackmail and manipulate time in his favor before these events occurred and he could use it in his favor...

And so he found himself waking up in cables that led him toward that room also in the 30th century and there in that guarded room and secret laboratory he saw three times of himself...

And so he came out connected to the cryogenic camera and a tube of amniotic fluid and so he got up looking toward the cameras there were three versions of himself connected in three different seasons...

And so he woke up and so in three different times being connected to a different timeline...

In the cave he began investigating a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, disappearance, way of acting of several people who reappear and even stranger attitudes he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and unified several tests and clues on his computer...

In that thirty-century room he acquired the ability to memorize and memorize photographic...

The cave in the thirties was dusty controlled by computers...

And so he saw the dust and still couldn't leave that room, he was keeping him alive and so the cables that held him there connected him to that stasis tank and that liquid that connected to his main veins... And your brain...

That was the year of flash and the sprinter family of the 30th century...

For several days people acting abnormally and several lost documents and those who once went to work on bureaucratic work and internships and even in school joining various documents and even on various subjects;

And as stories and daily follow-ups were acting as if it weren't for them black liquids and elongated shadows as if it were just puppets they looked around seeing that it wasn't them or if they were controlled.

They were like zombies he researched the pieces of meteors that fell and so remnants of kryptonite-like stones and so it was black and white and the substance in turn wassimilar.

And andle and went towards the Fortress of Solitude, where he researched the lost documents of Krypton and his black age of so many years reaching very bad and difficult to deal with...

And so in the thirties he was looking at the data from that session and all kinds of kryptonite that were collected...

The master and Power industries have gained the public and more space... and Money and patents that could be used for the greater good and perhaps it serves as something... Or to make some contingency plans...

So he looked at all the patents when he invaded each of the switches and records centers...

And in three different moments and in three different moments of time...

There were many places there that were owned by the Queen industries and other products and there he saw something that really caught his attention...

His investigations led to a Luthor lab and so he came to everything they didn't like...

And by that time he remembered that he had already put flags and trackers and several other objects inside Luthor's brain knew where he was...

And so he saw that they didn't discover these flags and cameras, but Luthor died 30 years ago and in the thirties he was already dead or his brain exists anymore...

In the midst of all the disorders and destruction waves of conflict spread across the globe he wolf studied all the conflicts and wars that came to pass in this space of 30centuries.

And in turn documents arrested and old forms and records, and in turn everything had been intensified there were many strange things strange people of strange behaviors...

At a time of time before everything changes, and in an instant of time while everything would change...

And at one point in the past before the deal with Brainiac months before...

He broke into the Lex Corp building with help and so he had used his Reginas Tenebris as spies at those times his associates would not serve...

And so amid the distraction of the justice league and Luthor's escape from prison weeks after he got arrested and in the meantime he broke into Lex Corp...

Amid research laboratories and other shady and obscure procedures that was properly strange and unsuccessful...

There was what Luthor called a shed of failures...

Using your knowledge of timelines and the future...

And he managed to connect with his mind being in stasis and being able to wake up... At this time and stealing Luthor's failures...

And of course he had put an alarm clock his computer started and manipulated the system to activate his body and the device at the right time...

And he had an idea of a meeting with the justice league when Terry was his successor, and he knew that some villains had stolen plans and projects that Luthor had abandoned and thus used against the league and Superman, he knew that he the millionaire would not care if el and get them to him...

And of course he saw it and so he knew when he should steal it so that doesn't happen...

And so he saw himself in the stasis tube in the 30th century, but still young, with everything coming out of his head, he was not older, had no white hair...

And so he looked at the records and so saw that after 10 years Terry became Batman he had disappeared...

And of course looking around you...

That place he was, it wasn't Gotham Cave, it wasn't in his mansion...

Terry died a long time ago...

Pos Terry records show that he was batman again years after Terry died...?

\- Lazaro well...? "He made a try.

\- No... - Zariel said... She was his spy.

And he saw in the distance where the pipes allowed his locomotion was a large white stone in the middle of a bright white tank...

And he really stole ra's stone...

At the present time...

And so he caused a distraction, his Reginas stormed the place and he created a distraction...

And around he saw the records...

His Reginas showed activity in daylight, 15 years after he used his ability to Zariel...

And he saw it happen a thousand times if he went in there like that without help Luthor would know he took...

And he had several contingency plans that he thought about using, and so a thousand times he used it and so after so many lives and failures...

He used this study kicking back on a timeline where he saw and calculated all possibilities and resuming at a time when everything changed...

And in the meantime months after being resurrected while everyone thought he was still in rehab...

And so in the midst of his investigation, he saw being chased by Luthor's robots which amazingly seemed coincided with his investigation with illegal drugs funded by Luthor andjoinhim with Poison Ivy.

And so going through these underground buildings and the implication and all their animosity with Superman, was in a bad way and of great proportions.

And it wasn't the first time Luthor had formed an alliance with other villains and intergalactic beings and in turn it wasn't going to end well...

He passed one of the guards knocked out and seduced him by putting in a cleaning room passed through cameras that had used a spray to darken the screen and change the camera angle, and thus darkening the camera and lenses...

And so his Reginas took another path, invaded another sector, that stock room and expired products and abandoned searches, and abandoned files, there was a whole sector of files that he could use...

There was a teleporter there, which would be used in half an hour after he left and attracted attention... And steal each of Luthor's failed projects...

And these that would be used by another villain in the future...

Amid entering the ventilation tube he looked around him and saw the building the system and old facilities, he watched the paintings and computers of the monitoring rooms and earlier;

He thought where the mazes connected, and he looked around him and goes into this installation of several old circular corridor labs, and above all it should look at old records.

And there were several forms of communication with other races the old and new documents in document rooms he looked around him and so he observed it wasn't just Brainiac this time...

And there in the monitoring and security room and he saw the cameras and so put them in a loop and thus controlling the cameras he diverted them and made them shoot at another angle and changing the directions of all of them...

And so in the midst of his escape the timing was at the time when everything was transported and transferred...

The bombs were positioned, in strategic locations, and everything would go into the air, hopefully they wouldn't realize that everything that was there was being stolen...

There was a secret base and secret labs he used in another country of his secret agents...

And so Sara one of her Reginas left all the security guards unconscious, doping each of them, sleeping while changing the angle of each camera through all the passing corridors...

Not only did the place take him into the room of strange alien forms procedures on other planets, and several and numerous research centers and laboratories he looked around him and saw missing persons guinea pigs and clones that were subjected to experiments and so he went towards other laboratories and scattered buildings...

And that he saw at one of the moments of the future...

Reginas in the 30th century had entered one of power labs, and others in Queen laboratories...

Everyone there had the way they stole collecting and copying and transferring data and everything they were entitled to...

Using a flashlight from his belt the old files and the systems of each of them entered the room there was a dissipated blizzard in the ventilation tube that had a tranquilizer.

And while they invaded each of the computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts, the graphics and maps seemed to erased solar systems and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alien forms.

And above all solar systems in complete disorder and under control of some alien gallows and apparently and even being under submission and slavery something that had the power to subdue the aliengallows.

And having control of Brainiac, he remembers that this substance would be used ten years later by poison Ivy and so she had perfected him after a future invasion four years from now...

Years later he saw the radio wave files and vibrations and so he stole information hacked systems and so memorized each of the projects he could use for himself and do it more years before that in the 30th century...

And so he could also install the system and patent by Wayne...

And if we see from that angle nothing was stolen just used by someone else from another company, if he launches before another company years earlier it would not be theft because those who developed it have not yet been born...

And he looked at every file of each case and historical data that came to happen...

Knowing the future may prove to be essential in fighting crime and he could come to use it in his favor...

And then he remembered the sexual frenzy that everyone there would meet, and he saw above old computer records at the time of 18 years later and the new 30th century, and experiments of alien forms that he saw and all those patent records of years in the pa ssado...

It seemed like it was open to the public from the records the way it was designed...

And so he saw a project that consisted of erasing memory... Using radio waves and television signals...

This type of project would be forgotten twenty years after the 30th century.

And it was used connecting to a computer, he connected forming a it and spreading like a virus, it was developed by Damiam, he saw that the boy tried to control the world...

And he saw that it could be used to manipulate memory, control, and erase memories, and above all unmapped galaxies and an immense planet that consisted of the coming of meteorshowers.

And so he copied files and transferred data on his portable tablets and sent to each of his minds as a link he saw that he made a chain as if following a cycle of himself, at each of the times he was.

And so he looked around each of the technicians sedated and he saw his turn the computers and floating graphic screens and he wasarming.

And with a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread through fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around him and saw the records he hid when he saw a security guard passing and thus returning minutes later in front of thecomputer.

And andle connected his tablet and together a data cable and thus a remote cable connector and various extensions of himself at different times...

And so his small remote device copying information directly via satellite every time he looked and memorized, an agreement that himself would see and develop before passing someone else or guard and laboratory technician the tubes and cameras.

And his return with people in suspended animation, at the old tables scattered with papers and documents that should not be there he took pictures and more photos and guarding on his belt.

Andle heard a noise and other procedures and so he heard first of all security guards and more other security guards.

And so the version of herself young and before Brainiac's attack, he fled he was chased by a creature arising from acavity.

And there was a pipe connected to wires and extensive connectors cables and extended tubes and he observed minutes before running and starting the chase...

And in the meantime he saw himself in countless versions...

He ran when he heard an alarm siren and didn't get much chance of escaping and so in the midst of the starry and illuminated night, he ran away...

Batman ran through the corridors before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing through a ventilation tube and so going through the extensivepassage.

And rato his view on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be the last research his biggest bother and his greatest discovery then amid the extensive air pipe he was surprised...

And of course this was in the plans, he saw one of the guards to which he knocked out and left in the warehouse, which whenchasing.

Andand le did not pay attention to his Regina, to which they changed direction, and so he fled and crawling through the pipes and passages and stopping.

Unexpectedly he was surprised and jumped into a desert corridor and where entered a room the immense installation of research and projects were what showed on the map that copied on his computer and viewfinder.

And he saw an immense installation with extensive and underground levels, and at that time, was to be chased by amonster, but his happiness.

Andthe number of copying and hacking into the data and stealing all the information by transferring via the internet directly to the cave and the creature that was chasing it.

It was an immense creature and its uncontrolled mutation of dark tentacles and sticky and slender body like an elongated and sticky serpent came shortly after the broad smile and cheerful sillyface.

And like the cat cheshire, and so soon he chased a long creature covered up that looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors and calombos all over the body.

Wings rooted and covered in branched veins that invested like a snake and snagged and whipped the air before making him jump into another building the same time he dropped a gaspump.

And that he jumped behind them as if he gave up and generated soft, scaly legs, with folded legs and unusually disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth.

And in total a hormonal rate, coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollapped folded as inverted springs without the aid of ropes from a roof where he was againsurprised.

And so he ran down a platform and realizing that on the other side they were not endowed with logical reasoning.

He hoped to destroy other compartments and skirt and small passages and in particular a parapet turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked magma and soon imploding, without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor.

And the genetic mutation factory as if it were just a slaughterhouse and so he saw a form of mutation as if it were only scaled the form of controlled mutation and brainwashing.

When less expected he landed at the last facility where over the city heads at the site where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights that looked like one of thefabrics.

Andle didn't believe it, they were actually stacked deformed bodies and others hanging as if they were sent on hooks and underwent experiments.

And so he found himself in a frenzy of himself absorbing the knowledge of his three versions of himself from three different eras...

And so in that 30th century lab in different versions of themselves, and he saw that when one of his secret agents invaded that 30th century facility...

Meanwhile he saw that he was connected to other tubes as an anchor and so he saw that there were several wires that connected him to all ages...

And through the windows falling behind Sara in the 30th century, it was under an old installation he discovered where lookalikes were or the realpeople.

And they were brainwashing, and so many people who were abandoned and even the ones they showed on the news.

And so he remembered that these people took years to find and also could not be found were kidnapped hundreds of years later in illegal experiments of the Power industries using goal...

And they were used before by Luthor several years before his disappearance...

And the many who returned from after missing had not returned and several windows pipes and ducts of pipes and hoses connectors and so many more machines that connected to keep alive.

And right at the bottom of the length of the compartment came parked with shipments of iml bodies or even from the missing persons police department.

And andshe looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets hanging as if they were to slaughter were subjected to experiments...

When i least expected it paralyzed it came towards him what i least expected...

They were immense armed men and looked like monsters scare hundreds of dark slime, slime and sticky of how made of tar, animalistic appearance and thick and wildskin.

And andstes larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively.

And there were monsters created in these facilities, a high-level mutation system increased in stature and muscle mass gallows onhuman.

And mutagenic property porem for a limited time also causing dependence this was a derivative of bane venom only ten times stronger and twenty times more addictive.

And the only weak spot was his neck where the adam's apple should exist, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if he inflicts considerable damage to his heels after they fall...

Luthor is in a bargain he got involved with trafficking and aliens worse than Darkseid and the white Martians...

And that's right after these Martians invaded the land...

How many times? Five...

And of course in the historical records open to all audiences he was killed by an alien in an attack when he stole alien prototypes and began trafficking aliens...

Batman had with him on his belt in one of his sedative pockets in capsules form and gas pumps rather than face facing these Neanderthals then when they leastexpected.

Andapproaching him, Batman threw the gas bomb at once and jumped with his mask in the middle of everyone and with a low night vision and he knocked them down.

And with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on their heels tying around the truck...

When he least expected to see the guard and so when he saw one of his girls coming in down another hallway, giving a warning sign, he saw him turned the hallway, and pretended he was surprised by a safety,imbecile.

And the cameras turned around the exact moment he saw a disoriented guard get into seine, and he leaned between the walls and saw among other alien forms.

And then knocking with everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who falls almost deceased ... But that he got up disoriented...

It didn't take long to get into the scene and being greeted by other guards who even though it was superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel, yet he wasathletic.

And he knew how to fight better, but knocked out his opponents, and even though his skins could be pierced with needles he sedated them, and so sedated with gas.

And so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where these people without a better word to describe them were thrown from the pipes.

And opening an immense hole to an immense crater and so without balance fall the ground and then falling through several extensions and thus a huge buzz like an endless cauldron or a black hole.

And as a tower plummeting from heights and so opening a door to another dimension and he watching around him waited second and first of all he ran and ran the chase continued...

And while that the files were transferred

He was chased by dark alleys amid elevators and narrow corridors, and so using a rope climbed the floors and chasing his freedom and so he ran andsoon.

And andle climbed through an immense pipe and so rising to the other level and long tanks and extensive cameras and so he looked at the impending freedom salt and so he saw an immense monster.

And going andm his direction and so with a rope he went towards another research wing and so half the other room and another chamber...

And so he saw in his version of the 30th century himself he was no longer descending, and the joker... Well the joker died after years when one of his children arrested him... And he murdered Dick...

And he was sorry about it, and so he came back at the moment when he could see this event, but not... it wasn't much of a idea...

And at this point he saw himself as an elderly man, and he saw him trying a thousand times preventing his death and all of them failing...

Until he gave up...

Freedom to yourself, Bruce...

And that was Dick's destiny, he wouldn't live as much as his desire...

And he saw that well he had no children, Dick left two children with Barbara... and those he saw above all was a dead and suicidal joker he died in a hospital taking his last breath... Very old...

And in the meantime...

He saw Diana ausite ing the world of patriarchy... Steve died a long time ago...

And he knew the circle of suicide that would be in the month after his return after his 15-year exile in the 20th century...

And at the moment between the past, before he sits away from the league and passed the mainland...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed with the blood that were in the pipes and blistering tanks and steam rose he looked at thousands of bodies.

And there were the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes the hitched stained machines and each of them pulling when he saw the last second of thepipes.

And they shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue being pulling at the same speed as shots previously followed at the scene he was in and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the debut where he fled.

If he ran away the first time he runs away from the second...

He connected his communicator with the most urgent help possible by swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and several bridges and other platforms the site was immense almost anotherdimension.

And so realizing that it was really another dimension searching the map he stole from the files and so through the computer he saw it as the hood viewfinder.

And jumping down the staircases and platforms that collapsed with the shots jumping through several suspended platforms and bridges he dodged and several bridges fell and airtight pipes weredrilled.

And going towards the tanks taking place several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer.

And then the bombs exploded and each of them followed by each other at strategic points...

And so the pipes went into the air...

And of course along with the tanks and so he saw that everything there could also be confused with one of his missions and volatile chemistry tanks helped a lot in this regard...

The pipe was broken into from the inside out of the basement until everything had gone through the air, and there were explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion and a hail of bullets towardhim.

And then they were literally scared away and also dispersed served nothing in that situation, of how a green ball like that projected by a green energy construct thrown by a green lantern.

And like Hal, he saw being attacked by a Lantern towards him he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform.

And so at a time of the present and the past and the future...

At that time in a distant future, between these ancient facilities, and so he saw that all that was an attack by his colleagues and so he saw in the records in the future that he could avoid this attack...

He then with the rope flew towards him with a tug landing on top of Hal who looked like a zombie and consequently had no control and neither will enough toresist.

And then he took his ring easily and pulled the man down and so he pulled him punched him in the stomach and landing on the platform.

And depositing on site before fleeing amid the ring of a hand construct and thus guarding on his belt.

And in the meantime at the last moment between Batman's invasions at another time in time...

Batman ran through the rooftops on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be a user's last hallucination and his uncontrolled mutation came shortly after the broad smile and cheerful silly face.

And soon he chased a long creature covered that looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors calombos throughout the body's entreized wings and covered with branched veins that jumped with bentlegs.

And unusually disproportionately disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth and in total a hormonal rate coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrolllatefoldas inverted springs ses.

And without the aid of ropes from one roof to the other without reasoning he hoped to destroy other buildings and parapets turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked magma and soon imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor.

The joker factory and when he least expected it landed at the last factory where over the heads of the city at the site where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights of the abandoned factory.

And with deformed bodies piled up by broken windows and right across the street trucks parked with body loading he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets...

They were immense armed men and looked like monsters of animalistic appearance, thick-skinned and wild, these men were larger than ordinarypeople.

And unlike normal drugs there was a variety of the drug and its derivatives, they had only made each goal anabolic and with the aim of a specific high-level mutation.

And with the ability to increase the height and muscle mass gallows on human but for a limited time also causing dependence this was a derivative of the poison bane only ten times more force.

And being even twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck where the adam's apple should exist, but hindering breathing and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage to his heels after they fall...

Batman had with him on his belt in one of his pockets and sedatives in capsules form and gas pumps rather than face from the front of these Neanderthals then when they least expected to throw the gas pump atonce.

And then he jumped with the mask in the middle of everyone and with a low and night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

As approaching the door he knocked a few times and with his communicator of the mask he said.

\- Jim, I'm using gps signal and location to send location to gotham police station come quickly this and a drug beat Desire and poison changed...

On the other side of the door a man with messy hair and cloudy eyes and torn clothes from mere 18-year-old black coshifters sitting on a swingingchair.

And a leg resting on the wall smoking a pipe he looked into the air and sending circular wreaths of cigarettes when one heard the sound of the door he lifted from the chair approaching the door he opened the small window...

When he least expected he was treated soon slamming everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell already deceased...

It didn't take long to enter the scene and being greeted by other guards who even though they were superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and his skins could be drilled withneedles.

And so sedated with gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where people fell the ground like a tower plummeting from heights...

It was a steep winding staircase and curve where he knocked people down with a powerful punch were normal they were too smart to use Desire

And just a distributor and before you cared about in the stairwell, some guy masochistic sweatshirt thrown at the wall with a punch.

A lower gas pump from his belt and seeing in the end a battalion there would be no risk if it were not for the amount of people wearing green clothes and berets shaved heads.

And as big as Bane, but that was the least of the interior a man appeared in colorful clothes from the seventies calcas Jens half dragnet.

And slippers he came with carefree face and sunglasses and long tangled and loose hair was the freak bro bro as everyone knew them.

And soon presented himself was cornered towards the bridge corridor and several cauldrons that looked like golden liquids what appeared to be a gigantic factory of pure material from desire's geneticcocktail.

And thebridges and platforms where they were supported by pillars he looked on his belt had only a bomb high and was presented to the madman.

And there were several people around his soldiers with machine guns and saw the man from another platform in the middle of the junction in t he said.

\- Welcome, dark knight this and as much as you've come from here you'd join my experiments...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed withblood.

And that were in the pipes and bubbles tanks and steam rose he looked at thousands of bodies and the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes.

The machine guns hooked and each of them pulling when he saw the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue.

And being pulling at the same speed that followed shots previously at the site it was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the debut where it fled.

He turned on his communicator with the most urgent help possible by swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and jumping down thesteps and platform.

And that collapsed with the shots jumping across several platforms he dodged and several bridges fell and erma pipes were drilled going toward the tanks occurring several explosions.

And in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer the pipe was broken into from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between anexplosion.

And a hail of ditches andits direction after like a green ball like that projected by a green energy construct thrown by a green lantern like Hal inits direction.

He dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform if Kal were would blow away, but it wasn't.

And jumping on each platform continued its fate being destroyed and falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke down following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he when jumping heard such an intense and vibrantbang.

And that led to his excitement and so in the middle of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a shapeless creature arose he saw the Freak fleeing him.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformstructure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid the fall Superman tried to hold him, but it was too late not reaching failed to catch his hand.

And plummeting into a wet bang, causing falling into the bubbly and speco liquid it falls into a flood like a bomb amid trying to swim the creature that once comes out uncomfortably.

And trying to get out knocked down several tanks and its even one effect one tank behind the other resulting in a flood of Desire chemistry.

Knocking everything down and flooding the force of impact led to making several others fall and destroy the entire fire pipe emerged and the entire entrance was destroyed várithe armed henchmen.

And they ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about a mutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything.

And his last batarangue hoisted him from the site by scattered beams cuts on all his body and severals part of the broken armor he was lowered and choking spitting out the special liquid.

And he looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew by branching wings out of the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

The next instant gotham police department came up and didn't even give time to stop and then shoot unsuccessfully at the creature and following with his cars he looked stunning with his partially destroyed hoodie.

Looking with some incredibly intact bones watching the league arrive and Superman with the heat vision heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape was torn.

And soon they came back to complete the picture journalists in helicopters looking at him by far saw all the reporters from Metropolises, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

He felt dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated and saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel good seemed that it would fall and changing theangle.

And he tried to keep his breath in control of his heartbeat he looked at the destruction around him keeping in focus.

And he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic claws noses he looked at felt worn out and very sleep faltering in his legs, but seeing the man of steel towards him he stopped his tracks and stood firm rising with Seizure.

And soon saw him approaching soon a greenish burst of acid was thrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction through the creature's central mouth the aco man flew towards him and elevated him to several distant blocks.

While everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was taken toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people the man of steel seemed not to realize hiscondition.

And only pushing him still held firm but staggering still had his belt and saw his control and several intact accessories put were too sticky looking covered in

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew of his thoughts foram distant.

And totally scattered porem turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed saliva he felt his swollen omega gland and pressedhis adam's pomo he screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt he fell and tried once again to escape...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was going into the heat he ran down the streets giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running everywhere.

He removed his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he ran without caring about anything else when he heard thedistance.

And falling to the ground he watched the car approach before Superman landed towards him he fled trying not to be seen

But it was seen...

Just second after a flurry of fire as magma toward him he dodged witha rope while jumping at another end and so waiting he swerved and jumped on another platform and pulling a beam playing toward the dragon creature and wondering if Kal were.

And it would blow away, but it wasn't, but each platform was still its destiny being destroyed and falling like onethe immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke down following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he when jumping heard such an intense and vibrantbang.

And that led to his excitement and so in the midst of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a misshapen creature he saw others flee and so he swerved and took the opportunity to escape the premises.

And so he hesitated to jump and by the time the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deform structure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid the fall tried to hold on to apipe, but it was already he slipped and fell but it was too late.

And not reaching failed to get his hand and plummeting in a wet bang, causing falling into the bubbly and specliquid he falls into a flood like a bomb in the river of chemicals.


	24. Chapter 24

19

And being pulling at the same speed that followed shots previously at the site it was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the debut where it fled.

He turned on his communicator with the most urgent help possible by swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and jumping down the staircases and platform.

And that collapsed with the shots jumping across several platforms he dodged and several bridges fell and erma pipes were drilled going toward the tanks occurring several explosions.

And in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer the pipe was broken into from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion.

And a hail of ditches in its direction after like a green ball like that projected by a green energy construct thrown by a green lantern like Hal toward you.

He dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform if Kal were would blow away, but he wasn't.

And jumping on each platform continued its fate being destroyed and falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke down following its fate and falling like a missile into an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he when he jumped heard such an intense and vibrant bang.

And that led to his excitement and so in the middle of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a shapeless creature arose he saw the Freak fleeing him.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformstructure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid the fall Superman tried to hold him, but it was too late not reaching failed to catch his hand.

And plummeting into a wet bang, causing falling into the bubbly and speco liquid it falls into a flood like a bomb amid trying to swim the creature that once comes out uncomfortably.

And trying to get out knocked down several tanks and its even one effect one tank behind the other resulting in a flood of Desire chemistry.

Tearing everything down and flooding the impact force resulted in causing several others to fall and destroy the entire fire pipe and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen.

And they ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about a mutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything.

And his last batarangue hoisted him from the site by scattered beams cuts on all his body and several parts of the broken armor he was lowered and choking spitting out the spec liquid.

And he looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew by branching wings out of the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

The next instant gotham police department came up and didn't even give time to stop and then shoot unsuccessfully at the creature and following with his cars he looked stunning with his partially destroyed hoodie.

Looking with some incredibly intact bones watching the league arrive and Superman with the heat vision heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape was torn.

And soon they came back to complete the picture journalists in helicopters looking at him by far saw all the reporters from Metropolises, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

He felt dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated and saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel good it seemed that it would fall and change the angle.

And he tried to keep his breath in control of his heartbeat he looked at the destruction around him keeping in focus.

And he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic claws noses he looked at felt worn out and very sleep faltering in his legs, but seeing the man of steel towards him he stopped his tracks and stood firm rising with Seizure.

And soon saw him approaching soon a greenish burst of acid was thrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction through the creature's central mouth the aco man flew towards him and elevated him to several distant blocks.

While everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was taken toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people the man of steel seemed not to realize his condition.

And only pushing him still held firm but staggering still had his belt and saw his control and several intact accessories put were too sticky looking covered in

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew that his thoughts were distant.

And totally scattered porem turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his swollen omega gland and pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt he fall and try once again to run away...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was going into the heat he ran down the streets giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running everywhere.

He removed his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he ran without caring about anything else when he heard the distance.

And falling to the ground he watched the car approach before Superman landed towards him he fled trying not to be seen

But it was seen...

Just second after a flurry of fire as magma toward him he dodged with a rope while jumping at another end and so waiting he swerved and jumped on another platform and pulling a beam throwing toward the dragon creature and wondering if Kal were.

And it would blow away, but it wasn't, but each platform was still its destiny being destroyed and falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke down following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he when he jumped heard such an intense and vibrant bang.

And that led to his excitement and so in the midst of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a misshapen creature he saw others flee and so he swerved and took the opportunity to escape the premises.

And so he hesitated to jump and by the time the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformstructure arose a bang of many eyes he fell amid the fall tried to hold on to a pipe, but it was already he slipped and fell, but it was too late.

And not reaching failed to get his hand and plummeting in a wet bang, causing falling into the bubbly and specliquid he falls into a flood like a bomb in the river of chemicals.

Trying to swim the creature that once went out uncomfortably trying to get out knocked down several tanks and its even one effect domino one tank behind the other causing a flood of chemistry that was called Abyssi.

And he discovered years later various forms and derivatives of the drug, and its substances and derivatives, and thus knocking everything down and flooding the force of impact along with the explosion that swept through that area.

And it resulted in causing several others to fall and destroy the entire fire pipe and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen ran saving their lives.

And the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about a mutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood.

And then destroying everything and his last batarangue hoisted him from the site by scattered beams cuts on all his body and various parts of the broken armor.

And he was lowered and choking spitting on the spec liquid looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew branching wings.

And he left the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

And so his plan worked at that time he saw that they had already been transported to the secret facilities...

The next instant the Metropolis police department arrived, too fast for the situation was armed so he fled neither giving time to stop and then shooting unsuccessfully at the creature.

And following with his cars he looked stunning with his partially destroyed hoodlooking with some incredibly intact bones watching the league arrive and Superman with the heat vision heading towards him.

And looking at what appeared to be anger his cape was torn and soon came after to complete the journalists picture in helicopters looking at him by far a report from Metropolises.

And she was accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

He hid behind what looked like a lead wall in one of the installations and intact walls, felt dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated and saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel well.

And he looked like he would fall and change the angle tried to keep his breath in control of his heartbeat he looked at the destruction around him to stay in focus and he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic claws noses.

And he looked if he felt worn out and very sleep faltering in his legs, but seeing the man of steel toward the creature he stopped his tracks and stood firm rising with apprehension and soon saw him approaching.

And soon a greenish burst of acid was thrown in the opposite direction in a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction by the creature's central mouth the steel man flew towards him.

And he elevated him to several distant blocks while everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was taken toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people.

And the steel man didn't seem to realize his just pushing state still held firm but staggering still had his belt and saw his control and several intact accessories put were too sticky looking

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same one that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plane.

And he knew this and his thoughts were distant and totally scattered but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva he felt his ointment swollen and pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rummaging in his belt he fell and t then once again run away...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was going into heat he ran down the streets giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters.

And his plan had worked, diverting attention, and running he removed his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he ran without caring about anything else.

And when he heard the distance falling to the ground he slipped through the sewer and fled he saw the car approach and so running through the sewers underground he fell on it moments before Superman landed towards him.

He fled and so he ran with the flag he looked at the map of the underground and thus chasing everything around him and getting to the other side of the city or trying when a debris trembled.

And he collapsed he had to climb the sewer stairs in the middle of the other side of the building, and opening the manhole cover and on a alley across the building, but still close to a crowd of desperate running people...

Meanwhile somewhere else weeks before...

Across the line he joined the Poisonous Age and the Penguin-funded Jonathan Crane Scarecrow.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including the lone omegas themselves which caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist was what they said on the streets and allied with the joker and so several scattered shipments in the city the most wanted hid very well Was poisonous, Doctor Freak, Joker the Scarecrow were the least way to be seen ...

Crazy man who liked to travel with his drugs, but was not so crazy as to use the damn joker that would not only destroy his brain but also make it susceptible to external influence and totally suggestive of anything.

And it really was a hallucinogenic drug that would make him think he was a flying pink elephant and if he killed himself at the first opportunity several people have already threw themselves out of buildings thinking it was Superman.

And then if he ministered with the pollen of sex and the new drug really he would turn into a flying pink elephant thought the man in his laboratory by fused chemicals into test tubes, and still traveling...

It was poisonous in turn would have soldiers plant men and mutant babies at her disposal men who would do everything she wanted in an uncontrolled sex orgy

The joker a cheerful world of crazy addicts with broad smiles and without worrying about having children since it would cause total sterilization and so would be in total birth control.

The eradicated fear of the world thought the scarecrow looking at crazy addicts

The penguin cash safe swimming in full coins to the top equal to uncle's smallies safe. Fighting each other were small distribution gangs and territories in scattered conflicts...

All happy cheerful faces appeared and the man himself disguised as mimic and white and black black coats and white long-barreled boots said with toadas the lyrics...

\- My dear omegas and alphas mainly to all omegas I officially declare open the release of the moorings to the alpha oppressors... - It said with a huge smile from cable to tail ...

\- You will now have the right to come in and out of the heat and seduce whoever you want you will have freedom and gallows and now I call everyone the new sweet liberator. " He said.

\- The drug, Desire promises and fulfills and the greatest drug of the moment it will bring happiness power vigor and absolute control of heat you will have the power of poisonous era to control the alphas secreting pheromones when you want twice the power of seduction.

And when they want and will create pleasurable hallucinations to all your partners, it doesn't accurately take the drug...

"His smile was huge white teeth and he looked manic.

\- You have taken care of your glands and be your slaves to all the always you may be the greatest controllers of pheromones and you will be able to have pleasurable dreams and never again slaves to your hormones.

And full control of your partners will be controlled and chosen by you the cycle will also induce everyone back to be your slaves never again an omega.

And you will never be slaves to an alpha, but it will be twice as much time without mating without getting pregnant a contraceptive and will be twice as long and twice as many pheromones...

Each of them looked happily at first were distributed by cheerful clowns in nightclubs and private parties usually popular drugs that promised wonders and if it were not for excessive consumption and the fact of addiction and addiction faster than normal drugs.

And soon put evil came fast the omega power the pheromones equaled the poisonous era nightclubs became centers after all went away from adrenaline and soon the nightmare back to reality...

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria meaningless violence hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal problems.

And also dependence and beyond premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing the dose to live in a dream paradise and soon after uncontrolled mutationseizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through the following states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with incredible corporation united its endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to reduce side effects...

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex corp for drug data derived with the help of Lex corp.'s experts with accumulated data stated that the drugs would cause their DNA cocktails.

And they would abruptly alter their genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic deformity of a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself to overcome the ancient and destruction of the host body.

And then death of vital functions and soon after their premature deaths using in addition to the established amount and dependence and soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas in half.

And therefore the mutation would cause sterilization without logic reasoning ability and would soon not last a few months and that was what was happening happy people died from massive hemorrhage and uncontrolled mutations tumors throughout the Body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolises were the heights he soon saw watching Superman containing other omegas.

And he never killed them even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the chemistry of the body and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

The records have not yet reached it he looked and hacked into each record of each computer and records center by changing data and placing a bait just looking through the central computer.

And if wondering what would take Luthor to begin with that and why he would force the destruction of more than half the population and of course he thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and hearing steps coming he used his camouflage device from his belt...

And first of all he threw a minimal sleeping probe and then finished the transfer to his memory card and unscrewed up a ventilation tube using his rope and thinking of various reasons how to avoid it or get around the situation and unscrew cover how to avoid...

Several hours later...

Batman ran through the rooftops on the bright and illuminated night of Metropolises following what would be a user's last hallucination and his uncontrolled mutation came shortly after the broad smile and cheerful silly face and so soon he pursued a long creature.

And it was covered with that looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors calombos throughout the body's winged and covered in branched veins that jumped with bent legs.

And it was unusually disproportionate to uncontrolled cell growth and in total a hormonal rate coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollapped as inverted springs without the aid of ropes from one roof to another.

And without reasoning he hoped destroying other buildings and parapets turning his face like being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked magma and then imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor.

And the joker factory and when he least expected it landed at the last factory where over the heads of the city at the site where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the factory lights abandoned deformed bodies.

And they were piled up through the broken windows and right across the street trucks parked with body loading he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope slowly and gradually descending down the walls and parapets...

They were immense armed men and looked like animalistic-looking monsters and thick and wild skin this larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety of drugs.

And also anabolic made exclusively to alphas high level increase in height and muscle mass gallows on human but for a limited time also causing dependence this was a derivative of bane venom.

And only ten times as force and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck where the adam's apple should exist, but hindering breathing and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage on their heels after they fall...

Batman had with him on his belt in one of his pockets and sedatives in capsules form and gas pumps rather than face in front of these Neanderthals then when they least expected.

And he threw the gas pump at once and jumped with his mask in the middle of everyone and with a creep and night vision he knocked them down with only a few blows amid smoke and sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

As approaching the door he knocked a few times and with his communicator of the mask he said.

\- Jim, I'm using gps signal and location to send location to gotham police station come quickly this and a drug beat Desire and poison changed...

On the other side of the door a man with messy hair and cloudy eyes and torn clothes from mere 18-year-old black coshifters sitting on a swinging chair and a leg.

And he was leaning on the wall smoking a pipe he looked into the air and sending circular whistling cigarette when one heard the sound of the door he lifted from the chair approaching the door he opened the small window...

When he least expected he was treated soon slamming everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell already deceased...

It wasn't long entered the scene and being greeted by other guards who even though they were superstrong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and his skins could be drilled with needles.

And so sedated with gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where people fell the ground like a tower plummeting from heights...

It was a steep winding staircase and curve where he knocked people down with a powerful punch were normal and they were too smart to use Desire only a distributor and before they worried in the staircase a guy any masochistic sweatshirt sado.

And being thrown into the wall with a punch a creeper plus gas bombs from his belt and seeing at the end a battalion would not be at risk if it were not for the amount of people wearing green clothes and berets.

And they all had shaved heads and as big as Bane, but that was the least of the inside a man came up with colorful clothes from the seventies.

And wearing jens half trawler pants and slippers he came with carefree face and sunglasses and long tangled and loose hair was the freak bro bro as everyone knew them.

And he soon introduced himself was cornered toward the bridge corridor and several cauldrons that looked like golden liquids which appeared to be a gigantic factory of pure material from desire's genetic cocktail bridges and platforms where they were sustained by Pillars.

And he looked on his belt had only one bomb high and was introduced to the mad man and several people around his soldiers with machine guns and saw the man from another platform in the middle of the junction in t he said.

\- Welcome, dark knight this and as much as you've come from here you'd join my experiments...

His eyes behind the white displays increased were shapeless bodies hanging from bare upside down and dripping the same amber liquid mixed with the blood that were in the pipes and blistering tanks and steam rose he looked at thousands of bodies.

And the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes at the machine guns cocked and each of them pulling when he saw the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue being pulling at the same speed.

And that followed shots previously at the site that was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the debut where he fled he connected his communicator with the most urgent help possible by diverting and running jumping seconds before where the bridge.

And jumping down the staircases and platform that collapsed with the shots jumping across several platforms he dodged and several bridges fell and erma pipes were drilled going towards the tanks occurring several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his Prayer.

And the pipe was broken into from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion and a hail of ditches toward him.

And then like a green ball like that projected by a green energy construct thrown by a green lantern like Hal toward him he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform.

And if Kal were it would blow away, but it wasn't, but each platform was still destroyed and falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke down following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fall into the tanks and he when he jumped heard such an intense and vibrant bang.

And then that he led to his excitement and so in the middle of the cauldron where several henchmen fell a shapeless creature arose he saw the Freak fleeing him.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic and deformstructure abang of many eyes arose.

And he fell amid the fall Superman tried to hold him, but it was too late not reaching failed to grab his hand and plummeting into a wet bang.

And causing falling into the bubbly and spicy liquid he falls into a flood like a bomb amid trying to swim the creature that once comes out.

And it was unusually trying to get out knocked down several tanks and its even one effect domino one tank behind the other causing a flood of Desire chemistry.

And then knocking everything down and flooding the force of impact led to making several others fall and destroy the entire fire pipe arose and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay time enough to cause a mutation, but his tank was destroyed.

And as an immense flood destroying everything and his last batarangue hoisted him from the site by scattered beams cuts on all his body and several parts of the broken armor he was lowered and choking spitting on the spec liquid.

And he looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew by branching wings and he left the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

The next instant gotham police department came up not even giving time to stop and then shooting unsuccessfully at the creature and following with his cars he looked stunning with his partially destroyed hoodlooking with some incredibly intact bones looking at the league arrive.

And Superman with the heat vision heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his cape was torn and soon came after to complete the painting.

And the journalists appeared in helicopters watching him by far from Lois Lane of Metropolises, accompanied by Vick Vale of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

He felt dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated and saw scattered waves and malaise did not feel good seemed that would fall and changing the angle tried to keep his breath in control of his heartbeat.

And he looked at the destruction around him to stay in focus and he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic claws noses.

And he looked on felt worn out and very sleep faltering in his legs, but seeing the man of steel towards him he stopped his tracks and stood firm.

And then rising with apprehension and soon saw him approaching soon a greenish burst of acid was thrown in the opposite direction in a building.

And he saw the creature go in its opposite direction through the central mouth of the creature the man of steel.

And he flew towards him and elevated him to several distant blocks while everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was taken toward the crowd of reporters and frightened people.

And the man of steel seemed not to realize his state just pushing him still held firm to stagger.

And still had his belt and saw his control and several intact accessories put were too sticky looking covered in

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew that his thoughts form distant.

And they were totally scattered but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed saliva he felt his swollen omega gland.

And he was pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt as he fell and tried once again to escape...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or set on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was going into heat he ran through the streets.

And giving thanks to God that everyone was busy with monsters and running he removed his belt in search of the flag in search of control of his tank.

And he ran without caring about anything else when he heard the distance falling to the ground as he watched the car approach before Superman landed towards him.

Roaring like he countered, he screamed in his lungs...

\- YOU BIG IMBECILE, YOU'RE USELESS BUT BRINGING DESTRUCTION TO METROPOLIS, ROARED.

-YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT CONSEQUENTIAL, YOU BARELY LEAVE THE HOSPITAL AND YOU WANT TO COME BACK. He roared.

\- YOU ARE A HUMAN INSIGNIFICANT. " I was screaming for everyone to hear even the monster. –

\- You and a big idiot don't think of anyone, you could have called the league to have called me, you could have asked for help could have done something... - Breathing hard...

" Look at his condition - Growl in his direction

\- ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE, BATMAN. - It said

– WHEN YOU WILL REALIZE THAT IT IS ONLY A HUMAN WHO DOES NOT AND A GOD AND YOU DEPEND ON THE POWERS OF THE LEAGUE, WHICH IS NOT BETTER THAN US.

"Without realizing what he was talking about, he looked at the surrounding crowd.

\- YOU DO NOT AND THE OWNER OF TRUTH WILL NOT ALWAYS BE RIGHT OR SMARTER THAN US

"He said looking into his eyes. –

YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT. " He belatedly realized what he said looked at several photographers and anger had dried his sense of smell that moment he smelled so strong.

And he was so overwhelming, he had thought turning his face toward the monster that roared he knew the creature was not to blame for the pheromone trunk he knew he was his companion.

And when he was raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce, and it was at that moment that he realized that what he said was the worst he attacked and paralyzed by the pheromonios tried to pass hesitanttoward the bat man as hesitant...

Even the monster stopped to see the bat man's reaction to even the league crowd everyone hoped to have to break up the eminent looking brawl expected the reaction to destruction.

And everything could be expected an explosion and so the reaction batman looked on his belt, unlike the crowd and the monster he was unable to fight his own pheromones.

And they were so high he felt blood dripping from him a bleeding trickling out of him, and without waiting pressed a button the man steeled when smelling the air he widened his eyes miles away.

And you could smell a smell of omega in heat a strong heat looking towards you as if you apologized taking a step back...

\- Batman I... – Tried to say trying to touch his shoulder the bat man walked away jumping as far as his tight legs allowed the man himself to feel excited and hard his cock with gallows contracted in his red underwear...

\- Your alien, son of a bitch, no one sees you more than a monster – Said between teeth and a phono lego only and then without paying attention to his staggering weakness he saw moments after the bat-movel snoring towards him.

And he ran and jumped into the car and roaring in distance while the shapeless monster roared with animo and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around him and headed to the center of Metropolises.

And while Superman didn't have time taking a staggering step toward the batmovel tire trail was hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away toward a building.

And any and all complaints were directed to confront the creature looking at him flew with everything toward the creature he saw that Diana had a worried expression his punches did not take effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that increasingly hardened ...

You don't lose waiting. " Rosnou.

\- You don't know what you did... - Tried to tell the Amazon princess then pushed by the thorns the creature played defending with their fists and seeing that it threw them toward the crowd just below...

I didn't think... I was worried... - The man of steel was defended. Did you notice?

\- You never think... - Growl the woman. "I realized the smell turned me on.

\- He needs our help, he needs you to apologize. " He said and when his conversation was interrupted by the wreckage of a building and a syrup of thorns toward the two.

The flash ran forming a whirlwind towards everyone protecting, but resulting in the destruction of buildings...

The green lantern tried to channel a gallows of will on a construct of an immense baton or perhaps a shovel, but nothing arose beyond an immense kill flies and the hawkwoman with her collar and even Shazam.

\- J'onn you can control the creature. " Asked Superman from above trying to punch a shapeless mass.

\- J'onn the Martian uncontrolled by the scene between the two friends this would not end well that was the general thought even of the cameramen and reporters who witnessed the scene did not stay focused

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said a moment after concentration.

\- And since it wasn't just a mind, but several conflicting minds...

Several people were rescued and debris were thrown in several directions, and some unsuspecting were trampled and while others ran and were pushed, others covered in secretions and acids.

And there were some very unpleasant side effects and uncontrolled mutations while around the effect of one of the floods of chemicals leaked by the illegal lab that was now just wreckage he looked at and several times.

And everyone had to fight not only the creature in a space of minutes, but also for the side effects the exposure of the chemical they hit as an immense tsunami.

And they hit everyone who played and soon the sewer was full of illegal chemical, work doubled they were disorganized and smaller numbers meanwhile...

Batman was in the bat-movel with his devices and his portable lab products were on and analyzing his blood, his hormone levels were too high seemed to notice.

And that when he fell into the tank something happened in his system, he felt wet and taking the protector out of the groin touching inside realized that his menstrual bleeding was greater than normal.

It was a week since his heat was over, he felt hot and strangely excited he couldn't be in the heat while menstruating was against his cycle and against anything this was strange and abnormal.

At least there was no uncontrolled mutation, feeling very bad every minute thanks to his paranoia he had an inhibitor in the car and using the syringe and applying while the car was on automatic he looked toward the screen his levels were getting higher and higher .

This was not good his breath was panting and without any control one more syringe and then another and then more tests and then stabilizing did not care that there was a battle in Metropolises.

And there were people dying and even less the alien's the only thing he wanted was for him to arrive in Gotham as soon as possible for his inhibitors he wasn't able to control his hormonal rate.

And he felt his abdomen swell and his cramps also increased the heat increasing and then took off the mask and in the back seat took a bottle of water and soon the second damn heat thought the dark knight.

And if you didn't get to your cave as soon as possible, you wouldn't have much less water a clean bench...

At that very moment on all channels had the news tables and the same polemic, and several interviews and newspapers the news went to the same things sensationalist news to the extreme.

And at the time the news network spread the fight if they would call it that by the words of the anchors the only thing the dark knight said was "alien" and left there was a debate between commentators who said.

\- From what I understood Jonathan, if the man of steel said that the dark knight thought, since and so then be turned already since you are good and the gods get hurt... - Said one presented and the news commentator laughed...

\- The justice league was abandoned by Batman in the middle of a battle... - Said the other.

\- Apparently since the world is protected by a god so that a human, not and even Matheus. " Said the other journalist...

\- And the fight in Metropolises still continues the Cadmus is there, joining forces with the Star lab with technicians and experts sent to the site apparently they really need Batman not and even? " Laughing.

And there was an anchor several meters from the scene...

The fight caught the attention of several heroes who were summoned this was very strange getting even bigger and more brutal the creature seemed to have no direction defined what made the situation difficult.

And then it hardened formed of various eyes mouths and heads and arms of various sizes and width, mouths of various sizes was what made the fight difficult.

And each of them roared and spit out some other chemical or even fire and lava, the mutagenic DNA cocktail.

And his resistance increased and his skin shone hardened reversing rays of the steel man's heat that went toward him were mirrored attacks that when they were cast toward him.

And they were reversed in buildings and other places so everything collapsed several heroes had to join gallows the impact of the attacks caused explosions and often rocked entire areas...

Alfred was nail-gnawing, his master still wasn't coming and was in the batcave next to Jason Toddy Barbara Gordon Oraculo standing apprehensive Dick Grayson, Batgirl Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake the Red Robin.

And there were also Damiam looking toward the big screen that showed the battle of Metropolis looking at whether they received news they looked apprehensively the communicators had no sign in the batmovel...

\- I hate that alien... - Said Damiam looking toward the rerun of the fight every minute on the news...

\- I don't think he was thinking what he was saying. " Defended Dick who looked toward the entrance to the cave... - I worry about this situation...

Don't be an idiot Grayson, worry about what Bruce's going to do next with the league. - Rosnou Jason...

And so hours passed and they waited for their concerns had increased since it didn't arrive and then Alfred said.

\- Could you look for Master Bruce? – asked the beta butler.

\- I'm going anyway. " Barbara said followed by Stephanie putting on the mask and following the assembled trails each on her bikes and soon Damiam sat on a chair stroking her dog's head.

And he was rowing ways to kill aliens, Tim went to train in the training room Dick accompanied Alfred down the stairs and Jason sharpening his knives while the butler said worried.

\- I'm going to go upstairs and prepare something for when Master Bruce arrives so he'il have something to eat... - And so everyone in his worries...

Even bleeding Bruce looked out the window of the car sweating cocks looking in a misty sky of hallucinations looking at nothing when the bat-movel stopped looking at the ghostly waves of his own thoughts.

And so he had a hallucination and forcing the bat-movel stop into a forest near the entrance of the batcave away from the south entrance of the Wayne estate.

And the hidden between dense leafy bushes and tall trees, looking around without any worries until his breathing returned to normal.

And no one would know he was getting into a frenzy of masturbation, pumping his penis and touching his bloody and menstruating entrance for several minutes until after that.

And he stayed in the back of the car, removed a plastic penis and put inside himself impaling for several minutes, even so until he decided he looked sweaty sticky, shaking and bloody, falling with open legs scattered inside the car until passing.

While remembering Clark's words in his mind, don't come out a simple frank human, imagine if you knew he was an omega that he would be in a monthly sexual frenzy that he menstruated and was weaker than him.

And there were tears anger and sadness descended through their eyes.

And his package knew they always knew less the league minus his teammates that would end all his respect the drugs the inhibitors were not solving he was radiating sexual pheromones attracting men.

And then he would soon be discovered as nothing more than a whore and Superman would eat him, alive and the league would belittle abandon ing it was better for him to do that soon and end up with everything as soon as possible.

And he wouldn't have to have more contact with the league or criminals since everything he did wasn't enough so it would never be more than normal and these products would show the world a prostitute...

Cleaning his body the best he could he looked and pull himself together then after several hours of storage and cleaning kept all his products and then proceeded to the batcave he needed to think to put everything in order to make a decision for the rest of his life...

He was following his car to the cave didn't care about anything ignored everyone and without looking around sat in the chair in front of the central computer and hung it off, sprammed looking at nothing didn't move didn't say one or any word.

And he stayed like this for hours without looking up, not moving and all the monitors turned on, but it was like he didn't see anything but his own problems, he stared at the ground blindly saw it.

And his eyes and his gaze was decided glazed and without any more fixed look in any direction until he turned his face on his left hand saw a life without the league.

And a world without Batman and so he made the decision he began planning to plan by looking into his hands with spouted and loose legs.

And he wore only with a long cape and his protector his absorbent he looked at without truly seeing him glimpsed a man and a red underwear that hated him as a man and despised the omegas.

And with a daily protector a life without Superman he felt heat spread he was hearing noises from the machines him so ...

Alfred went down the stairs with a tray filled with food he saw worried looks and a bat man standing still as if he evaluated the world none of them spoke, but knew the situation was serious.

And so he sat next to his master and with the tray deposited he waited and waited, but did not move then went up the stairs and several hours later.

And he came down and nothing until looking toward him Bruce Wayne lifted his face downin his direction looking with blue eyes decided whose tray was intact from the time he left it had stayed hours and hours until he did not move and everyone left just the fie I butler.

And that realizing his condition touched his shoulder and raising his eyes saw blood that flowed between his little scratches he saw looking around him and ran toward all the medications.

And the man had fainted in the chair eyes closed and was carried on top of the medica bay and so slowly the faithful butler had removed his armor and there trying at all costs to apply inhibitors and bandages a uterine hemorrhage was succeeded...


	25. Chapter 25

20

While the league dealt with the monster it took the combined power of several heroes to face the creature and still didn't have much to do them were about to ask for help.

And it was while dust drops and Cadmus experts to try to reverse the process amid containing the creature's advance and the destruction of a part of Metropolises.

And also in Gotham there was a podium organized several reporters looking anxious for the news and soon Superman and wonder woman got entertained and flew toward worried and thoughtful cave...

Gradually the snow dissipated consciousness came down and a heat that was not normal was felt Bruce Wayne had recharged consciousness and lay in the bed of the cave safe room, no one showing up and no one passing and no one wanting to know anything.

And he saw that in his vein he had connected some catheters and these with blood pockets connected in his vein and a protector he saw Alfred asleep.

And the butler sailing him in a chair and looking around his good friend had put on a light blue robe and an underwear he looked at wires connected to his body.

And there were monitors and connectors monitoring his heartbeat he saw looking around him and soon saw his hormone rate higher than high-level omegas so no one but betas could approach him in these conditions then slowly he got up.

And he went to his computer and turned on his monitor and saw it to his heartbreak and the news that reprised as if there was no other news.

And nothing else he tore out of his vein the blood syringe and walked through the cave cataloging his arsenal and ruminating all his problems and plans for revenge...

And your worst night was met with esgar...

He dressed himself wearing the bat armor and monitoring and putting all the weapons he could find, formulating a plan against alien invaders, and the end of them when he found them, and he wanted to teach certain cover aliens a lesson.

And that made them angry Kal snapped up by shoving blows after blows beyond the heat view, Diana wore her bond with violence squeezing a gigantic octopus and a giant navy snake...

It was some of those creatures that escaped from the lab...

And dividing it into two bloody pieces.

And Aquaman kept watching avoiding getting close...

And all this served to cash his dens toward his failed plans for love revelation.

What happened to you. " Aquaman asked after a while...

Besides the obvious. "Arthur thought.

\- I want to talk to Batman... - Diana said.

I really wanted to. " J'onnsaid.

Did you have a problem with Batman? "The king of the seas was afraid.

"And they were too explicit with their feelings. " Aquamarine thought.

"As Batman hasn't noticed so far. " And a mystery to him.

And he had an epiphany... And of course Batman realized...

And he remembered the cafeteria scene when he and the green lantern were exchanging kisses or when he bent down to fix the boot right in the middle of the hall when Superman unexpectedly passed...

yes, he realized and he was playing...

Aquaman laughing there thinking when they were going to do something...

And he recalled that the bat was more extrarambling and showed himself more often showed the kevlar-clad ass to them at various times...

And he realized when he looked toward J'onn that he had the same thought sending telepathic messages towards him...

About the difficulty of life.

\- I hope you guys work it out. " He tried to venture into dangerous territory, but J'onn made a subtle touch to his mind that he pulled himself and ran away like a coward...

Why don't you go to Batman and say what you think? "Said the king of the intervening oceans.

\- He can at least maybe... Hear. " Aquaman said.

And they looked complicit and they felt it. And they looked briefly. "I think we should. "Diana said.

Can you handle it? " Asked Kal.

We can handle it. " Said Star Girl looking around...

And you saw J'onn joining them...

And looking at the aquatic carnage and shrugs.

And they gave no chance for more words flew spreading wind and water.

And he turned on the transport toward the Watchtower.

And they walked the corridors at high speed, knew where to go and ran towards the training room.

And they were going to the training room...

That's where he was.

\- Bruce... - There were tears in his eyes...

And he was approached by Superman landing right in front of him...

Roaring like he countered, he screamed in his lungs...

Roaring like he countered, he screamed in his lungs...

And he remembered and repeated in his mind in the same way that his scream repeated in the news every word flourished and commented over the hours when he tried to help everyone and while he tried to think to the fullest of a way to approach Batman.

\- YOU BIG IMBECILE, YOU'RE USELESS BUT BRINGING DESTRUCTION TO METROPOLIS, - ROARED

\- YOU ARE AN INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN.

" I was screaming for everyone to hear even the monster.

\- You and a big idiot don't think of anyone, you could have called the league to have called me, you could have asked for help could have done something... - Breathing hard...

\- Look at your state - Growl in your direction - ONE DAY YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCIA, BATMAN. - It said

– WHEN YOU WILL REALIZE THAT IT IS ONLY A HUMAN WHO DOES NOT AND A GOD AND YOU DEPEND ON THE POWERS OF THE LEAGUE, WHICH IS NOT BETTER THAN US.

"Without realizing what he was talking about, he looked at the surrounding crowd.

\- YOU DO NOT AND THE OWNER OF TRUTH WILL NOT ALWAYS BE RIGHT OR SMARTER THAN US - Said look into your eyes.

\- YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT.

\- I CAN'T PROVE YOU'VE BEEN THERE, I HAVE NO EVIDENCE THAT YOU BROKE INTO A RESEARCH CENTER OR CREATED

\- DESTRUCTION NOR WAY TO PROVE NOR GRAVACAO, MUCH LESS VIDEO AND ANY FORM - Said

– YOU COME TO MY CITY AND DESTROY LUTHOR'S LABORATORY AND STILL CAUSES AN IMMENSE DESTRUCTION RAIN AND A TSUNAMI OF CHEMICAL PRODUCTS – Rosnou

\- YOU BIG IMBECILE, YOU'RE USELESS BUT BRINGING DESTRUCTION TO METROPOLIS, - ROARED

\- YOU ARE AN INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN.

And he was screaming for everyone to hear miles away probably on the other side, that his voice resounded all over the walls, even though it was the top floor

\- YOU AND A GREAT IDIOT, THINK ONLY OF YOU IN NINGUEM MORE, YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME.

\- THE LIGA TURNED ME EXCHANGED INFORMACOES TREATS ME WITH A RETARD I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ... - Breathing strongly ...

" Look at his condition - Growl in his direction

"A WORM NOTHING MORE THAN THAT AN INSIGNIFICANT CREATURE, - Said

\- ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE, BATMAN. - It said

– WHEN YOU WILL REALIZE THAT IT IS ONLY A HUMAN WHO DOES NOT AND A GOD AND YOU DEPEND ON THE POWERS OF THE LEAGUE, WHICH IS NOT BETTER THAN US.

And without realizing what he was talking about, he looked at how he wanted to wait for a crowd his red eyes and his mouth spitting amid the destruction that followed in Metropolises.

\- YOU DO NOT AND THE OWNER OF TRUTH WILL NOT ALWAYS BE RIGHT OR SMARTER THAN US - Said look into your eyes.

\- YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT.

And so I saw his front standing floating a few feet from the ground, with all his height The Superman looking with red eyes and all the fury of a god.

He belatedly realized what he said looked toward the man who couldn't stand up and the anger had dried his sense of smell skyrocketed at that moment he smelled so strong and so overwhelming.

And he had thought turning his face toward the roaring monster he knew the creature was not to blame for the pheromone trunk.

And he knew it was his companion raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce, and it was at that moment he realized that what he spoke was the worst he attacked and paralyzed by pheromones tried to pass hesitant toward the bat man as if hesitant ...

Even the monster that destroyed the city moments before continuing, stopped to see the bat man's reaction, as he predicted, and in an instant of time before moving.

And he remembers that in his first life, he saw himself at the center of destruction, and so he avoided it where he revived a thousand times before starting over.

It was a heady smell something he called toward the hive in heat a strong element something that lacked so strong looking towards him as he apologized taking a step back...

And what was repeated without any shame was the shame of the man of steel, he in turn was not someone who measured words ...

\- Batman I... – Tried to say trying to touch his shoulder the bat man walked away jumping as far as his tight legs allowed the man himself to feel excited and hard his cock penis contracted in his red underwear sings he heard something and this something it wasn't what I was looking for.

\- Bruce... - Diana was being followed by J' onn...

The Martian approached Batman trying to lift the man, but he was pushed and walked away...

\- His alien, no one sees you more than a monster - Said between teeth and a phonolego only and then without paying attention to his staggering weakness he saw moments after the Avia man left he left and so he saw flying toward the bang that and a rugind the distance.

While the shapeless monster roared with spirit and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around him and headed to the center of Metropolises, Superman had no time.

And taking a staggering step toward the tire trail falling on top of several cars before holding your gallows and heading online toward a pile of cars.

And he got up on buildings destroying everything around him, while across town saw other buildings and other elusive monsters toward various problems while cars and buildings were hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away.

Toward an entire building and any complaint was directed to confront the creature looking at him, flew with everything toward the creature he saw that Diana had a worried expression his punches did not take effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that each and more hardened...

And so staggering Bruce almost falling dropping dropping his towel falling to the ground in his endeave he headed to bed where he fell unconscious instantly and so lasted an intense fever of hours and hours.

And without rest and uninterrupted and so he moaned and moaned uncontrolled and high fever for minutes and so he looked around after waking up and even falling into a long sleep.

And as if i waited for his back to look at the mind of a man who didn't expect anything else that exists was his friendship and his pride done everything to find out the truth even the crowd the league could all do something, but no one was in place.

And no one to break out the fight hoped to have to break up the eminent looking fight hoped the reaction to destruction could all be expected an explosion in the distance the groans and so he saw for brief moments and so the reaction to Batman, but by that time had already changed.

And so without saying anything flew with toward destruction to contain the monster...

And he fired at that moment he felt the smell so strong and so overwhelming, he had thought turning his face toward the monster that came several meters away his gaze wandered and flew toward that destruction that followed, for his return for brief moments.

And he heard the beast far away that roared he knew that the creature was not to blame for the pheromone trunk he knew it was his companion raising his eyelids and eyebrows.

And he knew it was Bruce, and that's when he realized that what he said was the worst he attacked and paralyzed by pheromones and the lack of energy, tried to pass hesitanttoward the bat man as if hesitant...

And the darkness his car parked there he activated the car that opened and entered he didn't care about anything else dropped almost losing the folego, going wrong, he didn't look around him and so.

And he put on the autopilot and soon the car followed and so he changed clothes in the back seat and thus removing his clothes and grabbing the playboy suit a black suit and all the soaked clothes he turned on the camouflage.

And that changed the color and appearance of the car and a colony so strong that it muffled the smell of sewage and chemical products and so it felt wet and dirty and very stinky.

But he looked like he was fucked sweaty and feverish and soon stopped in front of his hotel and so entered the garage and left with the briefcase and computer and so he went to the top floor the penthouse...

He entered the apartment closed the door and headed toward the shower and thus connecting as hot as possible his body needed rest and so he stayed for hours.

And as soon as he left the bathroom even with just a towel around his waist, he looked toward the balcony window, which was stupefied...

And he looked toward his suitcase that was on top of the bed and thinking of his belt that he had an antidot for what he wants to afflict him and his belt, and he knew that in his first life.

And he didn't have the antidot, and he knew he could change, and so he used the antidot created in the 30th century and patented him in his present time.

And unlike the crowd and the monster he couldn't fight his own body was unstable his hormonal rate were so high he felt blood dripping from him a bleeding trickling out of him.

And without waiting pressed a button after the man went away angry, when smelling the air he enlarged his eyes miles away you could smell the smell

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and hearing steps coming he used his camouflage device from his belt.

And first of all he threw a minimal sleeping probe and then finished the transfer to his memory card and unscrewed up a ventilation tube using his rope and thinking of various reasons how to avoid it or get around the situation and unscrew cover how to avoid...

And in the meantime at the center of destruction...

And unlike the crowd and the monster he couldn't fight his own pheromones were so tall he felt blood dripping from him a bleeding trickling out of him, and without waiting pressed a button.

And man steeled when smelling the air he enlarged his eyes miles away, could smell a smell of omega in heat a strong heat looking towards him as he apologized taking a step back...

And while the shapeless monster roared with cheerand in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around him and headed to the center of Metropolises, Superman didn't have time.

And taking a staggering step toward the batmovel tire trail, he was hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several meters away towards a building.

And any and all complaints were directed to confront the creature looking at him flew with everything toward the creature he saw that Diana had a worried expression his punches did not take effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that increasingly hardened ... - You don't lose waiting. " Rosnou.

\- You don't know what you did... - Tried to tell the Amazon princess then pushed by the thorns the creature played defending with their fists and seeing that it threw them toward the crowd just below...

I didn't think... I was worried... - The man of steel was defended. Did you notice?

\- We hadn't agreed to try to conquer Batman. " Asked J' onn changing shape...

We did. " Said Superman.

Wasn't that our plan to get close to him? " Asked Diana.

I didn't think so. " Said Superman. "I got angry.

\- You never think... - Growl the wonder woman. "I realized the smell turned me on.

\- He needs our help, he needs you to apologize. " J ́onn said towards him.

\- That way we're never going to talk about it with him. "Diana said.

And when his conversation was interrupted by the wreckage of a building and a syrup of thorns toward the three.

The flash ran forming a whirlwind towards everyone protecting, but resulting in the destruction of buildings...

The green lantern tried to channel a gallows of will on a construct of an immense baton or perhaps a shovel, but nothing arose beyond an immense kill flies and the hawkwoman with her collar and even Shazam.

\- J'onn you can control the creature. " Asked Superman from above trying to punch a shapeless mass.

\- J'onn the Martian uncontrolled by the scene between the three friends, this would not end well that was the general thought even of the cameramen and reporters who witnessed the scene did not stay focused

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said a moment after concentration. - Since it wasn't just a mind, but several conflicting minds...

Several people were rescued and debris were thrown in several directions, and some unsuspecting were trampled, while others ran and were pushed, others covered in secretions and acids and some very unpleasant side effects.

And uncontrolled mutations while around the effect of one of the floods of chemicals leaked by the illegal lab that was now just wreckage he looked at and several times.

And everyone had to fight not only the creature in a space of minutes, but also for the side effects the exposure of the chemical they hit as an immense tsunami.

And to all, who played and soon the sewer was full of illegal chemical the work doubled they tutavam disorganized and smaller number meanwhile...

Batman was in the bat-movel with his devices and his portable lab products were on and analyzing his blood, his hormone levels were too high seemed to notice.

And that when he fell into the tank something happened in his system, he felt wet and taking the protector out of the groin touching inside realized that his menstrual bleeding was greater than normal.

It was a week since his heat was over, he felt hot and strangely excited he couldn't be in the heat while menstruating was against his cycle and against anything this was strange and abnormal.

At least there was no uncontrolled mutation, feeling very bad every minute thanks to his paranoia he had an inhibitor in the car and using the syringe and applying while the car was on automatic he looked toward the screen his levels were getting higher and higher .

This wasn't good his breath was panting and without any control one more syringe and then another and then more tests and then stabilizing didn't care that there was a battle in Metropolises and dying people and even less the alien's.

And the only thing he wanted was for him to arrive in Gotham as soon as possible for his inhibitors he wasn't able to control his hormone rate felt his abdomen swell and his cramps.

And also increase the heat increasing and then took off the mask and in the back seat took a bottle of water and soon the second damn heat thought the dark knight if it did not reach his cave as soon as possible would not have much less water a clean bench ...

At that very moment on all channels had the news tables and the same polemic, and several interviews and newspapers the news went on to the same things sensationalist news to the extreme, at the time the news network.

And that he would spread the fight if they would call it that by the words of the anchors the only thing the dark knight said was "alien" and left there was a debate between commentators who said.

\- From what I understood Jonathan, if the man of steel said that the dark knight thought, since and so then be turned already since you are good and the gods get hurt... - Said one presented and the news commentator laughed...

\- The justice league was abandoned by Batman in the middle of a battle... - Said the other.

\- Apparently since the world is protected by a god so that a human, not and even Matheus. " Said the other journalist...

\- And the fight in Metropolises still continues the Cadmus is there, joining forces with the Star lab with technicians and experts sent to the site apparently they really need Batman not and even? – River one anchors several meters from the site...

The fight caught the attention of several heroes who were summoned this was very strange getting even bigger and more brutal the creature seemed to have no direction defined what made the situation difficult, so it hardened formed from various eyes mouths and heads and arms of several sizes and width, mouths of various sizes.

And that's what made it difficult to fight and each of them roared and spat out some other chemical or even fire and lava, the mutagenic DNA cocktail increased his resistance and his skin glowed hardened reversing rays of the steel man's heat that went his way and ram mirrored attacks.

And that when they were thrown towards them they were reversed in buildings and other places so everything vented several heroes had to join gallows the impact of the attacks caused explosions and often rocked entire areas...

Alfred was gnawing his nails, his master still didn't arrive and was in the batcave next to the Red Hoodjason Toddy Barbara Gordon Oraculo standing apprehensive Dick Grayson, Batgirl Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake the Red Robin and Damiam looking toward the big screen that showed the battle of Metropolises looking at whether they received news they looked apprehensively the communicators had no sign in the batmovel...

\- I hate that alien... - Said Damiam looking toward the rerun of the fight every minute on the news...

\- I don't think he was thinking what he was saying. " Defended Dick who looked toward the entrance to the cave... - I worry about this situation...

Don't be an idiot Grayson, worry about what Bruce's going to do next with the league. - Rosnou Jason...

And so hours passed and they waited for their concerns had increased since it didn't arrive and then Alfred said.

\- Could you look for Master Bruce? – asked the beta butler.

\- I'm going anyway. " Barbara said followed by Stephanie putting on the mask and following the assembled trails each on her bikes and soon Damiam sat on a chair.

And stroking his dog's head by rowing ways to kill aliens, Tim went to train in the training room Dick accompanied Alfred down the stairs and Jason sharpening his knives while the butler said worried.

\- I'm going to go upstairs and prepare something for when Master Bruce arrives so he'il have something to eat... - And so everyone in his worries...

Even bleeding Bruce looked out the window of the car sweating dicks looking in a misty sky of hallucinations looking out at nothing when the batmovel stopped looking at the ghostly waves of his own thinking.

And so he had a hallucination and forcing the batmovel stop into a forest near the entrance of the batcave away from the south entrance of the Wayne estate, hidden between dense leafbushes and tall trees, looking around without any worries until his breath returned to normal.

And no one would know he was getting into a frenzy of masturbation, pumping his penis and touching his bloody and menstruating entrance for several minutes until after that.

And he stayed in the back of the car, removed a plastic penis and put inside himself impaling for several minutes, yet until he solved him looking sweaty sticky, shaking and bloody, falling with open legs scattered inside the car until passing.

While remembering Clark's words in his mind, don't come out a simple weak human, imagine if you knew he was a man with a vagina, that he would be in a sexual frenzy.

And that monthly he menstruated and that he was weaker than they thought, he in tears anger and sadness descended through his eyes his package knew they always knew less.

And the league minus his teammates this would end all his respect the drugs the inhibitors were not solving he was radiating sexual pheromones attracting men.

And then he would soon be discovered as nothing more than a whore and Superman would eat him, alive and the league would belittle abandon ing it was better for him to do that soon and end up with everything as soon as possible.

And he wouldn't have to have more contact with the league or criminals since everything he did wasn't enough so it would never be more than normal and these products would show the world a prostitute...

Cleaning his body the best he could he looked and pull himself together then after several hours of storage and cleaning kept all his products and then proceeded to the batcave he needed to think to put everything in order to make a decision for the rest of his life...

He was following his car to the cave didn't care about anything ignored everyone and without looking around sat in the chair in front of the central computer and turned off it, sprammed looking at nothing didn't move.

And he didn't say one or the other word, he was like this for hours without looking up, not moving and all the monitors turned on, but it was like he didn't see anything but his own problems, he stared at the ground blindly saw it be seen.

And his eyes and his gaze was decided glazed and without any more fixed look in any direction until he turned his face on his left hand saw a life without the league a world without Batman and so he made the decision he began planning to plan looking into his hands with legs spar loose and loose branches.

And just with a long cape and his protector his absorbent for his shame as if he had a vaginal menstruation, he looked at the without truly seeing him glimpsed a man and a red underwear that hated him as a man and despised humans,, with a protector daily a life without superman he felt heat spread he was hearing noises from the machines him so ...

Alfred went down the stairs with a tray filled with food he saw worried looks and a bat man stopped as if he evaluated the world none of them spoke, but knew the situation was serious and so sat next to his master and with the tray deposited he waited and waited, but he didn't move then he went up the stairs.

And several hours later he went down and nothing until he looked toward him Bruce Wayne lifted his face downin his direction looking with blue eyes decided whose tray was intact from the time he left it had stayed hours and hours until he didn't move and all were emb now only the faithful butler who perceives his condition.

And he touched his shoulder and raising his eyes saw blood that flowed between his little scratches he saw looking around him and ran toward all the medications the man had fainted in the chair.

And his eyes closed and was carried on top of the medica bay and so slowly the faithful butler had removed his armor and there trying at all costs to apply inhibitors and bandages a uterine hemorrhage would succeed...

While the league dealt with the monster it took the combined power of several heroes to face the creature and still didn't have much to do them were about to ask for help while the dust drops and cadmus experts.

It was to try to reverse the process amid containing the creature's advance and the destruction of a part of Metropolises and in Gotham there was a podium organized several reporters looking forward to the news and soon Superman and wonder woman looked at each other and flew in direction to worried and thoughtful cave...

Gradually the snow dissipated consciousness came down and a heat that was not normal was felt Bruce Wayne had recharged consciousness and lay in the bed of the cave safe room.

And no one showing up and no one passing by and no one wanting to know anything he saw that in his vein had connected a catheter and this one with blood pockets connected in his vein.

And there was a protector he saw Alfred sleeping in a chair and looking around his good friend had put on a light blue robe and an underwear he looked at wires connected to his body.

And monitors and connectors monitoring his heartbeat he saw looking around him and soon saw his hormone rate higher than high-level omegas so no one but betas could approach him in these conditions.

And then slowly he got up and drove up to his computer and turned on his monitor and saw to his heartbreak the news that reprised as if there was no other news.

And nothing else he tore out of his vein the blood syringe and walked through the cave cataloging his arsenal and ruminating all his problems and plans for revenge...

And your worst night was met with esgar...

He dressed himself wearing the bat armor and monitoring and putting up all the weapons he could find, formulating a plan against alien invaders, and the end of them when he found them.

\- Could you look for Master Bruce? – asked the beta butler.

\- I'm going anyway. " Barbara said followed by Stephanie putting on the mask and following the assembled trails each on her bikes and soon Damiam sat on a chair.

And he was stroking his dog's head by rowing ways to kill aliens, Tim went to train in the training room Dick accompanied Alfred down the stairs and Jason sharpening his knives while the butler said worried.

\- I'm going to go upstairs and prepare something for when Master Bruce arrives so he'il have something to eat... - And so everyone in his worries...

Even bleeding Bruce looked out the window of the car sweating cocks looking in a misty sky of hallucinations looking at nothing when the bat-moved stopped looking at the ghostly waves of his ownthoughts.

And he had a hallucination and forcing the bat stop-moving in a forest near the entrance ofthe batcave away from the south entrance of the Wayn estateand.

And he was hiding between dense leafy bushes and tall trees, looking around without any worries until his breath returned to normal.

And no one would know he was getting into a frenzy of masturbation, pumping his penis and touching his bloody and menstruating entrance for several minutes untilback.

And then he stood in the back of the car, removed a plastic penis and put inside himself impaling for several minutes, even so until he decided he looked sweaty sticky, shaking and bloody, falling with open legs scattered inside the car until passing.

While remembering Clark's words in his mind, don't come out a simple weak human, imagine if you knew he was a man with a vagina, that he would be in a sexual frenzy.

And that monthly he menstruated and that was weaker than they thought,he, were tearful anger and sadness descended by his eyes his package knew they always knew less the league.

And minus his teammates this would end all his respect the drugs the inhibitors were not solving he was radiating sexua pheromonesis attracting men.

And then he would soon be discovered as nothing more than a whore and Superman would eat him, alive and the league would belittle abandon it was better for him to do it soon and end it all.

And as soon as possible and wouldn't need to have more contact with the league or criminals since everything he did wasn't enough so it would never be more than normal and these products would show the world a prostitute...

Cleaning his body the best he could he looked and pull himself together then after several hours of storage and cleaning kept all his products and then proceeded to thebatcave.

And he needed to think about putting everything in order to make a decision for the rest of his life...

He was following his car to the cave didn't care about anything ignored everyone and without looking around sat in the chair in front of the central computer and turned off it, sprammed looking atnothing.

And he didn't move didn't say one or any word, he was like this for hours without looking up, not moving and all the monitors turned on, but it was like he didn't see anything but his own problems, he looked at the ground blindly saw it.

And his eyes and his gaze was decided glazed and without any more fixed look in any direction until he turned his face on his left hand saw a life without the league a world without Batman and so he made the decision he began planning looking into his hands with legs spar loose and loose branches.

And just with a long cape and his protector his absorbent for his shame as if he had a vaginal menstruation, he looked at the without truly seeing him glimpse aman.

And in a red underwear that hated him as a man and despised humans, with a daily protector a life without Superman he felt heat spread he was hearing noises from the machines he was so ...

Alfred went down the stairs with a tray filled with food he saw worried looks and a bat man stopped as if he evaluated the world none of themspoke.

And they knew that the situation was serious and so sat next to his master and with the tray deposited he waited and waited, but did not move then went up the stairs.

And several hours later he went down and nothing until he looked toward him Bruce Wayne lifted his face downin his direction looking with blue eyes decided whose tray had been intact from the time he lefther.

Andand le had stayed hours and hours until he didn't move and everyone left just the faithful butler who realized his condition.

And he touched his shoulder and raising his eyes saw blood that flowed between his little scratches he saw looking around him and ran toward all the medications the man had fainted in the closed-eyedchair.

And he was carried on top of the medicabay and so slowly the faithful butler had removed his armor and there trying at all costs to apply inhibitors and bandages a uterine hemorrhage if it succeeded...

While the league dealt with the monster it took the combined power of several heroes to face the creature and still didn't have much to do and they were about to ask for help while the dust drops and the experts of Cadmus.

It was to try to reverse the process amid containing the creature's advance and the destruction of a part of Metrophic and in Gotham there was a podium organized several reporters looking anxious for the news and soon Superman and wonder woman looked at each other and flew toward worried and thoughtful caves...

Gradually the snow dissipated consciousness came down and a heat that was not normal was felt Bruce Wayne had recharged consciousness and lay in the bed of the cave safe room.

And no one showing up and no one passing by and no one wanting to know anything he saw that in his vein had connected some catheters,and this one with blood pockets connected in his vein and a protector.

Andle saw Alfred sleeping in a chair and looking around his good friend had put on a light blue robe and an underwear he look for wires connected to his body.

And monitors and connectors monitoring his heartbeat he saw looking around him and soon saw his hormone rate higher than high-level omegas so no one but betas could approach him in these conditions.

And then slowly he got up and drove up to his computer and turned on his monitor and saw it to his heartbreak and the news that reprised as if there was no othernews.

And nothing else he tore out of his vein the blood syringe and walked through the cave cataloging his arsenal and ruminating all his problems and plans for revenge...

And your worst night was met with esgar...

He dressed himself wearing the bat armor and monitoring and placing all the weapons he could find, formulating a plan against alien invaders, and the end of them when he found them,

Meanwhile in the vicinity of the building's festivities in Metropolises almost across in front of a business building atop the daily planet building there were two heroes covered in bruises on their clothes of heroes both marked and stopped they were curved on the top of the top floor balcony.

Diana the Wonder Woman had tears in her eyes and bandages on her body and Superman had a glow that upon seeing absorbing the rays of the Sun, both with sad countenances.

\- How and so hard to win over a human? " I asked Diana.

\- Not just a human, Batman, he's not simple, he's never been easy, and he doesn't forgive easily. " Retorted Superman.

\- The situation is complicated for our side. " Said Superman.

\- How this is going to be solved. " He said. "How can this get so complicated for us. " He said. How will he forgive us? " I asked Diana toward Kal-el who had a bandage on her shoulder.

\- He's a complicated man, he's so insistent and stubborn - Superman said.

It's not going to be easy. I'd say it. "If you hadn't said those things this wouldn't have been happening... - Said J ́onn showing up behind them and accompanying them there

J ́onn's right. " Agreed Diana.

\- Don't blame me... - Superman hit back.

But you're guilty. "J' onn said.

\- So this and it's not my fault. "Diana said in response. And yours. " I said. You're an idiot. " Retorted.

So, what are we going to do? " Asked Superman.

\- We should go after him to find a way to regain confidence if it's the basis of the gallows. "Diana said.

\- And if he declares himself before it's too late and he stays longer in the cave and not the opportunity to try to talk... - J' onn said

\- Are you sure worse that this isn't going to get any worse than that and the best thing to do? " Asked Superman.

\- Worse that this situation doesn't stay. " Said Amazon.

\- Better than not saying anything, and leave the interpretation to the winds. "J' onn said.

Then we should go. " Said Superman.

And so they flew towards Gotham with super speed.

That's when a blur of red and blue next to another black- haired blur and long they ran and landed the cave as soon as the smell was so strong that they staggered several feet away...

Batman realized that the man of steel had a hard penis attached to red underwear J' onn and Diana was in equal condition his penis projected on to his very bulgingshorts.

And he wasn't quite three alphas near an omega incubes that was suffering the effects of the desire drug cocktail was practically in heat and the three heroes equal to gods, he retreated several feet almost across the cave.

You shouldn't be here. " He said backing down.

Desire. " he said.

\- Bruce, Bruce Wayne... - I... - I was trying to superman and while Diana trying to get closer but like a punch or a push they pulled backstaggering.

And retreating to several feet behind staggering the smell of roses and musk, honey and spices was so strong a smell so strong and powerful an aroma of honey that impregnated the air he felt a wave of impactful gallows they tried to approach staggering

His fear came true, this should not happen, this was the first time, the first time they saw him with pheromones and in heat, they did not know, they were unaware of their state.

Andle had never revealed hormonal, they followed him they saw his face, even if he was the only one who knew everyone's secret identity, but everyone didn't know his...

But still in the cave with that smell...

The fact that they knew didn't change anything about their gender.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Interrupted the bat man.

\- You and Bruce Wayne, those high-level pheromones, just like the women of Themycera. " Diana said

I never thought. " Superman said... - You... - I was trying to form words.

Well, that explains everything. " J' onn said...

\- Sometimes you can't show up in the tower. " J' onn said.

\- You've said everything you had to say, I have complete science that you think about omegas and I know you think of me. "He said he'd walk away.

I don't need you to go on. "He said he walked away from more than both.

\- I'm sorry... - I was trying in turn the wonder woman who slowly approached as if she was afraid to scare a wounded animal and very weak his raised hands.

Get out of here. " I said at the time walking away. "Don't come any closer. " I said.

\- I said something that wasn't really to be said I didn't think. " Said Superman. "I never knew... - I tried Superman.

I don't give a. " Batman said.

Why didn't you ever say so? " asked Clarck.

You know every reason. " Bruce said.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Superman said recalling all his reactions and what he was now very sorry for his words toward all omegas.

I love you. "J' onn said.

\- You have to understand us... - I tried Diana.

\- All this time I tried, I tried very hard to match you fighting next door, but now... - He swallowed the words and distancing himself more from them.

\- Not and enough, it's never going to be enough. " He said moving further away.

\- I'm not going to be the bat man anymore... - He said he'd walk away.

No... No... - Said Superman. "Please don't say that, not because of me. "Begged Clarck.

Turned his back on the two he walked further than he could from them trying to get close to his arsenal when he opened several doors and compartments hehad.

And the hand gently put on his shoulder as if it weren't the man of steel who didn't deal with the bat man himself, as if he was afraid to break.


	26. Chapter 26

22

\- I worry about you, I really care, you could get hurt, but now I don't know what to think. " He said.

\- Just that, I know all this time I had fought alongside an omega. " I said. – A beautiful and powerful omega with great potential. " I said. " The most powerful. " He added.

\- I don't care about your lack of intelligence anymore. " I said.

\- I really want to imagine a way for you to reconcile I understand now this can stay between us, this can change the precedents between alpha andomega.

And Batman a true cube that doesn't need to be rescued, imagine just that.

Don't touch me or come near me. " Turning Superman's hands away from near his face and moving away from him.

\- I always meant... - Clarck said. "The world would be lost without you Bruce... - I was trying to

\- The world doesn't need Batman, there are thousands of vigilantes in Gotham and totally replaceable, I'm no longer going to be the bat man and the bat man himself will retire from his life as a crimefighter.

And while there are still whole bones left in his body and a life to drive after all... – He said pushing the astonished steel man he looked suspiciously towards him.

\- I don't understand... - I was trying. "I thought... - His words were hard to gather in coherent thoughts.

" You could understand I've lost control...

\- You always lose control... - You countered.

– If not and why you forget to think and go with everything towards the enemy, when you battle a creature from the ends of space, or when a super villain controls your mind. " I said.

– It always loses control, if not and by one means and on the other, whenever it happens, I pay the price. " He said angrily. "I'm tired Clarck.

\- I tend now. " He said. " I understand that the world needs Superman not Batman. " Bruce said.

\- You're right I'm an idiot that the world doesn't need from me - It said

\- I'm going to fund gotham police and I'm not going to donate a substantial amount to the police and increase the resources of this precinct if this and the case...

\- Whoever said Batman and replaceable, you're wrong the world needs you... - I was trying to argue.

Diana. J' onn asked for help.

\- You and a hero a great crime fighter... - I was trying to think. "You don't have to take it so seriously that everyone can say, the world won't understand that decision myself. " J' onn said

\- That's not what everyone said was what you say and think all day and today too. " I said. "You humiliated me... - I said.

\- You can't make a decision based on anger and the words of an idiot like Superman. "Tried J' onn.

\- From a chance to us to redeem ourselves – Asked J' onn while angry Diana watched her mutuo look that both casting both the Amazon princess as the bat man lashed an enraged look toward Kal-el.

\- Screw the Diana World, screw the three of you, everything I want at the moment and peace, and stay away from you, everything I know I try everything, and I can't be like you.

And everything I do isn't enough, it would be better if you came back and this job in Metropolises,creating reports of the man of steel along with Lois in case she ever goes out of prison...

What Gotham needs is not the bat man unlike the man of steel, I'm a simple human if the problem and the hood anyone canuse.

And but I'm not going to fund that name anymore, and from now on I'm the bat brand holder no one else uses it and court order I'm going to do when I get out of here...

" He said – I will no longer worry, Batman is not human and a god or a aliem, he and mortal can die one day and I intend not to worry about it anymore let the gods take care of men...

\- How can that be there are thousands of criminals in the world... - Diana tried

\- And there are twice as many fighters, anyone would protect the world. " I said finally... - Just have powers and initiative.

\- That and unanimous decision and an end point. "He said and trying to loosen himself from the grip on his shoulder of the steel man's hands.

\- Only if I change my mind, but for now everything and the same and I say that if you want a hero you choose whoever batman wants is out of jurisdiction outside the area and he won't return... - He said.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business meeting in Gotham's infrastructure and housing...

\- You don't understand... I need to... - I was trying.

\- What I don't understand, which makes me so dumb... - It sibilou towards you...

\- That I'm an omega, donkey. " He said. - And unable to form a life of its own without an alpha? "Growled towards them.

\- That your mind is so deep that I don't understand. I'd say it. - That everything I do is not enough. - Growl in your direction.

\- That I have to hold quiet your accesses, that I have to endure your crises, that I have to placate you that I have to fight my whole life that you can't stop being controlled and that I'm forced to fight you. " He said. - Which led me to. " He said. - To a disaster. - It's over

No, what about this. "Diana said imposing herself. "You have to understand. " I was trying.

Understand what? "Growled towards him.

\- And live a life of struggles and scars, non-stop and die at the hands of some lunatic, live a lifetime without rest of endless struggles looking into your eyes and seeing only a useless omega less than everyone you swore to protect. " He added.

"I can't take it anymore, Clark. "He said he'd walk away and talk. "I'm not going to go back to the league I can't do it anymore.

We're going to protect you. "Diana said.

– Have alphas on your side whenever you need it. " Clarck said. –

I love you, Bruce. "J' onnsaid, trying to get closer as the man walked away with squeered and grudge.

\- I don't need you to defend me. " Rosnava. "I don't need you to take care of me. - Rosnou Batman...

Since when? "Growled towards him.

\- Ever since I first saw you.

\- So, why only now, why did theyexpect this to look at my body as if i actually didn't see the person.

I didn't get a chance. " TriedKal-el.

You never looked at me. "Diana said.

\- We can't stay a second further away from you. "Tried J' onn.

\- We had a lot of trouble dealing with our emotions the moment you got sick... - Tried the Martian.

\- You had countless opportunities, and long before i found out I'm Bruce Wayne, an omega, or when you killed me.

" Or when they did the favor of throwing me in the lazaro pits. " He said.

"And you've had so many opportunities. I said.

But not now. " I said.

" I don't accept it anymore. "Not now that they've found out I'm an omega. " I said.

Bruce, bruce. "He tried Diana to approach.

"I thought as a man, you always appear smelling like some woman and sometimes one of the villains and any faint demon or women on my island, impregnating in you after a mating wave of the poison ivy.

"You didn't want me to, form a bond,love me, stand by our side...

\- You always had an air of a rough man of patriarchy. " I said.

\- Unintentionally or needa compromise or form a bind and even mate with a member of the league. - He said.

\- It hasn't changed now, just stay out of my way, never come near me again. " I said.

And I do not intend to form a bond with any member of the league. – Rosnou.

"Nothing seemed closer. " I said. " You never wanted to. "He tried.

\- And it's not going to be that easy, much less close. " Bruce said.

"I think you could have so many times in saying that, but not now. " I said.

"No more, stay away from me, your monsters. " I said.

"I don't take a no, Bruce. "Said Superman approaching him.

\- Stay away from me, I don't need a bond. " Rosnou.

\- We could be more than companions, fellow lovers and a bond between us, when you need it most we will be by your side. " I said.

\- You could give us a chance to accept our love. - J' onnsaid.

\- I can't do this alone. " Said Superman.

\- Why don't you do it before me there are gods everywhere I'm replaceable, go away. " I said.

\- Why did you my only friend the only friend... - Said - Love... - Concluded.

\- If I were your friend, you wouldn't have said that. "He said turning his back.

\- You know I worry... - Diana said

Superman's an idiot. - Concluded J' onn

\- Why should I be your friend again, why don't you go away and get a new one or just get an excuse to disappear back to the fortress.

" What's your excuse, Diana? " He cried.

\- I used to say trying to form words. "I've always been afraid to approach you, never fearing that my approach would push you away, that you would ignore me, but you always said you didn't want a relationship within the team. " He said.

And I still don't want to. " Said Batman.

\- And you J' onn? - Asked Bruce.

\- You're a risk, you don't seem to want contact. "Tried the Martian.

I love him Bruce. " Said the man kneeling on the floor of the cave looking supplicating with tears in his eyes and at his side Diana trying to take his hand and pulling each one in one hand... and J' onn he was at his feet.

Please give us one more chance. " Said Supplicant Diana.

\- I love you... - He said kneeling in front of you the man of steel.

You're our life. " Said J' onn. - The reason for my existence...

And I love you so much. " Diana said trying to pick up her hands hugging kneeling next to Clarck

This was unexpected unheard of.

\- Why am I a weak human? "Smelling of omega incube.

\- Why now that you've found out has changed everything? "He continued.

\- Conscientious pain? " He questioned.

\- Why don't just go out of my life forget I exist, get out of the cave. " He tried to let go

No, no, no, no, no, no " They said in unison. "We're not leaving. " We just... We tried... But... - Each of them speechless;

Since when? "He asked looking at each of them looking towards him.

"Since when do you three love me?"

And why now? - Rosnou in his directions.

\- Since before you got sick. " J' onnsaid.

" From the moment before you were kidnapped by Brainiac. " Concluded the Martian.

\- From the moment I saw you for the first time. " Said Superman.

I always do. "Said the man of steel. " I've always loved you

We never found a chance. I was trying to say Diana.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. "The wonder woman said.

\- Please... - Diana said.

It was a fact that both Diana and Clarck and even J ́onn each of them were men the respective alphas of their people, who liked other women, he learned the following that they had failed relationships...

And as time went by each of them had more relationship with other men secretly when they went out together in escapades they still had trouble taking over he doubted that they would actually take over so soon.

And that from what he can research, they never had a relationship with other men, and for longer he knew nothing about it, everyone knew his preferences.

And he wouldn't let them into his life so easy, it wouldn't make it easy, it would complicate a little.

And see how much his wills would take him, and if they had the claw to chase him and try to conquer him.

And they had occasional relationships with other women, but not with men, Steve Trevor was a soldier, and Lois Lane was a woman, very troubled he had been having problems with her since the time of her kidnapping...

And that wasn't right, it was an insult to a damn ruse of folding the bat man.

J'onn was the most problematic of the three he avoided entering the minds of others deliberately what he could discover with just reading a thought was the lack of it only with his lack of understanding of the human mind.

And he would force them to do what they couldn't do, with only half a dozen words, and nothing would stop them from doing hard.

He growled and screamed trying to loosen up trying to escape the grip.

STOP LYING IN FRONT OF ME. " He cried.

And that in turn they had a dangerous attraction for the dark knight and Superman himself has already dated an alpha Lana Lang, Diana often tried to relate to otheralphas.

And Lois was a woman, but she was trapped, of course, Steve was a soldier, and so many others...

Never attracting anything but trouble, but apparently its smell was intoxicating and seductive...

Nothing would prevent him from taking advantage of the effects of drugs on his system his body had changed, that mutation that occurred to him when he underwent experiments would shut up and serve for something after all.

And now they were kneeling asking for forgiveness and so they looked their way at the next moment feeling their supplicating looks without their direction they waitedanxiously.

And that they looked without expecting anything but forgiveness or at worst wanted to play with their feelings of taking advantage of him using and then discarding and not attacking or not being strong, not that way what he knew and that each wanted sex...

He looked into his eyes his will forces and were true, but his feelings were false, he knew it, especially after artificially crafted pheromones and he then said.

He knew he was aware of all this, knew this would be wrong that everything would lead to disaster, Bruce Wayne and Batman only attract garbage and not people, even those who said they were his friends did not value him as he wished.

\- Go away from my cave - He walked away from his hands he growled in his ears and distanced himself from them enraged by his life would not change two aliens, with tesão.

And feeling pleasure and an Amazon futanari princess wouldn't let in peace they bowed their heads the further away he hated every moment of silence that passed.

\- But, Bruce, I... - I was still trying to kneel on the floor the man of steel.

I hate all of you. "He wheezing in his directions without caring about anything he heard from that hour forward.

\- Please... - He heard a lament from J' onn,not turning towards his arsenal, without looking back without caring what was next, he stared towards his safe and then a hand on his shoulder he growled and did not turn.

And he was pulled from his weapons room...

We're going to take care of you. " Said Kal...

Hands on your penis... Hot hands...

\- I don't need you to take care of me. " Tried...

Allow us to give you pleasure. "Diana said kissing her neck licking her earlobe...

Steamy pleasure, but not enough for an erection...

Let's go, let's go, let " Diana said...

\- Please... - Begged Kal...

\- I never... - Bruce tried...

Never...? " Tried Clark...

\- I never... - And he tried to look away and look to change his face, but he was caught by Kal's hands...

Never, you? " Tried Kal hopeful...

Tell us. " Asked Diana...

I'm a virgin. " Bruce said.

And he saw the looks the heat the excitement...

And he saw the look that was each of them.

Hungry... They wanted him...

It was greedy. And it was... I wish...?

\- I don't know if I can...

Isn't that right? " Asked Diana...

Covers of what? " Asked Diana...

And he changed the subject unexpectedly.

\- I can't have a relationship...

And they got alookated complicit...

Let's ask later. "He said toward Bruce.

\- I can stay here for now. " Bruce said. " For today. " Bruce said.

Just today? " asked Kal in his direction.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said he didn't understand the question.

That's it? " Asked Diana.

What do you want? " Bruce asked.

You, you. " They said in unison.

Promise us to give it a chance. " Asked J'onn.

\- In our business, we shouldn't make promises. " Bruce said.

That's just an excuse. " Said Kal.

\- I want everyone to know you're ours. "Diana said.

\- I don't want something public. " Bruce said.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- We have so many enemies. "Bruce said turning around.

"And I can't be seen with Clark Kent. " Bruce said.

\- I don't think we can be seen together. " Bruce said.

That's not an excuse yet. "Diana said.

\- There have been several times when they tried to kill us.

And in the end we always managed to solve. "Said the Martian.

\- I don't mind showing up as Superman. " Said the alien in question.

\- You agree to marrySuperman. J'onn and Wonder Woman. - I wanted to know Kal.

\- I don't want to get married. "Bruce said looking at both of them.

No problem. " Said Kal.

\- I don't mind living in sin. "Kal said turning toward Diana.

What about you? " I wanted to know.

I have no objections. " Said the amazon.

\- We're in three. " I said. "I never... - He hesitated. " I never. "I had a relationship with a woman imagine three. " I said. "And sex... - He tried.

\- There's plenty of stuff on the internet. " Said Kal. " I can search.

\- It doesn't give sex to three. " Diana said. – It can be done three times and sometimes we divide and exchange places. " Diana said.

And every one takes his turn. " Said Kal.

And he was red and embarrassed.

We want that. " Said Kal.

What is it? Bruce retorted.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He cried out trying to let go.

\- That's not possible. " Bruce said.

Because, i'm sorry. " Asked Diana.

It's not going to work. "He said writhing.

And he tried to run away and at that moment he slapped his ass.

And if it was another moment he would have run away from there, but the lethargy the pain in his hips and ass prevented him.

That's complicated. " Bruce said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Kal. - There is no complication. "He said touching his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"We can figure it out. " he said.

We love you. " Said Kal.

I'm not ready. " he said.

We're not leaving you alone. "Diana said.

Yes, sex, isn't it? " Rosnou Batman.

We will be patient. "Diana said.

" We want more of sex. "Said the Martian.

Please, please, please. "Diana said.

\- I don't know if it's going to work. " I said.

I'm troublesome. " Bruce said.

We know. " They said together.

\- I don't think that's a good idea.

\- Nothing good ever comes out, I'm never ready other thansex.

" I'm not good at emotions or relationships. " hesaid.

We know. " They said again.

\- We're going to be patient, we're going to take care of you. "Kal said stroking his shoulders.

Just one chance. " Asked Diana.

You don't have to worry. " J'onnsaid.

\- I'm going to find out each of your secrets. " Bruce said.

I know, i know. "They said.

\- Just don't push me too hard. " he said.

\- I'm going to find ways to try to kill you. " I said.

That's nothing new. " Said Kal.

"I'm going to intrude. " He said.

That's already happened. "Diana said.

\- I know the consequences. "Said the Martian.

\- And I'm going to find out your secrets, I won't leave you alone. " I said.

We can handle it. " Said Kal.

\- There's nothing that can bring us together. " Bruce said.

\- We have nothing in common. " He said.

" We're just teammates. " Bruce said.

\- We've been through this phase a lot. " Said Kal.

Will you give me a break? "He asked.

"A space for me to make up my mind. "He tried...

And so both heroes kissed his face and talked...

\- We're going to come back tomorrow and they left him planted there with apprehension...

And he tried to escape avoid being in the same space as the three,but he was common place and regular tests in the afternoon made him apprehensive and anxious...

And he knew they would chase him, he could only avoid it as soon as possible, or who also knows a way to make them chase...

And walking down the halls he was approached by Flash and then by Hal, and he had the impression that the two heroes watched him from afar...

And he knew that really if they found out he accepted the attacks of the three the whole league would know.

And when on the third day of his escape he was approached again while trying to escape and inexplicably he was as if approached from an unfinished subject...

So... - Said Kal addressing him and anaking him next to Diana away from the door... and J'onn the trumpeting

\- Aren't you covers of what? " I wanted to know kryptonian.

And he tried to turn his face, avoid eye contact, but strong, firm hands forced him to look at both...

\- I... - He tried to gather courage...

You, you. " Diana was encouraging Bruce.

\- Yes...- J'onnsaid.

\- Capable... of having an erection... - Bruce said he felt hands on his flaccid penis...

And he was afraid about the path that took him and his heart beat him fast as he ran a marathon...

Shit, he was really having trouble with his heart a gallop equal to a hundred horses...

And he really thought about what they would do to him...

Fear and that's what the two felt, Kal especially touching directly on his blouse...

Don't be afraid. "He said toward him by touching his lips on his shoulder.

How long has it been? " Asked Diana softening and stroking her penis on her calcas being accompanied by Kal... and J'onn squeezing his ass.

Over two years. " he said.

What about all those models? " I wanted to know, Kal.

\- And the photos and the tabloids. " I wanted to know Diana.

And as for your villains. " I wanted to know J'onn.

\- Cat woman. " I wanted to know the Martian in a new attempt...

\- Staging. " He said. I bought them all. And he panted and continued.

\- Lies are all paid.

\- And he looked at each of them each of them licking his lips and lascivious expressions...

\- I don't have sex with the cat woman anymore. " I said. - Lack of confidence. " I said.

And they were mute amazed.

And he took a deep breath looked directly into each of them's eyes and finally said.

\- And he looked at each of them lascivious...

\- I never...

\- Never...? "I was trying to Kal.

"I've never... I had gay sex. "He said he was ashamed.

Never? " Repeated Kal.

\- Let alone with three. - He said.

And they stared at him in his direction wanted him if possible they would eat him right there.

"I've never had anyone who looked at me like that. " Bruce said... - In this way. " He said.

We're going to take care of you. " Diana said.

"We will give you pleasure. " Said the amazon passing its hands through its face being accompanied by Kal...

"I've never... I had gay sex... - And these were the words and Bruce... And Kal upon hearing this statement, and he moaned with the expressions with that statement he felt thehunger.

There was steam coming out of J'onn'sbody.

And felt hard stuck in his calcas he felt like claiming Bruce there on the floor his heart beating fast and he saw Diana she was wet between his legs the smell and her heart beating fast his fast-paced pulse the Martian seemed about to lose control of his form... .

And they seemed to pick him up and drive him out, and pushing him on both sides driving out of the training room and Diana had his hard breasts firm and chilled by his body.

"I've never had anyone who looked at me like that. " Bruce said apprehensive...

"In this way no man looked at me like that. " He said.

Why...? " I wanted to know, Kal.

"He didn't have time, or...

\- And you can accept our attacks. " said J'onn trying to formulate words, salivating towards him.

\- Or you could have sex frequently any woman would lie with you. " Diana said.

\- I didn't have time... - He said.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- Trust. " he said.

"It always ended badly, after I started the mission, when I became Batman. " He said.

\- So... - Said Kal. - I...

\- We... - Kal said

\- We'd be your firsts?- I wanted to know the Martian.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said as red as a tomato.

\- And I'm the only woman in several years? " I wanted to know Diana.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said trying to turn his face to be pressed.

We're going to take care of you. " Diana said.

"We will give you pleasure. " Said the amazon.

And they were all passing their hands by their face being accompanied by Kal and J'onn...

Well, then. " Kal said. Can we be together? "He asked him in his direction.

\- Summedup more than companions.

And they didn't give up.

\- I don't love you.

\- I sound lovers. " Diana said.

" You love us, you just don't take over. " J'onnsaid.

"You're afraid to talk about how you feel. "She said stroking her shoulder.

\- There's no marriage to three. "He tried.

\- I believe it exists in Muslim countries. " J'onnsaid.

Not in patriarchy. "Diana said complicity.

But on my island you have. "She said.

\- And on other planets too. " Said Kal.

\- On Mars for example. " J'onnsaid.

\- Krypton has, in the fortress too. " Said Kal.

Who knows if we wait. "Diana said. But we're going to love you. " I said.

I'm paranoid. " Bruce said.

That was his last attempt, and he was being undermined in all his allegations.

I know, i know. "Diana said.

\- I accepted that when I fell in love. " Said Kal.

And she kissed him and stroked him.

You shouldn't. "He tried.

\- We know where we're getting into it. " J'onnsaid.

Just accept our love. " Asked Diana.

Be ours. " Said Kal.

Give in to us. " J'onnsaid.

And he looked tried to turn around, but was caught by strong hands and he moaned and said.

It's okay. "But for now between us. "He tried hopeful. " He said.

\- I want everyone to know you're ours. "Diana said.

\- But we're going to give you time to get used to it. " Said Kal.

Shall we eat? " Asked J'onn in his direction.

And he was driven toward the mess hall trumpeted by those two one on each side and his hands on each of his nadegas.

And that's where he saw some scattered heroes who greeted them and so they took their coffees and ate slowly and in silence.

\- You caught me off guard. " Said feeling his inner contract and have spasms

" But on the other hand I'm better. " I said.

"And I realized that you look more tired. " I said.

Can you stay between us? " He asked towards the three.

Why is that? " Asked Diana.

\- I'm not ready to take on a relationship publicly. "Bruce said trying to walk away to be caught by strong arms.

\- Bruce Wayne, Clarck Kent, J'onn and Diana, cannot be seen together.

" How would you explain that Bruce Wayne a playboy millionaire, you know Clarck Kent a daily planet reporter? " He asked.

\- Or Diana the princess of the Amazons? -Retorted. " Or the Martian?

\- We can get the three heroes in the league to meet Bruce Wayne.

" You can stage an accident and we save you. " J'onnsuggested.

You guys are ridiculous. – Growled him trying to push Kal unsuccessfully to be kissed on the shoulder and J'onn taking his other face.

\- Isn't there going to be a fundraiser in a few months for fundraisers? " Asked J'onn.

Can I show up? "Tried Kal hopeful. - Like Superman.

\- After all Clark Kent has a conference there, and we can get to know each other. " he said.

\- Come on... – And they pushing him into this process in this decision, they both kissed him on the shoulder pulling the man reminded him that a few months ago he had been scheduled for hiring for a year...

And he sighed and singed dumb.

\- I think we can try. " I said. But what about your villains? " He asked.

\- What about the man who kidnapped me and the secret organization that kidnapped Bruce Wayne? " I wanted to know Bruce testing the three.

\- We're more cautious. "Diana said. This time we are prepared. " I said.

– Who in good conscience would kidnap you now with us two as boyfriends? "She asked.

\- I don't have many villains who can control my mind. "J'onnsaid. - I've dealt with many.

\- I've always been able to deal with my villains. " Said Kal. "We've always had Batman's help. " Said Kal.

\- I don't want any problems and find out. "He tried one last time. "He seemed amive.

\- I'd rather everyone find out. " Said Kal.

"We're going to give you time. " J'onnsaid.

\- I don't want to be on an appointment, I have a façade to maintain. "Growled him towards both.

We know. " Said Kal. "That wouldn't be amazing.

"Bruce Wayne bisexual who has three heroes at his feet."

\- Imagine the publicity it's going to be.

\- You'd have more than an incredible reputation now and now, you'd have three gods with you.

You're crazy. " Rosnou.

\- People always get hurt. "He tried.

We're ready. "Diana said.

\- That's part of our business. " J'onnsaid.

\- You don't have to worry about us. " Said Kal.

We know how to take care of ourselves. "Diana said.

Don't you know how? "Bruce tried.

"We know what we're getting into. - Said Kal

To get used to it. - Finished J'onn.

\- Do you know I have to keep my reputation? " Bruce asked.

\- You're a great conqueror. " J'onnsaid.

\- Only among the members. " Said Kal.

No problem. " Bruce said.

\- Only when we agree. " Bruce said.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He tried to talk.

To be ignored and shut up unexpectedly.

And they always greeted the four heroes and sat around.

And he saw Hal approaching and staring at the three heroes.

\- Hey scary. - Said the flashlight.

"I hope you've improved. " He said without asking for a license approaching and pushing Bruce

And he seemed more than interested in a conversation.

And his hands unexpectedly on his arm.

When are you going to be released? " Asked Hal in his direction.

I don't know, i don't know, " he said. "When they say I won't forget everything. " He said angrily.

\- Maybe we can have a cup of coffee and talk. " He said toward Bruce...

\- It's kind of a good idea, Jordan. "Bruce said, but unexpectedly he felt pinching on his ass writhing in his seat.

\- Are you as a bodyguard for spooky? Asked the green lantern.

And he did it right in front of those three and seconds ago he simply had a conversation to reveal about his alleged four-year relationship.

It seemed like he really wanted to make the three heroes jealous...

No, no, no, no, no, no " It was a growl from the bottom of Kal's throat.

\- I shouldn't... - Tried to talk J'onn with shining eyes...

And itseemed to be that they were takenby possessivity and protection, smell of marking territory.

So can we talk calmly? " Asked the flashlight with a wink towards him...

Bruce looked kind of fun and a little angry toward that son of a bitch...

And he realized that the aviator did on purpose..., but he realized that the three heroes there were not very perceptive...

I thought then. " He said.

What would you like to talk about? " I wanted to know Bruce...

There was a gutturous moan of both heroes by his side...

\- I want to say something a long time ago that's stuck in my throat. "Hál said.

But it was interrupted...

He already has an owner, Jordan. "Rosnou Diana ready to kill.

Owner? – Rosnou Bruce towards the amazon.

\- We're going to be together these days. "J'onn responded angrily.

\- Are you still recovering bat? " Asked Hal again ignoring the amazon focusing only on Bruce.

And Kal squeaks his teeth from the bottom of his throat and he looked ready to crack Hal in half.

I'm under observation. "Bruce said ignoring both heroes and talking to Hal.

"But i have no relapses anyway. " I said.

You want to go to my room and talk. " Proposed Hal.

Bruce really was surprised by Hal's face of cock.

And he was surprised that it would be just him listening to the growls of the three heroes by his side.

And he did. I can't do it. I said. "I have something else in mind...

But before continuing to say more he was interrupted by both first Kal heroes after J'onn followed by Diana.

We're together, Hal. "Diana said possessed.

\- We don't share it. - Rosnou Kal towards the lantern.

And you're not included. " J'onnsaid.

They were words coming with growls from the bottom of Kal's throat.

Hal Jordan sniffed and laughed in a shrill and covert laugh for fun.

And what's so funny? "Rosnou Diana about to take her sword.

\- You're three donkeys.

I get it. "Hal said after seconds of seeing the heroes' fierce expressions.

That wasn't funny, Jordan. " Rosnou Bruce. "You know what they're capable of.

\- yes, but I got you to control all three of them.

I wanted to test it. " He said toward the heroes...

We're not clowns. - Rosnou Kal.

\- And if you want to get your dead horse out of the rain. "Diana said.

And he already has it to us. "Growl the Martian.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Laughed Jordan. " Forget it. " he said.

I told you. " Someone said showing up seconds later...

It was Barry there at that time the sprinter.

I know, i know. "Hal said.

Do you know what? " Asked Diana.

What the hell are you talking about. " I wanted to know kryptonian.

I should have noticed. "J'onn said with his hands on his face.

I knew that. " Bruce said.

"You are so explicit that everyone here must have already realized. " Bruce said.

I told you. " Said Barry.

\- And I see two gossipers. " Bruce said.

"You don't hide your feelings. " Bruce said.

And higher and more visceral.

And there were several heroes who stopped their meals to observe those six

So you're going to take over? " Asked Barry.

Not yet. "Bruce said, but was interrupted by the other three.

Yes, i'm sorry. " They said in unison.

It's not that good. "Bruce said trying to appease the situation.

\- Yes I see it, they are very territorial. "Hal said.

And he seconds from the table leaving the four where he unexpectedly felt hands on his chin and had his lips sealed by Kal kissing him a kiss.

And unexpectedly he felt something long something bulbous, more than a tongue, was thick and slippery, and he felt very sticky numbness.

And he was sucked and kissed, and he tried to resist, but a fight with a loser and being pulled into his lap and Diana pulling his face soon after in front of the entire cafeteria and kissing him in and being groped by green hands and taken by J'onn.

And the three had something in common there was something bulbous in their mouths seemed tentacles he knew there was something strange about his physiologies, but he never thought they were in his mouth...

And for both red heroes and feeling ashamed, but without having another reaction or where to run away, and when it's over.

And he didn't know if it was by the cheer and or lack of breath there were applause and cheers from several heroes without any hope Hal and Barry left the table...

And he heard applause from everyone there watching.

And at that time he realized he was lost.

At last... - Scattered. "And voices of managed to catch the bat.

And he in a dizzying super speed movement in front ofeveryone, he was caught in his lap by Superman in the form of a bride, and at that time he felt more than embarrassed wanted to stick his face in some hole...


	27. Chapter 27

20

And he looked at both being handled and caught by the hands of both toward the bathroom, leaving down the hall taken from Kal's lap.

And he was kind of hard led toward the bathroom, and naked from the waist down, they rubbed a frottage and he saw the two penises of J'onn and Superman.

And that rhythmic and each of them pushed and rubbing until they get hard and heard their groans inthe private box Diana rubbing herself amid the beats of theirbodies.

And his legs open and his pants hung and he moaning hoarsely, but ended inexplicably and was taken down the hard and straight corridors to a room.

And he was put in a bed.

Diana locked her room.

And he found that by the decoration was Diana's room, hanging weapons and armor and swords hanging on the walls, Greek ornaments, and beneath himself the skin of a lion in bed... Wide.

And they went with everything rubbing it and with a super speed movement they took off their clothes by throwing them on the floor unceremoniously.

And he was caught by his clothes's demanding lips in another speed movement was torn off him with a groan.

And he got rid of them before they took off their clothes and he ran from there being chased by them headed towards the transporter and was now in the cave and half a minute later when he got rid of them.

And he was caught they were carrying themselves behind them and pressed him toward the cave floor by ripping off his armor in the process.

And he was naked...

And each of them were

And then being dry and groped and taken to the room...

And... he growled... Kal pushed his penis dressed towards him... when they barely entered the room...

Rubbing their bodies...

And growled, Diana too...

J'onn was in his Martian form.

And it was seconds where he saw each of them horny breasts firmly on his hard back, hugging on both sides...

And he felt the heat of their bodies around him...

And finally... kissed until he took off the folego, fighting lips entering his tongue without asking permission...

And he felt that thing again in Kal'smouth, long and thick he was apprehensive.

Warm and whose fire and lava were their bodies and ferocious claiming their mouth...

Sucking and licking...

And he was pulled pushed and rubbed he felt the heat of their bodies...

And each of them, he was caught handled in Kal's lap as if he weighed anything, pulling his face, holding his arms to prevent himself from releasing or fleeing, and he tried and was caught by J'onn who groped him and rubbed himself was even the man of steel, the Martian and the wonder woman...

His heart beat miles faster and faster...

And his wrist he was totally unregulated without control more and faster...

And he felt apprehension... Fear... Fear... Anticipation...

Fire... The lava... His hands were hot... And everything was flaming...

She pulls him out of Kal's arms and handling him hands of both heroes pulling and pushing his fleshy lips equal in Kal's kind of kissing and entering without permission inside his mouth while J'onn sucked his neck...

Diana also pulled him in his lap kissing him and sucking he moaned trying to loosen up, it was too much the folego and the air escaped him.

And he was groped moaning resfolego his lips taken with fury and fire... J'onn was sucking licking his little scratches...

He washes his teeth and being kissing and pulled with will bodies groping him willingly he ran out of fire and washes...

He had his body raised as if he weighed nothing Diana pulling her face and kissing him and trying to untangle herself from his hands and grip...

Strength and anger he felt heartbreak from a heat rising through his groin...

He pushed her away by causing her to fall to bed and said angrily when he returned to pushSuperman to no avail.

And he felt renewed refreshed... Reestablished force...

And he felt angry, but that didn't seem to be the problem, let alone the solution...

And it was a mouthfight and sucked he sucked Kal'snipples in a twist of strength, and listened to J'onn'sgroans...

And he had his shoulders caught by Diana had breathed saliva sucking him hard and he was pushed J'onn rubbing on him and Diana his breasts on him, soft and voluptuous.

And they were caught off guard...

Don't worry, princess. " He said enraged.

"You will be next... - Said.

And she knew she was going to be rewarded, but that's what they'd do to him at the time...

\- I want you... – The resinlego of both heroes in his body's ministering was heard pulling his body and consciousness returned to him trying to distance himself trying to push or pull too much hand from above him...

And it was in vain he had the remains of his clothes torn from his body;

And he saw himself naked exposed and Diana and Kal and J'onn grabbing their penis and each relay swapping now J'onn sucked her nipples and Diana took his penis, and each of them sucking each of his nipples...

And he couldn't do anything but take whatever they want to do with him...

And they sucked him by squeezing his body and he tried to loosen up to be pressured by both...

\- I can't- - I was trying and he was looking at them...

Superman in seconds was naked...

And Diana removed the armor in seconds metal and leather dumped on the floor...

J'onn just changed shape.

Only in boots both, they had Superman's erect penises was huge never that it would get inside him... J'onn didn't even talk about it.

Both had tentacles around their penises were similar had in j'onn's case a green penis with tentacles and avia a stinger at the tip of his penis...

They had thick pubic hair in each of them, their sculptural bodies and were like made in cold warlike marble and gods among men...

And they had tentacles...

There was something unexpected about it, around Kal's penis there were small tentacles many of them around his penis which was what appeared to be something.

And it was like a membrane braid intertwined there, and it was a tip with a stinger in the middle he had prominent veins, that assustou, seeing his heavy balls at his base, was reddish pinkish his heavy red head...

And they rubbed him trapping among their bodies...

\- No... - Tried to move away by seeing a thick, wide and long penis...

"Consciousness and lust fought in his mind...

It's too big.

And he didn't know if he wanted to or not...

And it was a battle of wills and impending sex...

Diana had been as big as Kal,both were well-endowed... J'onn was an monstrosity.

And your round breasts and vagina between your penis...

And they stood on top of him, rubbing squeezing licking his neck, sucking his nipples, and they were sucking his neck, he moaned unrestrained he felt his penis creating life, and the penis of both hard leaving traces of semen on his thighs...

Reddish head...

Kissing your penis pumping your hands...

Sucking your nipples...

And they stood on top of him, rubbing squeezing licking his neck, sucking his nipples, and they were sucking his neck, he moaned unrestrained he felt his penis creating life, and the penis of both hard leaving traces of semen on his thighs...

Head of your penises, reddish...

Kissing your penis pumping your hands...

Sucking your nipples...

Let us try. "Begged Kal he looked hopeful in his direction...

And he looked as if they could divide him in half like a tree...

What's the point? "J'onn asked him.

-You can divide me in half.

\- He feared... - It's not going to fit. " I said at last...

And he received several kisses on his body acalentando.

"Don't worry we'll prepare you. "Diana said.

And they began kissing and rubbing and she lay around holding Bruce by the shoulders with his head on her thighs, J'onn stroking the inside of her little scratches.

And she had a hard penis, trapped between her dripping hard erect thighs, and Kal kneeling between her legs, squeezing her thighs, kissing and biting the inner part of his left thigh and J'onn to the right...

Diana stood at the head of the bed and putting Bruce's head in her lap near his crotch holding his arms and stroking her head by acalating him.

And he climbed up his legs to his penis, which created life...

And playing with his balls, opening his legs and pumping his soft penis, he stood between his legs lowering between him...

They were second to him had disappeared before his legs touched the bed quilt, he came back with a watching lufar with a pot...

\- What... - Bruce tried...

Lubricant. " Said Kal...

And he turned red wasn't experienced in anal sex.

So...?

Don't be afraid. "Diana said kissing her face. We can. " Said the amazon at last.

"But we're here to do something else. " J'onnsaid.

But we won't. "Kal said. - We are here for you.

And for you. "Said the Martian.

\- We're going to love your body. "Diana said.

Think about what we're going to do to you now. " Said the amazon.

"Not what we can do. - Said Kal

\- We're out of masks. " J'onnsaid.

It's just us. "Diana said. - No uniforms. "She said.

\- Think about the moment, now. "J'onnsaid. - Think about what we're doing.

Don't be afraid. "Diana said.

\- You knew that Kal besides the tentacles and penis he has between his legs and his crotch and also has the two sexual organs that is inside his mouth where the soft palate would be.

And he secretes lubricating and pheromones. " Said the amazon...

\- And that J'onn has secondary tentacles above the penis and inside the mouth? - Diana said.

\- And I also have two sexual organs in place of my soft palate. "She said. "I have inside my penis a plug-making stinger that attaches within my partner. " she said.

What is it? "And he didn't have time to talk. And he was soon handled... - It was what he felt and that left his mouth numb...

And two penises like two tentacles around J'onn'smainpenis.

He had from experience that he learned the language of Krypton,without and of course Clarck was unaware of what he learned.

And Kal,kissed his penis and slapped his fingers with his cream and opening his legs, positioning himself in his midst and he saw a limb as a bulbous eel and that trickled something milky from his tip with a hole...

And he stood between his legs he was afraid he knew it would hurt that thing in his bulbous mouth and were long 8 inches long out of Kal's mouth and J'onn's tentacles seemed slippery.

And he thought he could stretch more inside him, and they were dropped more than seven inches were not long thicker than his own tongue...

And he started sucking his penis pumping slowly sucking from end to base his veins, his fingers and he took J'onn's tentacles firm, smooth and writhing.

And he then saw each of them, surrounded his hole, and so half the ministering of his penis, and then he saw raising his neck.

And Kal,stuck his finger inside his sticky and cold flat hole, but it was refreshing, and J'onn writhed the tentacles lying next to him he slipped and inserted himself into it.

And he shoved in and out and hurt a little was uncomfortable and strange deeper and deeper, and beating at a place that made him offer, and his penis got hard, his legs being forced open open, and each of them held away his legs...

And he began to let go of his groans he moaned deeper and deeper, and soon he felt those bulbous and smooth and slippery limbs.

His bulging belly moving as they writhed inside him.

And writhing while one entering being accompanied by another and writhing inside it and stretching hishole.

And while a skirt and curled around his penis and then let loose and entered where he writhing bothered by those four tentacles pushing and writhing inside it.

And he realized that they curled up around each other, going in and out rhythmic and in turn they pushed inside him at the same time.

And at that time he moaned higher and higher, those fingers and those two tentacles of Kal and the other two tentacles of J'onn inside and outside him.

Andand le felt a little pain, and began to feel for more good ten minutes of coming and going in and out, her penis hard between her lips shaving the veins of her penises from end to base, Diana acalentando and holding her arms...

And he saw Kal kneeling on the edge of the bed on the right and J'onna to the left...

And each adding and putting his tongue or whatever it was out, it was more than 15 inches long and long and smooth very slippery, more than six inches wide the two together inside and coming out and entering faster and faster.

Bruce, please... –And he knew it was a supplicant request, he heard only one ear and when looking toward the spears the batarangues and shields he didn't turn around he just watched, with his body without any control.

And a hand on his shoulder when angry and unexpectedly he turned and furyusing a spear went through Diana's shoulder directly attached to the cave wall.

His cry was more shrill, but painful than any scream he heard he roared on his face and when a hand that held him kept away, but he not only held the spear there was a dagger along a pine cone of kryptonite that crossed Superman's shoulder tearing his shirt.

He feltangry, anger, grudge, nothing would holdhim, burying the dagger on his shoulder the green veins sprawling and impregnating when he said angry.

\- From this day on we will no longer be teammates, our ties are cut, never come near me again. – Dissand.

And toward each of them and pushing the silver spear toward Diana's shoulder and while Clarck moaned kneeling with his veins sprawling toward her neck his difficulty breathing.

And J' onn was approaching behind his back and saying mentally. – Calm Bruce.

He broke loose and ran toward his arsenal when he had caught aflamethrow next to him and thrown towardthe Martian.

And so the Martian staggering back in the flames...

He wanted to cause pain, so much pain that they had caused him wished they would never find themselves again that they would never step into the cave again...

Bruce, please, I understand that you're suffering, that you're angry, but you have to listen to us... - Tentava.

And Diana trying to get rid of the spear that trapped her on the cave wall.

\- SHUT UP YOUR MOUTHS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, I HATE YOUR EXISTENCE. "Cried.

And with fury he prevailed and spun more the spears, at that moment he felt blood again bleeding dripping from his legs, but he had ignored it.

When he angry ly went towards his arsenal again and pulled out a lacquer a strong lacquer of silver cut he was looking for something else and found a lead box and there was kryptonite.

And it was bigger than his hand he hated everyone who at that moment hated Diana,the Martian and Superman, he put an open kryptonite next to him the man screamed in pain and cined on the floor he moaned he screamed even more the greenish color increasing on his face.

He approached Diana he heard her scream trying to loosen himself from the spear that had crossed her shoulder and pinned the cave wall he screamed angrily and at the time had curled the rope around her neck and saying.

\- This isamagic made by Hephaestus, he kills everything he's told him for over twenty minutes, at least that's what they warn him...

Or counting that it has been rolled up five times around the person. " I said.

" At that moment I wouldn't kill you, but it can cause immense pain, how much wrapped in the person andmostly.

And in contact with the skin and excruciating actually it tortures with an incredible form of pain and instantaneous burning to the point of plucking the skin with embers and warmth.

And well... pain and more spiritual say that he killed a thousand children who used their souls to cause pain directly in the mind and soul.

– And in this memento when he touched her skin a rock mark on relying on the skin something that as if he had in live flesh an immense burn on his neck and arms.

And stalling took no longer than according to his eyes widened and his scream for a moment as if he had trapped her in embers and his flesh cut from his skin without burnt anesthesia he didn't care about anything at that moment.

And he used a stakeinthe vibrator was like a revolving drill and hit the Martian in the head, this trying to defend himself were vibrations that stabilized his shape and induced him to change more pastyly less humanoid...

And pushing and throwing towards the ground...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And her cry was heard beyond the cave and at that moment he did not expect anyone to come to his help no person who saved her and her cries were loud shrill and every part of her body scratches, arms andlegs.

And then his neck and he took no more than second and every cry more acute and shrill than the other when at his neck he smiled when putting around his eyes like a sale, but unexpectedly he observed...

One of the hands with a roar of war roar a roar of a die-hard warrior and willing to fight.

And one of his arms stopped him and pushed him away he fell on the ground, he saw that Superman with a decided look and the green veins on his shoulder sprawling and climbing by hisneck.

And even though he was on the cave floor he still kept falling green in color and still watching his savior that it wasn't just one, so looking at someone.

And who did not believe that it was the three looked at each other briefly and Diana with fury and with red veins in raw flesh plucking and putting himself in pe as if the battle was prepared...

The worst and frightened looks a mixture of fury and willingness to fight, towards him looking into his eyes as if they did not believe that he would see him and then saw and his smile widened and rose instantly while

\- And that's what you want... - Rosnou.

" And that's what you want. " Growled in his directions.

I heard a gasp ingummed a kryptonite gallows spear and pulled it out of the place of his shoulder dropping blood splashing, when he tried to approach saw that each positioned himself for battle.

And putting himself in front of Diana and while he wielded a kryptonite dagger between his hands and Clarck seemed almost fainted, he knelt in the distance raising forces from a place he would never thinkexisted.

And when he saw Diana, trying to catch the fallen rope on the floor something made her drop a burn appeared in her hands dropping the rope, and Diana bleeding smells of burns a warrior with supplicant look said and at the same time decided said...

And so with his punch erasing J' onn's fire.

And this one stood by his side.

And he wielding a bastãlongo de vibes that threw on the Martian's head, and a flame inbrief momentstowards him...

\- I'm going to fight... - Rosnou with apparent pain. "I'm going to fight... - I'd repeat it.

"To conquer you, subdue as the warriors do on my island. - Diana said.

\- We will not allow you to become an inmate and be without our presence by your side. "He said heading ahead of him J' onn.

"You won't win... - Superman said. "You're not going to beat me. " He reaffirmed.

I'm going to bend you. " Said Superman.

\- You can come... – Rosnou Batman near his arsenal and grabbing a punch and his belt and taking a spear behind him and standing in combat position.

And a long and curved enough at the tip and so lançor a fireball towards J' onn.

I know you. " I said. " And a torturer, you are not. – Kal-el said trying to rip off Diana's spear approaching resting on the wall between her tears and crying and leaning on thewall.

And whispering in his ear and pulling with gallows and blood and crying and falling kneeling soon after and J' onn changing shape to be pressed and throwing him away while being hit by the flames of the bastão...

And he activated a control and at that time a psychic wave was released into computer waves.

\- I don't understand what b happened when we became rivals, or when I destroy our friendship. " Said Supemrna.

"But if that's the case, I'm going to subdue you. "Said the man of steel.

" I will fight and win and conquer your love. "Said the Martian.

" In a way that none of us will be sorry. "J' onn continued.

And right now I don't care what the problem is, I'm going to solve our differences. " Said Superman.

\- We're going to face you together, we're here to figure this out, if you keep fighting. "Diana said.

You guys... You bastards. " Rosnou. Batman.

His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. He laughed and approached more with his spear, in fists combat position, seeing that they were ready to fight.

" I hate this situation...

He made a cruel expression and an even crueler smile - And exact problems are his own attitudes. I said.

\- Two problems we're going to solve... - Pointing at each of them and then Clarck.

\- The invading alien in particular, I will not allow any of you to ever return to this cave again, and if you want so much to invade my life, you can carry it out because it will not be easy. - Said.

"And you are in my cave my territory. - They were seized and very apprehensive - And so my problems end there.

" If you don't want to fight, you can just get your asses out of here. - Growled in warning.

– I would eliminate several future problems from my sight. " I said.

\- Superman... - Whispered Diana in her ear by lowering toward her kneeling man, rising as the man of steel getsup.

And he groaned and his green color disappears quickly with the exception of Diana who bled a lot and is with a decided look of anger and obstinacy...

J' onn. " Superman said toward the Martian that in particular he cast a heat vision toward the panel that directed the psquica wave.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you. " Today will be the decision.

\- You're going to be touched many times. " Warned Superman.

– In many places. "J' onn said.

For our hands. " Diana said.

\- I never... - And swhispered painfully and distressed.

" I never... More... - Rosnou.

" I will not allow you to isolate yourself, to stay away, to curl up in a place where no one could approach...

\- Iking near you... He said in pain measuring words. "I'm going to win you over... - SaidSuperman.

And this one that approached Diana and J' onn, on his shoulder moving away in combat positions, without turning or looking towards him and with an even weak blur he was leaving

Seconds and minutes of tension passed until one of his spoke was something strange and it seemed like the only thing to think of a fight worth his obsession.

It's not going to be that easy. – He said by giving a somersault while avoiding a creep and a punch in a movement of a creephe had gas bombs and propelling the body away from a poorly designed punch.

And so he took the rope off the ground and rode like a heavy, long chain trapping Diana's legs and throwing her close to the ground.

What rope is that? - Diana asked

The rope had spramed unrolled to the ground, which woman tried to pick up and be burned, so he thought he would be covered in burns and cuts at the end of the battle.

The burns, every time the rope had thrown into all parts of his body, arose amid the fight by touching the cursed rope and so they said nothing else.

The bat man said nothing did not speak at any point just the following, kicked towards the man of steel and forcing to push and retreat, and Superman swerved from a spear of kryptonite.

And at that time thrown away and while Batman throwing in his direction gas bombs, he ran toward the rope with a flying and throwing the rope at Diana's legs across the cave.

Bruce threw a power grid toward the Martian throwing him away at the cave wall.

With everyone holding their breath in the middle of her run and threw them amid the poorly designed punch of her head by the man of steel, and caught her without anyscratches.

And nothing didn't even cut deep he didn't say and it was toward the spear that when picking up the spear that took the spear and threw toward the steelman deflecting.

And he thought he was incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty and took them to the armory where he tried to run and was caught by the ankle and was pressed to the ground.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them and writhing the body turned and punched Diana with the yellow punch as gold several times her gallows sitting on top and pressing on the floor and punching them from side to side...

That was a destructive night that Batman fighters will never forget, spent long and with a rewardingending.

And it was dark a starless night and a skewer and hotblizzard.

And while Superman flew towards him afterwards amid a punch he triggered the kryptonite shield and with a next boost threw him away from the other.

And then kicking him and being thrown while Diana lifting wiping blood from her lips with her back from her hand and flying towards her.

And Diana was thrown, falling into the pes of the Martian who contracted screamand in the midst of an electric field that defers the immense load of electricity and at this time with violence even being electrocuted in the process.

And andit ripped out the power grid and threw it away, freeing the Martian into the process, and together flying towards Batman, and he ran and took another spear.

And while Diana took her sword and the Martian metamorphated her arm in a spear and amos struck a blow that unleashed sparks.

Bruce lifted hisarmswith the spear in hand stopping the spinning blow and kicking the Martian and throwing him and then pulling Diana by the hair, this when he was falling bruce's hair.

And pushing him together and falling on top of the Martian punching him and Diana jumping on top of him with her hands around his neck and starting to choke him and at this time J'onn without manners.

And punched his stomach several times and sending psychic waves directly into his brain, the next second he pressed a button on his belt and so he triggered a vibratory supersonic wave.

And with uns head movements gave a headbutt on Diana's chin stunning and turning her body and punching and pushing and kicking her towards the ground.

And being pressed back to the ground and being molested trapped by the hands of Superman flying and pressed him mercilessly punching the man who said second.

\- Activate... - Choked. Protocol two.

And so a red light like the sun invaded the spot and the cave was illuminated as if imitating the red sun and he kicked Superman in the groin and threw it, and thus defering more kicks and throwing it and so Diana flew towards him again.

He ran through the cave swerving from his helicopter and Diana, throwing the rope that was malleable and at the same time heavy that curled up in Diana's leg and arms and throwing it from side to side, and while throwing her away over his plane.

And so J' onn appeared again in front of him and soon he struck the Martian with a spear and a bastãwhich vibrated in his head.

And causing a headache and his psychic screams scrambling his thoughts, causing him to fall to the ground writhing.

And while stopped he was caught by Diana pushing him towards the ground, and he lowered and kicked the woman on his heel, and jumped andgradually.

Andle took a glove and a pectoral from his armor and wearing it altogether, amid a kick and a somersault and playing with the spear.

And crossing Superman's shoulder, trapping on the wall and while holding Diana to the ground with the rope and had J' onn paralyzed he threw a freezing wave towards him.

And that at that moment he saw blood drain Diana pressed his knee and pushed the man, he was thrown out and ran wearing thearmor.

And while Diana was trying to pull out the spear and put the rest of her armor with her utility belt.

And while trying to get up and when she realized that Diana had ripped off the spear with a scream splashing blood while the spear was thrown to the ground, and run towards her, trying to punch the bat man, and while avoiding all the blows to her body.

And bumping into the dinosaur, they didn't take minutes to get back to their old action and so using it and throwing towards both, but Batman pressing the woman and sticking his hand andfingers.

And pressing the wound with a smile as Diana screamed and let loose feeling the pain, long enough to be punched in the face and while so, Superman tore off the spear that held him throwing him from the side outo and flying towards him.

And so J' onn got up pushed him and snapping him with violence and several blows, Bruce triggered a button on his belt and so a flame throw appeared in his direction he kicked the Martian rolling to the side and hitting the Martian instead...

He saw this with another dagger taken from his belt pierced the left cocha of the amazon piercing and holding her to the ground he ran not before hearing his cries of pain and going toward cave defensecontrols.

And he was going to close the cave by activating security protocols, but before he sealed the cave he was caught by one hand and pushed from the controls trying to defend himself...

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured, he felt the blood dripping by mixing with sweat and blood dripping.

"You smell and so strong, you're impregnating the air, no matter how hard you try when using armor and running away, I'm going to get you. " Isaid.

And in his direction. - As now. - Rosnou with pleasure.

And hefrightened him and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an offering in his ear and had pulled him from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana.

And that still bleeding that hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing his hard, hard penises and J' onn recomposedstretching his arm and turningoff.

And theflame, he tried to twist away, but was pressed by J' onn also who caught him and so he was among the three in her sciam lifting the armor.

\- Don't you think you should stop having occasional sex with omega prostitutes – asked wonder wonder woman in her ear sucking her lips-

\- What a time would be more inappropriate to ask for this if they didn't even beat me. "Said the bat man.

\- Stop, that's a matter of time. "Superman said in his ear. "At the end of all this I will take you. " I said.

\- No, neither you, much less Diana, no, now or never. " Batman said for the first time trying to loosen the grip moving away from wonder woman and pushing her out of her way with a flying and a headbutt.

And he propelled him from the mask being protected, but she held on to his hips and Superman rubbed his hard limb on his little, that didn't stop him from pushing and a kick from a kryptonite lead boot on his crotch.

And along with that and with a do taken from his belt, disfering electricity in both the Martian and kryptonian, electricity increased sofast that the electrical discharge its intensity electrocuted them by throwing them away.

" Son of a bitch. – He offered the man of steel with such strength, being enoughto throw the man fromhim and spit out his own balls, far away with his manhood, before giving time in a growl of pain and hatred, and J' onn trying to return to the humanoid form.

In the midst of pushing and jumping out of a somersault and so a punch to Diana's face and throwing each of them apart, and returning to controls and activating laser rays and at that time a show of lights that hit from different angles and thus began towards their oponen these.

\- How you can hurt me like that. "Ganiu Diana with her hands on her head.

\- I have the hair and the tifão leather. " Batman said punching her several times.

"I have a special glove to hurt gods made by Gaia. – And several punches followed to almost break your nose when it holding on to your wrist and trapping it.

And I have in my collection weapons that kill gods. " I said.

\- I hate magic... – He offered Superman to be punched several times in a row and thrown to the ground.

\- You know I won't make it easy or a chance, and it's not going to be easy, but I can get on with it all night, and I didn't say it would be easy with you. " I said.

There won't be any night. – Diana said raising her leg in a motion and with the movement of a flying put her legs intercepted by Batman's legs that punched her knee and with a move preventing her kick and with a kick calculated directly on her cocha.

\- When I'm done with you, they're going to be unrecognizable. " Said the bat man with a somersault and a kick in Diana's abdomen throwing it to the panting ground, and running towards Superman. And as soon as you will stay for good days. " I said.

\- I didn't expect any less from you Batman. – Said Superman choking his hands on his groin and flying and deflecting the rays, Superman while Diana was thrown her fists in readiness in combatposition.

And amid Batman's race and defense that ran towards him and his fists found J'onn's on his chin and Batman's on his nose and at that time picking up a staff and propelling him.

And so triggering a vibration again and activating the flame throw, and they jumped and at that time moving away and with a move, Batman pulled Superman's arm and punching again.

And playing over the top, the steel man lost his balance by falling the bat man jumped on top of him in his abdomen and began punching when he was pushed with a kick.

And as he got off him, J' onn had freed himself, and so as he ran he got up and ran again and he stagnated Bruce.

And the bat man kicked and activated his belt another electric net from another wall compartment he pushed the Martian and kicked him in motion he rolled and the Martian was caught and stuck on the wall with an electricity field.

"I have no choice but you intervening in my life and wanting to fuck me.

And so pushed her and kicked her and with a rope played Diana cutting her face with a dagger he picked up in her arsenal.

\- Either snooping or even meddling in my life, plus you and a teammate, youapologized.

\- And now he wants to suffocate me. - And so throwing bombs towards Diana and then popping up between the blizzard and jumping towards her.

And with a kick and then he kicked her several times in his stomach and back, and squeezed her breasts with gallows and getting a ganido.

\- With you the same goes for anyone in the league, my life is far from everything not and your jurisdiction, unless you can beat me, my life my rules – Growlthe batman.

And while the man himselftried to help his teammateget up.

And Superman who tried to approach and ran towards him punching his stomach with a kryptonite punch punch every punch followed by other pain through pain.

\- What's wrong after all... - A punch in your deflected chest. - It would have to get a lot better to have a fixed alpha of character than with these omega bitches, at least try...

And when he jumped a flyer and then a headbutt and a kick directly into his J' onn stomach that had loosened from the wall, making her gasped and attached to the choked ground.

"You and a bitch Diana. - Hit Batman

\- Which... - Tried again, but he offered to be caught off guard with a twist from his arms.

"I didn't... - I made a move of his pelvis throwing Diana to theground.

And then jumping on top of her holding the amazon and with a dagger removed from the belt he went through Diana's left hand who let out a shrill scream, holding to the ground and then starting to punch her face.

And the bat man who while recalling the events and remembering that the woman marvels, upon entering a relationship seven months ago that had ended.

And while he knew that the Amazon princess had ended their relationship with Steve and was soon trying to have a relationship with Superman and then with J'onn and the three wanted to pressure him.

\- In the... Only... Want... Have a relationship together. "He whispered anguished he tried to let go.

He went so when Superman ran towards him and with a move played Batman against the wall and at that time trying to get up he saw and heard a distressed scream when he tore off the dagger of Diana'shand.

And at that time spouting blood around, but to his anguish of an amazon he got up and flew, both in his direction and punched both of them with an elbow and a flying punch.

And jumping amid successive punches and kicks at strange angles and so J' onn weak still had the gallows and he punched him too.

And with an electric punch and deflecting punches of electricity and triggering the cave defenses and at this time they strayed when a flamethrower hit them.

Superman with gallows pushing the flames moments later with punches, long enough for Diana to get out of range and J' onn too and automatically it being turned off.

They both ran towards him he kicked them rolled together on the floor J' onn holding his legs and Diana on top of him.

He writhed rolling and kicking Diana in the groin and J' onn there at that place pushing and kicking Superman's nose and his crotch next.

His somersault he deflected, but received one punch followed by the other from the frame his armor was coated the strongest he hadpunching.

And dampened the blows, none of them took it easy and didn't even care about the situation, both punched with violence and pushing with gallows.


	28. Chapter 28

19

"But, you had a relationship with Lois. - I tried to argue a kick in his stomach and then he felt a boost and then he kicked and struck with his knee each punching and jumping to fight back the kick and a somersault.

And so when he hit a punch he threw Superman toward the car kneading and turning to the side

\- Before... – Said Superman being struck and getting up then picked up and threw the car towards Batman.

\- Since when you have super strength. "The man of steel asked.

\- I don't have super gallows. – Said the bat man with a jump particularly several somersaults as he deflected superman's attacks, kicks and loud punches.

And as he turned himself and with successive kicks in Superman's chest pushing him to the ground.

" It's a special cocktail that gives me strength. " I said.

\- It's equivalent to Hercules. " I said. - And for a limited time. " I said.

– And the cave is simulating the red sun, this protein and ambrosia derived mixed with a DNA culture of the Kryptonianbreed.

While he was deflecting from several punches and protecting himself with his arm and forearm when he received punches.

\- As it stands... - Asked Superman gasping and resfoleging, amid successive blows from his abdomen and legs being struck and kicked. –

And it's permanent? " He asked when punching his face several times and at that time Batman stopped him and his hand twisted his arm and pushing away.

– And temporary and simulates the powers of his race. " I said.

\- It runs out after five hours. " I said.

Do you have any side effects? " Asked Superman.

No, no, no, no, no, no – He said by investing towards him each in his encounter with punches on their respective faces.

\- I had to start a relationship with Lois,and his comings and goings, but we broke up... Don't forget, she was trapped. " He said.

And on the tapage Batman jumped on the car opening the covers and gliding high and in receiving that in response a bomb in her direction when he saw Batman swerving when Diana jumping towards her.

And when the amazon was slapped and with one last slap strong enough to throw away, he kicked her, and lowering her in a somersault and kicking into the air pushing to the ground and rolling with J' onn

And jumping with everything on top of his stomach and for one last an elbow making him tap and defer more electric fields

\- I've said it a few times before and I'm going to repeat it, I'm a man who doesn't like men and doesn't make relationships, at least that's what everyone thought. " He said he was trying to loosen himself from the grip.

And with a poorly positioned kick in a pelvic motion jumped toward Superman and with the kryptonite punch and successive punches from side to side and with a boost threw the man of steel.

And the force of a boost he used a kryptonite-based barrier that propelled and with explosive gallows playing with a bang toward the ceiling fluttering and destroying several stones and scaring several bats.

At least try. "Begged Superman.

\- I already have my package, I'm a single dad, and I'm not going to create another one day and if one day I create it won't be with alphas with you.

And he ran with a kicking boost while Diana both kicking in her way both legs in combat and punches in her encounter with her glove tearing part of her falling takeaway.

"You and a stupid bitch, you wonder cow. "Rosnou in his direction that he recovered he squeezed Bruce punching his face.

And lastly a head strong enough to see stars falling kneeling to the ground and without waiting for her face to slap several times until the moment she stopped him and when she went to twist her wrist, she threatened.

"I'm going to fuck your ass. – He growled the wonder woman by regaining her balance and had stopped spinning by staggering up and investing towards her with several punches.

And what we'll see. – Rosnou Batman, who with his other hand stagnated the amazon he began to lower and grabbing his dagger he cut her with her dagger sticking in his hand.

\- If and to have sex, I can choose any woman, a bitch and or a prostitute, at least without sufoque me. " Rosnou.

And in a move and a kick when she took her leg and ran growling and saying as she removed the dagger from her hand and cutting and sinking into her cocha and getting a cry of pain and as if by magic.

And rope trapping on her neck and gallows her smothering the woman with no choice dropping the man trying to remove the rope and feeling burns rising from both the neck and hands in contact with the rope.

"I will not allow... - Threatened between diana choking.

"Who and you to say this, and my life, and you have nothing to do with it.

And then being arrested by Superman who flew and who intercepted him towards him and having to fight the man in the middle of the kick.

And the woman's asphyxiation and jumping and kicking her face as she turns her leg, throwing the wonder woman away and jumping while falling into her.

And so he pushed J' onn who was carrying himself behind him he twisted his body and turning him over and kept him locked up with a kick and a power grid.

And so he pushed him to the ground and activating the psychic waves again.

Between choking and breathless breathing with difficulty she tried to get up while the wonder woman was being helped by Superman.

And this one who tried to remove the rope, if not before he felt the effects he had his hands in live flesh the burning spreading.

"You said you were going to try. "The woman said that the help of the man of steel, both running towards him.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. "Threatened Diana.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both.

\- I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight.

And He kicked her several times with an elbow he used the rope he threw it towards the amazon and wrapped it up thus deep and bloody burns joining the burn collection.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "Diana said with a miscalculated kick.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch. And with that he strayed from a punch and punched and punched and swerved and deflected kicks.

And he managed to reach the rope and in the midst of Superman's movement that was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope on hot embers that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. - Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clack, while he with a movement and a whip he threw the man who fell on top of the amazon, and so with only a ray of electricity from one of the pistols.

And that they were activated as cave defenses, electricity discharged into their bodies and the electricity gallows threw both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. – The woman said moving away from Superman emerging behind J' onn who had let go, and both rising and giving momentum as she flew and following the cave and toward man and start the fight again and flyingSuperman.

And with a push of an elbow and J' onn driving the woman away on the other side of the cave with high speed, while the wonder woman fell and headed towards the other side Superman flew and was already injured several.

And there were also several puncture wounds to his shoulder and pectoral, and J' onn felt that every part of his body, was unstable and bulbous and barely felt his own mind, he hugged him and threw him pressing on the wall.

Andand le tried to loosen up the grip when Clarck flew with him and saw that Diana was trying to get up and fly towards her when Diana returned, but was once held by the arm by Diana.

And with a decided expression he ran, Batman took several daggers and began to fight.

\- Would you prefer weak, submissive omegas than a woman of character? He asked angrily defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I will not allow you to enter any alpha other than us. "J' onn said.

And Diana growled trying to loosen up the two that both press in a hug and rip the daggers out of her hands.

Diana, I don't make a relationship.

\- J' onn I don't intend to have a relationship. " Isaid.

And sand turning and putting an end to the conversation he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- Omegas are weak, Bruce. " Said in his direction the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman triggered from his belt an electric discharge directed towards both.

And leswerved and the three fell on opposite sides with a scream, and in the case of Superman, who fell to the top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking him in half and J' onn thrown into the wall.

They pull themselves together and ran toward Batman who jumped and strayed from Superman's callus vision of J'onn's tentacles with blows from his dagger, and straying from his takeaway, he arrived at his arsenal.

And he took some grenades and with that threw towards his opponents trying to deflect what caused them all by receiving the impact of the grenades to be thrown.

And the trophy room was left in pieces and at that time they screamed and fell, Batman who when they saw was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, but could not stand longer, and trying to get up kneeling, he saw J' onnkneel.

And trying to get up, and then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and saw batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards her and while she was diverting as if she jumped off an obstaclecourse.

And he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman and J' onn both preparing to fight...

And so he triggered a defense falling all in the darkness.

\- Damn invading aliens and stupid amazon. " Roared in the midst of movement.

And so everyone was hit by fire and an immense electrical discharge so powerful that they didn't just leave stunned trapped to the ground by spears that arose around and made them scream, and have spasms...

And so they fall resfolegating on the floor...

\- His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. "He laughed and approached more of each ofthem.

And at that time they were immobilized and trapped with electrical discharge, seeing that they were ready to fight. – I hate this situation...

And he made a cruel expression and an even crueler smile - and exact problems are these three. - Pointing at each of them and then Clarck and then J' onn.

And the invading alien in particular, I will not allow any of them to return to this cave ever again, except for a rematch.

"And if you want to intervene so badly, my problems end up there.

" If you don't want to fight, you can just get them out of my sight. " I said.

And so he turned off the defenses.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you.

\- I never... - And he whispered painfully and distressed each of them.

"I've never... But I'm going to get close to you. – Disse Superman who caught Diana in her lap and J'onn without turning or looking towards her and with an even weak blur was going away

The bat man said nothing did not speak at any point he addressed the rope with everyone holding his breath and caught it without any scratches and nothing nor even deepcut.

Andle didn't say and went towards the spear that when catching J' onn thought it was incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty and took them to the arsenal where he kept them.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them...

That was the worst night j' onn Superman and Diana's affiliates spent a long and dark night a starless night and a spicy and hot blizzard...

And they left thinking of an next rematch...

He dressed in the bat armor and fled from them entering the Batmovel and followed the cave passage into the waterfall...

It was a busy day by all gotham standards the criminals didn't know what expected them nothing would be prepared for that long, dark, starless, muffled night...

He parked the car in a alley from the entrance to the city and triggered his alarms and security protocol... and so traveled the night using his ropes and jumping through parapets and jumping through balconies and buildings...

First a bank robbery he went through the window with everything in the middle of a shooting robbing the scene just over midnight and a half, his eyes behind the angry whitelenses.

And then a intense blue glow arose, picked up the first criminal who had pointed the gun toward him he tore it out of his hands and broke twisting in half next to his arm in twoplaces.

And punched him in his face and belly and each part accessible up to the unconsciousness and or the fazerbeak, then threw a gadget toward two others and thus pushing and hitting their heads in their directions.

He beat up every criminal who was inside the bench and pushed them by twisting their guns and throwing them hanging from a lamp was still not enough he ran through anotherwindow.

And then broken and jumped in the middle of the street and so dropped his rope toward the parapet of a window he jumped through the parapet of a window and so disappeared at night...

He ran through the night through the same entrance of several containers and thus a shipment of narcotics beating the criminals and still was not enough...

Even the unconsciousness a thief a burglar and another criminal who peeked at a young young girl with long hair passing through a alley and before approaching her was caught by the collar and pulled into a niche andbeaten.

And this also had no better fate and was beaten up to unconsciousness, somevandal.

And he caught an alleged molester, a pedophile who peeked at several children outside a playground the same one he had investigated the week before a molester in a diner...

Some other unsuspecting meliantes and some other assailant who walked on the street... And a pichador...

Everyone had the same fate, and so it wasn't enough, in the middle of it all found the crocodile and neither did itescape.

And at the end of 3:00 a.m. he looked at a pile of battered and unconscious criminals...

It wasn'tenough...

And with that he walked through the city and jumping and hanging in buildings, using ropes and alleys and other streets passed by robbers and injured them leaving the edge of unconsciousness and others did not have this chance some would never move again and or walk.

And his legs would never move again, and others who would not return to the streets too soon others whose legs had broken and for various reasons will not return to walk or the streets why they would never walk again.

And the beams on the other side of town and docks where there were traffickers who were forced to swallow their own drugs, and scattered and crying begging for mercy falling and whining.

And he went to the pier and the harbor where there were smugglers, nightclubs and various brothels, and several places returning to a narrow alley he was surprised by Red Robin, Robin, Night Wing, Red Hood.

And finally Batgirl he turned without saying word when he felt a dart and so fell into unconsciousness...

He was taken by Night Wing towards the car and placed him in place of the passenger driving back to the cave, he took him toward the bed of the infirmary and treated the firstaid.

And where he had torn his hands blows like this had opened stitches that were sewn to days and so he recalled him, was cleaned and placed bandages.

And in his hands with a torn finger of so much beating criminals afterwards, Dick took him on the shoulder and climbed the cave staircase toward the mansion.

In the midst of being put on the bed he woke up and watched his son and so for several minutes exchanged glances

The tension was immense and suffocating and then none of them spoke much and so he didn't say anything, even Alfred didn't seem to know what to say.

He heard Dick say before he got out of bed.

\- Nothing they said and true, you don't just a man, you and a great hero...

And so he distanced himself from his former tutor...

The only thing he said half an hour later he had the visit of exchanging the bandages of his torn wrists and scattered bruises was Alfred entering his suite, with his pompous butler mode was and a bandage tray and a snack in the early hours...

That was while eating a salad he looked towards the butler and then heard.

\- Sir, you have a commitment in Metropolises, it will be a benefit party with a business alliance with a new entrepreneur allied with Luthor and a new German businessman. - He said.

\- And tomorrow will be a fundraiser to raise funds in search of gotham and metropolises financial ventures and infrastructure, tomorrow will have a board meeting and to raise funds from the Wayne foundation and a new alliance of a legal firm that will be allied with empesa Wayne.

And that's how they talked

As he spent the night ruminating in his bed his natural hatred for invading aliens and ancient gods, considering immensely an alliance with Lex Luthor.

Andand le rolled around in bed and soon went down the cave again only with his robe and looking at the monitors and to his joy he saw nothing.

And nothing that deserved attention, their pupils just a Martian and those two other heroes who wanted a rematch they would leave nothing.

And none of this to bring this they wouldn't miss a rematch for anything and that infuriated him with calls every half hour the worst thing that could happen.

The fact that only Diana and Clarck knew Batman's secret identity was a safe case that improved his fury no league memberapproached.

And like all of it except J'onn that seemed like a constant shadow on the monitor that boring and annoying night.

The Martian looked at him at times he groaned every time he received false alerts on his monitor, but even that would not forge him leaving the mansion.

He looked toward the horizon in the skies of the universe in the immense outer space.

Meanwhile on Earth.

And that's how they talked

As he spent the night ruminating again in his bed his natural hatred for invading aliens and monsters and gods invading the world of humans and cursed villains, considering immensely an alliance with Lex Luthor.

And again he rolled around in bed and soon went down the cave again only with his robe and looking at the monitors and to his joy he saw nothing that deservedattention.

And thelenale of destruction that was caused by the fight, his pupils only a Martian who infuriated him with calls every half hour the worst thing that could happen.

It took five days to solve all repairs, tidy up, repair and replenish everything that had been lost and that in turn was replaced.

And the cave was new after that.

The fact that only Diana, J' onn and Clarck knew Batman's secret identity and gender was a safe case, this did not improve his fury no league member approached him except J'onn who seemed like a constant shadow on the monitor that boring and irritant night And.

And he had difficulty dealing with the three if he came back to live with the three

The Martian looked toward the monitor with his bright eyes, waiting... at frequent times he groaned every time he received false alerts on his monitor.

And so Bruce had to pass on several creams and tonics and also bandages, and there were several alerts around the world, but even that wouldn't fork out of the mansion just a damn board meeting and party the next day.

It was a party like all the others and that was exhausting and he looked the next morning

His look was tremendously worn out, but thanks to makeup he covered the dark dark circles with it and went up the staircase toward the mansion and so the next day he returned to normal without dark circles.

And he looked toward the mansion and went up the flight of stairs toward his wardrobe room where he moved on was an elegant party and he would shine as the king of the party always did.

As Bruce Wayne he was a handsome man of long black hair to whom he cultivated after a year of distancing from the league and social conviviality, they were silky and he usually made longsex.

And this hair reached down his knees, with air and appearance of a powerful succubus with fascination for both sexes, but his achievements were exclusively women.

And he was sexy and he was gallant and conqueror, but it's been so long since he didn't have a seriousrelationship.

And there was no sex since he severed ties with the catwoman, and that he had no sex with anyone else he heard an enraged growl of his everyday life and his life as Batman.

And nothing helped him and his scars didn't help stories behind stories anymore, they were excuses he couldn't give to anyone, nor appreciation to anyone and his life was a disaster.

But now after surgery and reconstruction of his body after the invasions and his recovery after he was resurrected he had no time for any relationship.

And now with more free time took care of his appearance and had a new body...

He headed toward the entrance to the party he hoped dressed in a silver tuxedo and a black tie and diamond cuffing he looked at calcas and silver and black shoes and was an attractiveman.

And he was a handsome his hair was now growing like a long syrup, and which he began to cultivate over the months that had been days since no one but his children had seen, but none of them spoken.

And something, was always stuck and now he made a lock was bordering below long, smooth knees and his broad shoulders his sculptural body.

He headed the staircase and his look was beautiful for a thirty-seven-year-old man looking twenty yearsold, and he knew that one day he would grow old, but thanks to genetic treatment it would be difficult.

And it would take a long time, and that would make him happier and less resentful he wouldn't die itearly, but previously, that he saw monsters and aliens walking on the earth.

And the space equal to Martians and Amazons and monsters like Superman would live for all eternity and Diana was an Amazon goddess.

He drove to his car where he went in Alfred was driving and said while driving the car.

\- I know that sometimes everything seems lost that sometimes people say things they can regret and often say withoutthinking.

\- And this hurt a lot, but you have to give your arm twisting and sometimes forgiveness comes too late.

\- I know that, but I want to make them beg for forgiveness I want to make them beg forhelp.

"And I know that one day they're going to need it I know all this could come too late.

"And I also know that I am mortal and one day I can die and I also know that they will live distressed. - He said.

"And anguishing oarsthese moments for all eternity nothing can kill those two.

\- You're wrong, only you can kill those two, I also know that your actions and decisions can cause the world to hatethem.

And if they don't hate them they will suffer for all eternity, I also know that if they don't physically kill they will be destroyed inside and killed internally with their actions, sir.

\- I am fully aware of my actions, Alfred, I know what I can do, and what I can't, but I also know that I'm mortal and I'm nothing more than thirty-six years old.

"And that's if one of your enemies doesn't try to kill me, I don't have a long life if I stay on this path.

\- You will end up leaving your orphaned children and friendsless allies for one day to vent, one day you will not return home and I will regret this and think That I made a mistake with you, that my promise to your parents was in vain.

\- So Alfred, and better than no more ally them or people to come back to this and a way around, it would be better if i didn't have them, so they won't suffer so much... - He said looking towards the road.

And so he arrived at the airport where he got out of the car before letting Alfred open the door he left without looking back and went towards the trunk and withdrew his luggage and before finishing came some porters unloading his bags from the car , and walked towards his private jet...

\- See you, Alfred. " I said walking.

See you soon. - Said your faithful butler.

He went up and didn't look back he didn't care about the consequences after all he would get what he wanted revenge against Superman Diana and J' onn they would beg for help...

It was days like these that all lost reason and everything changed their animosity with the league of justice was very monotonous and partially bad...

He had got on a plane and looked like a boring monotonous and exhausting journey that mixed with a rainy and totally humid day with the businessmeeting.

And it was one of the most exhaustings that may have he remembered, and so he landed from the private airport of a partner company.

And he got into a limousine and so he went to central Metropolis avoiding all the news, he didn't want to know anything about anything that's remotely like Supermannews.

And either with the Justice League, and mutant monsters and so he didn't want to know anything, but even then the driver took the longest path claiming that several superhero battles to contain a creature...

Bruce was drinking whiskey with ice and lemon in his glass with the bottle on the side, enjoying the trip when he heard that women's rights would bewanting to interview wonder woman.

And for a possible aggression against the woman, completing the picture another activist would say that the wonder woman and a goddess, and in that case a woman like her does not fit into such a situation or often.

And she was anything but helpless, and these bruises are not common, let alone a normal man would not be able to afflict such an injury unless as Batman says is not an ordinary man and that wonder woman broke apart the fight of the two.

And getting more bored he couldn't turn off the TV because it broke control and was too lazy to lift from the armchair.

Then he heard every tedious news regarding all the moments, and several monsters had destroyed some buildings and killed some people and was heading south of Metropolises and some heroes had entered the fight to calm the creature.

And the fight and so he heard the private stewardess enter he heard nothing more than his angelic smile and passionate look with brown eyes and honey-colored hair, sculptural body and breasts fed up.

And he moaned and he was an incube in the heat that was radiating pheromones, and to his fascination, he should not be working, but was radiating heat at that moment.

And that, however, did not get closer than necessary and was being professional with them his voice was deep and final of a girl, but it was loud and slender.

And her bodyrolling, he pulled her in her lap and kissed her lips came into ember swarms and fire contact entering her tongue in her mouth and biting her lips in contact moaning and resfoging.

And he bit her, went down biting every part he reached by her breasts, biting and pulling buttons from his shirt with his teeth, and opening his blouse.

And so he groping her breasts hugging and groping her nipples, opening her bra and so sucking the beaks of her breasts and sucking and sucking, groping and sucking on her breasts and massaging her breasts.

And he climbed his skirt and first of all opened the fly and his hands in his pocket pulled a condom and his penis loose outdoors shoved into his limb and sopushing.

And she was voluptuous and pulling raising the woman and plucking her panties and throwing away and thus putting in her lap impaling with her penises with movements of inand out going up and down and holding on to her hips and scratches pulling and lifting.

And the stocking and the sex with fury increasingly rapid growled and frantic and animalsy sucking on his neck amid the pack of his hips and movements of coming and going frantic and so he bit ing sucked amid frantic and overwhelming movements.

And her cries arching his back amid the frantic balm and so he sucked and kissed her frantic movements sinful narrow and tight vagina wet around his hard penis.

And pushing with all his forces he moaned and roared and resined like the woman and so he kissed her and bit her lips and so they cumed together and soon reclaiming the folego they breathed discomwed and last kisses before getting up from her lap.

He removed the condom and while she walked until she picked up her discarded panties on the floor while tidying up her bra dressed and t-shirt and so he fixed his putt threw the condom in the trash and put his penis inside and so continued in the Armchair.

The young lady served another drink her eyes and stains from her footprint and so she threw a kiss by the wind towards her while helanded.

And then he said they were arriving in Metropolises and then he waited and listening to the plane landing he got up and picked up his suitcase coming down the plane

Where he said nothing else and thus being received by one of his businessmen and thus taken to the car that awaited him.

He was taken to the convention center and the companies where he toured and so it should be necessary to remember the names of several employees to whom he shook hands and thus entering and leaving laboratories and buildings and so on and did not even bother to remember.

Then he was driven by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and opened a short timeago.

Andand le saw that the buffet was stupendous had food and several varied dishes and so he saw plenty of dishes and delicacies and so it was so much of people that scattered guests coming from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and showy gentlemen who hid their true personalities.

\- Have a nice trip, I hope Wayne. "Greeted with a cry from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly and bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with a protruding belly was an old man of more than seventyyears.

And it was little time to wear a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so shaking his hands immediately said with an immense broad smile.

Did you bring your check Wayne? " With a huge smile.

\- Always straightforward, isn't it? - And a smile of the same size. –

And the profession. "I said with a playful look.

And not and even. Bruce said fun. I brought more than one. – He said and just as that a good Italian mobster a kissing complaint on his cheeks and so went against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your check Phelps? "Asked towards him.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to decorate the names of businessmen and future partners whom he should meet in the future to which he did not bother to decorate, accompanying, and many had sworn to have lived with him.

And for parties and other events and few others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or any other festival, exchanged presenters being presented by otherguests.

And being approached, exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times of place where he fled with no idea who they were, and being approached by others in varied presenters.

And he didn't remember the face of either and the name of any of them several men and women who didn't even know for sure if he would remember and so it was his afternoon that he didn'tyield.

And it didn't even make a difference, with the only issue of lascivious looks of omega, alphas and betas, they seemed hungry looks, looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his ass and several times on his little ass.

And another man tapped and perverted by passing his excess silly hands around him.

In more than a moment and another man in question, Montgomery,at least one man bordering the sixty years who had aged very badly and his wife who had also aged even worse, who in turn seemed to be more than fifty years old.

And he was always looking disgusted in his direction he was greeted and shook hands and even more when the man approached him almost kissed him more than twice inpresentations.

And blatantly and so led to being harassed by another tall man he looked in his direction and so he greeted him and soon came in his way another man a former colleague of his father.

\- So, what a beautiful attractive man you've become. " Said a tall, robust man and his white hair and black tuxedo he cast sinful looks towards him theman.

And he andra a friend of his late father was Roderick Morgan, he owned an oil company on the high seas and a cowboy owner of several heads of cattle and fertile land and oil on land also of Texas green eyes and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. - Remembering that man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with all that had legs and walked, he thought with indignation.

" And how's Amelia going? "He asked the boy, trying to change the subject trying to loosen himself from the grip of big hands and while they lacquered glances towards him.

"The missus is right there. And thus pointing towards the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair without any physical attraction, let's be frank had nothing to attract and no gift but an opera singer in her youth.

And today he is over sixty years old and continued with fallen skins and necks in porridges, and her skin as white as wax, and eating delicacies at a table without turning toward her husband, several women scattered along talking to other men.

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald ness and had his head in the clouds...

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said by massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign the papers.

And these meetings are very naughty and sometimes unreasonable, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter by one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you. " He said leading towards the elevator. Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. " He said.

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. "Luthor wasn't the best business partner... – In fact, he was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and Wayne's shares soaring...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading toward the cave his data were being transferring now at that moment at least invading the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every new meeting Information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder.

– And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metrophic in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the job market... - He hated these meetings he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden... and also the red one found on the back of the ivory...

And his eyes were crumbled at that time... not be that best time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metrophic... Isn't this guy ever going to stop?

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

That's when he used the lenses from his eyes and broke into Luthor's data more thoroughly...

And then amid his invasion he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time picked up his tablet from thewalet.

And while some heroes invested toward the creature, while everyone raised and so quickly transferred completely copied to his tablet and then the cave computer and thus saw it contained by a hero to his see lantern...

And so the meeting resumed, even though he wasn't worried about it...

Back in the cave Luthor's data was overwhelmed by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use Amazon legends with kryptonite...

It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about the lacquer of Tarkady the same lacquer he used when he found it was actually stolen to which he did not tell anyone he confiscated faust's books and artifacts and kept in his cave.

He directed the cameras toward his weaponry and safe and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he picked up each of his discoveries...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

After all, Trigon wasn't the only interdimensional demon attacking the earth...

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as Faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers against the amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets... When he had entered his temple and home when they faced Hades.

Andle had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts and then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady.

Andand le had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless it erased his memory, but no one even realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even his revenge for hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia's blood, who else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the rivers of blood... Blood...


	29. Chapter 29

20

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never blend in to any sect, he did everything of his own money... Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

Meanwhile hours ago in the watchtower towards Themycera...

Diana wept for hours and hours in the watchtower was being treated with various creams by Doctor Midnight but the medications were not taking effect the red marks of her body.

And this one that seemed in raw meat a single thing they said was that there was no way to heal by natural means and then taken by Hawkwoman on her jet towards Amazon Island.

And so the trip was very sad and speechless none of them possibly spoke landing like this on the beaches of the island this was a day expected by his mother who when he saw the marks looked on her face and said.

Tarkady. " He said running and pulling his daughter by the arm and took her arms without her toward the countless women of the beach towards the center of the island.

What about Tarkady? – asked Hawkwoman toward each of the Amazons that approached towards her visitors they were cautious and fearful.

\- It was the bond that made in the bowels of the earth made of blood and stones and created by Gaia when her children were imprisoned inside her and then she... - She said.

"We thought disappeared by ages... - He said.

But his injuries and marks are unmistakable...

\- She had created it a long time ago, but some gods over the years had used it as punishment because it can only be removed with the blood of a virgin's first menstruation.

\- And it can only be used by a virgin. "Hypolita said toward his daughter.

And thus created a cycle of shame as if punishment for war crimes and sometimes when someone who does suffer, was a prisoner of war wrapped in Tarkady and then the eras passed by and with The Athena's request. " He said.

And to take revenge on a woman who lay with Dionysus, not even the gods escaped punishment this same woman once convinced Zeus. " I said.

"And those who fight for their virtue. " I said.

And in a moment of pleasure punishing Athena and so she was marked days and only when everything could not solve she had bathed in blood...

\- And then she needs to be bathed in a warrior's first menstrual blood and still a virgin if they won't stay permanent?

\- And something completely shameful... - Hypolita said...

I don't believe that. " Said Hawkwoman in anger...

Who did this? Hypolita asked. –

Batman. " Said Wonder Woman... – Fungando and being taken towards the center of the island...

\- This deadly man? " asked Hypolita... - Virgo?

Yes, why? - Asked Hawkwoman

"He should not carry the rope... " said the woman with haunted gaze. "He shouldn't even touch...

\- Just because he and a human being don't make him any less cruel, no less scary. " Said Hawkwoman. - Or less dangerous.

\- But, virgin I don't know. " Said Gaviao Woman.

\- That's not the fact that It's deadly that makes me afraid. " Hypolita said.

And why, any human being them women and mortal men could not touch the rope could not even hold it brings pain. " I said.

And in addition to extensive and non-curable burns by any means or traditional cure only by the blood of the first menstruation... – Hypolita said...

\- And then everything would fall all that and impossible... - Unless... " Hypolita said.

\- My daughter because he did this to you? " I wanted to know the Queen of the Amazons towards the princess.

\- We fight for your body. " Said Diana...

Again in Gotham...

\- And my boy like he goes, he's looking for suitors just one night, if it's a night I could be that of the night if it's not bad. " I said it on the hard face.

\- I don't think it's going to work, I have a commitment... - It said with a mental note not inviting Morgan to any party and dealing with business with lawyers not with the man in person.

And he felt the man's hands on his ass his look in his direction almost touching his face.

And so for the first time he saw Luthor in the distance his own white suit, hairless head and silver tie his gaze toward him he looked and then toward him almost thinking so.

And if the bug eats if the bug runs, the situation was embarrassing and critical at least he didn't know if he'd run if he'd played if he'd come to leave, when Luthor said no less than half a meter and he let the man try to get into his pants.

So you're ready for our date, Wayne? Asked with a wink towards him.

\- He seemed in a mixture of despair and distress and didn't know if he was going or stayed when he felt a pinch on his buttocks and the silly hand in progress, he walked away and said shaking the perverted man's hand.

\- I have to go, Morgan, I have a date. "He said in a hurry.

\- There is, apparently, young people are only interested in their age not and even.

And before he said more saw a beautiful young woman with curly hair and trapped in the distance, a robust mulata of brunette skin and blue dress drinks, he saw her wink and simply fixed her tie and said with a slap on Bruce's buttocks.

Here I go, world. – Without giving time or reactions he turned and went towards the girl.

See you later, Mr. Morgan. And so he walked towards the bald man that the old man just raising his hand behind his back as a farewell sign and continued to approach the girl in the hall.

\- Unscrupulous pervert. - With a glance Luthor looked in his direction he smiled and said.

\- Looks like we're safe from the problems of the outside world, not and even, Bruce. "Luthor said with a cynical smile.

What is it? - Asked with a slapped expression

\- Oh, dreamy men, don't they? "He smiled by passing his hand on his face.

You saw the news, Wayne. " He asked with superior air.

Actually, no. " Bruce said

\- Apparently, I'm afraid you know superman and wonder woman and martian, they took a lot of the creature and were covered in bruises, burn marks all over her body. " I said.

And that they were forced to fight on the other side of Metropolises to contain a beast derived from chemicals. " he said.

And looking at your phone and showing the live image towards you.

– They didn't get help from the bat man, it seems that Wonder Woman had the worst part he seems to be in live flesh something they don't want to admit, but she was taken her skin from various parts of the body. " Said Luthor.

\- Has the monster been contained? " Bruce asked at the time.

\- yes, a few hours ago, but the Martian, Superman and wonder woman aren't going well. " I said.

– And of course they are not in danger of death or anything like that, but they will need their most expensive dermatologists and healers of the gods. " I said.

And nothing that gets those injuries by kryptonite, and the skin ripped from it, because you can see splinters of the stone shining on the shoulder. " He said with cynicism towards Wayne and that's not skin wrapped in his body.

The two laughed at this, the best dermatologists would take care of and take an immense problem with regard to the skin plucked and chemically burned imagining the effects by Tarkady's lacquer.

And they wouldn't lose to wait, their revenge is near and it would take time to heal, more than chemicals, thought with wicked pleasure.

In one thing it was certain Luthor knew how to be a very conquering man when he wanted, he took him to the banquet table so they talked and for hours he was taken from one table to another.

And that's where several rich snobs and small perolas of men and women passed by and talked to him. looked around him and moaned with dissatisfaction.

And it was how he could handle two more minutes of that he wouldn't know how a high society event could be so boring...

He listened with only one ear traveling with his mind through the immense war zone that became his life...

He soon looked toward space the horizon toward the window and so Luthor called him aside he was to see an omega.

He had looked in his direction even the most retracted omega with taste for other omegas he had no doubt that Luthor had a certain charm, but not to have a prolonged relationship, he was a complete narcissist.

He looked him in the eye and took his hand in the middle of the dining table and so he spoke toward him.

\- You're a handsome man, Bruce, but let's be frank, I'm not gay, and you're very retracted for my taste and your situation and magnificent, too bad we have nothing more than a mutual interest in business. " He said.

– We can broaden our range of interests, thinking that it is mutual help, towards the uncontrolled world that has the charm of the most powerful demon a powerful succubus. "He said in his ear while they had lunch.

\- I believe my interest and just professional. " Bruce said.

\- I believe so, but we can only unite our particular and professional interests in more than one demand. " He said.

I seriously think toward all the problems that would cause this uncontrollable chemical monsters and the uncontrolled hormones he looked toward Luthor and nodded to imagine the omega drug in the heat on Luthor.

And after all this he really should study and predict whether he would really go back to being Batman, but investigating crimes between his brother and the secret society of the super villains and Luthor and Circe himself, was nothing against...

The meeting was over and so he then thought about taking a break in his same alliances Luthor being united between problems he was still someone of little confidence.

Nothing more than a lunch at his restaurant and he finished lunch and then headed for the exit, and went into a limousine and went to his hotel and headed toward his suite on the balcony, climbing up the elevator.

And he entered his suite and so entered locked closed the doors removed his clothes, took a time-consuming bath coming out he was just in a bathrobe while picking up his notebook.

And he was beginning to download and study the data he stole from Luthor in the middle of the investigations that was left in bed with his notebook on and typing while transferring files.

He wouldn't intervene directly he would just investigate and only act when they begged for help...

The day after the event and convention in Metropolises he thought about meeting Luthor again and so he woke up went to take a time-consuming shower and then dried up donned a baby blue suit and silver shoes.

And he headed towards the elevator and went down to the ground floor where the party would be, and so he followed the morning watching and talking to other guests and participants.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

A few hours earlier in Metropolises...

And by himself he had also resumed destroying the entire shopping center of Metropolises, from his containment fence he had destroyed he had escaped.

The Martian was weakened felt the emotional weakness felt the feeling of being without realizing his inner warmth of his skin, the scorched forms the conflicting emotions and all the energy he gave away from his body...

And far from there an enemy watched them...

And his smile broadened happily of life no one would look at those two in the same way, and in turn his smile broadened considerably, he saw that both commentators and reporters covered the tragedy.

And were pined the superheroes, Superman had appeared with extensive bruises and marks both on bruised shoulders and pale green color and much of the body.

And her newly healed bruise and with a torn shirt, there was still a fresh bruise, and the wonder woman herself with most of her bandaged body, and with several marks of burns around her body.

And this one that was barely bandaged and there was dry blood on her own face showed pain every time she struggled, as if he had burned in hot coals, right after his fight.

And soon it looked like he had cut his skin with hot iron, which generated polemic and possible strife between Batman, Superman the Martian and Wonder Woman.

And almost breaking the fight, and that to his distaste he wished he had put the rope in his eyes to complete the picture, which made him less happy, less in his eyes it seemed that each of them came out of a war with a demon destroying worlds.

J' onn was static difficulty in flying and focusing his mind was unstable he didn't feel like he should feel...

His intangible form did not work properly twice in the middle of the battle with the monster got stuck inside and three more times could not turn back...

The remnants of psychic waves that have been deferred by Batman's armaments make him feel pain.

Some reporters claimed that the inferior human had beaten three gods in his games, others claimed that a simple human being would not be able to do so, that he should hide some superpower.

And in the meantime...

Meanwhile, in the vicinity of the festivities of the building in Metropolises in a center of Cadums where two badly bruised heroes met, they climbed the roof and thus held a particular conversation.

And almost on the other side in front of a business building atop the daily planet building were two heroes covered in bruises on their clothes of heroes both marked and stopped they were bent on the parapet of the top floor balcony.

Diana the Wonder Woman had tears in her eyes and bandages on her body and Superman had a glow that upon seeing absorbing the rays of the sun, and J' onn well he tried to meditate.

And if you control enough time to try to be more coherent, both with sad countenances. But still injured throughout her body traces and injury and Diana was in equal condition deep marks of burns.

\- How and so hard to win over a human? "I asked Diana to pass her hands on her abdomen.

And what did your mother say about Tarkady? " I wanted to know Superman...

Wonder woman made a decided expression and looked towards the sun and finally said.

Subjugation. "She said.

What is it? " He repeated the Martian who also had the marks of the bow on his green body...

He's a virgin. "She said. – So that the marks are not permanent and we cannot be marked for all eternity. "She said. "We need to.

\- Take his virginity. " J'onn said by completing the sentence.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Amazon.

\- Then we need to go back and challenge him again. " Said Superman.

\- My mother had said that we need to make him submit to us we must dominate him and subjugate him so that the bond loses the effects on us. " I said.

– And then the injuries will not be permanent, but only connecting marks. " I said.

And they will heal, but there will be marks. " I said.

Each of them wore white pajamas and bandages covering the body with extensive bruises except the Martian.

\- Not just a human, Batman, he's not simple, he's never been easy, and he doesn't forgive easily. " Retorted J' onn.

\- The situation is complicated for our side. " Said Superman.

\- How this is going to be solved. " Diana said.

"How can this get so complicated for us. " I asked Diana.

How will he forgive us? " I asked Diana toward Kal-el who had a bandage on her shoulder.

\- He is a complicated incube, he is so insistent and stubborn - J' onn said.

And indeed what we need and one more attempt, but this time go with gallows without letting him rest. "Said the Martian.

\- We shouldn't give him a chance to fight back. " I said.

\- It's not going to be easy, - Superman said.

"If you hadn't said those things, this wouldn't be happening... - Diana said.

\- In fact we would have to just be honest with him and declare us and not give him chances to run away. " Said Superman.

\- Don't blame me... - Superman hit back.

\- So this and it's not my fault. "Diana said in response.

Not even mine. "J' onn said.

Well, i'm going to go " J' onn said. "I agree. " I said.

Do we agree, then? " Proposed Diana.

Yes, i'm sorry. " They said.

And so the party was over without many occurrences...

A few hours before between space and after the orbit of the Earth and to the Fortress of solitude.

Superman still felt the remaining symptoms of his fight with Batman, the injury did not heal there were bloody marks fully formed covered in bandages so bloody and so pulsating...

And in all three hours it had come out of the atmosphere and projected around the sun and so with open coats like absorbing all heat and radiation and rays of the sun.

And hours after he returned to earth, and they met along the way.

And he thought that everything would solve throughout his life throughout the sun god that at some point when he could be forgiven by Bruce,

Who knows if an emergency happens he puts his sense of justice next to his grudge, and helped his allies to danger in front of his grudge, after all he couldforgive.

And they were friends, their only friend, the closest i could say, the only one who knew, after all he was a man of difficult genius, they were like brothers and his friendship was intense and even if he didn't acceptit.

And he still felt a growing love, more than a mere brother, felt the flame of passion within him that he was...

He was the real companion... A great friend, always there when he needed... from one to the other...

Diana thought the same way she would be the only woman in Bruce's life, and they took a while to accept that the three wanted the same things they didn't want others in their lives...

J'onn thought of his old life, his solitude and what he wanted so many companions and those who could be together, the love between them the companionship between them and accept what they felt...

While bathing in the rays of the sun, soon after he went toward the fortress of solitude he sought by ways to find himself free from the pain of mania of greatness or at least from residualpain.

And he went toward the computers of the fortress, he searched his database and his reports and some saved data from his Kryptonian database regarding his origin and passages from mating festivals.

And he sought everything he could say and or do about his emotions and feelings toward the dark knight he moaned internally in disgrace for his own physiology...

He thus received help from Batman, whenhe, less esperava, he had appeared at the decisive moment, s met with a scowling bat the only explanation was that it was that day was the dockof marscame first.

And lessought the help of Ravena, who united with magic brought down the barrier, and stellar, first entered they asked for help, but did not see Batman who with the help of Superman entered sorrateiros.

And he remembered when they faced their enemies and Batman knocked down the barriers inside less they expected the brothertothe blood wasknocked down and thus won, but when b entered atman had discovered a secret entrance.

And he so undid the symbols and at that time it is not known how everyone unconscious, they did not know, but it was on that day that all mystical weapons, that they had no knowledge were stolen.

And of course that underground cave chamber where there were the inscriptions on the portal were no longer Batman had thrown red paint was spilled blood, but not from it they had undone the symbol.

His eyes dwell flying toward most of his memories his best friend the only man who has ever been by hisside.

And the countless battles, his battlemate and ally, he felt in his eyes an incandescent blue glow of his eyes as if he saw x-ray.

And at that moment when everything had lost the images he saw in his room in the fortress of solitude he had looked most of his photos his computer from the fortress amid photos of the justiceleague.

And massaging his shoulder, still felt cramps, but still he felt the pain of his bruise, there was a scar at the scene, and so he stayed a while and when he came out flew over the seas.

And he used the communicator and summoned all members of the justice league to activate and closer to their coordinates and that's when he received the distress call in his communicator diana's request.

And so he went at his super speed toward the seas and oceans forests and pastures and when leaving closed the fortress of solitude and heading north he flew over thecity.

And he went towards the justice hall and entered through the entrance and then runners and then toward the meeting room and sat in his chair feeling the pain on his shoulder

And so he sat in his chair in the meeting room, he hoped all his justice league allies would arrive and so waited minutes later he thought the call for help for Batman could solve the problem he could simply ignore his disagreements, their differences...

J' onn the Martian was in the same boat those conflicting emotions that made him go without occupying a specific physical form made him really enraged.

And he could hardly be coherent, this hasn't happened since last year's attack when he dreamed of Bruce...

There wasn't a way he was more receptive, he thought, butthe really that was to ask too much...

And so in the midst of his impatience watching with his x-ray vision looking and saw that flying toward the entrance and entering and the first to arrive was Shayera the Hawkwoman with an expression of discouragement.

The meeting began to beg to summon other league heroes and in the midst of this both Diana and Kal wanted to claim that body that soul and would do so if they looked at each other and said together.

J' onn literally growled to the skies in the middle of the meeting hit his fists at the meeting table scaring everyone and saying as he got up.

\- We have to work this out before it's too late. " He said toward the three while his other companions initially confused each other looked at each other...

And they realized what those three would do...

\- Come on, before it's too late and we have more than regrets in our lives. "Said the Martian.

I used to say Superman rising inexplicably from his chair followed by Diana.

\- We're going to the cave, we have to solve business and we're going to bring Batman back. - And so they flew

Batman was in the robe cave over his naked body he looked at his arsenais and then walked toward the computerwhen.

And when the alarm sounded there was the activation of all defenses and as a cannon he saw fast as a bullet a Kryptonian and an Amazon princess and the Martian said in front of him.

\- We're ready for a new fight. "J' onn said.

Rematch, Batman. "Diana said.

\- We came here to claim your body and soul and after we're done you'll never be alone again. - Disse Diana.

\- Fuck if. - That was Batman's answer rising from his chair in his complete uniform.

\- You already have your answers and you're going to have your asses kicked out from here just like a week ago. - Disse Batman.

\- And we don't accept that. "J' onn said.

\- And the answer remains, no. " Said Batman.

"I don't take a no, Bruce. "Said Superman approaching him.

We're ready. "Diana said.

\- Stay away from me, I don't need a bond. " Rosnou.

\- We could be more than companions, fellow lovers and a bond between us, when you need it most we will be by your side. "Diana said.

\- I can't do this alone. " Said Superman.

"I will no longer live with grief and repentance. "Said the man of steel.

\- Why didn't you do it before me, there are gods everywhere I'm replaceable, go away.

\- Because you my only friend the only one... - He said - He said.

Love, love. "They all said in unison.

\- If I were your friend, you wouldn't have said that. "Batman said, turning his back and following his path.

\- You know I worry... - Diana said

\- Why should I be your friend again, why don't you go away and get a new one or just get an excuse to disappear back to the fortress.

" What's your excuse, Diana? " He cried.

\- I used to say trying to form words. "I've always been afraid to approach you, never fearing that my approach would push you away, that you would ignore me, but you always said you didn't want a relationship within the team. " He said.

And I still don't want to. " Said Batman.

\- And you J' onn. " Bruce asked.

\- I found that my love and greater than my need to have a family to live on Mars with my equals. " he said.

I love him Bruce. "They said each of them repeatedly, and approaching.

And each of them kneeling on the cave floor looking supplicating with tears in her eyes and at his side Diana trying to take his hand and pulling each one in one hand, Superman his other hand and J' onn his leg.

Please give us one more chance. " Said Supplicant Diana.

\- I love you... - He said kneeling in front of you, the man of steel.

And I love you so much. " J' onn said trying to pick up his hands hugging kneeling next to Clarck

This was unexpected unheard of.

\- Why am I a human? - Asked. - Why now that you've discovered everything has changed, why don't just disappear from my life forget I'm gone from the cave.

\- Us just... We tried... But... - Each of them speechless;

Since when? "He asked looking at each of them looking towards him.

\- Since when do you three love me? " He asked.

And why now? - Rosnou in his directions.

I always do. "Said the man of steel. " I've always loved you

We never found a chance. I was trying to say Diana.

\- I always watched you from afar. " Said J' onn

\- When we saw you dead... - The Martian said. "I thought I missed the only opportunity in my life to be happy. " He said. It was a nightmare.

Hell on Earth. " Said Superman.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. "The wonder woman said.

\- Please... - Diana said.

Be ours. "J' onn said.

It was a fact that both Diana, the Martian and Clarck each of them were gods between men and were in arelationship.

And who liked other companions, never had relationships with any other human, everyone knew their preferences they were... Magnificent...

And they had occasional relationships with other humans at random times, but not with humans, not like him, were all passenger relationships, Steve Trevor was and Lois Lane...

And she was on provisional release and answering for crimes committed against him and Clark himself...

And she was a gossipy, nosy reporter who was now answering for process,wasn't that right, was it an insult?

Did they really love him... Did they really want to play... - What a damn trick of folding the bat man...?

And that in turn they had a dangerous attraction for the dark knight and Superman himself has dated Lana Lang, Diana often tried to relate to other women, but notmen.

And only with Lois was a reporter, and Steve and a soldier and so many others...

Never attracting anything but trouble, but apparently its smell was intoxicating and seductive...

J'onn since arriving on earth had not been related to any woman, had only one demonic woman who did not end well ...

And now they were kneeling asking for forgiveness and so they looked their way at the next moment feeling their supplicating looks without their direction they waitedanxiously.

And that they looked without expecting anything but forgiveness or at worst they wanted to play with their feelings of taking advantage of him using and thendiscarding.

And not attacking or not being forging, not that way what he knew and that everyone wanted sex...

He looked into his eyes his will forces and were true, but was his feelings false?...

He knew this, especially after artificially crafted pheromones and he then said.

And he knew about the mutation of his genes that he had become an incubo...

He formed a beak and said

If they beat me... - I said by saying slowly...

"You're going to have to bend over for me to accept. " I said. " It's not any other way.

\- I know you love me. Said. But... - I kept going. - Taste, not just in words. " Bruce said.

\- We're going to give you what you want so badly. "Diana said.

Let's double, you. "J' onn said.

\- His bitch... – Rosnou towards him the woman who was the first to go towards him he began to punch then, several and several times his face.

"I'm the fucking incubo.

And so he tried to pull the arm from the amazon's iron grip and pulling out part of his stake that fell and grabbing a dagger from his belt.

And then cutting them with the dagger, their breasts and cutting off their shorts with daggers and their clothes torn into tatters.

And he made circular movements deflecting and twisting his arms turning around and practically cutting each of them into movements of his body running between them and escaping from his hands...

A melee downs struggle fell to the ground and in the midst of that J'onn putting himself in his first half as a snake after growing up curling up in Bruce.

We're going to bend you. "J' onn said. And so with the dagger he cut them and took the stun gun not strong as soon as possible, but enough to stun and J' onn let him go.

"But you and different, I will do everything I can to get you. – Diana giving a grip on her arm trying to twist her arm, folding her efforts and writhing her arms in a writhing bodyturn.

And scratching and before the dark knight gave the beads and pushing and kicking with his feet, and following his movement and jumping when he was subdued by Superman.

\- You know we love you, who care, have wondered what it would be like as us as your companions a three god relationship together alongside the most powerful Desire incubo.

And snapping his face and getting a bite that for his heartbreak hurt a lot, and realizing that there was kryptonite he gasped loose and received a kick staggering back.

\- I don't want to have a relationship with three alpha controllers. " HitBatman.

And then trying to loosen up and jump and catch a spear from the ground and running off circular blows.

\- You prefer weak, submissive women and three powerful alphas. - Rosnou the man of steel.

And then trying to dodge spear blows amid laser rays of cave defenses – but that's going to change.

I'm going to have you under me. " He said incinerating some weapons with heat vision.

\- You're not going to get away from us, we're going to do everything we can to be between your legs. "J' onn said, licking his lips and pushing he writhed his body and kicked.

Superman threw himself and trapped him in the groin there was a kryptonite knee pad trying to loosen himself, he got up and tried to run, but was caught by Diana pressing him to the ground.

The bat man tried to pull his arm he tried to loosen and raised his hands pushing more of the contained motion and his eyes widened behind the whitedisplays.

And he moaned and tried to escape and before he took another step spoke to the movement of trying to loosen

\- Correction, I prefer women who do not have responsibility and do not want a prolonged relationship without responsibilities. - Said.

\- And that you don't force me to do what I don't want, everything I want and sex without compromise.

\- We're going to take care of you... - Ronronou the steel man flying towards you.

I don't need you to take care of me. " Said the bat man being pressed to the ground.

"And that you don't want to kill me if I betray her with the bitch around the corner. " Said jumping to threeaces.

And raising their legs and pushing when they kicked falling both to the ground and rolling they fought on the floor holding their arms and legs.

" I would never have a relationship with alphas if it were like you three – Growl amid the jerks and kicks rolling on the ground.

And with which I speak and simple, I don't like to relate to world-conquering monsters. "I said pulling his arm.

" Let alone have a package with you two. " He said moving away.

\- I've never tried to conquer the world. " J' onn said pulling him and giving an armbar like a boa constrictor he got tangled in him and trapped him for the back between his trapped legs...

You're not going to get away with it. - Said Superman grabbing him by the arm and kissing him with fury, trying to pull gently after he looked into his eyes and the man knelt again he pulled his arm and Diana stood behind him and hugged him she said.

\- Come on... - whispered in his ear licking and rubbing his penis on his little ass.

"You need to try. " He said.

"Come on, just allow us to give ourselves a chance, just allow us to worship you. " Whispered.

\- Allow us to offer pleasure. " Said Superman kneeling on his feet touching his hips and squeezing he approached his groin he rubbed his face and then he said.

– Please just give us a chance to show how and have an alpha between your legs, show how and the affection of an alpha show what it would be like to have the true potential of an alpha.

Clarck. "He tried to warn... -I can't... - I was trying to let go.

And = thus falling back to the ground and pulling both two and fighting in the middle of all this they rolled to the ground and kicked and struck he tried to crawl away,

\- Come on... - Ronroned in his ear lips sucking his neck.

"You could try. - Said Superman

And he was pressed on the floor by J' onn looked like a mix of green and white limbs.

In a moment of carelessness he got loose from his arms and letting go of his braços he kittented and kicked Su'scrotch andsqueezing Diana's bruised breasts.

And bothof the fighters squealing and gasping, he crawled and tried to run almost crawling, but was caught and pulled him in a new attempt to kick Superman's groin

And he had his legs away by j'onn's hands, and then when the amazon holding his arms in a sandwich filling he began to bite Diana's arm that screamed.

And then striking his back pulling the man and then a headbutt and then a kick he had his leg pinned again by J' onn like a boa constrictor again, and away pressed by firm and muscular bodies.

\- Just one chance... – Begged Superman pulling his belt was pulled amid the bodyfight.

And then opening he pulled his torn calcas without any warning like rags.

And his knee-high and torn calcas in the process as he took out revealing his red boxer and tearing her down and lowering him to the middle of the cochas he whispered and said.

" Let us appreciate and revere your body. –

And Diana in front of him pressing their bodies he was on top of Diana and trapped seeing her breasts loose and getting little kisses.

And J' onn from behind holding his braços above the head.

All of them bruised and torn clothes in diana's case extensive marks of burns, cut and bites and Superman, less of course j' onn after all he was a shapeshifter.

And there were several puncture wounds from his shoulders, face and legs and his chest and Batman his clothes being ripped from their bodies and in the process torn what's left just, their balls, mask, gloves and cape.

Diana ducked more and closer to her groin and opened her calcas tearing in the process, and his little kisses and on his increasingly hard penis picking him up and kissing him he moaned and licked his head picking up the limb in his hands he moaned.

\- Come on, come on, give us a chance if you don't like it, we're not going to push anymore. "J' onn said.

\- I'm going to fight to the end... - Rosnou - You're not going to have anything easier. " Said squeered.

It's okay. " Said Superman, J' onn pressed himtoopen his legs.

And he felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering and tearing the rest of his calcas he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of their bodies raising their legs...

" It's going to be the hard way. " I said.

In the universe there are three types of beings that can have natural lubricants in their penis the so-called alphas of Themycera, Martians and Kryptonians and they have male reproductive organs,even if theyhave the physical appearance of a woman, like Diana, without her adam's apple or women are also well-ended.

Just close to the middle of the neck, both can stick with invisible glands and only visible if in case their monthly heat cycle are always with beautiful and attractiveappearances.

And these secrete pheromones and their hormones go to peak by increasing their intensity a hundred times more in the heat cycles of five days of the heat season.

And it was three days in the menstruation phase and go through reproductive cycles and the master heat of a maximum of five days and then six days of menstruation.

He kicked both and punched and managed to untangle himself and ran into the cave while landing his stopped helicopter he went out and ran trying to avoid all of them didn't take minutes to get back to his old action...

He was going to close the cave by activating security protocols, but before he sealed the cave he was caught by one hand and pushed from the controls trying to defend himself...

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

"Its smell and so strong is impregnating the air.

And Bruce looked frightened and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an offering in his ear and had pulled from the steel man's arms and his lips taken byDiana.

And this woman who hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing her hard, hard penises and hugged by J' onn who sucked her lips next to all of them fighting to get into her mouth and sucking and pulling and biting her neck.

\- You don't think you should stop having occasional sex withprostitutes. – Praised the wonder woman in her ear sucking her lips and having herneck nibbling by J' onn.

\- No, Diana, no – Batman said for the first time trying to loosen the grip moving away from wonder woman and pushing her out of her way, but J' onn, he held on his hips and Superman rubbed his hard limb without her little scratches...

\- You know I gave it a chance, but I can get on with it and I didn't say it would be with you. " Bruce said.

"I have no reason to have a relationship more than you intervening or snooping or even meddling in my life, besides you and a teammate. - Said.

And you apologized and now you want to suffocate me, with you the same goes for anyone in the league, my life my rules my rules – Rosnou.

And the bat man while the man himself tried to help his teammate.

" That goes for anyone. " He growled toward Superman who was trying to get closer.

\- What's wrong after all, it would be much better to stick with a fixed alpha of character, at least try... – Made a movement of his pelvis.

And the bat man from entering into a seven-month relationship that had ended and while he knew the Amazon princess had ended his relationship with Steve.

And he was soon trying to have a relationship with Superman and the two wanted to pressure him and they were with J' onn.


	30. Chapter 30

20

"We want to have a relationship together.– J' onn whispered prevented him from trying to loosen up.

"But you have a relationship with Lois. "I was trying to argue.

" Before... - Said Superman.

"I had to start a relationship with Lois and his comings and goings, but we broke up... – He said.

"You don't remember, we broke up.

\- I've said it a few times before and I'm going to repeat it, I'm an omega who likes other omegas, at least that's what everyone thought. " He said trying to loosen himself from thegrip.

And he already has a family.

And I'm not going to create another one and if one day I create it won't be with three monsters, if it's to have sex I can choose any woman. - Hesaid.

"And less when i suffocate and then I said I would try. - Isaid.

"And I have no sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight.

And moving away from wonder woman and heading towards another direction he was trying to loosen up from Clarck's grip when Diana returned, but was once held by diana's arm with a decided expression.

\- Would you prefer weak, submissive omegas than a woman of character? Diana asked angrily. "I'm not going to let it. " Rosnou.

\- Diana, I don't do a relationship, I don't intend to have a relationship. "He said turning around and putting an end to the conversation.

You said you'd forgive us. " Said wonder woman.

\- Omegas are weak, Bruce. " said towards him Wonder Woman.

\- Your bitch... - Rosnou towards you. " I'm a fucking omega. And so he tried to pull the arm from the iron grip of the amazon.

"But you and different, I will do everything to get you – Diana by giving a squeeze to her arm and before the dark knight gives the beads and following his ways.

\- You know we love you, who care, have wondered what it would be like as us as your companions a two alpharelationship together alongside the most powerful omega. " Said Superman.

\- Do you prefer weak, submissive women and three powerful alphas? "Growled the man of steel.

\- You're not going to get away from us, we're going to do everything we can to be between your legs. " J' onn said licking his lips.

The bat man tried to pull his eyes widened through the backs of the white displays he moaned and tried to escape and before he took another step he spoke trying to loosen himself

\- Correction, I prefer women who do not have responsibility and do not want a prolonged relationship without responsibilities and who does not force me to do what I do not want, everything I want and sex without compromise. - Disse.

\- We're going to take care of you... - You've ronroned the man of steel towards you.

I don't need you to take care of me. "Said the bat man.

"And that you don't want to kill me if I betray her with the bitch around the corner. " I said. "I would never have a relationship if I were the three of you. - Rosnou. -

And with which I speak and simple I don't like to relate to world-conquering monsters. "I said pulling his arm.

" Let alone have a package with you two. " He said moving away.

You're not going to get away with it. - Said Superman picking him up by the right arm and J' onn by the left there was now a pile of limbs and kissing him with fury.

And each of them pulling him, trying to pull gently after he looked into his eyes and the man knelt again he pulled his arm and Diana was behind and hugged him she said

\- Come on... - whispered in his ear licking and rubbing his penis on his little ass.

"You need to try. " He said.

"Come on, just allow us to give ourselves a chance, just allow us to worship you. " Whispered.

\- Allow us to offer pleasure. "J' onn said coming out of his snake shape and kneeling on his feet touching his hips and squeezing him approaching his groin he rubbed his face and then he said.

– Please just give us a chance to show how and have an alpha between your legs, show how and the affection of an alpha show what it would be like to have the true potential of an alpha.

Clarck. "He tried to warn... -I can't... - I was trying.

\- Just one chance... – Begged J' onn by pulling his belt and opening him pulled his pants up to his knee revealing his boxer and lowering down to the middle of the cochas he whispered and J' onn said. " Let us appreciate and revere your body.

Little kisses and on his increasingly hard penis picking him up and kissing him he moaned and licked his head picking the limb in his hands he moaned.

\- Come on, let's give us a chance if you don't like it, we're not going to push anymore. " I said.

It's okay. - Said and so felt Diana kneeling behind him the three lowering her calcas he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of her body raising her legs...

Bruce recalled something while they were bent to do sexo with those three.

There was on the island of Themycera, a separation of castes, as there were no men, only in women over the centuries.

And the women were adapting and so dominant and submissive women all warriors appeared, were divided between omega and alphas.

In both cases only female omegas they have the ability to and generatechildren, but female omegas are,and the only ones that can generate children omegas are always female, but in the case of males.

And having below their normal penis and the female vagina and they may not generate female beta fetuses are not hermaphrodite, but in all classes an alpha and exclusively feminine with male reproductive organs next to their vaginas.

Even those who appear to be women they are endowed with male sexual organs with androgygenous physiognomy and may have appeared female external physics in the case of wonderwoman.

And it was like all alpha women on paradise island born with feminine appearance and endof penis but have no vagina having breasts and sculptural body.

And they had four reproductive organs the alphas had two smaller and secondary reproductive organs where it would be the soft palate as if long eels with irons on their tips...

A vagina below the main penis and tentacles around the penis and testicles were internal that served to attach themselves and bind to the female reproductive organ and also lay eggs.

And these eggs were transparent...

And these organs that were inside their bodies thanks to the stinger who held themselves when they started placing these eggs they inserted could have sex by the tentacles that connected to the organ that they would have sex and or mating...

And to the main penis and opened and were trapped for half an hour laying soft and gelatinous eggs that without intervention burst in half an hour inside the body and trickled with semen and lubricant.

And it was physically feminine, but in fact being an alpha and a hermaphrodite, as a male functional hermaphrodite these are not able to generate within themselves.

The alphas in general having testosterone peak when approaching an omega in heat or menstruation are able to smell and feromoniums.

And in the case men were trapped anyway, but they were not fertilized and after half an hour they fell after sex.

And having testosterone and territorial attacks inducing to satisfy omega in its sexual frenzy and its attraction and thirsty by marking, able to satisfy an omega in heat.

Omegas when penetrated by an alpha, and whose fluids exchanged inside exchange DNA and bitten into his gland for analpha, worked the same way with a succubus or incube...

But they do not reproduce just having sexual contact without actually fertilizing the eggs and at the same time are able to increase their resistance without a stimulus and possibly a fellow wine.

And they had their sexual energy sucked in the middle of sex, but nothing prevents it from becoming tougher, and so by having a bond it could keep expanding their attraction fascination.

And initially acquire the same physical abilities without increasing the density of your body healing factor a thousand times more potent and depending on your partner and are able to be sexuallyactive.

And also accelerated metabolism physically capable of regenerating and healing from injuries more quickly and connected as a lifelong companion and thus being able to live longer than ordinary expectation.

But only female omegas are able to generate, an alpha does not have this ability.

Their life connection can be broken by omega in various cases including betrayal mistreatment and when an alpha does not fulfill its duty with an omega in its marriage vows or violence.

The penis of an alpha and long and with glands of one no at the barbed tip like that of a tiger and a tiger and a cat, but only presenting this characteristic being excited.

And at the time of mating increasing twice the size of the normal penis, the no gets trapped inside the vagina or the naked ofthe omega just him never giving a noin betas or alphas at the time of mating.

And theu then at any time of sex in view of sex and penetration capable of prolonged sexual acts and insemination meanwhile...

That does not decrease the no will not be able to leave the vagina or the opening of the omega trapped until ejaculate or have one in the complete and reach your gland and at least three orgasms in the alpha and four on the omega.

In the case of omega in the heat season to a sexual frenzy where it enlarged orgasm and reach grant twice as many times as normal the amount of orgasms the omega loses control of your body.

And even your consciousness without any logic just having five days of sex and sexually active wet and ready at the time of heat and until the menstrual cycle and two days after the end of the menstrual cycle.

And being some kind of sex festival on the island...

Even years later they were fragile and influenced and their heat cycles placed like fragile pets so there were no omegas in the Amazon army, and were not susceptible to any sexualillnesses.

Andthe going so were common among omegas between their reproductive cycles and maternity leave that their menstrual cycles lasted at least fifteen days and a maximum of eighteen days...

Normal heat cycles lasted two to four days sexual frenzy and then falling into unconsciousness when an omega was attached to an alpha and its gland was bitten at the base of the adam'sapple.

And andles bonded were a lifelong bond would have a mate they could enjoy a long life depending on the alpha they could share the same skill.

And his abilities even powers a tram that would only run from one while he mated he could enjoy his pheromônium secretariat skillsthe intense that would make any man on his knees.

While it was around him he would make a mating with any man the omega would lose control would lose his reason and lose his mind in the sex sexual frenzy or just withinhibitors.

And they would fall into unconsciousness, but Bruce was different he wasn't even close to an omega as an alpha, at that time he was an incubus that arose with genetic mutations and even with the inhibitors he could last for days and his sexual frenzy made him want to take it all down and mate.

The good side would be if she mated with a goal-human he could enjoy paranormal alien magic power and even faster regeneration acceleratedhealing.

And depending on how mate mainly in the first sexual experience he was the omega of high-level sexual pheromone equaled that of the poisonous Era.

They could make anyone kneel at their feet and do whatever their frenzy wanted was twice the time inducing lust and fascination, but only wore onomegas.

The island was totally different from the world of patriarchy they had moved to reproduce and with this isolated themselves from the rest of the world.

And he never used it in male alphas in his deepest thoughts, he wondered what it was like to use in alphas even the remnants of his heat he already thought of risking, but never had confidence to try and never imagined using his caste as an excuse...

The penis of a female alpha was equal in size both similar to a male alpha, but without the barbs and thorns and penetration of a male alpha was longer and more different.

And then he had no experience with male alphas not even with female alphas and in this case selina's knowledge in question the Cat Woman herself...

Bruce never liked having sex thought about having sex with the same sex, didn't feel a submissive and not even gay...

And always had sex with occasional women, but since it became Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the same people to be exact he never had anal penetration.

And neither seriously thought of only once in his life and occasional sex nor mating in his heat period only after in a matter in fact he was afraid to bind to any alpha was neither a viable or reliable option...

This was the first time I was getting fucked...

And there was Diana an alpha by complete with large and wide penis larger than himself, and of good size equaling with the other two...

But those three who ripped off their clothes from the process and so being sucked and licked and Clarck sucking licks his anus and Diana sucking his penis, J' onn and he writhed his tentacles by getting into it.

And that pushed and alternated in his teachings that sucked his anus,he was put aside.

And each of them playing with their balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking their hips and thus changing position while Diana sucking heranus.

And by moving each of her buttocks he moaned and recurled she was sticking her tongue and fucking her anus and so and J' onn who changed places and ate her ass, too.

And increasingly fast tongue in and out and faster and more, and seriously, and with them joining their fingers joining them one at a time were different insistent and stubborn trying to all cost him achievements.

And he felt the bulbous tentacles and his suction cups entering more and more inside him, he felt stretching his walls.

They were writhing inside him he gasped and moaned, and they were pulsating inside him pouring what he thought was lubricating soaking inside him.

\- You kids, that's not fair. " He resfoqued. I can't. "He choked.

\- I'm going to forge you to accept us then... - And before you said more, he was hugged and kissed and cuddled he felt each of his hard penises rubbing in hiscrotch.

And he still felt that hot liquid coating his inside he felt humming and moaning more, he felt damp and ready and felt draining and his hands closer every time trying to get into his underwear he tried to walk away

\- Then... All this... - He said.

"You will beg for more... - Ronronava Diana.

No, not really, Kal? ... - Whispered sinfully... – J' onn?

\- Giving us one more chance, a chance to show what and yummy? " Asked Kal.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been totally excused yet. - I said

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

"His smell is tãthefort is impregnating the air. - Looked scared and realizing late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an pantyde in his ear.

And he had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana who hugged him she moaned and J' onn writhing like a snake behind him.

And sticking inside his anus, and everyone was rosnandoand sucking his body playing with his balls, behind him rubbing his hard, stiff penises

\- Did not try to defend themselves pushing, but were iron grips, they pressed their bodies together Superman swallowed his penis in a bulge and made him scream his penis being sucked with super speed to super força.

And the tongue, theh, my god tongue was hot a hot cave without control holding on the head of kryptonian.

And he stuck those tentacles would be a secondary penis inside him smooth and iteinside him there was something rough that he felt in the suction cups...

And andle moaned and lamented at the same time the stimulus multiplied the wonder woman by sticking her tongue in her anus he tried to loosen the fight between reason and pleasure...

\- Wait... - He felt the hands of the man of steel squeezing his testicles the wonder woman's tongue in his anus playing with his walls... - Stop... J' onn's tongue and fingers within sI anus.

No... Slowly... – He begged in the midst of every tongue and tentacles secondary penises were many writhing and fighting inside him and while he himself fought with hims.

"Let's just let us love your body...

"Wait... - Groaned suffocated. " Everything... - Said choking and resfoleging

All... - And a pinch and something ironing your prostate.-...

\- That we want and give you pleasure. - Whispered Superman in the midst of the supples.

Another moan suffocated a choke amid snags and licks...

– I just want to... – Being swung your body pushed and pulled amid movement being sucked and licked and a tongue and tentacles and hands on your testicles squeezing and pinching the hot cave.

And then swallowing your penis, tongue the tentacles more and more... background and inside it... The tongues the tentacles and fingers.

And they writhed in every part of it inside his hole coming in and out faster and faster than he could take for the first time.

" Well... - Oh... god... Hot... But... – He said and so felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering her ribs tearing in the process, he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of his body raising her legs...

And one leg was raised he was put aside.

Bruce has never had sex with men, has never been penetrated, has always had sex with occasional women, but since becoming Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the same people.

And unless the cat woman himself, to be exact he no longer had time to have a real relationship, just once in his life and occasional sex.

And neither mating in his heat period only after in a matter of fact he was afraid to connect with anyone was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those three who ripped off their clothes and Clarck who sucked his penis, playing with their balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking her hips and Diana sucking her anus, and J' onn holding his leg up andoccupied.

And the shape of uma snake with fingers shapedand tentacles coming in and out of her anus joining Diana,moving each away from herbuttocks.

And he honed, moaned and resfoled she was sticking her tongue and her secondary penis from within her good and each of them fucking her ânus seriously.

And j' onn that increased his fingers and snawed his tentacles forming a big finger inside and outside his once virgin hole...

And with them joining their fingers joining them one at a time, they were different insistent and stubborn trying at all cost achievements it even forthat.

And the real fuck in the cave moaned and felt the man of steel open his legs and his conflicting thoughts expanded flying to Clarck's worst enemy

He had his legs open and away he moaned and moaned amid diana and j'onn's fingers that entered his anus,he knew that if he let the three have sex with him that wouldn't be the only time.

And they were secondary penis tentacles snaking inside him writhing vibrating and pulsating dripping lubricant and semen...

And it was mais thefingers entering deeper and deeper the feeling of his penis being sucked by Clarck he felt the tongue that was most like long soft and smooth tentacles and was inviting by the fingers and fingers.

And the tentacles playing and curling up in it and playing with their testicles and getting harder and harder penis your vagina and your other hole...

Each sucking one side and when less expected Diana was getting up he hugged her hips while the steel man sucked his penis by opening his legsmore.

And playing with her testicles squeezing and pinching feeling Diana's shorts coming down she had taking out and exposing her huge penis and tentacles snaking and writhing around him, and so he was pushed into Clarck's mouth.

And then that swallowed him by squeezing his testicles and those tentacles writhing and curling around penises and he let out a scream when a stinger came out and held himself at the tip of the entrance of his urethra, and then he seemed to suck willingly...

And there was something he would write down for after he had some substantial something he had in this stinger that induced his penis to get harder and he shouted a mixture of pain and pleasure his penis was sore of pleasure and pain.

He felt and saw stars when his legs open he felt Diana's penis pressed into her inlet somehow, wet of his saliva he felt and felt coming in and on and soon J' onn after some time when they alternated between them.

And that by a work of his physiology stretched his penis toward his anus, inserting him this same Martian was close to his feet, if it were not for the fact that he could be.

And whatever it was from his body he couldn't think of anything else he felt going through every ring of muscle snapping and snapping and screaming squeering, while he entered he moaned and lamented.

He didn't know how much more Diana's penis would enter or how much J' on could fit, one came in the other skirt, seemed to have no end, coming in and going, so deep, so deep.

And sticking deeper and deeper, and he felt the tentacles smaller and writhing more and sticking himself by making him panting.

and so arching her back, he felt she would lick her neck, she holding on to her hips sinking her nails and so the less expected.

And in the end beating his penises inside until the tentacles writhed and pulsated inside him curling like snakes and while Clarck sucked his penis.

And holding on to the inside of his little scratches while Diana withdrew from inside him and J' onn managed to stay as long as possible inside him until he reached the walls until he reached his prostate and tentacles and testicles.

And it made him panting and they trapped themselves inside him, there was what he imagined letting go of the urethra entrance a wire like a thin rope and the stinger tip.

And being at that time holding up and when the penis came out, he left that cord whose stinger tip trapped inside him and pressing his prostate firmly leaving him excited and that when he entered the cord.

And that then pulled and held like spring by holding back into the crack of the penis and beat pressing by pinching and pressing his prostate and stimulating more giving as trapped springs pounding at that point that made him scream.

And so each of them throwing roars and starting to hit in and out, next to Clarck who sucked him.

And so she without waiting for him to get used to starting to suck from the base the tip of the penis on his penis head on her tip massaging and shaving his teeth at the same increasing speed as the inand out of Diana's penis and J'onn'spenis.

And without expecting to get used to his growls and sore splinters on his neck hugging his little cochas he moaned screaming and misreaking by leaving the tip of the penis that was barbed and sore was huge and was stuck in his prostate those irons of both heroes...

And it was an alpha futanari woman, and a mast inside it of J' onn was also barbed, trapping inside it, each of them were well-endowed and that stocked him with ferocity and speed by hitting his testicles on his buttocks, pounding with gallows and ferocity his loins were stocked.

He felt the triple stimulation, the stockings attached to Clarck's lips on his penis he felt Clarck's hands guide Diana'spenis.

And right inside it an angle that made him scream and offer and his screams reverberate through the cave he felt moaning scream and J' onn when one, the other came out.

And J' onn who seemed to change angles inside his anus, he moaned and moaned and knocked inside from outside him, fast was a penis and he saw the testicles on a tip...

The frantic movements the beats in their bodies hit the right blow to his prostate, inside his hole stretched and that tightened around testicles and penises.

And for every stockpile, every shock wave beat his prostate was attacked mercilessly without sessar.

And without any kindness she beat the pain of penetration the trouble of the stockwork, united to the pleasure hallucinating waves of beats full of fire and pleasure.

And his blows reminded him why he hadn't had sex for so long that he had almost two and a half yearsold, even without encounters with the cat woman...

Please, please... – E ele tentava em meio as estocada fundas fortes e profunda e seus gemidos e rugidos em seus ouvidos ele gritava resfolegava gritava e os sons eram ouvidos pela a revoada de morcegos que guinchavam.

And they were now flying out of the cave he felt his penis being sucked his eyes arching his spine his hard penis pumped and sucked him and moaned screamed without control increasingly hoarse and hallucinating.

He had a sexual experience with Selina, but nothing compared to it spurred the shock-waves electricity stars that roamed his body waves of energy that passed through every pore he screamed and listened to his growls she beat and beat.

"God... I'm sorry... – The long penis beating and beating, he hit his prostate and another that hit that point inside him, and when one, the other came out, at his g point of a man.

And with more speed and more gallows, reaching without mercy and without rest your prostate, passing through each wall each muscle a mixture of pleasure and pain.

And they came with the skin-slapping blows against the skin and screamed and passed through his rings as he screamed and screamed and so he felt his walls contracting.

" Please. – Amid their cries and laments and his hands on Clarck's head that sucked at the same speed they were quick and brutal, their groans and cries and laments and resinuded and screaming and each of their groans and every cry.

\- There... There... - please... - Then... - Moaned, amid the stockings and breathless the skin slaps coming in and out and hitting his prostate reaching inside his hole that was increasingly stretched.

And beats with speed were so brutal and he felt coming through his eyes the stratum and waves of pleasure he moaned the heat and waves of electricity pleasure and walking through his body coming in and out and more screams he moaned.

\- Please... Please... – I'm going to... – Another deep-stored stockof and both sides, and reaching his prostate willingly, a point in his anus, they squeezed and pinched histesticles, and his prostate he said in the midst of it, these beats mixing pain and pleasure.

\- I'M GOING to COME... – Moaned amid his screams, when he enjoyed inside Clarck's mouth, feeling that stinger on his tip and around that thread of stinghe felt his penis pulsate was like it sucks his semen.

And pulling his orgasm out of it hurt and felt a powerful orgasm simply because it would insert itself like a hose or a catheter inside it.

And it was semen yarn and he felt tightenon on both sides, he felt the man swallow every drop every white spray from inside hispenis.

And going through every part of his tip length, without any of them stopping hitting through his growls, the base scraping his teeth in his length he felt pinching and shaving his teeth on the tip of his penis.

On his head like a superpotent lollipop hefelt, he faster the same way Diana isto goavaand folded his hips toward Clarck's hot mouth he held on to his penis.

And while he continued to suck at the same time as he forged a multiple orgasm and he felt something inserting inside him by fucking that tentacle attached to his urethra.

And he felt an early hardening he felt his abused anus contracting with spasms felt each of them hard inside him with his hole contracting, and contracting around the Martian's penis and Diana."

And those strands of tentacles with irons stuck in his prostate and pulling and pushing inserting back into the penis of each of them pushing and pulling.

And waves and more waves of enjoyment and the power of her hot and sinful mouth and yet Diana beat and beat the skin tapas against skin and J'oon.

And that somehow he wore his tentacles and squeezed his balls, in the process and beat something inside him that made him scream scandalously.

And the vertical angle he moaned and moaned his cries reverberated throughout the cave, his thoughts were conflicting that he did not know how Alfred did not yet appear as any of his children came to the cave yet, the strong and deep tapas.

\- Then... There... Please... Then... - He didn't know how it didn't hurt yet and hurt him he felt pain and pleasure mixed the barbed penis stuck in his prostate pulling and beating and that penis inside vagina salt.

Tears flowed with pain and pleasure the heat waves the waves of electricity he felt heat in his low womb he felt his penis on his walls he felt beat and the wonder woman growled and licked as she entered, she whispered sinful things.

And growling and him screaming in the middle of the stockwork, and he felt pain and pleasure and his anus and the walls of his hole contracting and trapping each more of those penises that stocked him his own penis being sucked by Clarck's mouth.

And that hardened him more and more and so he moaned and his hands and his testicles crumpled and massaged he groaned and his disjointed screams he moaned and whined.

\- There... There... There... There... Ai... - I... Please... - Groaned amid the frantic beats.

\- Please... - Coming in and out when he felt still hard pressed in his mouth and swallowing last time groans and sinful whiners and whiners, he felt the steel man drop hispenis.

And he was hard holdinghim and stroking him amid the beats, pumping and as he let go of his penis and pulled the stinger next to his secondary organ, and climbing caressing his body groping his body amid the beats, whispering in his ear sucking the lobe of his ear and talking.

" Feel your taste. - And kissing his lips he moaned amid the musky and salty taste, passing his tongue in every part heaven, and mouth playing with histongue.

And he was moaning he felt the beats amid groans and hugging interlaced hands squeezing buttocks and tight legs.

And when he felt in the midst of growling the wonder woman cumin within him amid the beats and J'on nequally potent cum inside his wrinkled hole,and kissing him pulling amid the last stockings.

And so being embraced by the three of some were he pulled his face while the bat man held on hisshoulders and the man of steel, were ten inches longer and larger in both sizes.

And high by the wonder woman the same height he felt her massaging her body in the middle of the last, squirted in her anus his opening he felt dripping from her opening when, he was pulled in the midst of it all.

Hugging in the arms of wonder woman towards him they lowered he felt being pulled from four on top of her while lying on the ground with the man ofsteel.

Andbehind them he felt his legs open and wonder woman lying on the floor, near in his groin he began sucking his penis the fours bat man on the floor the wonder woman kissing and sucking her nipples and biting while pumping his penis.

Her long, smooth hands groping her body, her hard penis being pumped and she crawled over and over and her face toward her groin, he felt hertouching.

And then pulling her little scratches he resined with a single engulfed, she swallowed his length he moaned her swaying breasts rubbing him in a lewd motion.

And he knew that by finding that she had the same secondary tentacles and that stinger who held on to his urethra and induced an orgasm he felt sucking and sucking his semen.

He felt her pinching her testicles massaging and saliva dripping and dripping from her mouth and mouth every time he arrived at a peak of pleasure his consciousness mixed reason and madness pleasure.

And he felt that blow inside him.

And trying to loosen up and rising was pulled aside again, moaning and being sucked, sinful mouth sucking his testicles and going further toward hispenis.

And sucking from length to base he felt euphoric faster and faster, pushing and pulling, were faster and faster, they and moaned and shouted from four shaking his head.

And his screams he screamed and moaned and so the four listening and feeling Superman opening his legs and sticking his fingers and tongue into his anus,and J'onn positioning himself behind him toward his back hole.

And while sucking his hole he moaned and screamed feeling his fingers and the man of steel, in front of him and J'onn behind, his fingers sticking stocking opening his legs more and sucking diana and superman semen.

And sucking J'onn's semen, from inside him sucking and sticking his tongue, and the tentacles vibrating and biting, he screamed at every blow, he felt his fingers coming deeper and deeper into it.

And being scissored inside him more fingers spreading his cheeks and those tentacles curling up and pulsating inside him.

He felt a zipper, Superman's calca zipper lowering trying to turn saw a huge penis barbed with an equal stinger in physiognomy, but twice that of Diana, with curved tip and massaging her penis he separated more.

And cramming her buttocks, and positioning his penis in his vagina, while J' onn positioned it in his stretched hole he felt going in and through his walls.

Diana massaging her little scratches and sucking her penis rising by her hips her hands, the penis was bigger than his was large wide barbed and larger than his own moaning trying to loosen himself from the iron embrace the steel penis.

" Please... please Clarck... no... - Moaned through the penis coming into it the big penis washurting.

And it was cramped inside it tears trickled from his eyes his screams were even more acute he felt divided in half he felt very narrow would not fit.

And J' onn who was bigger to take it from behind as far as front, it was hard to bear.

\- You are... So yummy... - Coming in and out. - So tight... while sticking his penis hard, wide and long

"I never imagined such a thing, being inside you...

\- The Fuck... - Coming in and out he wanted to loosen up and felt the wonder woman retreat from sucking her penisshe was on her face kissing her face, and whispering while Superman positioned herselfin her hole.

And next to him, he lay on top of his loins and massaged his body his waist, kissing his shoulders he had never carried such a large penis in his hard erect and large voluminous life.

And being caressed by Diana and J' onn who also came in until he hit her prostate, which whispered hugging her shoulders and Superman.

And beside him hugging his shoulder and stroking his nipples kissing his shoulders.

He said stopped in big hard moments and within him the four and J' onn behind him and his legs wide open he whispered.

" All right... All right... – Ronronou stroking his hips massaging his buttocks as if calming a horse...

Shiiiiii. " He said.

"You can handle it, it's going to be fine. " Kisses on his shoulders and neck he moaned shaking his head.

\- Clarck... J'onn... Please... - Groaned.

\- I can't... - And other groans and tears came.

\- You're too big.

Massaging his little scratches, he felt kisses and his face and lips and rubbing and squeezing his little scratches and arms, and delicately Diana retreated in the middle of her legs and slowly sucking her penis from tip tobase.

And gradually increased the speed, and played with his testicles he moaned and felt the retreat of Clarck and J' onn at the same time and each of them.

And removing his penis from inside his hole,he felt Clarck's barbed tip insidehishole and J's barbedponta onn into his hole behind him.

He felt to withdraw gradually he felt groaned, he moaned and resinted he moaned and felt to remove only the tip inside him he felt him coming in and again passing through hisrings.

And holding on hiships each of them on one side from the front and back and a sparseof blows when one entered the other skirt, which was sucking his penis, right at the tip.

And someone behind them hugging his shoulders holding on to his hips, he positioned him knew it would hurt, but did not know how much, they gave rhythmic stocles, and each of them hit a point where he made him hum and moan.

And he screamed and so coming out again and he touched down he knew the pain and pleasure he felt and felt fuck with more and more speed, and each of them faster and faster, he felt hitting his prostate in his hole.

And with more and more gallows and more speed he beat in and out he felt his penis getting harder and harder to come to life and into Diana's mouth.

The spurt the tripled pleasure, the fact that Diana sucks from end to base with the increasing speed at the same speed that Superman did by beating and beating their bodies and J' onn and moving increasingly frantic, skin slaps againstskin.

And the tentacles coming in and out writhing around the main penis felt throbbing and pulsating curling and fucking hitting directly inside it reaching his prostate and the thread with the stinger stuck in prostate salt propelting like spring going and Coming.

And andle screamed louder and louder the pain of penetration of a penis like that in his hole,and the fact of mercilessly reaching his prostate, his G-spot, his roars and moans behind his ear and lips licking his lobes.

And while he began to moan while hearing every hoarse voice and moaning and growling sinful things he gasped and refoleged he felt hitting and hitting his testicles on hisbuttocks.

And beating and beating when one came in the other skirt, but never without removing the thread of the stinger that held the tip of the penis and was inserted as dento of the urethra of these heroes ...

And in his crotch, he felt hitting and hitting in and out, pinching his nipples scratching the floor, nothing holding anything that could be a backup anchor those blows made him scream and slap her.

And he was pulled and pushed, banging and beating him screamed and gasped with each thrust pounding more and faster, the steel man sawing his teeth he pulled.

"Oh, ah... Please... - You've groaned oh my god... oh, ah aha aha ha. – His cries and laments he moaned and moaned at every stocky he felt his lips sucking and sucking his penis with the same speed of the beats on his anus and vagina.

And the beating of the testicles, beating his buttocks and hips. and in his hips, and his body convulsing with the waves of electricity that roamed his body, waves of electricity stars that seaped his vision, lights that lastled by drying it, which is the stockpiles.

And each of those penises, trapped inside his body, with him toothed leaning against his chest that he had not taken off his shirt with Superman emblem, there was the warm warmth of his heart the chest and the sweat of alien smell.

He had felt the smell of sweat and full of mating and knew that was not the common smell of human sex there was the smell of alien mating sex, the cry of a goddess ofwar.

And it came with the strong, intoxicating smell of sex from a Kryptonian and savagery, the semen he knew was his sucked from Diana.

And he came with the same increasing speed and the same savagery, he felt pain and pleasure mixing in his body and J' onn who both beat with ferocity and despair madness.

Turning his face via Superman without being able to contain his own power he literally had his eyes of heat turning to the roof of the cave he set fire amid the stockpiles and pierced the cave sky in a red-raywave.

And it came with the radiating heat of both bodies, and Superman's lips at war with tongue and saliva, licking his eyes and felt the cold breath the ice on his face licking his lips.

And sucking his lips, entering his mouth struggling with his tongue while and the mandirected him his sight of heat to the ceiling of thecave,and diana's blue-shining eyes that came with lightning and energy.

And they were incandescent and bright that came as vibrations of their bracelets and their muscles were more prominent and increased and their body vibrated and also those blue rays that emerged like electricity from their eyes.

And J'onn who even sticking his penis inside his natural Martian form pointed and green his claws and his more elongatedshape.

And more long, green tentacles that arose from his tentaclebacks and he became less human and more Martian elongated body and tentacles entering his hole.

He moaned by sticking his hard, barbed penis to the pain and pleasure of each of them gave to him, andthe barbed penis was properly alien and he knew that alien physiology different fromhis.

And they came with stocking swoning amid his cries hugging his chest pinching his nipples and pulling him felt Diana posing with him pumping her kneeling penis in frontof her and his legs on either side ofSuperman,

And this one who hugged and held his hips, pushing and pulling and he felt the warmth of his eyes and J 'onn who had a more elongated shape and changed wildly crazedly.

And he had bright, glowing red eyes and sent psychic waves of pure pleasure toward the surrounding three all vibrated and objects floated.

And that whispered in his earsand sending his emotions into his mind, a telepathic cry, sensations, and his warm body that released vapors, he felt the warmth of mating and the full musk of sex that detached itself from them.

And of the three in frantic motion he felt the heat his nipples irritated his smoking bodies the heat in his ear, begging to stop was maddening and predatory.

\- Ronronou Superman and ronronated J 1onn, amid the stonaged.

"Oh, my God... Please... Please... - Stop... - You've offered in media the powerful stockwork. - Please... There... – In the midst of the stockandmore stockwork.

" Still speaking complete words. Said Superman.

"That's right, beg... – Rosnou J' onn amid the frantic stockpiles and accurate blows directly into his prostate.

Between the movements of their bodies together and the push of their hips and penisin and out hitting their testicles on their buttocks.

And the penis inside her vagina, almost at the tip of point G

Your... Son of a bitch... - Groaned choking and resfoleging. " You bastards...

\- I'm going to fuck your brains. " You promised Superman willingly.

\- I can't take it anymore... -reaching your prostate with gallows and speed trying to loosen up trying to get out of the hug and your abusedanus.

And his super stimulated prostate that was struck without mercy and ferocity and full of sex amid the attacks he felt he could no longer.

Their bodies stocking from inside and outside and the sensations and uncontrollability that had lost control for a long time, it drive the mixture of sensations, the heat embers the icy breath on hisneck.


	31. Chapter 31

20

And he saw that Superman was less human than he was known, and stealing kisses from his lips the invading tongue inside his mouth, fighting fordominance.

And that's when Superman's jaw opened up like he could change shape and an opening emerge that was from the nose crack to below his chin.

And he moved around opening and revealing teeth that came out of his tongue that was elongated as long as the two tentacles had secondary teeth.

And he stuck himself in his penis curling at the tip of his urethra crack and the other two inside his hole he stretched enough was like the jaw of a snake that widened only at the time of sexual ecstasy

And that it was that moment and saw that in the sky of his mouth and those two tentacles on the soft palate and that they came with the stingers and that he realized that they were actually sexual organs.

And there were cracks that served to secrete semen to which two mouths tried to claim him, he had lost a long time ago.

And the resining, his uncontrolled heart beating like a racehorse, couldn't stand the speed of theattacks.

And he ended up losing control and heat the maddening pleasure his low belly and his own penis inside Diana's hot cave and damp mouth.

And he felt cumined in his mouth saw in the middle of fog she swallowed all his semen he squeezed his walls in a scream receiving a growl from each of them who met oneago.

And the other in front, he screamed amid the attacks and his cries and laments and the euphoria and the warmth of the animalistic cry and felt Diana take from her mouth her penis.

Even without even stopping pumping your length stuck in your penis forcing you to a new orgasm...

And he screamed and groaned hoarsely and that's when she went upstairs and licked her chest and sucking her nipples by sucking him, each of them.

And pinching amid the attacks and so he gave a push by letting loose crawling trying to get out of the grip he was pulled the blows continued amid the fact Superman riding on him and J'onn from behind.

In his frantic blows he did not know if he would endure his hallucinating movements and squeered screams amid every bump each beat hitting his prostate and vagina, like ajackhammer.

And sticking all its length and leaving leaving just the tip and then screaming squeezing its inner walls around the hard penis and each side.

And reaching a point where it made him see stars waves of electricity that roamed his body each pore each part amid the snowfall of power.

He thought he couldn't get in the midst of pumping his penis by Diana's firm, warm, delicate and feminine hands his lips and occasional kisses he felt moaning scream and feeling the madness of conflicting emotions and at that time screaming and moaning and moaning and resfolegating.

\- Your dick... Your cock... – Groaned and feeling the v go comes uncontrolled the uncommunal beats and precise accurate beats hitting your prostate and other penis inside your hole...

And he wreath inghisuterus, that point those nerves, with speed rage like a crusher and screaming, her little scratches and hips being handled by strong and firm hands.

I eat you. "He said and the Superman movement in front of him beating inside him.

I am. "In the midst of the blows in front of him, and behind him coming a blow after a blow.

"That's right, my dick... – Rosnou J' onn. "I love you and desire your body. " He said. "And you're four, for me.

"Don't be so convinced. – One blow other constant beats.

" I'm not a simple prize yet. " He said in the midst of the stockwork.

" Don't take me for a quick fuck, for a helpless omega. " And so a squeered cry.

\- The way I'm you, and how we catch you, I think you are, and a long way from being helpless. " Isaid.

And any of them and not knowing sand not caring who spoke amid blows from his penis in his prostate.

" I fully agree. "Diana said in the midst of pumping her penis was well...

Accurate and for each stocked an acute and desperate scream amid kisses from his lips and tongues in his mouth.

"You may have beaten me, but there may not be a next time if you treat me badly. " I said.

And what we'll see. " They said.

\- But you're under me, I'm going to fuck you to the end. " I said. - And yes, there could be a next time. " I said.

And kisses licked lips and tongues and his frantic touches and amid skin-slapping against skin, he had his jaw handled caught by firm hands and taken by sinfullips.

And so both Diana, J' onn and Clarck took his lips and kissed him with fury and fervor and kissing him ardently and at that time he felt both Clarck and J' onn as he himself came and amid slaps and straight blows to his prostate with gallows.

At that time he fucked with gallows and precision and he felt enjoy and enjoyed along with Superman and J' onn and so fell amid the last rightblows.

And they were shallow-scoffed he enjoyed with a bow and in that bow at diana's hands both kissed and stroked her body.

And while Superman and J' onn enjoyed inside it the last stockpiles and so with sharp screams and swum and thus falling to the groundand withdrawing all their penis from their anus, with a wet suctionnoise,

And then came a squirt and her semen dripping from her hole,for his tremble little scratches, feeling to massage his buttocks.

And they came with little weak slaps and being caught by the arms of kryptonian and Martian.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Interrupted the bat man. – Superman jumped behind him pushing toward the wall by forging his legs open and trying to put his penis inside his stretched entrance...

"I haven't finished fucking your ass yet, Bruce.

\- I'm sorry... - I was trying in turn the wonder woman who slowly approached as if she was afraid to scare a wounded animal and very weak his raised hands.

Get out of here. " I said at the time walking away.

"Don't come any closer. " I said.

\- I said something that really wasn't to be said I didn't even think about the consequences. " SaidSuperman.

And sticking his penis into his abused anus he tried to push as much as he could.

And he knew that the drugs had not finished its effect, that at that time if it allowed Superman to continue to fuck him would be fucked for hours, then gathered forces.

And he managed to push the manaway from hislong-standing wet anus dripping semen and seeing Superman with erect penis and dripping.

Turned his back on the two he walked further than he could from them trying to get close to his arsenal when he opened several doors and compartments he had his hand away with gallows, and put on his shoulderturning.

And he raising his legs away, with strong hands and trying to fuck him by pushing while the Kryptonian ate the man, strong hands separating his legs, his hands looking for something that hit the two heroes amid the fucked upfront.

And pushing and pulling it stocking thepussy with gallows, those blows that made him lose reason, the stockpiled his screams mixed with the fact that this were just drugs.

And it was like it wasn't the steel man like he was afraid to break, but he didn't care about the gallows he wore when pushing his penis in and out.

\- I worry about you worrying a lot even if you could get hurt, but now I don't know what to think. " Hesaid.

And stocking with fury in and out his hard, barbed penis trapped inside his anus.

\- I just know that all this time I had fought alongside Bruce Wayne a handsome and powerful man. " Your legs open and away.

\- I really want to imagine a way for you to reconcile I understand now this can stay between us. - Said.

\- And that can change the precedents between alpha and omega Batman a true omega that does not need to be rescued, imagine only that. - It said.

And approaching more touching her face fucking her ass with fury his testicles beating her buttocks.

\- I always meant... - Clarck said resinulate in the midst of Bruce's stockand chokes, without realizing that he was fucking him in the midst ofguns.

And your hands looking for some non-lethal weapon in the midst of fucking.

" The world would be lost without heroes like you and like most other heroes... - Tried

\- The world doesn't need Batman there are thousands of vigilantes in Gotham it and totally replaceable, I'm no longer going to be the bat man and the bat man himself will retire from his life as a crimefighter.

And while there are still bones left... Whole bones in your body... a part of you full of pleasure and about to enjoy... and a part of you losing reason...

And a life to drive after all, that thick, big penis making him retreat loses his mind...

Andhow much looking for something, anything that fascinatesSuperman.

And getting that penis out of him, which was hitting directly on his prostate.

"Not while I don't forgive you. " It said while taking a kryptonite and bayacubomb.

And andle pushed him threw towards the man fromthe one, who caught off guard, but a sore pull from his penis from inside him.

And pushing the astonished steel man he looked suspiciously in his direction throwing him away, and pulling his hard penis into the process.

\- I don't understand... - I was trying. " I thought... That after we you, you're going to forgive us. - I said

\- I tend now. " He said. " I understand that the world needs Superman not Batman. " Hesaid.

And seguring on your buttocks with the pain of your openness. - You're right I'm an idiot that the world doesn't need me - It said

\- I'm going to fund gotham police and I'm not going to donate a substantial amount to the police and increase the resources of this precinct if this and the case...

\- Whoever said batman and replaceable, you're wrong the world needs you... – I was trying to argue J' onn by jumping towards you and catching him off guard and getting a scream as he penetrates his anus.

"You and a hero a great crime fighter... - I tried tothink.

And to no avail and in a way to loosen your legs raised to the top.

" Youdon't have to take it so seriously that everyone can say, the world won't understand that decision, I don't understand it myself.

\- Always, we feel love for you. " Said the man ofsteel.

And he was running towards him with his penis erect and dripping.

"I've always loved you. And now he caught him pulled por back.

And he stuck his penis with a tug and so began one enters and vertiginous ly comes out j' onn's penis skirt and De Clarck entered a real cacophony of sounds and screams

And so several arms and penises slipped to the ground trying to get into the same hole...

\- We never found a chance to tell you how much we love you. - I tried to tell Diana amid the blows taking J'onn's penis and sticking her shoved her from her pussy, hitting Superman's testicles in and out.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. " Said the wonder woman in the midst of powerful stockings.

\- Please... - Diana said.

\- Even if you don't beat me, even your penis inside me, I won't accept having sex whenever you want and for that you will have to beat me, if you don't beat me I won't accept to be fucked. " Rosnou.

When he angryly pushed Diana and kicked Clarck off guard, with all the gallows he can gather.

He ran towards his arsenal again and pulled out a strong lace of silver cuts he was looking for something else and found a lead box and there was kryptonite was bigger than hishand.

And Diana and Superman and J' onn granted him a sensation, a mixture of madness pleasure of love andhate, he put an open kryptonite next to him.

And the man screamed in pain and cining to the ground he moaned he screamed even more the greenish color rising on his face.

He ran towards Diana, she at her meeting and so when she least expected hertothrow a poorly designed punch towards her, he heard her scream as he struck ablow.

And incessantly and unsuccessfullyt as to let go of the spear that had crossed his shoulder and attached the cave wall he screamed angrily and at the time had curled the rope around his neck and saying.

\- This and a magic lacquer made by Hephaphus he kills everything he has counted on him for more than twenty minutes counting that he has been wrapped five times around the person. " I said.

"At that moment I wouldn't killyou.

And it was at least for him puder cause immense pain.

And how much curled up in the person and especially in contact with the skin and excruciating in fact he tortures with an incredible form of pain and instantburning to the point of plucking the skin with embers and callus.

And the pain and more spiritual say that he killed a thousand children who used their souls to cause pain directly in the mind and soul

And in this memento when he touched her skin a rock mark on relying on the skin something that as if he had in livingmeat.

And it was an immense burn on his neck and arms curling no longer took him back and his eyes widened and his scream for a moment.

And it was like he had trapped her in embers and her flesh cut from her skin without burnt anesthesia he didn't care about anything at that moment.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. "And his cry was heard beyond the cave and at that moment he did not expect anyone to come to hishelp.

And no person who saved her and her screams were loud shrill and every part of his body scratches, arms and legs and neck he took no more than second and every cry more acute and shrill than the other.

When on his neck he smiled as he put around his eyes like a blindfold, one of his hands stopped him and pushed him away he fell on thefloor.

And he saw that Superman even though he was on the cave floor still falling green in color and still watching his savior that it wasn't just one.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. - Threatened Diana by letting go with hers.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both.

\- I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in afight.

He kicked her several times with an elbow he used the rope he threw it toward the amazon and wrapped it up thus rising deep and bloody burns joining the burn collection.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "J' onn said with a miscalculated kick.

And you liked my dick. " Said the Martian.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch. And with that he strayed from a punch and punched and threw a somersault and running and deflecting kicks

He managed to reach the rope and amid Superman's movement that was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope on hot embers that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. – Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clarck, while he with a movement and a whip he threw the man who fell on top of the amazon.

And so with only a ray of electricity from one of the pistols that were activated as cave defenses, electricity discharged into theirbodies.

And then the electricity wasthrown both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. – The woman said moving away from Superman rising and both rising and giving impetus as she flew and headed to the cave sky and toward man and resuming the fight andSuperman.

And flying with a jerk of an elbow and driving the woman away on the other side of the cave with high speed, while the wonder woman falls and headed towards the other side Superman flew.

And he was already in jured and punctured his shoulder and pectoral and every part of his body, he hugged him and threw him pressing him on the wall, he tried to loosen himself from the grip.

And then when J' onn flew with him and saw that Diana was trying to lift and fly towards her when Diana returned, but was previously held by the arm by Superman.

And with a decided expression he ran, Batman took several daggers and began to fight.

\- Do you prefer weak, submissive women than a woman of character? He asked angrily defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I won't allow it. – Growled trying to loosen the two that both press in a hug and rip the daggers out of their hands.

\- Diana, I don't do a relationship, I don't intend to have a relationship. "He said turning around and putting an end to the conversation, he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- Women in your world are weak, Bruce. " Isaid.

And towards him the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman ran through the cave towards where his belt had been thrown, and so upon picking up.

And then triggered from his belt an electric discharge directed toward both, he swerved and the two fell on opposite sides.

And with a scream, and in the case of Superman, who fell to the top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking him in half.

They ran and Batman jumped and swerved from Superman's heat vision he ran amid the sight of heat and thus arriving at his arsenal and picked up somegrenades.

And with that he threw towards his opponents trying to deflect what caused both by receiving the impact of the grenades to be played and the trophy room fell apart.

And that's when they screamed and Batman fell that when they saw he was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, and trying to get up kneeling, he saw Superman kneel and try to getup.

And then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and seeing batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards him and while she was deflecting as he jumped off an obstacle course he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman.

She managed to run towards her by striking the smaller man playing to the ground and turning him on four being helped by Superman.

\- No... - He cried out being subdued attached to the ground.

\- yes... - The amazon was said between the sucking of his anus.

" Giving us one more chance? " Asked Diana. " How about another round.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been excused yet. " I said. "And that's not going to happen, I'm not going to turn myself in... "I'm going to kick your asses. " Warned.

And so while his fingers inside him, he tried to loosen up and at that time he trapped under neath their bodies on the ground moaning between whimsives writhing and trying to turn around.

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

"His smell is so strong, he's impregnating the air. - He looked scared and realizing late that the inhibitors were worn out, and he only had one chance.

He heard a pantyon in his ear his tongue inside him, and with one last gallows, he gave a strong enough head to see stars on Superman's forehead that he gapped andscreamed.

And with a push he got out of it and with an armbar caught the steel man's arm and thus throwing the man away steel falling to the ground in front of him, and at that time kicking Diana's face.

And he had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana who tried to hug him and between offerings and tears holding his broken nose, she moaned and Clarck behind him.

And thenle kicked his crotch again, rubbing his hard, hard penises that at that time was more than bruised by gasping and screaming on the shrunken floor.

They tried to run staggering towards him with outstretched arms and then with an armbar he ran all bruised and Superman had only his shirt torn, naked and torn clothes and Batman himself naked.

He wouldn't allow them to him in his cave when they wanted to turn it faster thanks to the combined power he squirmed his body shrunk his legs and kicked the man to steel once again in hisstomach.

And followed several and several times before with a jump kick her loose penis and between her calcas getting an offering and moaning of pain, turning to Diana and kicked her in her face.

And with the intention of knocking her out and with a quick movement and so he punched her and at that time he bit J'onn's neck pulling out a piece of his flesh, they both shrunk with pain and anguish.

He took a spear and threw toward Diana where he drilled her to her shoulder, trapped her on the cave wall and then with a bazooka on the ground threw a bomb towards her not killing her, but rather doing loses herbreath.

And then the smoke rraised around and forming a shield around silver color she lost his breath and at that time he was paralyzed amid tears suffocating and when the barrier crystallizing.

And then forming a ball of energy or crystal like a dome he saw Diana punching with gallows and at that time he gaged Diana with each punch increasingly cracked the dome every second that rang amid smoke.

He jumped and ran and with that toward a small glass of yellow color, and so picked up and swallowed, it looked like the inhibitors and also the drugs would work fast he saw Superman.

And cpraying when he went towards him and kicked them then and again he went toward his spear and three daggers he tore the lança and threw the man of steel to the ground and with each daggerhe pierced each of his shoulders.

And each of his little scratches holding to the ground, and punching and trespassing him trapped in the rock, with shouts and laments and grabbing the rope he threw and drilled with gallows the right shoulder of the man of steel.

And without waiting for his reaction he threw punches and kicks tãthe fort so that with the gallows turning his face from side to side strong enough to leave bruises and throwing the man with a rope.

And he wrapped it around his neck and at that time he suffocated him for several minutes and so he moaned and said between the gallows exerted to suffocate the man of steel.

\- You surrender... - Rosnou towardsSuperman.

And while he punched him with gallows and then arrested him with the rope wrapped around his neck.

Do you surrender? " Rosnou.

And at that time between choking he gasped and heard a distressed sound.

He heard a panty the rope got hot and he had his arm caught with Superman's red-eyed gallows and so he was caught his body turned

\- No... – And so while he offered him and so before he undid the ropes he heard a scream and an offering and for the first time around him saw his protégés he saw his children and their allies...

Diana was wielding the rope combat mode when she removed her bracelets her eyes shone

\- He seemed to realize for the first time his appearance and situation and thus realizing a pain in the pelvis, his sore entrance his wet little scratches, bitemarks.

And marks punches and all the species, and a tiredness, and so he sat down and looked toward the roof of the cave and watching his bats cummed up.

If you beat me, I'll never touch it again. - I said, and if you want to know more and or help, then you can take them away when I'm done. – said taking a light bulb and closing his injuries

And so my problems end there. " I said with a look. "If you don't want to fight, youcan justcome.

It's better. "He said looking toward the man of standing steel.

First of all, I want something to be clear between us. " I said.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. " I said.

" Unless you beat me. " I said. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you.

\- Unless you want to get some more. - Batman said

\- I never... - whispered Superman painfully and distressed.

" I never... Plus, I'm going to get close to you getting lost - Superman said that with difficulty catching Diana.

"But I will win and use all my strength with this rematch. " I said. "Diana took J' onn's hand.

\- The less you wait. Diana growled with a black eye. And afraid, and the same way she shone and growled

\- Wait... - He said.

Then he went towards the bat-computer, at least what was left of it and typed and so opened an arsenal at that time he removed a soqueira and some paraphernalia.

He hears a rallying cry and ran towards him trying to punch Superman he moaned being thrown to the ground and pressed and kept stuck kicking and pushed turned Superman's arm trying tomove.

And then and so utter a kick he groaned and screamed strong hands turned him jumping and punching Diana's breasts she screamed and moaned when he was caught thrown and stuck to the ground

\- Damn invading alien. " Roared in the midst of movement.

Damn Martian.

He formed a beak and sent a kiss and said with sweat and blood and at that time he panted and got up and at that time he laughed.

I know you love me. " Laughed Superman up.

\- We're going to give you what you want so badly. "Diana said.

\- His bitch... – Rosnou towards him the woman who was the first to go towards him he began to punch then, several and several times his face.

" I'm the fucking incube who underwent scientific experiments.

And so he tried to pull the arm from the amazon's iron grip and plucking part of his stake that fell and grabbed a dagger from his belt and cutting with the dagger, her breasts and cutting off her shorts with daggers and their clothes torn into tatters.

"But you and different, I will do everything I can to get you. – J' onn

If giving a grip on his arm trying to twist his arm, folding his efforts and writhing his arms in a writhing body turn.

And then scratching and changing shape like a snake, and before the dark knight gave the beads and pushing and kicking with his feet, and following his movement and jumping when he was subdued by Superman.

\- You know we love you, who care, have wondered what it would be like as us as your companions a two alpharelationship together alongside the most powerful omega. " Said Superman.

And snapping his face and getting a bite that for his heartbreak hurt a lot, and realizing that there was kryptonite he gasped loose and received a kick staggering back.

\- I don't want to have a relationship with two alphas. – He hit Batman trying to loosen up and jump and take a spear off the ground and running off circular blows.

\- You prefer weak, submissive women and two powerful alphas. – He growled the man of steel trying to dodge spear blows amid laser rays of cave defenses – but that will change.

I'm going to have you under me. "J' onn said.

And incinerating some heat-sighted weapons.

You're not going to get away from us, we're going to do everything we can to be between your legs. " Said the man of steel.

And then licking his lips and pushing he writhed his body and kicked Superman in the groin there was a kryptonite knee pad trying to loosen up, he got up and tried to run, but was caught by Diana pressing him to the ground.

The bat man tried to pull his arm he tried to loosen and raised his hands pushing more of the contained motion and his eyes widened behind the whitedisplays.

And andle moaned and tried to escape and before he took another step spoke to the movement of trying to loosen

\- Correction, I prefer women who do not have responsibility and do not want a prolonged relationship without responsibilities. - Said.

"And let me not force myself to do what I don't want, everything I want and sex without compromise.

\- We're going to take care of you... - Ronronou the steel man flying towards you.

I don't need you to take care of me. " Said the bat man being pressed to the ground.

\- I'm going to love the job. "J' onn said.

"And that you don't want to kill me if I betray her with the bitch around the corner. – He said jumping back lifting his legs and pushing when he kicked both to the ground and rolling as they fought on the ground holding his arms and legs.

"I would never have a relationship with alphas if I were like you two. - Rosnou.

And amid the jerks and kicks rolling on the floor they all writhed.

And with which I speak and simple, I don't like to relate to world-conquering monsters. "I said pulling his arm.

" Let alone have a package with you two. " He said moving away.

You're not going to get away with it. - Said Superman grabbing him by the arm and kissing him with fury, trying to pull gently after he looked into his eyes and the man knelt again he pulled his arm and Diana stood behind him and hugged him she said.

\- Come on... - whispered in his ear licking and rubbing his penis on his little ass. "You need to try. " J' onnsaid.

"Come on, just allow us to give ourselves a chance, just allow us to worship you. " Whispered.

\- Allow us to offer pleasure. " Said Superman kneeling in his pes touching his hips and squeezing he approached his groin he rubbed his face and then he said.

– Please just give us a chance to show how and have an alpha between your legs, show how and the affection of an alpha show what it would be like to have the true potential of an alpha.

Clarck. "He tried to warn... -I can't... - Itried.

And so falling back to the ground and pulling both and fighting in the middle of it all they rolled to the ground and kicked and struck he tried to crawl away,

\- Come on... - Ronroned in his ear lips sucking his neck.

"You could try. " Said Superman.

In a moment of carelessness he got loose from his arms and loosening himself from his arms he crawled and kicked Superman's groin and squeezing Diana's bruised breasts both squealing and pantingfighters.

And he crawled and tried to run almost crawling, but was caught and pulled him in a new attempt to kick J' onn's groin that metamorphosed himself in a gigantic snake curling up in his body.

And he had his legs away and then when the amazon holding his arms in a sandwich filling he began biting Diana's arm that screamed and striking his back pulling the man.

And then a headbutt and then a kick he had his leg stuck again and away pressed by firm and muscular bodies.

\- Just one chance... – Begged Superman pulling his belt was pulled amid the body fight and opening him pulled his torn calcas without any warning like rags, and his knee-highbraces.

And torn in the process while taking out revealing his red boxer and torn and lowering down to the middle of the cochas he whispered and said.

" Let us appreciate and revere your body. Diana.

And in front of him pressing their bodies he was on top of Diana and trapped seeing her breasts loose and getting little kisses.

All of them bruised and torn clothes in Diana's case extensive marks of burns, cut and bites and Superman various perforations from her shoulders, face and legs and her chest andBatman.

And his clothes being ripped from their bodies and in the process torn what was left only, his balls, mask, gloves and cape and J' onn, nor did he escape the electroshocks and had burn marks on his body...

Diana ducked more and closer to his crotch and his little kisses and on his increasingly hard penis picking him up and kissing him he moaned and licked her head picking up the limb in his hands he moaned.

\- Come on, come on, give us a chance if you don't like it, we're not going to push anymore. "J' onn said.

\- I'm going to fight to the end... - Rosnou - You're not going to have anything easier. " Said squeered.

It's okay. "Said Superman and so felt Diana kneeling behind him and J' onn screwing himself up. raising your legs...

" It's going to be the hard way. " I said.

\- I love a hard job. "J' onn said.

But those two holes, which ripped out her clothes from the process and thus being sucked and licked and Clarck sucking licked her anus and sticking her tentacles and Diana sucking her penis and J' onn.

And they ate his hole there were too many tentacles curling up and him, playing with his balls.

And climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking her hips and thus changing positions while Diana sucking her anus away each of her buttocks he moaned and refoleged.

And she was sticking her water andgtentacles and fucking her anus faster and faster tongue in and out and faster and more.

And with them joining their fingers joining them one at a time were different insistent and stubborn trying to all cost him achievements.

\- You kids, that's not fair. " He resfoqued. I can't. "He choked.

\- I'm going to forge you to accept us then... - And before you said more, he was hugged and kissed and cuddled he felt each of his hard penises.

And they were rubbing on his crotch and in his ass, he still felt his early menstruation he felt damp and ready and felt dripping and his hands closer and closer every time trying to move away

\- Then... All this... - He said. "You will beg for more... - Ronronava Diana.

\- Isn't that right, Kal? ... - Whispered sinfully... "J' onn? - And so he was groped.

\- Giving us one more chance, a chance to show what and yummy? " Asked Kal.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been totally excused yet. - I said

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

"Its smell and so strong is impregnating the air. - Looked scared.

And at that time realizing late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an pantyon in his ear.

And he had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana who hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing his hard, stiff penises

\- Did not try to defend themselves pushing, but were iron grips, they pressed their bodies together Superman swallowed his penis in a bulge and made him scream his penis being sucked with super speed.

And he came with the super forhistongue and tentacles that moment he's already opened his jaw and ate him by sticking his tentacles into him.

And oh, my god the tentacles were hot was hot a hot cave without control holding on the head of kryptoniano.

And he moaned and lamented at the same time the encouragement multiplied the wonder woman by sticking his tongue in her anus he tried to loosen the fight between reason and pleasure...

\- Wait... - He felt the hands of the man of steel squeezing his testicles the wonder woman's tongue in his anus playing with his walls... - Stop...

No... Slowly... – He begged in the midst of every tongue fighting with him.

"Let's just let us love your body... - Wait... - Groan suffocated. " Everything... - Said choking and resfoleging

All... And he had been trapping inside him with a pinch -...

\- What we want and give you pleasure. - Whispered Superman in the midst of the supples

And thegroaned utro suffocated a choke amid snags and licks...

" I just want to...

Being swung his body pushed and pulled amid the movement being sucked and licked and a tongue and hands on his testicles squeezing and pinching the hot cave swallowing his penis, the tongue inside it...

" Well... - Oh... god... Hot... But... - Hesaid.

And he so felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering his tearing calcas in the process, he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of his body raising his legs...

Bruce has never liked alphas has always had sex with occasional women since becoming Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the same people other than the cat womanherself.

To be exact he no longer had time to have a serious relationship, only once in his life and occasional sex nor mating in his heat period only after in a matter of fact he was afraid to bind to any alpha was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those three who ripped off their clothes and Clarck sucking his penis, playing with their balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking their hips and Diana sucking her anus, and J'onn.

And that he shoved all the tentacles into his hole already well stretched and fit more tentacles and penises of two heroes, moving each of his buttocks away, he honed, and opened his legs.

And Bruce moaned and re-respelled she was sticking her tongue and tentacles and at that time none of them seemed less than human.

And Diana who was her â€œnus seriously, who at that time she radiated from her eyes and bracelets a blue energy like lightning and with them joining her fingers joining them one at a time, were different insistent and stubborn trying at all cost.

And they wanted to conquerhim and not even for that to fuck seriously in the cave moans and felt the man of steel open his legs and his conflicting thoughts expanded flying to Clarck's worst enemy.

And Clarck who opened his jaw literally eating his ass with tentacles coming out of his mouth he shoved and wrapped his tentacles at the base end of his penis and the stinger wires trapped in his prostate.

He had his legs open and away he moaned and moaned amid the fingers of Diana and J' onn, who entered his anus and respectively his pussy, he knew that if he let the three have sex with him.

J'onn was literally in a Martian form that were less human eel-shaped claws and tentacles and secreting a green liquid from his body that trickled into sticking inside it.

And that wouldn't be the only time, but his fingers entering deeper and deeper into the feeling of his penis being sucked by Clarck he felt his tongue inviting with his fingers and fingers playing with his testicles and getting harder and harder.

Each sucking one side and when less expected Diana was getting up he hugged her hips while the steel man sucked his penis by opening his legsmore.

And playing with her testicles squeezing and pinching feeling Diana's shorts coming down she had taken out and exposing her huge penis and so he was pushed into Clarck's mouth.

And this one that swallowed him by squeezing his testicles,his mouth was wide open and revealing thosetentacles and J' onn using his metamorphosis skills to lengthen his penis and stick into his vagina due to distance.

He felt and saw stars when his legs open he felt Diana's penis pressed into her wet entrance and her vagina being attacked by J'onn's penis, his saliva he felt and felt coming in and entrando.

And soon he felt going through each ring of muscle each wall and growling and screaming squeering, as he entered he moaned and lamented.

He didn't know how much more Diana's penis was as long and barbed as the others and or J'onn.

And helaughed in seemed to have no end, coming in and entering, so deep, so deep, sticking deeper and deeper, and so arching his back, he felt her lick ing his neck.

And she holding on her hips sinking her nails to J'onnn's hands on her legs, and so the less i expected hitting her penises in to the testicles.

And while Clarck sucked his penis holding on to the inside of his little scratches while Diana withdrew from inside him.

And he was sticky and full of Clarck semen that trickled between his crotch and sucking his penis inducing several orgasms in a row without rest.

And so she without waiting for him to get used to starting to suck from the base the tip of the penis on his penis head on his tip massaging and shaving his teeth at the same increasing speed as the inand out of Diana's penis and J' onn.

And then and without waiting for him to get used his growls and snarlings around his neck hugging his cochas he moaned screaming and resfoleging badly by leaving the tip of the penis that was barbed.

And even though being sore he felt so good and even though it was a strange situation it was wonderful it was huge an alpha futanari woman.

And well-ended that stocked him with ferocity and speed by hitting his testicles on his buttocks, pounding with gallows and ferocity his loins were stocked.


	32. Chapter 32

20

He felt the triple stimulation, the stockpiled attached to Clarck's lips on his penis he felt Clarck's hands guide Diana's penis and J' onn inside.

And reaching an angle within him that those irons that held and fucked him willingly that made him scream and offer and his cries reverberate through the cave he felt moaning scream.

The frantic movements the beats in their bodies the right blow on his prostate, and in his pussy, each stocked every shock wave his prostate and his G-spot, was attacked mercilessly without sessar.

And without any kindness she beat the pain of penetration the trouble of the stockwork, united to the pleasure hallucinating waves of beats full of fire and pleasure of his, for so long that he had no sex almost nine months even without encounters with the cat woman...

\- Por favor... - tentava em meio as estocada fundas fortes e profunda e seus gemidos e rugidos em seus ouvidos ele gritava resfolegava gritava e os sons eram ouvidos pela revoada de morcegos.

And these who squealed and flew out of the cave he felt his penis being sucked his eyes arching his spine his hard penis pumped and sucked him and moaned screamed without control more and more hoarse and hallucinating.

He had a sexual experience with Selina, but nothing compared to it spurred the shock-waves electricity stars that roamed his body waves of energy that passed through every pore he screamed and listened to his growls she beat and beat.

"God... Please... – Slowly... – The long penis beating and beating, he reached his prostate by entering his anus, with more speed and more forit,reaching without mercy and without rest his prostate.

And going through each wall each muscle a mixture of pleasure and pain, and skin-skin slapping and screaming and passing through their rings as he screamed and screamed and so felt his walls contracting.

" Please. – Amid their cries and laments and his hands on Clarck's head that sucked at the same speed they were quick and brutal, their groans and cries and laments and resinuded and screaming and each of their groans and every cry.

\- There... There... - Please... - Then... - Groaned, amid the stockings and breathless the skin slaps coming in and out and hitting his prostate with speed were sobrutal.

And he felt going through his eyes the stralados and waves of pleasure he moaned the heat and waves of pleasure electricity and walking through his body coming in and out and shouting and more screams he moaned.

\- Please... Please... – I'm going to... – And another stowage dreaded and hitting his prostate he said in the midst of it, these beats mixing pain and pleasure.

\- I'M GOING TO COME... – Groaned amid his screams, when he enjoyed inside Clarck's mouth, he felt the man swallow every drop every white spray from inside hispenis.

And going through every part of his length from tip to base scraping his teeth in his length he felt pinching and shaving his teeth at the tip of his penis.

On his head like a superpotent lollipop he felt him faster the same way Diana forged and folded his hips toward Clarck's hot mouth he held on to hispenis.

And continued to suck while lining up at a multiple orgasm, he felt an early hardening he felt his abused anus contracting with spasms.

And waves and more waves of jouissance and the power of her warm, sinful mouth and yet Diana beat and beat the skin slaps against the skin the vertical angle he moaned and moaned her cries reverberated throughout thecave.

And his thoughts were conflicting that he did not know how Alfred did not yet appear as any of his children came to the cave yet, the strong and deep tapas.

\- Then... There... Please... Then... - He didn't know how it didn't hurt yet and hurt him he felt pain and pleasure mixed the barbed penis stuck in his prostate pulling and beating.

Tears flowed from pain and pleasure the heat waves the waves of electricity he felt heat in his low belly he felt his penis on hiswalls.

And he felt beating and the wonder woman growled and licked as she walked in, she whispered sinful things.

And growling and him screaming in the middle of the stockwork, and he felt pain and pleasure and his anus contracting and holding more of the penis that stocked him his own penis being sucked by Clarck'smouth.

And that hardened him more and more and so he moaned and his hands and his testicles crumpled and massaged he groaned and his disjointed screams he moaned and whined.

\- There... There... There... There... Ai... - I... Please... - Groaned amid the frantic beats.

– Please... - Coming in and out when he felt still hard pressed in his mouth and swallowing the last time groans and sinful whiners and whiners, he felt the steel man drop his hard penisholding.

And he and stroking in the midst of the beats, pumping and as he climb stroking his body groping his body amid the beats, whispering in his ear sucking the lobe of his ear and talking.

" Feel your taste. - And kissing his lips he moaned amid the musky and salty taste, passing his tongue in every part heaven, and mouth playing with histongue.

And moaning non-stop and he felt the beats amid groans and hugging interlaced hands squeezing buttocks and legs tightly squeezed.

And when he felt in the middle of growl the wonder woman cuming inside him amid the beats and kissing him pulling in the middle of the last stockand thus being embraced by the two he pulled his face.

And enquantwhat the bat man held on hisshoulders the man of steel, were ten inches more and larger in both sizes, high pore the wonder woman same height.

Andle felt her massaging her body in the middle of the last, squirted in his anus his opening he felt dripping from his opening when, he was pulled in the midst of it all.

Hugging in the arms of wonder woman towards him they lowered he felt being pulled from four on top of her while lying on the ground with the man of steel, behindthem.

And eland felt his legs open wonder woman lying on the ground, next in his groin he began sucking his penis the bat man of fours on the floor.

And the woman-wonder, kissing and sucking her nipples and biting while pumping her penis.

Her long, smooth hands groping her body, her hard penis being pumped and she crawled over and over and her face toward her groin, he felt her touching and pulling her little scratches.

And he resined with a single engulfed, she swallowed his length he moaned his swaying breasts rubbing him in a lascivious motion.

He felt her pinching her testicles massaging squeezing and saliva dripping and dripping from her mouth and mouth every time he arrived at a peak ofpleasure.

And his consciousness mixed reason and madness the pleasure trying, loosening and rising was pulled from four moaning.

And being sucked, sinful mouth sucking his testicles and going further toward his penis, sucking from length to base he felt euphoric faster and faster.

And andjerking and pulling, they were faster and faster, they and moaned and screamed four shaking their heads.

And his screams he screamed and moaned and so of four listening and feeling Superman opening hislegs.

And sticking his tentacle fingers and tongue, while he sucked his hole he moaned and screamed.

And feeling the fingers and tentacles and the man of steel behind him, and J'onn's tongues in his pussy sucking and opening his folds, his fingers sticking stockingopening his legsmore.

And sucking Diana's semen from inside him sucking and sticking his tongue, vibrating and biting, he screamed at every blow.

Andle felt his fingers getting deeper and deeper into it, being scissored inside him more fingers spreading his cheeks.

He felt a zipper, superman's calca zipper lowering trying to turn saw a huge penis barbed twice diana's, with curved tip and massaging herpenis.

And he separated more by cramming his buttocks, and positioning his penis in his stretched hole he felt going in and through his walls.

The penis or fingers opening his vagina more to stick a penis inside it or whatever it was was big thick and bulbous...

Diana massaging her little scratches and sucking her penis rising by her hips her hands, the penis was bigger than his was large wide barbed and larger than his own moaning trying to loosen himself from the iron embrace the steel penis.

" Please... please Clarck... J' onn... Diana... Iwas in the middleof his penis entering his penis, his big penis was hurting tight and it was in his hole, inside his tears trickled from his eyes.

And his screams were even more acute he felt divided in half he felt very narrow would not fit.

\- You and... So yummy... - Coming in and out.

\- So tight... while sticking his penis hard, wide and long

"I never imagined such a thing, being inside you...

\- The Fuck... - Coming in and out he wanted to loosen up and felt the wonder woman retreat from sucking her penis she was on her face kissing her face, and whispering whileSuperman.

And he positioned himself on top of him, lay on top of his loins and J' onn behind, and massaged his body his waist, kissing his shoulders he never mouths everywhere, had carried such a large penis in his life.

And he was hard upright and big bulky, being caressed by Diana who whispered hugging her shoulders and Superman on top of him.

And hugging him his shoulder and stroking his nipples kissing his shoulders and J' onn behind him opening his hole.

He said stopped in big hard moments and inside him in four on top of him and his legs wide open he whispered.

" All right... All right... – Ronroned by stroking his hips by massaging his buttocks as if calming a horse.. .

\- Shiiiiii. - You can handle it, it's going to be fine. - Kisses on your shoulders and neck he moans shaking your head.

– Clarck... J' onn... Por favor... - Groaned. - There is... - Other groans and tears.

\- You're too big. - Massaging his little asses, he felt kisses and his face and lips and rubbing and squeezing his little scratches and arms, and delicately Diana retreated in the middle of her legs and slowly sucked her penis from tip to base.

And gradually increased the speed, and played with his testicles he moaned and felt Clarck's retreat by removing his penis from his vagina and J' inn from his anus, he felt the barbed tip of Clarck and J' onn inside him in each of his holes...

He felt to withdraw gradually he felt groaned, he moaned and resinted he moaned and felt to remove only the tip inside him he felt him coming in and again passing through hisrings.

And holding on to hiships and kneeling behind them hugging his shoulders holding on his hips, he positioned him knew it would hurt, but did not know how much, he hit a point where he made him offer.

And then moaning, he screamed and so coming out again and stocked him knew the pain and pleasure he felt and felt fuck with more and more speed.

And he felt hitting his prostate with more and more gallows and more speed he beat in and out he felt his penis getting harder and harder to come to life.

The spurt ed for pleasure doubled the fact that Diana sucks from end to base with the increasing speed at the same speed that Superman and J' onn did beating and beating their bodies and moving increasingly frantic.

And there came skin slaps against the skin he screamed louder and louder the pain of penetration of a penis.

And it was like that and the fact that it reached, without mercy reaching his prostate, his roars and groans behind his ear and his lips licking his lobes.

And while he began to moan while hearing every hoarse voice and moaning and growling sinful things he gasped and refoleged he felt hitting and hitting his testicles on hisbuttocks.

Andand le felt knockand knock in and out, pinching his nipples he scratching the floor, nothing holding anything that could be an anchor he was pulled and pushed.

And beating and beating him screamed and gasped with each thrust pounding more and faster, the steel man sawing his teeth he pulled.

"Oh, ah... Please... - You've groaned oh my god... There.. ah aha aha ha. "His cries and laments he moaned andmoaned.

And thestooned c ada he felt his lips sucking and sucking his penis with the same speed as the beats on his anus and hitting him from the testicles, hitting his buttocks and his body convulsing.

And they came with the waves of electricity that roamed his body, waves of electricity stars that dried his vision, lights that latched up by drying it, and the stockands and the penis each inside his hole.

And he held inside his body, with him toothed leaning against his chest that he had not taken off his shirt with Superman emblem, there was the warm warmth of his heart his chest and the sweat of alien smell.

He had felt the smell of sweat and full of mating and knew that was not the common smell of human sex there was the smell of alien mating sex, the cry of a goddess ofwar.

And the strong and intoxicating smell of sex and savagery, the semen he knew to be his he was sucked by Diana at the same increasing speed and the same savagery, he felt pain and pleasure mixing in his body.

Turning his face via Superman without being able to contain his own power he literally had his eyes of heat turning to the ceiling of the caverna.

And he set fire amid the stockpiles and pierced the cave sky in a red ray wave the radiating heat of both bodies.

And the mouth opened with his lips as if moving from something not so human and Superman at war with tongue and saliva, licking.

And his eyes came tears and he felt the cold breath the ice on his face licking his lips and J' onn behind changing shape.

And it was a slender form similar between tentacles and slender and tentacular reptilian like an eel and a caged animal trapped by an unknown power, and sucking his lips.

And sucking his back and his asses, going into his mouth struggling with his tongue while and the mandirected him his heat vision to thecave ceiling.

He moaned by sticking his hard, barbed penis the pain of the barbed penis was properly alien and he knew that alien physiology different from his, stocking in the midst of his cries hugging hischest.

And then pinching his nipples and pulling him he felt Diana posing with him pumping her kneeling penis in front of her and her legs on either side ofSuperman.

And this one who hugged and held his hips, pushing and pulling and he felt the warmth of his eyes and his warm body that released vapors, he felt the heat of mating and the full miscarado of sex that came loose from them.

And j' onn that fucks with gallows and salt speed cave tight its muscle rings around that huge barbed penis.

Hitting and hitting with gallows and speed...

And those gods and monsters were now busy offering pleasure rather than destroying the universe outside...

And of the three in frantic motion he felt the heat his nipples irritated his smoking bodies the heat in his ear, begging to stop was maddening and predatory.

" Ronronou Superman in the middle of the stock. "Oh, my God... Please... Please... - Stop... - You've offered in media the powerful stockwork. - Please... There... – In the midst of the stockandmore stockwork.

" Still speaking complete words. Said Superman.

"That's right, beg... – Rosnou Diana, amid the frantic stockings and accurate blows directly into her prostate.

Between the movements of their bodies together and the push of their hips and penisin and out hitting their testicles on their buttocks.

Your... Son of a bitch... - Groaned choking and resfoleging.

\- I'm going to fuck your brains. " You promised Superman willingly.

\- I can't take it anymore. And reaching your prostate with ça.

And he came with blows and slapped more and more speed and tried to loosen up trying to get out of the hug and unsuccessfully and his abused anus.

And his super stimulated prostate and was struck without mercy and ferocity and the full of sex amid the attacks he felt he could not give anymore.

Their bodies stocking from inside and outside and the sensations and uncontrollability that had lost control for a long time, it drive the mixture of sensations, the heat embers the icy breath on hisneck.

And stealing kisses from his lips the invading tongue inside his mouth, fighting for dominance to which he had long lost.

And the resining, his uncontrolled heart beating like a racehorse, couldn't stand the speed of the attacks losingcontrol.

And he felt the sweat the heat and pleasure maddening his low belly and his own penis inside Diana's hot, moist cave.

And he felt cumined in his mouth saw in the middle of fog she swallowed all his semen he squeezed his walls into a scream getting a growl hescreamed.

And amid the attacks on and his cries and laments and the euphoria and the warmth of the animalistic cry and felt Diana take her penis out of her mouth.

Even without at least stopping pumping her length he screamed and groaned hoarsely and that's when she went up and licked her chest and sucking her nipples by sucking it, each of thempinching.

And amid the attacks and so he gave a push by letting loose crawling trying to get out of the grip he was pulled the blows continued amid the fact Superman riding on him.

In his frantic blows he did not know if he would endure his hallucinating movements and squeered screams amid each stocking each beat hitting his prostate like acrusher.

And sticking all its length and leaving leaving just the tip and then screaming squeezing their inner walls around the penis.

And it was hard to reach a point where it made him see stars waves of electricity that roamed his body each pore each part amid the snowfall of power.

He thought he couldn't get through pumping his penis by Diana's firm, warm, delicate and feminine hands her lips and kisses occasionedher...

Andand le felt moaning scream and feeling the madness of conflicting emotions and at that time screaming and moaning and resoking.

\- Your dick... Your dick... - Said

Groaned and groaned and feeling the go and comes uncontrolled the uncommunal beats and precise accurate beats hitting his prostate with speed fury like a crusher and screaming.

And your little scratches and hips being handled by strong, firm hands eating you. came with the Superman movement upon him, blow after blow.

"That's right, my dick... – Rosnou.

"I love you and desire your body. " He said.

"And you're four, for me.

"Don't be so convinced. – One blow other constant beats. " I'm not a simple prize yet. " He said in the midst of the stockwork. " Don't take me for a quick fuck, for a helpless omega. " And so a squeered cry.

\- The way I'm you, and as I got you, I think you are, and a long way from being helpless. " Isaid.

And amid blows from your penis to your prostate.

" I fully agree. "Diana said in the midst of pumping her penis.

He was certeiro and for each stocked an acute and desperate cry amid kisses from his lips and tongues in his mouth.

"You may have beaten me, but there may not be a next time if you treat me badly. " I said.

And what we'll see. " They said.

\- But you're under me, I'm going to fuck you to the end. " I said.

\- And yes, there could be a next time. " I said.

And kisses licked lips and tongues and his frantic touches and amid skin-slapping against skin, he had his jaw handled caught by firm hands and taken by sinfullips.

And so both Diana and Clarck took his lips and kissed him with fury and fervor and kissing him ardently and at that time he felt both Clarck and himself come and amid slaps and blow to his prostate with gallows.

At that time he fucked with gallows and precision and at that time he felt enjoy ing and enjoyed with Superman and so fell amid last straightblows.

And they came with more shallow swarms he enjoyed with a bow and in that bow at diana's hands both kissed and stroked her body.

And while Superman enjoyed inside him the last stockings and so with sharp screams and so re-skinned and thus falling to the ground and removing all his penis from his anus with a wet suctionnoise.

And then with another squirt and her semen dripping from her hole by his tremble little scratches, feeling to massage his buttocks, small faint slaps and being caught by kryptonian's arms.

Then the three were scattered dirty and sticky breathing resfolegating the smell of sex impregnating the air and Bruce had spasms tremble dumbled and his hole and his abusad anus.

And contracting and having to observe the man of steel and wonder woman and the Martian, crawling towards him and licking his body and rewarding the heroes with groans and breathless.

And andle had his legs raised scattered and a mouth licking the semen stream that trickled from his anus and so he saw and covered with the cape he went through Superman's strong arms.

And then he was taken to the fourth safe, falling asleep when being deposited on top of the bed and being covered by duvets, and being embraced by all three, the heroes who climbed with him and between his arms and walls contracting having spasms.

And then the semen trickling and so he moaned and last kisses and was falling into unconsciousness, he himself exhausted, in the middle and feeling his penis soft and semen running out with a creek.

And for his tremble swarms and strong legs and his weak body and all lying next to him and falling into unconsciousness.

And so with fear and regret and feeling an incredible need to cover their ears, and fear heard screams that were not of pain, but of pleasure groans and screams and bangs, they climbed down the cave staircase and meanwhile.

Bruce partially asleep was the first to wake up feeling sticky semen inside and so rose,

And he gasped and moaned more than a challenge to turn around and stand up, but he needed to fix the cave and limping he went toward his vault in the cryogenicsection.

And andm a south section and so removed a transparent tube of liquefied material inside and so he dumped on a centrifuge machine and at that time he called connecting to his computer.

The nano machines and nanites were programmed to connect to the security system and smallmachines.

And batman robots this were programmed for safety as much as in the process of guarding backs and on some occasions, as in cleaning and construction, these nanites were microscopic robots.

And these that were organized and programmed to rebuild any damaged technology and reconstruction of technological breakdowns, and were specific creations in reorganization and reconstruction.

And so form ligaments and rebuild broken materials he connected directly in these giant robots as men bats of bright black color.

And these that alternated between liquefiing and hardening malleable and connecting and reorganizing when connecting to electronic materials.

At that time as I glided they walked and connected to various machines, and thus reorganized and connecting like that by sewing like that connecting in once destroyed pieces, such as the dinosaur itself, the cars the bikes the arsenals in general, and especially liquefiing.

And then connecting and rebuilding destroyed shapes, and in the case of cables and connectors of thebat-computerand thus melting and connecting and sliding and all the way, they rebuilt all the broken and destroyed objects, they were also coating and reorganizing.

And as far as he was connecting to all the mechanisms and defenses of the cave his naked and he was magnificent and in the infirmary he took the same previous drug he felt invigorated.

And while when she watched around her, he saw Diana approaching her splendor and her beauty.

And she had woken up walking towards her, and her penis between her legs and several bruises by her body and broken nose, he gave a fungada.

And andle laughed falling sitting in the bat chair-computer and looking at the woman shestalled and stood in the middle of the cave messy hair and said with a beak.

What's the point? "He asked with his hands on his hips.

\- I did a good job with you. "Brucesaid.

\- You look like you were attacked by Darkseid

\- I used to say, at that time, seemed to think better.

"It was thanks to you, but don't be so convinced. " I said.

"All this was cheating, since if I didn't use your weapons, I wouldn't be like that. - He said approaching more slowly and limping to the bat-computer,

\- I'm not weak. "Rosnou Bruce turning his face. "She undid her smile and said.

"I didn't say you were weak. Diana said.

" Quite the contrary. And so stroking her face and coming down her nipples, she touched herarm.

And looking around it seemed to reconstruct his return with nanites.

"If i wasn't so prepared I would have fucked your ass soonerby now.

"If you weren't so strong and smart, it wouldn't take three of us to subdue and dominate you. " I said.

" Just to fuck you. " I said.

" It's not that easy - He said looking toward the computer screen.

"I'm always prepared.

"I see. "She said. "And le saw that she was without her bracelets looking around her bracelets thrown on the floor and returned to her gaze.

\- I'm horny. "She said.

\- And...

Unexpectedly at that time she said with her pulled him with gallows, her strong arms, pulling him out of the chair and picking him up and kissing stroking his hips with gallows rising through herbody.

And he belatedly realized that Diana's penis was getting harder and harder when without any chance pushed back into the open chair his legs spreading them over the arms of the chair.

And then raising his ass in the process, and entered with his penis with everything inside it in his vagina, and getting with a scream, trying not to scream and holding in the arms of the chair he moaned.

Diana. " Groaned. –

It's not a good time.

Is there a good time for that? " Asked Diana.

You can scream at ease. "She said in the midst of the movements.

I want to hear from you. "Diana said.

And gradually lost the coherence her penis beat in and out holding on to her little scratches and open above her scattered body and her own hard penis between her legs, her moans and louder screams.

And she stocked her vagina with more and more gallows and faster speed, hitting in and out at her G point, and with that she was rewarded with her screams, he screamed louder and louder for every groan and scream.

In those hours that followed while for several minutes Diana fucked Bruce listened to her sinful screams and acute groans Diana growled with will and increased the fury of herstockwork, so her breasts swayed in constant movement of come andforth.

And Bruce raised his hands and held and groped his breasts they were soft even though he was bruised and pinched him and swung as Diana propelled her pelvis in and out of it.

And Diana roared and resined by lowering and claiming her lips amid the screams.

And he moaned and she pumped her penis with one hand and held her hip with the other.

\- I'm going to come... - He choked him amid offerings and screams.

And her balls were tight his penis in Diana's hand was pumped.

Come to me, my omega. And he enjoyed minutes later in his hand with a crystalline squirt, wetting it and then squeezing her hole around Diana's penis.

Shit... Growled Diana going faster.

And she came after him, getting a time buried inside her soggy hole with her head lowered toward her face, and so she spoke of time while retrieving the folego.

\- It's true, even, your hole remains tight, even after you're fucked by the three of us. And withdrawing.

\- How long have you not had sex? "He asked Diana and grabbing a chair sitting next to her.

Over a year. "He said after a while.

And she said after a while.

Let's go back to the room. "Diana said getting up and pulling him out of the chair by picking up her hands and he felt the semen trickle out of her vagina among her little scratches.

And they went to the strong room.

There were still sleeping J' onn and Clarck.

And they lay Diana at the other end straight next to J' onn, and Bruce in the middle of them.

And so he lay down

And so he stayed in bed until he started sleeping.

And at this point he was embraced from behind by a wide green arm was with his back and steady hands and a muscular arm in front.

It was Clark and J' onn.

And they sniffed on him and kissed his neck and neck, began to rub on him and suck his body.

Bloody horny alphas...

And so someone climbed on top of them hugging the half kisses all over their body.

And soon diana stopped came out of him after a while.

And they lay down and stopped until Bruce spoke.

\- How do we get from now on? "Bruce asked after a while.

Together. "J' onn said. - If there is no problem. "Said the Martian.

\- A human with three gods. " Bruce said.

There's no problem. " Clarck said.

\- I don't think that's a good idea. " Bruce said.

\- I see that it would be considered in this regard a high-level omega. "J' onn said.

\- I mean the fact that how you guys would show up with Bruce Wayne in a pulico without raising suspicion. " I said.

"Their civil identities are easily revealed.

\- Well thought out, but I don't have a civil identity. "J' onn said.

" I live on planet Earth and the Watchtower. "Said the Martian.

Not even me. "Diana said. "And I am an immortal amazon, Goddess of War. "She said.

\- The only one they'd be suspicious of would be Kal. " said J 'onn,

\- He'd be easier to find out. "Said the Martian.

\- It would be better to show up only with our heroic identities for now. "Diana said.

\- Then I'd better just show up as Superman. "Said kryptonian with sadness.

What's the matter with you? " Bruce asked towards Kal.

\- When you were sick, we got caught on luthor's plan. "Kal said, turning to him.

I know, i know. " Bruce said. Dick told me.

"My lawyers told me the scandal. " I said.

"I swear to you That I am real and I am not an illusion manufactured by J' onn. "I said turning it to both of you.

All three laughed for several minutes leaving Bruce confused.

What's so funny? "Bruce asked turning to both of us.

\- The media at the time said I'm gay closeted. " Said Kal. "And that Luthor was in love with me, to love that kind of plan. " I said.

\- I'm glad they used a technology to erase everyone's mind. " Bruce said.

\- They said he's had an attraction to me for a long time. " Said Superman. " And that I'm gay. "The man of steel continued.

\- And that we have cravings for a threesome with you. "J' onn said.

\- And we wanted a package with the millionaire playboy. "Diana said.

\- And now if they didn't have their minds erased... - He said.

\- That would be exactly what they would say that our wishes were fulfilled. " Said Superman.

Apparently it's true. " Bruce said.

I know, i know. " They said all three at the same time sighing.

\- We're just going to prove to the world that we're what we're trying to cover up. "Diana said.

\- But this time it's not Luthor's plan. " Said Kal.

\- And even I'm not being mentally controlled. "J' onn said.

\- And even our emotions aren't being controlled. "Diana said.

\- And I'm not an illusion designed by your subconscious, isn't it. " Bruce said.

\- And my fortress wasn't invaded by Brainiac. " Said Superman.

\- And I didn't try to kill the league members. " J'onn said.

\- And I'm not dead anymore. "Bruce finally said.

They were silent afterwards when they heard these words,

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Superman said next.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Diana said.

I'm sorry. J' onn said.

For what? " Asked Bruce

I couldn't control myself. " J' onn said.

\- I swear I'm never going to hurt you. " Said Superman. –

I can defend myself. " Bruce said.

We sambemos. "Diana said.

And so they got up after a while.

As if it were a trail of bread crumb with the exception of J' onn who just changed shape.

Diana was collecting part of her armor, but were invariably torn.

Batman realized that the man of steel had a hard penis attached to between his legs kissing his body in the bed of the safe room and Diana was in equal condition his penis protruded over his body each of them groping hisbody.

And squeezing their buttocks, that their penises were well bulging they weren't well seemed like two alpha wolves next to a bitch in heat and two god-like heroes.

And he retreated a few inches from their bodies and when approaching more they wanted to stick their penises into their loose entrance and spasms, and in the situation of the partially destroyed cave while watching the ceiling and wreckage falling into place, bats around.

And everything was still rebuilding...

You shouldn't be here. " He said backing down. "I'm not going to allow a new round. " Isaid.

And rising naked with pain in his spine, running from the fourth safe and being chased.

Bruce, I... - I was trying superman.

And being accompanied by J' onn and Diana trying to approach but as a push they retreated staggering to several feet behind staggering the smell of roses and musk had not disappeared.

And indeed poignant and strong mixed with the smell of mating between two aliens a Kryptonian and a Martian, and an Amazon goddess, spices was so strong a smell so strong and powerful.

And it was a mixture and hibiscus, cherry blossoms, mixed with an aroma of honey and mint musk and roses that impregnated the air he felt a wave of impactful gallows they tried to approach staggering

No, no, no, no, no, no "Interrupted the bat man. "Superman jumped behindhim.

And pushing him toward the wall by lining his legs open and trying to put his penis inside his stretched entrance... – I haven't finished fucking his ass yet, Bruce.

\- I'm sorry... - I was trying in turn the wonder woman who slowly approached as if she was afraid to scare a wounded animal and very weak his raised hands.

Get out of here. " I said at the time walking away. "Don't come any closer. " I said.

\- I said something that really wasn't to be said I didn't even think about the consequences. " Superman said, sticking his penis into his abused anus he tried to push as much as he could, knew thedrugs.

And they hadn't finished its effect, that at that time if it allowed Superman to keep fucking he would be fucked for hours, so gathered forces, he managed to push the manaway.

And he had his wet anus stretched out running semen and seeing Superman with erect penis and dripping.

Turned his back on the two he walked further than he could from them trying to approach his arsenal when he opened several doors and compartments he had his hand away with gallows, and put on his shoulder turning him up his legs away with stronghands.

And trying to fuck him by pushing while kryptonian ate the man, strong hands separating his legs, his hands looking to grind something that hit the two heroes amid the fucked up front, pushing.

And pulling it stocking thepussy with gallows, those blows that made him lose reason, the stockpiled his screams mixed with the fact that this were just drugs.

And it was like it wasn't the steel man like he was afraid to break, but he didn't care about the gallows he wore when pushing his penis in and out.

\- I worry about you worrying a lot even if you could get hurt, but now I don't know what to think. " He said he stocked with fury inside and outside his hard, barbed penis trapped inside his anus.

\- I just know that all this time I had fought alongside Bruce Wayne a handsome and powerful man. " Your legs open and away.

\- I really want to imagine a way for you to reconcile I understand now this can stay between us and this can change the precedents between the alien race batman a true warrior.

\- And that it doesn't have to be rescued, imagine just that. - He said he was approaching more touching his face fucking his ass with fury his testicles hitting his buttocks.

\- I always meant... - Clarcksaid.

And the man of steel who was resining amid Bruce's stockand chokes, without realizing that he was fucking in the midst of guns and his hands looking for some non-lethal weapon in the midst of the fuck.

" The world would be lost without heroes like you and like most other heroes... - Tried

\- The world doesn't need Batman there are thousands of vigilantes in Gotham and totally replaceable, I'm not going to be the bat man anymore and the bat man himself will retire from his life as a crime fighter while still missing bones...

Whole bones in your body... a part of you full of pleasure and about to enjoy... and a part of you losing reason...

And a life to drive after all, that thick, big penis causing him to retreat loseshis mind...

While looking for something, anythingthatfascinates Superman, to get that penis out of him, which was hitting directly on his prostate.

"Not while I don't forgive yous.- It said while taking a kryptonite and pufferfish bomb.

And he pushed him threw toward the man of steel, who caught off guard, but a sore pull from his penis from inside him, pushing.

And the astonished steel man looked suspiciously in his direction throwing him away, and pulling his hard penis into the process.

\- I don't understand... - I was trying. " I thought... That after we you, you're going to forgive us. - I said

\- I'm tending now.- I'm saying. - I understand that the world needs Superman not Batman. - He said holding on to his buttocks with the pain of his openness.

\- You're right I'm an idiot that the world doesn't need from me - It said

\- I'm going to fund gotham police and I'm not going to donate a substantial amount to the police and increase the resources of this precinct if this and the case...

\- Whoever said Batman and replaceable, you're wrong the world needs you... - I was trying toargue.

And while J'onn jumping towards him and catching him off guard and getting a scream while penetrating his anus.

"You're a hero a great crime fighter... – I tried to think of a way to loosen your legs raised high.

" Youdon't have to take it so seriously that everyone can say, the world won't understand that decision, I don't understand it myself.

\- Always, we feel love for you. "Said the steel man running towards him with his erect penis and dripping.

"I've always loved you. And now he caught him pulled por back and shoved his penis with a tug.

And so began one enters and giddy comes out j' onn's penis skirt and De Clarck entered a real cacophony of sounds and screams

And so several arms and penises slipped to the ground trying to get into the same hole...

\- We never found a chance to tell you how much we love you. - I was trying to sayDiana.

And amid blows taking J'onn's penis and sticking his mouth out of his pussy, hitting superman's testicles in and out.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. " Said the wonder woman in the midst of powerful stockings.

\- Please... - Diana said.

\- Even if you don't beat me, even your penis inside me, I won't accept having sex whenever you want and for that you will have to beat me, if you don't beat me I won't accept to be fucked. " Rosnou.


	33. Chapter 33

21

When he angryly pushed Diana and kicked Clarck off guard, with all the gallows he can gather.

He ran towards his arsenal again and pulled out a strong lace of silver cuts he was looking for something else and found a lead box and there was kryptonite was bigger than hishand.

And Diana and Superman and J' onn granted him a sensation,a mixture of madness pleasure of love and hate, he put an open kryptonite.

And nextto him the man screamed in pain and cining to the ground he moaned he screamed even more the greenish color rising on his face.

He ran towards Diana, she at her meeting and so when she least expected hertothrow a poorly designed punch towards her, he heard her scream as he struck ablow.

And trying to loosen the spear that had crossed his shoulder and pinned the cave wall he screamed angrily and at the time had curled the rope around his neck and saying.

\- This and a magic lacquer made by Hephaphus he kills everything he has counted on him for more than twenty minutes counting that he has been wrapped five times around the person. " I said.

– At that moment I wouldn't kill you, but it can cause immense pain, how much curled up in the person and especially in contact with the skin and excruciating in fact it tortures with an incredible form ofpain.

And instantly he began to go burning to the point of plucking his skin with embers and callus, the pain and more spiritual say that he killed a thousand children who used their souls to cause pain directly in the mind and soul

– And in this memento when he touched her skin a rock mark on relying on the skin something that as if he had in live flesh an immense burn on his neck and arms curling.

And it took her no longer than according to his eyes widened and her scream for a moment as if he had trapped her in coals and her flesh cut from his skin without burnt anesthesia he didn't care about anything at that moment.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And his cry was heard beyond the cave and at that moment he did not expect anyone to come to his help any person who savedher.

And his screams were loud shrill and every part of his body scratches, arms and legs and neck he took no more than second and every cry more acute and shrill than the other.

When on his neck he smiled as he put around his eyes like a blindfold, one of his hands stopped him and pushed him away he fell on thefloor.

Andle saw that Superman even though he was on the cave floor still falling green in color and still watching his savior that it wasn't just one.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. - Threatened Diana by letting go with hers.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both.

\- I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight.

He kicked her several times with an elbow he used the rope he threw it toward the amazon and wrapped it up thus rising deep and bloody burns joining the burn collection.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "J' onn said with a miscalculated kick.

And you liked my dick. " Said the Martian.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch. " He said.

And with that he swerved from a punch and punched and punched and ran and deflected kicks

He managed to reach the rope and amid Superman's movement that was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope on hot embers that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. – Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clack, while he with a movement and a whip he threw the man who fell on top of the amazon, and so with just a ray of electricity from one of thepistols.

And that they were ativadas as cave defenses, electricity discharged into their bodies and the electricity gallows threw both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. " Said the woman moving away from Superman arising and both rising and giving impetus as she flew and followed the cavesky.

And toward the man and start the fight again and Superman flying with a push of an elbow.

And with that eland was driving the woman away on the other side of the cave with high speed, while the wonder woman fell and headed towards the other side Superman flew and was already with several bruises and perforations on her shoulder and pectoral.

And every part of his body, he hugged him and threw him pressing him into the wall, he tried to loosen himself from the grip when J' onn flew with him and saw that Diana was trying to lift.

And the Martian flying towards him when Diana returned, but before he was held by the arm by Superman with a decided expression he ran, Batman took several daggers and began to fight.

\- Do you prefer weak, submissive women than a woman of character? " He asked angrily.

And defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I won't allow it. – Growled trying to loosen the two that both press in a hug and rip the daggers out of their hands.

\- Diana, I don't do a relationship, I don't intend to have a relationship. " Isaid.

And turning around and putting an end to the conversation, he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- Women in your world are weak, Bruce. " Said towards him the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman ran through the cave towards where his belt had beenthrown.

And so as he picked up, he triggered from his belt an electrical discharge directed toward both, he swerved and the two fell on opposite sides with a scream.

And in the case of Superman, who fell to the top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking it in half.

They ran and Batman jumped and swerved from Superman's heat vision he ran amid the sight of heat and thus arriving at his arsenal and picked up somegrenades.

And with that he threw towards his opponents trying to deflect what caused both by receiving the impact of the grenades to be played and the trophy room fell apart.

And at that moment they screamed and fell, Batman when they saw was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, and trying to get up kneeling, he saw Superman kneel and try to getup.

And then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and seeing batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards him and while she was deflecting as he jumped off an obstacle course he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman.

She managed to run towards her by striking the smaller man playing to the ground and turning him on four being helped by Superman.

\- No... - He cried out being subdued attached to the ground.

\- yes... - The amazon was said between the sucking of his anus.

" Giving us one more chance? " Asked Diana. " How about another round.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been excused yet. " I said.

"And that's not going to happen, I'm not going to turn myself in...

"I'm going to kick your asses. " Warned.

And so while his fingers inside him, he tried to loosen up and at that time he trapped under neath their bodies on the ground moaning between whimsives writhing and trying to turn around.

Bruce... - Whispered in hisear.

And then licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

"Its smell and so strong, is impregnating the air.

He looked scared and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out, and he just had one chance.

He heard a pantyon in his ear his tongue inside him, and with one last gallows, he gave a strong enough head to see stars on Superman's forehead that he gapped andscreamed.

And with a push he got out of it and with an armbar caught the steel man's arm and thus throwing the man away steel falling to the ground in front of him, and at that time kicking Diana's face.

And he had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana who tried to hug him and between offerings and tears holding his broken nose, she moaned and Clarck behind him.

And he kicked his crotch again, rubbing his hard, hard penises that at that time was more than bruised by gasping and screaming on the shrunken floor.

They tried to run staggering towardshim with his extended armsand then with an armbar he ran all bruised and Superman had only his shirt torn, naked and torn clothes and Batman himself naked.

He wouldn't allow them to him in his cave when they wanted to turn it faster thanks to the combined power he squirmed his body shrunk his legs and kicked the man to steel once again in hisstomach.

And he shears several punches in a row and several times before with a jump kick her loose penis and between her calcas getting an offering and moaning with pain, turning to Diana and kicked her in her face.

And knocking her out and with a quick move and so he punched her and at that time he bit J'onn's neck ripping off a piece of his flesh, they both shrunk with pain and anguish.

He took a spear and threw towards Diana where he drilled her to her shoulder, trapped her on the cave wall and then with a bazooka to theground.

And he threw a bomb towards her not killing her, but rather doing loses her breath, and the smoke rwelled around and forming a shield around silver color.

And she lost her breath and at that time he was paralyzed amid suffocating tears and when the barrier crystallizing forming an energy ball or crystal like a dome.

Andand le saw Diana punching with gallows and at that time he panted Diana with each punch increasingly cracked the dome every second that rang out amid smoke.

He jumped and ran and with that toward a small glass of yellow color, and so picked up and swallowed, it looked like the inhibitors and also the drugs would work fast he saw Superman.

And cpraying when he went towards him and kicked them then and again he went towards his spear and three daggers he tore the spear and threw the man of steel to the ground and with each dagger he pierced each of his shoulders and each of his little caps trapping to the ground.

And then punching and trespassing he stuck in the rock, with screams and laments and grabbing the rope he threw and pierced with gallows the right shoulder of the steel man without waiting his reaction he gave punches and kicks so strong that with the gallows turning his face on one side.

And the other strong enough to leave bruises and throwing the man with a rope he wrapped around his neck and at that time he suffocated him for several minutes and so he moaned and said between the gallows exerted to suffocate the man of steel.

\- You surrender... - Rosnou.

And running towards him ersuperman and while he punched him with gallows and then trapping him with the rope wrapped around his neck.

Do you surrender? " Rosnou.

And at that time between choking he gasped and heard a distressed sound.

He heard a panty the rope got hot and he had his arm caught with Superman's red-eyed gallows and so he was caught his body turned

\- No... – And so while he offered him and so before he undid the ropes he heard a scream and an offering and for the first time around him saw his protégés he saw his children and their allies...

Diana was wielding the rope combat mode when she removed her bracelets her eyes shone

\- He seemed to realize for the first time his appearance and situation and thus realizing a pain in the pelvis, his sore entrance his wet little cochas.

And there were bite marks, punches and all the species, and a tiredness, and so he sat down and looked toward the roof of the cave and watching his bats cummed up.

If you beat me, I'll never touch it again. " I said.

And if you want to know more and or help, then you can take them away when I'm done. – Disse taking a light bulb and closing their injuries

And so my problems end there. " I said with a look. "If you don't want to fight, youcan justcome.

It's better. "He said looking towardthe man standinghim.

First of all I want something to be clear betweenthes.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. " I said. " Unless you hit me. " I said.

And rosnou towards each of them, do not approach me, none of you.

\- Unless you want to get some more. - Batman said

\- I never... - whispered Superman painfully and distressed. " I never...

Plus, I'm going to get close to you getting lost - Superman said that with difficulty catching Diana.

"But I will win and use all my strength with this rematch. " I said. – Diana took J'onn's mao.

\- The less you wait. Diana growled with a black eye.

And afraid, and the same way she shone and growled

\- Wait... - He said.

Then he went towards the bat-computer, at least what was left of it and typed and so opened an arsenal at that time he removed a soqueira and some paraphernalia.

He hears a rallying cry and ran towards him trying to punch Superman he moaned being thrown to the ground and pressed and kept stuck kicking and pushed turned Superman's arm trying tomove.

And so uttering a kick he groaned and screamed strong hands turned him jumping and punching Diana's breasts she screamed and moaned when he was caught thrown and stuck to the ground

\- Damn invading alien. " Roared in the midst of movement.

Damn Martian.

He formed a beak and sent a kiss and said with sweat and blood and at that time he panted and got up and at that time he laughed.

I know you love me. " Laughed Superman up.

\- We're going to give you what you want so badly. "Diana said.

\- His bitch... – Rosnou towards him the woman who was the first to go towards him he began to punch then, several and several times his face.

"I'm the fucking incubo.

\- If you want sex, you're going to have to get that subjugating me. " I said.

And so he tried to pull the arm from the amazon's iron grip and plucking part of his stake that fell and grabbed a dagger from his belt and cutting with the dagger, her breasts and cutting off her shorts with daggers and their clothes torn into tatters.

"But you and different, I will do everything I can to get you. – J' onn giving a grip on his arm trying to twist his arm, folding his efforts and writhing his arms in a turn of body;

And writhing and scratching and changing shape like a snake, and before the dark knight gave the beads and pushing and kicking with his feet, and following his movement and jumping when he was subdued by Superman.

\- You know we love you, who care, have wondered what it would be like as us as your companions a two alpharelationship together alongside the most powerful omega. " Said Superman.

And again snapping his face and getting a bite that for his heartbreak hurt a lot, and realizing that there was kryptonite he gasped loose and received a kick staggering back.

\- I don't want to have a relationship with two alphas. – He hit Batman trying to loosen up and jump and take a spear off the ground and running off circular blows.

\- You prefer weak, submissive women and two powerful alphas. – He growled the man of steel trying to dodge spear blows amid laser rays of cave defenses – but that will change.

I'm going to have you under me. " J' onn said incinerating some heat-vision weapons. -

You're not going to get away from us, we're going to do everything we can to be between your legs. " Said the man of steel.

And licking his lips and pushing he writhed his body and kicked Superman in the groin there was a kryptonite knee pad trying to loosen up, he got up and tried to run, but was caught by Diana pressing him to the ground.

The bat man tried to pull his arm he tried to loosen and raised his hands pushing more of the contained motion and his eyes widened behind the white displays he moaned and tried toescape.

And before he took another step he spoke to the movement of trying to loosen

\- Correction, I prefer women who do not have responsibility and do not want a prolonged relationship without responsibilities and who does not force me to do what I do not want, everything I want and sex without compromise. " I said.

\- We're going to take care of you... - Ronronou the steel man flying towards you.

I don't need you to take care of me. " Said the bat man being pressed to the ground.

\- I'm going to love the job. "J' onnsaid.

"And that you don't want to kill me if I betray her with the bitch around the corner. – Said jumping back lifting his legs and pushing when he kicked falling both to the ground androlling.

And lesfought on the floor holding their arms and legs.

"I would never have a relationship with alphas if I were like you two. - Rosnou.

And amid the jerks and kicks rolling on the floor they all writhed.

And with which I speak and simple, I don't like to relate to world-conquering monsters.

"I said pulling his arm. "Let alone have a package with the three of you," he said moving away.

You're not going to get away with it. - Said Superman grabbing him by the arm and kissing him with fury, trying to pull gently after he looked into his eyes and the man knelt again he pulled his arm and Diana stood behind him and hugged him she said.

\- Come on... - And he whispered in his ear licking and rubbing his penis on his little asses.

"You need to try. " J' onnsaid.

"Come on, just allow us to give ourselves a chance, just allow us to worship you. " Whispered.

\- Allow us to offer pleasure. " Said Superman kneeling in his pes touching his hips and squeezing he approached his groin he rubbed his face and then he said.

– Please just give us a chance to show how and have an alpha between your legs, show how and the affection of an alpha show what it would be like to have the true potential of an alpha.

Clarck. " He tried to warn...

"I can't... – I tried and so falling back to the ground and pulling both of them and fighting in the middle of all this they rolled to the ground and kicked and struck he tried to crawl away,

\- Come on... - Ronroned in his ear lips sucking his neck. "You could try. " Said Superman.

In a moment of carelessness he got loose from his arms and loosening himself from his arms he crawled and kicked Superman's groin and squeezing Diana's bruised breasts both the squealingfighters.

And gasping, he crawled and tried to run almost crawling, but was caught and pulled him in a new attempt to kick J' onn's groin that metamorphosed himself in a gigantic snake curling up in his body.

And he had his legs away and then when the amazon holding his arms in a sandwich filling he began biting Diana's arm that screamed and striking herback.

And pulling the man and then a headbutt and then a kick he had his leg trapped again and away pressed by firm and muscular bodies.

\- Just one chance... – Begged Superman pulling his belt was pulled amid the body fight and opening him pulled his torn calcas without any warning like rags, and his knee-highbraces.

And torn in the process while taking out revealing his red boxer and torn and lowering down to the middle of the cochas he whispered and said.

" Let us appreciate and revere your body. Diana.

And she was in front of her pressing their bodies he was on top of Diana and trapped seeing her breasts loose and getting little kisses.

All of them bruised and torn clothes in Diana's case extensive marks of burns, cut and bites and Superman several perforations from her shoulders, face and legs and her chest and Batman their clothes being ripped from theirbodies.

And in the process torn what was left only, his balls, mask, gloves and cape and J' onn, nor did he escape the electroshocks and had burn marks on his body...

Diana ducked more and closer to his crotch and his little kisses and on his increasingly hard penis picking him up and kissing him he moaned and licked her head picking up the limb in his hands he moaned.

\- Come on, come on, give us a chance if you don't like it, we're not going to push anymore. "J' onnsaid.

\- I'm going to fight to the end... - Rosnou

"You're not going to have anything easier. " Said squeered.

It's okay. "Said Superman and so felt Diana kneeling behind him and J' onn screwing himself up. Raising your legs... - It's going to be the hard way.

\- I love a hard job. "J' onnsaid.

But those two holes, which ripped out her clothes from the process and thus being sucked and licked and Clarck sucking licks her anus and Diana sucking her penis and J' onn ate her ass

And playing with her balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking her hips and thus changing position while Diana sucking her anus and sticking her tentacles and pulling each of her buttocks away he moaned and resfoleged she was sticking her tongue and fucking her anus.

And going faster and faster tongue in and out and faster and more, and seriously, and with them joining their fingers joining them one at a time were different insistent and stubborn trying to all cost him achievements.

\- You kids, that's not fair. " He resfoqued. I can't. "He choked.

\- I'm going to forge you to accept us then... - And before you said more, he was hugged and kissed and cuddled he felt each of his hard penises rubbing in hiscrotch.

And in his ass, he still felt his early menstruation he felt damp and ready and felt draining and his hands closer and closer and closer trying to get away

\- Then... All this... - He said. " You will beg for more...

" Ronronava Diana. No, not really, Kal? ... - Whispered sinfully... "J' onn?– And so he was groped.

\- Giving us one more chance, a chance to show what and yummy? " Asked Kal.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been totally excused yet. - I said

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured. " Its smell and tã forteis impregnating the air.

Looked frightened and realizing late that the inhibitors were worn he heard an offering in his ear and had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana that hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing his hard, stiff penises

\- Did not try to defend themselves pushing, but were iron grips, they pressed their bodies together Superman swallowed his penis in a bulge and made him scream his penis being sucked with super speed.

And the super isthe tentacles and my god's tongue the tongue was hot a hot cave without control holding on the kryptonian's head.

And he moaned and lamented at the same time the encouragement multiplied the wonder woman by sticking his tongue in her anus he tried to loosen the fight between reason and pleasure...

\- Wait... - He felt the hands of the man of steel squeezing his testicles the wonder woman's tongue in his anus playing with his walls... - Stop...

No... Slowly... – He begged in the midst of every tongue fighting with him.

"Let's just let us love your body... - Wait... - Groan suffocated. " Everything... - Hesaid.

And choking and resfoleging - All... - And a pinch.

-... That we want and give you pleasure. - Whispered Superman in the midst of the sashes – Another moan choked a choke amid snags and licks...

" I just want to...

And sande swung his body pushed and pulled amid the movement being sucked and licked and a tongue and hands on his testicles squeezing and pinching the hot cave swallowing his penis, the tongue inside him...

" Well... - Oh... god... Hot... But... - Hesaid.

And so he felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering her tearing calcas in the process, he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of her body raising her legs...

Bruce has never liked alphas always had sex with occasional omegas since becoming Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the same people other than the cat womanherself.

To be exact he no longer had time to have a serious relationship, only once in his life and occasional sex nor mating in his heat period only after in a matter of fact he was afraid to bind to any alpha was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those three who ripped off their clothes and Clarck who sucked his penis, playing with their balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking their hips.

And Diana who sucked her anus, and J'onn who shoved her fingers also into her hole, moving each of her buttocks away, he honed, and opened his legs.

He moaned and re-recalled she was sticking her tongue and her â€œnus seriously, and with them joining her fingers joining them one at a time, were different insistent and stubborn trying at all cost el e achievements.

And even for that fucking seriously in the cave moans and felt the man of steel open his legs and his conflicting thoughts expanded flying to Clarck's worst enemy.

He had his legs open and away he moaned and moaned amid the fingers of Diana and J' onn, who entered his anus and respectively into his hole, he knew that if he let the three have sex with him.

And that wouldn't be the only time, but the tentacles entering deeper and deeper into the feeling of his penis being sucked by Clarck he felt his tongue inviting with his fingers and fingers playing with his testicles and getting harder and harder.

Each sucking one side and when less expected Diana was getting up he hugged her hips while the steel man sucked his penis by opening his legsmore.

And playing with her testicles squeezing and pinching feeling Diana's shorts coming down she had taken out and exposing her huge penis and so he was pushed into Clarck's mouth.

And the Kryptonian who swallowed him by squeezing his testicles,andJ' onn using his metamorphosis skills to lengthen his penis and shove it in his vagina due to distance.

He felt and saw stars when his legs open he felt Diana's penis pressed into her wet entrance and her vagina being attacked by J'onn's penis, his saliva he felt and felt coming in.

And more times coming in and then he felt going through each ring of muscle each wall and growling and screaming squeering, while he entered he moaned and lamented.

He didn't know how much more Diana's penis and or J'onn's would come in seemed endless, coming in and going in, so deep, so deep, sticking deeper and deeper, and so arching her back, he felt her lick her neck.

And she holding on her hips sinking her nails to J'onnn's hands on her legs, and so the less she expected by pounding her penises inside the testicles and while Clarck sucked her penis by holding her penis on the inside of her little scratches while Diana withdrew from inside him.

And so she without waiting he got used to starting to suck from the base the tip of the penis on his penis head on his tip massaging and shaving his teeth at the same increasing speed as the inand out of Diana's penis and J' onn,

And beating without expecting to get used to his growls and snappings around his neck hugging his little ass he moaned screaming and resined badly by leaving the tip of the penis that was barbed.

And they were as strange as good, but it was still sore and was huge an alpha futanari woman, well-ended who stocked him with ferocity and speed by hitting his testicles on his buttocks, pounding with gallows and ferocity his loins were stocked.

He felt the triple stimulation, the stockpiled attached to Clarck's lips on his penis he felt Clarck's hands guide Diana's penis and J' onn inside him an angle that made him scream and hon and his screams reverberate through the cave he felt moaning scream.

The frantic movements the beats in their bodies the right blow on his prostate, and in his pussy, each stocked every shock wave his prostate.

And reaching her G point, she was attacked mercilessly without sessar, without any kindness she beat the pain of penetration the trouble of the stockwork, united with pleasure.

And with them came hallucinating waves of beats full of fire and pleasure of theirown, it's been so long since he had almost nine months even without encounters with the cat woman...

Please, please... – E ele tentava em meio as estocada fundas fortes e profunda e seus gemidos e rugidos em seus ouvidos ele gritava resfolegava gritava e os sons eram ouvidos pela revoada de morcegos que guinchavam.

And more of them flew out of the cave he felt his penis being sucked his eyes arching his spine his hard penis pumped and sucked him and moaned screamed without control increasingly hoarse and hallucinating.

He had a sexual experience with Selina, but nothing compared to it spurred the shock-waves electricity stars that roamed his body waves of energy that passed through every pore he screamed and listened to his growls she beat and beat.

"God... Please... – Slowly... – The long penis beating and beating, he reached his prostate his pussy, with more speed and more gallows, reaching without mercy and without rest his prostate.

And going through each wall each muscle a mixture of pleasure and pain, and skin-skin slapping and screaming and passing through their rings as he screamed and screamed and so felt his walls contracting.

" Please. – Amid their cries and laments and his hands on Clarck's head that sucked at the same speed they were quick and brutal, their groans and cries and laments and resinuded and screaming and each of their groans and every cry.

\- There... There... - Please... - Then... - Groaned, amid the stockings and breathless the skin slaps coming in and out and hitting his prostate with speed were sobrutal.

And he felt going through his eyes the stralados and waves of pleasure he moaned the heat and waves of pleasure electricity and walking through his body coming in and out and shouting and more screams he moaned.

\- Please... Please... – I'm going to... – And another stowage dreaded and hitting his prostate he said in the midst of it, these beats mixing pain and pleasure.

\- I'M GOING TO COME... – Groaned amid his screams, when he enjoyed inside Clarck's mouth, he felt the man swallow every drop every white spray from inside hispenis.

And going through every part of his length from tip to base scraping his teeth in his length he felt pinching and shaving his teeth at the tip of his penis.

On his head like a superpotent lollipop he felt him faster in the same way that Diana forged and folded his hips toward Clarck's hot mouth he held on to his penisand once again she moved and opened and revealing the tentacles that engulfed her penis and in her tantrum.

And he continued to suck while lining up at a multiple orgasm, he felt an early hardening he felt his abused anus contracting with spasms.

And waves and more waves of jouissance and the power of her warm, sinful mouth and yet Diana beat and beat the skin slaps against the skin the vertical angle he moaned and moaned her cries reverberated throughout thecave.

And thes i-s thoughts were conflicting that he did not know how Alfred still did not appear as any of his children came to the cave yet, the strong and deep tapas.

\- Then... There... Please... Then... - He didn't know how it didn't hurt yet and hurt him he felt pain and pleasure mixed the barbed penis stuck in his prostate pulling and beating.

Tears flowed with pain and pleasure the heat waves the waves of electricity he felt heat in his low womb he felt his penis on his walls he felt beat and the wonder woman growled and licked as she entered, she whispered sinful things.

And growling and him screaming in the middle of the stockwork, and he felt pain and pleasure and his anus contracting and holding more of the penis that stocked him his own penis being sucked by Clarck'smouth.

And this one that hardened him over and over and so he moaned and his hands and his testicles crumpled and massaged he groaned and his disjointed screams he moaned and whined.

\- There... There... There... There... Ai... - I... Please... - Groaned amid the frantic beats.

\- Please... - Coming in and out when he felt still hard pressed in his mouth and swallowing last time groans and sinful whiners and whiners, he felt the steel man drop his hardpenis.

And holding him,and while he and stroking in the midst of the beats, pumping and as he climbs caressing his body groping his body amid the beats, whispering in his ear sucking the lobe of his ear and talking.

" Feel your taste. - And kissing his lips he moaned amid musky and salty taste, passing his tongue in every part sky, and mouth playing with his tongue, and moaning he felt the beats amid groans and hugging interlaced hands squeezing buttocks and legs tightly .

And when he felt in the middle of growl the wonder woman cuming inside him amid the beats and kissing him pulling in the middle of the last stockings and thus being embraced by the two he pulled his face while the bat man held on his shoulders, the man of steel.

And andram ten inches more and larger in both sizes, high but the wonder woman same height he felt her massaging her body in the middle of the last, squirted in her anus his opening he felt draining from her opening when, he was pulled in the midst of it all.

Hugging in the arms of wonder woman towards him they lowered he felt being pulled from four on top of her while lying on the ground with the man of steel, behind them he felt his legsopen.

And the woman-wonder lying onthe floor, near in her groin he began sucking his penis the bat man of fours on the floor, the wonder woman kissing and sucking her nipples and biting while pumping her penis.

Her long, smooth hands groping her body, her hard penis being pumped and she crawled over and over and stood her face toward hercrotch.

Andand le felt her touching and pulling her little scratches he resined with a single engulfed, she swallowed her length he moaned her swaying breasts rubbing him in a lascivious motion.

He felt her pinching her testicles massaging and saliva dripping and dripping from her mouth and mouth every time he arrived at a peak of pleasure his consciousness mixed reason and madness the pleasuretrying.

And at all costs loosen and rising was pulled from four moaning and being sucked, sinful mouth sucking his testicles and going further toward his penis, sucking from length to base.

And he felt euphoric faster and faster, pushing and pulling, were faster and faster, they and moaned and shouted four shaking his head.

And his screams he screamed and moaned and so of four listening and feeling Superman opening his legs and sticking his fingers and tongue, while sucking his hole he moaned and screamed feeling his fingers and the man of steel behind him, and J'onn'stongues.

And they started sucking their wrinkled hole, and while they were sucking and opening their folds, their fingers sticking stocking opening up their legs more and sucking Diana's semen from inside it.

And sucking and sticking his tongue, vibrating and biting, he screamed at every blow, he felt his fingers coming deeper and deeper into it, being scissored inside him more fingers spreading his cheeks.

He felt a zipper, superman's calca zipper lowering trying to turn saw a huge penis barbed twice diana's, with curved tip and massaging herpenis.

And he separated more by cramming his buttocks, and positioning his penis in his stretched hole he felt going in and through his walls.

The penis or fingers opening his vagina more to stick a penis inside it or whatever it was was big thick and bulbous...

Diana massaging her little scratches and sucking her penis rising by her hips her hands, the penis was bigger than his was large wide barbed and larger than his own moaning trying to loosen himself from the iron embrace the steel penis.

" Please... please Clarck... J' onn... Diana... I'mnot ingadedin the middle of his penis coming into him the big penis was hurting tight and it was in his hole inside him.

And tears trickled from his eyes his screams were even more acute he felt divided in half he felt very narrow would not fit.

\- You and... So yummy... - Coming in and out. - So tight... as I stuck your hard, broad, long penis – I never imagined such a thing, being inside you...

\- The Fuck... - Coming in and out he wanted to loosen up and felt the wonder woman retreat from sucking her penis she was on her face kissing herface.

And they were whispering as Superman stood on top of him, lay on top of his loins and J' onn behind, and massaged his body his waist.

And kissing his shoulders he never mouths everywhere, had carried such a large penis in his hard erect and large bulky life, being caressed by Diana who whispered hugging her shoulders.

And Superman upon him hugging his shoulder and stroking his nipples kissing his shoulders and J' onn behind him opening his hole.

He said stopped in big hard moments and inside him in four on top of him and his legs wide open he whispered.

" All right... All right... – He scarred his hips by massaging his buttocks as if calming a horse... - Shiiiiii. - You can handle it, it's going to be fine. - Kisses on your shoulders and neck he moaned shaking your head.

– Clarck... J' onn... Por favor... - Groaned. - It doesn't give... – other groans and tears. - You and too big. - Massaging your little asses, he felt kisses and his face and lips and rubbing and squeezing his little scratches and arms, and delicately Diana retreated in the middle of herlegs.

And slowly sucking his penis from end to base, and gradually increased speed, and played with his testicles he moaned and felt Clarck's retreat by removing his penis from his vagina and J' inn from his anus, he felt the barbed tip of Clarck and J' onn inside him in each of them coming out and entering his hole...

He felt retiring gradually he felt groaned, he moaned and resinted he moaned and felt to remove only the tip inside him he felt him coming in and again passing through his rings, holding on his hipl kneeling behind them hugging his shoulders.

And holding on to his hips, he positioned him knew it would hurt, but did not know how much, he hit a point where he made him offer and moan, he screamed and so coming out again and stocked him knew the pain and pleasure.

And he felt and felt fuck with more and more speed, he felt hitting his prostate with more and more gallows and more speed he beat coming in and out he felt his penis getting harder and harder to come to life.

The spurt ed for pleasure doubled the fact that Diana sucks from end to base with the increasing speed at the same speed that Superman and J' onn did beating and beating their bodies and moving increasingly frantic.

And with that came skin slaps against skin he shouted louder and louder the pain of penetration of a penis like that and the fact that they reach his prostate mercilessly, his roars and moans behind his ear and his lips licking his lobes.

And while he started moaning while hearing every hoarse voice and moaning and growling sinful things he gasped and resfoleged he felt hitting and hitting his testicles on his buttocks he felt hitting and hittingenter.

And then coming out, pinching his nipples scratching the ground, nothing holding anything that could be an anchor he was pulled and pushed, hitting and hitting him screamed and gassed with each stocking pounding more and faster, the steel man sawing his teeth he pulled.

"Oh, ah... Please... - You've groaned oh my god... ai ah aha aha aha ha. – His cries and laments he moaned and moaned at every stocky he felt his lips sucking and sucking his peniswith the same speed of the beats on his anus and beating him from thetesticles.

And hitting his buttocks and his body convulsing with the waves of electricity that roamed his body, waves of electricity stars that sealed his vision, lights that latched by dryingit.

And then came the stockings and the penis each inside each hole, held inside his body.

And with him toothed leaning against his chest that he had not taken off his shirt with Superman emblem, there was the warm warmth of his heart his chest and the sweat of alien smell.

He had felt the smell of sweat and full of mating and knew that was not the common smell of human sex there was the smell of alien mating sex, the cry of a goddess ofwar.

And the strong and intoxicating smell of sex and savagery, the semen he knew to be his he was sucked by Diana at the same increasing speed and the same savagery, he felt pain and pleasure mixing in his body.

Turning his face via Superman without being able to contain his own power he literally had his eyes of heat turning to the roof of the cave he set fire amid the stockpiles and pierced the cave sky in a red ray wave the radiating heat from bothbodies.

And Superman's lips at war withtongue, semen tentacles and saliva, licking his eyes and felt the cold breath the ice on his face licking his lips and J' onn behind changing shape like an eel and a caged animal.

And that beast that had been trapped by an unknown power, and sucking hislips, his back and her asses, entering his mouth fighting with his tongue while and the manof hishair directed his sight of heat to the roof of the cave.

He moaned by sticking his hard, barbed penis the pain of the barbed penis was properly alien and he knew that alien physiology different from his, stocking in the midst of his cries hugging hischest.

And then pinching his nipples and pulling him he felt Diana posing with him pumping her kneeling penis in front of her and his legs on either side of Superman that hugged and held her hips.

And pushing and pulling and he felt the warmth of his eyes and his warm body that released vapors, he felt the heat of mating and the full musk of sex that detached from them.

And j' onn that fucks with gallows and salt speed cave tight its muscle rings around that huge barbed penis.

Hitting and hitting with gallows and speed...

And of the three in frantic motion he felt the heat his nipples irritated his smoking bodies the heat in his ear, begging to stop was maddening and predatory.

" Ronronou Superman in the middle of the stock. "Oh, my God... Please... Please... - Stop... - You've offered in media the powerful stockwork. - Please... There... – In the midst of the stockandmore stockwork.


	34. Chapter 34

20

Did you like my dick? " Asked Diana.

He really turned red and looked at her after a while.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

Let's go back to the room. "Diana said getting up and pulling him out of the chair by picking up his hands and he felt the semen trickle out of getting wrinkled hole and between his little scratches.

And they went to the strong room.

There were still sleeping J' onn and Clarck.

And they lay Diana at the other end straight next to J' onn,and Bruce in the middle of them.

And so he lay down

And so he stayed in bed until he started sleeping.

And at this point he was embraced from behind by a wide green arm was with his back and steady hands and a muscular arm in front.

It was Clark and J' onn.

And they sniffed on him and kissed his neck and neck, began to rub on him and suck his body.

Bloody horny alphas...

And so someone climbed on top of them by hugging the half kisses all over his body.

And soon diana stopped came out of him after a while.

And they lay down and stopped until Bruce spoke.

I'm not gay. "Bruce said looking at the three in retrospect.

But you liked it. "J' onnsaid.

It's my first time. "Bruce said he sat looking at those three by his side. "I've never had anal sex before.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I realized. " Said Superman. "We were the first. " I said.

\- I don't know what that's going to be like. " It's very complicated.

\- How do we get from now on? "Bruce asked after a while.

Together. "J' onnsaid. - If there is no problem.

\- But... - He tried to speak Bruce.

\- Do you know that's what we wanted a long time ago? " asked J' onn.

\- I even thought it was you. " I said.

"What it was like to feel inside you. "Said the Martian.

\- A man being the submissive of three superheroes with alpha wolf-level testosterone.

" A Martian an amazon alpha and a Kryptonian. - Said.

" Do you know that the villains together of all of you can cause a big problem? "He tried.

\- We know, but I won't let anything hurt you again. "J' onnsaid.

We agree. " Said the other two...

\- I've never done relationships. " Bruce said.

"I don't even know if I can do that. And I don't even know if I'm capable of imagining with three of you. " he said.

We're going to take care of you. " Said Superman.

We're going to be patient. "Diana said.

\- But that's so weird. " Bruce said.

" I've never had that kind of experience. " Bruce said.

And you are all the alphas of your worlds. " I said.

"I don't think I can handle it.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said the amazon taking its hands.

You were able, yes. - Hours ago. " I said.

And you're capable of that. "Diana said.

\- I'm not a little woman. " Bruce said.

Do you have to talk like that, Bruce? "Diana asked for stroking her cocha.

" You're not a little woman. "She said.

" Far from it. " You're practically a sex god. "Diana said. –

A beautiful man. " Said the amazon.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian.

You're our man.

And that's what it looks like. "J' onnsaid.

You're gods. " Bruce said. –

And I'm human. "He continued.

There's no problem. " Clarck said.

\- It's because you mark territory. " Bruce said.

So you're our human. "J' onnsaid.

\- I don't think that's a good idea. " Bruce said.

\- I see that i would be considered in this regard a prince of our life. "J' onnsaid.

No, no, no, no, no, no Bruce said. I'm human. " I said.

That's not a problem. " Said Superman.

And you're going to have to hide. " I said.

\- No... - They said together.

What is it? " Repeated Bruce.

\- We've discussed the three of us about it. " Said Kal.

\- I mean the fact that how you guys would show up with Bruce Wayne in a pulico without raising suspicion. "The man said lying down.

"Their civil identities are easily revealed.

\- Well thought out, but I don't have a civil identity. "J' onnsaid, living on planet Earth and the Watchtower.

Not even me. " Diana said, I am an immortal Amazon Goddess of War. "She said. " I live in Themycera. - Said.

\- The only one they would be suspicious of would be Kal.

\- He'd be easier to find out. "Said the Martian.

\- It would be better to show up only with our heroic identities for now. "Diana said.

\- Then I'd better just show up as Superman. "Said kryptonian with sadness.

What's the matter with you? " Bruce asked towards Kal.

\- When you were sick, we got caught on luthor's plan. "Said Kal,turning to him.

You know that, Bruce. " Asked Superman.

I know, i know. " Bruce said. Dick told me. " He said.

"My lawyers told me the scandal. " I said.

"I swear to you that I am real and I am not an illusion manufactured by J' onn. - I said turning to both of you.

All three laughed for several minutes leaving Bruce confused.

What's so funny? "Bruce asked turning to both of us.

\- The media at the time said I'm gay closeted. " Said Kal.

"And that Luthor was in love with me, to love that kind of plan. " I said.

\- They said he's had an attraction to me for a long time. " Said Superman.

" And that I'm gay. "The man of steel continued.

\- And that we have cravings for a threesome with you. "J' onnsaid.

\- And we wanted a package with the millionaire playboy. "Diana said.

\- And now they're going to say that our wishes have been fulfilled. " Said Superman.

\- Apparently it was all true. " Bruce said.

I know, i know. " They said all three at the same time sighing.

\- We're just going to prove to the world that we're what we're trying to cover up. "Diana said.

Well, i'm going to go " Bruce said. "They don't remember anything. " I said.

Wayne used a technological paraphernalia with J'onn's powers and everyone had their memories of this incident erased.

\- But this time it's not Luthor's plan. " Said Kal.

\- Once again Amastheists helped with that.

\- And even I'm not being mentally controlled. "J' onnsaid.

\- And even our emotions aren't being controlled. "Diana said.

\- And I'm not an illusion designed by your subconscious, isn't it. " Bruce said.

\- And my fortress wasn't invaded by Brainiac. " Said Superman.

\- And I didn't try to kill the league members. " J'onnsaid.

\- And I'm not dead anymore. "Bruce finally said.

They were silent afterwards when they heard these words.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Superman said next.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Diana said.

I'm sorry, too. Said J' onn.

For what? " Asked Bruce

I couldn't control myself. " J' onnsaid.

\- I swear I'm never going to hurt you. " Said Superman. –

I can defend myself. " Bruce said.

We sambemos. "Diana said.

But you didn't make it. "Diana said.

Yes, I know. "Bruce said bothered.

And Bruce changed the subject by looking at each of them.

\- Your penises are really big. "He said looking at each of them lying down and his arms behind his head.

\- You have such a. "J' onnsaid.

\- And tight by the way. "Diana said.

\- And soft and warm inside. " Clark said.

Well, she's new. "I said looking at them.

Is that right? " They asked together.

What do you mean? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- She's zero a mile, I've never had anal sex of my life. Bruce said.

"I've never had sex with a man. " Bruce said.

So it was never used? " Asked Diana.

Used? Bruce asked. What do you mean?

"I wanted to know the man.

They got a look and Diana gave everyone the voice they wanted to know.

So you're a virgin? " Asked the amazon.

.- If you mean sexually. "He said turning red.

" A year ago I had no idea to do that. " I said.

"You took away my virginity. "Bruce said red.

\- It was J' onn who continued with his mouth dry.

"So we can continue to be the only ones? " He said with apparent dry mouth.

\- Until second order, yes. "He said with a smile.

And so he panted. Diana you have big penises. " I said.

And so Diana took her hand that was closest and took him to her cock...

If you want, you can play. " He said with a smile.

And he did it, going from length to base was a tip with what looked like a barb or a thorn, he approached more and looked as if he had a stinger.

\- Down massage. "She said with a offering.

It had around twenty inches thick and wide, getting redder with her hands in its length, and she had no testicles, but he gave the voice the reason.

You don't have testicles. " I said.

They're internal. "Diana said.

And he moved them and was observed by the other two who kept their own hard penises

That got inside me. " Bruce said.

And it fit. - It concluded.

And she guided her hand to the tip and while guiding him in the massage, and from there a thin membrane skirt like a stinger stuck to the tip and loosened and to her espantwrithed and clinging and curled up in his hand.

Diana, what is this? " I wanted to know he pumping gently and some tentacles around the penis winding also around his wrist.

\- It's a stinger who attaches himself to the reproductive organ he stays inside you and attaches to his prostate. "She said.

– It provides more time and induces orgasm more often. "Diana said.

– It works in a similar way in a woman, but in the case it attaches to the uterus. "She said.

What's the point? " Bruce asked.

For playback. "Diana said. And so from the tip of the barbed penis and that swelled and whose orifice began to open and more liquid gelatinous came out and was white.

And that descended like a stream of this penis and the orifice began to open and come out small white and transparent gelatinous eggs were two...

And he asked.

What the other is? "He asked to take it with his other hand.

And they were soft and looked like eggs, but with drops shapes and black dots inside.

They're eggs. "Rosnou her.

Did you put that inside me? "I wanted to know him.

You didn't give time. "She said.

And at that time she explained to Bruce that she kept pumping and eggs coming out of the inside and leaving her hand wet that it would be sperm.

\- And at mating we trapped ourselves inside you with the stinger trapped and released 30 of those eggs inside you.

And that could get me pregnant? " He asked.

And he laughing said. "Not in men are not fertilized, they break and are expelled after we withdraw. " I said.

If you keep going. " Diana said.

" You'd better spread your legs well. "Diana said. Or stop now. - It concluded.

What is it? "He asked.

\- Then you take it, it's my turn. " J'onnsaid.

And so he stopped his hand at that time, and his hand was caught by J'onn he changed more elongated and less humanoid his body was completely Martian.

And the head was pointed, and if penis was as big as Diana's, it had beyond an immense mast as big as Diana, and had thorns in its extension.

And tentacles around his length was thick and green, seemed to form two twin limbs intertwining was immense as large as he could manage, but gradually he was talking with dry mouth and a kind of stinger on the curved tip with which to hold on to alg The...

\- In martian mating, if we don't go fast, he's been locked up for good thirty minutes inside his partner. "J' onnsaid.

What's really going on? " Bruce asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the Martian.

Can I have sex with you? "J' onn asked affectionately while he looked at that penis.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said.

And so he was slowly massaging from the tip of the base and so his hands were caught by Kal and placed on his penis...

And Kal's penis wasn't much different from the others...

Red large barbed tip with three penises that was not really separated and a central head half intertwined and without really dividing...

And there was on it on the center head a rope with a stinger in the middle also came out small transparent blue eggs and the extent of hispenis.

And it came with thorns around its length, large thick and there was what were not beyond hair were tentacles around the penis.

While the Martian crawled towards him and stood between his legs he opened them more and put in the middle of him, opening his legs, an elongated finger like an eel, he shoved his fingers into his ass.

And he would lift his ass in his lap with J' onn kneeling on the bed and so he began to slowly stock up in and out of it and fuck him with the tentacles when he began to moan and reskin.

And he came with his groans and ganidos and so hitting a point where he made him gasp and moan almost scandalously every time he shoved and skirted, he would slowly and carefully intake.

And gradually he would go faster and faster made him take his way where he hit in and out of him, at that time he saw Kal approaching J' onn putting his hand on his shoulder and saying while using his x-ray vision

\- A little more to the bottom and a stock. " Said Superman. –

And inserting his tentacles faster at that point where Kal said and watching Bruce shake his legs, by reflex he tried to close his legs with spasms and his screams.

"That's right, right there. "J' onnsaid.

And making him give a sharp scream and arch his back. "Right there. "Kal said on his shoulder.

And beating again. Hey, then. "He said hitting again at this point making Bruce see stars.

And the Martian started to go faster beating at this point faster and faster with increasingly sharp screams...

\- Where... - And he screamed him amid the deep stock of something wanting to make him stretch and gave such a strong and accurate pistonate at that point that made him scream and moan by arching his back... – Or not...

Your prostate. "J' onnsaid, and while pumping his penis at the same speed while multiplying his hands and had hands pinching his nipples.

And that they were removed by Diana and Kal on each side who began sucking their nipples one on each side, and J' onn holding their separate scratches and fingers inside it...

And he screamed and trembled with spasm and cumming in J'onn'shands...

Soon after he put that dick inside him opening his muscle walls by hitting him at that point repeatedly, it was tight and swallowed all the stick that stuck inside it.

And he was still sore by his size and beat in and out of it, with increasing speed and reaching his prostate mercilessly ever faster and more accurateand making him scream scandalously.

And Diana put herself to her right and Kal to her left, her two hands one on each side holding each of the penises of both pulling heroes and they sucking their nipples.

And climbing up his neck and kissing his face where each of them pulled and entered his tongues inside him amid his cries and groans.

And screaming and half the stockpiled and J' onn talking something in Martian he hit with wild and animalistic attachment raising his ass in the process his penis was nice and at the same time had a tip that hurt inside him.

He beat wildly and madly with fury inside and outside him and he felt going through his rings with speed and his screams were muffled with diana and kal'slips.

\- You're so hot and tight. "J'onn said in the midst of the stockpiles he worshipped and revered that body was wonderful.

Every time I came into that hot, cramped cave.

You're all mine now. "The Martian said in the midst of his blows. "I want everything from you. He said by harder.

And he moaned and his penis ejaculated in J'onn's hands as his inner walls contracted and squeezed more around that penis inside and outside him, propelling with his pelvis.

And beating until he came inside him milking and standing still unloading everything inside him, Bruce felt they came into his hands and at that time he felt his tremble strains.

J' onn stroked the hairs of his crotch while licking his semen that trickled her cock into his orgasm.

It was soft and black was caressing those beautiful hair and passing hands from above below that limb.

And he felt the stinger trapped in his prostate trapping him

And he knew that trapped would make him have one more orgasm and that's what happened he came a few more times and his penis didn't get soft and the refractory rate was shorter.

And he panted he swelled inside him and moved a little more comfortable...

And at that time he got longer and thicker, and J'onn still inside him and he felt something beyond his penis and he gave another swollen and started laying eggs on him and squirting semen that overflowed from inside him.

And each of them stroking his body bites and sucked on his nipples and while J'onn stood him as he said laying eggs on him, his belly was abclassed...

And then he came out of it and after thirty minutes, when he removed his penis he saw a long, greenish thread coming out of his hole and kicking into the hole of the tip of the penis.

And at that time he moaned with the tug and went to rest next to him, and soon Clark came out on his side and knelt on the bed and caught his legs scattered and even though he had the hole throbbing.

And those eggs dripping from inside him with semen overflowing from inside it and put his ass on top of his lap with his legs scattered around him wide open inserting his penis.

And with that he burst those eggs still inside it and feeling burst like water bubbles, after all no longer needed to be stretched, but still did not enter easily, after all he was great.

And using his x-ray vision and he also held the temptations that tangled around him and that thread of the stinger trapped inside him directly into his prostate.

And he saw that when he took the tip he still had it pressing his prostate...

And he knew where to hit and touched that point that made him scream and gasp ed at a constant speed and needs to beat without mercy in that bundle of nerves next to the stinger hitting his hole was like spring propelling directly into his prostate without sessar and with more speed and without rest.

Being rewarded for every time he entered as a piston he hit him in and out and for every time he did it he screamed and screamed faster and shrill ly coming to be a real scandal.

His wet, coated interior of J'onn's semen facilitated a strader slap of Clark's balls that hit his ass entering the entire length of Clarck's penis going all the way to the root.

Kal growled and looked like a lion his rhythmic movements seemed to stockup in and out, increasingly quickly, being rewarded with the cries of Bruce, who arched his back and moaned, wildly with every blow of his penis inside and outside.

And the skin-skin slapping, and the attacks of his prostate with each push and pulls, and reaching a point that made him scream, and accurate and accurate attacks and he was wonderful good and made lights dry his vision, the madness of pleasure coming inside it.

And he knew where to hit, they were wet blows and wet suction noise coming in and out of those damp walls at that point where he made him see stars and arch his back.

And holding on to the insides of the little things and opening them up and J'onn pumping his penis in the process arching his back with each stockand so cum in the hands of whoever was pumping his penis...

Moments after several wet blows and slaps from his body and his screams, the stockings like a jackhammer inside him, Clark trapped himself inside him and he came up with a squirt inside his already wet hole.

And he got stuck in it swelling inside him until he immediately laid the eggs inside him and the hot semen that thus overflowing on the sides.

And milking to the last drop, until his cock softened and returned to normal and withdrew from inside it with some eggs down the way dripping from his hole..

And everyone there sucking their nipples and listening to their groans and breathless, stroking his body and licking him, each of them stood on bruce rubbing their bodies and sucking and licking and kissing him.

And Diana was very excited when she stood in the middle of her legs without waiting for more eggs to come out...

And her thrusts propelling those eggs to break inside it like a water bubble that were gelatinous and she beat them with speed and trapping those tentacles inside him and the thread of the stinger trapped her prostate and stocking with will.

And so she dug between groans and screams beating in and out willingly and set that point holding with will in that place and sticking inside it he was gasping.

And with his penis being stimulated next to his prostate with will and vigor and making burst noises and something like it was crispy and more semen dripping from inside it.

And he made fun of it at the same time that she was trapped inside him swelling and laying more eggs and so she stayed there good thirty minutes sticking some eggs and stopping and then they left

And until she went out and lay scattered, until they rested there for a few more minutes and Bruce feeling the rest of the eggs dripping from inside her hole...

And he took a particularly large one was four centimeters long and he saw it was gelatinous and smelled like a normal egg.

If you want, you can eat. " Said Kal.

What is it? " I wanted to know. Wouldn't that hurt? " He asked.

\- It's just like any normal chicken egg. " Said Superman.

\- And he'd be more than an unfertilized egg. " he said.

And it would be the same for you? " I wanted to know Batman.

It doesn't make any difference. "Diana said.

\- And he'd only be of use if he had another Martian to fertilize. " J'onnsaid.

\- It's time to get up.

Where are you going? " Asked Diana.

Take a shower and go up to the mansion. " I said.

\- I don't know how Alfred didn't come down with a machine gun over here. " Bruce said.

And he was limping feeling semen dripping from his hole and descending through the inside of his thighs toward the ground.

And so they got up after a while, Bruce went to shower.

Bruce came under the shower called and stood there soaping and felt the water drip sowing down his back, and the door wide open with each of them starved at the back of the man who was soaping and after several minutes when he tried to get the fluids out of dent ro of it.

And he came out of the shower and picked up a towel and on the way took a robe and put it on and left the room safe.

Each of them went to bathe even the Martian.

After a while they found Bruce looking that his nanites had rebuilt everything that had been damaged with the fight...

As if it were a trail of bread crumb with the exception of J' onn who just changed shape.

Diana was collecting part of her armor, but were invariably torn and her ripped-fall ing takeaway and then observed that only wearing her tiara, bracelets and boots.

Bruce handed her a robe, Clarck, on the other hand lost his fully torn T-shirt and his pants full of tears and holes, so he took them out and Bruce handed him a bathrobe.

And that left there on the perforated and torn floor was just without the pants and only with the boots, and began looking for bandages and other emergency products for dressings, when they heard an panting voice coming and running from the mansion towards the cave.

Alfred was his faithful butler.

Alfred gasped amid a choke on each of them bruised sine and partially destroyed cave.

\- I'm going to get the bandages and first aid products. "Alfred said putting the machine gun aside and running toward another part of the cave.

He returned moments later with all first aid products.

\- Wow... - He offered Alfred arriving soon after toward the extensive injuries the three suffered. "What happened to you. "He asked desperately.

We fought. " Clark said while Alfred cleaned the bandages and administered medicine and some bandages.

For Alfred's utter despair or squeeg, I don't know he passed bandages and medicine on Diana's breasts that were cut stuck and scratched, in addition to her shoulders, scratches and arms that also had the same problems.

Clark in turn had vergões cuts and bruised throughout

\- And whose fault is it for all these bruises, who hit who? " Asked Alfred.

I-I don't know. " Bruce said.

As? "Asked the faithful butler.

Why is that? " They asked each of them to look at the same time he applied medicine to his injuries.

\- To solve our problems. "Diana said.

\- Under amazon law we can only have a relationship if we win in combat. "She said.

\- In my time, people talked to solve problems - Said Alfred

\- In the law of warriors, they only lie down to those who beat him in a battle. "Diana said.

And the last to be treated was Bruce who had a sea of purple and black all over his body bruised and neither was his face spared.

And he took bandages and his bruises were treated and looking toward his hips inside the cochas a sea of finger marks.

You had sex. " This was the conclusion of Alfred

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said. " We had sex.

Everyone looked static for a brief moment as they heard it.

\- In my time when people wanted to have sex, they talked and had a date after four dates they went to bed. "Said the butler.

\- It's not that your time has passed, but this is an extraordinary case and that we want to prove who's stronger. "Diana said.

– On the island the Amazons only lay down with the warriors who beat her on the battlefield. " I said. "Worthy of having him under us. "Diana said.

\- Well the law of the Amazons is a little outdated. " Said Alfred.

And I said without any shame.

\- Do I have to put a cream somewhere you're ashamed to show? " Asked Alfred.

He turned red and moved the gurney, they all didn't know if it was shame or pain.

\- I can take care of Alfred. " Bruce said.

Sir? " Repeated Alfred with warning.

\- I... - Getting redder and red

\- Turn if. - Ordered the butler without any shame or ceremony.

And he looked toward all his partners, and he panted.

And Alfred slapped his cocha where there was really a bruise bothered.

And he hesitantly turned around and leaned against the stretcher and his legs open.

\- As much as I don't take your reason, boss, Bruce. " Said the butler opening a pot of cream.

And with a glove going through that area that wasn't really stretched.

"You are human, and you get hurt as such. "Said the butler passing the cream with a glove in that anal region. " He said.

\- And for those who have never had anal sex... It's pretty stretched.

"Unlike you, they heal fast. " He said.

– A shape change. " He kept passing the cream with his finger inside that hole stretched.

\- None of us take away your reason. " J' onnsaid.

"And you are not a god, you are more fragile because you are mortal and human.

" He said towards everyone there.

"I want you to treat boss Bruce well. "The butler said and explained with it by receiving groans.

\- Sex everyone does. " Rosnou.

"But you have to way, so I don't see these bruises. " Said Alfred. "Be kinder. "Said the butler.

\- I'm not going to hurt him anymore. " Clark said

After all. " Said Kal. - Everyone likes sex. - Said kryptonian. - And we will treathim well.

I'm here. " Bruce said. " And I imposed that if they wanted me they would have to bend me. " he said.

\- And I hope this is the last time they fought like this in the cave. " Alfred said.

\- We give our word. "J' onnsaid.

And so Alfred said. "I'm done, sir.

And so when Bruce turned around he would say and he lowered his robe.

\- Because it doesn't make sense to have to fight for sex after all, as long as they stay in this state. - He said he took his machine gun again and took it toward the armory.

\- But you put all the disagreements aside? " Asked Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. " They said all four.

And four after a while putting the robes back, and the butler accompanied them as they headed toward the stairs.

Where are you going? "Alfred asked toward the mansion.

" Bruce said. " To my room. " Bruce said. "I need to find clothes for both of us. " I said.

Would you like me to see Lady Martha's clothes, sir? " asked Aldred.

That would be nice. " Bruce said.

So be it, sir. "Said the butler.

And they all climbed the staircases towards the upstairs walking through the corridors and being accompanied by everyone there.

They stopped for a few moments before continuing.

Where are these clothes? "He asked Diana to go with him.

\- I have clothes that were my mother's clothes in the loft.

You can use them. " I said towards Diana.

\- Part of the cave is being rebuilt by the Nanites,and another part is destroyed.

"For now the cave will not be. " It takes two more hours for everything to get back to normal. " I said.

And so he followed all four.

Alfred climbed into the attic and moments later he brought a short red dress with black adornments toward the amazon.

And each sat on the bed while Bruce faltered before sitting down with a wheezing of pain.

And he took off his robe and let him slip from his body and was naked in front of everyone revealing his toned pectoral a beautiful and sculptural body, his muscular body. a beautiful black hair tied and made a braid that at that time was falling apart,

And soon he was pushed into bed and his robe open, each of them, began kissing, sucking and licking every part of his body, each of them rubbed himself on top of him without asking permission.

And soon sucking his nipples his penis stroking his body and each of them rubbing himself on him Diana was wanting him to suck his breasts and so he did, just didn't get into it, but stroked his body and kissed his lips coming into his mouth.

Diana withdrew her robe and lay on Bruce rubbing his penistogether, and soon after came J' onn and Clark who then got up after a last kiss on his body.

Soon after everyone stopped rubbing on him Diana, got up and put on the dress, he was tight and with lace his straps were thin and squeezed his breasts, and then and Kal who got up.

They stayed a while in Bruce's room, while he fiocu searched in the closet some clothes that served in Clarck, but they were really tight, the Kryptonian were a bigger head than him, but served, there was a calca alias that was black and was fine until not too short.

It was a black Armani suit, and it would serve

You really look good. " Bruce said.

And Diana, she was out of panties and without bra and smoothed her bruised breasts were bigger puffy from so much worn and rocking by that dress that reached the middle of the cochas hiding her penis.

And it was strange the boots of his armor combined with a lace dress had bandages even on his face from his broken nose.

Bruce on the other hand he was scratched and sucked than anything else.

And after a while, he heard each of them who wanted to spend time with him

And he and went toward his closet and choosing a calca, underwear and other clothes, he lowered showing off his muscular ass in the air and they all lowered their faces to see their muscular buttocks and their loose hole.

And so it was dressing slowly.

There were marks of supelets on his nipples and neck and scratches and sea of bites and fingers between his legs inside the cochas, and near his crotch a sea of red on his chest and the whole part looking right on his ass had finger marks and mark of all five fingers on your left buttock.

And Diana, she was out of panties and without bra and smoothed her bruised breasts were bigger swollen from so much wear, and rocking by that dress that came up to the middle of the cochas hiding her penis.

And it was strange the boots of his armor combined with a lace dress had bandages even on his face from his broken nose.

Bruce on the other hand he was scratched and sucked than anything else.

And after a while, he heard each of them who wanted to spend time with him

And he and went toward his closet and choosing a calca, underwear and other clothes, he lowered showing off his muscular ass in the air and they all lowered their faces to see their muscular buttocks and their loose hole.

And so it was dressing slowly.

There were marks of supelets on his nipples and neck and scratches and sea of bites and fingers between his legs inside the cochas, and near his crotch a sea of red on his chest and the whole part looking right on his ass had finger marks and mark of all five fingers on your left buttock.

And so he dressed in a white silk shirt, navy blue drive and jackets, black pants and black socks.

And he put on black shoes and everyone stood still and they looked at each other and talked.

You want to go out for a while, then? " He asked.

Anywhere in particular? " Bruce asked.

Just go to a mall. "Diana said.

" Walk around him doing normal things. " J'onn said

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Kal.

"I don't have a problem. " Bruce said.

Bruce approached Clark and put some sunglasses on his face.

J' onn onthe other hand ignored all normal procedures and followed in its Martian form.

Bruce took his document portfolio and left the room and drove down the staircase and Bruce asked Alfred to take them to the Metropolismall, which was one of the largest in the mall and got in the car and held towards Metropolises.

A few hours later they arrived at the museum they went down in the parking lot and went around the shops being observed and apparently saw several people taking photographs, a coisa did not know if they were because they were heroes or because they were extremely injured...

There walking normally in the middle of several civilians and normal people through the shopping mall of the city of Metropolises.

Diana was the one who most caught her attention injured and marked body and her breasts trapped by a tight dress that outlined her body even though she was muscular female erram at first sight hiding her penis.

And the Mars hunter with burn marks all over his body and his Martian shape and his muscular body and walking next to them.

And Kal with sunglasses and a black eye and bandages all over her chest that had a gallant and beautiful outfit, her little scratches were marked.

And they went to eat spending time together and talking.

And soon they saw photographers as they sat in a private restaurant, Bruce paid to book an entire session from the bottom of the restaurant, where there was a wall separating from the other areas.

It was a cozy place and silver colors mixed with white marble and wood, it was Italian food that served there

How are you and John? " Bruce asked towards Kal.

\- I haven't seen him in over a year. - Said Superman

What's the matter with you? Asked Bruce apprehensive

\- When you were hospitalized, and I took John we witnessed Lois by your side.


	35. Chapter 35

29

Why did you do that? He criticized Bruce.

\- That hospital wasn't an appropriate place for child visits. "Brucesaid.

\- At the time I didn't have that idea. " Said Kal.

Did they tell you that? " Asked Superman towards him.

Bruce was apprehensive and said hesitantly

\- My lawyers, and Alfred,told me that she tried to kill me.

That's true. " Said Kal.

John he saw he didn't want to leave his side, as if he were a bodyguard, in the next two days, we had to force him out. " He said.

"After that, my father visited me if he prepared to take John away to know the space, and only come back when he's ready. - I said

\- It's... - It said. And when is that ready? " Bruce asked.

\- When he's an adult and understands about a relationship. " Said Kal.

What's it like? " Bruce asked. "I didn't understand that one," Bruce said.

\- I need some time, I separated from Lois, she was in jail, I can't raise a child alone.

And I have no psychological conditions to face something like this. " I said.

John was confused. " I said.

"I didn't know where to stick my face. " Kal said.

\- Lois stabbed me in a way that I couldn't know what to do. " Said Kal.

\- And you couldn't handle John. - Bruce said

\- Yes, - Kal said.

" I had trouble knowing where to go. " I said.

"There was no way to deal with it. " I said.

And my father agreed with me that he needs to know his Kryptonian side and space and have his own adventure. " I said.

And when's he coming back? " Bruce asked.

You know, i don't know. " Kal said. " The bright side? " Asked Kal.

Which one? " I wanted to know Bruce,

\- He texted, he said.

" You don't want to come back anytime soon. " I said.

\- That you want to make your own name in space. " I said.

" Live your life. "He continued.

" Away from the problems of the earth. " Said Kal.

I'm sorry, Kal. " Bruce said.

Don't feel it, Bruce, you're not guilty of any of this. " Said kryptonian.

\- It was traumatic to see you in that state. " Said Kal.

"It was worse than seeing you dead by our hands. " I said.

\- At that time I went into Kal's mind and saw you in that hospital bed. "J' onn said.

"I don't want to see that again. "Said the Martian.

\- Is that where you started going out together? " Bruce asked.

\- Since those days we've been together. " Said J' onn

\- Right after the attack, Kal really got in trouble since he couldn't sleep.

\- Having trouble concentrating. "Diana said.

And we already had problems with enough villains. "Diana said.

\- I was really confused for a while. " Diana said.

"I didn't know what to do after that. "He continued.

" What a way to take. " Said the amazon.

\- We got involved, and we stick together. " J'onnsaid.

And in the end we started going out and going to clubs.

"And we started picking up a woman a day every month when you hadn't come back... - J'onn said.

\- Which made you stop doing that. " Bruce asked Bruce ate the hands of all intertwined on the table.

They got wet and J'onn said.

\- The league intervened two weeks before you got back. " J'onn said.

"We went through a slow process and when we saw you back... - J'onnsaid.

"And we thought everything had come back to normal.

\- I didn't know it was like that. " Bruce said.

Let's have sex, Bruce. - Asked Kal with lascivious gaze towards him,

Here? " Bruce asked. But it was too late.

And each of them stood by his side seated and Bruce was caught in J'onn's lap and Kal to his right and Diana to his left.

And he had his face turned and J' onn opened his legs and he in his lap, with his hands, and kissed his lips and while each of them kissed his face, amid J'onn's tongue inside hismouth.

And he moaned as Diana undid her belt from her calca and opened the zipper by taking her penis out of her calca.

And they began pumping his limb and so Kal also took his penis and both pulled the foreskin and he got harder and harder in search of air he was pulled by Diana'shands.

And that she was on the left side and began kissing him sucking her lips and entering his tongue inside his mouth and soon she was pushed by Kal who claimed her mouth.

And Diana came out on her side and crouched down in the middle of her legs and swallowed her penis in a mouthpiece and between her groans and he moaned between Kal and J'oon's lips unbuttoned herjacket.

And her blouse and rose they by exposing their nipples, and both Kal and J'on pinched their nipples and sucked.

And J'onn took him out of his lap rising up, with his hands coming down with his penis inch by inch inside him, using his intangibility.

And he'd get back under him, and each one kept sucking his nipples and pinching.

And while he moaned amid Diana's lips sucking her penis and alternating between lowering her calcas further down to the middle of the cochas and so he lowered his pants andunderwear.

And in the midst of the thrusts up and down in and out of it, and so they opened his legs over, and stuck Diana's fingers in his hole next to J'onn's penis that with his ability to change shape he further increased the width of the limb in and out of it over and over.

And he bumped and beat more and faster in and out, with increasing speed rising and descending from his lap.

And he screamed groaned hoarsely and she vibrated around her penis, sucking from end to base, and so continued to suck, he in J'onn's lap rising and descending.

And this one with the calcas cliffs and holding J'onn's penis and while he had Kal's penis sticking inside his mouth, her legs open Diana in the middle of her legs and sucking her penis.

And he tried not to shout those mind-blowing blows hitting his prostate causing him to squirm and squirm and tremble, and moan constantly until he came into hismouth.

And so squeezing his inner walls around J'onn soon after he withdrew and left Bruce on the couch and switched places with Ka, sticking his Martian penis into his mouth and ejaculating inside him.

J' onn sent signs and thoughts of pure pleasure his thoughts of all there and he moaned around that green penis...

The thoughts of pure pleasure every word not said that he thought sending directly to his mind, made him squirm and jump, see waves of pleasure that roamed his body every pore every part.

And he turned through the eyes of pleasure waves and meowaves of electricity that roamed his body.

Hitting directly on his prostate without stopping and without rest, directly hitting him without any mercy.

Diana took her place climbed the dress shoved her penis inside it and began to come and come and while J'onn withdrew from inside her mouth Kal continued to put his penis and bruce sucked.

And while J'onn sucked her nipples and went down to her chest and pinched her and Bruce felt his penis hard again being swallowed by J'onn, amid Diana's blows.

And that he went in and out pushing and pulling hitting inside him and reaching his prostate willingly.

Amid the rhythmic beats inside and bruce's fira, and the sounds of his screams being drowned out by Kal's penis in his Bruce mouth around Clark's limb.

And so he moaned as the skin-skin tapas were heard and the sounds of his moans and so he moaned.

And then he came into J'onn's mouth while he again squeezed himself around Diana's penis that redoubled his efforts in and out of him.

And the growls of the amazon, and so he heard it was roaring and soon withdrew from inside it, and he recalled when Kal's penis came out of his mouth being replaced by Diana's penis to the root.

And to which he swallowed and with several sucked he felt Kal sticking inside him, without J' onn never stopping sucking his penis.

And soon he swallowed Diana's semen amid Kal's beats inside him and so in the midst of j'onn blows took his mouth off his penis and replaces Diana who climbed on top of him sucking her limb.

And after several stockings and pumping her penis with Diana's sucked easing and passing her tongue around her limb he moaned around the penis that moaned unrestrained amid Kal's blows inside and outside it.

And amid his eminent orgasm as he squeezed his interior around Ka, he moaned and recurled and came into Diana's mouth and swallowing J'onn's penis.

And they all swallowed their groans and small growls and Kal redoubling their efforts amid the stockpiles of his inside inside and outside and so he stopped and left from inside him by taking J'onn's penis out of mouth salt and making him swallow his penis and pumping and so J'onn posed between his legs.

And he returned to stockhisine swhes in the midst of his blows and Bruce swallowed up the whole essence of Kal, while Bruce held Diana's penis with his lefthand.

And after a few more blows inside him sending waves of electricity to his entire body, and with his screams muffled by that kal penis.

And he enjoys again in his abdomen, and Kal making him swallow every drop amid the movements of inandouts reaching a point within him that made him skin, and so, at the same time kal comes inside his mouth.

And he felt emotions all the words not spoken in his head, the warmth of their moving bodies.

And J' onn comes out again and takes kal again and he of the some beats inside his mouth until he comes, Kal hits him back while he sucked Diana's penis as speed.

And holding Diana's penis while sticking into her hole again a few more blows amid rhythmic movements and so comes and comes and has been pushed.

And so Diana maneuvered him sitting while she beat several times and swallowing Kal's penis for several minutes he was fucked and soon after swallowing once again the essence of Kal and Diana going out and swallowing hers.

He was re-recuring while J'onn sucked his penis and swallowed Diana's penis, minutes after he cumed in J'onn's mouth and he swallowed Diana's penis they stopped.

And so he went to rest on Diana's lap being stroked by J'onn and Kal and then they went to get dressed and help Bruce get dressed and button his clothes. And kissed in the mouth for each of those three.

It looked like he wasn't caught and the waiters didn't show up he took his money from his wallet paid for the restaurant with a high sum and left.

And so they walked a little further throughout the mall and Bruce made the purchases he wanted so much and left entered the limousine and when they arrived, on the edge of Kal Metropolises, Diana and J'onn said goodbye and flew and Bruce went to the mansion...

And he spent the afternoon at the mansion training in the cave feeling some pain and there was no problem since the cave had been rebuilt with the nanites, and at dusk he put on the armor entered the Batmovel and went out towards the fight against crime stopping the car in a alley.

And throwing your batarague into a nearby building and running through some roofs and jumping and firing the batarangue.

And I saw around using their cape to glide to the ground where several criminals stopped some robbers and rapists along the way and saving some innocent civilians.

And listening on the radio a silent alarm and soon he went towards the alley of crime passed through a dark alley where he hit some criminals and went through some other bank-stealing criminals;

And when he thought the problems ended he heard from the communicator another silent alarm was the museum, and ran toward the street triggered his device and the car came creaking where he followed up the museum street.

And he got out of the car he followed up the museum and using his rope climbed up the walls where he saw an open skylight and the circular opening and so with a blade opened the same spot and went down where he surprised the cat woman by stealing a painting.

\- Then, stealing again - Said Batman.

Meow. " She said in seductive tone turning to him with her whip her slow movement and spied ass and arching with a frame in her hand and a bag with precious objects.

Let's play, baby. " He said with a purr. Let me go this time. " I said.

And he approached him and licked his face rubbing himself on him.

And at this point his penis really got hard, and for him it was proof that he liked women whores.

And she rubbed himself on him, hugging and curling one of his legs on him on his hips and he ended up matching thes kisses hugging the cat woman withthe if it were his lifeboat.

And she pushed him and toward the wall and kissed him as if she felt thirsty.

And he lowered the zipper of his blouse and began sucking his breasts willingly and sucking on them, playing with each of them giving little tapas and his penis getting harder and harder among his calcas.

At this point his conscience sent a strange beep where he was in doubt arresting for justice and being faithful to his companions or letting her loose and eating the cat woman as usual.

And she really looked like a horny black cat, - Follow me my mouse. " she said with the bag and the painting, and with the rope rising again through the roof

And using his rope followed her were on the roof floor when he was pushing again.

And she throwing her whip towards her and he when she grabbed by his neck and forced him to kneel and with a boot on top of her shoulder ducking down and kissed him ferocity, and he left him for a fewminutes.

And he lowered him and kissed her and he sucking her when she glotted him lying down and lowered her calcas until the middle of the cochas being observed and she swallowed her penis for several minutes he moaned and growled with her talented mouth.

And for several minutes with that whipped, she pumped her thick hard penis and dripping and then amid her teeth shaving that length she swallowed it after several sucked she let him go.

And she got up and he watched her remove her uniform getting naked breasts and long, beautiful legs turned and a smooth, defined belly, was a tall woman and sitting on top of her penis.

She kept tight inch by inch until the stalk, she rode him flexing her legs by jumping in and out of his penises, lowering for him to grope and hold his breasts that swayed from above below.

And literally riding and jumping accompanying her in her movements from above below, he growled moaning and screaming and she also was her orgasms were close.

And she came before him, but he still went up and down with that limb inside and outside of it he moaned and re-forated the pleasure was immense.

Until she asked in the midst of her blows.

\- Is it close?

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of his growls.

And so she stopped moving as if riding a bull and came out of her penis and stood between her legs and swallowed her penis onceagain.

And so he had his penis sucked a few more pumped he came inside his mouth and so she got up and he also raised his calcas and underwear.

And she dressed up her bag of stolen parts and with her whip she jumped at night.

And he tried to pull himself up and with his rope jumped into the night too.

And so he followed the night avoiding being caught smelling of sex for the next day while he arrived at the time of 6 a.m. after he solved all the problems of the night.

And he went to take a long shower taking the smell of his cat woman.

And wondered if the cat woman didn't see thechupmarksand bites of her crotch and scratches, well for now he wasn't worried she didn't say anything and she shouldn't care much.

Leaving the shower after shutting down drying with a towel and he grabbed his robe and climbed the cave stairs toward the mansion heading to his room where he walked through the long, wide corridors.

And he took off his robe and threw himself in bed and covered himself and slept.

In the afternoon around an afternoon, and soon he got up went toward the bathroom and took a bath and dried up if he donned a silk press without underwear and a shirt with a robe and went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

And there was Alfred preparing breakfast and turned with affected air towards him.

Good morning, sir. "Said the butler.

Good morning, Alfred.

And so he sat at the table.

And the butler delivering him a great fresh coffee and wholemeal bread with fresh ricotta cheese cream and some molasses pancakes.

And he went in the cave direction stood there organizing his plans and later at dusk he moved to the watchtower...

And there was no one he went towards the corridors and had not yet arrived other heroes.

And he was in the rest room sitting on the huge brown and wide sofa when he was held by hands...

Hugging in the arms of wonder woman towards him they lowered he felt being pulled from four on top of her while lying on the couch opening her legs...

And with the man of steel, on top of him...

And he felt his legs open wonder woman lying on the floor at his feet, near his crotch he began to open his pants and suck his penis.

And the man bats fours on the floor, the wonder woman kissing and sucking her nipples and biting while pumping her penis.

Her long, smooth hands groping her body, her hard penis being pumped and she crawled over and over and around her face toward her crotch.

And he felt her touching and pulling her little scratches he resinted with a single engulfed, she swallowed her length and feeling her tentacles around her penis and testicles

And he moaned his swinging breasts rubbing him in a lascivious motion.

He felt her pinching her testicles massaging and saliva dripping and dripping from her mouth and mouth every time he arrived at a peak of pleasure his consciousness mixed reason and madness pleasure.

And trying, loosening and rising was pulled from four moaning and being sucked, sinful mouth sucking his testicles and going further toward his penis.

J'onn would get up and take off his blouse wearing his powers leaving them intangible and forcing him to lie down and start sucking and sucking her nipples.

And the steel man sucking his length to base he felt euphoric faster and faster, pushing and pulling, were getting faster and faster, they and moaned and screamed from four shaking his head.

And his screams he screamed and moaned and so of four listening and feeling Superman opening his legs and sticking his fingers and tongue and adjacent limb.

And the tentacles of J'onn's mouth stretched together by joining the tentacles of Diana and Superman.

And he opened his mouth further revealing so more than two hot, smooth tentacles inside him while sucking his hole.

And curled up if they writhed inside him, and pulsated inside and outside of him there were fingers and tentacles inside him mouths sucking his nipples sucking on him.

And he moaned and screamed feeling not only the tentacles of the steel man behind him, his fingers sticking stocking opening his legs more and sucking the semen of.

And Diana's tentacles and vibrating inside him and they were both sticking their tentacles inside him.

AndKal, Diana and J'onn were three rascals,he shovedthose hot and bulbous limbs inside him by pulsating and hitting inside him, sucking and sticking his tongue, vibrating and biting.

And andle screamed at every blow, nibbled he felt the liquid running inside it, was slippery, beating like tweezers and irons inside his prostate.

And he felt his tentacles getting deeper and deeper into it, being scissored into it deeper and spreading his cheeks.

He felt a zipper, superman's zipper, still with his mouth open still like a bocarra andwalking it inside himfucking him with several limbs.

And these that was thinner than his main penis,but together they were pretty wide,lowering trying to turn saw a huge penis.

And he saw how long they were and bulbous and pushing inside it, barbed twice that of Diana, with curved tip and massaging her penis he separated more by cramming herbuttocks.

And he unexpectedly pulled those tentacles out of him.

And Superman kneeling by the couch with Batman sitting with his fingertips off the couch and he positioning himself his penis in his stretched hole he felt coming in and going through his walls.

And he would open his legs and he knelt on the floor holding his penis.

And even if it was stretched by both limbs, he was still small to the size of the penis in the middle of Kal's legs.

And it was narrow and tight forcing him more open as the penis entered his growling hole and sweating while violating him.

Diana on the right side of him massaging her little scratches and sucking her penis and J'onn on the left side sucking her nipples by climbing her hands by her hips her hands.

And his penis was bigger than his was big barbed and bigger than his own moaning trying to loosen himself from the iron embrace of the steel penis.

" Please... please Clarck... no... – Moaned in the middle of the penis entering him the large penis was hurting tight inside it tears trickled from his eyes his screams were even more acute he felt divided in half he felt very narrow would not fit.

\- You and... So yummy... - Coming in and out.

\- So tight... – Even if he doubted he was really tight after the other times they had sex with him.

And he was red in concentration, he tried to control himself holding his hips leaving deep marks and purplish bruises.

And while sticking your hard, broad, long penis - I never imagined such a thing, being inside you...

\- The Fuck... - Coming in and out he wanted to loosen up and felt the wonder woman retreat from sucking her penis she was on her face kissing her face, and whispering while Superman.

And he positioned himself on top of him, lay on top of his loins and massaged his body his waist, kissing his shoulders he had never carried such a large penis in his hard upright life.

And it was largely bulky, being caressed by Diana and J'onn who whispered hugging her shoulders and Superman in the middle of her legs, hugging her shoulder and stroking her nipples kissing her shoulders.

He said stopped in big hard moments and inside him in four on top of him and his legs wide open he whispered.

" All right... All right... – Ronronwere stroking his hips massaging his buttocks as if calming a horse...

– shiiiiii. - You can handle it, it will be good. – Kisses on your shoulders and neck he moans shaking his head.

Clarck please... - Groaned.

\- It doesn't work... - And other groans and tears.

\- You're too big. - Massaging your little asses, he felt kisses and his face and lips and rubbing and squeezing his little scratches and arms, and gently.

And Diana retreated in the middle of her legs and slowly sucking her penis from end tobase.

And J'onn screws his tentacles around his nipples and shoved one of them by screwing around his penis and both pumping gradually increased speed.

And they playedwith his testicles he moaned and felt Clarck's retreat by removing his penis, he felt Clarck's barbed tip inside him.

He felt to withdraw gradually he felt groaned, he moaned and resinted he moaned and felt to remove only the tip inside him he felt him coming in and again passing through his rings.

And then holding on to hiships and kneeling entre his legs open andgaping.

And several hands hugging his shoulders holding on to his hips, he positioned him knew it would hurt, but did not know how much, he hit a point where he made him humand and moan.

And he screamed and so coming out again and he touched down he knew the pain and pleasure he felt and felt fuck with more and more speed.

And he felt hitting his prostate with more and more gallows and more speed he beat in and out he felt his penis getting harder and harder to come to life.

The spur tainted pleasure the fact that Diana sucks from end to base with the increasing speed at the same speed that Superman did by hitting and hitting their bodies and moving increasinglyfrantic.

And they came with skin-to-skin slaps he screamed louder and louder the pain of penetration of a penis like that.

And also the fact of mercilessly reaching his prostate, his roars and groans behind his ear and lips licking his lobes.

And while he began to moan while hearing every hoarse voice and moaning and growling sinful things he gasped and refoleged he felt hitting and hitting his testicles on his buttocks.

And he felt hitting and hitting come in and out, and hands and tentacles pinching his nipples he scratching the couch, and trying to hold on to the couch backrest and still not being enough...

And nothing to hold anything that could be an anchor he was pulled and pushed, beating and beating him screamed and gasped with each thrust pounding more and faster, the steel man sawing his teeth he pulled.

"Oh, ah... Please... - You've groaned oh my god... There.. ah aha aha ha.

And thes iscreams and laments he moaned and moaned at every stocky he felt his lips sucking and sucking his penis with the same speed of the beats in his anus.

And the beating of the testicles, beating his buttocks and his body convulsing with the waves of electricity that roamed his body, waves of electricity stars that seaused his vision.

And they had been blinding with lights that clenched by drying it,which the stockands and penis trapped inside his body, with him toothed leaning against his chest.

And that he had not taken off his shirt with Superman emblem, there was the warm warmth of his heart his chest and the sweat of alien smell.

He had felt the smell of sweat and full of mating and knew that was not the common smell of human sex there was the smell of alien mating sex, the cry of a goddess ofwar.

And the strong and intoxicating smell of sex and savagery, the semen he knew to be his he was sucked by Diana at the same increasing speed and the same savagery, and J'onn he sucked him and he felt pain and pleasure mixing in his body.

Turning his face via Superman without being able to contain his own power he literally had his eyes of heat turning to the roof of the cave he set fire amid the stockwork and pierced the ceiling of the watchtower.

And in a red ray wave the radiating heat of both bodies, and Superman's lips at war with tongue and tentacles and saliva, licking his eyes and felt the cold breath the ice on his face.

And licking him his lips and sucking hislips, entering his mouth struggling with his tongue while and the mandirected him his heat vision to the roof ofthe cave.

He moaned by sticking his hard, barbed penis pain to the bearded penis was properly alien and he knew that alien physiology different from his, stocking in the midst of hisscreams.

And hugging his chest pinching his nipples and pulling him he felt Diana posing with him pumping her kneeling penis and J'onn on his other side

And Superman in front of him and his legs on either side of Superman who hugged and held his hips, pushing and pulling and he felt the warmth of his eyes and his warm body that released fumes, he felt the heat of mating and the full miscarrated sex that detached from them.

And that tentacle that salivated and curled into her long nipples smooth and warm, secreting a natural lubricant.

And of the three in frantic motion he felt the heat his irritated nipples being sucked by a thick tentacle that came out of his mouth and that stood where his soft palate shouldbe.

And the tentacles of heroes that curl up in their neck, nipples, testicles and penises their smoking bodies.

And it came with the heat in his ear, begging to stop was a maddening and predatory era.

" Ronronou Superman in the middle of the stock.

"Oh, my God... Please... Please...

"Stop... - He offered in means the powerful stockwork. - Please... There...

Amid the stockwork and more stockwork.

" Still speaking complete words. Said Superman.

"That's right, beg... – Rosnou Diana.

Come to us. " Rosnava J'onn.

You're all our sie at and drink your. " He said amid the frantic stockwork and accurate blows directly into his prostate.

Between the movements of their bodies together and the push of their hips and penisin and out hitting their testicles on their buttocks.

Your... Son of a bitch... Your... Damn... - Groaned choking and resfoleging.

\- I'm going to fuck your brains. " You promised Superman willingly.

\- I can't take it anymore. And reaching his prostate with a speedand he wastrying to loosen.

And he tried to get out of the hug and his abused anus and his prostate struck without mercy and ferocity and the full of sex amid the attacks he felt he could no longer.

Their bodies stocking from inside and outside and the sensations and uncontrollability that had lost control for a long time, it drive the mixture of sensations, the heat embers the icy breath on hisneck.

And stealing kisses from hislips, tongue and invading tentacles inside his mouth, fighting for dominance to which he had lost a long time ago.

And the resining, his uncontrolled heart beating like a racehorse, couldn't stand the speed of theattacks.

And losing control and heat the maddening pleasure her low belly and her own penis inside Diana's hot and moist cave.

And he felt cumined in his mouth saw amid the fog she swallowed all his semen he squeezed his walls in a scream getting a growl he screamed amid the attacks on and hisscreams.

And her laments and feeling the euphoria and warmth the animalistic cry and felt Diana take from her mouth her penis and J'onn her nipples.

Even without at least stopping pumping her length he screamed and groaned hoarsely and that's when she climbed up and licked her chest and sucking her nipples by sucking it.

And cada one of them pinching amid the attacks and so he gave a push by letting loose by staggering crawling trying to get out of the grip he was pulled the blows continued amid the fact superman riding him.

And while it trickled from inside it, a viscous liquid, a strange liquid there were veins and small thorns as if they were from a tiger's penis, and with a tip with a toothed hole, and a kind of thorn in the center of each of the two tentacles.

And as a bulbous pump pumping in and out was J'onn's with a hole at the tip where that liquid trickled, where the liquid spread, dripping it seemedsmooth.

And dripping, dripping and at the tip,writhing, a kind offrog feras if it was there that came out just under the liquid was what he surprisedsemen?

And so she was thicker thickening and pulsating, he bent down caught her legs apart and lifted them by holding them open to air and shoved her face into it, and slowly shoved that s smooth limb s bulbousand firmas a strong muscle ofKal's body.

And J'onn approached more stretching his neck and sucking his penis and there was another tentacle around his penis that writhed around it was slippery and smooth and was long and he felt squirming long and around his penis...

And it was hot and soft to the touch, entering centimeter by inch inside it, it was... Bother, at best hot, and hurt...

And for every inch inside him he gave a cry until he tried to unsuccessfully writhe arms trapped by the hands of Dianas and legs open and trapped by the hands of Kal and J'onn.

And thats members totally sticking among him, stayed another five minutes still, gasping his ass raised and moaning when he was stroked by Diana pinching her nipples...

And that was simply weird and bothering inside it, and I didn't know if I could take Clark's penis let alone J'onn's.

And that was between his legs was twice the size of the tentacles together and thicker.

And among ofegos he began to withdraw from within him, causingthe affliction bothers,were rhythmic at the same time entering curling inside him, going in and out.

And he felt a little full not enough tohurt, but his firm belly was abaulada, but nothing he couldn't handle, but it was still strange.

And he began to push inside him, he also felt the tongue and tentacles of each of them and in the middle of the uprising he saw J'onn's tongue stretching out of his mouth.

And in the midst of pumping and sucking his penis sticking inside him accompanied by that secondary limb inside him, it was soft and began to vibrate he let out a frightened scream, choking on all that inside him, and he stood still, panting...

That strange feeling thats tentacular member inside it, that would leave him with a smell of sex in the air and full of chills, and pushing inside it.

And he began to retreat and push in a firm manner without faltering and constantly faster, firm and directly non-stop, writhing inside and outside his hole without faltering, and he took advantage and vibrated inside him making him offer,writhing inside him.

And starting to moan, he was sore and strange, and he sucked and bit his entrance with his teeth and that stinger of each of the tentacles stuckin it, and directly pushing and pulling.

And his penis got harder and harder getting sucked and stroking pumping at constant pace.. .

And he was being eaten and sucked and Diana saw his moaning and writhing and said...

\- That's not really it, Bruce. And he offered his face uncontrolled.

\- God... - He gapped and screamed. " Please.

And your prostate, Bruce. "Diana said stroking her face.

\- Oh... - And he started begging.

\- I... - And he tried to gather words, to no avail. - Please. - They were good ten minutes of sucking and stuck inside it, reaching what Diana said was his prostate to the point of going crazy.

It's your prostate. " She repeated.

Stroking his face kissing him.

Please, please, please. "He tried.

And she kissed her lips pulling all her air, muffling her screams andmoaning.

And they ate it without control sucking and vibrating in and out in continuous movement of in and out and out and beating directly in and out vibrating.

And he felt going crazy with pleasure, and even writhing inside him, she tied him to bed with his sheets, and went toward his penis swallowing him whole and he getting harder and harder by the double stimulus, he moaned and resfoleged.

And beating and beating in and out with faster and faster vibrating inside it, until hitting a place...

And that's where he made him gasp and moan for every time he beat at that point, and he saw star, and since he beat there, until he felt already on the first saw himself gasping and his penis getting harder and harder and dripping he heard a vibrating laugh from his mouth by Kal

Kal knew he would come at any time his heartbeat and that wonderful body that greedy hole that swallowed his entire length of two.

And his tentacles that writhed inside him and J'onn's and pushed hard, he was feeling his own other hard, dripping, appetizing, appetizing penis he wanted to eat Bruce...

J'onn felt the pleasure of rooting Bruce's mind was shrouded with lust the pleasure increased with each stockin and out...

And he gasped to the point of moaning and screaming faster and faster with Kal's growing speed inside him and histwo penis and J'onn's vibrations were incredible...

And when he got fucked and sucked that hot mouth wrapped around his penis shaving over him squeezing hard, and he and making him scream and his teeth that hotcave.

And he felt closer and more painful still hurt, but it gave pleasure was and he moaned and enjoyed it madly inside J'onn's mouth, which instead of simply stopping suckling harder and until he dried up inside his mouth and he knew that eland swallowed everything.

And while he was stocada few more times, for a few more minutes and how much he felt something bothered, and at that time he squeezed around the length within him unintentionally was a constriction around the two tentacles.

You making Kal offer, and that did something stranger to thatfourtentacles of each of them, those members s pulsating inside him, and feeling squirt and knew that he enjoyed something inside him, and that made him feel sticky and dirty, overflowing the sides...

And he let loose pulling from inside him feeling everything so sticky, and strange Diana climbed on top of him after dropping his penis, and dropping his sheets from his arms he felt uncomfortable...

And Kal swallowed both members and each of them approached him by climbing next to him and J'onn dropping the other tentacle from inside him.

I love you, Bruce. " Said Superman stroking his face and they didn't mind telling the four winds his love for him, they wanted everyone to know and spared no effort, and he felt drowned in his feelings.

And he was trying to get rid of these nauseous sensations.

And he'd ask.

Since when?

AndDiana, J'onn and Kal said they loved him.

\- It's always been since that moment when you saved me that we fought together...

" A body leaning against him stroking his hair... Soft hands and a female voice... Diana...? She was stranha, that hole of yours and he didn't know if he could get hard again in such a short time...

And he tried unsuccessfully to step aside and untangle himself, but as I said it was to no avail.

And you did. "I feel the same way... –But he didn't put the words on loud and clear he felt ashamed and has tried to get rid of them at those times when he tried to avoid them and he thought and was kissed by J'onn.

Never would he say this out loud, at least as long as he was ashamed, but thanks to J'onn they already knew...

And then he fell asleep on the sheets and so he was left.

Waking up the next day he felt stretched and ashamed, never that he ever thought Kal had sexual tentacles inside his mouth, let alone J'onn.

And now I'd never think of Kal and J'onn's mouth again without being embarrassed.

And to no avail, they approached him in the corridors and spared no effort to catch him kissing him and feeling his tentacles.

And the other day he agreed to go with them after lunch in the cafeteria.

Between kneading and tentacles often fucking the stretch for the main member of Kal, J'onn and Diana to be able to enter.

And now he was lying naked in his beds they shared and they would fuck him once again.

And he knew there were several missions the league took keeping all four busy.

And they were trying to talk to him and that's the day he heard them on those days of scans and checkups.

And after the cafeteria scene they wouldn't let anyone get into their pants.

"On that day we wanted to declare ourselves, we wanted to be together... – A embarrassed voice. And with you.

A kiss on his time, a cuddle, some limb entering sticky in his mouth, he opened his eyes slowly and when he felt they got up he tried he groaned an offering and saw he tried to hold by answering both hands, not to leave.

He opened his eyes and saw Superman J'onn and Diana horny.

Bruce, bruce. "They said in unison, and so they returned to the edge of the bed Diana stroked her hair.

He made a moan ing soured his eyes and saw around him turning his attention to both and they called him and Superman said.

Did you hear us? " He asked.

His tired eyes flashed made a half smile and shook his head stating.

Both sitting in the chair in front of him Superman pulled his mao and kissed his fingers that surprised him increased the eyes Diana did the same and J'onn kissing her lips.

And they both kissed each of their cheeks near their lips.

He couldn't say anything in fact the situation was too embarrassing and prevented him...

And everything was very strong, very...

And too much for him.

Too fast.

And he looked around and after that straying from his looks the room the room everything was too much the sensations, he preferred to look elsewhere than to any of them,and out of nowhere the gadgets, the statues the ornaments were more interesting than the three naked heroes, and his sticky hole made him more embarrassed, and he moved better than he could weak legs found, he moaned and moved uncomfortable.

He received caricias from Diana J'onn and Clark and so the wonder woman stood next to J'onn and while Superman left the room he followed his trail he went very fast.

They looked at him hungry and his beats were madly like that of his heart rana marathon, bruce's very attentive eyes, he was looking toward the ceiling.

And tothe ceiling's paintings, he raised his hands and held each of the hands of his companions, this stopped unexpectedly and pointed toward those penises.

And in his mind he had nothing more than shame for both of them's hard penises.

In his mind he simply asked.

\- When he was going to take it off.

You've loved me since when. "He asked both of them.

\- Forever. " It was the answer.

And they were lying one on each side and stroking him, his hair, his cheeks, coming down his chest pinching his nipples, he got excited in a way that didn't think power in his state.

At that time he didn't feel ready for the main penis.

And as they promised they werepatients, but very anxious erma.

But it got harder and harder and his penis came to life.

And in the following days they always started inviting him after lunch, leaving the mess hall trumpeted by hands on his buttocks.

And in the midst of frottage and rubbing each of them on his hard penis always rubbing near his hole, never to get in and hard kissing and sucking his body his nipples.

He moaned from a ghost pleasure, and thus declaring swears of love, and so he heard them declare swears of love, and moreintenseand.

And that they kept an eye on his penis pumping willingly, and they wouldn't come out on his side until he cums and moaned their names.

And one night they entered their room was the beginning of the sexual assaults of the dawn.

And they would climb the bed rubbing their bodies sucking him and kissing him.

Andles ripped out his sheets his clothes were together,and began kissing climbing his legs his fingers up his groin, he had no strength to move too much in the midst of sleep.

And both with their hands together began to take turns and kiss the tip of their penis leaving their foreskin pulling and pumping.

And it took him a while to get erect his folning, as he moaned by rolling his eyes, and playing with his penis the pinching in his testicles...

And pushing away her legs Diana, she got up both raised him leaned over the bed on the pillows opened her legs more and so she revealed her vagina closer to herhand.

And she took his left hand and helped him insert inside her folds helping him in turn Superman on his left side by her side took his other hand and glued it to his penis.

And helping him pump his penis pulling from end to base, his moans they had noother way to do and J'onn to his right.

He was maneuvered they began to wet him with kisses and sucking his nipples the hard penis Superman was dripping in his right hand and J'onn to his left.

And the wet vagina in his pisnis and the hands of both pumping his penis and another he had his legs separated and saw a glass in Diana's hands.

And andthere with Superman's help soaked his fingers and inserted wet inside him began slowly and going in and out.

\- No...- He offered.

Trying to loosen up, unsuccessfully, those hands they wanted to fuck eel, knew it would be that day...

Please, please, please. "He pleaded.

You're going to like it. " They said. – When you least expect I'll be able to suck your penis right and we can use it in my vagina. "She said.

"They used his fingers in and out of him recuring at that time and he felt J'onn's fingers writhe inside him amid the stockpiled he felt a bother stretching him and amid the attacks, he felt lights flashing pleasure and pain.

It hurt a lot and it was very bothersome, more than the tentacles.

Diana held her arms.

He hardened moaning resfolegated, with difficulty his heart beating and he had his hard penis of stimulation, the groans muffledby him.

And turning his eyes, without saying yes or no he ejaculated, but it hurt mainly because he had ejaculated minutes before.

And his penis was being hyper stimulated, and his fingers were fucking him, he felt all his semen being sucked into the mouths of heroes who took turns swallowing his penis.

And each of them enjoyed in their soaked hands, both stood up and took a cloth and wiped their hands.

He had no way of talking, at that verymoment, just moan.

And Superman and J'onn each had their hard penis again, he looked at the bed and pushed his legs picked up another pillow lifted their nadegas.

And they put it under his ass positioned himself on his knees on top of the bed and legs apart without the post-coitus,but he looked Superman took a glass and put him on his hardpenis.

She massaged her penis by keeping her penis hard up and down pulling her foreskin from tip to base, Superman inserted the tip of his penis and thus slowlylaying.

And hedidn't know when this would end he would slowly indulge with the intrusion he moaned the pain to sting the thick and long penis he had no way of looking good...

It was huge hurt and he spent a few minutes him slowly, and didn't know when he would end up after one gotit standing...

And he waited for his confirmation,

And he moaned didn't know if he really wanted to, but he confirmed it with his head...

And after he stood still and then withdrew and started the movement of going and coming constant and disciplined was not strong was measured, he looked rolling his eyes resfolegating.

And so the constant pumping of her penis, it was a look of pleasure and pain at the same time, Diana lowered her body sucking it exposing her round and bulky breasts picked up her hands.

And he put them in his breasts maneuvering in massaging their breasts, they were juicy.

You're so hot. " Kal said. - AndI feelso good inside you. - Rosnou him in the midst of the attacks...

And he knew that at that moment he was lost and totally trapped among those tres.

While Superman started fucking seriously, he comes and goes in and out, his inner walls contract and he was fucked at that verymoment.

And andle moans and moaned resfolege and so he could not scream, but then and a while he began to scream and to renlow with the attacks ...

And Kal pushed all that length, and he moaned, but writhed his body and half arched, he ejaculated with tears and after several comes and goes he felt a roar ofSuperman.

And then he ejaculated inside him milking and so he pulled out of him took a cloth took turns and cleaned his entrance dressed him again and he fell asleep.

Woke up a few minutes later he felt used and stretched, but a twinge bothers.

And so he resumed his day of testing and exams and some checkups and then went to lunch.

And it was this afternoon when approached again by those two heroes in the cafeteria and starting with kisses and taking him out after the cafeteria and heading towards his room.

AndClark, J'onn and Diana were stroking his body groping him and started sucking his neck, and each with a kiss a cuddle, a lick they gave a sucked sock on his penis that responded and got hard...

And he had his finger stuck in Diana's pussy saw that she had a good penis above the vagina, it was great alternating between it...

And your fingers inside your vagina.

He saw her coming out and positioning himself on the bedtip raising her legs and penetrating him in the same way as Superman abeat.

And it was slow and steady, it didn't hurt, but it was bothered, Superman took his hand while taking out his penis and helping him pump.

Diana fucked her ass, and so slowly went to the root stopping and moaning and so began to retreat and then get in a constant back andforth.

And thehands pumping his penis and so several beats then slow and so she ejaculated inside it at the same time as he ejaculated and Superman in his mão.

And one day he was taken towards J'onn's room and he fucked him it looked like he was more measured and controlled of the three.

Then he felt that they were loving, and they wanted to give pleasure, but were abused and several foreplay, and both alternating between his ministers, Superman fucked him rambling ejaculating withinhim.

And after leaving came Diana, who after several attacks she also ejaculated he had ejaculated were languidos and then J'onn.

And they lovedthat hole as he thought sending directly into his mind,they spent a few more minutes stroking and they slept hugging in bed...

And until he woke up the next day...

And he tried to get up, but he was held by firm hands.

Where are you going? " Asked Diana.

I have to go to the bathroom. "He said and she let him go.

And at this point he felt sore stretched...

And he went back to bed and when he saw both still lying in bed he poked Clark.

And the man moved and turned to him kissing his shoulder.

What is it? "He asked.

I need you to get clothes from my room. " I said.

No problem. " Isaid.

And he and so he with a puff of speed he dressed flew and at the same speed came back with his clothes two pantyhose socks and blouses.

And he got dressed and after a few kneasive ones both went to thefood...

And he looked like he was fucked...

And he received a visit from the members of the justice league were Flash and others, Doctor midnight did his regular checkup and his exercises and were all celebrating his recovery at that very moment.

Bruce first said with a hoarse voice amid some gifts he received for his resettlements.

Thank you, i'm sorry.

\- Good morning. - Said Barry in his direction being accompanied by other heroes.

\- Good morning.

And so he was alone the day after he needed to go to the bathroom seriously thinking he leaned on the bed by raising on the walls for support and walked shaky legs found he walked a few steps and fell with everything on the floor.

Shit. "He moaned dizziness.

He was tight too tight, didn't urgently think, how a savior of the homeland arrived and picked him up from the ground.

Bruce... - Groaned towards him by lifting him off the ground. - Can you walk? " He asked urgently.

\- I need to go to the bathroom. " Groaned. - Holding in Superman's arms.

\- Number one or two. " He asked.

He laughed and said. - 1

This one took him like a bride in the bathroom and put him in front of the toilet.

Can you stand up? - Asking while holding him standing with his hands around his waist.

Yes, i'm sorry. - I just don't have the strength to walk.

He lowered his pajamas that slipped through his legs.

And so while urinating, he moaned.

What's the point? "The man of steel asked.

\- I haven't done that in a while. " Bruce said.

Oh, Ahh. "Said the man of steel.

I love you, Bruce. "I said unexpectedly, while the man urinated.

\- I know, you've said that all the time I've been in bed. " I said. While we were having sex.

"You put this very clear as you fucked me, in bed you J'onn and Diana. – He said without looking, felt Superman touching his chin on his left shoulder.

\- You had an expression of pleasure. " I said. "And I didn't hear you winning in fear. "I said holding him.

"You are sticky. " I said.

\- There was no way I could say anything in fact, nor move. " I said.

Bruce, bruce. " Said Superman. " You want to debut this bathroom. " I said.

\- I've made a debut. " I said peeing.

\- Not that kind of debut. "He said by escaping and licking his neck.

I want to be inside you. " I said. "It's been a while, and now you.

I don't know if I want to. " I said. " And that I don't know if I'm in the mood. " I said. And it was four days ago.

\- And that's why- - I said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Rosnou.

Come on, Bruce. " I said. "I'm going to hold on, but I'll be more energetic, you've regained some of your strength, it's going to hold longer. "I said as he stroked his hips.

Kal. "He said in a warning tone. " This is not a good time.

Come on, Bruce, I'm asking. " I said. You can talk now. "I said licking your neck.

\- I think... - But when it was over, it was interrupted.

Come on, Bruce.

\- You're insistent. " Groaned.

\- I'm going a little faster. " I said. " You can take it harder.

Kisses and cuddles, caricias on his hip he began to moan and beg. Bruce lets go. " I said.

It's okay. " he said.

Can you lean on the wall? " Asked Superman.

I don't know, i don't know, "He said, realizing that he was still urinating.

He was pushed preying, he on the wall holding on feeling the Superman move away heard him lower his red underwear, and lookingback.

And he saw my god, thought Superman's penis was a barbed tip bent penis, thick, wide and long, it had entered into it more than once.

\- That was asking as he approached and as he positioned himself and put the tip of his penis in his driveway.


	36. Chapter 36

21

He looked and spoke with a scared look.

That got inside me. " I said in a scared tone.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Superman. And more than once. " Bruce said.

Why so scared? Asked Kal

"I don't think I want to. "He said tremendously.

He was kissed and caressed Superman cuddled him and laughed and so began to enter. " Tight. " I said. " Try to relax a little.

Oh, my God. " I said. - It doesn't give Kal

He had his legs further away, his penis came in and in, he choked was long and his anus contracted in protest.

Give it to us. "He said, he was scared, his heart beat fast. – There is a difference between standing and strongassets.

And another you're prostrate in a bed without strength.

And feeling increasingly entering with difficulty Superman hugged him licking his neck.

\- I know, calm down. " I said. You're going to get used to it. " I said.

You and mine for now. "He said entering him slowly and painfully, a resfolego and a moan of pain coming from Bruce.

Superman growled behind him, felt his hot penis coming in as if it had no end and the alien pushed his legs further away, more and more insidehim.

And he squealed and moaned and so as he buried himself inside him he felt tears drain.

\- Ka, wait a minute... - He tried to beg. " It hurts. " I said.

Calm down. "Said the man of steel. "At that time, Bruce thought he had no end, and going through his inner walls as he felt hitting inside him, he felt Kal's testicles.

And andle had finished his urine, when Superman took his softened cock and shook him to finish the squirt in the toilet, and began massaging.

And going standing inside it, and pumping slowly, while standing buried inside it to the root.

He cramted his ass leaning against his face on the bathroom tile wall breathing urgently.

Bruce, bruce. "Said the man of steel.

You're tighter. " He said with his teeth creaking, a growl of an animal, caged wanting to leave.

I'm going to start. " I said.

Wait a minute. " He tried to say.

But at that time it was in vain, the man ofthe,thought of it, but he began to withdraw, leaving the tip and then he pushed him with everything.

He yelled at the intrusion, and so started a constant back and forth, he was fast enough to hurt toomuch.

And he moaned for every constant, rigid disciplined beat, but going faster kal's growls were accompanied by Bruce's groan, a constant come and forth comes in and out, irregular breathing, pulling, entering and leaving.

In that skin slap against skin where a man moaned and was invaded by a large penis. "He felt that Kryptonian was going faster andfaster.

And it wasn't like in the measured and slow bed, slap skin-skinned, trying to contain the screams and moan in vain he moaned to start screaming at every onslaught, turning his eyes.

\- Kal... – Kal... - Tried while in squeaky groans. "He felt the erratic beats and the tentacles coming writhing next to his penis inside him.

– His penis getting harder and harder dripping, penetration made him go crazy and moan louder and increasingly uncontrolled amid the attacks, his neck was pulled and at that time his lips were taken...

And since for the first time by that mouth in the middle of the attacks, and he felt the second member that secondary limb that waslong.

And it seemed to go to the bottom of his throat something that was a sweet and citrus flavor, was left a strawberry flavor.

And his tongue came in swinging sucking groaning amid the onslaughtseveral minutes of kisses, and he felt something was sticky and gooing.

And he felt dripping down his throat, he moaned as he was pushed and pulled he had a pelvis beat more and faster his balls hitting his ass for every time he investedin.

And going and going in and out of it and it was in this hour of begging that he gave a squeezing scream when the alien hitting a point for every beat he screamed.

"He tried alarmed. "Kal... - He said in the midst of the screams. "Wait a minute. " He said while investing. Where. "It gave a half-scream. Being accompanied by a laugh.

"Here... - Said kryptonian. – He knew that kryptonian spoke sinful things was very vocal swears of love, how much would fuck him along with Diana and J'onn.

And sucking and licking him pulling his neck and so on kissing his lips and having a tongue fight to which he lost.

\- Your ass and so tight, so juicy, I want you, so much, stroking your body pinching and sucking it moans.

As he moaned and screamed loudand shrillly, he felt his penis hard in The Hands of Swinging Superman and the man of steel hitting several times and several times he arched his back he was about to come.

Kall. " He said. " I will... But first of all he ejaculated directly into the bathroom wall.

His legs were wobbly amid the attacks inside dripping his semen into the hands of Clarck, who at that time beat up increasingly rapidly rampant. " I said.

" Kal. " I said. "I... - Tried amid the beats.

" Kall. "He tried again.

He's already come to think with himself, but the Kryptonian hasn't come yet, I think as his penis was pumped and the attacks continued

He moaned in the middle of the stock. - And so he moaned through the beats.

And Superman growling when he himself got tough again, while shouting his low belly pressed, and he moaned resfolegou.

And while choking, this growl and ejaculated inside it next to Bruce himself milking his penis watering his inner and dripping among his little scratches

Being held in the bathroom resobleging and moaning regaining strength with his penis buried inside it.

He heard a moaning and with a wet suction noise removing him almost slipped, but was kept on the wall, Superman in turn picked up toilet paper and wiped his penis into hishands.

And then more toilet paper and cleaned his hole, climbed his calcas, and his own underwear.

A fleeting kiss.

His anus had spasm and was contracting.

And so you asked him to hug him.

Was it good? " He asked.

He had his head leaning against his shoulder and said.

Yes, i'm sorry.

Can you walk? " Asked Superman.

If you trim me. " I said.

And so holding on to his shoulder with his hand at his waist they walked toward his room again.

He was released and sat on the bed.

He received a wet-tongued kiss for several minutes, and so he left him and sat next to him kissing and groping when he stayed so several minutes and so fell asleep in his lap.

He woke up several minutes later and couldn't find him.

In turn he did not know how to think between apprehension and relief and in those days without the visit of Superman, or J'onn or Diana always appeared a hero and every day the Martian who helped him to some checkups.

And he went to the infirmary and there was J'onn...

\- We need to talk - And the Martian said simply approaching the human.

Talk about it. - Disse Batman.

"I'm in the middle of investigating the league's defense controls. "D isse the dark knight with a frown.

\- Check it out while I talk then. " Disse the Martian.

Why are you here? " Perected Batman crossing his arms.

\- For you it would be a little complicated. - Dizia the Martian approaching the human.

" And with mere words it wouldn't be enough for you to understand. - Dizia the Martian.

\- You're as always making half-words difficult, J'onn.- Disse the detective.

"And if you came here to humiliate me and better get out. – You've gone away Batman trying to get away from the Martian.

\- No, on the contrary I admire your intelligence and just that what I'm going to say is not just mere words. "D isse getting face to face with Batman.

\- It's been a long time since I've been observing the situation I've been in and is getting more complicated if I don't make a decision.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Batman. "The sex was good. " he said. " I have no complaints. - It concluded.

And so the Martian face to face with the human held his face and kissed him was a kiss that putting his tongue inside his mouth passing through his interior and thus transferring hismemories.

And in his feelings attached to the bat man and so began to pass his hands on his body massaging as he removed his utility belt throwing him to the ground at his feet.

Batman was taken by surprise and did not react at first, but he tried to use his hands to break free but was invaded shortly after by images and feelings of the Martian.

And these who left him with his guard down and so hugged him without moving, but inadvertently he had to ward off his lips.

Connected by a wire of saliva the bat man said without folego.

I need to breathe. - Dizia without folego.

But he was filled with countless memories and feelings as the Martian himself sucked his neck by scoring him, and removing and lowering his calcas.

\- You're a delicious human, I never thought I'd feel such an attraction. " J ́onn said.

J ́onn... I... No

\- Silence, I know. – Dizia the Martian who inadvertently was in a hurry to tear his clothes and massaged his ass while sucking hisneck.

And descending to his chest where with his power he transported him to a room away from the tower was the room where they slept.

J ́onn... No... I. "The dark knight said that he felt he was going out of control.

But the Martian held his arms above his head and wet him with kisses until he reached his waist and so kissing where he spoke while using his powers releasing aphrodisiacs and hormones to make the two feel pleasure.

\- I wished this for weeks Bruce, I will be your next companion to give pleasure and only Martian I understand human physiology. – Dizia the Martian

And so he changed shape getting closer to his natural Martian form and what surprised Batmanmore.

And that was the fact that he had a green erect limb and twice the size of his limb, dripping a navy blue liquid from his tip and tentacles around the penis.

Opening the human's legs and positioning himself in his midst he once again invaded Batman's mind and preparing him with his smaller bulbous tentacles saying.

\- I understand that being new to the art of anal sex should be prepared before consummation and if I change the angle of my preparation I will find your prostate Bruce, but I sin that you relax.

And so with his body opening Batman's legs he introduced a finger next to the tentacles in his entrance in an agile and powerful way looking like a pistoncomingin and out with agility.

The dark knight screamed and moaned amid the penetration writhing until amid his cries he arched his back and groaned not inpain, but of pleasure as the Martian introduced another finger and saying.

Apparently I found your prostate. - Dizia.

And while throughout his preparation he already wore three tentacles between his testicles and wrapped up his penises in preparation.

The dark knight writhed and only wore a boot amid his tattered and torn clothes amid his cries of joy and shame he feltpleasure.

And his boots he still wore was crawling on the floor while moaning high and the Martian stimulated constantly hitting his prostate and then began pumping his penis.

And with one of his hands while the other filled him in quick stockings until in a particularly strong stockhe began to feel the arrival of hisorgasm.

And inadvertently it came into the hand of the Martian screaming shrillly and getting nothing more than lying on the ground as a pile of limbs put before recompor J ́onn stood between his legs and headed above him where he removed his mask.

The splattered bat is lying on top of its cover that stretched around him, the Martian was positioned on top of him and began kissing his lips and said.

I'm going in.

Batman doubted that that member could get inside him even if the Martian had preparedhim, but as in other times it would be possible.

J ́onn, no... Wait, - But his warning was ignored the Martian picked up his hands above his head interlacing his fingers and getting in the middle of his legs where he positioned his outward limb and so slowly began to enter.

It was slippery to what it looked like and began to fill his interior while the Martian sucked his neck and said.

\- Breathe quietly... it's not bad.- Dizia

The dark knight began to feel the Martian member inside and her groans of penetration pain as she had never had sex with a man in less than two weeks.

And still with a Martian, it was slippery and seemed per sticky as it was coating all its interior, his panting breath and moments later hit the bottom directly into his prostate carrying waves of electricity.

The Martian said.

\- Both mademeas and Martian males have their own lubrication liquid we secreted at the time of mating, but rest assured we do not breed with the same genre only with fêmeas. - Dizia.

And he when his limb was totally buried inside,

The knight felt that the Martian's testicles hit his ass, had to open his legs enough to let the Martian's penis in.

J ́onn... Please.

Don't worry you're going to like it. - Disse J ́onn.

And so he began to retreat and put his penis forming a repetition cycle one goes and goes from stockings while he found moaning in the bat man's ear.

And this in turn also moaned as he felt coming in and out of the Martian's penis from his inner interior faster and faster putting and taking the whole limb and increasingly lifting his ass off the ground.

And with the speed of the attacks that made them hear the skin slap against skin beating each other while the rider had his handsfree.

And all to hold on to his cape as the Martian with one of his hands began pumping the member of the man beneath him.

More and more the bat man moaned and shouted shrillly at the stockand shrews and pumping his limb that was stimulated at the same speed as the attacks inside his cries and groans of pleasure and shame.

Never in Bruce's life he imagined he would have his first time with a man much less with J'onn a Martian even though it looked like a rape he was ashamed to admit he was enjoyingit.

And cada and more shouted his s shrill groans and the Martian sucking his neckrubbing himself as he dug and breathing with more difficulties even though he feltpleasure.

And yet it hurt and released tears his breath was intercut and irregular and the next stockwork pounding his interior directly into his prostate was helping to scream louder and louder.

The skin slap against skin was more shrill and fast.

\- Theoooooohhhh... god... oooooohhhhh... god... J ́onn please.

He moaned the dark knight who had his legs raised with the Martian's brutal onslaught seemed not to get tired.

Until with a wave of pleasure he came with a powerful squirt in the hand of the Martian falling with his arms away moaning while the Martian still invested non-stopinside.

And feeling their inner walls contract with it the pain of penetration along with the pleasure of more and more something enter a psychic cry or something.

And a stranger physically changing Martian more like a pointed-headed Martian and a penis that squirted inside with a few more stockings, overflowing a sticky liquid coating its interior.

And so the Martian fell on top of the human who breathed interspersed still inside the human with his penis givingspasms.

\- Youliked it – Disse the Martian stroking the human's chest and listening to his heart with a softened penis pressed between the bodies in this form.

And the Martian looked longer and with strong muscles while the bat man moaned tooscititif dry tears on his face.

And so the Martian passing his hands through the human's body and inadvertently Batman felt that the limb buried inside became hard again before he could protest.

And the Martian rose few feelings without retiring and turned the human with his back raising his ass in the process even feeling a sticky liquid dripping from his inner walls.

Trying to stay in place holding on to the floor with the cape next to him the Martian stood as if riding on it resting on his back holding his limb with a mão and resuming the process of going and going.

And coming in and out as the dark knight began to moan the only thing he had whole was his boots and his cape that he held as if it were a lifeboat.

Having a Martian on top having sex of fourpounding with everything in hisdegas and penetrating him listening to the moan.

And that seemed to be in Martian penetrating and starting over to stock his prostate susceptably without stopping at great speed and pumping his penis.

The Martian member seemed to release a kind of viscous lubricating facilitating penetration and somehow releasing hormones making him scream for pleasure and shrill groans and skin slaps against skin were tall and strong he felt the Martian'stesticles.

And these who hit his ass to the point of leaving marks he didn't seem to care more than necessary and so amid the stockings and his screams he once again enjoyed the Martian's hands.

And while it was stocked its inner walls contracting around the Martian member who came over a few more stockings before also enjoying once again inside overflowing through thesides.

And dripping down his thighs and forming a poca and wolf afterwards he fell discouraged feeling that the Martian would pull away from his interior.

His breath was interspersed and uneven and watching that the Martian was lying next to him and what seemed to recover the folego.

He felt a torrent of fluids dripping from his ass having his legs open and a pain bothers by walking through his spine until his entrance.

He realized he couldn't sit for a few hours, nothing else would stop him from observing where he was trying to raise his head saw that for the firsttime.

And he was in the men's locker room next to him was his laundry booth and so he went back to bed realizing that the Martian watched him closely.

\- That's not just sex- Said the Martian. "By your standards I would say I'm in love with you. - Disse J ́onn

And so he approached the human and openedit orand said.

\- I want the world to know that you and mine. – said the Martian who pulled Bruce towards him and kissed him stroking his little scratches and back with his hands soon he was rubbing their bodies at eachother.

And the Martian on top of the human squeezing his ass with his hands and thus letting him loose and leaving him without air moving away and thus lifting and pulling the human with him clumsy shape J ́onn changed shape.

And getting a slightly Martian shape being themars dog while watching the bat man wearing only a boot and apractically bare cape in front of him.

I lift him up in front of the closet with the bat symbol he spoke.

\- Better take a bath and remove my fluids from inside. - J ́onn said looking from top to bottom.

In complete unbelief Bruce saw that looking even needed to remove was feeling sticky with the seeds of the Martian dripping from his scratches and legs.

Without giving any word he tried to get down where he removed his boots and the remains of cover thus getting completely naked went to the bathroom and went to the shower since they were in the locker room.

He turned on the shower and stood under it and with the soap began to soap he went through his naked feltsomething sticky passing his fingers he lookedwas slippery sticky and a navy blue coloring and had a lot dripping from his interior.

And his little asses really had the mark of purplish circles that would be the Martian's fingers his naked fittwo fingers at that time andwere sticky.

And before he could make a few more remarks he was surprised by Martian's arm on his waist saying.

\- I couldn't stand with you like that. – And so with a demonstration of gallows he opensitor by the waist lifting him making his legs on either side and penetrating him soon after in a singledeep stock.

The Martian once again occupied his original mating form and so amid his screams rubbing his bodies by pressing his limb between their bodies as the Martian stocked him.

And it was energetic and ferocity sucking his neck and growling and once again invaded his mind with images and memories penetrating faster and faster.

Bruce felt the hardened penis of the Martian coated once again by martian lubrication seemed thicker and slippery it was strange at least having sex with him but he knew where tohit.

And hit with directly in his already abused prostate was struck without rest his shrill cries were drowned out by the shower that had not turned off he felt the Martian fluids dripping along with the water dripping non-stop.

The Martian didn't seem to care about the situation itself it was better to have water dripping than fire and the human's body was cozy and delicious likehim.

And i imagined his shrill and moaning cries he knew how to press the dark knight member more the right way for him to have an orgasm.

And so he knew that while the human begging in the middle of sex they did a lot of it the frantic stapches the screams he felt something hot in the midst of his stomachs the human gozor with a particularly loud cry and the opençio.

And andle touching his head on his neck moaning while for a few more minutes he dug out his entrance and came with a roar and thus loosening the human leaning with his hands on the wall.

And he modified his fingers to remove his fluids from the interior of Batman that whined regretfully a mão kept firm onthe wall.

And the other removed the soaping fluid with a raised leg and thus began to soap his entire tired body.

Batman seemed about to faint and so he washed him and holding on to his braçremoved him from the shower by turning off in following the water the bat man was unconscious in his braç os and taking him as a bride.

And he wrapped it in a towel and eventually took him to his room through walls with his intangibility and thus deposited it in his bed and in the closet found a spare blanket covering him.

Martians didn't necessarily need to sleep so he sat in the chair next to the bed watching the man watching the man for a few minutes until in an idea he used his humanoid form and laid next to Batmanandopened him up and went intoa trance savoring his new partner's dreams.

He knew that for the first time in twenty years he slept more than three hours in a row without waking up as he had entered the human's mind at the height of orgasms.

A few hours later Bruce had woken up sleepy with a pain bothered in his ass and wrapped in a towel still not remembering how it endedup.

And he recovered a little mentally reviewing he had had sex with the Martian and really was good just weird and uncomfortable.

In his mentality he had almost rapedhim was partiallyado and unexpected to say the least, but one could no longer go back just to make things clear between them.

\- I understand your confusion, just give me a chance to evolve our relationship – Said the Martian his back passing the mã onhis waist making him underscore and thus turning his face and seeing that green alien.

\- That's weird and unexpected. "He said turning to the Martian getting in front of each other.

" I am not good withrelationship and i do notthink of myself to snuggle up and enjoy life for two, this with me and strange and complicated. – Dizia.

\- I understand, just let me try, I'm not going to charge you to something like being with me all the time just let me stand by your side and enjoy your company. " said stroking his face with his hands.

\- Okay, I just don't push too hard. " said the dark knight.

Before he could say anything else the Martian claimed his lips and began kissing by removing his towel and positioning himself on top of the human rubbing their bodies rubbing and separating his legs.

J ́onn... Wait... I... Stop. " And theni was going to say in the midst of kissing but the Martiandidn't pay attention and started sucking his nipples by making him scream and entering his interior with a single bump.

Realizing late that it was a lost war and the Martian occupied the Martian form of mating and began to move from the inside out saying.

Don't worry, you're going to like it. – Dizia while gradually increasing the speed of his attacks by releasing his lubricant inside.

Nothing else was felt beyond the Martian's hard and viscous penis didn't come ineasy, but he knew where to hit attacking his prostate with vivacity and precis.

And he was restless holding his hands intertwined as the human screamed and moaned turning his face from side to side and each metal shook and squeaked at the furnace of the onslaught.

J ́onn... Please... Slowly... I can't stand... – Implorava the human with his anus being attacked.

\- If I slow down, I won't be able to hit the right place. – Dizia ignoring the man below him rubbing and sucking his nipples while the stockwork with speed comes and goes in and out completely

Pressing Batman's penis between their bodies to the point of leaving hard and dripping, the human felt like it was sticky and wet and the body against constant and frequent body did not stop a second hisbreath.

And panting and uneven until arching his back he felt an electrical charge and so came his orgasm in the belly of the two with a scream.

And while the Martian bumpedhim up faster and faster losing his wayand so moaning while moments later the Martian had his orgasm inside with a few beats afterwards.

And so savoring the last moments he gave a few more stomping if removing his member from the inside with a suction noise and an indecentplop.

And seeing a human moaning tointeritbylying on his side and his breath intersped as the Martian stroked his little and the human breathing and plowing.

Realizing late that they might not besoor simply that they could be being observed the knight pulled the air with forçand asked.

Where are the others. "He asked suspiciously.

For a few moments the Martian stood still as if meditating and his eyes shone an incandescent red and so said.

\- Diana is in Themiscera, left right after we talked the afternoon, Super-Man is also not he went out with Lois in an interview and the Flash is not, we are actually alone here in the tower.

Alone... so you waited to be alone to declare yourself and fuck me. And heraised himself by turning around leaning on his elbow and making a grimace.

\- Believe me I didn't really fucked you, coupling and more appropriate and soon I think mating and better since we're of different species and in half an hour the league members will comeback.

\- And I think you'd better take a new bath and remove my fluids from your inside, do you have clothes reservations here in the tower? - Plifted the Martian.

Batman was speechless for a few moments and said recomposing himself.

\- I always bring clothes reservation

And so the Martian changed again in a way taking up a lightly like themars dog and got up asking. – And I needtoby chance help you or can walk alone?- Asked

\- I'm naked j ́onn. - Disse as if the question was over.

"I can't walk through the tower like this. - Disse with a frown

My apologies. And so he lifted the bat man from a see picking him up the waist and i go intangible to the locker room passing through hallways and rooms, thus letting him go when they were in front of Batman's closet.

The bat man opened his closet and pulled out another armor seeing how extremely easy the Martian to destroy the last he deposited it on a stool being observed by the other and headed limping to the shower where it wasobserved.

Andssim turned on the shower and getting under the running water feeling the sticky fluids drain along with the water through the inside of their cochas and passing hands to remove and fingers picking up a soap.

Andle began to soap by removing her dry semen from her chest and watching her body where in her little ass there were finger marks and his waist too.

And it was thende washed his limb softened him rubbing him and so when he finished the bath he turned off the shower and left where he dripping water from his hair and body.

The Martian kept standing watching him as he put on his armor slowly and then his boots, and so the Martian when he saw the bat man completely dressed spoke.

\- Vamos. - And so getting on the Side of the Martian they came out of the shower.

They weren't even going to the transport room and wonder woman and superman were coming.

\- Then they put the differences in order - And asked Diana getting a fun look from the man fromthe one who let outa muffled laugh.

Differences. " asked Batman. Diana, you knew. - Looking at both

\- Before I came to you, I talked to Diana. " Disse the Martian.

Who elseknew? And heraised it witha frown.

\- Kind of everyone, since he started looking at you more than usual. " Barry said as he left for the transporter.

We need to leave you alone for a few hours. " Clarck said.

\- I talked to Dianand what advised me to leave you two alone.

\- When it comes to feelings and emotions you and cego. - Disse the Super-Man.

Well, then. " asked Diana.

So what? - The bat man turned red while the Martian said.

Was the sex good? "I wanted to know Clarck approaching and groping him.

\- By your standards I'd say we'd couple.

Do you have the necessarymaterial? "Asked Barry curiously.

And it wasgood? – PerguntouSuper-Homem.

A strange cough then Batman spoke.

"Strange long and sticky and was different.

Or eck. – Disse Barry the Flash

\- I've mentally heard you have several orgasms. - Disse the Martian

There... Oh my god. "Batman said even redder and turning his face.

Everyone there laughed at the situation.

\- How's it going to look like then. " Asked Superman.

\- Do you agree to be in a relationship with us? - Hep erguntoou curious licking his lips.

Well and... Middle... I think we are. " Said Batman. " Wanting to be anywhere but there.

"I don't want you to keep picking up on my mão.– Dizia.

\- Okay, and I won't push too hard... you seem to have an allergy to deep relationships. " Disse the Martian.

One more batch of laughter.

Shut up. - Disse Batman frowning and growling.

"You left me alone on purpose.

\- Each of us took you alone and together. " Clarck said.

\- You enjoyed our moment alone. "Said the Martian.

Oh my God, I'm going to Gotham City patrol.

Before he left the Super room-Man quickly held the bat man by his shoulders turning him in the direction of others and talking.

\- J ́onn I speak to everyone that if you hurt Batman you will regret being born, since you're the one who started all this. " Said Scowling and strangely serious Superman.

\- More than you did last time. " Said Batman. "J'onn was ameno.

\- Superman-man, I don't need help. - Disse Batman trying to loosen up the grip.

" You're the dirty guy talking about the poorly washed.

\- Shut up, when it comes to emotions and relationships you don't win, I'm here to help. - Dgishing a boquiopen bat.

\- I agree, I also speak as your mistress, I'm here for anything. – DiziaDiana kissing you.

And that goes for the fastest man alive too, I'll always be around. - Disse dropping a fungada.

\- I didn't expect less, I'm not going to hurt Batman – Disse J ́onn, – And you're my family

\- See you later then – Disse the Martian that before the human moved away pulled him out of the hands of kryptonian towards him arresting and kissing him in front of stupenous faces.

And soon after being a deep tongue kiss biting his lips and letting him go and when he was caught again by Superman and kissing him and then Diana.

\- You have footprint – Disse the bat moving away even reder ignoring fungadas and laughter from the other occupants and so he left and went to the transport apparatus by triggering the controls and leaving.

As soon as he was teleported in the cave he removed his mask and went to his closet where he began removing his clothes a few minutes later Alfred appeared saying.

And good to see you, sir. "P orem stopped with the tray in his hand was holding a lunch and saw bruce wayne's confused expression that removed the upper part of the armor and leaned in the closet.

What happenedBruce? "P raised the butler.

The dark knight sat in the next chair and spoke.

\- I had sex with the Martian. - He said with his hand on his face embarrassed. " I never thought... "And they warmed me up.

\- And I'm having trouble accepting. " He said. "All three are very excited. " I said.

\- I didn't expect... in fact sir I never thought you'd prefer the Martian... – Dslowly burned down.

" It was consented. " He asked worried by placing the flag at a nearby table and sitting next to his adopted son and passing his hands on his back pulling him.

\- Iconsented, but at first it was more of a mental invasion than sexual... he prensed me and... and wanted to declare himself... - Dizia. Slowly.

And it was more than strange... I never thought it and confused to the extreme.

And you feel good aboutit? - Perguntou Alfred. -

I quero say he did not press or raped him ... ? " Começ.

"He did not force him to have sex or threaten him... – Dizia the worried butler.

\- And more because it was all too fast... he literally sent memories and emotions feeling alone... he didn't force me I'm more shaken by the fact of two things... him and same sex and even more an alien. "D izia looking at the old friend.

\- I know how this works... it's just that it's weird and I'm not good with relationships... especially someone who may know what I think and aindthe other two.– Dizia him.

" And more than that I have no privacy I can't go far with my thoughts.

\- You're afraid to share your emotions and also that he doesn't privacy you. "D izia the butler.

\- And I think that and fear, sir, you're afraid of what he might find, but apparently I think that and that's what you need someone who knows what you think sir. – Dizia the butler.

"But you must feed and sleep to confront criminals and even more sothat you are, you have to throw a party for the community of entrepreneurs and charities. – Andhe said.

\- Yes, Alfred, I think. - And so he started removing the bottom of the armor and putting on a pajamas and a robe on top and slippers.

And where in the end he ate cum steak to parmesan and a Greek rice with vegetables and a blackberry juice and so the two climbed the stairs of the cave.

A few hours later it was nothing more than eight o'clock at night being more than five hours of time spent as he had left the justice league and had changed everything radically.

They heard the bell ringing and so Alfred went to answer coming back moments later with a man in a black suit and equally black coat with flowers in his hand and a box of candy and whiskey in a basket and a bag that looked like Chinese food.

At the same moment Bruce acknowledged that it was the Martian so that in civil form and very attractive with long plainhairand incandescent green eyes.

\- J ́onn... - said Bruce without folego getting up. "What are you doinghere? - Di... - And he looked beside Clark.

\- Apparently I realized I had to take the first step in this relationship and you wouldn't give it. - He said.

And then I researched and realized that a candlelight encounter would be necessary for us to share memories and feelings. – Dizia with his voice.

– But apparently I also realized that you seem to have some problems related to emotions and feelings so I decided to help the situation.

And bringing in a bag Chinese food so Alfred wouldn't need to make any food since Chinese food and inevitably raw mostly.

And we came to enjoy it. " Diana said with a box in her hands and Clarck by her side with a buque of lilies inher hands.

\- My god s you thinkof everything.

" Boss, Bruce, I hope that the gentleman of the arm twisting and accept this onslaught, besides I am withdrawing, will be at ease. - Dizia the butler who withdrew from the room.

\- I didn't think... - Coored Bruce trying to get himself back in.

Where's the kitchen? – Perguntou pulling kryptoninao from tow.

And Diana pulling him by the hand and so talking.

"I'm going to want this relationship, Bruce, and I'm going to win you over. And so he changed shape and staying in his Martian form.

So you take me to thekitchen? " Perguntou.

This way. - Disse awkwardly and walking to the kitchen where the Martian with his bags followed him.

Pouring the ingredients on the table the whiskey from the side in the center and taking the food out of his bag began to prepare and spoke.

" You could get Bruce dishes. - Dizia separating everything and bonbons on one side.

The smaller man headed to a closet and began to pick up four plates and deposit at the table.

So there were a variety of spices and Chinese food and so he spoke as he deposited the food and so said.

\- I was alone for a long time, even among humans even considering the justice league my family I just thought of my late family. "D zia izia taking Bruce's hands and making him sit in front of him in a chair at the table and continued.

" You and almost like as much as I can imagine you have family toleague. but at the same time has not thinking about the past and without a royal family I noticed for weeks. " He said.

And I couldn't stop my attraction increased and I want you to trust myself being hard I'm going to get it. – Dizia looking into Bruce's eyes.

"Let's eat. "D isse Diana letting bruce's hands and offering toothpicks where they sat, but the bat man said.

\- I can't promise anything even that it's hard to trust fully and I'm not good at it. – Disse and started eating.

They had lunch and when he unexpectedly finished the Martian pulled Bruce in his lap saying. " I'll share memories, get ready.

We're going to get you later, Bruce. " Said Amazonand he was caught in his lap.

And so invading the human's mind he began kissing his lips and rubbing their bodies rubbing and thus ripping out his pajamas tearing thetop.

And lowering his calca to his heels and changing shape and separating his legs while invading Bruce'smind.

And while Diana knelt down and swallowed her penis and Clark opened her shirt and sucked her nipples and neck.

And he knew where his room was he using his powers crossed,all intangible, and he was sucked.

And the rooms lying the millionaire in bed and listening to his groans penetrated him into a single deep stock.

Bruce felt withpleasure, but reality and her penis after cumming in Diana's mouth, both Clark and wonder woman walked away...

And the Martian caught him the Martian began to literally have sex with his mind sending pleasurable memories and sexscenes.

And as he began pumping his limb rubbing and attacking his neck amid wet kisses all over his body hands everywhere.

And reaching his prostate with each stocking while his groans and screams were louder and louder he felt sorry for anyone who passed down the aisle at that time asking God that Alfred was far away not to hear his screams and groans.

He wasn't as sure as the bed underneath it wasreinforced as the bed began to swingand creak with the Martian's attacks the skin slap was frantic and non-stop with an overwhelming vigor.

And he felt that the hard member of the Martian re-released the lubricating facilitating penetration by coating his interior with something smooth.

And it was sticky it was smooth and slippery feeling dripping down the sides of his entrance and dripping beneath him knowing it wasn't blood.

The Martian rubbed up lowering and hitting body in the body with a slap sound his limb occupied the entire length of his naked âeband completely filling the Martian rubbing and rolling reaching his prostate.

And while pumping her hard limb that trickled between her bellies sucking her neck biting her nipples and making strange noises while breaking into his mind.

And his cries of increasingly shrill pleasure pulling the air and his heart rate accelerated while the Martian held his hands on top of his head, it was too much for him not to give him not going to hold at that rate...

Please... j ́onn... J ́onn... not of the... Please... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... god... god... J ́onn, New Year

You can handle it. Don't worry... - The Martian said telepathically.

His screams were loud and the bed swayed his prostate was hit and the viscous liquid seemed to increase dripping down the sides he knew the Martian had not yet had anorgasm.

And he was rubbing their bodies occasionally until in his shouting and begging he enjoyed with a shrill scream at the hands of the Martian fallingsoft.

And amid the stockpiles and bed that squeaked beneath him then he kept stocking directly inside as he continued to pump his softened limb.

And that gradually began to harden again, his lamenting groans followed by tears and the constant beats of his interior at each stockwas followed by cries of pleasure as he reached his prostate.

J ́onn... Please... J ́onn.. god... "He shouted

And so it followed for the next hour each of them took turns penetrating him amid the use of J'onn lubricant.

And until the two screamed together and one dumped in themand belly with a powerful jet arching the beads amid the stockthat lifted their degas.

And so the Martian dumped himself inside and soon followed by Diana and then with a few more thrusts withdrew with a pull making the man below him moan.

And finally Clark took it and causing him to fall partially conscious as the Martian lay next to him equally without folego and Diana by his side.

Bruce moanedforcitus while the Martian pleased to have awarded two orgasms to his companion,and Diana and Clark there worshipping.

And feeling their bodies and soon the three kissing him and made him feel such pleasure in the middle of sex, heknew where to beat.

And so they caught him and each of them, taking his face with his hands and kissed him stroking his abdomen and belly like that loosening him.


	37. Chapter 37

21

Amid his groans Bruce babbled.

-You should stop tearing my clothes off.

\- I just tore my shirtoff, but you have your legs. - Disse pointing Clark

Bruce looked and realized that he was still wearing the calca was piled up on her knees and observed that they were sticky and sweaty with a navy blue liquid that flowed from her entrance next to all fluids...

And as if it overflowed his anus was contracting and felt that his overly lubricated interior was slippery and formed a puddle in his ass.

\- How that was going to happen. - Asked apprehensive and trying to get up with difficulty tore off his pajamas covered with Martian fluids and threw it into a nearby basket returning to bed

\- You don't even worryabout taking my pants off.

\- Take your pants off, tear, you don't decide. " Thellaling still with his limb giving spasms and thus pulling Bruce towards him where he finally rode or better again got on top penetrating again where he started the coming and coming again. " J'onnsaid.

\- You can't... - Gemeu. - Mand dis a time.

\- I've had a break. "D isse the Martian who stood between his legs saying.

Loved ones of any other human protest he started coming in and out faster and faster resuming the process of coming and going.

The bed below him began to creak and swing with the attacks of inand out this was harder and harder to penetrate the noise of flesh against flesh of skin slaps against skin and the attacks enter and exits the Martian's penis inside and the successive stocked in his prostate made him scream madly.

Kryptoninao began holding Bruce's arms above his head and tasing to keep him in place his legs dragged and his ass was raised from bed with each onslaught as he cried and screamed turning his face.

Bruce, relax if it's not going to be harder to penetrate. "The Martian said.

J ́onn... I can't... Slowly... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... J ́onn please... – Suplicava the human

And so the Martian said telepathically and kryptonian as he began to let go of his hands and with one hand holding his wrists above his head and beginning to pump his limb with the other at the same speed as the stockers leaking it from his tip.

\- Calm down and savor sex. – Said the Martian who literally came in and out with brutal and deep stores listening to the cries and moans of pleasure with each penetration and often reaching his prostate.

Or God... Or God... There's... There's... There's... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. – He screamedmadly where hisdegas were raised from bed with the jerks and attacks and stocked, feeling the Martian's testicles hitting his ass as he penetrated to the root where they would possibly leave circular marks on him.

Feeling the sticky liquid coating his interior that he knew the coloring was blue facilitating penetration and leaving slippery, but the overwhelming pleasure left him to the point of screaming shrillly.

And mixing with some penetration gallows pain tears, feeling the hard and malleable limb that was smooth and at the same time coating it.

Thethree s there next to the Martian sucking him and kissing his neck and biting and sucking his nipples he seemed to think holding his braços above the head.

And that would prevent him from reacting to him to penetrate easily to at least slow down, the bed squeaks and swung, begging her to be reinforced and not break underneath it.

And even the supplications for him to go slower did not solve, flexing his knees being separated and lowered to the extent that the Martian dug him without pity.

Then he felt a famous and familiar electricity in his low womb where his testicles contracted and seemed swollen and arching his back amid the stockings and pumping his limbs by the three hand taking turns in and out of it.

And he shouted if possible louder and shrill and enjoyed inthe hands of the alien even though he could not tip was a powerful squirt while his nadegas were raised in the process the amazon continued to attack his prostate and seemed to murmur in his language.

And the loose something like growls, while the Martian did not seem to realize that he had come continued to pump his softened limb making it come to life again and his constant cries.

And bed he believed could possibly break he continued to hold his arms above his head and the skin slap against hisskin.

And his penis began to leak at his tip with his pearly liquid until andintheend and he felt hisinterior contractedhim.

And amid the stockwork pressing the Martian member who so each came inside and the other between their bellies and then a few more stockings.

And it came with the animaleesco roar and its shrill scream at last after pouring into its interior the Kryptonian withdrew by lying down by his side where Bruce moaned tointercitus.

And his jagged breath and his heart beating hard he felt that his own semen trickled from his belly by the sides in bed with fillets still dripping from his penis.

And while he felt the Martian semen overflowing from his interior along with the ancient semen and lubricant forming a poca below his ass inthelenies, feeling Alfred's pity that he inadvertently would wash that dirt, wondering if it stained or not.

But he felt his inside contract and expel the fluids and martian from kryptonian and amazon, and stroking his abdomen, his nipples.

And they were marked with kisses and bites of the Martian who watched him lying next to him still in his mating form.

And with each of them with his long thick penis and his green and brunette and white skin, and in this way the Martian was larger more elongated and muscular with a pointed head.

And with good physical attractions his limb was covered with a blue liquid that came from the base to tip and seemingly viscous.

Hugging Bruce he kissed his neck stroking his back and giving occasional slaps on his buttocks to massage them and pulling his body above his where he squeezing his ass even the human breathing withdifficulty.

And so lying him down again in bed and crawling between his legs opening them and his pointed head amidst them and seeing his pubichair.

And it was where he stroked them with his hands and massaging his legs lifting his limb and circling his entrance with his fingers.

Clark, what... - Dizia the human.

Get ready. " He said simply before picking up the penis with one hand and three fingers began to penetrate his entrance and lift and lower his limb.

And where he started sucking licking and swallowing the full extent of it in a continuous circle and practically stocking it with his fingers reaching his prostate.

He began to take small bites where raswicks his teeth on Bruce's penis and sucked with speed swallowing all his length while his fingers stocked his anus and pounding his prostate with three rubbing fingers raising his ass from the bed.

His screams were once again loud and shrill his legs dragged if he kept grindingme,he tried to loosen the pores with it the Martian spreading his head spinning from side to side, his face and chest turned red seemed to suffer from air loss.

And screaming at full lungs pounding and lifting from bed, while the Martian sucked and stocked his naked onewith four fingers knowing that his inside waswell lubricated.

And the human tried with everything to hold the lençóis with his hands withimmense gallows tearing them in the process.

J ́onn... Please... J ́onn... Stop... not of... - Suplicava in total despair. - Doi... Di... Or God... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh. " In the midst of his cries.

And he felt his impending orgasm where he came with strong spurts as he moaned and screamed inside the Martian's mouth, this in turn gave no time for more laments where he threw himself with everything on top of the human.

And that it was stretched enough that somehow the Martian's penis seemed thicker and slippery and began to stock with everything holding his armson either side ofhis body.

And while he kept yelling at him in turn he kept hitting his prostate with aim and precision so while he said in his ear.

\- I'm going to make you faint for pleasure. " You heard J'onn say.

If it were possible his onslaught was deeper and more brutal where he in turn was about to break the bed whose squeak and balançair below it were deafening the springs squeaked with violence his cries were shrill.

Directly hitting his prostate by releasing a viscous andsmooth liquid where he made hisdegas rise with the violence of the beat listening to shrill and strong sharp slaps of their bodies against each other.

Bruce no longer begged to moan and screamed at every slapped the Martian sucked him and occasionally muffled his screams sucking his lips and entering his mouth with his tongue.

Amid the entire fastest and faster beat he didn't stop any seconds at all times started pumping his partner's limb and gradually increased speed accurately and equalening.

And tohis stockings and so amid groaning screams and utter laments in the next hour the two came in precision and this time orgasm was overwhelming making Bruce releases an animaleeous scream and pouring into kryptonian's chest,

And with two powerful and strong jets as he felt his interior contract and the Martian releasing himself with strong jets inside him amid the stowed causing the human to faint deceased.

And completely soft on top of the bed as the Kryptonian removed his member from the inside of the man beneath him and so he kept watching the human as if it were an obscene offering with extremely stretched open legs and irregular breathing.

And J'onn had placed with his powers a barrier to which he diminished the sound around the room so as not to disturb the human.

And so he got up changing shape and sitting in a nearby armchair watching the unconscious human who trickled his fluids from hisinterior.

And forming a puddle of blue and sticky color on his scrambled sheets where in turn he soiled the lenients below him.

Clark and Diana got out of bed and sat in another armchair around.

He didn't expect this at the first rays of the sun he found himself naked sweaty dirty his slippery thighs and feeling the fluids of the Martian or whoever it was inside him, and mixed.

E escorrendo de seu interior realmente a dor não era a que diminuía a sensação se sentindo um misto de dor excruciante subindo por sua coluna e o prazer que sentia ao lembrar das últimas horas.

Trying to get up dropping a hiss of pain and seeing that the messy and torn and even more semen-stained sheets ofMartian.

And sticking to his ass that looked incredibly stretched and contracting looking at the clock his bedside was five in the morning.

And nothing more than a few hours after the sex session his ass hurt like the burning devil to remember the last hours of sex with the Martian who had no mercy but still a squeak of his bed.

He wondered if the bed hadbroken, but it didn't matter at the time he should get rid of the defining lentions and so he got out of bed limping.

And he tore the lenients out of the bed where he threw a heaped up on the floor and for the first time did not realize the presence of the Martian he must be somewhere in the mansion.

And so walking or rather limping and he headed the wall and his hanger took off his white robe and put him in and so slippers and opened the door out of the room and walking to the bathroom.

And he opened the door and went in looking directly at the mirror saw marks of sashes on his neck and removing his robe throwing him on the floor angrily saw his neck nipples with bite marks and coupons coming down more his hips.

And they had the exact shapes of all of them' fingers, and in addition to a trail of semen that descended through their little scratches from the inside their own penis was red and sore by the stimulation of hours of sex.

And he felt his sore ass and turning in the full-body mirror he realized that amid the sperm lines,and hadcircular marks on his ass that wasn't going to get.

And so he hated marks was enough the battle scars, but that was too much and yet his sore nude stung burned like hell could not even touch.

And so angrily he turned on the shower and entered where he stayed for several minutes under the running water feeling the cool ofthe cold water and then using the soap.

And with a sponge he began to soap with tremble hands and so he stayed for several minutes until he heard someone knock on the door thinking to be Alfred he said.

Come in. And so he began to soap himself ignoring the occupant who without blinking materialized on his back hugging him and smelling his neck where he supported his head on the curve and so said.

I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't think it was too you. - Dizia the Martian.

I take the Martian's words and he saw other arms coming next to him in the shower.

And he pulled air down his nose and said completely unarmed supporting his head on the Martian who noticed looking down was naked.

\- I already have enough marks i don't need any more, I don't like looking at my body since I get marked knives rifles and all sorts of injury. - Disse.

"You could slow down, but apparently you're not about to follow that advice.

\- I can clear the marks if you want. - Dizia stroking his hips, but I do not promise wrath slower these are marks of claim after all. – Dizia.

"I can also rid you of all your scars if you leave me. " Clarkc said

\- I'm not anaward, nor a fuck doll, J ́onn. - Dizia angry.

"I am not an object and I do not belong to anyone Clark. - I said with even more anger.

"But I can allow you to take my scars off. - It said toward Clark

– Andu i'm not going to stop looking at anything more than human I don't understand martian customs I'm human J ́onn

\- Don't misunderstand Bruce, I meant that sucking and biting and normal in the mating cycle of my raça, the fluids are also I leave my smell on my partner I release pheromones at the time of mating. – Dizia.

"If you were a Martian I'd say there'd be blood dripping and marked parts, we're territorial so to speak. "He said rubbing his body on the other's back. "There will bechange. - Dizia as he spoke.

\- And when you goto heal me? - asked Bruce curious.

Now. "Clark said - I'm going to use my heat vision with my microscopic vision.

\- I'm going to release a psionic energy along with celestial blue body fluids at mating time.

"J'onnsaid, taking Bruce to the wall and talking.

\- Hold on to the wall.

And so he began rubbing their bodies stroking his hands by walking through his body and releasing through his pores a viscous liquid covering his body with it trickling and Clark used his vision maneuvering Bruce amid sex.

And so at the same time that it penetrated languidly and so amid the fluids that flowed from his body.

And then covering the body beneath it with this blue enzyme that was filled leaving slippery and stroking his body and the entire length of his penis.

He felt the slippery limb's deaives inside with intensity and stroking his body rubbing and rolling hitting his prostate making him forhend tightening histesticles.

And covering his body his eyes, sucking his ears each and tongues in his lobes and so he puxor his neckand kissed his lips the liquid blue desrendia.

And even his tongue was an sweet taste looking like licorice and so his decomted breaths and his groans followed by stockings.

And they were slow beating skin against skin with gradual augmentation and increasingly stocking their prostate in responses their groans were heard his body filled with this blue liquid dripping throughout his body.

And the Martian's obscene thoughts penetrating with the same intensity as the stockers making suction noises of something wet while the shower still connected mingled with the blue liquid that was slippery and joined the water that flowed down the drain.

More... More... faster J ́onn... Clark, i'm sorry. – And he moaned in their bodies that swayed as the pace increased and the water flowed along with the fluids and these were followed by a suction noise and semen that blended into its interior dripping like a stream.

\- Isso that's right... asks for more... shout my name... –And he would say while the skin slap against skin was heard with groans and sighs and so he moaned.

And bruce shouted heard disjointed noises something he didn't understand was Martian and the pace increased and so he moaned and screamed louder at every stock.

Simm... J ́onn... More... More... faster... Clark fucks me with...- saidand so his request was fulfilled the Martian groped his partner who tried to hold on to the tiles and screamed with gallows and vigor.

And while the vigorous rang with gallows and beating the whole limb by entering their muscle rings inside and so comes and comes and groans both vocal as they were heard in the bathroom.

And warm bodies raised legs from the floor with deep strong gallows and so he moaned and his neck being sucked and bitten while he ate it.

And while the Martian held with one of his hips and pumped his hard penis into the process with the same speed as the stockings.

And so the water could no longer drown their screams and anyone could hear two quarters from a distance was that happiness and moaned desperate requests the disjointed words and irregularbreaths.

And so they moaned they hit their bodies vigorously rubbing and growling and so amid shouts Bruce made a cry ttothe loud and enjoyed in the hands of the Martian of amazon's Kryptonian, and without it bypetting their inner walls in the process making it difficult for the stockings.

And his groans and so the Martian could still bring pleasure where he enjoyed with strong spurts inside and so stood still for several moments hoping to return to normalities their hearts fired.

And the water dripping taking the last remnants of hisactivities and so with apoxthe equal to a suction he removed his limb from hisinterior.

And so with a sponge he began to remove his fluids from his bodies holding the human in the place that had lost his strength.

And it was only in pis because it was supported by the Martian and so the sky blue fluids were carried by the water and descending down the drain and in this way he turned the human in front of him saying.

\- Even if you still don't love me like I love you I'm going to be patient and wait. "D izia each of them in his thought towards man.

\- I know thank you allof you .- Dizia - I still do not love you as you love me, but I will learn to love each of youand so have patience, but now I see you as a great companion. - Dizia tired.

And so he took the man in his lap like a bride and pulled him out of the box and took him out and thus grabbing a towel drying him gently and so spoke.

\- Vamos go back to sleep. - Said. - And you better rest I know you have a party to be the host.

\- Okay, and I'd better go to sleep. - Dizia. - I don't sinto morepain.

That's good. And he said and so took him to the room crossing the walls with his power watching him and thus depositing him in bed and lying next to him watching his body that he was free of any mark and scar.

And so for the first time in j ́onn j ́onnz centuries the Martian even Diana or Clark had a peaceful sleep embraced to their new companion for the next few hours until the true dawn with hope in theirs hearts.

And he left early, none of them were waiting for him and he went to shower and left early

And he attended a party and was the most monotonous of all.

The days passed and he started walking alone and began to go in the training room calm days where there was no relevant news and league members around always in the morning picking up weight didbodybuilding.

And he ran on the treadmill, lifted weight, more and heavier, trained and occasionally saw a martial arts hero who trained, and in those days did not receive superman's visit there were many problems in Metropolises.

On one of these days while eating in the refectory of the tower Diana appeared and he was alone were busy days of missions for everyone.

He was eating his breakfast and so was a cup of coffee and some roast beef sandwiches, small fruits in a pot of yogurt and still didn't satiate.

He saw her approaching with her shorts and her falling takeaway, she was wearing a red cape with stars her red boot at that time, there was no one, was seen.

She kissed his neck and hugged him he stopped eating, and she held him leaning against him by pressing his breasts on his back, and she held him his arms around him, went kissing he raised his head and swallowed the rest of the sandwich and so she kissed his lips and shoved the Language...

And she maneuvered him and sat next to him picking him up restarting a kiss was a tongue fight and dominance his braços around him and descending up to his pants from his pajamas.

And so sticking inside these picking up his penis and removing him squeezing and pumping him while he caught him and put his groans and breathless in his lap.

And with her soft, firm hands she sucked his tongue inside his mouth at that time amid the ministering, he walked away from her and said resfolegating.

I need to breathe. "She said with her head leaning against her soft breasts while hugging him, she pumped his penis harder and harder, he moaned and with her other hand she helped him eat.

At that hour several minutes later amid groans and swears of love in his ear, he came into his hands, she removed hismotherfrom his penis and began licking the semen that dripped, and then he finished eating.

They were silent and he touched her, she took a handkerchief, cleaning the rest of semen and putting it in a nearby incinerator.

Bruce, bruce. " Diana started. "I love you. " He said. "Kal told me he took him in the bathroom. " He said. "You weresotight.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "It wasn't like in the bedroom. "He said, he was a little rough. " he said.

\- You're actually recovering. "Diana said. - Improving every day.

"I was hoping you'd put up with a stronger fuck. "She said.

Bruce, bruce. "She said kissing and cuddling her head. "Come with me. " shesaid.

And pulling his hand by getting him up.

" I want to try your body. - She said, kissing her face. - Eat you, I want to be inside you. " He said. " It's been a long time.

\- How good you want to eat me. "He asked him to walk away.

Wait a minute. "He tried. "Trying to loosen, but it was pulled. "I don't think it would be good now. "He tried, as she lifted her pants.

Bruce arrived hugging him, smelling him. "I'm horny. " While planting kisses. "Nothing is stopping us. " He said. Let's go. Diana.

I just ate. "He tried to argue.

"Come on, Bruce. "She said hugging him. "I think... - I was trying. Come on, I'm asking. "He said with a beak, and a crush on his neck. - Pulling him down the aisle as if there was no room for conversation.

They walked towards the elevator, and so they climbed a few floors, and at that hour they left, there were few times when he entered Diana's room, but it was always the same amid the kisses.

And he saw swords on the walls Greek symbols, a king size bed, covered withle'sskin, a large carpet, in the middle of the room, and she was not interested in anything else, barely entered and has already been placed with open legs.

And they locked inand there was there and while she began lowering her pants and underwear at the same time, taking off her blouse, revealing her muscular body, and well defined and holding him by his ass and directed by the waist toward the bed.

He sat she was taking off her cover her shorts and her boot and her takeaway that fell, revealing her big, round breasts, and a large penis, her eyes increased.

And it was so big as Superman's, he stirred and so the moment he saw upright, he got scared.

And when she started r-in the bathroom, she came back with a dripping glass and putting on her penis putting on the side of the bedside he tried to get up, but was pushed, she no room for conversation.

And struggling, but she was the strongest of the two, and so she stood on top of him between his legs separating them, among him a soft bed underneathhim.

Andles started a half fight in bed between kisses and groping, on his body, and so he tried to wring, but it was in vainshe held hisbraços on either side of the bed.

\- Diana, I... - Between her kisses and her lips being taken the friction of her body in hers.

No, no, no, no, no, no Think. "He tried again.

Shii, - Whisper ed in his ear, calm down. " I said.

"I know you're scared. " He said.

But it's going to be okay. "She said.

"It's not goingtobeso kind when you were the other times.

"But I'm not going to hurt you trust me. " I said.

She raised her legs and pulled away and so grabbed her penis and began pumping while lubricating oil shoved his fingers inside his wrinkled hole, he moaned and moaned while he fucked with his fingers.

And moaning and resoking and so she fucks him starting to suck his penis and his ganidos and groans and cries louder, and was putting more cheering in the middle of her fingers and holding on the sheets rummaging, calling his name amid enjoyment.

And he felt the heat of sex, and the less I expected she would hit her hole with two fingers and so he screamed were faster and faster and so and that way and that way he came into his hands.

And with a half soft squirt and still in his hands and so he was crawling lifting and further pulling away her legs still pumping her penis she was putting her own penis inside her hole.

Oh my God. " Groaned Bruce. " Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, " I was trying.

And the sensations were maddening, it was really good.

But he was really confused, he wanted to, but his rational part, his fear said otherwise, he was conflicting, tried to resist, but he felt pleasure.

"You're scared. "She said by getting inside him while the man trembled.

And she stroked him. " Calm down. " I said. " It's going to pass soon.

"He tried. Diana waits. "He tried while passing through every muscular ring. Diana.

" Groaned. "You're too big. And with a growl propelling with his pelvis, he tried to move, loosen, but is trapped by Diana's body. She growled.

"You're tight. And even more inside. " If resisting it will be more difficult - And so passing through every muscular ring lying on top of him tears in his eyes was sore.

" Relax. "Growled, but not something that really hurt.

And Diana called, he as it seemed that the penis had no end, long and thick, she did not stop, but slowly put how much she put the entire length beating the testicles in her ass, and thus planting kisses on her face...

And she boosted her pelvis and her hips starting by removing almost the entire length leaving the tip and so with aboost.

And put it all he screamed and moaned, he tried to relax, but it was hard, she planted kisses on it, and so it was constate, took it off and put.

And he put almost everything he held on his shoulders moaning and screaming for every beat for each go and comes the bed shook and squeaked accompanied by several minutes his breasts rubbed on his body.

And so he goes and comes constantly followed by his cries and groans and diana's growls, the pain was changing and mixing with pleasure gradually he moaned with pleasure and pain, in a particular blow he cried arched his back, and it was there that she laughed.

" Here, isn't it?– She said kissing her lips and so beating at this angle was increasingly frantic and constant and more accurate...

The skin-skin tapas were stradated and rhythmic the heat the smell of sex impregnated the air Bruce's nails scratched Diana's back marking she took bites on her nipples rubbing her own on her chest.

\- Bruce, you and so tasty, I want to fuck you like this... - I said for every more and stronger, faster, faster. Diana... - Tried.

Diana. "He tried one more time. "Please... - Tried.

" Please what. "Rosnou Diana in her ear.

"You're going... - A engulfed, a groan amid the beats. " Groaned...

That's what i'm talking about. That - And faster... - Groaned. - I said in a phonolego only, amid constant speeds, faster and faster.

I can't do it. - Rosnou her.

And while he arching his back. – And several minutes after fucking his ass, amid the quick and steady beats.

He moaned and moaned and screamed louder shrill without any shame for every knock a scream and cry of enjoyment and moans of pain and pleasure.

I'm going to come. - Moaned ele.

And while she beat the right places and he's already come and he came once again.

And going with stockings and was already fast constant and ever stronger and powerful, his cries of pleasure.

"That's right, come to me. "Growled her in the middle of the stock. "Good boy.

And he came in his stomachs arched his back, squirting several minutes later while she fucked him and several minuteslater.

And amid the beats, she came he moaned while he felt her semen, filling him by hardening a little dripping if semen from his hole amid his moaning and kisses and cuddles, he moaned when he felt it hard.

One more time. "He asked him to look at her.

Yes, one more time. " I said.

She maneuvered him withdrew from inside him positioned aside and stood on her back, she lifted his leg high holding and a monit pumping his penis to another by inserting his penis back into herhole.

And the drenched sticking in and out pounding and hitting shallow and steady beats and hers moans, and so hit several minutes her own penis came to life she was a woman who spoke dirty in bed.

And how much was going to eat him how much he was going to fuck his tight ass he moaned and screamed, she loved her screams as moaning it amid the beats.

And finally when he screamed, moaned and resfoleged was accompanied by every constant rhythmic beat it made her go faster and more powerful in the midst of it his cries and groans.

"You're mine, only I J'onn and Kal can have you. " He said.

– That was accompanied by more beat, and half the swear of love he came once again squirting in his hands and along with those words of claim.

" It's mine, all mine. " She said holding and milking her penis, in her hands and sheets, and so she continued to beat skin against slap skin when she growled and came inside with a hot squirt and overflowing through herwalls.

And after several beats when he removed his penis lowered his legs, stood like this for several minutes, he turned towards him and kissed, until they stood there resting.

And she took a scarf at the bedside and cleaned her penis and wrinkled entrance picking up the blankets and covering both embraced.

He had woken up still embraced by Diana, watching around him slowly after a while withdrew amazon's arm from his body lifted up and grabbed his pajamas from the floor and dressed, so he left.

He returned to his room and went to take a time-consuming bath, and tried to avoid both, and of course one day when he went to do some tests he saw Diana in his bed seated when he returned from the m.R.I.

Andand la had a cut on her forehead, he had apprehension, she seemed downcast, and so approached him groped her body and she stood right on top of her falling into bed, but did not remove her, that was strange.

"Whathappened?

And she finally said. "I had a horrible day.

"He said and while they lay in bed with her on top of him.

Why did youleave? She asked.

And withhis face leaning against the curve of his collarbone.

"You were asleep, you wanted some time for me. I said.

"All right, i'm not going to do it. "She said.

And after a while she was got up changed and left and he took a little longer and got up and went to take a shower and changed and left too.

And these days he thought Diana talked a lot with Clark and J'onn and they left him alone.

And it wasn't that week after him that he always disappeared when he felt they might show up, but they didn't show up, and so the Martian released him from the hospital ward and went to his quarters.

It was that particular day that the Martian said he should stay longer in the tower just in case he needs some tests.

And so on a day he was seeing his laptop, and he resolved anger toward the cafeteria and the size of his room opened up and entered Diana and Clark with their respective hero clothes.

Hey, hi. "Diana said. –

How's it going? " J'onn said.

Can we be together today? " Asked Kal.

We're going to be together. "Diana said.

Yes, we can. " Bruce said.

And they accompanied him toward the cafeteria and so they talked and at this time Kal said,

\- We gave you enough time. " J'onn said.

You're ours now. "Diana said.

And they started kissing groping and they were getting harder and harder, clothes gradually felt tight sweat and heat from their bodies dripping from their bodies...

\- Someone - Tried to squirm free from the bodies and arms around him.

"One can see us.

And so he was caught by Kal, in his arms on his lap and in the form of a bride...

And he at that moment was unimportant, couldn't care more when like a breath of wind being carried in a dizzyingway.

And second then as he walked through the corridors, entering at great speed in one of the watchtower quarters, and he was deposited in a very wide and fluffy bed...

It was when he found out with his vertigo were Diana's chambers.

And feeling underneath and you nudity a huge lion skin...

It was when looking briefly at hands and ministering, nothing had changed, and all the huge burden ofsensations.

And the touches on his body the swords on the walls, greek ornaments small statues and the wardrobe, and he saw them both climbing the bed on top of him...

And it wasn't every day I entered the amazon room, and what were getting more frequent their visits...

And that next moment he was caught by strong arms and the next second he was being thrown on top of the bed and had mouths and lips on top of him.

And he was naked the next second and they too and on top of him...

Kal at a dizzying speed disappeared and reappeared with a pot coating his fingers and positioning himself on top of him and inserting himself inside his hole stretching him.

And when he least expected he was kissed and Diana swallowed his penis and Kal opening his legs where he shoved his finger for several minutes

Gasping and moaning feeling increasingly present pleasure, increasing his beats faster and beating and his blood boiling, and he squeezing hisballs.

And J'onn sent his tentacles into his hole and while Kal came out he entered were rhythmic and coordinated...

And moaning and more of a finger joining the first forming scissor movements and hitting inside and outside it and felt resobrating and moaning higher, and more shrill, it was bothering those fingers inside it...

Please, please, please. - Groaned... - No more. But at that time, his fingers and tentacles were beating at a place where he made him scream. – And he saw that Kal used x-ray vision to continually hit the same spot and guiding J'onn inside him.

And for every beat at that point that came a groan and beating faster and faster...

And for each beat a groan and growing scream, he surrounded and rotated and gave scissor movements...

And at the same angle where now one and two more gathered and i needed mercy less mercy at the same point that made him scream...

\- Where... - Tried amid the groans...

Isn't this right? " Said Kal going faster, hitting that place faster...

And he once again stuck his mouth in his hole and sticking the tentatious and secondary limbs inside him pushing and pushing and tapping and writhing inside him, and beating for several minutes he dug, those bulbous and thick limbs inside him.

And he screamed and writhed and moaning and re-resinuting.

And he was greeted by a laugh from both and a starvation look when Kal licked his lips and vibrated inside it and that was amazing, those organs inside him vibrating and pulsating the stretching.

And J'onn took his penis and sucking willingly by squeezing his balls with the tentacles with will and hunger.

And being rubbed by Diana and J'onn they smiled... – Their prostate love. – Kal said.

And it was strange when he spoke in the middle of his two secondary penises inside his mouth inside his hole, and he writhing being held by Dianaand J'onn.

And he moaned and screamed feeling that limbs and tentacles inside him, knew he would put his penis after it was in the middle of his legs.

And so he fucked and vibrated for a few minutes when he felt sticky.

And he fucked him, he felt they curled up pushing himself into him writhing and vibrating he struck his prostate both tentacles inside him.

And he screamed at every bump sometimes simply came in at the same time and fucked him pushing and pulling and taking the full length of the.

And he writhed screaming and had many tentacles in and out of it and everything to push with everything, and ultimately a enjoyment within him withdrawing at the same time as his own in the midst of his cries.

Let us try. "Begged Kal he looked hopeful in his direction...

Leave control, Bruce. " Said J'onn. - Lose control completely. - Ordered the Martian.

And he looked as if they could divide him in half like a tree...

What's the point? " asked Kal in his direction. - And he looked more than terrified.

-You can divide me in half.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said. "I will not. - He said by lowering and kissing him. "Think about what I'm doing. " Said Kal.

\- Don't think of anything but the pleasure we give you. " J'onnsaid.

\- He feared... - It's not going to fit. " I said at last...

\- Wait... - And he was writhing desperately.

And he tried to rummage.

And he had tentacles and irons sticking inside him his belly writhed in frantic motion feeling the many tentacles inside him.

And he screamed hysterically

What's up. " Asked Bruce.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Kal. - Lose control.

"Don't stop hysteria Bruce.

Lose everything. "Kal said. - Let the control go.

" Said Kal. - We are in control.

And he screamed if he writhed and refolegated and his blows hit him directly and hit his prostate.

"We've been through this. "Diana said.

And we're going to go through this several times. " J'onnpromised.

And he kissed and licks Bruce, each of them.

And he received several kisses on his body acalentando.

"Don't worry we'll prepare you. "Diana said.

And they began kissing and rubbing and she lay around holding Bruce by the shoulders with her head on her thighs, she had a hard penis, trapped between her hard erect thighs dripping, and Kal kneeling between herlegs.

And squeezing her thighs, kissing and biting the inner thighs, those tentacles curled around their hips and climbing up their legs up to his penis, which created life...

And playing with his balls, opening his legs and pumping his soft penis, he stood between his legs lowering between him...

Diana. "Kal said in the midst of his kisses. Where is it?

\- First drawer on the left. "She said.

They were second to him had disappeared before his legs touched the bed, he came back with a watching lufar with a pot...

And holding your legs again.

\- What... - Bruce tried...

Lubricant. " Said Kal...

And he turned red wasn't experienced in anal sex. So...?

And they used it often except when they used the second secondary limb those tentacles eating it.

Don't be afraid. "Diana said kissing her face.

\- You... - I was trying to.

"You can divide me in half. " he said.

We can. " The amazon said at last.

\- We have only you in control of our world. " J'onnsaid.

"But we're here to do something else. " Said Kal.

"We will give you pleasure. " J'onnsaid.

But we won't. " Said Kal. "We're here for you and for you. " he said.

\- We're going to love your body. " J'onnsaid.

We just want you for us. "Diana said.

They were gods before men, gods who could destroy humanity end the earth, but who actually at that time they were revering their bodies causing chills, both of fear and pleasure.

Think about what we're going to do to you now. " Said the amazon.

"Not what we can do. " J'onnsaid.

And he put his fingers inside him at that moment surrounding his hole, passing through his muscular rings.

\- We're out of masks. " Said Kal.

It's just us. "Diana said.

\- No uniforms. " J'onnsaid.

\- And in our true forms. " J'onnsaid.

\- Think about the moment, now. " Clark said.

"Think about what we're doing to you.

Don't be afraid. " J'onnsaid.

You knew, Bruce. "Diana said stroking her cheeks.

\- That two, J'onn and Kal have good uses for those two sexual organs that is inside the mouth where the soft palate would be.

"And the tentacles around his penis.

And he secretes lubricating and pheromones. " Said the amazon...

"Hefucks him s too, besides having semen and induce orgasm? – Diana asked

– And each of them can prolong the sexual routine and make you have more time and shorter orgasms and your refractory rate is shorter.

What is it? "And he didn't have time to talk.

\- It means more time. - Said J'onn with a groan.

\- No... – They were the only words and when i heard Kal, they were long and bulbous as they were long tentacles that projected more than twenty centimeters out of his mouth.

Yes, i'm sorry. And he was soon handled... Listening to J'onn.

He had from experience that he learned krypton's language without and of course Clarck was unaware of what he learned.

And he didn't study much about sexual frenzy and mating times for procreation.

Both races of Krypton and Mars had times in sexual frenzy.

And of course if he were a woman every time he was fucked in both penises, he would have gottenpregnant.

And there was also the sexual frenzy of the amazon island that Diana was also involved in.

And such the frequency with which Kal and J'onn used his two sexual organs within him equally Diana.

And Kal kissed his penis and slapped his fingers with his cream and opening his legs, positioning himself in his midst and he saw a limb as a bulbous eel and that trickled something milky from his tip with a hole...

And he stood between his legs he was afraid, I was afraid he knew it would hurt those two bulbous things in his mouth was... How could he express it and he would come in with both of them. ..

Kal had heavy balls and there were two bulbous tentacles one on either side of his penis.

Soft and warm... And they were long each 12 inches long, and wide more than 7 inches were not long thicker than their own tongue, were muscular and strong trapping like tweezers and were like a second arm of so strong that from what he can perceive.

And Diana didn't stand behind her just didn't have testicles that were internal she was a powerful woman who was provided with sexual organs both secondary in her mouth and the main one between her legs...

And he started sucking his penis and she wrapped around him, while the other kept coming down wet and dripping and sticking inside her wrinkled hole, and while one pumping slowly sucking from thetip.

And beside him was J'onn who used the fact that he could control how much he entered and the width gradually increasing and the base of his veins, his fingers joined the other flat tentacle surrounded and his hole.

And eventually going in, pulsing and pushing and so half the dyes of his penis, and then he saw raising his ass and lowering his neck.


	38. Chapter 38

20

And Kal and J'onn and each of them stuck their fingers and tentacles inside their sticky, and cold flat hole, was refreshing next to the other tentacle...

And hes stuck in and out of it, and being squeezed around his walls, and coming in and out and hurt a little was uncomfortable and weird more and more his penis got hard on him.

And being pumped, his legs being forced open and his moans he moaned the tentacles entering deeper and deeper, and soon he felt those bulbous limbs curling.

And each of them surrounding the veins of their penises as they came out in the middle of the stockwork they entered synchronized and threaded by hitting inside his prostate.

It really hurt, while making him offer to scream and moan with pleasure and every time it hurt and then came pleasure, he was about to beg to take it seemed endless.

And at that time he moaned higher and higher, those fingers and those tentacles in and out of it, he felt a little pain.

And that's when he started to feel for the better ten minutes of entering and getting sore and his penis hard between his lips scraping the veins of his penises from tip to base, it was amazing how he could stretch his mouth amid his tentacles inside his hole.

And he knew that every time it hurt at first, and it was strange, but he liked it and started to get used to it.

Gasping and moaning feeling something growing within it, his heart has broken away his blood flow faster and faster...

His heartbeat increased...

And Kal and J'onn were loving that hole...

And each of them felt the same pleasure as a main penis, worshipping and smelling mating.

He had no desire to stop, and he felt so good, his two secondary sexual organs was wonderful the sexual act.

And hes stuffed the tentacles into that soft, narrow hole, he saw using his x-ray vision where the prostate was.

And so he began to reach that point where he was rewarded for such wonderful noises, and his sinful sounds.

It was soft and narrow sinful was wonderful within it, the noises Bruce made made drove him crazy.

Until he felt something grow, something beyond pain... Was... Pleasure...

And increasingly present, increasing his beats faster and beating and his blood boiling, and he squeezing his balls, moaning and more of a finger joining thefirst.

And forming scissor movements and hitting in and out of it and felt resobrating and moaning higher and louder, and more shrill, it was bothering those fingers inside it...

Please, please, please. - Groaned... - No more. "But at that time, the fingers and those thick tentacles were soft and with a hot tip, beating him in a place where he made him scream.

\- Where... - Tried amid the groans...

Isn't this right? " Said Kal goingfaster.

Right there. " J'onnsaid.

And each of them beating in that place faster...

The skin slap against skin those rapid and rhythmic movements.

And he cried moaning and resfoleging.

And the feeling was still bothered, but I was beginning to like it.

And he didn't want to... but he felt weird.

Kal went more and more and faster. And he saw that J'onn connecting Kal's mind that used x-ray vision to continually hit the same location.

And for every beat at that point that came a groan and beating faster and faster...

And for each beat a groan and growing scream, he surrounded and rotated and gave scissor movements...

And at the same angle where now one and two more gathered and i needed mercy less mercy at the same point that made him scream...

It was as if something held inside his hole those muscular limbs that beat inside him, who came out of his mouth directly into his prostate.

The smell of sex impregnated the air

And he was greeted by a laugh from both and a starvation look when Kal licked his lips sucking he ate his nose in his testicles, and J'onn using his muscle control skill and shape change to stick his tongue too and when one skirts the other entrance...

And being rubbed by Diana and they smiled... – Her prostate love. – Kal said.

You're ours. " J'onnsaid.

And faster and more powerful hitting a place that made him scream and moan, which made him offer screaming and see stars...

Do you like it? - Diana looked hungry...

Right here. "He said beating at this place and were rewarded for his cries and groans. - Kal.

"Your bundle of nerves. " J'onnsaid.

"Your sweet spot. "Diana said.

And he sucked at the same speed as the attacks of his tentacles, his penis being swallowed atis the roots his red head, dripping inside his mouth...

And he panted and said amid the beats trying to close his tremble legs, and spraying to be opened and lying away an alien on each side holding and using his strength so he wouldn't move...

And while he tried to writher unsuccessfully and trembling and re-folling in the midst of the faster and faster attacks and it was at this point that the tentacles vibrated making him scream madly...

And he felt the pressure in his lower belly his balls tightened chills on his body when he removed his mouth from his red penis, and dripping and squeezing him hard, his tip...

And him with his fingers and tentacles, and beginning to vibrate, and vibrating with strength and speed and were ecstatic with his screams and for every stocking he moaned screamed madly louder...

\- Please... - Groaned. "And he was about to beg to ask for mercy...

It was inhumane the speed he stocked inside him madly high and groaned...

Begging. – Rosnou Kal, as an order watching him beg by release and stocking them with the tentacles that joined one to the tentacle, beating andbeating.

And he saw it wasm longm and he felt afraid he raised some feelings saw his face open mouth, and those things still inside him, pushing him.

And he didn't know if Conseguwould talk in the middle of those things they were pushing inside him, squeezing his penis down the base pumping him with will, at the same speed as the thrusts...

\- Please... - He begged in the middle of the stockings inside and outside of it.

\- Please what? - I wanted to know J'onn.

\- Say... - Encouraged Kal.

Be more specific. " Diana said.

And he felt it and the frantic beats in andout.

And finally amid his cries and groans and he finally said.

"Let me come. "He begged... - Please.

And he stocked him for several minutes amid holding his penis in his hands, and he roared hungry wanting to eat more Bruce.

If it wasn't for sex he would never know that Kal had those sex organs inside hismouth, let alone J'onn.

Diana stroked her nipples by squeezing and shaving her nails by her nipples.

They purrs in their birthlanguages moaning his name.

And that Clark didn't know he learned Kryptonian when he was in the fortress, and so he learned to manipulate the controls of most of the artifacts in the fortress and his technology if notall.

Let alone the Martian language or the language of theFortress of Solitude he learned the language when he also copied computer files from the fortress directly into his cave computer.

In Diana's case the ancient Greek took the equivalent time of the ancient books of the island of Themycera, on his numerous visits, and at that time there was parchment if old books when he borrowed and the time he was on the island made him learn.

And he removed his tentacles to speak amid his fingers inside him banging and stocking with growing speed he enjoyed when his penis was freed by squeezing around those four secondary limbs and felt after several stowed minutes after those organs pulsating inside him and that something sticky and enjoying his distress filling him until overflowing.

\- By Rao... - Superman said you were so handsome, if you'd given me a chance before... - Superman said stroking his body by passing his hands on his little and legs. –

\- You'd know what pleasure is. " J'onnsaid.

"You will soon know what it's like to have a man between your legs. " They both said.

Hera help me... - Diana said. "If you possibly gave me a chance... - I'd say between kisses.

"Let's just enjoy those moments alone. " Said towards him.

And even his second orgasm he seemed endless, they wanted him to come over and over.

And they kept stocking in and out of it...

And they spoke dirty they swore biting and sucking him and promising dirty things, he didn't know they were like that in bed.

And he didn't know they could fuck like that.

A kiss popped on your lips.

"I wish you'd never run away from me. - Whisperedto each of them.

" That you gave me a chance to love you. " J'onnsaid.

\- I wish you'd never become a hero, at least I wouldn't have lost you, at least you wouldn't be in that situation. - Whisperedin his left ear lowering on his body and little kisses on his face.

"I wish you were in my arms in other circumstances, and so there was a reason to take your body and soul without losing you. - Listening to J'onn's whispers in Martian language

And at that time Superman stroked his cheeks and he felt hungry that he couldn't satiate, and he alternated between fucking with tentacles and tongue and fingers squeezing and pumping his penis...

And he looked with his blue eyes toward his friends, and they wanted more than friendship, and at that time feeling an attraction toward Diana, and the Kryptonian and then the Martian,he felt on the other side stroking his chest and lowering and lifting and kissing her neck and the collarbone junction.

\- Kal... – And he moaned while kryptonian was sticking his fingers inside him next to the tentacles.

And... J'onn... And he felt and felt his abused hole stuffed with fingers and tentacles.

Diana. And he offered moaning and resfolegating.

Andhe'd dig itupm. - If they knew he could understand what they were saying while the three whispered in his bed kissing his body.

"If I had the courage, if I had time, if we didn't know you'd be lost to us, I'd take it like mine, like now all ours.

And they were iambendo my lips sucking and pumping.

\- And I'd claim it and declare myself as now, and at that moment I would declare myself and scream to the universe that I won't allow you to lose.

That's all ours. " Kal said.

And bahaving and knocking lowering his head sticking his tentacles in and out of it.

\- That I love him with my body and soul. – He heard each of the three whisper in his ears each on one side and in his own language. – Sucking and kissing.

I love him. - Whispered moans and asked me to stay with them, and between kisses and licks on his neck stroking his chest with his hands and pinching his nipples.

And that I do not wish to lose you forever and neither today nor never, that I wish to love you for all eternity.

Beats and more beats. He felt those things inside him hitting the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy and lose coherence.

\- They felt the hunger the desire was as strong as they ever felt in their lives...

Begging groaning and he was rewarded for constant and direct beats on his prostate inside and outside his hole...

And he cried resfolegate and felt that his balls trapped by strong hands he wanted to come, wanted very...

\- Please... - I begged. " Please. " I...

You what? - Rosnou Kal...

And he pushed hard to base his dick.

Your own hands trying in vain to unsuccessfully remove the hands of Kal and J'onn and on your penis...

And holding pumping with your hands and your tentacles around your penis... To be caught by Diana's hands.

And those organs pulsating inside it and filling it with something sticky and hot once again.

And each of them wanted him, and at that time opening his eyes and looking toward only three and the only ones in the room on the starless night was a cold night was heated by the heaters.

And they saw from the window the space, and his screams around and he felt that as he was taken to heaven and cutting the starry and cold night and a strong wind cutting through the sky the heater did not work did not take away the smell of mating.

\- You... – Tried to talk while and he tried to remove the lips from his face or writhe through his mouth in his anus, abused, and Kal and J'onn and by willingly fucking those hot tentacles and bulbous the suction noise, that mouth inside him, and from his mouth and continued.

"Each of you... – Tried to say among dark circles and so he touched Diana's face, briefly raising his arm, and he tried to leave to be trapped, from the glare of his eyes, of a blue incandescent ice coming out of his eyes the flaming glow of a sapphire star of his eyes.

Diana and Clarck whispering in their ear approaching more and putting their finger on their lips. " If you want, just leave us in taking you, we will accomplish the greatest of all pleasures.

You don't have to worry. " Diana said. " I will make you happy

\- Rest, let us do the job, you don't have to understand what we said. " Clarck said.

And he turned red wasn't experienced in anal sex. So...? Was that how it was? "He thought madly.

Don't be afraid. "Diana said kissing her face. We can. " Said the amazon at last.

"But we're here to do something else. " J'onnsaid.

But we won't. " Said Kal.

"We're here for you and for you. " J'onnsaid.

\- We're going to love your body. "Diana said.

Strong beats and more beats in and out reaching without mercy, without rest.

Think about what we're going to do to you now. " Said the amazon.

"Not what we can do. " J'onnsaid.

\- We're out of masks. " Said Kal.

It's just us. "Diana said.

\- No uniforms. " J'onnsaid.

\- Think about the moment, now. " Clark said.

"Think about what we're doing. " J'onnsaid.

Don't be afraid. "Diana said.

\- What? - And he didn't have time to talk.

He had from experience that he learned krypton's language and a bit of Martian,without and of course Clarck nor J'onn had no knowledge of what he learned.

And even Greek was something he learned and studied.

And he heard so many sinful things so moaning.

And Ka and J'onn and Diana each of them taking turns and kissinghis penis and feeding his fingers with his cream and opening his legs, it was cold and hot at the same time orgasm burned him crazy, positioning himself.

And in the middle of it and he saw the two members as two bulbous eels and that ran something milky from his tip with everything in his hole drenched and coating something enjoying...

And he didn't know how many more times each of them could come... or make him come.

And to his astonishment they were long and had dripping from his base a pearly liquid and guading

And he stood between his legs he was afraid he knew it would hurt that thing in his bulbous mouth he was over ten inches long, and wide more than five inches were not long thicker than his own tongue...

Andhe's regettingwire to suck his penis pumping slowly sucking from end to base, even with those things inside him, and he left him seemed to be able to stretch while he stuck inside it.

And he could from time to time see his veins, were muscular, and powerful, accompanied by his smooth fingers surrounded his hole, inside and outside, inside and outside.

And so half the dyes of his penis, and then he saw raising his neck, Kal and J'onn shovedtheir fingers inside their sticky, and cold flat hole, was refreshing...

It hurt he liked it and it was bothered at the same time.

And he shoved in and out and hurt a little were uncomfortable and strange increasingly his penis was hard his legs being forced open and his moans he moaned entering deeper and deeper, and soon he feltthat bulbouslimbs surrounding the veins of each of his penis...

And at that time he moaned higher and higher, those tentacles in and out of it.

And atis that replaced by his penis, inserting him inside he felt a little pain, and began to feel for better ten minutes his hard penis between his lips scraping the veins of his penis from tip to base

And he alternating between the penis in the middle of his legs and the two tentacles.

Gasping and moaning feeling increasingly present pleasure, increasing his beats faster and beating and his blood boiling, and he squeezing his balls, moaning and more than a finger joining thefirst.

And forming scissor movements and hitting in and out of it and felt resobrating and moaning higher and more shrill, it was bothering those tentacles inside it...

Please, please, please. - Groaned... - No more. "But at that time, the tentacles beating in a place where he made him scream. " Faster and faster. And he saw that Kal used x-ray vision to continually hit the same spot and J'onn went to Kal's command being directed to the right place.

And for every beat at that point that came a groan and beating faster and faster...

And for each beat a groan and growing scream, he surrounded and rotated and gave scissor movements...

You're enjoying it. "I heard Diana say while holding him and Kal and J'onn and fuckhim.

And at the same angle where now one and two more gathered and i needed mercy less mercy at the same point that made him scream...

\- Where... - Tried amid the groans...

Isn't this right? – Said Kal going faster, hitting that place faster and vibrating...

And he was greeted by a laugh from both and a starvation look when Kal and J'onn lambiamthe lips and being rubbed by Diana they smiled...

" Your prostate love. " J'onnsaid.

And faster and more powerful hitting a place that made him scream and moan, which made him offer screaming and see stars...

Do you like it? - Diana looked hungry...

Right here. "Kal said beating this place.

"Your bundle of nerves. " J'onnsaid.

"Your sweet spot. "Diana said.

You like it, don't you? - Growl with excitement, Kal fucked him and followed by J'onn and each of them lickshis lips...

And he sucked at the same speed as the onslaughts of his fingers, his penis being swallowed atis the roots his red head, dripping inside his mouth...

That hot cave those teeth scraping all its length sucking licking and smelling he saw atis the stalk and Kal, swallowed them all and dropping relay with J'onn atis the moment when he writhed and screamed amid his impending orgasm.

And he panted and said amid the beats trying to close his tremble legs, and squirting and writhing shaking and resining amid the faster and fastest attacks and it was at this time that the tentacles vibrated making him scream madly...

And he felt the pressure in his lower belly his balls tightened chills on his body when hefinally removedhis mouths from his red penis, and dripping and squeezing him hard, his tip...

And him with his fingers and tentacles vibrating with strength and speed and were ecstatic with his screams and for every stocker he moaned screamed madly louder...

And he wanted to come, he wanted to come, begging that's what he summed up...

" I... Please... I... I want to come... - And he babbled his neck was sucked on by Diana.

That begs. - Rosnou Kal.

That's right. - Rosnou J'onn.

And at this point if possible it would go deeper and more powerful.

\- Please... - Groaned. "And he was about to beg to ask for mercy...

It was too fast measured not enough to hurt the injury, but it was strong enough to go crazy and score for life.

It was inhumane the speed he stocked inside him madly high and groaned...

Begging. – Rosnou Kal, as an order watching him beg byrelease.

And J'onn and Kal stocking them alternated between fucking with the tentacles and removing so that each one would stand on each side and when a skirt the other entrance was rhythmic and each of them fuck him with his respective peniss.

And each of them getting between their legs, and that hole squeezing their penis by the base pumping it willingly, at the same speed as the stockwork...

There was something in Kal something in J'onn,there was possessivity, there was the fact that each of them wholaughed that Bruce remembered forever his first anal sex and all the times they would be together to never look for someone else.

\- Please... - He begged in the middle of the stockings inside and outside of it.

" Please. And he began to beg.

What is it? " Retorted Kal...

I didn't hear you. " J'onnsaid.

Speak up. - Ordered Kal.

And he was screaming in the middle of the stock.

And i'd ask and ask.

PLEASE, PLEASE. - I was saying, - LET ME GO. "And so he was rewarded with liberation.

\- Ohhh... - Groaned in the middle of the stonares.

Andand then he cried and begged. - Please. - Please. - Let me come.

And hefucks himm. - Let me enjoy.

And when he begged, he begged more and more for several minutes amid the quick fucking holding his penis.

\- No one, no one... - Rosnou Kal.

"No one will be able to do this to you. " Kalsaid.

"Not like us- - Rosnou J'onn at that moment amid the stockpiles.

And it was a few more minutes of stocking his red chest his folning, his moans and his penis trapped between the hands of Kal and J'onn,where he screamed and moaned...

And Kal as a merciful god let him out his penis to be caught by J'on and between the stowed and fucked hard and finally among his cries he was freed amid his next orgasm.

And of many who would come, and his shrill cries, and he came overwhelming ly ten minutes of stockand stoo and his screams and yet hes did not stopmand fuckhim willingly.

And that feral desire, that hunger he felt. Kal was proud to be the first to claim that body and J'onn then came their bodies around him and he was trapped among them.

Diana felt form, soon, soon she would take it too and she would be the only woman in Bruce's life.

And he came... And he came with arching force and even amid his cries and more stocked and another orgasm followed by the other, like a squirt he arched his back and with one where his penis loose from Kal's hands now and each time felt hand around his penis and in an arch, he enjoyed in his hands and abdomen...

\- We can take you now, forget the worries - Kal said

" We will fulfill our desires we will take your body as an altar and a particular paradise. "J'onn said.

He listened in Kryptonian. " We will give you your unique and first pleasures before passing before anyone touches you again, we will mark you...

\- Before anyone... " J'onnsaid.

A possessive growl.

WOW, MAN. And he listened and they threaded their mouths and tongues into their own mouth amid the language war he easily lost, not without fighting, but a lost war.

\- I'm going to be the one who's going to give pleasure to an altar. "J'onn said by hitting and hitting, both in and out.

"And ipromise nothing just tonight of accomplishment.

You're ours, ours alone. "Diana said.

\- I... - But it was silenced by demanding lips.

"Don't talk, don't say it. " Clarck said.

"Let us do the job. " J'onnsaid.

And his screams and his folning, his moans the smell of sex that impregnated the air, an alien a goddess of war and a human.

"I know you don't understand what we're talking about. " I said in Diana and Greek.

"But our actions will speak for them. " J'onnsaid.

Superman at great speed began pulling push push more and more followed by J'onn than the other man coming out one came in more and harder, so he felt it was too fast for his eyes.

And his lips being taken and his body being groped and sucked, Diana climbed on top of him and began sucking her neck and chest and licking the collarbone joint and neck, and so he felt thes lookat the s hungryres look, thirsting to detach from his three allies.

Each of them licking her lips feeling hungry towards him licking her lips, having her legs away and so he felt her step aside and remove his own restrictions, and the Kryptonian the Martian and the Amazon princess each had removed her uniforms and said...

\- No Superman, No, Wonder Woman... J'onn the mars hunter

" Those sinful moments warm and overwhelming. - Only Diana J'onn and Kal.

And now he's released his free penis and slippery hole by removing the tentacles from inside him and at the same time he came in hot flashes.

And he enjoyed and enjoyed squirting above his belly with a bow and he enjoyed it non-stop.

And yet pumping and hitting in and out never getting more than a few minutes soft and hardening more and more.

He saw so naked and while Clarck and J'onn nakeds his penis erectand his pectoral muscles, his bodys muscular and sculptural, his chest and chest belly of tanquinho deltoides and muscular, firm and defined forms.

And so he panted, and saw each of his long penises, bigand erect and dripping, and his long legs and his powerful body and his thick and firm little scratches, and hair in his crotch a beautiful turned cochas.

Diana her long black and long hair and her sculptural body, beautifuls s firm broad hips and boobs fed up, crotch without hair, long legs a beautiful and narrow, voluminous and round vagina swinging between her breasts.

And her round and beautiful hard breasts, reddish beaks, broad and firm and firm scratches and her long legs and her beautiful feet her sculptural body and firm tanquinho belly and her wet vagina and dripping her fluids and curly hair on her crotch.

And so he approached him and was maneuvered clarck's hands and between J'onn and he kept him aside in bed and so each of them on his back.

And the other from the front pulling his lips and kissed him and so each came and kissed him and pinched him he felt being riding by Diana.

And still dripping the semen from his hole, and he's rubbing his breasts and her body maneuvering his hands and putting them in their breasts, and Diana and J'onn taking turns and between the threeand each of each one suckingtheir nipples.

And to get inside it and he felt Diana's soft and steady round breasts the musculars of J'onn and Clark and Diana's breasts like a lot of venus and her thick hard firm penis above her vagina full of veins.

And she was pushing her breasts on her lips those firm and round breasts and he sucked her soft lip breasts and marking every part and her beaks.

And she sucked him and pushed him in a position that they could all eat Bruce.

And in his head, and his legs raised and away.

He did not feel his breasts firm and at that time he sucked and licked his breasts sucking groping, massaging and pinching with his teeth and so he moaned and feeling the form fading at will the fury the heatspreading.

And its warmth as fury and fire growing from the inside out and your body, heat, fire, your sinful lips and sweat dripping.

And not just seeing pleasure and madness the mixture of sensations and the fury of madness and pleasure spreading, their warm bodies rubbing on it.

His breasts fed up and round he was sucking and massaged his groping and pinched hands and meanwhile he felt his legs being turned away and being raised and thus beingpositioned.

And feeling each of them pinching his testicles, gasping and moaning in skin contact against skin, he was sucked his neck sucked and bitten and Diana as Clarck and J'onn and each of them moaning and panting.

And then he moaned, now being attacked his neck sucked and bitten and his breasts being pressed and sucked rubbing on his body.

He felt the hunger the sprawling ghanaand so his heavy testicles, each of them lowering his hands and pinching his testicles and so he felt hisanus.

And soon being invaded by the fingers of Clarck and J'onn and each dhe felt his fingers wets enter through his walls and moaning and biting and sucking his neck.

He gasped and moaned and now he felt Diana rub on her body and manipulate and to pick up her hands and rub on her breasts and kiss her face and invade her mouth his face was pulled byClarck.

And this one who sucked and kissed him entering his dark and warm cave, J'onn invade his mind and send messages thoughts and pleasure in the midst of sex.

And she began to position herself down and down and so cuddle and swallow her penis and he panted and moaned her hot cave herlipsandswallowing and herteeth.

And scraping their penispulling the perineum and sucking from end to base picking up and positioning and thus swallowing and the two to yew biting and swallowing their testicles pinching and tightening their testicles and sucking their penis.

And she started sucking and while Superman kept his cheeks away from his separate buttocks and J'onn there raising his legs and shoved his fingers inside passing through each muscular ring and so he sucked his neck his abused anus, and he began hugging and groping his hips and groping his buttocks.

And his fingers wet and shoving and stocking his anus he felt lubricated euphoric and gasping and moaning the madness of sensations and his cries and groans, being pushed and pulled his hips into motion the ministers and his moving body one enters and leaves each time ma is fast and frantic.

Successive slaps of his fingers stocking in and out and followed by her muffled screams through the lips ofSuperman, J'onn and Diana and while the two men felt those tentacles once again, which pulled her face while Diana sucked over and more speed her penis swallowing and biting and sucking.

And while pinching and so his abused anus and his wet stretched hole lubricated and moaning and his cries and moans and his warm body sweat dripping from his body and his moans and offerings and choking resfolegating feeling his body moving and euphoric his eminent orgasm and so and he felt his hole tightened over a finger passing through each muscular ring.

Alternating between pain and pleasure the initial discomfort of penetration, he felt humming and moaning he felt his fingers coming in and scissoring in and out passing through his hot and lubricated hole.

And he knew it was four of them inside and outside of it.

It was when he felt the beat fast and accurate, directly in his prostate, with speed fury accompanied by two more fingers at a time and three scissoring and pushing in and out in and out pushing and stocking and sticking with in and out he moaned going crazy with sensations and so her hard penis sucking Diana's lips swallowing and sucking her penis and he panting.

And so he panted and enjoyed inside his hot and sinful mouth, his juicy cave, being abração and his body was on fire and washes passing through every pore and every fiber his low belly pressing and so he felt to honing andmoaning.

And he screamed and screamed as his lips were taken by Superman and Mars Hunter and to which he gasped and frosted the heat was slapped from inside him the lava and the flames that surrounded his body and sweat dripping through every pore.

\- No, and he tried. I'm not going to make it. "Your cry. " No more...

But it was useless.

But he was rewarded for words and groans.

Yes, i'm sorry. "You heard each of them say.

And so arching his back amid the stockpiles of Superman's fingers that her lips sucking and swallowing his semen and J'onn followed in and out sucking his penis...

And arching his back if being fucked with his fingers he panted and groaned and so he was pushed and at that time she went up again and so and each of them took him claimed his lips and feeling the musky and spicy and bitter taste of his semen.

The heat the flame that roamed his body as if it released an energy a red flame and the energy the fury and heat that roamed hisbody.

And J'onn stuck inside himgasping and began moaning and refolting and so he felt Superman position him lying on top of Diana lay on the bed and put him on top of her by Clarck maneuvering him.

Clarck positioned himself on Bruce a fuck train pulled his lips and kissed him and feeling that organ in the middle of his mouth...

You're going to like it. "J'onnsaid.

\- I don't know if I can. " He tried desperately not yet recovered from the previous orgasm.

I can't. " He begged in the midst of the kisses and sucked of heroes.

" Not now. "He tried.

"Calm down. " Kal said.

You're going to make it. " J'onnsaid.

Never before has Kal felt such a beastful sensation, such a primitive instinct ofpossessivity.

And J'onn felt he should remind Bruce of this moment forever.

Diana felt the same she desired that man that body kisses and offerings on her body

And while Diana who kissed and sucked him, the woman guided her penis inside her wet, tight and juicy vagina as tight as her own anus, trapped her penis insideher.

And while J'onn wanted more more as Clark and so he felt his hot, wet cave he held and thus feeling tight as if it were long that it was not penetrated and at the same time Superman penetrated him through every muscular ring.

And even if he was prepared by fingers and tentacles, even though he was slippery, he was still small compared to kal and j'onn'slarge wide and thickpenis.

And yet he screamed in pain, and entering and entering deeper and deeper, seemed to have no end, pain impregnated every pore of his body, and his cries accompanied by something he saw.

And it was tweezers at the tip, a thorn and its extension, and at the same time he felt being scattered and he had his legs open as widely as possible and feeling between the choking that formed him being penetrated his penis that even longer and deeper within it.

And so going through his tight muscle rings trapping his penis inside him, while his penis filled diana's wet cave, and narrows in comparison to the prominent pain and feeling of being filled by J'onn. the discomfort attached to the feeling of fullness of the pleasure of penetrating Diana.

And increasingly filling with your penis surrounding the warmth of your narrow vagina, the penis itself and the dand Superman that passed through each muscular ring for every inch by centimeter by J'onn.

And as if it had no end, both while he penetrated Diana, an incredible sense of fullness his wet and juicy vagina squeezing his hard penis and Superman penetrated he seemed to have no end and his body claimed by J'onn to the tight bottom, until they both sacolendo and hitting his prostate with a clear blow to his bundle of nerves, even so hurt...

And even if good twenty minutes of constant rhythmic beat at this very point making him cry screaming and offering.

And with each blow, both screaming and Diana moaning his penis reaching his G spot, the equal parts in screams and so he moaned and moaned... and J'onn taking what was for him now.

And that excruciating feeling of pain, good twenty minutes of pain, beating in and out at a constant pace.

And he beat and beat, the pain weeping him, and he cried Diana's hands on her face, caressing him...

It's going to get better. "She said riding him.

You're going to like it. " J'onnsaid.

And he was afraid that huge limb beat and beat and a few more minutes when j'onn's direct beat made him gasp, being greeted by a laugh and Kal starting to beat at the same angle after J'onn's departure. .

\- Kal... - And he tried, but unable to get out of the grip unable to move. "And he was about to beg to stop.

When he cried and being rewarded for a beat at this point.

And more and more constant strength at this point in this bundle of nerves that made him scream and offer and for each beat a scream and increasingly constant speed and feeling more and more pleasure, and he became increasingly euphoric...

And he was ashamed to admit he summed up the whining whining cry and at that moment he summed up screaming and groaning.

And complete and warm the fire rose through his body, and the lava and the feeling of fullness the fire that was strapped inside him the pores his moving body and thus the warmth that passed through his body.

\- Like you and good... His penis and wonderful inside me... – Whispered Diana in Greek.

" You're so hot so tight. " Rosnava Kal amid constant beats inside and outside him.

"So soft I feel... - J'onn said amid the constant blows.

And as he passed through her walls, feeling his penis inside her warm vagina, wet and squeezing her penis, squeezing, his narrow and wet canal and J'onn's penis and his penis hard and long and thick and how much Clarck hone and moaned feeling being squeezed by his walls his tight and once virgin anus...

\- It was so good, always tight. " J'onnsaid.

\- Always prepared for us. " Diana said

"Like you and tight, a true virgin... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

\- I can feel inside me, a wonderful penis... – Whispered Diana while beating her testicles in her opening and while Bruce felt Superman sticking and sticking and so beating hertesticles.

And J'onn hitting his ass and penetrating completely he felt sticking his penis inside Diana his hair by the roaring her entrance and the hairs of Superman while Clark penetrated him completely and when he came out J'onn at the same speed.

He was maneuvered believing that possibly each of them thought he had no strength to even invest in a sexual act of train fuck.

He felt his constant moaning and the offerings and the groan of Superman's wonder woman and that of his own gasping when he felt pulling his body by the hands of Superman he felt the J'onn positioning and so he felt being pulled at the same time as J'onn who removed his penis from inside his anus and Superman entering and Diana's vagina beating and beating, so just the head and removing his own from within Diana, i'm sorry.

And began the movement of exits and enters a movement train and so with a stocking he came in and pushing completely coated...

And when pushed toward Diana's vagina he began to gasp and moan and the cacophony of moans and sounds of offering and moaning and so he and starting the constant goes and comes rhythmic and thus pushing and pulling toward the inand-out...

And the powerful push and with more and more will the speed increasing more and more the attacks going and going and going.

The feeling of discomfort from Clarck's penis his penis penetrating into him passing through his skin-slaps muscle rings and J'onn his own penis enters and exits knocks and turns and himself reaching a point where he made Diana scream and moan.

And coming with everything one movement against each other, skin versus skin, body beats against body, groping, feeling the penis penetrate the wet and tight vagina that your penis comes in and out of it and it inside the Amazon.

And reaching a point where Diana made Moaning and Screaming and resfolegate massaging her clitoris and so tightening it while he invested inside his narrow, sinful wet vagina he moaned and resfolgavher.

And in constant movements of come and forth, and holding and while wonder woman began to moan while the bat man sucked and licks her beaks her breasts fed up and bulky and massaging her slender hips and while the wonder woman began to moan scream and the movement comes and goes.

And pinching with his hands his testicles he moaned and felt the pleasure and tight warmth of Diana's vagina her body's movement comes and comesher breasts swinging from above below rubbing on herchest.

And lowering his head and sucking his breasts and licking sucking and biting and he moans and resoking and moaning every way in and out and so he moaned feeling Superman's penis penetrate the pain mixed to pleasure.

And soon the pain of penetration and when an alien came outrthe entrance J'onn spoke martian and sent thoughts and emotions in his mind.

And the tight warmth of Diana's vagina pressing and tightening her clitand and thus opening her walls and passing her penis, tight he felt stretched atthe limit, Kal was large ly thick and it was a strange feeling... and J'onn's penis went the same way

I want you. " He said. " Whole.

And the warmth of his inner beating his uterus with wonderful screams and being greeted by kisses and sucked while it was stocked while the bat man was stocked by Superman and the Martian.

Nothing in the middle. " He said in the middle of the stockwork.

Superman's expression of concentration his hot body, his concentration look and each of them trying as J'onn prevent from hurting, and not going more than he could receive, and each of the penises inside him never softening ever hard.

And he hit the point without ever stopping.

And he was talking...

Don't stop looking. And holding your neck.

And he had the feeling he would faint that he couldn't take it, but he had incredible resistance to sex with them.

His body being pushed and pulled faster and faster faster jerks and punched and more overwhelming pulls with increasing fury with ferocity his moving body and his lips being pulled and taken by each of them and thus sucking the hot and powerful cave.

As if his sensations multiplied a thousand times the heat to euphoria the waves of light that roamed his vision the heat and his pleasure feeling stars inside him and waves of electricity that roamed each pore lights that sprayed his vision.

And so he moaned and feeling waves of electricity the unusual electricity waves sensations of pleasure maddening the frantic beats of their bodies lights involving his body and red energy by letting off his body the pleasure that roamed his Body.

Waves of electricity running through hitting directly into a bundle of nerves that made him scream more hoarsely than for each stockof both his penis inside Diana and Superman'spenis.

And both that penetratedhim, reaching a point where he made him scream and J'onn who stuffed his penis when Kal's skirted and pushing and the noise of skin slaps against his testicles both his that beat at the entrance of the mileed vagina into his walls his warm and appetizing body his sweaty and wet body.

And the penis of Superman that beat him directly into his prostate coming in and out of his anus and J'onn that passes through each tight muscle ring for each stockof both moving bodies enters and exits and the testicles beating diana's vagina her penis in a tight wet heat trickling.

It was an incredible sensation, so intense so overwhelming, tãthe powerful, the heat the waves the fury the orgasm the pleasure, the waves of electricity, which roamed each pore every part of his skin every nerve ending, for every cry and I offer to reskin the moaning without control of his cries.

\- That... - You heard it in Kryptonian.

" Scream for me... "Diana said.

Scream for us. " J'onnsaid.

\- He listened to every cry for every groan every body knock.

And he knew he'd make fun of him moaning and babbling.

And he didn't know how long he'd last.

And if you could endure other times and think hysterically what that would be like often.

And Kal amid his right blows from his prostate holding firmly on his hips and J'onn pounding and feeling his penis pulsating inside Bruce, but never softening he had a very short refractory time.

And each of them beatm and beatm and dug up constantly and were beasts and theirinstincts of their fury s.

And that body.

And he felt semen overflow a hot liquid inside him, Kal's penis vibrating and not stopping.

And J'onn's pulsating into him that heat those sensations.

"His appetizing body... – Saying among offerings groaned and growled in Kryptonian.

"This and your prostate and where I hit and give pleasure to you. " J'onnsaid.

For each skin slap against skin, sweat dripping the musky smell of mating the smell of a goddess of war and a Kryptonian and a Martian.

"This and your prostate and where I'm beating. "He said repeating whispering and growling he heard as if he prayed. " He shouts at me... - I heard with roars and breathless commands...


	39. Chapter 39

31

Andle roared and resfoleged in Kryptonian. – And you and tight I'm your first kryptonian ... –Clark said

And we who takeyour soul's body and are fucking you.

I'm going to come. Bruce Cried and he came and yet in the midst of that vagina that he stuffed his penis and that penis into his hole, and they kept beating.

And he felt his penis even almost softened even softened non-stop, those rhythmic movements that body in constant movements.

An alien smell was mixed with fury with ferocity the brutal and powerful stockings.

\- Fuck me harder... - Diana said. " So fuck... Fuck Bruce... - Moaned and screamed. " Fuck with fury... - Pushing with Clarck's rhythmic attacks. " Let's Kal... let's Go J'onn – Screaming amid the attacks will and come frantic without mercy. - Faster stronger... – His moans their bodies beating and beating. His ancient Greek words followed by Martian and after Kryptonian

\- That's right, Bruce... - He said in Kryptonian. "Your little ass will drink our cock... – He said for every jerk beat thrust stocked with fury and more and more speed.

And J'onn sent thoughts and as he pushedhim, and the Martian held with fury and vigor stocked and Clarck beating mercilessly pushing and J'onn hitting his prostate followed by Clarck with vigor and speed...

And raging the hands of both heroes, the wonder woman guiding her penis within her tight warmth her narrow vagina and her long and large penis inside and outside and superman holding her hips pushing and holding and then J'onn pushing sinking her nails into her sinking flesh leaving marks on her hips.

\- Please... - Groaned between movements. "Slowly... - Groaned. " Slowly...

\- ... Today you don't send Bruce... – Superman said between the stoodes and with gallows the movements of the hip beats and coming in and out...

\- Today we sent... - Whispered Diana by pulling and guiding her penis inside her tight cunt...

\- Be ours alone and watch. "J'onn said in his movements.

And his hard penis in this dampspot, and the narrow tight heat squeezing his penis and Kal fucking with fury and blows from J'onn's penis.

And the right blows on his prostate and the come in and out rhythmic of the heroes who came in and out...

And the blows on both sides come in and out rhythmically, he screamed and screamed followed by both Diana and Clarck, each of them and J'onn pulling and pushing.

And each of them sucking and licking his neck and biting and licking, his neck beak and collarbones and breasts taken and claimed, claiming his mouth sucking and biting.

And his appetizing and fleshy lips, sucking, his tongue struggling for dominance, and so Clarck's penis hitting her ass and J'onn separating his buttocks.

And in the process and so he panted,Diana cried and each of themscreaming, and cried at every bump between that particular bundle of nerves.

\- Please... – And he panting among his sensations and so... - Please... - Begging and begging screaming and being sucked and moaning...

And he was full if he summed up the begging...

And he was abused used and felt another orgasm, which he knew would not come easy, but he would soon be rewarded.

He felt the beat directly in this place in particularmadness, discomfort, warmth, mood, pleasure, released the madness of sensations spreading and involving his body, the glow of sweat the glow.

And the energy that spread sours through every part of their bodies, and their cries, each of them in constant motion of comes and goes and goes, and their particular cry groans and breathless, increasingly shrill more hoarse and hallucinating.

Hunger had disappeared replaced by the fury of sensations and at ease the pleasure of pain the mood to the mood to fuck and the pleasure that took his body, smell and sweat spreading through every pore.

He became nothing more than begging, choking between recurling and gasping and moaning, for every push for every thrust in and out moaning andscreaming, and so he begged.

Ands and making nothing more than a slave of pleasure, waves of electricity running through every part of his body, as if in fact he only fed on pleasure, waves of electricity roamed his body waves of light that blinded him from each beat every stocky.

And he felt sticky dirty and covered in fluids and he knew they came more often than he could count.

Jumping and stirring your body frantic and crazy beats and the sensations of beats directly at every stockof each beat.

For each stockpile for each movement of enters and exits in and out for each stock inside Diana's vagina and Clarck's penis fucking with fury and J'onn inside it.

And their moving bodies, and the most deep and most powerful stockwork and so he felt the pleasure of the sensations of madness and the movement together of Superman's penis.

\- That... Right... He shouts at me... – Listening to his moans and so he offered and groaned resfolegating and so his lips taken the smell of their mating bodies from their bodies in skin-to-skin tapas movements...

\- Fuck my cunt... – Diana's groan ed between the movements of going and going in and out... – Take Me... Take my cunt hard. - Diana said in ancient Greek

Each of them heard his squeered and disjointed screams

And between the rhythm of sensations and cacophony the movement of entering and leaving in rhythm together of enters and leaves their moving bodies of each of them their bodies in motion of their bodies the skin-to-skintapas.

And his lips being taken and so he cried and moaned and from that time he felt to come felt to humble and move and his hoarse and disjointed screams and so he felt coming closer and closer, humming and screaming and so on this train of sensations...

\- I'm going to come... - You heard your screams and your groans... - I'm going to come...

\- Me too... - You heard Diana Say... - You and so yummy Bruce... " Clark said.

\- So big... " J'onnsaid.

\- Cockgando. - His cock and so beautiful, rosy and great. - It said between groans and his tight vagina tightening and squeezing his penis and contracting his testicles being hugged and kissed by demanding lips.

\- I'm going to come inside you, Bruce... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

And so am I. " J'onnsaid.

While each of them fuckshim with speed fury and so a madness of emotions his frantic movements his bodies swinging.

And beating with fury the stockings directly into his prostate with mercyless vigor without stopping and willingly.

And he tried to turn his face to shame the forced intimacy and his hands on his neck face and neck forcing him to look, wanted to see himself in this situation, but there was no choice.

Just us. "Kal said, taking his lips amid his screams.

Just us. " Diana said by kissing him too.

And united. " J'onnsaid.

Everyone screamed at the same time, their skin-skinned slaps their moving bodies waves of electricity running through their body and so waves of energy that latched as if it sucked the energy that existed around it, sucking the energy released by the sexual act of each of the heroes...

He screamed and moaned and so he enjoyed inside Diana he felt his walls tighten feeling Diana's wet interior contract feeling her body tight and feeling her body contract ed her inner walls in spasms and so he moaned and feeling the screaming and feeling the screaming and movement of each of them and thus their cries united and disjointed and at that time feeling superman's moaning and penis.

Clarck fucked some shallow staplingbetween his tight anus and so biting his neck in the middle while cuming inside him while Diana bit his neck and Bruce sucked his breasts and climbed up his hill up to his neck and J'onn bit him, and so they screamed at the same time when he gasped a huge amount of energy the hunger fury faded he heard the flame sucks the energy of each of them toward him.

\- No... – And he tried to loosen in vain his legs trapped and he felt kal's two secondary organs ready for him again and J'onn he alternated between his penis and his two organs from his mouth.

And that's when Kal lowered his mouth into his hole, shoved with will eating him with his tongue when even in that enjoyment of his squirt of his penis almost softening.

And J'onn shoved his two members out of his mouth, filling him with a squandered, sticky liquid, without giving him time to recover from his orgasm.

And they stocavam and he could only take, his legs trapped between his head and his hands holding them open...

Andhe shovedit inside him and vibrating with powerful and violent stockings without mercy with ferocity...

And he just screamed and moaned more and more madly...

And he felt hitting and hitting with speed and violent, with a superhuman speed...

Arching her back and Diana carrying her hand to her penis and trapping him in the middle of pumping kal as kal while J'onn shoved that tentacles into and out making a wet suction noise...

And pushing and pulling in and out...

And he was so in need so hard...

Babbling and moaning and screaming.

And his cries and groans and he disfoleged madly...

And that organ made him see stars, skin and moan, and screaming at every stocky...

And he felt the vibrations of J'onn's mouth while he felt the vibrations between Kal's groans amid his stockpiles...

And he screamed hoarsely...

It was hot and bulbous and he felt barbs and bristles...

And it came seconds after the first orgasm and being followed he felt the remnants of that organ and being removed from withinit.

And a stream of semen and lubricant overflowing across the sides and his penis squirting again once again he felt his tremble slurs and his hole throbbing, with a sticky liquid overflowing ...

And he didn't have time to recover...

And he was resining between the Kryptonian who positioned himself and J'onn crawling on top of him...

And each of them positioning himself on top of him and behind him,and each of them shoved hispenis s slowly inside himself of course being fucked and shouted at every inch that stuck hispenis inside him...

And he babbled seemed endless, inside him, thick and throbbing inside him...

And that Clark didn't know he learned Kryptonian when he was in the fortress, and so he learned to manipulate the controls of most of the artifacts in the fortress and his technology if not all.

And so little any Martian language translated from the language of the Fortress of Solitude he learned the language when he also copied computer files from the fortress directly into his cave computer.

In Diana's case the ancient Greek took the equivalent time of the ancient books of the island of Themycera, in his numerous visits, and at that time there was parchment if old books when he borrowed and the time he was on the island made him learn

\- By Rao... - Superman said you were so handsome, if you'd given me a chance... - Superman said stroking his body by passing his hands on his little and legs.

Hera help me... - Diana said. "If you possibly gave me a chance... - I'd say between kisses.

"Let's just enjoy these moments with us," J'onn said toward him.

A kiss popped on your lips. "I wish you'd never run away from me. " Whispered.

" That you gave me a chance to love you. " J'onnsaid.

\- I wish you'd never become a hero, at least I wouldn't have lost you, at least you wouldn't be in that situation. " Whispered Diana.

And in his left ear lowering on his body and little kisses on his face,lips, eyes and mouth.

"I wish you were in my arms in other circumstances, and so there was a reason to take your body and soul without losing you. - Listening to Clarck's whispers in Kryptonian.

And at that time Superman stroked his cheeks and he feeling hungry that he couldn't satiate, he looked with his blue eyes toward his friends, and at that time feeling an attraction toward Diana, and the Martian,he felt on the other side.

And stroking his chest raising his leg and gradually sticking hispenis, more and deeper seemed to have no end, and they kissed him each of which a part of his neck and the collarbone joint.

If they knew he could understand what they were saying while the three whispered in his bed kissing his body.

"If I had the guts, if I had time, if we didn't know you'd be lost tous. - J'onnsaid.

\- Andand you would take it as mine, and i would claim it and declare myself and at that moment- Dianasaid.

\- Andand you would declare me and shout to the universe that I will not allow to lose you, for anyone... "Diana said.

Just ours. "Diana said.

\- That I love him with my body and soul. " He heard the three whisper in his ears each on one side and in his own language.

\- I love him. - Whispered Superman between kisses and licks on his neck stroking his chest with his hands and pinching his nipples.

And that I do not wish to lose you forever and neither today nor never, that I wish to love you for all eternity. " J'onnsaid.

\- He felt hunger as strong as he ever felt in his life and at that time opening his eyes and looking toward only the only two in the room on the starless night was a cold, rainynight.

And it was from a meteor storm passing through space and crossing the satellite seeing through the window, and several thunderstorms of a solar lightning storm, and comets crossing space, and cutting the starry and cold night and a strong wind cutting through the sky.

\- You... - You tried to talk while you pulled or tried to remove your hands from your mouth and continued.

"Each of you... – Tried to say between olhares and so he touched their faces and the glow of a blue incandescent ice coming out of his eyes the flaming glow of a sapphire star of his eyes.

Diana, J'onn and Clarck whispering in their ear approaching more and putting their finger on their lips.

" If you want, just leave us in taking you, we will accomplish the greatest of all pleasures. "Diana said.

You don't have to worry. " Diana said. " I will make you happy

\- Rest, let us do the job, you don't have to understand what we said. " Clarck said.

\- We can take you now, forget the worries - J'onn said. .

" We will fulfill our desires we will take your body as an altar and a particular paradise. "He listened in Kryptonian.

"We will give you your most powerful and no one else will take you. -Said J'onn.

\- Like we're doing, and you're going to remember for the rest ofyour life. "Diana said.

And lost to others. - Completed Kal.

\- And we will be the only ones and those who will give you true pleasure to an altar.

" I said. " Said Kal.

"I promise nothing just tonight of accomplishment. " J'onnsaid.

\- I... - But it was silenced by demanding lips.

"Don't talk, don't say it. " Clarck said.

"Let us do the job. "Diana said.

"I know you don't understand what we're talking about. " I said in Diana and Greek.

"But our actions will speak for them. " J'onnsaid.

Superman at great speed began to go too fast for his eyes, and his lips being taken and his body being groped and sucked, Diana climbed on top of him and began sucking her neck and chest and licking the collarbone joint andneck.

And J'onn came in by the time Clarck left and so he felt the look of covetous hunger-hungry look letting go of his three allies.

Each of them licking her lips feeling hungry towards her licking her lips, having her legs away and so he felt her step aside and removing his own clothes the Martian followed bythe Kryptonian and princess amazon each removing her own clothes.

He saw so naked and while Clarck nunuous his erect penis and his pectoral muscles, his muscular and sculptural bodys, his chest and chest belly of deltoid and muscular tanquinho, firm and defined shapes, and so he gasping, and saw his large long penis and erect and dripping, and his long legs.

And Martian physiology was not behind her muscular green body and her chest firm defined muscles and each of them in her powerful bodyand his thick little scratches and hair in his crotch a beautiful turned cochas.

And he shoved deeper and deeper he moaned and screamed for every inch inside him.

Diana her long black and long hair and sculptural body, beautifuls s firm broad hips and boses fed up, groin with curly hair, long legs a beautiful and narrow vagina.

And J'onn with his penis at his base, his thick and bulky penis and his balls redondthes swingingbetween his penis and tentacles.

Diana the exuberant beauty and her stiff round and beautiful breasts, reddish beaks, broad and firm and firm scratches and her long legs and her gorgeous feet her sculptural body and firm tant belly and her wet vagina and dripping her fluids and hairless.

And so he approached J'onn and clarck's hands were maneuvered he kept him aside in bed and so each of them on his back and the other from the front pulling his lips J'onn and Clark and each of them kissed him.

And each came and kissed him and pinched him he felt being riding by Diana and is rubbing her breasts and her body maneuvering her hands and putting them in his breasts, soft and firm round like a lot of venus.

He without any power and he felt his breasts firm and at that time he sucked and licked his breasts sucking groping, massaging and pinching with his teeth and so he moaned and feeling the form fading at will.

And the fury the heat spreading its heat as fury and fire growing from the inside out and its body heat fire his sinful lips and the sweat dripping seeing only pleasure and madness mixing sensations and fury of madness and spreading pleasure, their warm bodies rubbing into it.

His breasts fed up and round he was sucking and massaged his groping and pinched hands and meanwhile and J'onn manobrou and he felt his legs being turned away green hands and white hands in every part of his body.

And being raised and thus being positioned and feeling each of them pinching his testicles by gasping and moaning in skin contact against skin he was sucked his neck.

And each of them the sucked and bitten J'onn, Diana how Clarck moaning and gasping and then he groaned being now attacked his sucked neck and bitten and his breasts being pressed and sucked rubbing on his body.

He felt the hunger the sprawling ghanaand so his heavy testicles, each of them lowering his hands and pinching his testicles and so he felt his anus being invaded by Clarck's fingers he felt a wet finger enter through his walls and moaning and biting and sucking your neck.

He gasped and moaned and now he felt Diana and followed by J'onn rubbing on her body and manipulating and grabbing his hands and rubbing on his breasts and kissing his face and invading his mouth his face was pulled by Clarck who sucked and kissed him entering his dark, warm cave,

And she began to position herself descending and down and so cuddling and swallowing her penis and he greached and groaned her hot cave her lips by whining and swallowing and her teeth scraping herpenises.

And pulling the perineum and sucking from end to base picking up and positioning and thus swallowing and the two toy sucking biting and swallowing their testicles pinching and tightening their testicles and sucking their penis.

And she started sucking and while Superman kept her cheeks away from her separate buttocks and raising her legs and shoved her fingers inside passing through each muscularring.

And when J'onn stood among them so he sucked his neck his abused anus, and he began hugging and groping his hips and groping his buttocks.

And his fingers wet and threading and stocking his anus he felt lubricated euphoric and gasping and moaning the madness of sensations and his cries and groans, being pushed and pulled hiships.

And in motion the ministerings and their moving body one enters and leaves faster and more frantic.

Successive slaps of her fingers stocking in and out and followed by her muffled screams through the lips of Superman and J'onn that pulled her face while Diana sucked over and more speed her penis swallowing and biting and sucking.

And while pinching and so his anus abused his wet stretched hole lubricated and moaning and his cries and groans and his warm sweat body dripping from hisbody.

And his moans and offerings and choking resinating feeling his body moving and elated his eminent orgasm and so and he felt his hole tight more than four fingers going through each muscular ring.

Alternating between pain and pleasure the initial discomfort of penetration he felt humming and moaning he felt his fingers coming in and scissoring in and out passing through his hot hole and lubricated and vibrating with the tentacles.

That's when he felt the fast and precise hit, directly into his prostate, with speed fury accompanied by two more fingers at a time and three scissoring and pushing followed clark in and out inside and J'onn coming in when Clark leaves.

And when one was out pushing and stocking and sticking and the other was coming in with everything inside and one was outside him and one inside.

And when he moaned going crazy with sensations and so his hard penis sucking Diana's lips swallowing and sucking her penis and he panting.

And so he panted and enjoyed inside his hot and sinful mouth, his juicy cave, being abração and his body was on fire and washes passing through every pore and every fiber his low belly pressing and so he felt to hon

And J'onn driving him crazy and going and going and then he moaned her and he screamed as his lips were taken by Superman who gasped and frosted the heat was strapped from inside him the lava and the flames that surrounded his body and sweat dripping through every pore.

And so arching his back amid the stockpiles of superman's fingers that J'onn's lips sucking and swallowing his semen and arching his back if being fucked with his fingers and then the tentacles...

And he panted and moaned and so he was pushed and at that time she climbed up again and so took him claimed his lips and feeling the musky and spicy and bitter taste of his semen.

The heat the flame that roamed his body as if it released an energy a red flame and the energy the fury J'onn was driving him crazy and the heat that roamed his body he honed and began to moan and resfolte.

And so he felt Superman position him lying on top of Diana lay on the bed and put him on top of her by Clarck maneuvering him.

Clarck positioned himself on Bruce a fuck train pulled her lips and kissed him and while Diana who kissed and sucked him, the woman guided her penis inside her wet, tight, juicy vagina sotight.

And as much as his own naked, and trapped his penis inside her and so he felt his hot, wet cave that held and thus feeling tight as if it were long enough that J'onn was not just a simple penetration and at the same time Superman penetrated him passing through every muscular ring.

And so entering and entering deeper and at the same time he felt being scattered and he had his legs open as widely as possible and feeling among the choking that formed him being penetrated his penis that even longer and deeper within him.

And so going through her tight muscle rings while her penis filled Diana's wet cave, and narrowin compared to the prominent pain and feeling of being filled by J'onn and the discomfort attached to the feeling of fullness of the pleasure of penetrating Diana and filling her with her penis surrounding the warmth of her narrow vagina, Superman's own penis that went through every muscular ring.

And as if it had no end, both aliens penetrated him, and while he penetrated Diana, an incredible sense of fullness his wet and juicy vagina squeezing his hard penis and Superman and J'onn penetrated him he seemed to have no end, until the tight bottom.

And until they both satanding and hitting their prostate with each blow, both screaming and Diana moaning her penis reaching her G spot, the equal parts in screams.

And so he moaned feeling euphoric complete and warm the fire the lava and the feeling of fullness the fire that was detached inside him the pores his moving body and so the heat that passed through his body.

\- Like you and good... Her penis and wonderful inside me... – Whispered Diana in Greek, while passing through her walls, feeling her penis inside her warm vagina, wet and squeezing herpenis.

And he was squeezing, his narrow and wet canal around his hard, long thick penis and how much Clarck honed and followed by J'onn quandmoaned feeling being squeezed by his walls his tight and virgin anus...

"Like you and tight, it's like a real virgin... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

And he seriously doubted that everything they did to him would still be tight, after all they were great.

\- I can feel inside me, a wonderful penis... – Whispered Diana while beating her testicles in her opening and while Bruce felt Superman sticking and sticking and so beating hertesticles.

And J'onn hit nonstop inside his ass and completely penetrating him he felt sticking his penis inside Diana his hair by the roaring his entrance and the hairs of Superman while Clark left and J'onn completely penetrated him.

He was maneuvered believing that possibly each of them thought he had no strength to even invest in a sexual act of train fuck.

He felt his constant moaning and the offerings and the groan of Superman's wonder woman and that of his own gasping when he felt pulling his body by J'onn's hands and he felt the positioning and so he felt being pulled at the same time as Superman removed his penis from inside his anus, and Diana's vagina beating and beating, thus just his head and removing his own from Diana.

And began the movement of exits and enters a moving train and so with a stocking he came in and pushing when pushed toward Diana's vagina he began to gasp and moan and the cacophony of moans and panting sounds and moaning and thus he and starting the constant goes and comes rhythmically and thus pushing and pulling toward the inand out and the powerful push and with more and more will the speed increasing more and more the attacks going and going in and out.

The feeling of discomfort from Clarck's penis his penis of J'onn penetrating him by entering into it passing through his skin-slaps muscle rings, her own penis comes in and out hits and comes back reaching a point where diana made scream and moan, all one move against each other, skin against skin, body beats against body, groping, feeling the penis penetrate the wet and tight vagina that her penis coming in and out of it and it inside the Amazon.

And reaching a point where Diana made Moaning and Screaming and resfolegate massaging her clitand and so tightening it while he invested inside his narrow, sinful wet vagina he moaned and slacked into constant movements of come andforth.

And holding him and while Wonder Woman began moaning while the bat man sucked and licks his beaks her boest and bulky and massaging her slender hips and while wonder woman begins to moan scream and move to come and go.

And pinching with his hands his testicles he moaned and felt the pleasure and tight warmth of Diana's vagina her body the movement comes and goes, her breasts swinging from above below rubbing on her chest lowering her head...

\- What... - Bruce gasss. And he sits and hears the growling groans and Kal. - Said.

"I thought about it, nothing in the middle, no hindrance. "J'onn said amid the stockpiles inside him.

And he highlights every impulse with every growl and words he tried, but he understood nothing but the sensations and groans...

And he tried to close his eyes to be forced to open with each stock, and sucking his breasts between his muffled screams, and licking sucking andbiting.

Andle moans and recuring and moaning at each in and out and so he moaned feeling Superman's penis penetrates the pain mixed with j'onn's pleasure and penetration pain and the tight warmth of Diana's vagina.

And hewas fucking Bruce for real he drives him and stocked him in and out with more speed at an overhuman speed and feeling a chill and coating that heat, with thestwo penispulsating and vibrating inside him, and reaches each time without mercy, without blinking, and without any shame...

And he felt pain for a few minutes of slowly and growing fucking gradually stronger, and while he was pressing, and he turns his face twists and resfolege, and he arches, and knows he was closer and closer to another orgasm...

And yet his penis has another squirt between his screams and accurate and accurate blows, and yet he knew that Diana also came and still did not stop with the upand and down, and tightening her clitoris.

And so opening his walls and passing his penis, tightened the heat from his inner pounding his uterus with wonderful screams and being greeted by kisses and sucked while it was stocked while the bat man was stocked by Superman.

You're ours. " Diana said between the grip of his vagina that he shoved his penis by squeezing him forcing him to cum my chimiously...

And eles fucks Bruce with stubbornobs reaching that place he knew where to make Bruce scream and offer.

His body being pushed and pulled faster and faster, not enough to hurt, his red body concentration, was the fort with his thrusts and thrusts stocked and more overwhelming with increasing fury.

And he tries in vain to deflect his gaze, but always stopped by hands turning his face holding either behind the back of his neck or grabbing by the chin and being his lips taken.

And he felt cuming inside him besides hitting hard blow after a blow, hitting his prostate where he screams and skinned.

And he beat measured faster, but it wasn't the strength to hurt, but the strength to make him go crazy, and more will with ferocity his moving body and his lips being pulled and taken by each of them and thus sucking the hot and powerful cave.

As if his sensations multiplied a thousand times the heat to euphoria the waves of light that roamed his vision the heat and his pleasure feeling stars inside him and waves of electricity that roamed each pore lights that sprayed his vision.

Each of them shudders in contact with their warm bodies and their folning, intense beating in and out.

And Bruce squeezes several around J'onn making it difficult to get in and out and sometimes Kal's penis at that time inside him,while J'onn leaves.

And unintentionally, getting a growl and lips inside his groaned mouth and bites, and he just gets and feels the homens cumin inside it at the same time trapped and tight around his walls, and even then he feels his reflection still hard without any moment softening.

All of them inside it, and he getting the blows, with each of them concentrating not to hurt, with every momentum with every desperate impulse strikes him relentlessly.

And your sinful screams, and your groans...

It's not just because he's being fucked without pity or mercy, but it was the fact that he could only take and receive...

And he could be killed at any time not just that he was fucked by three gods who could destroy the world if they wished, they could just wipe him out.

But they weren't simply with the idea, he just tookit, everything for him was with him.

And he doesn't know how each of them holds his waist, force enough to leave marks on his hips...

And so he moaned and feeling waves of electricity the unusual electricity waves sensations of pleasure maddening the frantic beats of their bodies lights involving his body and red energy by letting off his body the pleasure that roamed his Body.

Waves of electricity running through hitting directly into a bundle of nerves that made him scream more hoarse than for each stockpile of both his penis inside Diana and superman's penis that penetrated him and J'onn who was reaching a point where he made him scream.

And each of them pushing and pulling and several skin slaps against skin the testicles so much his that beat at the entrance of the mileed vagina entering its walls his warm and appetizing body his sweaty and wet body.

AndS's penis that hit directly into his prostate coming in and out of his anus and J'onn's penis that was going through every tight muscle ring for each stockpile of both moving bodies inands it and exits and the testicles beating Diana's vagina her penis in a tight wet heat dripping.

It was an incredible sensation, so intense so overwhelming, tãthe powerful, the heat the waves the fury the orgasm the pleasure, the waves of electricity, which roamed each pore every part of his skin every nerve ending, for every cry and I offer to reskin the moaning without control of his cries.

\- That... - Heard in Kryptonian. - Grite,scream for us...

Scream for us. " J'onnsaid.

Just us. "Diana said.

\- He listened to each of them's orders for every cry for every groan every body knock.

\- His appetizing body... – Saying among offerings groaned and growled in Kryptonian.

"This and your prostate and where I hit and give pleasure to you. " J'onnsaid.

And ppa cada skin slap against skin, sweat dripping the musky smell of mating the smell of a goddess of war and a Kryptonian and a Martian.

" This and your prostate and where we're beating. " Clark said.

"He shouts to me... - He heard between roars orders and demands.

And with roars and breathless. " He roared and resined in Kryptonian a Martian and an Amazon.

"And you're so tight we're your first men.

And qeu will take your body your soul and is you. - J'onn said among the attacks.

An alien smell was mixed with fury with ferocity the brutal and powerful stockings.

\- Fuck me harder... - Diana said. " So fuck...

Fuck was euphemism... - And Bruce listened to Diana's orders...

"And resistance was something he never thought of having in the middle of sex.

And Diana squeezed her vagina around Bruce's penis...

\- Fuck Bruce... - Moaned and screamed.

" Fuck with fury... - Pushing with Clarck's rhythmic attacks.

"Come on Kal... – Shouting in the midst of the attacks goes and comes frantic without mercy.

\- Faster stronger... - Their moans their bodies beating and beating. Your ancient Greek words.

\- That's right, Bruce... - He said in Kryptonian.

"Your ass will drink my dick... - J'onnsaid.

And for every jerk beat thrust stocked with fury and increasingly speed he pushed held with fury and vigor stocked beating mercilessly pushing reaching his prostate with vigor and speed...

And raging the hands of both heroes, the wonder woman guiding her penis within her tight warmth her narrow vagina and her long and large penis inside and outside and superman holding her hips and J'onn pushing and holding pushing sinking her nails into her flesh sinking leaving marks on her hips.

Kal, J'onn and Diana tried to control themselves enough not to hurt, but still their hands left bruises on their hips and thighs holding and keeping him in place enough to maintain a steady pace where they could give pleasure.

And he couldn't tell how long he could get so hard in such a short time, they had energy and with that horny he made them hard...

Kal had horny was difficult and upright he really wanted to enjoy that virgin and appetizing body.

And J'onn was enjoying in violationof that once virgin entrance.

\- Please... - Groaned between movements. "Slowly... - Groaned. " Slowly...

\- ... Today you don't send Bruce... – Superman said between the stoodes and with gallows the movements of the hip beats and coming in and out...

\- Today we sent... - Whispered Diana by pulling and guiding her penis inside her tight cunt...

And his hard penis in this damp spot, and the narrow tight heat squeezing his penis and fucking with fury, both sides enter and come out rhythmic, he cried and cried followed by both Diana and Clarck, each of them and J'onn pulling and pushing, his neck biting and licking, his neck beak and collarbones taken and claimedbreasts.

And each of them claiming his mouth sucking and biting, his appetizing and fleshy lips, sucking, his tongue struggling for dominance, and thus Clarck's penis hitting his ass and J'onn separating his buttocks in the process and so he panted, Diana screamed and each of them screaming, and screamed at every stolapped between that particular bundle of nerves.

\- Please... – panting between your sensations and so... - Please... - Begging and begging screaming and being sucked and moaning...

And he looked with apprehension and fear toward both of them.

And he tried to turn his face, tried not to look toward such intimacy

But Kal held his neck from the three-way partof his headtoward both...

Don't be afraid. " Said Kal.

Just us. " J'onnsaid.

He felt the beat directly in this place in particular the madness, discomfort, warmth, spirit, pleasure, released the madness of sensations spreading and involving his body, the brightness of sweat the energy that spread through out every part of their bodies, and their screams, each of them in constant motion of comes and forth and goes, and his particular cry groans and breathless, increasingly shrill more hoarse and hallucinating.

Hunger had disappeared replaced by the fury of sensations and at ease the pleasure of pain the mood to the mood to fuck and the pleasure that took his body, smell and sweat spreading through every pore.

He became nothing more than begging, choking between recurling and gasping and moaning, for every push for every thrust in and out moaning and screaming, and so he begged becoming a slave of pleasure, waves of electricity traversing every part of his body, as if in fact he only fed on pleasure, waves of electricity roamed his body waves of light that blinded him from every beat every stock.

Jumping and stirring your body frantic and crazy beats and the sensations of beats directly at every stockof each beat.

For each stockfor every movement of inand out in and out for each stock inside Diana's vagina and Clarck's penis by skinning their moving bodies inside it, and the most deep and more powerful stockings and so he felt the pleasure of the feelings s of madness and the movement together of Superman's penis.

Kal was huge.

And J'onn, he knew that by opening it, and him willingly.

\- That... Right... He shouts at me... – Listening to his moans and so he offered and groaned resfolegating and so his lips taken the smell of their mating bodies from their bodies in skin-to-skin tapas movements...

Begging. – Growled between orders inside and outside it, that cacophony of sounds and groans.

And he begged in the midst of the blows.

\- Fuck my cunt... – Diana's groan ed between the movements of going and going in and out... – Take Me... Take my cunt hard. - Diana said in ancient Greek

Each of them heard his squeered and disjointed screams

And between the rhythm of sensations and cacophony the movement of entering and going out in rhythm together of enters and leaves their bodies in motion of each of them their bodies moving from their bodies the skin slaps against their lips being taken and so he screamed and ge mine and from that time he felt to come and to offer and move and his hoarse and disjointed screams and so he felt coming closer and closer, offering and screaming and so on this train of sensations...

\- I'm going to come... - You heard your screams and your groans... - I'm going to come... - And it was a next cum. "So many of them that he wouldn't know how to stay awake or alive after all this.

Diana squeezes around her penis stuck forcing him to a new orgasm he seemed to have no chance of recovering.

\- You're our wooden bitch. – Rosnou J'onn amid the right blows were a mixture of pain and pleasure, he was going crazy seeing stars and large constellations where his eyes were taken by lights and orgasm.

\- Me too... - You heard Diana Say... - You're so hot Bruce... So Great... - Choking. "Your cock and so beautiful, rosy and great. - It said between groans and tight vagina tightening and squeezing her penis and contracting her testicles being hugged and kissed by demanding lips.

\- I'm going to come inside you, Bruce... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

So am I. " J'onnsaid.

While it fotes him with speed fury and so a madness of emotions his frantic movements his bodies swinging and beating with fury the stockings directly into his prostate with mercyless vigor without stopping and willingly.

Everyone screamed at the same time, their skin-skinned slaps their moving bodies waves of electricity running through their body and so waves of energy that latched as if it sucked the energy that existed around it, sucking the energy released by the sexual act of each of the heroes...

He screamed and moaned and so he enjoyed inside Diana he felt his walls tighten feeling Diana's wet interior contract ed feeling her bodytight.

And feeling his body contract his inner walls in spasms and so hes moansram and growled and feeling the screaming and movement of each of them and so his cries united and disjointed and at that time feeling the moaning and penises of Superman and J'onn.

Clarck and J'onn growled intensifying the blows and their penises eventually entered at the same time and squeezed hard and their last blows they fuckedhim ram...

And a few more shallow bumps between his tight anus and so each of them biting his neck amid cuming inside him while Diana bit his neck and Bruce sucked her breasts and climbed up his hill up to his neck and bit him.

And so they screamed at the same time when he panted a huge amount of energy the hunger the fury faded he heard the flame sucks the energy of each of them towards him.

And Diana with kal's help and followed by J'onn withdrewBruce from inside Diana...

Oh, look at this. "Kal said admiring his feat. - The usually flat stomach was bulging the big penis inside him now withered was normal, but there was fucking spread.

And he was caught and put on his back being leaning against those big pectoral muscles...

And thearm's arm,hugging him with the s homens slid to be leaning and pushed and at this time, he had his legs more open.

And Diana came out of his cock holding him, trapping him, making it impossible to make fun of him.

And swallowing him amid his groans and shouts disjointed words. And he was sucked by Diana from end to base, scraping her teeth in her length.

And pressed. Kal began to propel fast and precise, in one enters and exits, inside and out, rubbing his own cock through Bruce's belly.

Oh, you do, don't you? "You're getting more and more like. " J'onnsaid.

\- You're going to memorize our bodies soon, ready for us. " Said Superman.

" Whenever we claim it. - Dissand J'onn.

\- From now on, you're going to like our dick... – Rosnava Kal

And the way you scream and a desire to feel inside you is like a hot peach, and I'm going to fuck you several times... – Diana said.

And Bruce shaking his head in denial, but he seems to be not stopping doing spoke to him.

Don't even try to lie to me. I can see you love mydick.

\- and Who loves being fucked by us. - Rosnava Diana.

And he switched places with Diana, and this one with his rough, dripping penis shoved inside Bruce, Kal holding his shoulders, and Diana sticking inside out amid his screams and groans, and he re-fored with will...

Kal pumping his penis with his head on her lap, her penis erect, and he saw Diana raising her legs, he moaned, it looked like she didn't know the right angle...

And Kal looking towards her she came faster and faster by hitting her testicles in her ass...

And he lifted him up while he was being managed and he was being driven and hitting the bottom deep in the background and J'onn followed afterwards.

And J'onn said he whispered profanity, both gods whispered groaned and resined and were fouled his words the quick fucking...

And his blows where they hit a precise angle where he made him scream to the hoarseness.

More to the left. " Said kryptonian.

" It's right there, Diana. "He said maneuvering him, and guiding Diana, inside him... - Hit right there

" He ordered J'onn towards Diana.

And the amazon changed the angle and how she was advised by Kal at that point where she made him scream and moan...

And he screamed at the same intensity as Diana's growing speed that beat her in and out of her heavy bodies and her legs apart...

And he felt it fucked with speed and precision he felt her beat where he screamed madly without rest and reached his prostate without mercy.

And he went mad with pleasure he moaned and screamed amid the attacks, he going crazy with so much pleasure and his cries...

And he listened to Kal's orders toward Diana who maneuvered the amazon ordering where she was supposed to hit.

And she hit without any pity within him precise overwhelming blows.

And he felt it hit her for a few more minutes between stockings and furious knocks in and out of it.

And they enjoy at the same time, and after a few attempts to release their penis from their hands until they were satisfied.

And animalistic fury kisses and blow-to-minded blows on his prostate with will and kisses from each of them and releasing his penis cuming with bows he was really sticky and sticky his belly scratches and chest dirty semen.

And he made fun of where he felt her enjoy ing more often with him enjoying it at the same time as her.

They fell into bed resoreanding and Diana still inside him for several minutes, and he moaned and refoleged.

And he felt each taking small bites and sucked on his body maneuvering him.

And so he moaned and feeling so much Clarck that he pulled his penis out of his loose hole with a tug and a squirt and a wet suction noise and feeling his inside having spasms.

He panted and groaned and felt the semen dripping from within him among his little scratches and so he felt Diana pull her penis out of her hole stretched out, and saw her with his equally wet little scratches, and dripping his own semen that there was still a thread of semen connected and at that time he saw between each of him hugging and groping his body and kissing his Superman lips biting his neck.

They fell into bed resfoging and so he moaned and feeling both Clarck that he pulled his penis out of his loose hole with a pull and a squirt and a wet suction noise and feeling his inner having spasms his hole being stretched and throbbing, and was hurt.

He panted and groaned and feeling the semen dripping from inside him among his little scratches and so he felt Diana pull his penis out of his hole, equally wet dripping his own semen that there was still a thread of semen connected and at that time he saw between each of him hugging and groping his body and kissing his J'onn lips biting his neck.

And so they stayed in this state for several minutes hugging his body and groping his body and letting her go down Diana J'onn and Kal,and he seemed dishearted thinking hysterically what sex would be like with them often...

And he had no strength, sleep would come briefly to meet him.

And he didn't have the strength. Shit rascals.

And among his post coitus groans, splattered in bed feeling like a waterfall dripping from him semen and his hole with spasms.

Did we hurt you? " Asked the man of steel in his direction and in his language.

And he walked away like he took a shock size the sudden question.

"Are you all right?"

And he was caught off guard unexpectedly feeling the pang of pain from his hole making a grimace.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Diana said, and he realized she really didn't feel very much.

And they were more than satisfied.

\- Hey... - Kalsaid. - Sorry. - Even though none of them did not seem really apologetic. - And he moaned once again and the two were worried.

And by touching his marked little words he panted.

\- You caught me off guard. "He said feeling his inner get in the way and havespasms.

"No one ever asked me that. " I said. After sex. " I said finally.

And he felt kind of emotional.

Is that normal? "He asked him toward it.

Do you want him? " I wanted to know Kal.

\- Feel empty. " I said. "I felt more than full. " he said.

"When you were inside me. " he said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said kryptonian.

And they started massaging their hips and thighs.

" But on the other hand I'm better. " I said.

"And I realized that you look more tired. " I said.

And he saw each of them lifted up and foram toward the bathroom fast and the second followed each of them, brought a pot and a towel and grab a bottle of water.

And handing him over half.

And in the corner ofthe bed Diana beganto cleanher vagina where the semen trickled and each of them lifted Bruce's legs, usually he was the one who cleaned after sex, but they were the ones who did it, and he was just there to be revered.

And passing the towels on your chest, cooking and ass.

And while observed by Bruce, Clarck got up and while Bruce turned around and watched the man in steel and so he took Diana's cloth threw and wiped his penis he felt more than sore, and J'onn took Clark's cloth and passed his penis as he felt raw, and so he went toward the bed and cleaned Bruce's loose hole and thus removing his semen from inside Bruce and thus feeling the groan of discomfort each of them began to lie down a on each side.

And he was kissed and caressed until he went without a phonolego and he let himself be moved and stood among them between cuddles and kisses.

And Diana and J'onn and Kal with speed picked up the blanket and covered themselves with Bruce in the middle being hugged...

And so he woke up after what seemed like hours, he felt hot, warm arms held him as if he was afraid of losing.

And his memory came back with a bang he felt sore in the right places, and watched both three heroes sleep...

And he felt desired and accomplished, but never say it out loud.

And enjoying the warmth of their bodies soon they moved on the covers, and being kissed...

And they looked toward the smaller man, each squeezing...

And a good day for him...

And soon he moved and they also several kisses after he was caught by Kal and then by Diana... and J'onn.

Are you all right? " Asked the amazon.

And he looking towards both nodded...

Better than good. " he said.

Are you going to stay in bed? "He asked in the middle of his arms by holding him.

Who knows. " J'onnsaid.

\- All day? " He asked.

\- It's nice to stay in bed, but it's time to get up. "Diana said.

I really have work. " Said Kal.

– Today is still Wednesday. " J'onnsaid.

And he went up. and leaving the bed toward the bathroom with him faltering with the pain in the middle of his tight legs and the semen dripping and was followed byDiana, J'onn and Kal,and when he was taken toward the shower hand in hand, and getting between them while they both soaped him picking up the soap

And he was rubbed and masturbated with hands on his penis pumping his penis and Diana, kneeling and sucking his penis while he was caught by Kal who wore his tentacles from his mouth and J'onn knelt behind him, pushed and ministered where he had a madness of sensations.

And each one stuck his hands on him, and Kal fucked him with his secondary penis kneeling behind him and J'onn changed to stay ahead.

And he moaned and screamed and then he came minutes later in Diana's mouth, and Kal and J'onn each took off their tentacles and positioned himself behind him by sticking his penis and fucking him while Diana knelt continued to suck.

And several minutes later amid his screams. And then he was removed after a second orgasm and his screams muffled by the shower water.

And it was removed from the bathroom and dried with several hands in it groping his body with seduction.

And he was dressed in his pajamas and faltering he was sitting on the bed while they both wore his uniforms in J'onn's case just changing shape.

I need my clothes. " he said.

Kal was quick to open the wardrobe and removed her clothes from inside her underwear socks and blouse.

And he looked intrigued.

\- I got more when I was in your room last time.

And so he changed.

And so he saw that each of them with super speed dressed and so he felt being watched and manipulated while he was dressed in his pajamas and at that time he felt that his will and saw seconds later cheerand without hunger had disappeared the malaise and the su the will to live.

He looked towards everyone and sat while Bruce was left with the pain and discomfort of his and inlet and with his head on his pillows and while Diana and Clarck groping his ass followed by J'onn passing his hands and each of them sat next to him stroking his face and each of them kissed his face and then he felt the euphoria and while Diana groped her hips and Clarck asked...

Are you going to be okay? " He asked. "Let's get to work. - I said

And he moaned affirmatively.

And so he saw that each of them with super speed dressed and so he felt being watched and manipulated while he was dressed in his social clothes and at that time he felt that his will and saw seconds later cheerand without hunger had disappeared the malaise and his willingness to live.

And he was groped in his rooms.

And followed the normal day

A few hours later Bruce Wayne was called in cadmus...

And he got a call from Cadmus.

J' onn contacted him in Diana's room entering there amid his kneading interrupting a next round of sex.

What happened. "The dark knight asked without folego rising from the bed.

\- Cadmus's officers want a checkup on you. "Said the Martian.

Oh, i'm sorry. " he said. How long? He asked.

Half an hour. "He said he left.

And so he switched with his toothpick and social shoes and expensive shoes.

And then he followed them down the corridors toward transport, accompanied by the heroes, and was taken towards cadmus.

It was a checkup to attest to his health and that he was not a monster.

And at that time he was being pulled by other hands not just diana was some nurses and at that time... Luthor pulling him followed by Flash.

And he had a frown toward that situation.

\- I seriously think we need more tests. " Waller said he observed the situation at the door step. And at that time you look great. " Said the woman.

And why are you soangry? " Waller asked.

\- I don't want to talk about it. "Bruce said turning his face, but was caught in fierce hands.

That's why. " Said Diana, J'onn and Clarck at the same time, with their sinful lips stroking her body amid the three heroes hugging Bruce, groping his body in front of everyone without any shame and shame.

And that's what he avoided, tried to avoid the hands of his shoulders when he was pulled both by Diana and Clarck being the filling of the sandwich and J'onn sticking between them and groping more than he would like among audiences...

And being in the middle of them, and had again his lips taken both shoved his tongue inside his mouth and sucking with fury and he felt the tentacles that were once inside his hole and the energy loosened and being pulled and massaged and at that time he had his cochas massaged and groped for his dread, his penis.

And his penis increasingly erect and hard, his body was reacting to the ministeries of both, and at that time the air had disappeared from his lungs and when he thought the kiss would not end.

And they let him go licking his neck and sucking it.

When he was pulled from the arms of the heroes he felt the fire and the flame detaching his gaze toward all he was in doubt he waited for the air to return and was observed by everyone around.

And at that time he moaned and choked and so was pulled and so sitting in bed and with both heroes on either side trumpeting the resfoleging man.

And he felt looks towards you.

That was hot. "Barry said at the time seeing them were grabbing the man, he was catching Bruce being pulled in the middle of the bed amid the amdea and rubs and rubs. "Very hot. " I said.

\- Let's run some tests. "Waller said that at that time she went towards a very uncomfortable man who saw that if he didn't do something he'd be fucked in front of him, and at that hour seconds before they lowered her pants, who realized she had nothing under hispants.

And she was immediately pulled the man from the bed standing, resfolegating the second before they resumed an explicit sex sine in front of everyone towards the center of the room.

And he saw everyone distancing himself from him would be fucked in that hospital bed.

\- When they're done come tothe exam room... - And Waller ran.

And he was briefly his legs open and he saw Kal moving further south and descending down his J'onn groin starting to open his pajamas and suck his nipples and Diana riding on him.

And he with his two sexual organs, his legs open,his pants pulled up and pulled, and sucked by Diana who climbed on her face by removing her shorts, and sucking her vagina and her hole violated, while her groans were muffled by her vagina in her mouth.

And his groans and while Kal penetrating him and sticking his testicles and J'onn stretched one of several tentacles forward and along with the kryptoninao tentacles and for seconds while kryptonian himself masturbated with his penis in the middle of his legs and J'onn equally hard and Diana who wanted a part of it.

And he was fucked by those two organs and clark's bulbousand J'onn's that both drove away his legs...

And erma really hots that trickled a hot liquid, and bumped him beat and beat in and off his legs open to air and J'onn was among theutros arms.

Diana seemed excited and did not want to release any part of her body was exposed and being filled by mouths and hands...

And sucking his nipples and he noticed or grew more arms or simply stretched the tentacles by curling around his testicles and the other tentacles together vibrating and contracting and with spasms reaching his prostate with mercyless fury will.

And he saw Diana lower and swallow her penis holding sucking and pumping and while J'onn squeezed her penis with tentacles...

And each of them placed tentacles inside it pumping each of which at the same increasing speed as kal's secondary penis and J'onn's penis that united with two more fingers of Diana inside him...

And he moaned and moaned and choking in the midst of those four organs in and out of it by his fingers.

Until he had an orgasm and Diana swallowed her semen, feeling kal and j'onn's orgasm the tentacles pumping inside him came pulsating inside her hole.

It was a quickie Diana came out of her mouth.

And he choked and resined.

And they took towel and dried her Kal orgasm hole and her face from Diana's orgasm.

And so helped him dress with tight legs.

And he got up and dressed coming out of the room with a red face and with great shame...

And they followed down the hall.

Moving away from each of them with several doctors trumpeting and appearing some doctors and passing flashlight slips in their eyes and each of them seeing both Diana and Superman and J'onn looking willingly and licking their lips.

When do we start? "He asked, Bruce with a frown.

\- Now, since you're feeling so good. " Said the woman.

\- And the three of you with fire can stay here while he finishes the exams.

Without waiting for the three superheroes, fed he came out being accompanied by other nurses.

Then he was taken toward all the tests taken by nurses and toward different rooms, blood, MRI, brain mapping, and several others between x-rays, and also he moaned noting that he observed and so he saw looking at direction everything around...

And then while Waller watched with suspicious looks and every step he took toward a room and thus was being watched from afar by Waller.

And the only different he had were three more long white eyes and hair.

And he didn't have any other abnormalities and he wasn't even a vampire.

And he went to lie in his waiting room waiting for Waller's result kept in his mind understated looks.

Meanwhile in the waller conference room was meeting with his experts on duty his argument the graphic and spreadsheet exams showing very high hormonal changes similar to pheromones trying to keep caution and their medical procedures.

And at that time none of the monsters he saw had no history of a vampire's improvement, the blood did not change, but looking at the situation, the cameras across the floor became normal nothing different occurred.

And research began, in all only high and strange hormonal levels, their blood charts and something other than a sum of normal chromosomes and the focus of normal genetic material everything was just... Normal...

And so they watched the system count red and white blood cells, in total there was no genetic alteration and nothing more...

And every dead end and at that time the allegations the blood because after three days the anomalies there was no altered blood other than a duplicity and nothing but subsequent genetic mutations and at that time she saw that he was not a vampire was not a normal monster , none of this item.

She watched and screamed angrily. " You were wrong, you incompetent, with regard to blood, you were wrong with respect to the vampire, you were wrong about everything, which I thought you had control of the situation about you and an irresponsible, and everything you advised came out by the Breech. "He said with fury.

\- My good... - Constantine said. " You already know he's not a vampire, all this proves that this was a dead end a ceremony that didn't work out and all this didn't work out. " I said. "He's not a vampire. " I said.

So him and something else. " Said Waller.

\- And then this and something you should find out, not us, use your intelligence, Waller. " Said Mars Hunter.

\- You're part of my intelligence. " Said Waller.

\- It's not my obligation, let alone my area to find out what a teammate has become and without proving that he's a danger to the world. - Said the Mars Hunter. - And I'm not part of his intelligence.

\- yes, and lately you've been sticking inside the patient. - Rosnou Waller.

\- And I advise you all to go their own ways, and focus on another area like the salvation of people and the union of the league and not spying on teammates.

" said the Mars Hunter Rising from the table. "I'm not going to go through with this. " he said. " Find your own way.

\- Says the alien who eats the patient. - Rosnou Waller.

\- There is no mutation ceremony that does not work, any end-of-the-world ceremony has to cause some change or mutation, if it were not for that he would not be in that state. " Said Jason Blood.

" And for now I go away you find out your way. And he also got up. "I'm not a spy, Waller, start turning around. And so leaving the room right behind Mars Hunter.

\- So what's left and go looking for some sources of how all this can be solved, Bruce Wayne is not a vampire and just a normal man who rejected the transformation. " Constantitne said.

"And I'm not going to be the only one staying here. " I said. "I'm not going to betray a member of the league, and that's not my problem. "The wizard said.

While they left Amanda in the meeting room with other experts they walked down the hall trumpeted.

\- I don't want to get in trouble, not Batman, he doesn't and someone who forgives so easy, I'm not going to spy on someone who might know who's spying and then being chased and who knows how to be locked in Arkham. " I said toward Jason Blood.

It's not that simple. "Said Mars Hunter.

\- What's not that simple? Constantine asked.

"It was never easy, in fact it is not normal, now he hides something, and even if I find out there are more issues. "Said the dumb wizard.

He could be something else. " Said Mars Hunter.

\- You think he can be a monster or a demon- Jason Blood said. " He went through an old ceremony of older inscriptions and a prophecy of the end of the world, but did not come out as expected, of a forgotten magic, something really did not go well. " I said.

"But if he left he may have gone through a metamorphosis and at that moment he went through a hibernation and at that time he changed and if all that and what I think he can't be trusted. " I said.

\- No one and no creature rejects a transformation like this, nor these changes from an ancestral ceremony, can be so different the secondand subsequent and abnormal mutation. " Constantine said. "I believe he didn't reject it, actually went through a mutation and then he hid the change. " I said.

Meanwhile in the meeting room amid various experts and technicians and thus screaming and banging hands on the table.

\- He and more than a man, I know he seesitfrom something, but I don't know what.

I think the same thing. - Said a man in particular with hazelnut-colored eyes. "For now we can't say what, but we know that all of this is not normal. - Said an expert

\- I want you to monitor him for days here. "Amanda Waller said. "I want you to check your blood count, and see that it turns. " I said.

\- We can't keep him indefinitely or arrest without explanation. "Said another man in a coat.

"Above all he and rich, he has influence, and above all he and a league hero and has saved the world. "Said a woman in a coat.

\- That would be unlike anything you think he doesn't belong to the suicide squad. " I said. " And very different from a nobody. " Said another man

" If they don't find out anything in that time he'll be released. "Said Steve Trevo towards Amanda in anger and upset.

While Bruce himself that he looked around he felt the presence of someone he knew was from Mars Hunter and Etrigan, but ignored it.

And he went toward his room and at that time he observed and saw that possibly he did more tests for a day until he received the visit from no one else butClarck, J'onn and Diana who stole his kisses every time he tried to grope his body, but no longer invested in a prolonged fuck...

And then after all this at that moment he was released from Cadmus, Alfred went to pick him up at that time and then he panted seeing that when he arrived at wayne mansion he found his renovated mansion.

And without remnants of invasion and destruction, and at that time he saw that everything came back to normal, less and of course now he had a love of two a goddess and an alien and needed research on his database on what he became...

Several hours later he entered his mansion and took a very long bath rubbing himself in the bathtub, and then putting on a robe just no intimate clothes, and went down the stairs toward thecave.

And so at that time of night he realized that he needed to investigate, he knew he wasn't a vampire had no fangs and had no thirst for blood, but he had no desire and hunger, it wasn't a normal hunger, he wasn't want to slaughter.

And so he researched the bunch of data from his computer, which creature feeds on the sexual act and lives with energy...

\- Succubi... Cubes... - You read towards the computer...

" The true form of a succubus and an incubo is a bat. – He said. – I am no longer human. - Thought.

"I feed on energy and live sex... - He said. "In that case I'm an energy vampire... - He said.

" Do I need a lot of sex to keep hunger up to date...? "He asked himself more than anything.

How about we test that theory. " Diana said.

" We can test the uncontrolled sex theory. "J'onn said while the man in question was being pressed into the chair.

\- And good to know about that. " Heard a voice, the voice of Superman...

And you belong ton ó s. " Said Superman.

And before i realized his scare was contained by hands that rotated the chair and pulled it from it and so took through The arms of Superman and embraced by Diana from behind the two were in the cave with their fantasies.

\- We may submit to the process and we will be your private guinea pigs. "Diana said.

\- Since you guys got here, I didn't hear you. - He said he was groped and trapped between their bodies, sucking his neck and licking him his robe was opened and thus revealing his naked body...

\- And trade secret, Bruce. " Clarck said.

\- How about keeping it as our secret. " J'onnsaid.

"And it's good to know that we have our own private succubus.

"You have your secrets, andwehave ours, how we surprise and surprise you, and we have ways to surprise you.

\- You're thinking that maybe I'm going to make it easy for you. " I said.

And that's not so easy, you might think I'm just a few succubs and that's not going to be easy. " He said.

\- yes, but that's not that simple. " Bruce said

\- It's never simple with you, Bruce.

" I don't know the effects. "The detective said.

I don't care at all. " Said Cmars açador.


	40. Chapter 40

34

\- You're three idiots. " Bruce said. "I shouldn't make it easy for you, and none of you understand the problem I find myself in. " Bruce said.

\- In that case, our relationship is well deserved. "Diana said.

" From now on you will always be taken by us every time you need it. " I said.

\- We're ready to be your sacrifices. " J'onn said.

\- That's for now you can't get out of this cave, we can't tell people that I'm an incubo that Waller's watching me. " Bruce said

And in that case, now we will have our little dirty secret. " Said Superman.

"You know I possibly felt a little weakness, but not enough to take me down. " J'onn said.

\- I'm not a human. " J'onn said. "None of us can be knocked down easily. " J'onn said.

\- I don't do relationships, and I've never agreed to it. " Bruce said.

\- Don't worry, this may be among us friends with benefits. " Clarck said.

"We're going to give you time, but we don't promise space, since that doesn't work. "Diana said at the time.

\- You swede when you don't feed properly. " Clarck said. "Give it to you to eat other things. " Said Superman.

\- I saw you eating besides fucking. " Said Superman.

\- As that stands, they can see at any time that we had sex. " I said.

– This improves only everyone will know about an agreement of friends with benefits. " J'onn said.

\- Friends with benefits... - Clarck said.

" We are ready and whistles to the office of leaving him healthy. " J'onn said.

\- After all, this and unlikely, since we changed the cameras. "Said wonder woman.

\- I don't care at all. Diana growled.

"I'm going to spread to the four winds you're ours. Diana growled.

\- And no one's going to touch you but us. "Diana said.

And so he was kissed licked and sucked and groped and at that time each of them surrounding him and his arms groping his little scratches and massaging.

And each of them pulled his face and lips and taking his mouth with his tongues in his mouth, a real tongue fight each pulling and claiming his lips.

So how did that work out? " Bruce asked.

\- That would be the question of with my super speed entering the control center and changing the recordings and in one particular of seconds to repeat several and several the same scene recorded seconds after we enter your room. "Diana said.

\- And while I leave everyone confused momentarily. " J'onn said. "And I was at the meeting with Waller. "Said the Martian.

\- And how much the cameras stopped rolling and recording and so began to repeat and play the same scenes, during the time we stayed with you. " Clarck said.

\- And so they repeated and while then second then they were cut and glued, since they did not ask and did not see our sex scenes, they did not see the energies and pleasure we gave and received. "Diana said.

– At that time we broke into the security room that recorded the sines and manipulating the controls and so we returned the cameras to normal. " Clarck said.

\- I'm going to fuck you Bruce... - Said Superman...

And I'm going to eat you. " J'onn said.

Even if he didn't want it or didn't think it was right, he tried to let go and fight, but in vain.

\- No... - He said trying to let go. "I don't want to... - He said he was pushed to the ground. " Don't do that...

You have nothing to want. "Diana said. –

Soon you'll like it. "Said wonder woman.

\- I don't care how you want it, Superman said.

"I'm going to fuck you on that floor... - J'onn said.

He was pulled from the chair and pushed toward the ground tearing out his robe and so kissed, licked and groped, while he watched Diana put the recording on the computer screen.

And while showing the sex sine in cadmus, what he saw immense aura emanating from the bodies of all three heroes and being absorbed by it was an immense emanation.

While he felt the second time being penetrated by Superman sitting by putting his legs up pulling his scratches and penetrating him forging, lying on the ground with his legs on his lap.

And that without any shame opening his legs, while trying to loosen or push Diana held him holding one of her arms and while J'onn held the other to the ground.

And his arms above his head, high and so Superman guided his penis inside him, entering without any preparation penetrating him, and starting with a come and forth.

And he saw at that time J'onn came sideways playing with his balls and squeezing and biting and grabbing her penis and starting to suck and Diana with great speed she removed her clothes, crawling and climbing on it, approaching him and saw Diana positioning herself on top of him dire in your mouth...

And forcing him to suck his creamy vagina and pick up his penis in a half nine, on top of him licking and sucking his scrotum and sucking his penis, swallowing harder and harder and they alternating between each sucking and screwing around his penis...

And then pinching his testicles, he sucked his vagina and shoved his fingers inside her and vibrating his teeth inside the woman, with his muffled screams he felt pushing and pulling, his abused anus and his prostate struck mercilessly with fury.

And his penis being sucking himself taking turns biting around all his regards and even not wanting at first he shoved his fingers into Diana's vagina...

And the amazon was sucking her vagina by pinching her clitoris and licking her, while Superman, he knew that at that time he had just lowered his underwear by pushing and pulling from the floor.

And dragging and so hitting with strathosized tapas inside hitting their testicles on their buttocks for each stock, and enters and exits, outside and inside.

And her offerings and groans muffled by the lips of the vagina and feeling the creaminess and fluids of her wet and narrow vagina.

Diana sucked her penis from end to base at a growing speed sucking and licking her own hard penis and dripping he moaned and moaned and screamed muffled in the creamy vagina and an amazing wet, tight pussy.

And his penis being swallowed and pulled the foreskin he moaned and screamed and so he felt to squeeze his penis in and out of it without strength and willingness to escape he screamed and so on.

And he felt his penis hard and his veins going through his walls and so passing through every muscular ring inside and outside and so he panted and moaned.

More and faster, willingly, he had a powerful fury and stocking reaching mercilessly in and out directly into his prostate.

And he was being sucked, his penis by Diana's sinful lips, and J'onn and shaving and scraping her penis, hard and dripping to the point of leaking into his mouths that took turns...

And scraping his teeth around his greeting and sucking him, licking his hard, heavy testicles, while Superman almost brutally.

And kryptonian fucks with fury and a sense of brutal penetration and ferocity and reaching his prostate willingly, a mixture of wonderful sensation and bothers with each stock, to the point of hurting.

And sticking and taking almost all the length from inside and outside and coming in and out with powerful and brutal ferocity and speed directly into your prostate.

And with each stocking every spur he felt his body waves of electricity, and so he can't talk by buzzing in the vagina came his overwhelming orgasm into Diana's mouth amid swallowing from her mouth...

And he listened to Superman's growl while he humbled and licked and so in the midst of all the shuddering, wave of electricity running through his body, and so he felt the frantic beating.

And they were powerful blows of in and out in and out so came both he and Diana in his mouth and his penis being pumping he felt J'onn taking turns and swallowing afterwards his semen that kept coming and his penis on his lips and so he withdrew.

And dragging him while without the strength to react he felt Superman gasping and moaning growling and roaring through his inner squeezing Superman's penis he lay in ciam of him fucking and fucking with fury and speed with his arms on either side of his body.

And each of them were taking his lips, kissing with fury sticking his tongue inside his mouth, his sky, and pushing his penis inside him, more and more powerful and hitting his prostate with fury, and with jerks of his pelvis directly.

And pounding, pounding and pounding pushing with his body and so he moaning and felt, his groans and squeering screams for every thrust, every jerk, frantic and overwhelming beats, pounding and beating directly into his prostate.

And with fury he was struck mercilessly, with fury and will, and his squeering screams and hoarse groans, and maddening sense of pleasure, waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And he writhed so much pleasure a sense of pleasure and fullness, arching his back at every blow, and soon his penis being pumped erratic, by diana's warm and beautiful hands, that he shoved himself in the middle and pulled his face kissing him and then J'onn that way.

And the double spur tripled almost by fucking tentacles by sticking into his hole next to Clark's penis and that his body warm and feeling crazy and at that time pushing and pulling and feeling his second orgasms next to Superman's and then J'onn.

And so the semen of both, one inside him and the other between his stomachs and abdomen, squirted inside him, seeing stars squeezing his vision and thus falling soft among their bodies, and so they stood still breathing for a brief few minutes.

And so J'onn pulling Bruce's leg up and his leg and removing his penis from inside him, and picking him up in his lap and taking him in the form of a bride toward his room safe and putting him on top of his bed his sweaty and warm body ,

\- Do you think it's always going to be like this, picking me up and forcing me to get fucked? " He asked.

And watching for the first time each of them following the man in bed sprammed in it seemed more exhausted than the bat man himself.

He had realized that each of them at that time was as exhausted as he was and in superman's case whispering.

\- There's nothing better than sex exhaustion. "He said following him in bed, each of them falling into unconsciousness and thus followed by Diana.

And he was caught and at super speed taken towards his room climbing the stairs in Clarck's lap...

Amazon hasn't stayed long...

And the Martian alike.

They slept together and when Bruce woke up he found himself naked in the covered scrambled without his three sex partners...

And he saw the covered scrambled...

And he saw that it was around half a day, and he felt a little disappointed that the three were not with him, but ignoring the pang of resentment he got up and went toward the naked bathroom.

And he observed his body full of marks of snags and bites, from his chest to his little scratches and legs finger marks on his hips, and blood fillets where Diana's nails were on her hips... and the suction marks of J'onn or Clarck.

And I was afraid to see his hole that at that time was palpitating and swollen.

And it was a great difficulty to sit in the bathtub.

And he opened the shower faucet.

And he went to take a long bath savoring the hot water, and left dried up and dressed in a robe, and when he came down the stairs to come across Alfred talking to Diana J'onn and Kal.

There was a satisfied smile on Alfred who was preparing the coffee and had already put the table.

And he was pulled by Kal, Diana and J'onn who lifted from the chair and pulled him in a kiss to take off the folego

And they led him to the table sitting in the chair in their midst...

And staying in a embarrassed moment and he growled towards both of them. When Alfred served the coffee for them, they both eat pie.

And he looked toward the meal, he growled.

\- You're taking this benefit scheme of ourfriends very seriously. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Smiled Diana.

And we're enjoying it. "He hit Kal each of them holding each of his legs.

Very seriously. " J'onn said. And we're not going to let go. " Concluded the Martian.

I have to go to work. " Said Kal. And they kissed their lips pecking each of them.

\- I have a meeting at the United Nations. "Diana said. " In a few minutes. " I said.

\- And I have to go to the Tower. "Said the Martian.

You shouldn't do that. "Bruce said in a burrado.

\- I hope to stay that way. "Smiled Diana.

So am I. " Agreed Clark.

Idem. " J'onn said.

And they feel likeit and let him go...

See you, Alfred. " Said Kal.

And Diana kissed the butler's forehead and said. " See you, Alfred.

Have a good afternoon, Alfred. " J'onn said.

And they left, and with a breath of super speed they left him leaving him with a smiling Alfred.

\- You're a very lucky man, sir. "Alfred said towards him.

\- They're dogs that mark territory. "Bruce said for his coffee.

I should kick them. " I said.

You shouldn't say that. "Said the butler doing the dishes, he looked towards his boss and said.

\- I always wanted you to find someone. " he said.

And they love him. " he said. "Someone who takes care of you. " I said.

I have you, Alfred. " Bruce said.

\- I won't live forever, sir. "Said his butler.

And he choked on his coffee.

And he turned toward his butler.

Are you sick, Alfred? " Bruce asked.

\- I'm just getting old. " he said.

"I want you to live. " Said Alfred.

"More than living, have someone to take care of you. " Said Alfred.

I don't need you to take care of me. "Growled him by taking his toast.

"I will not live forever. " I said...

"We all need someone by our side. " Said Alfred.

They're insistent. " I said. " I never gave you chances. " He said.

"I never said they could approach me. " he said.

"But they are beasts. "He said with chills.

Did they force him? "He asked his butler with apprehension.

\- They caught me off guard.

\- They convinced me and they didn't give me a chance to say no. " Bruce said.

And they love him. " Said Alfred. If they had caught you at another prepared time. "He said with a smile.

"I know you would have denied it. " I said.

\- And they caught him with his guard down. " I said.

\- And then they wouldn't have another chance. " Said Alfred.

So my attack was a good opportunity for them to catch me? "He asked him in an angry direction.

\- If it was another time, less vulnerable. " Alfred said. "I know you would have denied it. " he said.

And so he got up.

And i said I'm going to the office. " I said.

Do you need me to take the car off? "Asked his butler.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said he got up. "I'm going to drive. " he said.

And so he took his Lamborghini and drove toward Wayne's office where he spent part of the day...

And received comments from her white hair and long compliments and many sighs.

Beautiful seductive body sculpture. And with gasps from your employees.

For two more days he did not receive a visit from those three and so he learned of a Toyman attack.

And he soon dressed in the cave, and went towards Metropolises.

And so he took his car and drove towards Metropolises.

The toy man threw a bomb toward the metropolisrobotic research center and prosthesis, he used a bomb of nano machines and so with another of his bombs the walls were consumed by nano machines, melted as that fire and lava.

And it was like it was melted that they entered through the pipes, and melted everything by reshaping into small robots cumbling and recreating other robots, where they appeared with soldiers and began attacking people by entering their bodies and recreating and reconstituting their Body.

And gradually came the league of justice, even with his vision of heat, he melted and reconstituted and thus dividing the creature and returning the wonder woman fight and Cyborg fought throwing punches and kicks, and the flash ran around breaking the toys while the Toy-Man was heading towards the control center.

And then he activates the fusion of machines, using the nano robots and so a huge silver robot emerged destroying buildings and knocking them down others along the way everyone tried to smash them to see Superman fly towards the huge robot.

And he deflected punches and kicks dismembering him and with his sight of heat falling to the ground he saw instantly satisfied amid a sonic noise and a strange vibration, followed symmetrical motion after they broke their broken parts resumed and redoubled their services.

And for each creature destroyed two appeared in their places, he observed that they followed a pattern of motion lasted two to three seconds, to move and communicated with distorted sounds he followed a duplication and communication schedule. Thought Batman

Cyborg. " Said Batman looking at the small robot nano without his hand writhing he looked in his direction saw organic change of adaptation.

– You can unravel the audio communication mechanism. - Looking towards man machine.

– You can get you to run a program to conflict. " He said looking in salt toward.

I can do it. – Cyborg said using his calculations and connecting a cone probe analyzing with connector wires. –

\- It can release a sonic and vibrational wave that interferes with sound strong enough to release them and self off. " He asked.

\- Ready... - He said among his colleagues that they were trying to destroy the robots with punches and kicks.

-I need you to duplicate the program by reorganizing in a sound wave and a program to regroup into auto attack mechanism. "He said looking toward the machine man.

\- Done, Batman. – Still connecting stereos

\- First grow and expand and then melt as a wave of self-destruction in delayed time and sonic waves. - I said

\- You could reprogram my signal from my display and my device into the microphone. " I said.

And without waiting for Cyborg to do something next.

And he said something, something Batman ran through everyone with his hand-held devices with the first ninth technology on the machine that was beginning to grow and grow.

And he ran and let loose from his hearing apparatus a shrill and sonic sound drawing attention from all the nano probes that dropped the others and ran after them before they could do something moving away from the center of the fuss he ran and jumped in the middle of the street.

And partially destroyed he looked and before everyone threw himself a liquid metal wall formed he threw liquid followed by shrill sound so sharp and shattering everything around sound wave and soon forming a mountain on top of Batman an explosion.

And forming a crater there was an immense hole a crater that only left shattered pieces of partially melted robots.

And then it came with a wave of sound and electricity destroyed the gas pipe the sewer gushed from the middle of the street with the crater.

\- BATMAN... No. "Everyone screamed waiting for the worst looking towards stacked and destroyed robots.

Batman seemed to have several liquid pieces of a melted barrier rising by it and Superman was the first to fly towards him and run to meet that Batman was beneath a destroyed mountain of nano robots at the bottom of the sewer.

And then climbing up a mountain of debris and rubble coming he pulled him toward the kneeling ground hugging with gallows the bat man he looked desperately holding his arms.

And seeing his bones with blue eyes and nothing else he saw and hugged his head leaning against his kneeling neck on the floor with an panting Batman.

Oh, my God thank you. Whispered in his ear.

Are you all right? " I said with great joy

What the time are you doing? " Growled the bat man.

I can see if everything's okay. " Said Superman.

" Not in front of others. " Rosnou.

And again he was in the middle of a

See if you're okay. "He said looking into hisbody.

And he used x-ray vision and for his heartbreak stared at his omega batman gland pushed the man's steel enraged and away then he got up

He was pushed away by a staggering Batman and who got up and walked away walking in the opposite direction leaving Superman kneeling in the middle of the street. Passing through all the members of the justice league.

And following using his utility belt the sign of the plane that arrived seconds later climbing up a rope and moving away from Metropolises.

But an immense bang inexplicably emerged burst pipes arose around were apokolips...

A bang was heard a bazooka several shots were fired after the fastest living man ran dodging the shots and forming a whirlwind around him and thus the shots hit building.

And there were more buildings thresming several statues around him made by Toy-Man who came across dividing and leveling the floor with a jackhammer.

And making the fastest man alive run and jumping and with super speed he disfers several punches and dismantled several robots and machine guns falling several pieces

The wonder woman ran and flinged her rope toward the leopard woman rising into the air and throwing her attached to a pillar, but the leopard woman had let loose and jumped towards her.

Luthor with his armor ran and jumped into a high heel a well-calculated jump, and flew using kryptonite energy attached to Metallo.

He looked around an immense crater which seemed to union several super villains and so Metallo was overtaking the man of steel using kryptonite he had fallen into agony on the ground.

And he was dragging himself as he tried to avoid kicks and punches, but when he raised him holding him around his neck he wearing a pointedwas.

And then throwing a gas bomb was thrown amid kicks punches and a Metallo falling to the ground he jumped and amid smoke...

Batman jumped took a jump kicked Luthor's legs ran through the fight took a deadly leap and pushed while using a control of his belt by turning off the rocket from his left foot.

And then pulling out of his right foot and dragged playing in the distance and so saw the scarecrow on top of Green Lantern and propelling himself behind him jumped into the scarecrow' scarecrow.

And soon he poked his back was when he turned around and with a powerful punch knocked him out and so he returned to Metallo and threw him away while tearing out kryptonite and putting it in one of his pocket compartments and Metallo.

And plucking in the process his kryptonite heart he looked around him and jumped threw a batarangue and propelled his body punching the woman-leopardo.

And then tying on a pole with a punch to his head and thus watching the man of steel get up all gathered once again...

He smiled towards him and approached where he squeezed his mintothe and so flew toward battle...

The two were close and soon would become friends their eyes always against each other, but neverthenext often glimpsed man's looks ofhis direction looks that always disappeared and always conversations thatnever ended...

While several super villains delivered an attack together in Metropolises he saw Superman fighting with Kalibak and his wonder woman turn struggling with granny kindness whipping superwoman and above in the clouds...

He looked toward his opponent on that rainy day he ran through a darkseid ravine had released a horde of parademonios and warriors from Apokolips.

And with that emerged an immense crater and pipes of explosions around and an immense opening meters ahead, of blast pipes he had run through several small banquers slipping through ravines;

And throwing a somersault a punch to the parademonio in front of him, and then a somersault and the next parademonio a kick, which by the way came many in front of him surrounding and he punching and kicking, while knocking others down his back.

Another falling in front of him he ran through a narrow, dark alley on a small hill and ravine where he hid, the backrests of a gorge, jumped with the impact of anexplosion.

And in seconds before falling towards him and a power pipe dispersing his back he got a boost and jumped on top of Darkseid kicking and pushing to the chão with the powerof impact.

And with a sufficient energy and punching he wore protective armor he ran towards the lord of Apokolips he struck a powerful blow to his back of the head and the lord of Apokolips a punch intwist.

And then kicking and jumping his back below the waist that to his happiness he hit the point where he always wanted to hit his crotch making him take it as he didn't give time to jump and run away with the lord of Apokolips on his tail.

He was caught by his holding leg and trying to crush his spine by pressing him and squeezing with hisnewly healed spine, he creaked his teeth and with agony he forged to squirm.

And then picking up a bomb in his five and sticking into Darkseid's mouth, unexpectedly seconds before the stunning explosion he had seconds before releasing his mumbling body and growling.

And when Darkseid released him to cover his mouth full of smokecovering his mouth and fireand smokesher with more explosions when he threw another bomb into his mouth and coming out of his mouth more fire.

And while Parademonios were sucked and then he flew with impact he threw it with a huge bang and jumped through alleys and rubble giving somersaults and the cisu above them there were explosions and several meters ahead.

Impact punches of thunder and screams and a light impact of a lightning shock and an impacting explosion causing a lightning-bumped and narrowly escaping from rubble from a building collapsingat theirown.

And followed by a hurricanewrappedin thunderstorms, from energy waves that reversed with the ferocity of sound waves and residual vibrations from an explosion tube reversing into a black hole sucking parademonios closer together.

A strong wind dispersing while several parademonios were thrown and sucked by various burst pipes that reversed sucking everything aroundthem.

And he hit an impact wall seconds before the punch collapsesor and the omega sanction he wore a smile that sparked Darkseid's fury.

When arriving at a huge circular hoop he saw a crater gliding through a ribanceira of change and through it and several warriors of Apokolips and parademonios and remnants of passers-by.

And everyone who was caught by the residual impacts they hit when it was still a small busy street, were fallen and to pieces and still dismembered.

"Your little worm. "Growled towards him. "I'm going to hunt, you Batman, - Said.

"I'm going to do things with you, which you're goingto beg for death. " Threatened Darkseid.

Meanwhile, Batman squeezing several buttons from his utility belt he triggered a device on his belt by pressing a button seconds before falling into a vertical somersault.

And he jumped and jumped away with a deadly leap to the back and so several portals and blast pipes were released.

And he took a punch from Darkseid dropping blood and getting the impact where his ribs were broken and thrown away before closing...

They reversed and sucked as a sucking implosion reversing everything and so second before Darkseid ran out of control towardshim.

And his eyes released a burst of direct and central omega sanction and before he threw several bombs toward him that detonated in front with a stunning impact.

In millimeters in front of him throwing a burst of stunning energy he ran and ran while Darkseid ran and toward him he flew over and his direction and above falling into a ravine and jumping through several distorted beams and debris aroundhim.

And Darkseid, flew towards him the omega sanction around driving to his encounter he ran and jumped and threw more bombs towards him. Your gadgets andthepumps attached to your batarangues from your belt towards huge floating appliances.

And a circular aureola made of stone with what looked like a bridge a portal and a floating panel that sucked several parademonios a panel around it and triggering a system and socircles.

And when he least expected he saw how a Darkseid bull coming and swerving he saw a bang the emperor of Apokolips bursting with his omega sanction and his fists on the panel.

But the activation code was started sucking everything like an immense black hole and everything was shattered and sucked by the buraco that led to destruction, but picking it up to see the image of an immense explosion that would be part of Apokolips from various parademonios.

Being thrown and himself picking up the bat man by the neck and before, that everything went wrong and he was punched forming an immense crater and at this time he caught darkseid, not atbeing rescued by Superman, who went to fight the sovereign of Apokolips.

And he was thrown like a stray dog, and there formed a crater he realized that his body day and well when he looked around and were pushed back to the hole.

And so a whirlwind sucked all his allies and so Dtherkseid caught him when punching Superman, he was raised by his neck choking him he smiled amid asphyxiated he moaned moments of being sucked by the machines.

That carried him and thus a shrill sound and an immense impact of a blur of red and blue rang Darkseid and pushing towards the vortex and while he let Batman loose toward the black buracão and thus falling and falling closer and closer to the black hole...

Seconds before entering an immense jam he saw the clouds and the crater that was getting closer and closer and sucked he saw himself toward the portal while second before the entrance he was caught by Superman.

And he jumped away almost undeceased he writhed away to be caught by Superman and falling into unconsciousness.

And he woke up hours later when he realized he was again in the beam tower being veiled by both territorial heroes.

\- Hi... - He said watching the man of steel approach.

Lying in bed without having a vanishing point or where to escape.

\- Hi... - Bruce said.

Are you all right? - asked Superman

Define well. - Batman said

How do you feel? " Asked Superman.

"I feel pain. "He said in response.

I see that. He said. " Would you like to keep asking for death? asked the man of steel with bitterness.

No, I'm in one piece now. "He said watching the man get up and pay for a blanket and so he covered him.

Then why? "He asked at the time by putting a chair in front.

"I'm ready to die. " He told his friend and taking off his mask he approached the man and gave a little chaste kiss on his cheek and thus putting her back

\- But I'm not ready to lose you. " I said. "Not so soon leaving me in this world alone without you. "He said holding on his shoulders.

Clarck, I'm going to die one day.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou Diana entering angrily.

\- Well, there are thousands of ways and conserve life and suspend aging. "J'onnsaid. - And one of them is not to face a god.

I'm mortal. " Bruce said. " And until the second order I will continue like this. " Bruce said.

Not if we can stop it. " J'onnsaid.

\- I don't think that would be the natural law of life.

No, if I don't allow it. "She said on time with her red eyes.

\- Just because you say you're the fucking human you should die at any time. " I said at the time Clarck.

And that the man who faces me every time I am controlled and or being in fury and several other times. " I said.

\- It's the natural course, isn't it? " Questioned Bruce.

\- You're a long way from just letting go of the natural course of life. " J'onnsaid.

– Especially when we see gods and monsters walking in this world. " J'onnsaid.

Clarck, Di... - And he measured the words. – J'onn...

"You have to understand. " Brucesaid.

One day it's going to be my time. " I said.

\- No... - It was a growl of Superman.

" I... He tried to speak.

No, no, no, no, no, no - Rosnava J'onn.

"Wehave nothing.

\- And nothing to fucking understand.

"I thought you said you wanted me to treat you equally that we look alike. " J'onnsaid.

\- The world needs the Superman, not Batman.

"The world needs gods to protect them. " Bruce said.

\- Fuck the world. – Rosinu Superman pulling the bat man's face towards him at that time, seeing his face amazed by the words of the man of steel.

\- You and everyone keep saying this, like it's the absolute truth, like I don't have a choice, or like the only thing I should do and give up my happiness to protect the fucking world. "Growled towards him.

\- I don't show unhealthyness and I'm not celibate. "J'onnsaid. - I doubt they will be equal.

" That I must face to everyone without my allies without my friends alone without their company. "She said angrily Diana.

Clarck, Diana J'onn,please, you have to understand.

\- I spent years alone. "J'onnsaid. - I couldn't start doing anything or looking for someone to say that it's going to be taken away from me.

"NO... - Interrupting and began to scream. And you will hear me to the end, and nothing to contradict me.

"And she said. "This fucking universe the damn universe needs you too. "Diana said.

As far as we do. " Clarck said

None of us. " J'onnsaid.

You won't be free of us. " J'onnsaid.

And don't even think about running away. Diana growled.

"Nothing will take us away from you. " J'onnsaid.

\- This universe doesn't need a human to protect him. " I said. "This universe needs gods. "I was trying to Bruce.

Shut up. " Rosnou. "Don't ever say that again. " He spat every word on his face punctuating every word.

" I said. – The universe in which people around me see me as a savior, chaste and celibate without another will that would be only and uniquely directed to the rescue of the universe. "Growled towards him.

"And this fucking universe has been saved more times by you than for me. "Diana said.

\- And I've seen myself without a partner and no family, without my people. - Rosnava J'onn.

And all three were too close.

\- And I'm not going to do it again and you're not going to do it anymore. Rosnou. –

And you're never going to repeat that story again. " He said.

" If I commit this idiocy once again I will kidnap you and arrest you in my fortress for the rest of your life. "Growled towards him.

\- Or I can arrest you on my island stand on the protection of the Queen of the Amazons.

\- Or send you to get stuck here in the tower. " J'onnsaid. – Or on a distant planet. - Contested the Martian.

Oh, fuck. " Rosnou Bruce. " You wouldn't dare. "I said trying to get up.

"You can't. "He tried to leave.

I dare. " Growled kryptonian.

And being pushed back to bed with strength from his hands and holding and being surprised by the lack of muscle gallows.

"I will always be alert. "Said the Martian.

– People like you have no choice in this matter. Diana's red-eyed growl.

\- People have hope in you I have faith in you - Diana said by closing Batman's mouth.

"I believe I need you more and how you think your children would react with your death. " I said at the time Kal.

They can handle it. " He said trying to let go.

No, no one can handle it. "Retorted Diana.

\- Shut up stop talking nonsense. " Clarck said

"The world may need me, but I need you. " Diana said.

But we need you. " J'onnsaid.

\- And the only one I need that and more than a brother and next to me, we're one. " He said. " I... We need you. " Said Superman.

" I am not a robot much less chaste and celibate. " I said.

"I can't go on alone. "Growled towards him.

\- And none of us accept that decision of yours. "Diana said.

"I can't relate the world to you with the will to kill yourself to bring peace to the world and I, ourselves alone. " Diana was screaming.

" In shit... And in this fucking world. " Said Superman. -

I'm on edge. " Diana said.

"I don't kill Luthor, even though I know that possibly he was the cause of this invasion. " Said Superman.

\- And even though I don't have evidence against him because I don't want you to see me with a bloodthirsty killer. " J'onnsaid.

"I know what you think about death and murder. " Diana said.

"I ask you to think of me at least that I have feelings and I will not lose you, even if it is old age. "Diana said.

\- I'm not going to be young forever one day I'm going to retire from the hood, but you're going to keep in this fight for all eternity, since you and Kryptonian, and you're a goddess... - You said trying to let go. And you're an alien a Martian.

\- We refuse to accept that. - J'onnroared.

"Start dealing with the reality that sustains you, you are immortal, the fucking gods, I am a human, none of this will change. – Growled towards him receiving a growl.

\- I'm not going to deal with fucking reality, not even close to being a god and you're a mere mortal. " Diana said.

\- Reality changes as time goes by. "J'onnsaid. - It may take a while, but you will live forever by our side. - J'onn said.

\- It's past time for you to just avoid me, reject me. " Said Superman.

"I cost to say that you can avoid me I'm tired of it," Diana said.

"I cost you to put this together and cost you to listen to coce ask me to prove my love. - Said J'onn.

\- And I cost to see reality. " Said Superman.

"And I stayed with Diana, we are together with J'onn. - Diana said.

"And I'm not with Lois,and we've been together for fifteen years and I haven't forgotten you until today.

"I split up to be with you. " Said Kal.

\- I don't want to hear it, stop jumping on me, stop begging for something you don't goto.

I love you. " I said at the time Diana.

We love you. Diana growled.

\- I'm not staying with you Clarck. "He said turning his face.

\- We're never going to give up. " J'onnsaid.

"See you though, don't come back with that litany.

"I told you not to pressure me. " Rosnou Bruce.

\- Go away, Superman, Diana and J'onn. - And first of all nothing turned their backs on them.

\- Being able to be, but you already know I broke up with Lois for you, but I did. - Rosnou Kal.

I want you. "J'onnsaid. - I am always at your side.

"Now you and forever," J'onnsaid.

"You're ours, but you won't be free of us.

"I want you Bruce, I want to conquer you, I want to fuck your ass tight. And I'll be the first and only to claim you, fuck your ass, and take you like mine. " I said.

And each pushed him toward the bed and kissed, first Diana she caught him took it with possessivity and violence without asking permission and sucking from the sky of his mouth and kissing him and sucking her lips.

And he struggled and it was a struggle of tongue and dominance and to which he lost, almost without air he thought he would faint he tried to loosen his lips were so good and when he began to lose folego imagining that mouth elsewhere...

And when he was taken from Diana's lips by J'onn sucked and kissing licking his lips willingly inside and shaving his teeth while Diana sucked him.

And then plucking his blouse and sucking his neck right next to Superman and while he climbed up and took it from J'onn's lips and sucking it with will and fury.

Diana growled starting to grope him. "I can't allow other women to have you in bed, but this and mine. " I said.

And he thought he would faint on Superman's lips when he thought that sinful mouth and each of them J'onn sucking his left nipple and Diana the right nipple each of which licks and sucking sucking on her aureolas...

And he was sucked bit and licked he sucking willingly

And J'onn sucking everyone on top of him at once and each of them passing his hands under the blankets and pulling his pajamas and squeezing his penis by massaging him getting a moaning starting to pump slowly and pressing and pulling the perineum willingly and pumping him with more and more speed.

\- I'm not going to wait for you to recover and I'm going to take you, like mine. - Said Superman

Ours. – Diana growled with hands pressing her nipples and Superman coming down her belly and sucking her navel.

And he said tearing his oxygen out of his mouth and kissing him, his lips per second while dropping his penis and covering again.

\- But don't think you can run away from me, Bruce. " Said Superman.

"I've had enough of your apologies and being evasive and not accepting my attacks. "J'onnsaid. - We will hold on.

"If you want we can keep this a secret to the world, until you're safe enough to let our relationship be moreexplicit.

\- And open, even if I just want you for me, so I fuck you, we're going to take you.

I'm going to fuck you. " Said Kal getting up and heading to the end of the bed Diana holding her arms, and Kal opening her mouth and putting his two limbs extending out of the long and bulbous mouth, he glued out...

And he lifted his covers and put to the top opened his legs and lowered his pajamas and underwear and tore off playing in some corner and spoke.

\- I'm going to give you a sample of my ability to give pleasure. " J'onnsaid.

"I also know that you have no strength to avoid or defend yourself. " J'onnsaid.

And he sucked and bit his nipples Superman sucking his penis willingly his tentacles by entering his hole had tentacles around his penis and J'onn swallowed his nipples...

" It's going to get easier, making my expertise easier. " Diana said.

"And nothing will stop me from eat you in this bed, I will teach you how and have a man between your legs, Bruce. " Said Superman.

"I know J'onn can patch you perfectly so you won't have any problems... "Diana said.

I won't allow it. – Trying to untangle and rummage in the writhing bed being kept in bed by the strong hands of Diana J'onn and Superman and their legs separated by the man of steel.

\- And know that I'm going to get you wherever you are, and I'm going to chase you wherever You are, I'm going to court. " I said. Superman, superman.

None of us. " J'onnsaid.

\- Don't do that, Clarck, I don't want to... - Diana. " Groaned.

And he was trying to tell him to have his legs further away.

\- Diana, J'onn. - Begged please. - Moan he.

And he didn't know he wanted it or not he was being seduced sucked by bordering on orgasm he was starting to get fucked licked and sucked.

"I will penetrate you, Bruce, you don't have to stay that way. - And Superman. said stroking his little things.

"I'm going to suck your dick and eat your ass with my mouth. " said Superman.

Or not... No... No... Don't do this, Clarck. "Trying to squirm and scream.

\- No one is here, there is no point in asking for a chill, - Said J'onn.

"We're the only ones in the tower. "And Diana said.

And he had his legs separated those two adjacent and long limbs always sticking inside his lubricated esentering and starting to hit in and out of him reaching a point even writhing and even moaning screaming and squeering amid the attacks and Diana tying her right arm at the head of the bed sucking and licking her nipple and J'onn following in the middle of tying the other arm and sucking the other nipple.

And she stood on top of her mouth and he even moaned and resfoging swallowing and moaning biting without control her pussy.

And J'onn started sucking his penis with will and speed.

Beginning to penetrate his entrance by passing through his rings of muscles he moaned and writhed and while his finger that joined the two members penetrated him and penetrated him and each joined the first writhing inside him by sticking and pumping in and out.

J'onn amid sucking his penis wrapped his tentacles with the stinger inside the urethra, and writhing another tentacle slowly joining another Superman tentacle inside him pushing and pulling and he was fucked and sucked with beautiful and powerful tentacles fucking him willingly.

Hitting and beating Superman with the tentacles sticking inside him next to J'onn's tentacles, those two cords joining inside him and trapping inside him like stingers.

And each of them pushing and pulsating inside him beating without the ability to yell at Diana's pussy being sucked unintentionally by her mouth...

They gathered in the form of scissors. choking at every blowhe felt he would be eaten he passed inside him like scissors stretching and filling him.

And suckeda breath of air amid the vagina in his mouth, he saw Sustaying away and coming back with what appeared to be lubricant he passed on his fingers and then inserted his finger lubricating slippery wet near the lubricants he did not understand why lubricated.

And he realized that those tentacles swelled inside him and him two with each of them with thick tentacles pulsating and bulbous inside him and going through his walls he was stocking with a finger along those tentacles...

And behind the other four, and it was painful and strange and soon he enjoyed diana's mouth and yet he felt the bed stir and it would be something thicker and longer inside it, and bothered him his penis swallowed and sucked from tip to base.

And he started screaming and moaning had no strength to move beyond his moans he wouldn't scream at J'onn or Superman wouldn't give the taste, but his lips swallowed the i penis he moaned choking and resfoging.

And he felt Diana's enjoyment riding her face and her enjoyment in her mouth.

And sohe's pegwired his hard penis with a thread and a ready iron tip with a pulled the perineum and swallowed starting to suck from a blow job willingly and leaving her swollen with that red thread and each of them sucking it...

And it was to his utter despair he felt increasingly excited, and that damn mouth s and those tentacles so talentedly damn hot and juicy made him gasp and eat Diana's vagina.

And feeling his fingers and tentacles he felt full and to the limit and he felt his penis fucking him, he knew that playing with hisentrance.

Andle felt alternating between his penis and the tentacles joining the penis that were somehow quite long and fucking him willingly.

And entering and he felt away and spitting on his fingers and then he pulled the perineum swallowed his penis sucking from tip to base he wanted to run and wait, but he had no strength he moaned and resfoleged and shouting louder.

I want to hear you scream, Bruce. "Hesaid, he didn't know if it was in his mind and if he really listened and whoever he was.

And between the sucked and moans playing with their testicles.

And he despaired and distresses his hard penis the waves of electricity running through his body and he increasingly losing his control by tapping his fingers at a point where he made him hone and shout at every beat and his hoarse and groaned screams and disjointed lines...

And Diana came out of her face releasing her mouth and her groans and he screamed madly and Diana sucking her penis and each of them took turns sucking and sticking the tentacles with the stinger in her urethra with the fuck of her hole.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... No... No... You're going to hear... of me... – And began to choke and moan his moans trying to keep track.

The thrusts from his fingers the tentacles fucking him with his two secondary peniss inside his mouth that shoved into his hole, and was stocked, inside and outside pushing and pulling and each of them taking turns eating him without ever taking that stinger pressing and poking his prostate...

Please, please... Please... Oh my God. - Groaned - Clarck. And he was screaming. Diana. And he writhed, and in the midst of the sucked of hispenis. - J'onn.

And the stockings of his abused hole, and he moaned and screamed hoarsely in the stockings and sucked.

\- Thei... – Said the Kryptonian beating and beating through his stockings, amid his penis being sucked from end to base and swallowing his entire length.

"I found your prostate. " He said in the midst of every groan every stocking coming in and out hitting from the inside and outside.

\- Here, J'onn. - Said amid the sucked and their collars in the middle of the stooded followed and non-stop. "Eat here.

\- Be prepared when I take you next time and when I swallow your dick again. " He said in the midst of every blowjob.

\- No... - Choking in the middle of the stock. " No... There won't be a next time. " I said.

And gorgolendochoking and resfoging amid his penis being sucked and his anus abusing fucking with his fingers coming in and out he moaned and screamed arching his back amid his whines and entering.

And then sticking out his hard penis his teeth shaving on him sucking his head and squeezing and sucking his balls with cheering his hard penis like stones.

In a particularly loud, shrill scream starting to moan and scream the panels and gadgets went crazy, the machines noises and loud noise and loud beeps amid their cries and groans.

Stocked from his fingers surrounding and passing through each muscular ring and going through his rings when a finger and so shaving his nails on hispenis and hishole abused.

And andle moans and moans and so another now two tentacles and mouth scraping his teeth on his penis that for his astonishment was getting hard and erect.

And sucking and biting his testicles were bitten and sucked and the two secondary penises from Kal's mouth coming into it while J'onn's tentacles came out.

And moving and tapping stocking in sync he felt those smooth and bulbous limbs inside it.

And now he joined him three fingers knocking and stocking and stocking and hitting directly into a bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

Hitting directly on his prostate with fury and practiced manners he had beaten with will and fury with the entrance and exit he beat andbeat.

And reaching without stopping and mercilessly his abused prostate and so he screamed, while connected to cardiac monitors.

And his beats went the heights the crazed beeps and his cries increasingly squirted and hoarse and scandalously and so he felt his testicles hard and swollen and so he didn't notice.

And then he screamed shrillly and enjoyed in Diana's mouth long and strong jets and so he felt his hole stretched he moaned.

And followed by the last stockings before fainting for the last licks on his two penises and the enjoyment within him.

And so Superman pulled his length from inside him and Diana took it out of his mouth and J'onn equally they made him come.

And the three of him cleaning him up, and they climbed his pants out of his pajamas and covered him with his blankets and put back his oxygen mask and kept leaving the infirmary...

And he woke up with pain bothers his hole...

And none of the three heroes were there to see him.

And meanwhile Superman and Wonder Woman were facing another villain and J'onn was to what seemed to monitor the tower.

And he switched put his bat armor and left the hospital wing.

And he went straight to Gotham and he realized to his shame that he was running away from them... for his complete shame.

And he spent a day in Gotham facing the computer fearing having to go through another nightmare that wasn't with his three partners and he went to sleep in the end.

He left and with just a little underwear he went to bed.

... Violently pushing and pushing hitting everything inside stocking with ferocity and agility reaching a point where he made him scream and shout his screams decomted his groans and his lips taken from the vampire's blood regurgitated his teeth grew up lining up.

And with a single bite his even greater scream his eyes turned on the orbitwaves and more waves of pleasure electricity roamed his body the blood was drained and soon one of his arms loose his teeth bulging.

And the monster's pulse and this one forged to swallow his blood, i kind of the deep stockings where they beat their bodies in slapping and strident and ferocious popped movements like hearing howl whispering voices and roaring screams of the beast upon him falling into unconsciousness...

And so he woke up...

And he was sleeping in his office at the table minutes before they knocked on the office door to call the meeting.

And he left just in time for the meeting to start...

And so he talking to several entrepreneurs not mind paying attention to the situation much less decorate their faces or talk directly to each one, but the repertorio.

And what he was at least sending to accompany the music he talked to and looking vague he saw Lucius approaching and so said in the midst of the meeting that it was monotonous and lasted hours...

And he was at the meeting reviewing the latest conversations and topics...

And in the meantime in cadmuslabs.

Superman and Diana would have this image recorded forever

This week from Gotham to Metrophicto new Central City the clown joined the poisonous era and the scarecrow and all aired on a pirate sign on television.

A few days after the heat wave...

Waller stood next to magical historians and experts where she saw ancient scriptures from that World-end vampire sceita.

And she saw an ancient manuscript.

And it was written on it.

He for millennia tried to end his life thousands of different ways and thousands of ways that never worked until themoment.

And this one who began to settle for his state and enjoy his curse and so he could no longer go back he has been acalentou for thousands of years.

And he found thousands of women ones were different from the other among several other men all at different times and none of them came to their feet until many years ago came to fall in love with the most beautiful woman and the most beautiful homens.

And these Jewish twins these were desires and beauty incarnated, but were not well seen in a time of persecution.

And these lived thousands of years together but none of them longed for immortality, but for the next great adventures.

And it was all for freedom something that itself and that's how his first vampire lineage began his first followers and then several other people went their way in search of immortality.

Gradually others joined them and soon grew in gender and number and so the first vampires arose and increasing andgrowing.

And so a large vampiric society that expanded and grew through it saw evil in births and its great growth...

And so in hidden caves of Arabia where his first community appeared he soon created inscriptions and hieroglyphics and symbols where each escrav told him his story of every creation of each embrace of each child.

And that of each one gradually the blood stained their children each looked with bloodthirsty eyes each accumulated ambition each accumulated discord and destruction one city behind another being wiped out and forgotten by God.

And these who abandoned the fallen once the encounter of the first killer the first wreckor the first butcher and the first bloodthirsty and thus gradually the blood ran through their hands and their city.

And soon he created a tomb city millennia followed and millennia of construction and thus gathered all were buried trapped in the underground caves.

And these that carved in stone created as a fortress in the eternal sands and thus free to start over...

Even some separatehand-picked ones he still carried with sigo a trail of blood and death killings and destruction and even the oldest and most benevolent were not good and his curse waseternal.

And Cain can never offer then amid a shard of vampires in England years of shard and decimating those who could never satiate their thirst even accustomed to so many murders their two loved ones.

And these could not be saved burned in front of him this and his newborns forced to flee swearingrevenge, but nothing advanced their cubs were insatiable and their eternal revenge.

But it was all just a passing moment in his eternal life without purpose his long journey in search of feeding an endless thirst an eternal love for power and so he returned to hisland.

And that's where he prepared for thousands of years his kingdom building an empire where he controlled a legion of living dead.

And being blood suckers where the dark beings would be in their control, he loves men and women nothing more than an illusion of control and power.

Years passed and he pilgrimd where they heard of a bloodthirsty Count Dracula and victims perfect for transformation and his new generation the future that waited so long and moved to Transylvania.

And that's where he took his hordes and spread his descendants and so years passed and his general who walked by day still was not what he was looking for.

And this was not the future that still awaited his weaknesses not the future of his legacy but still powerful...

With this accumulating riches accumulating prosperity accumulating power and wisdom in order to populate the world with the children of their future and with great riches...

And so becoming a renowned status and money entrepreneur who were accumulated over millennia changing inheritance name and so in Saudi Arabia he built an exportcompany.

And the import and oil company where there were thousands of laboratories and finally his heart no longer knew what love was just control lingand.

And submission and so beings of darkness to his control, but Dracula was considered an equal not a perfect offspring nothing more than a soldier...

And with Count Dracula he also accumulated wealth power and wisdom becoming his right arm and his manager and partner and over the years growing and invigorating partners where allied power and prosperity have changed over the years. ...

Getting used to and going with pleasure to your eternal and unfinished business.

Many years and was passed current year and present of the city after in Gotham City they heard of the local legend the famous Batman.

And they also believed in the perfect candidate of their future legacy, the one who had shown the future of the dark underworld the true power of dark power in a world of rivers of blood...

Gradually each accumulated information his obsession grew and grew each of them sought a way to attract the dark knight even if by the facts each investigated discover his true face and identity was crucial...

At the very moment in the time where everything changed in the future that never came to exist...

And Bruce was in his mansion lying in bed.

At that crucial moment where magic no longer existed at that moment in time, at the moment of truth in that look where bloodpoured.

And there were crowded people and bodies piled up vultures flew over the skies and crows in bat trees flew around what would be a huge black shadow on fire.

And it was a dark, dark face looking red as blood scary and dark vision saw an immense twisted black tree where an immense mouth a black hole in its center and there in the middle like that his body.

And everything was an immense flame whose string of truth cut into pieces around his body at that moment of time where everything changed where the vision of truth the last to be killed.

And it was the last to be overcome inthe arms of thefallen aco man next to him, a cry from his lips a cry of a destroyed soul...

And he woke up resonant and moaning his nightmares were horrible, from that moment he was initiated at the sacrifice ceremony he had nightmares about the death of Kal and Diana and J'onn.

Gotham City present before the moment of truth...

Those flashbacks where he remembered how he ended up at that moment trapped in the ceremony...

And he remembers it like it was yesterday, he just wanted someone to comfort, but his pride was greater than him...

And he couldn't...

And he remembered Diana and Kal his words... J'onn.

And he felt excited being caught the force, but he wouldn't accept those emotions...

And he remembered these scenes from these moments before his kidnapping.

It took weeks to bite weeks of preparation were crucial moments where he ambushedhim.

And running through winding streets in a dark pitch and covered in garbage and small rats eyes from the shadows saw them in ghostly screams.

And it was a legion of vampires running with the four limbs jumping trash cans and jumping between alleys innumeral angles of their distorted limbs like red-eyed claws and blood dripping from their mouths.

He soon fought in his sleep the vampire upon him biting his neck and sucking hisblood, but woke up several hours later only wearing a silky white robe he looked in various directions.

And now lying on a bed of a red-colored room and looked around him the windows were a red light the vampire on top of him pressing his body and riding on it moaning in his ear.

And his red eyes without gallows to react he looked in his direction as that hypnotized and gallows to look toward his hands by grabbing his chin and kissing his forehead covered in red-liped blood.

And being peppered with a crimson red as if his breathing united from a folego resfoging, he soon looked at the vaulted ceiling and saw his back everything was hungry and the darkness swallowed him he felt hungry and distressed.

You're going to be mine, you're going to be the greatest of them all.

Andle looked into her eyes tried to denyit, but the forçsupendedthem.

And that's when he woke up again.

And it was where he was attached to an altar and several vampires around him he found himself trapped naked in an altar around vampires.

And they were crouching while the vampire drank his blood and a tree as if it were an immense black hole floating between waves of black flames wrapped in his body torpor waves covering his limbs emerged.

And the black waves seemed his serpent body appeared winding his body his eyes were red and bright the light disappeared only the darkness and he saw himself between an endless abyss.

And this abyss that swallowed him he floated wrapped in a serpent and an immense mouth that arose from a tree that rose and its twisted branches around him.

And monsters arose were swallowed inside him who took it and thirst and hunger consumed him and darkness emerging with the unconsciousness that engulfed him...

And so around the rivers of blood arose and swallowed like an immense crater that rose like distorted branches and swallowed the sun and headed to thesky.

And they were a cloud of huge bats and gargoyles vampires and demons that followed their ways of destruction and flames that engulfed the skies and towers of destroyed and blackened cities and buildings.

Several days or weeks he did not know floated curled by darkness black waves that consumed his body in the air wrapped inshadows.

And there was blood that roamed his body hunger distresspain and suffering he was still wearing a tunic black robes equal to vampire wings and bat hood...

And he saw himself from a dark robe covering his body as dark silk didn't know for sure he just had a vampire who when he woke up he drank his blood stuck and stuck in bed did not know how long withoutgoing to talk.

And with no strength to stand up or say and when he woke up again he was not in bed he did not know where he was trapped between shackles on a black altar at the top sealed between currents he saw himself crucified...

And high and black waves come out of his mouth and eyes and saw himself levitating to the top and the darkness arose from the inside out and then climbed like a gust to the sky covering a huge crater a blackhole.

And these that arose gargoyles and bats that flew atop a smoky cloud and appeared in the dark sky of rivers of blood of fallen people around...

There were vampires arose from dark shadows that formed came a whirlwind of darkness that as dark flames he had no hungry forces a starvation without scales he heard a beat his eyes did not open pain throughout his body...

There was pain everywhere he heard screams and more shouts his groans and laments and right into the middle of a door broken down on his right he firstsaw.

And he looked at the steel man running toward him he plucked the chains from his wrist he caught him in his arms.

And at that time his heart stopped him turned his face and the welcome darkness swallowed him heard screams and laments heard someone calling him unwilling to lookr.

And unwilling to speak he did not see did not feel he did not speak and had no strength to answer he cried and shouted if well that he did not know if he shouted

Like a wave of blood coming like a waterfall that projected into the cisu the darkness as an abyss swallowed the sun and the shadows lengthened and projected theturn.

And it was like claws trying to cut their back and gargoyles flew out hollow from the trees like a wave of darkness that protruded out of the mouth of darkness and the sun disappeared and was swallowed by rivers of blood that poured...

Hunger arose at that very moment at that very moment without control saw himself in Superman's arms and he opened red eyes like blood.

And seeing around him several monsters struggled with the justice league scattered rays lights that blinded their back waves of energy growling creatures everywhere...

And the greatest of all vampires he looked around him as he saw his associates fighting lightning and saw the man's heat vision of steel incinerating thecreatures.

And his son, red hood and Dick several others a destroyed crypt and red sun rays the cisu was not sky was a color ofred blood...

And all fighting the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son who no longer remembered heremembered.

And I didn't know the por that loved him he looked toward the man fromthe one who tried to fight with one hand while holdinghim protectively...

And with his neck stretched he had protecting his head around his neck he saw the hunger he trying to hold on amid the kryptonian fight flying toward the exit to thecave.

And he saw the man of steel holding on to talk something he didn't understand by lifting trembledly with spasms his arm to handtowardhis shoulder...

And up toward his neck he said something toward him that didn't understand he said something he didn't know what and at the time and touched his head on the curve of his neck felt a cuddle on hishead.

And andle felt hungry he moaned in pain and opened his lips choking and how much he couldn't stand it anymore how much his heart would stop once again he saw the Superman throw him away from battle...

And he saw someone was the doctor midnight beside him he raisedhis arms pulled the man's neck from the andthe gallows arose he touched his head on his neck and bit his claws arising from his nails...

And his teeth increased someone shoutedthroughhis heads towards him severalscattered screams he saw that someone tried to pull him, and he felt more and hungrier he wouldn't let them take off his meal so he

He pushed whoever he was and continued to suckhis teeth stuck in the man's neck fromsucking his blood drinking and satiating the thirst he heard more felt at ease of killing he heard a strangled scream.

And then pushed thrown awkwardly somewhere he didn't look didn't realize he didn't care just the hunger was important as getting up stronger he saw the man from thesus...


	41. Chapter 41

35

That he kept leaving he felt he heard someone scream just above, but seemed to overflow like tentacles that rose to the top picking up something picking up his friends choking cold sweat trickled out of hisbody.

And he moaned wrapped in something trapped and gosmenta that tricked from his body and soon looked up the black goo skirt of his body with tentacles was held by the powers of each of them, but in fact did not know if it was real or fantasy.

And he now thought his mind playing with him at a timeisthe critical seizure of his body andcardiac arrest.

And at that moment his body trembling the cold sweat coming out of each pore the liquid gosmento that went up through his trachea and trickled out of his mouth.

As if they held each of the occupants up as they ran into the room while the liquid sticks and spec and then the ghost avengerapproached.

And being followed by the Mars hunter he was by his side as a spirals slime the dark slime disappeared and when less expected a hunger a famine arose was intense and devastating.

He couldn't swallow anything just felt hungry and at that time his heart stopped and that's when he felt the white light toward him and thus being reglued to the bed and someone stirring in hisbody.

And he felt someone with a defibrillator on his chest his heart stopped and sometimes trying to revive him until he got via tears from his friends around...

While the last remnants of the slime were regurgitated when a green hand was on his left shoulder beside the thirst arose and when he lifted the shoulders of a lastspasm.

And he lengthened his prey, but only for brief moments until he fainted feeling he saw with brief seconds before fainting from exhaustion.

And he saw a bang and the door entering a huge vampire and with a feline agility jumped on the Martian's neck.

And then he bit him for a brief few seconds didn't suck blood, he didn't take what everyone thought, but seconds before he was incinerated by Constantine...

Andand not when the nurse and the doctor now very shaken continued to give the procedures to the patient in bed.

Gradually withering as a thousand years of his alien life waves of energy slopched from his body toward hismouth.

And it was like a wind making his arms stronger and satiated, holding those of the alien their elongated tusks went towards the man who bit him, but he incinerated and disappeared...

Heart rate stabilized and around the smoke until with a pull was grabbed by the strong hands of the Martian's neck he is notçor.

And he couldn't resist he had disappeared and so there was only one steamy corpse while his friends were there,

And while the patient himself felt hungry and choking the hunter who once withered and his energy was sucked now back while the Martian himself seemed to moan a pleasant moan, it was not much less fearful pain.

And now he felt eager and vomitand starvation that vampire who should have died with the rest...

He felt like eating, but he knew it wasn't just any hunger if he wasn't sated by normal food.

It was pleasure, a pleasure released by his prey... pain did not exist she was replaced by pleasure a feeling of euphoria and satiety his full physical form he looked like he was about to die were arms that held him.

Away from bed in a corner of the room were blue from a red cape the black goo evaporated in front of him he breathed through his nose and saw everyone's expression at thattime.

And in his distrust and apprehension direction, the arms of the steel man wrapped in his chest that returned to regularly knocking his head against his chest.

J'onn J'onns held his neck where there were marks of incisors that trickled a red liquid his blood and speco seemed to feel euphoric he did not feel pain his fast-paced and discommisedbeats.

And being trimmed by the Ghost Avenger who watched with great curiosity towards him and it was at this time that the ghost avenger said.

He's stabilizing. "He said when he watched the unconscious man.

What the hell was that? " Asked Luthor by declaring aloud what everyone thought or asked

\- A vampire who just ran away from his cell. " Said Superman incinerating to another fugitive with his sight of heat, looking at everyone around him.

Along the corridors both Luthor and Mars Hunter ran and incinerated some escaped prisoners and thus heard roars and winches

" Give pleasure in exchange for your life. - He completed a voice in his mind as if he detached himself from his body. "They will see pleasure before death.

\- A vampire who fled C Admus's cell.

You don't have to stand guard. " Said kryptonian. " If something happens we warn. " I said.

But this time it was seconds after the previous attack.

But this time it was what twenty minutes without blinking, and they were prepared to mobilize him and take him back to his fourth communicators in the process of calling J'onn...

And Bruce woke up sweating, he got up with a terrifying scream...

They were one of his countless nightmares after a cold night of weary and dormant patrol.

And looking around was his mansion room...

And looking at the clock saw it was 3:00 in the morning...

And they were one of his nightmares, which part were real and others he could not distinguish.

And so he got out of bed and took his robe and left the room it was a cold night...

And so it went towards the cave passing through the mansion...

And I heard a windy noise when you gave it to you it was Kal...

And Diana... and finally J'onn.

What are you doing here? " He asked...

And he heard a scum... - I'm worried. " I said.

\- I heard your heartbeat.

Spying on me? "He asked angry and suspiciously.

No, no, no, no, no, no " J'onnsaid.

"His mind was very chaotic and conflicted. " J'onnsaid.

And moments later he was hugged forthree links and the cold was cherished by warm bodies...

You're cold. "Diana said.

Let us warm you up. " Concluded Kal.

Nightmare, bad. "J'onnsaid. - Let us make you forget.

And he tried to walk away, but the trems didn't allow them.

And he had chills, trembling convulsively.

And he was caught by his arms and taken back to his room climbing the mansion...

And they laid him down moments after him he was naked, his legs estranged, and Kal lowering his head toward his hole, and lying him on his back and Dianahead..

And both J'onn and Diana preparing him, and so going through his tight muscle rings while his penis filled diana's wet cave, and narrow in comparison.

And then by the outstanding pain and the feeling of being filled the discomfort by J'onn and united the feeling of fullness of the pleasure of penetratingDiana.

And be filled by a penis at the same as him filling it with his penis surrounding the heat of his narrow vagina, s uperman'sownpenis.

And this one who went through every muscular ring and J'onn sucking him.

And as if it had no end, both while he penetrated Diana, an incredible sense of fullness her wet and juicyvagina.

And his penis being squeezing his hard penis and Superman penetrated he seemed endless and J'onn sucking and swallowing his penis...

And going down to the tight bottom, atis that both sacolendo and reaching his prostate with each blow, both screaming and Diana moaning her penis reaching her G point.

And the equal parts in screams and so he moaned feeling euphoric complete and warm the fire the lava and the feeling of fullness the fire that was strapped within him the pores his moving body and thus the warmth that passed through his body.

J'onn was eating it as if he had never stopped knowing where he should eat he knew where he should invest and how to suck his penis.

\- Like you and good... Her penis and wonderful inside me... – Whispered Diana in Greek, while passing through her walls, feeling her penis inside her warmvagina.

And the words spoken in Martian he felt adored those gods who should be around the world were there for him and with him worried about satisfying his desires worshipping revering his body.

And she was wet and squeezing her penis, squeezing, her narrow and wet canal and her penis hard and long and thick and how much Clarck honed and moaned feeling being squeezed by her walls her tight and virgin anus...

"Like you and tight, a true virgin... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

"It's like I haven't fucked before. " Said Superman.

And he seriously thought he didn't look so tight, no more with everything they did to him, but he kept these thoughts with him deep for none of them to know...

\- I can feel inside me, a wonderful penis... – Whispered Diana while beating her testicles in her opening and while Bruce felt Superman sticking and sticking and so hitting her testicles in herass.

And while J'onn was sucking by sticking his tentacles around his penis and Superman penetrating him completely and he felt sticking his penis inside Diana his hair squeaking his entrance and the hairs of Superman while Clark penetrated him altogether and J'onn sucked him.

He was maneuvered believing that possibly each of them thought he had no strength to even invest in a sexual act of train fuck.

He felt his constant moaning and the pantydes and Superman moan of the Martian wonder woman and that of his own gasping when he felt pulling his body by superman's hands.

And he felt the positioning and so he felt being pulled at the same time as Superman pulled his penis from inside his anus, and Diana's vagina pounding and beating, so just his head and pulling his own from inside Diana and J'onn sucking his penis...

And began the movement comes out and enters a moving train and so with a stocking he came in and pushing when pushed toward Diana's vagina he began togasp.

And then moaning and cacophony of groans and panting sounds and moaning and so he and starting the constant goes and comes rhythmic and thus pushing and pulling toward the inand out.

And coming with the powerful push and with more and more will the speed increasing more and more the attacks going and going and going.

And he felt fulfilled always desired he knew it was the cause of the states of the two heroes, he knew that when they watched him, and they were alreadyhardened.

And Diana was always wet when they started their busy J'onn sex sessions sucking around her tentacles around her penis.

The feeling of discomfort from Clarck's penis his penis was always present, he knew how to say that whenever it was penetrating into it hurt at first, but then it was good.

And going through her skin-slapping muscle rings, her own penis comes in and out hits and comes back reaching a point where diana made her scream and moan, all a movement against each other.

And it was skin against skin, body beats against body, groping, feeling the penis penetrate the wet and tight vagina that his penis.

And coming in and out of it and he inside the Amazon the Martian's lips around his penis.

And reaching a point where diana made moaning and screaming and resfolegate massaging her clitoris and so tightening it while he invested inside her narrow, sinful wetvagina.

And when J'onn sucked him and followed his screams and he moaned and strayed into constant movements of come and forth, and holding and while the Wonder Woman.

And the Martian began moaning and vibrating around his penis and while the bat man sucked and licks his beaks his breasts fed up and bulky and massaging.

And feeling her slender hips and while the wonder woman begins to moan scream and the movement comes and goes.

And pinching with his hands his testicles he moaned and felt the pleasure and tight warmth of Diana's vagina her body the movement comes andgoes.

And with his hands on her breasts swinging from above below rubbing on his chest lowering his head and sucking her breasts and licking sucking and biting.

And he moaned and resined and moaning at each in and out and so he moaned feeling Superman's penis penetrate the mixed pain to pleasure and the pain of penetration the tight heat of Diana's vagina by pressing and tightening her clitoris.

And so opening your walls and passing your penis, tightened the heat of your inner pounding in your uterus with wonderful screams.

And being greeted by kisses and sucked while it was stocked while the bat man was stocked by Superman.

His body being pushed and pulled faster and faster faster jerks and punched and more overwhelming pulls with increasingfury.

And coming with ferocity your moving body and your lips being pulled and taken by each of them and thus sucking the hot and powerful cave.

As if his sensations multiplied a thousand times the heat to euphoria the waves of light that roamed his vision the heat and his pleasure feeling stars inside him and waves of electricity that roamed each pore lights that sprayed his vision.

And so he groaned and feeling waves of electricity the unusual electricity waves sensations of pleasure maddening the frantic beats of theirbodies.

And the chains of lights involving his body and red energy by letting off the lights the pleasure that roamed his body.

Waves of electricity running through hitting directly into a bundle of nerves that made him scream more hoarsely than for each sludge both of his penis inside Diana and his tongue.

And the tentacles around his J'onn penis and how much for Superman's penis that penetratedhim.

And reaching a point where he made him scream pushing skin slaps against his testicles so much his hitting the entrance to the mileed vagina entering his walls his warm and appetizing body his sweaty and wet body.

And Superman's penis that hit directly into his prostate coming in and out of his anus, passing through each tight muscle ring for every stockofboth.

And the moving bodies enter it and exit and the testicles and tentacles inside it and while he himself pounding diana's vagina in a tight wet heat dripping.

It was an incredible sensation, so intense so overwhelming, tãthe powerful, the heat the waves the fury the orgasm the pleasure, the waves of electricity, that roamed every pore.

And for every part of your skin every nerve ending, for every scream and I offer to reskin the moaning without control of your screams.

\- That... - You heard it in Kryptonian.

"Scream for me... - He listened to every cry for every groan every body knock.

"His appetizing body... – Saying among offerings groaned and growled in Kryptonian.

And his balls being sucked and he felt like he was eaten and fucked with will and strength scraping around his penis.

"This and your prostate and where I hit and give pleasure to you.

And J'onn eating his dick and balls at immense speed.

For each skin slap against skin, sweat dripping the musky smell of mating the smell of a goddess of war and a Kryptonian.

"This and your prostate and where I'm beating. " He said. "He shouts at me... - He heard with roars and breathless.

He roared and resined in Kryptonian. –

And you and tight I am your first man who will take your body your soul and is you. " Said among the attacks.

An alien smell was mixed with fury with ferocity the brutal and powerful stockings.

And when Superman came out amid the beats being replaced by J'onn who was as good as the krypton man.

\- Fuck me harder... - Diana said. " So fuck... Fuck Bruce... - Moaned and screamed.

" Fuck with fury... - Pushing with Clarck's rhythmic attacks.

" Let's Kal... Let's Go J'onn – Shouting amid the attacks will and come frantic without mercy.

\- Faster stronger... - Their moans their bodies beating and beating. Your ancient Greek words.

\- That's right, Bruce... - He said in Kryptonian. "Your ass will drink my dick... - It said.

And he came back amid J'onn's beats and growls they took turns amid blows in and out of him...

And for every jerk beat thrust stocked with fury and increasingly speed he pushed held with fury and vigor stocked beating mercilessly pushing reaching his prostate with vigor and speed...

And each of them pushed constant and rhythmic beats in a way that were replaced by tentacles and barbed ends with stingers...

And raging the hands of both heroes, the wonder woman guiding her penis within her tight warmth her narrow vagina and her long and large penis inside and outside and Superman and J'onn.

And holding her hips pushing and holding pushing sinking his nails into his flesh sinking leaving marks on his hips.

\- Please... - Groaned between movements. "Slowly... - Groaned. " Slowly...

No, no, no, no, no, no "They growled." .

Andthey've been onrope. . . among themselves.

\- Today you get comfortable, and we send... – Whispered Diana and being accompanied by J'onn and pulling and guiding her penis inside her tight cunt...

And his hard penis in this damp spot, and the narrow tight heat squeezing his penis and fucking with fury, both sides enter and comes out rhythmic, he cried and cried followed by both Diana and Clarck and J'onn...

And for each of them pulling and pushing, his neck biting and licking, his neck beak and collarbones and breasts taken and claimed, claiming his mouth sucking and biting.

And the war of his appetizing and fleshy lips, sucking, his tongue fighting for dominance, and so clarck and j'onn's penis and beating hitting his ass.

And reaching his prostate and separating his buttocks in the process and so he panted, Diana screamed and each of them screaming, and shouted at every stocking between that particular bundle of nerves.

\- Please... - And panting between your sensations and so...

\- Please... - Begging and begging screaming and being sucked and moaning...

He felt the beat directly in this place in particular the madness, discomfort, warmth, spirit, pleasure, released the madness of sensations spreading and involving his body.

And the glow of sweat the brightness the energy that spread through out every part of their bodies, and their screams, each of them in constant motion of going and going sand and leaves.

And his particular cry groans and breathless, increasingly shrill more hoarse and hallucinating.

Hunger had disappeared replaced by the fury of sensations and at ease the pleasure of pain the mood to the mood to fuck and the pleasure that took his body, smell and sweat spreading through every pore.

He became nothing more than begging, choking between recurling and gasping and moaning, for every push for every thrust in and out moaning andscreaming.

And so he begged becoming a slave of pleasure, waves of electricity traversing every part of his body, as if in fact he only fed on pleasure.

And with him came waves of electricity, waves of light that blinded him from every beat each stock.

Jumping and stirring your body frantic and crazy beats and the sensations of beats directly at every stockof each beat.

For each stockfor each movement comes in and out in and out for each stock inside Diana's vagina and the penis of Clarck and J'onn...

And they were fucking him with fury inside his moving bodies, and the most deep and more powerful stockwork and so he felt the pleasure of the sensations of madness and the movement together of Superman's penis.

\- That... Right... You yell at me. " Scream at us.

– Listening to their groans and so he offered and groaned resolutely and so his lips took the smell of their mating bodies of their bodies in skin-to-skin tapas movements...

\- Fuck my cunt... – Diana's groan ed between the movements of going and going in and out... – Take Me...

Take my cunt hard. " Diana said in ancientGreek.

\- You were born to be eaten by us. " J'onnsaid.

Each of them heard his squeered and disjointed screams

And between the rhythm of sensations and cacophony the movement of entering and leaving in rhythm together of enters and leaves their bodies.

And moving from each of them their moving bodies of their bodies the skin-to-skin slaps.

And his lips being taken and so he cried and moaned and by that time he felt he felt to humand and move.

And his hoarse and disjointed screams and so he felt coming closer and closer, offering and screaming and so on this train of sensations...

\- I'm going to come... - You heard your screams and your groans... - I'm going to come...

\- Me too... - You heard Diana Say... - You and so yummy Bruce... So Great... - Choking. "Your cock and so beautiful, rosy and great. " He said.

And between groans and her tight vagina tightening and squeezing her penis and contracting her testicles being hugged and kissed by demanding lips.

\- I'm going to come inside you, Bruce... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

I'm so. " J'onnsaid.

While it fotes him with speed fury and so a madness of emotions his frantic movements his bodies swinging and beating with fury the stockings directly into his prostate with mercyless vigor without stopping and willingly.

Everyone screamed at the same time, their skin slaps against skin their moving bodies waves of electricity running through their body and so waves ofenergy.

And the energy that was lasvious as if it sucked the energy that existed around him, sucking the energy released by the sexual act of each of the heroes...

He screamed and moaned and so he enjoyed inside Diana he felt his walls tighten feeling Diana's wet interior contract feeling her body tight and feeling her body contract her inner walls inspasms.

And so he moaned and feeling the screaming and movement of each of them and so his cries united and disjointed and at that time feeling Superman's moaning and penis.

Clarck fucked some shallow scans between his tight anus and J'onn and he felt J'onn's penis increase and decrease he modified he could pulsate and contract within him enough to fit two penises inside him.

And so each of them biting his neck in the middle while cuming inside him while Diana bit his neck and Bruce sucked her breasts.

And he climbed up his hill up to his neck and bit him, and so they screamed at the same time when he honed a huge amount of energy the hunger the fury faded he heard the flame sucked the energy of each of them towards him.

They fell into bed resfoging and so he moaned and feeling so much Clarck that he pulled his penis out of his loose hole and J'onn put more of his penis.

And they were unloading being semen inside him and he taking along with Clarck with a tug and a squirt and a wet suction noise and feeling his inside having spasms.

He gasping and moaned and feeling the semen dripping from inside him among his little scratches and so he felt Diana pull her penis out of her equally wet vagina dripping her own semen

And that there was still a thread of semen connected and at that time he saw between each of him hugging and groping his body and kissing his superman lips biting his neck and J'onn too...

And so they stood in this state for several minutes hugging her body and groping her body and letting her loose Diana, feeling fear and tears, and seeing that there were bite marks on his shoulders of arms as fine lines in his bodies, and Kallifted.

And he went toward a towel in the corner of a table and cleaned his vagina where Bruce's semen trickled, while observed by Bruce, Clarck got up and while Bruce turned around and watched the man of steel.

And while he was cared for and cherished by J'onn so he took Diana's cloth and wiped his penis and so he went toward the bed and cleaned Bruce's loose hole and each of them taking turns cleaning his penis.

And cleaning his abdomen and thus removing his semen from inside Bruce and thus feeling the groan of discomfort each of them began to dress.

He looked towards everyone and sat while Bruce was staying the pain and discomfort of his and entrance and with her head on the pillows and while Diana J'onn and Clarck groping her ass.

And passing hands and each of them sat next to him stroking his face and each of them kissed his face and then he felt the euphoria and while Diana groped his hips and Clarck asked...

Did we hurt you? " Asked the man ofsteel.

And in your direction and in your language, genuine concern.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said in their midst.

\- What made your heart so fast? " asked Kal.

Did you get hurt? " I wanted to know Diana.

Was it just a nightmare? - Questioned J'onn.

A nightmare? " Retorted Superman.

And he stood leaning against Kal's chest for several seconds almost a minute when he decided to talk.

I had a nightmare. " I said. "I dreamed of you. " I said.

We're here. "Diana said.

"We didn'tdie.

You want to talk about the dream? " Encouraged the Martian.

And after a while he came out of Superman's chest and went to hug the Martian with his hands in circles movements on Diana's breasts.

\- I dreamt when I was kidnapped. " he said.

And getting worried looks. Do you remember everything? " Asked Kal.

About when you were kidnapped? " I wanted to know Diana.

And what happened? " Questioned J'onn hugging Bruce.

And he touched each of their bodies like he memorized his limbs.

\- Almost everything, I have flashbacks I have recurring nightmares. " Bruce said.

Did I rip your arm out, Kal? " Bruce asked toward the alien.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said after several minutes of silence.

But then? "And he didn't know what to say next.

\- Doctor fate put him back by magic. " I said.

"It's the same as it was before. - I said...

And while they kept kissing the top of his head cuddling him...

"Apparently you're slower, I realized you're slower. " I said.

\- We're not slow. "Diana said.

"Actually, we didn't think you were anything but too bad. " I said.

\- But now... - Tell J'onn

"We thought it would be a great opportunity, our last chance... – Diana said.

\- When I saw you at that altar. - Kalsaid.

"I thought I'd lost you forever. "J'onn said and he said what everyone thought.

\- When you were kidnapped... - Diana said kissing her shoulders.

"I thought the same thing. " He said.

"I despaired. " J'onnsaid.

His eyes narrowed toward both of them.

\- So you were just thinking about one last fuck. - Growled towards the three.

Apparently, they also thought that as possibly I was very bad... - He began to raise his voice and wheezing.

"It would be last fuck, and I wouldn't react. "He said growling towards both of them.

– Your three... You fucking RAPISTs. - Shouted

\- You thought maybe I wouldn't resist a fuck... - Said

"And you should know that next time may not be that easy.

\- We're always ready for a tough fuck. " Said Kal.

"That's what I didn't see next time. " Bruce said.

"I amnotado to have sex.

"Even if they're my friends. " He said. "They're far from my favorites. " I said.

"And I won't make it that easy. "You caught me off guard and at that time now it was the last, and that too and our last conversation and the end of our friendship. "I said withfury.

And then getting up and no matter putting on any clothes, completely forgetting his nudity and fluids dripping from inside him.

And seeing that at that time he had more vitality, fury will and anger toward the three heroes, and so he screamed as he ran toward Superman in particular

And at that time he got up with feline dexterity arched his back and now he pushed Superman toward the door and trapped it on his collar.

And after all andle just took the pants off, and angry and angry screamed toward Superman's wall knocking down several vials.

\- YOUR GREAT SON OF A BITCH... - Growled towards you.

– I'M NOT A FUCK DOLL, WHICH CAN BE FUCKED AT ANY TIME. " He shouted pressing Superman to the wall.

"I'm not a whore. " I said.

"You cannot use me to satisfy your wishes. "He said as his eyes shone and at that time he had anger,fury.

And he was sweaty and feeling a rage cega and without control wanted to hang Superman,kill the son of a bitch.

And he felt an aura letting go of his body, a huge amount of energy that sucked like it was wind from Superman's body.

And a red aura arose as if sucking his energy and so his eyes a sapphire blue glow from his eyes a glow and at that moment he felt Diana's braes and at that time screaming towards her and being pulled by J'onn.

BRUCE... Bruce... CALM DOWN. "The wonder woman was screaming.

And the Martian sending messages and trying to calm that man who looked like an uncontrolled beast

" WE DIDN'T DO IT FOR BAD. " He said trying to pull his arm push him from trying to hang Superman...

You're motherfuckers. " Rosnou.

There were tears in his eyes.

And he was embraced by Diana caught off guard by Kal who seemed happy to take him out of the river and by J'onn.

The edge of hysteria struggling in the hands of the three heroes...

He was stopped pushed by Superman who was taking him and kissing him he was caught off guard being held by Diana and Kal toward bed by J'onn who kissedhim...

Calm down. " Said the Martian trapping Bruce to bed...

There was happiness and fun...

And they covered him with kisses and sucked and Kal withdrew his clothes followed by Diana with great speed and scubbed himself in bed.

We love you. " Dissand the Martian.

And they repeated and repeated vows of love until he calmed down.

And so he got stuck by firm hands to bed for several minutes until he calmed down and was kissed and sucked and hugged with Bruce fungando and being hugged Kal got up picked up the blankets and covered them.

And they slept together waiting for the sun to rise...

And so they left him only when he went for coffee, after all they all had their lives.

And he started investigating one of the newest drugs...

It was gotham's newest drug.

Control was the word to control your cycles and have the greatest journey of the moment a whole world for you...

And he used that drug to raise a soldier, not a murderer.

At Narrows everything went as it always was, less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15 even.

And that junkies weren't guilty, drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended up the drugs did the police work all overdosed...

The Rule was simple without batman without law, no problem.

And there was a reward for his head, someone wanted him dead, and he had several suspects.

And many of them, after all good Batman, was dead Batman.

And he had to ask Dick and Jason for help...

There wereafew races of criminals fleeing when they were shot by more than one Batman...

And in the meantime, in a drug raid...

And there were a lot of cops making an arrest...

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and climbing emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their bytheir stowed and to little wrapped in pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex smokingerotic and thus everything began.

A boy who wore only a t-shirt glued without the rest of his clothes seemedlikethe sticky one secretinghormones.

And his skin emanated heat the t-shirt was torn and his body warm and seemed to be in the heat in heat to be exact looking at the chão as if it were just clouds ofcotton candy...

And there was saliva dripping from his mouth his panting breath he smiled his omega gland was ttheswollen that sangravation as if it was nothing was a boy of a maximum of 16 years a new type of junkie an omega...

And he had a small stature and smooth skin look stunning sweaty of emotion and look beautiful a blond boy and built of angelic aspect, but destroyed by the use of the new drug destroying his mind...

And singing happily about what were three equally drugged boys tied to the bare and equally happy pole did not take anything away from it just lust.

Dick and Jason were worse than the day they started torture, or when they fled their torturers.

But it took a few weeks for both of them to leave without many injuries from a hit by criminals who decided to come together to investigate several criminals who in turn also shot them and in the midst of an ambush with several rifles pointed toward them,

They were caught taken to the lair of any criminal, but Batman had left a flare in his clothes, and at that time amid torture they were rescued by the rest of Batman's squad.

Jumper, Batgil and Batwoman,and Batman himself

And they knocked out each of the guards and criminals who passed them to gotham's new criminal...

And he was a rich guy who ran away from the visa he needed more encouragement, but they didn't find out anymore...

And in this week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by the so-called omega, a misrepresented version of Poison Ivy, an anomaly a drug, a mixture oflaughterand toxins, aphrodisiac of Hera Venenosa, enlarged the maximum potency...

And it was transmitted by the hormonal and artificial gland, the omega power by biting two forms of toxin one to alpha a man and the omega a woman two forms substantially similar, but not the same poison Hera drug, the idiotic and hilarious version of Hera, scarecrow and joker...

And it was the same drugs they experienced in him when he was kidnapped last year before his kidnapping by Ceita...

And those who did not need to be in the heat she induced a heat, a hormonal sio and menstruation, of seven days and was equal to a contagious disease besides causing hallucination was what seemed the perfect union of plants of the poisonous era...

They were similar to aphrodisiacs and the perfect union chemistry among the lunatics of TheRkham, and sexual frenzy, an herb that induced sex, was powerful mixtures of sex hormones, animal mating heat.

It was an anomaly he was an incube and he knew it was the only successful experiment, in fact, but the drugs had a different effect on him when he underwent the experiments.

In his fragmented mind he thought that whoever did this to him realized the effects of drugs served for anything other than brainwashing, and he thought it was tougher, and more athletic, one of the reasons why he was more resistant to sex sessions with both heroes.

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises, inducing the search for drug addicts and happy people willing to fuck...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles.

And his gaze crossed and his gothic-style buildings he saw below his huge buildings and the dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

And he was waiting for Diana to show up that he was on a mission with J'onn and would come together for them to go to the cave to have a little Bruce for them...

And that's when he heard further south amid the dirty ground and those damp alleys and smelly pathways.

\- I know they need money... - I'd say toward the boys. "I also know that you need to help your brothers.

\- My mom can't afford it anymore. " He said. - She's sick and my father abandoned me. " He said the greatest of the boys.

\- Mine's dying and my dad can't get a job he lost an arm in an accident.

\- See that there are other means and the city is not and local for you. " They bent the streets and turned a corner and went against a young woman bordering on the forty before they went away to fall for her.

They push toward several garbage bags and leave her lying in the chão no five seconds to realize that they came through the walls and jumping some buildings in the back.

And the dark knight running to meet him while the two boys ran and each followed the old man in different directions.

This one didn't go well, by his x-ray visa, saw the staggering man a twisted heel and two boys run, but the dark knight, who knew it wasn't Bruce, I think Dick, at his worst moment, I mustsay.

And he ran towards the man this ran toward the docks before he ran he fell directly against container saw him fly over the streets and alley his bags that possibly stole a woman lying in the chão.

And right there at the other end the real Batman was up to the old man and another Batman was up to another kid.

With him then played aside and went against several men in industrial service clothes and jumpsuit the old man hid in the middle of them...

And then with chain screwdrivers and knives saw it land above them landing with their cover to form one for falls before finishing landing.

And the dark knight he knocked down with a pushed two men kicking his ribs and throwing them toward others...

Several of them ran with chains and knives to the dark knight had his arm stuck and with the others pulled the chains and gave a succession ofpunch.

And knocking out two of them kicking their legs and breaking their tibia snares up the hip and pushing toward the container wall...

And he kicked his jaw from an instantly breaking his facial bones below his jaw soon after ran toward another man.

Who immediately tried to punch back by deflecting the blow holding his arm and lowering his body with one of his legs liftinginstantly.

And lekicked him down his leg and breaking his legs two quick kicks followed jumping leaving the man down inthe chão.

And going against a man who ran towards him with chains and with a somersault and a flying pushing and punching towardspulling.

And then knocking down the knife twisting the two-man'sbybreaking his arm and before he met the staggering old Superman listened to the distress call from several of them.

His sensitive ears of breaking various bones he heard the dark knight's scream would punch theman trapped by the collar of his coat the man thoughthim unjust what would happen.

And it was like that trapped and induced pulled Batman holding on to his wrist and pushing the men he looked and spoke holding the bat man.

And watching the container be abandoned and several men fallen in the chãbegging and in the distance the sirens of the police.

\- Kal... - Growl out... - Let me go your asshole they will run away... - Trying to undo

\- Stop, Batman, you're going to get hurt, you see what you're doing you broke the legs of men they're criminals and don't deserve it. " He said.

\- Stop beingthe idiot, they're criminals.

\- yes, I know that, but no one deserves it. "I said decided to look.

\- Not even that Bruce, no one deserved it, you were being controlled, but now, you're not.

You don't understand. "He tried to talk. "They're one of the worst. " He cried.

They fought at that exact momentBatman tried to kick tothree his legs, but the steel man had trapped them between his body

\- They were bringing... - But he stopped worn out when he heard sirens.

He didn't mind hearing sirens or the dark knight growling and squirming and then coming out of several police cars to CommissionerGordon.

And they were pointing a gun toward the two Superman heroes still floating in the air holding the bat man between his strong handsand immobilizing him.

Let me go, Kal. "Growled the dark knight.

Superman. – Rosnou the commissioner pointing a gun toward him next to several other officers getting out of his cars, he lookedintrigued.

And he was more than worried he didn't see that kind of reaction and no one pointing a gun in his direction to stop a beating even though he was a criminal.

\- He was killing the criminals. " I said before i let the bat man go.

\- The middle container and the three on the right and the two on the left. "He said looking towards him.

The cops were static.

" Come on. " He said in a command more of a growl than a simple command, and looking at each of the police.

And looking at his cops making a nod, Superman tried to see the containers inexplicably be lead-linedbefore he could ask several men with pliers.

And they went to the containers and opened a poignant smell of rotten and spoiled meat a warm, sticky, nauseous air, opening the doors.

And this one that creases while some cops and there were several bodies already decomposing...

And he had to distance himself a few feet away so as not to vomit with the smell, but some cops didn't have the same luck and vomited in their shoes...

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. " Said Kal.

And he got involved in trouble he knew the bat would get revenge sooner or later.

And it was at this time that Diana and J'onn were there had comefrom the scene a few steps away beside her and smelling putrid...

And she knew Kal made a bad mistake.

And she looking and knowing that he missed her punched hard at her stomach and thus doubling in pain.

You idiot. - Rosnou.

And he found that tonight would be difficult or even impossible to take the dark knight to bed...

You're an asshole. " Rosnou J'onn mentally.

And if i fooled, he'd be in front of the computer all night, working in the cave.

And they'd be losing one night... Shit found Diana.

Kal went on the same boat as her, in addition to the pain in the stomach, he wouldn't relieve himself... and was getting mental punches from J'onn.

And in none of the ways would he be free of his vengeful boyfriend, if and that he would see him today... Or next week...

And he felt depression and sadness emanating from Bruce...

Diana felt that the case was very important, no more than that she knew this was more than a simple investigation... and according to J'onn there were similar cases near the coast...

The Martian was not only worried about a simple fuck, but what could cause mental suffering to his human.

Batman in turn got in his investigations those, were not simple bodies of illegal immigrants, were one of the experiments of the black lotus, the same organization that kidnapped Bruce Wayne two years ago...

And he remembered some of the experiments again...

And he put his blood in a culture under analysis in the cave...

And everything indicated that that were one of the reasons the ceremony didn't work out, or rather...

And he suspected it really worked and he was something else... And your blood was altered at the cellular level. "And he needed to ask Kal J'onn and Diana. about what you remembered...

Diana too, he didn't have many memories, but he had the impression that the league was in weight.

And he remembered cutting the Martian, and of course he could join, but...

Would it be true that he in his moments of captivity that he architected an attack on Metropolises?

\- Did he attack each of his allies, and killed so many victims...

And they would be...

He groaned between the mask... As... ?

But what would you look like if you knew he killed...?

He was very fragmented he still didn't remember everything, and he seemed to be a potential victim like Bruce Wayne.

And he wearing an oxygen mask taken from his belt he entered the container ignoring the heroes, Jim and the rest of the cops and looked at each of the corpses did not expect any expert...

Those people...? They were innocent made guinea pigs and discarded as garbage when not the organization could not receive the expected results, they were according to their thoughts flawed for Lotus Negra.

And he took from his belt several ampoules, scalpels and minute syringes were enough for him to collect blood and tissue samples and store again on his belt.

He seriously thought that if he wasn't the result expected by the scientists in charge of the experiment he'd be being discarded like those in the container...

Gradually came the experts and coroners while himself observing abnormally limb extra mutations and adjacent parts that should not be born with them.

And so he started lowering the calcas of some corpses if his suspicions were correct would be in his left thigh...

And these would really be the guinea pigs of the black lotus.

And they were missing persons...

And there were all four who investigated...

And among so many other scattered scattered piled up like mutilated animals for slaughter...

Random numbers, were 12, 33, 55, 75... Several numbers and always in the same place. - My... God... - The mark of a black flower...

And he came out staggering from inside the container...

They weren't simple humans, they were the guinea pigs of the Lotus Negra organization...

And he wants to throw up his craving...

And with violence he ran away almost could not remove the mask and falling kneeling and vomiting on the edge of the pier in the harbor supported on the wooden plates, being trimmed by Diana who flew towards him... and J'onn who stroked his back and sent mental messages of comfort.

Kal joined soon after he lowered and stroked his back...

And he wanted to run, cry, and get desperate, but he didn't do any of that.

And he got up like he was fully recovered...

And he went out and went towards Jim and said...

Pushing the heroes away...

Kal wants to see if he was okay, using his x-ray vision that was prevented by lead in Batman's kevlar armor... and a advice from J'onn.

\- There's an organization that does genetic experiments. " I said.

"And these people must be rich or someone who would be time consuming to miss, so they were subjected to experiments, I believe... – He said with a thick voice.

And they have flower marks on their left scratches.

\- Jim said looking darkly toward those arriving experts.

And one of the victims was Bruce Wayne? " he said.

\- Who was rescued by the Justice League? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said nothing more than a whisper.

The commissioner looked as if he knew more than a simple answer to the question that was Bruce Wayne...

And minutes passed until he spoke.

\- I'm going to keep you posted. " Gordon said.

And so he didn't ask not to speak and went out in silence with an exaggerated movement of his cape...

And he went towards his batmovel,and away were Jason and Dick on their respective bikes, both looking serious at Bruce and also wearing his bat uniform.

The dark knight seemed downcast...

And at that time he moaned getting into the car leaning around in the car seat...

And he didn't say anything after several minutes...

Until he spoke toward both hooded heroes...

And they kept leaving the other heroes planted there in that place...

Bruce arrived at the cave after several minutes being followed and almost at the same time as Jason and Dick...

Old man. "Jason said coming down from his bike. –

Do you need help? " He asked for a red hood.

And he was taking off the mask...

\- I know it's hard. "Dick also said taking off his mask.

Both planted there waiting for a response from Bruce.

Older man headed toward the computer and some ampoules and the cave lab.

And he hasn't responded yet, he needed the analysis...

And he looked at the darkest blood almost black, was different from his, but they had similarities in the sample and then tested to analyze and the culture...

I'm fine. " He said using an ampoule and doing the process.

No, you're not well. "Dick replied.

I'm fine. " he said.

I can manage. " he said.

I'm dealing with it. " he said.

You're breaking it. " Rosnou Jason.

I'm here to help. " Said Dick

And he felt stressed he needed to calm down, needed to be alone, a quiet place, he felt coming to migraine his time was pulsating beating more and moredrums.

And he didn't know how, but could somehow feel that the two heroes like everyone else in particular Diana J'onn and Kal were more than worried...

And they were closer, and Dick said. We're here for you. I said.

I came to help. " Jason said. "I came back for you. " He said angrily.

I know, i know. " I said finally.

\- I don't want to see you in that state again. " Jason said. Old man.

And he put his hands on his shoulders.

And he as if he received a shock he walked away from him was near the trophy room at a glance he saw the armor, that of his failures Robin's clothes haunting him.

\- I don't need your help, Jason. "He said moving away.

\- I have plans that only I can solve. " he said.

What are you going to do? "I wanted to know Dick setting himself between them.

And he looked at them both and said after what seemed like an eternity. - I used to say he was measuring his words.

" If I took those responsible for torturing me for submitting to experiments. " He said.

"If I knew I'd solve the problem... - He said.

"I would kill them. " I said.

"I wouldn't mind my rule, I'd give it up if I knew they wouldn't hurt anyone else. " I said.

\- But I know you wouldn't. " I said.

"It's not going to change. " I said. And others will emerge. " he said.

I can help. Jason said. "I want more than staring. " He said.

"I saw you kill. " Said Dick. " It's not pretty. But this time I'm going to support it.

It wasn't me. " he said. "I've been controlled. " I said. "Nothing I did was by my will.

I want to help. "Tried Dick.

\- Shit growled him by beating the gloved hand on the table. - I didn't ask for your help at any time. - He said growling. - You volunteered meddled in my affairs. - I don't need you.

And the pain pulsating in his time he needed to finish this conversation, the tests were almost ready.

\- You're so ungrateful. " Rosnou Jason. " Once in a lifetime. " He cried. " Once i could just...

\- I'm going to stay in the cave. "I said by cutting... - Do what you want, but leave me alone. " I said. "I have work to do. " I said.

And he told them. "I just needed it for today that you... - Jason said

And they looked better when they tried to talk, but Dick simply left him there pulling Jason by his blouse and followed each on his bikes out of the cave.

Bruce was enraged, sex withDiana, Clark and J'onn was good, always was, but he needed some time for him, to investigate...

And he looked toward the computer analyzing the results, his blood was gradually changing everything if the gametas completed the blood cells his organs were adapting.

And they were similar, but it seemed that they discarded guinea pigs had cell death, some of them were unrecognizable, there were several levels of decomposition...

And he saw that even those moments had around one hundred and fifty of them, and 15 had been performed autopsia, and those that were taken, they contained several procedures almost altered their genes and being unrecognizable...

And their organisms rejected the changes and self-destroying having cell death, some were deteriorated to the point of self-destruction, others were simply killed.

And he kept analyzing until the next day without sleep, after all sleep was for the weak he didn't need sleep...

And he really needed to analyze and research.

And when he went to see it was around 10:00 a.m. and alfred was there...

Sir, i'm sorry. "His worried butler said. Didn't you sleep? " He questioned.

\- Obsession is not saldable. "He said serving his breakfast.

And in turn he looked at the pictures of each corpse.

\- It's not an obsession, Alfred. " he said. " I have amission. He said.

And he needed to mind other matters.

"It's not good that you stay until the next day.

"You're still human until they prove otherwise.' he said.

"And so far you need to sleep.

And he thought his son was stubborn, he almost doesn't listen, if he listens, thought the butler.

And with scumand and disgust seeing the picture of a corpse, he thought and said aloud.

How many are there? "I wanted to know the butler.

\- Until now they did the autopsy of thirty.

Did you askpermission? "The butler asked with a thread of hope.

And I broke into the records they requested the joint help of Star and Cadmus. – And the butler made a moan, he knew, knew that he would have no rest, stubborn...

And he realized that organization was lost... Who told you to mess with Batman... - Poor...

And if he didn't get out of that cave for the next two days, he'd need to ask for help.

And he thought of despair at how he would feed a child this big.

\- Do you intend to rest at some point? " Asked Alfred.

And he was still looking and analyzing the computer data responded.

– When I'm done reading and reviewing the data. " he said.

And until that moment Alfred felt despair, whom I am deceiving, hung and he thought, and he coming out with a resigned sigh...

He won't sleep until, see all the police research for the period of 2:00 p.m.

And yet he'd even raised twice to go to the bathroom and it was night...

After all the butler was counting the hours to ask for help and had barely eaten some right meal besides pinching sandwiches...

And he knew it would take time for Gordon to release the full results of examinations of the autopsy of the experts and coroners...

Then he broke into gotham police station records and copied the files, it would be what was in fact very easy to break in and hackthrough every system from the police to cadmus and the star.

And he thought it was relatively easy. His vision was basing and had deep dark circles which led tothe next day, and he began to have pulsating painin his head...

Eyes tired deep dark circles some nausea feeling that it was floating and feeling his whole body numb...

And he realized that he needed to see and finish analyzing the data, but the sand in his eyes was practically annoying.

Batman was nocturnal after all, being practically the only normal human in a team of powerful heroes and gods and aliens on a team where this was more than a... Weakness.

And he had to drink coffee jars throughout the day and night, and the nausea and that he climbed the mansion twice for this he prepared in Alfred's momentary absence coffee in the coffee maker where he filled two jars of two liters of coffee.

And he was the team strategist somehow he was needed and had plans and schemes in which he needed to stay tuned.

And somehow they managed to find him, but it was convenient to say that it was just random a coincidence between his attacks.

And he thought it was a miracle they could solve something, or rescue him months ago.

And he felt warm, resfoleging his heart throbbing...

And he thought he needed to exercise when he even followed the research and records of this case of so many bodies that needed the help of other organizations and laboratories.

And he knew these days Dick and Jason didn't show up Damian in turn traveled the world the others were in their own todo the cave was calm, he thought of meditating...

And he broke into the police records, it was faster than waiting for Gordon's results and calls...

He saw the research analysis of the morgue, and some other thing the computer still connected in the frequency of the police...

And he left the coffee maker dirty and Alfred coming up with the groceries, and he discovered the coffee grounds, and he needed help... Soon...

And with all the mail and answering the phone...

And Alfred came down right now.

\- You have a meeting in five days on Friday afternoon, with shareholders in the afternoon of tomorrow. " he said.

And he looked at the man like he didn't see him, but he answered lethargic.

Thank you, Alfred. And so he yawned.

And he needed to go meditate, it was necessary to put his mind in order.

They were quiet and nostalgic moments like traveling in a world apart almost getting lost inside those research test rooms and putrid bodies and blood nightmares...

And he stood in that silence that was only interrupted by the computer beep the momentary alarm of the league alarms, and meditating for more than ten minutes every two hours...

And without really having a real sleep, and it was like this for the next 4 days and almost in a trance without actually sleeping for more than 4 hours...

And they alternated in less than 4 hours of sleep meditations and research and testing, and in front of the computer analyzing results between tissuesamples.

And He saw more blood and invading research from cadmus and star police station, and yet he doesn't leave the cave, except to use the bathroom and have coffee jars and eat breads.

And between that without almost feeling like a human, unable to really digest more than breads, and his bulbous body

And it was quiet calm and just needed more than twenty minutes so he distanced himself from the computer sat lotus-shaped in a corner of thecave.

And he tried his best to stay calm, almost there, almost distancing himself from reality a true trance almost in nirvana...

And he was drastically interrupted by jumping with a huge scare jump his heart galloping almost out of his body by a policealarm...

And he saw there was a gang raid at a benefit party followed by an escape from Arkham...

And he dressed without actually seeing his head throbbing and that feeling of stepping on clouds, and he dizzying, not knowing how he got in the car and left...

And he felt angry withdrawn from a full and disgusting spiritual state...

Leaving your car parked near banquer.

And he took his rope and with that jumped from building to building

And he first went through alleys and alleys badly that to bake every criminal foolish enough to challenge him and face him without knowing the real danger they encountered...

And he punched beat and broke the bones of every criminal who was in his way.

Anger grudge without actually blaming a bandit for being in this state and he felt blood smear his armor and his wounded fists of so much punchingcriminals.

And the feeling and feeling that came and being followed by lethargy really wasn't there was savagery fury, hate that feeling of fullness disappeared...

And it was replaced by the thirst for blood...

And he broke bones where they would never be put in place again crippling whoever was in their way.

And many of them got ugly from the dark knight.

And he growled when he was held by more than a five delinquent...

\- And today we caught you freak. – Growled a spiky-haired punk and nails in a biker blouse and being accompanied by more strong faces with chains and daggers and two of them.

And then they ran towards him he threw the batarangue in the face of a third who ran on his encounter and another threw a chain pulling his leg.

And then the moment he disfers a flyer by making him jump and turn his leg in mid-air he rode and fell sitting when picking up the rope and pulling with everything.


	42. Chapter 42

25

And the caught offender was pulled and so punching his face by punching four consecutive punches and throwing on top of another who came with a knife toward his arm twisting his arm.

And taking his knife and punching an aggressor throwing him up to another and being punched when he grabbed his wrist and twisting him and breaking arm.

And then breaking his wrist when he twists it to the other side, and he got a kick for him stepped from behind breaking his knee and each of them, falling to the ground more than crippled.

And he left them with the dust low and went his way.

And when he heard on police radio the joker and the scarecrow kidnapped several businessmen and children from a party.

And asking for ransom and he knew where to go...

And Batman, in turn at that moment broke into a steel mill there were the scarecrow and the joker and even that goffear was not of great help...

And he was about to punch the joker for real, when at this point of lucidity it was seconds before he punched the clown so they would never hear of him again...

And he stopped... Millimeters of his face he had broken the clown's legs and also the scarecrow's arms and so he left them seconds before his trail of battered criminals he gave more fear to the hostages who ran from him than the clown himself...

And he let him throw him back to the ground and jumptoward the buildings being approached again running from roof to roof using his gadget hanging his rope.

And he tired ly injured and exhausted went towards the alley where he left his car, falling there resting leaving the doors locked for several minutes.

Kal was spending these days alternating between his patrol around the city of Metropolises his ears attentive to Bruce's heartbeat, his encounters with Diana and walks between them and J'onn around the planet.

And as much as he was satisfied for the latest events.

He was hearing Perry's angry orders and wheezing, and he between lunch time met diana as they both patrolled the luminous city.

If he felt happy before, now he felt worried about Bruce, at that time he had to follow his plan to make room for the dumb-so-shrew bat...

And he thinking about that hole he ate sometimes made him salivate and almost put out his adjacent limb, his own penis stuck between his pants was hard and feeling his underwear wet, projecting out of his pants, almost afraid to get up .

And he had the desire to fly directly to Gotham and ask forgiveness and worship that body.

But at that time in front of the computer trying to focus on its matter with all the conflict in your mind.

And he did not see Lois's watchful eyes on his side watching closely his dreamy look and his red face.

And he heard her sighs with a frequency of ten in ten minutes until enraged she approached by hitting the table and so distracted that she was jumping panting almost breaking the table, and his glasses were blurry so hot he was.

And she did.

What was Smallville? "Rosnou her.

It's been over a year of her ending, but they were still good friends, or at least she tried...

And yet there was that rivalry and the fact that she was on parole and she continued to cover him during his absences and hide her secret identity,but even though it was difficult to take backsometimes.

And of course it was one of the reasons, it was his certain preference and fascination for a certain Gotham bat.

And he always told her it was bi, but she realized she was more fond of other things.

" You've been dreaming. " Said Lois

Lois. "He said with a folning.

And she approached him more and stood face glued and whispered.

\- Problems with Batman? " He asked.

She was and always was very attentive and perceptive.

\- I take two steps forward and four tothreeto s. - He said stop looking in front of the computer.

Oh, Smallville, you look lost. "She said. - From time to time.

\- You know he'd soon forgiven him. "She said.

And he stopped unexpectedly he looked at her and said.

How do you know I did something? " He asked.

\- You always do something wrong. "She said.

Do you think so? "He asked hopeful.

\- You're a falter, Smallville.

"Everything will work out. "She said.

He wants space. " he said. "But I made a dumb one to complete. " I said.

\- You know that making mistakes are human. Clark, i'm sorry.

And he sighed and turned to her whispering.

I'm not human. " he said.

"At least that's what he keeps telling me when I make a mistake. " he said.

Give him time, and be patient. "She said.

"The man of your dreams is not pressuring you to get stuck with him, so you should wait. "She said.

\- He doesn't seem to need me; - Clark Fungou

And he looked firmly and straight and said.

\- Batman needs you, you must expect him to be a proud man, but you will always need each other. " she said.

– And you should focus on your own life and wait for it to ask or simply you should be aware to help whenever there is a rescue opportunity. "She said.

And she looked towards you. "The relationship to four is more complicated than two. - shesaid.

– When you realize that he and a man of many faces who need to put his mind in order.

" And or maybe you should wait for the right time to act. " Lois said.

\- From time to him and wait for the right time to comfort him and be by his side whenever you need it.

And so he looked happy.

Thank you Lois.

And he was happy about this conversation.

\- And you know if I wonder if he'd be happy with us. " he said.

\- You're a patient and loving man Kal. "She said.

\- I know if you didn't like each other, you wouldn't be together. "She said.

"The wonder woman and a warrior and you complete. "She said.

"If she wasn't someone kind, you wouldn't be with her.

\- And the Martian, and perceptive. "She said.

" Be attentive when he sends a message or clue. "She said.

\- I always knew she was a great warrior. " he said.

"He has a merciful heart. " I said.

\- Anyone would be happy with how considerate you are.

Just wait for the right time. "She said.

Don't be rushed. " Lois said.

\- No, I'm not rushed. " he said.

Thank you, i'm sorry. "He said hugging Lois. Thank you very much.

And he was sniffing in his hair.

And then he let her go with a few hits on her back.

And he saw the clock at lunchtime and decided to leave the building, going towards the warehouse he changed and with a speed blur he went out through the building and continued flying by Metrópoles was lunch time after all

And in the meantime Lois cried in one of the toilets, if he loved her as much as he loved Batman, they would be as happy and fulfilled, she thoughtmoments.

And then wiping the face of tears with plenty of tap water, and coming out of the bathroom.

And he spent time facing monsters and showing up Diana who accompanied him in the fight and then came J'onn.

And she seemed happy to see him and each of them seemed happy to see each other.

\- I wanted to know how I can wait so long that Bruce is okay to talk to us. " She said one day.

Before Diana met Clarck she flew over the céu between Metropoles and Washington and Star, and she faced several villains and in turn.

J'onn came flying and facing gorilla Grood.

And beyond the giganta, destroying and crushing buildings around her, she felt lonely and sad had a little help from Donna, who appeared in the city to face Circe.

And in those three days she had more than problems with the sorceress who turned people around into Greek monsters...

And they told them to attack the princess.

Donna seemed worried about her expression of pain.

\- How are you doing withBruce, J'onn and Clark?

In those circumstances and until that time everyone already knew about their relationship after all, they were wide open in relation to their love.

And he in the midst of beating monsters around them throwing him towards the ground she sighed.

She sighed resigned and said. "I'm giving him a break. " she said. - I want him to realize that we love him. "She said. "But he seems confused and complicated.

Are you okay with that? "I wanted to know your sister.

\- Nothing I can't manage. "She said.

"I wish him more than anything. "I want him to know that it is desired that I am always ready to go to his rescue, which I love him. " she said.

"That he's mine all and that I'll always be there when he needs it most. "She said.

\- Diana... - Donna said. "He's a strong man, totally different from Steve. "She said.

"He's independent. " she said. "He doesn't need you to rescue him. " she said.

" It's easier for him to rescue you. "She said.

"But he may need you to be by your side. " she said.

"But wait for the right moment when he lowers his guard. " I said.

\- To get him off guard. "She said.

And when that happens dominate so and claim it. "She said.

Yes, of course. "Diana said with a smile.

"He's the most dangerous man in the world. "She said.

\- There's no way it could be otherwise. "She said.

"But nothing prevents me from standing by his side and always being useful when he needs it.

\- The world of patriarchy is different in many ways. " Diana said.

" Bruce is unlike also any man or woman I've ever met, and he's an exception to the rule. " Diana said.

" Harder to get closer. "She said.

But when you meet him and approach him. " she said.

"You'll realize that all the effort was worth it. "She said with a smile.

\- I'm happy for you, my sister. "Donna said.

Yes, so am I. "Diana said.

And they punch monsters again.

And in the afternoon she visited Kal in Metropolises and went to be together on the terrace.

The Martian was in the watchtower monitoring alongside Megan he was sending conflicting thoughts around her mental connection and she realized when sending messages and images of her emotions...

I advise you. "Megan said. " To you wait for the right time. " Said the Martian.

I love him. "J'onn said as if it were the end of the issue in a very profound mental discussion.

\- I believe there must be a signal. " Said the Martian.

\- yes, there's a sign of the feeling of euphoria of having found someone you've been looking for for a long time. " he said. "Someone who took a while to be born to you. " I said.

And they stayed together monitoring the surrounding land and texting every hero in every part where there was a disaster.

And when Clark finished his work at night when they went to lunch at a restaurant they were quiet when the league's private phone rang.

It was clark's few had his personal Superman number and were counted on his fingers.

And he answered. " Alou. " he said.

And that's when Clarck answered it was... Alfred.

Master Kent. " Said that voice with an affected British accent.

Yes, Alfred. "He said waiting for the worst.

\- I hope Miss Prince is with you. "The butler said. " And J'onn. - He tried.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Clark said hesitantly.

And speaking with murmurs with Diana who was approaching more by ear with ear and J'onn who were positioned...

\- I need all three in Gotham.

Diana took the phone out of her hands she worried desperation accompanied her.

What's going on. " I wanted to know Clark.

What happened to Bruce? "I wanted to know frightened Diana.

\- Sleep...? " Tried J'onn.

" He said. "I need help.

"He's in trouble. " he said.

And when explaining the details, both heroes left the café and went to change in the first payphone booth they found.

And with that whining towards Gotham.

And both met in the cisu of Metropolis at night, heading towards Gotham extremely concerned.

And both were flying over Gotham his watchful ear for Bruce's heartbeat...

And they went down in a dark alley waiting for the worst they came across Batman in their car.

And at the same time night wing and Red Hood emerged.

And they arrived seconds before them, but the two gods were faster.

Kal opened the door he didn't say any of them, and took his lap in shape at night, the man didn't protest...

Can you drive? " Asked Diana.

\- The car has a control it works at a distance. " Said Kal.

Take care of him. "Jason said putting an end to any conversation they would have.

Oh, i'm sorry. "Diana said. "We're going to do that.

" he said. "He doesn't want my help. "Said Hood.

And he took his bike and left.

And he moved and said without actually leaving the scene.

I'm lost. " He said in a whisper.

We're going to find you. "Diana said.

Stay with us. " J'onnsaid.

And he took him flying over Gotham by touching his face on Kal's boobs, and he didn't feel well, amive and disoriented.

And they entered the waterfall, Bruce trembling and when they went to realize he was crying silently...

And he wet Clark's emblem.

And he started kissing Bruce...

Baby, baby. " Kal said stroking his face and Diana hugging him they rained him with kisses and each of them, and J'onn using the intangibility to take off his clothes...

Slowly lowering your calcas taking off your belt.

Slowly they took him toward the mansion flying over with his speed, climbing the cave and removing his armor along the way as if it were a trail of bread crumb without ever detaching.

And they kissed him and sucked his body toward his suite...

And he cried and babbled...

Hey... - Diana said. - Tell us. "He said among his body sucking drinking from him, kissing.

And by acalide he moaned and sniffed...

Let us take care of you. " Kal said spreading his legs.

\- We're going to take care of you like it's our treasure.

And he felt bitter...

I don't deserve it. " Groaned.

You deserve it. " They said together.

And he was put to bed naked and seconds later they were naked too, when J'onn, Kal and Diana kissed her body.

\- Just because I'm Bruce Wayne... - I cried in the middle of those talented hands.

\- Damn world... - Cried.

\- I'm no good for anything. "He cried more and more hysterical.

\- The world... - He was stuttering. " Damn Clown.

\- I don't know where else to look. " He said. "They kidnapped me. " He cried being rewarded with kisses and licks. "They kidnapped so many people.

Don't think about it. "Diana kissed her lips on her neck.

"They decide to kidnap me. "I cried.

"These people are cruel. " Kal said sucking his navel.

You deserve everything from us. "J'onnsaid.

I... No...- It said among offerings. "I almost killed. "He tried. "As much as I fight never ends. " He cried amid kisses and sucked.

\- If I wasn't Bruce Wayne, they wouldn't have kidnapped me. "His legs were opened more widely.

"That's not why... – Kal said sucking down his navel, he put those two limbs out sprawling that liquid by his body was hot, and he went down his mouth more, passing through his penis.

And J'onn starting to slowly kiss his knees and climbing up his hips and crotch and grabbing her penis Diana bit her testicles

And he's crying. - I'm a magnet for trouble. " He said. "They persecute me. "I cried.

And he writhed, he didn't know if that was a good time for sex, he gasped red and tears in his eyes, and he cried copiously.

I don't want to. "He cried. " It's not a good time. "Tried in vain.

\- Calm down... - Diana said.

And he received offerings and kisses on all parts of his body that were visible...

And he writhed trying to loosen up, far away for his hands to be caught by Diana he felt sticky by that adjacent limb who stretched from Clark's mouth that licked him and passed all my breast leaving traces...

And J'onn sucking her nipples accompanied by Diana and the Martian sucking their penisgiving sips and licks.

You want to. " Said Kal. "Calm down. " He said. "We're going to take care of you. " he said.

And for her surprise scum or any other sense of denial diana's abeis hands pumping her penis and J'onn equally.

And they were taking turns between sucking their testicles and sticking those tentacles into their hole with their legsaway, kissing his head from end to base, increasingly hard, and Kal kissing him.

And he cried and sniffed and at that time he saw Diana picking up her flaccid penis now getting harder and harder, and putting aside her penis started sucking and pumping and giving it to J'onn pumping herself taking turns between them sucking.

And Diana swallowing sucking willingly, scraping her teeth in her length, she was warm, and adorable...

And Kal reached the bottom of the bed, and lifted his legs in the air holding him apart, and did not prepare him he did not need his second minutes those adjacent limbs secreted lubricant...

It was hot and sticky, that's how he would get into it vibrating and without any otherhelp, but he was tight and making it difficult anyway.

And he broke through his barriers by violating his wrinkled opening, they came in with relative narrow and tight, juicy difficulty in Kal's conception, and receiving a distressed cry from Bruce.

And he didn't know if he wanted to or not he couldn't give himself up totally he was confused was totally out of character with them, they made him go crazy with the sensations...

And anguish mingled with pleasure.

And he shoved centimeter by inch inside it was pulsating until he hit inside him hitting his prostate to which Kal was well acquainted.

And receiving groans and began to scream and moan, and he moaned and cried babbling and gasping, while his penis came to life inside Diana's mouth and after J'onn who stroked his hair.

And the Martian shoved his tentacles into his penis by sticking his barbed ends inside him amid his tears of shamelessness sadness.

And amid the mixture of happiness pleasure and despair and anxiety mingled dripping from his face, and knew where it would be, and he began to bite and suck by sticking his other tongue together sucking his ass willingly.

And he was pushed forward and tothreewas constant and precise, moaning and resfoleging.

Kal was wreathing with will inside him, getting faster and faster and accelerating with ferocity going faster and faster, Diana sucked at the same intensity, her right blows were accompanied by her screams, and groans and crying and J'onn sticking his tentacles together to Superman.

And he knew bruce would come was closer to so tasty within him to savor and suck and trickish the natural lubricant of his two secondary limbs from inside his hole that coated him all over and those tentacles from J'onn's mouth pulsating by beating by his penis...

And Bruce, in turn, tried to hold anywhere in the bed tearing the sheets rekindled by the violence of the buoyancy.

\- Please... - He summing up begging.

And Kal felt the pleasure of that tight hole around him.

And he moaned and moaned screaming hoarsely and J'onn pulled Superman out of the way and positioned himself in and out there with beats at the same speeds of attacks...

And soon he came into Diana's mouth and yet those smooth limbs writhed and were thick, and pulsated inside him listening to the groans and vibrations inside her trembling andtrembling.

And amid the blows of the two aliens taking turns in and out of it...

And he begged and begged them to stop, to no avail and soon he got hard inside Diana's mouth that sucked more urgently, and Kal once again filled him until overflowing.

And he was followed by his tentacles writhing and curling up and making scissor movements inside him and even if he didn't leave.

And he felt the pulse and the eggs being pushed inside him, and even though they didn't totally come out he had a wire onthe end of his blunt end inside him like he felt something comingout.

And then going out and being replaced by the penis around tentacles inside him reaching the same point that tentacular wire lay eggs and driven by Superman who didn't come out entirely even though those tentacles were trapped inside it.

And he felt both penises coming out of his smooth opening like an eel, feeling dirty and sticky.

And being replaced by the penis that was in the middle of Kal's legs and then hitting and not removing it entirely when he had that thread that was stuck inside his prostate.

And he did not withdraw fully and when J'onn replaced him and yet they both left eggs and at that time he felt full the eggs exploding inside him to the movement of inand out of each of them inside and outside.

And he fucked him seriously faster stronger determined ly at the right point reaching inside him without mercy even if squeezing around Kal, making him growl andoffering.

And at this time he felt complete and he reached a point where he made him scream hoarse and see stars, drying his vision with flash of light and the intensity of a comet and J'onn then hitting and hitting his prostate without ever stopping not entirely.

And he enjoyed and enjoyed at the same time that Kal inside him at that time when the wire connected and J'onn entered right after Kal finished cumming and Diana continued to suck and never giving enough time to soften.

And Diana pulled J'onn out of the front of his legs and positioning himself and sticking his penis inside him, he smelled and slippery the noise of wet suction sticking inside him.

\- Well then Diana, more to the center. " Said Kal guiding Diana, who began beating at the same point that Kal and J'onn had hithimearlier amid his cries.

And he was seen among his cries J'onn and Kal masturbating his penis from the middle of his legs, he moaned begging and resfoleging and was maddening the sensations and beat and beat...

And he moaned and she growled towards her by hitting and hitting a point that made him see stars...

And so she stuck with everything inside him, reaching mercilessly he had a sense of fullness, and he ejaculated by squeezing his hole around Diana with her gasping and ejaculating inside him filling him upis the edge.

And she held that tentacular wire inside it and while laying his own eggs that there were exploding like something crispy and wet he felt the pulsar and beating him in and out of it.

And so they fell exhausted amid their tears and last scattered kisses.

And he offered in his sensations pós cooito he moaned atis stop and a voltar coherence.

And he still had the strength for someone who just got fucked his mind back to clarity.

\- Did I really stand up to you and the justice league? - He asked him by stalling the tremsafter the last remnant of orgasm that hit them.

It seemed to be the last things anyone would say after sex, but always expect the unexpected coming from Batman.

Diana looked at him picking him up in a hug Kal and J'onn stroking him and the same and staring at the three was Kal who spoke first.

\- You spent six months undergoing experiments. " Said Kal.

"It was no more than four months before the previousattack.

\- And when the mansion was raided and you were kidnapped again.

\- It's not new and not unexpected that you didn't have memories of it. " J'onnsaid.

\- So in a space of just over six months I killed criminals attack I attack Metropi .-Asked.

\- And I faced the justice league. - He said. - And I dismembered people. - Bruce said bitterly.

You were being controlled. "Kal said stroking him. –

In fact, we were able to erase the memory of several criminals who discovered our identity. " Said Superman.

\- And with J'onn's help we managed to save you. "Diana said.

"Black Lotus ran away. "She said.

\- You've faced us a few times, you did even more than two ambushes. "Dianasaid.

\- And in one of our fights. "J'onnsaid. - I broke into your mind and found out about who you were.

\- You've done a lot of work to get the memories back. "Said the Martian.

\- Black Lotus is our newest secret enemy organization. " Said the amazon.

But we have all your data and records. " she said.

At least those who were not erased during the escape. " Said Superman.

And they're not going after you. " Said Kal.

How are you so sure? " I wanted to know Bruce.

"They know my secret identity. " Concluded Batman.

"I revealed the identity of everyone in the league. I said angrily.

And they looked at each other complicit.

You destroyed their base. "Kal said at last.

"You destroyed and persecuted each of them. " J'onnsaid.

\- And you broke into the secret base.

What is it? "He was static. I? "He repeated perplexed.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Diana said.

\- You were being kept on the satellite for me.

\- And I was trying to access your mind, get you to regain your conscience.

\- That's when a part of you recovered. " Kal said.

"You freaked out flew towards the earth and broke into a lab and advanced directly on an island... – Diana said.

– It was at this time that some members of the league appeared to try to stop or help with the rescue of wounded. " Said Superman.

"That's when everything backfired. "Diana said.

\- At this time when you ambushed and beat you directly into an experience. " J'onnsaid.

And they thought you went to attack a research center, but it turned out to be a call a trigger that they put on you and accidentally activated J'onn.

\- And you had an attack at this time, you broke into the site and killed some employees, and scientists. - Dianasaid.

\- And who were trying in vain to escape some activated defenses to stop you.

And when all the guinea pigs went towards him some soldiers were massacred. " Kal said.

And you revealed who they were, and eventually fled. " J'onnsaid.

" Not before we called reinforcements when they released their beasts and everyone managed to hack into the records. "Diana said.

And he looked amazed.

\- And when they fired other monsters emerging from the depths.

\- And that's when monsters fled and spread across the sea and some cities were hit.

\- And all this happened within 12 hours. " Said Kal.

And we couldn't rescue any guinea pigs. " J'onnsaid.

"They cornered us. " Said kryptonian.

"And when we managed to control everything, it didn't look like it was a normal search. "Diana said.

" They did genetic experiments outside of any scientific ethics. " Said Superman.

\- Some star labs and cadmus helpers were called and the data was collected and seized and some lost as file burning. " J'onnsaid.

\- And some research data has been confiscated. "Diana said.

That doesn't look like me. " Said Batman.

And it wasn't you. "J'onnsaid. - Not consciously.

And he looked darkly toward the heroes.

" I made a beat...? "He couldn't imagine.

And others fled. " Said Kal.

\- And they're being searched by the police by the FBl and even the suicide squad has been holding extermination missions. " Said Kal.

"But it seems that they weren't just with this research center. "Diana said.

\- And we've been hunting since that time some names that have disappeared from the archives. " J'onnsaid.

\- And you've been catatonic for weeks. " J'onnsaid.

And until you recover and forget what happened. "Diana said.

And at this point he looked stupefied at that moment he panted.

\- So they can't attack me or go after me without revealing their whereabouts. " Bruce said.

\- Did you find out about Veronica or Petrovsky? " Bruce asked.

\- We're actually worried, they deleted the tracked files. "Diana said.

\- So why are you so desperate? " I asked Kal.

" It wasn't just because of the victims found dead, was it? " I wanted to know Kal,

\- Actually, that freighter is proof that they continue with their experiments. " Bruce said.

And to continue with it, they hope to reproduce the same result that happened to me. " Bruce said.

\- And they need money and funding. " Bruce said.

" Someone with a lot of money and without any scruples. "Said the dark knight.

What would it be? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- I was successful. " Bruce said.

"The fact that I rejected the ceremony was that I didn't reject it. " Bruce said.

"It was assimilated by the experiment. " I said.

"She's like a symbiosis. " Bruce said.

" I used a culture. " he said.

" I researched and analyzed my blood on the computer. " Bruce said.

\- And...

What did you find out? " I wanted to know the Martian...

\- I am a new species soilei the qualities of a mosaic chimera, with an incube. " I said.

" I secret pheromones, and feed more with the will of sexual energy. " I said.

" I have all the qualities. " I said.

"I secret pheromones. " I said.

" And as if I seduced you. " I said. " To take me. " he said.

And feed me. " I said. "I follow life. " he said.

\- I feel very healthy. " Said Kal.

"I'm not dying. " J'onnsaid.

"The reason you don't die. " he said.

\- It's because you're not human, you're gods. " he said.

\- Well that's not a big problem. " Said Kal.

"I can survive that.

\- It's not a problem for me.

\- I can't imagine having sex is a bad thing. " Declared the amazon.

"I don't mind feeding you. "Diana said all lascivious.

\- One less concern. "Kal said kissing him.

What would it be? "I wanted to know Bruce with a frown.

\- I don't have to worry about you getting older and dying. " Said Kal.

\- And not even seducing other people. " J'onnsaid. - According to you.

"Said the Martian. "They may die after some time after sex. " Concluded the Martian.

Well, for us. " J'onnsaid.

– Less competitors. "Diana said.

– Unless you get killed by an alien more powerful than us. " Said Superman.

"Harder to kill. " Concluded Diana.

And what else? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- I have psychic powers. " he said. - I just don't use it. " I said.

Let's get some rest. " Kal said at the same speed he covered them.

And he did. "I have to go to work. " he said.

And you have to sleep. "Diana said.

And so they went down and covered themselves.

And Bruce woke up the next day alone and looking at the clock were more than two o'clock in the afternoon, and of course none of them would be there...

And then he got up and went to take a shower...

And entering the shower his shampoo and feminine soap he thought of his complicated life the water running down his back for several minutes he almost masturbated thinking ofKal, J'onn and Diana, and still needed a lot of willpower.

Since when he needed those two to live, or eat, or manage his life.

And so he thought like everything was a dream, those sculptural bodies that adjacent penis in his mouth covering it all with fucking and when he realized he was almost hard, six firm, and muscularass.

And their bodies wrapped him, trying to ward off those thoughts of him some more time under the shower, and he dried up and went for coffee and descme to the cave puttinghis batsuit.

And so he was searching the computer for more data.

He had gotten rid of his clothes and triggered the camouflage of each of his appliances and thus arrived through the waters in his cave.

Upon landing he left his ship in the anchorage and so went towards his arsenal and went to put on a special outfit the clothing with radiationprotection.

And so his wardrobe he dressed up believing that by stealing Luthor's data he would improve to so they wouldgetrid of something that wouldn't kill him instantly.

He went toward his computer and downloaded the data on his HD and so studied the procedures and all the effects of the red trio kryptonite he would open this and so in his data andstudies.

And he could not destroy and if he needed to, but that form was very radioactive and very dangerous his reactions and his influence caused mutations.

He used the most powerful layer of radiation protection and so he headed toward the numerous boxes and began to open and so with robotic hand and malleable lead-coated clothing and robotic body and robotic claws.

And soon he removed them from a glow like incandescent fire and a wave of strange aura as fire splintered from inside the boxes and loosened as steam he looked toward and putting some smaller samples under a microscope.

He began studying and taking samples amid the fact that he did not realize that each began to blend in and merge forming an immense incandescent red stone he had isolated these samples elsewhere in the cave.

When he used the robot toward another extreme cave he realized he gave off a glow a glow as incandescent and powerful as fire andruby.

And he looked and saw that the heat that formed in the liberation was totally unstable he researched and saw for his fascination he energized stones, they were hot at his touch.

Hours later...

While Luthor several minutes after the attack on his freighter discovered that his shipment had been stolen by a super being with the same powers as Superman, but had not made the fight.

And likewise he was violent and didn't mind breaking a freighter in half and an immense decommunal destructive power, and hurting the employees.

But one thing Bruce didn't know was that he didn't put all the samples and not all kryptonite content on a single freighter...

In the midst of the destruction of the freighter thinking of his letter up his sleeve, there was nothing left and clear anything in the records, and all the stones including the one that were not altered.

And they were stolen, he had the magnetic power. And most of all he had spies inside his company someone knew about his plans and interfered with that.

His paranoia he had done more than lead something that interfered with Superman'spowers ofhearing, and his fury, and with all the experts.

And he saw that in fact he had destroyed and attacked the cameras were burned some left over and at those hours those left showed his power of destruction.

And he had no idea he was going to do something didn't smell right something shouldn't do that and all the stones that were on the freighter were gone even the rough stones and the signal to lure the man of steel was interfering.

He looked around him he showed when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected the two without kryptonites.

And they couldn't diminish Superman's powers, but they could simply control the limitedalien gallows and so with chips on his head.

And he kept him under control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could bealiens, but above all were not proof of mental control via chip.

And he had made a more powerful ship control the mind of these Martians he only needed to divert the sun for a few minutes and then would be the savior of the earth.

Amid the fight between several sprinters in Coast City he had controlled them if they wondered that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him Superman didn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all the aliens.

He looked around him and with only the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. " Batman said in front of his computer screen, his nano chip worked well without interference. " He thought

He looked around him this time Brainiac was being used and the White Martians would be controlled by a technology similar tohis.

And he needed to call the league, but in his deteriorating condition he needed to form a faultless infallible plan in case his impending death happened.

In case he really died, which lately would be difficult, according to current circumstances.

The white Martians starting their infiltration into society along with Brainiac chips he then went toward all the heat of the sun they then attacked byday, but the revolution could not happen.

And the Martians wouldn't attack for no reason and the laughing stock the time before wouldn't charge him would have to put it against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once at the headquarters of justice and on the satellite he looked toward it all to the immense planet ofBrainiac.

And he was full of tentacles and his technology was partially Kryptonian his ships and his forms of construction were the same years he had studied Brainiac's data on the computers of the fortress solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive as if it were a spatialbeing.

And sin breath were actually outperforming the alien form and so were with chips and nano coated machines as if they were going to attack from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various ramifications of alien technology and thus Brainiac's technology looked like the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanistic ability.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it for that.

Revenge was revenge and the bald man in turn would be deceived by his own machinations and arrogance.

And there were mouths at various points of town he would need to interfere with radio and satellite waves and interference from cell phone waves.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the technology stolen from Apokolips to interfere and camouflage hisapproach.

And the ship exists a unique type of radio waves, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly into the ship's own signal.

A roar was heard. "Luthor. – the man in question looked toward entering the ship and thus saw Brainiac his green elongated physiognomy and with pipes and tentacles connected to an immenseship.

And it was an android an alien form that connected by wires and cables to the ship and had placed in tubes and stasis, several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised me to help spread kryptonite. " He said. "And I would bring you a better world if I wanted the savior of the earth.

I was stopped. " He said - Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once to destroy the league in bringing Superman.

I tried my best. " Said Luthor. But it wasn't enough. " I said. - I just needed to bring kryptonian tome.

\- And only superman docile covered from the special kryptonite you created with the information you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth. – And you just needed to leave the league of docile justice to me.

And so he should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. " He said showing the man about an intense red light he looked around him the man struggling and oncameras.

And it was as if it were andshosofstrong membranes and as if it were living organs and pipes and tentacles trapping the man of steel and around scattered several heroes of the earth with pipes and tanks trapping them.

And so they looked and Luthor said. - Nothing will stop us, we are free of impediments and obstacles that slow us down. " I said.

We really are, Luthor. – Disse Brainiac he heard a noise and a buzz and so tentacles and several robots connected to Brainiac caught him.

\- YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M YOUR ALLY. " He said when he was carried away being taken towards another camera.

"You failed me and you haven't failed anymore, I don't need you anymore. " Said the alien. "Your planet will be mine and I will take everything you want besides it to be just a part of this ship but also the white Martians. " I said.

And so he was taken on several cameras and tentacles and skeleton and thus seeing his front floating screens that connected and tuned toward satellites and various alien forms being taken ashore and several screens showing various parts of the world being Conquered...

Screams along the descent falling people and others running and bruised being kidnapped caught from their separate families, by the machine land that one day forms whiteMartians.

And there were people being collected as samples and being taken by ships and small waves of electricity converted into soldiers and slaves along the site.

And there were several people being altered and with various machines and tentacles inserted into their heads and so they were being brainwashed.

The cities being destroyed and soon everything around were converted into various forms being consumed by tentacles that sank on earth and consumed and began to destroy and consume everyone by merging in the same alien form...

He had studied the plants of Brainiac's ship the last time he invaded the ship of the last invasion.

And created against measures and inserted a virus as a program on its mainframe back door by changing some instructions...

And it wasn't hard for there to be a trigger password to destabilize Brainiac's data and programming.

The countless times he had saved his teammates.

He used his new experimental ship with Martian technology stolen this technology he confiscated while helping clean up the firstinvasion.

And using Krypton technology that also stole and copied files from the fortress of solitude.

And also several ways to invade without being perceived he camouflaged his beats with his new Batman outfit, a new technology stolen from a civilization hediscovered.

And he researched and was in Brainiac's power, ra a perfect blend of Kevlar lead kryptonite for his heartbreak and a mineral he had found on the island of the Amazons and an alien technology of an extinct civilization.

It was an outfit created at his request by Hephaphus that he asked diana united with the perfect symbiosis of Wayne Tec's technology.

A red outfit that camouflaged and also interfered with signs passing straight like an invisible outfit, and hid their vital signs.

He put it across the earth next to a certain Martian he then knocked him out and simply left him in suspended animation.

He had a magical and undetectable transport capability, so he infiltrated by scrambling the circuits around the site.

He looked towards the site his tablet looked with every form of armor and so malleable and final he didn't need much of an undetectable form, but that he peed in protection after all it was just for infiltration and that didn't include defenses...

He discovered a way to interfere in the waves of ways to direct Brainiac's information and then he went toward the processor by entering and diverting from alleys and narrow passages by climbing through pipes and small oxygenation vents.

He knew he'd use it so he wouldn't kill his prisoners.

By small alleys and diverting from passers-by and tentacles and robots he passed several aliens, and with the chips shutting down and barring the sending of information, he was approaching the central computer

He would know he should act fast enough to shuffle and fry brainiac circuits to lose control of his ship and nano machines and then he went toward theprocessor.

And get to the bottom of the ship and so he didn't turn off his camouflage but knew that by unloading his virus and the small program that would interfere and shuffle the circuits via WIFI he unloaded he would have minutes before it was perceived and released his allies...

\- I know you're here, Batman. " Brainiac said.

\- Even if I can't find you right away. "He heard the robotic voice.

\- Your plan failed bat man, I won't let you interfere with my plans, I'm going to conquer this planet, and with it I'm going to destroy any chance. - It said

\- That's if you can find me or stop me in time. "Batman said reverberating his voice around the ship.

\- You won't be here anymore I'm going to convert into one of my soldiers as soon as I'm not going to let you finish this. " I said. "I don't think you can get that far as that. - Brainiac said

And when he swerved a lot of android came after him.

And he deviated from his tentacles and probes toward him.

And the mechanical claw-shaped hand went down minutes before and ripped the computer out of his support and so he destroyed it and throwing him seconds before he fled to others debuted.

\- I doubt he can, even if he can control me if he thinks so, so why did you let me get this far. asked the bat man.

\- I didn't see anything more than a naughty insect that's bothering me. " I said. "Everything you do doesn't interfere with anything in my plans. "He said with his gaze.

He hears several screams and alarms around the vibrating and totally unstable ship in the sky of Metrophic.

\- You ran out of your direct system. " Batman said.

\- I'm my own direct system and my own brain. " I said.

Not for long. " Said Batman.

\- You think I'm not ready for you, Batman, I don't think you need to think anymore, not willingly. - I said

"And so I don't think the same. " Batman said by straying and completely unloading the data without Brainiac realizing it.

He was caught by the tentacles and raised above the ground stuck by vibration and so he had a helmet inserted into his head with chips and so he heard amid debate and fighting.

\- It's no use fighting, unlike the others they were in an easy way i don't think you're going to be hard, a simple human who came to my ship willingly, and so when you're done brainwashing you'll be one of mine. Soldiers.

\- I know you can't hurt me directly. " Said Batman.

He had a rope with tentacles trapping high.

He pulled one of his bombs trying to throw a claw pulled her out of his hands and he was subjected to them, but not before throwing bombs and the probe scrambling Brainiac'sinformation.

And seeing several screens and countless drivers he was feeling pain and his mind being invaded, but not before seconds they got confused and the screens lost focus.


End file.
